


На скамейке штрафников / In the Sin Bin

by sakura_4an



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Agent!Magnus, Angst, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HEA, Hockey, Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Sports, Sports God!Alec, WIP, side sizzy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 203,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_4an/pseuds/sakura_4an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вратарю Нью-Йорских Ангелов Смерти Алеку Лайтвуду казалось, что его мечта, наконец, исполнилась - он нашел команду, с которой мог выиграть чемпионский кубок. Но затем его агента и финансового советника арестовывают за расхищение, а ему самому приходится подписать ненавистный рекламный контракт и каким-то образом довериться своему новому агенту - Магнусу Бейну. </p>
<p>Алек проникается к нему ненавистью с первого взгляда. </p>
<p>Магнуса от него просто тошнит. </p>
<p>Но им придется найти способ работать вместе, если Алек действительно хочет дойти до финала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otppurefuckingmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/gifts).
  * A translation of [In the Sin Bin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478579) by [otppurefuckingmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic). 



\- Всего четыре минуты на скамейке за всю игру, Вэйланд,- через всю раздевалку прокричал Алек своему лучшему другу и товарищу по команде, - Теряешь хватку!

 

Джейс показал ему средний палец, одарив фирменной «звездной» улыбкой, которая сводила с ума всех их фанаток до единой. Только на Алека она уже давно не действовала, и Джейс это прекрасно знал. Алек ухмыльнулся и зашвырнул потную майку в бельевую корзину.

 

Сегодняшнюю игру можно было назвать почти идеальной, если бы в самом конце третьего периода Алек не пропустил шайбу между щитков . Но Нью Йоркские Ангелы Смерти все равно выиграли, обойдя своих главных соперников по группе и на еще одну ступень приближаясь к плей-офф. Остальные игроки выразили Алеку благодарность за хорошую игру хлопками по спине и кивками головы. Как и полагалось в лиге, Ангелы не фамильярничали, а уважали друг друга - как ни одна из предыдущих команд Алека. Ангелы были _лучшими_ , с кем тот вообще когда-либо играл. В двадцать девять – и через семь лет после начала профессиональной карьеры – он, наконец, нашел команду, с которой мог выиграть чемпионат.

 

Алек принял молчаливую похвалу и занялся снятием экипировки. Как вратарю, ему полагалось гораздо больше защиты, а соответственно и в два раза больше времени, чтобы ее снять и добраться до душевой. Та встречала его остывшей водой, но возмещала этот недостаток уединением.

 

\- Лайтвуд! – проревел тренер Гэрроуэй из своего офиса. – У меня на проводе рыдающая женщина! Тащись сюда и успокой ее!

 

Со всех сторон зазвучало протяжное _огооо_.

 

\- Кого это ты так опрокинул, Лайтвуд? – поддел его один из игроков.

 

Алек коротко и натянуто усмехнулся, в общем, игнорируя все смешки. Он то точно знал, что звонившая _женщин_ а, кем бы она ни была, не могла быть одной из его однодневок. Он хотел проверить наличие пропущенных звонков на телефоне и понять, кто же мог настолько отчаяться, чтобы пытаться связаться с ним через тренера – но его мобильный был погребен где-то в сумке, а чем дольше он заставлял тренера ждать, тем больше тот зверел.

 

Поэтому до офиса он добрался, так и не сняв часть экипировки. Гэрроуэй разбирался с документами и, не глядя, протянул ему телефон. Алек услышал всхлипы из трубки даже на расстоянии. И узнал голос тотчас же.

 

\- Что опять случилось, Клэри?  - недовольно спросил он. Ассистент его агента Ходжа Старквейзера постоянно его доставала – по любому поводу – поэтому даже ее звонок в истерике его раздражал. К тому же он абсолютно не умел справляться с женскими слезами, пусть даже Клэри была частью его так-называемой семьи.

 

\- Ходжа только что арестовали! – всхлипнула она.

 

Алек покачнулся и медленно опустился на стул напротив Гэрроуэя.

 

\- Что?

 

\- Ходжа арестовали! В финансовом департаменте раскрыли его связь с Валентином из «Моргенштерн и Моргенштерн», они оба годами выводили средства со счетов игроков. Полиция только что его арестовала…  - Клэри снова разразилась рыданиями – Меня выкинут с работы!

 

Алек стиснул зубы.

 

\- Клэри! Соберись! Я уверен, что агентство тебя оставит. Лучше скажи, о какой сумме идет речь?

 

Тренер Гэрроуэй поднял на него взгляд и отложил ручку, прислушиваясь к разговору.

 

\- О, - все еще всхлипывая, произнесла Клэри, словно только что поняла, что проблемы не у нее одной – Я не знаю. Из финансовой службы сообщили, что Ходж и Валентин обобрали всех своих клиентов, в разной степени. Но я не подумала спросить про тебя. Прости.

 

Алек подпер лоб рукой.

 

\- Мне нужно знать сколько, Клэри.

 

\- Подожди минуту, - еще через пару всхлипов ответила она, - Сейчас посмотрим раскладку.

 

Судя по звукам, она несколько минут искала что-то в компьютере, а затем неверяще выдохнула.

 

\- О, Алек.

 

Алек скривился и поднял взгляд на тренера. Тот хмурился. Очень сильно.

 

\- Насколько все плохо? – спросил Алек, от бурлящей в крови победной эйфории не осталось и следа.

 

\- Предположительно около четырех миллионов долларов.

 

У Алека закружилась голова. _Четыре миллиона долларов_. Цифра казалось нереальной. Это были почти все скопленные за карьеру деньги. Зарплата у профессиональных игроков была очень хорошей – и могла стать еще лучше, если бы Ангелы выиграли чемпионат. К тому же он не любил расшвыриваться деньгами. По сравнению с остальными игроками Алек тратил свой заработок весьма скромно.

 

\- Четыре миллиона. – выговорил он, и Гэрроуэй поморщился как от зубной боли, - Они исчезли с концами? Или финансисты смогут что-то вернуть? Он же не мог все их спустить?

 

\- Я не знаю. О, Алек. Мне так жаль.

 

Он проглотил комок в горле и стер пот с верхней губы.

 

\- Мне нужно сделать пару звонков. Ты в порядке?

 

\- Я почти успокоилась, - ответила Клэри, голос был ровный и твердый, хотя мир Алека в данный момент трещал по швам, - Я перезвоню тебе на мобильный, если узнаю что-то новое.

 

\- И Клэри? – произнес он, пока она не повесила трубку,- Пока не звони Саймону!

 

На секунду в трубке воцарилась тишина, и Алек понял, что пропал.

 

***

\- Мибс? – произнесла Клэри, стуча и одновременно открывая дверь в кабинет Магнуса. – Мне нужно поговорить с тобой минутку.

 

Магнус вздернул голову.

 

\- Нет. Ни за что. – протест не относился ни к появлению Клэри, ни к предстоящему разговору.

Клэри щелкнула ручкой и стукнула ей о файл, который держала в другой руке.

 

\- Магс?

 

Магнус содрогнулся.

 

\- Нет.

 

Клэри быстро села в кресло через стол от Магнуса и сунула руки под колени. И тот понял, что разговор предстоит долгий.

 

\- Да ладно тебе. Мы знакомы уже сто лет. Ты веселый. Я веселая. И нам весело вместе. Мне нужно придумать тебе какое-то дружеское прозвище, чтобы оно отражало какой ты…  - она замолчала, подыскивая правильное слово.

 

\- Весельчак? – предложил Магнус.

 

\- Точно! Весельчак! – Клэри вздернула изящную бровь и заговорщически наклонилась ближе – Мэгги Би?

 

Магнус снова содрогнулся, словно только что кто-то сначала разрисовал, а потом пнул его надгробие.

 

\- Ни за что! Прозвища не для того предназначены, булочка моя.

 

Клэри надулась.

 

\- Видишь? Ты ведь называешь меня милейшим прозвищем.

 

\- Потому что ты просто коричная булочка, дорогая, - искренне ответил Магнус, чем заслужил довольную улыбку Клэри, - Итак, тебе нужна минута?

 

\- Может, и больше.

 

Магнус изобразил удивление.

 

\- Я в шоке.

 

Клэри закатила глаза и бросила на стол файл с документами.

 

\- Думаю, ты уже слышал про Ходжа.

 

\- Да. Мне жаль, булочка. Если нужно, я с радостью помогу тебе найти новую работу.

 

Клэри встала и присела на край стола.

 

\- Нет необходимости. В Агентстве решили меня оставить… как твоего личного ассистента. Если бы ты читал почту, то уже был бы в курсе.

 

\- Почта осталась в позапрошлом веке, году этак в 1890, - отрезал Магнус, хмуро вглядываясь в монитор.

 

Возможно, ему следовало бы чаще просматривать почту. Но он предпочитал работать и общаться лично, в крайнем случае, по телефону. Хоть он и нашел некоторых клиентов через _другие_ приложения на телефоне, Магнус всегда предпочитал держать дистанцию и не общаться с ними неформально. Это было бы непрофессионально.

 

Он махнул в сторону холла, браслеты на его запястье, ударяясь друг о друга, зазвенели.

 

\- К тому же, ангел мой, у меня уже есть ассистент. Китти. Вечно печальная любительница свитеров домашней вязки.

 

\- Которая работает еще с тремя агентами. А я буду вся твоя.

 

Магнус нахмурился.

 

\- Не смейся над стариком. Это грубо.

 

Клэри подошла ближе и сжала его плечо, широко и заразительно улыбаясь.

 

\- Ты всего на десять лет меня старше. И тридцать пять еще никогда не были так похожи на восемнадцать.

 

\- Ты в деле.

 

\- Супер! – она стукнула наманикюренным пальчиком по файлу. – Но я пришла с добычей.

 

Магнус вздохнул.

 

\- Типично для красоток.

 

Клэри с трудом сдержала улыбку, но не отступила.

 

\- Они распределяют клиентов Ходжа по другим спортивным агентам. Но есть один парень, которого я просто умоляю тебя взять.

 

\- Спортсмен? – в его голосе чувствовался явный скептицизм. Как агент IE он занимался актерами и художниками, а не тестостероновыми наркоманами-качками. – Я не представляю интересы неандертальцев. Я даже с ними _не сплю_. А ты знаешь, что вообще-то я не особо разборчив.

 

\- Но этот...  – она нахмурилась, а затем покачала головой. – Это не будет играть никакой роли. Я прошу тебя заняться Алеком. Он член семьи. Практически. И с Ходжем он потратил много времени впустую. У него проблемы с доверием, но он очень консервативен. Поэтому из агентства он не уйдет, но остальные агенты ему точно не понравятся. Я хорошо его знаю, так и будет. Но ты другое дело, Магнус… ты заботишься о благополучии своих клиентов. Займись им временно. Познакомься с ним. Мне кажется, вы отлично сработаетесь.

 

Клэри пододвинула к нему файл.

 

Магнус откинулся на стуле, сцепляя пальцы в замок, и отказываясь даже дотрагиваться до папки.

 

\- Пожалуйста, Магнус. Обещаю, ты в него просто влюбишься.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Я знаю, что все это тебе не нравится, Алек. – мягко проговорила Изабель.

 

Это был ее «сестринский» успокаивающий тон, но он не помогал. Вообще.

 

\- Повторю еще раз. Этот контракт - отличная возможность прорекламировать себя и команду, а еще пополнить почти пустой банковский счет.

 

Именно из-за _таких_ последствий Алек и не хотел, чтобы после ареста Ходжа Клэри звонила Саймону. Эти двое были лучшими друзьями, а Саймон еще и был женат на сестре Алека – Иззи – и все они близко сошлись друг с другом. Особенно в том, что хоть как-то касалось связей с общественностью и его сестры -  PR-богини Изабель Лайтвуд.

 

Иззи подбоченилась.

 

\- Ты же не хочешь вынуждено переезжать к Джейсу?

 

\- Мы уже говорили об этом, Иззи, - произнес Алек, мрачно косясь на гримерный столик и долбанную кучу минималистичного мужского белья, в которой в данный момент рылись стилисты. – У меня достаточно денег, чтобы платить за аренду квартиры еще месяц. Или два.

 

Алек старался поменьше задумываться, сколько проблем принесли ему украденные четыре миллиона, и насколько ситуация ухудшилась за последнюю неделю. Бухгалтеры-криминалисты раскрыли еще множество краж со счетов других хоккеистов, что делало глубину преступления Ходжа и Валентина просто невероятной. Они годами подделывали финансовые отчеты игроков и водили их за нос. У Алека было еще не самое плохое положение. В принципе, он постоянно жил от зарплаты до зарплаты, при этом работая в индустрии, где деньги поступали на счет далеко не каждую неделю. Он не был разорен дотла, но, чтобы не скатиться до этого, требовались определенные усилия.

 

Именно поэтому он, наконец, сдался под двухлетним давлением сестры, и согласился на несколько рекламных контрактов. Чтобы заработать денег привлекательным лицом и обаянием, как говорила Иззи.

 

Но сегодня обаяния ему явно не доставало.

 

\- С этим контрактом мы все уладим. После съемок ты получишь чек на приятную сумму. К тому же, я отправила новому агенту еще пару идей на твой счет. – проговорила Иззи, одновременно печатая сообщение на телефоне. – Кстати, говоря. Они с Клэри как раз направляются сюда…

 

Иззи убрала стилус на место и повернулась к Алеку.

 

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты сохранял спокойствие, Алек.

 

Тот нахмурился. В последнее время это происходило довольно часто.

 

\- Какого черта это значит?

 

\- Магнус довольно… необычный.

 

\- Ты с ним знакома?

 

Иззи пожала печами.

 

\- Он – легенда, как и его вечеринки.

 

Алек застонал.

 

\- Просто прекрасно.

 

Двери лифта открылись, и Алек увидел рыжеволосую Клэри. Она натянуто ему улыбнулась – словно нервничала – и заговорила через плечо с кем-то, кого Алек пока не увидел.

 

\- Будь приветливым, - прошипела Иззи, скрещивая руки на груди. На ее лице застыло выражение профессиональной вежливости.

 

Алек нахмурился еще больше, наконец, увидев человека рядом с Клэри. Он был чуть ниже его самого, темные волосы на голове перемежались синими прядями, в ушах, на шее, запястьях и пальцах поблескивали золотые украшения. На ногтях был долбанный лак. А одежда представляла собой целую смесь оборок, пуговиц, _блесток_ , и … нет. Просто _нет_. Алек выдал смешок, когда Клэри и его новый агент остановились рядом.

 

\- Вы что, шутите?

 

Клэри побледнела, а губы ее спутника вытянулись в тонкую линию.

 

Алек повернулся к Иззи, взрываясь.

 

\- Да никто из менеджмента Ангелов не воспримет меня всерьез, если я приду с _ним_!

 

\- Ну, в точности такой же очаровательный, как Клэри и обещала, - поразительно уверенно произнес его агент. – Александр, меня зовут Магнус Бейн.

 

Алек стиснул зубы. Он ненавидел, когда его называли полным именем.

 

\- Я - Алек.

 

Магнус его проигнорировал.

 

\- Клэри ознакомила меня с твоим контрактом, и я поговорил с Имоджен – исполнительным директором Агентства - о его условиях. Их нельзя пересматривать до конца сезона. У меня большой опыт в подписании рекламных контрактов, а также в защите прав в СМИ. Этим я и буду заниматься от твоего имени, начиная с сегодняшнего дня.

 

\- Я могу отказаться? – отрезал Алек.

 

\- Это временно, Алек, - вмешалась Клэри, - На три месяца. Потом ты сможешь решить, остаться в агентстве или нет.

 

\- Мы надеемся, что ты останешься. – произнес Магнус, скрывая раздражение под профессиональной вежливостью.

 

Затем он вытащил из кучи косметики на столе детское масло и бросил Алеку.

 

\- А теперь, раздевайся. Пора делать деньги.

 

Тот вытаращился на него, но Магнус круто развернулся, сел на диван и достал телефон, углубляясь в него и демонстративно игнорируя Алека.

 

***

\- _Ты в него просто влюбишься, Мибс. Вы сработаетесь, Магс_. – еле слышно шипел Магнус, мрачно глядя на сидевшую рядом на диване Клэри.  – Ты меня обманула. Не уверен, ненавидел ли я кого-то с первого взгляда так же сильно, как этого парня.

 

Но Клэри на него даже не посмотрела. Нахмурившись, она наблюдала за Алеком, о чем-то крепко задумавшись.

 

\- Обычно, он не такой грубый, Магнус. Правда.

 

\- Да он просто полный стереотипов качок, - отрезал Магнус, подняв взгляд на начавшего раздеваться Алека. Под одеждой оказалось скульптурно вылепленное мускулистое тело. Что ж, вот это точно было лишним подтверждением _его_ стереотипа.

 

Клэри пододвинулась ближе, и положила руку Магнусу на предплечье.

 

\- Дай ему шанс.

 

Магнус еще раз недовольно на нее посмотрел.

 

\- Я лучше предложу Камилле снова переехать ко мне, чем проведу с ним лишнюю минуту.

 

Клэри поморщилась.

 

\- Ты нужен ему, Магнус. Понимает он это или нет. Иззи со мной согласна, а ты знаешь - она одна из лучших в своем деле. Мы все в тебя верим, даже если Алек так не думает… пока.

 

Магнус вздохнул и вернулся к бездумному разглядыванию телефона.

 

\- Я не откажусь от этого назначения. Имоджен обещала за его рекламную кампанию просто заоблачный бонус. Но нравится он не будет мне.

 

\- Черт, ты перекинулся в Йоду. Это плохо.

 

\- Что?

 

\- Ничего. – Клэри хлопнула его по руке. – Продолжай ворчать.

 

Магнус покачал головой.

 

\- Я не буду больше смазывать свой блеск Диор, продолжая говорить об этом неприятном субъекте. Мне нужно поддерживать имидж.

 

Клэри ухмыльнулась.

 

\- J’adore Магнус.

 

\- Косметическая аллегория. Молодец, булочка. – Магнус не мог не улыбнуться.

 

Клэри всегда могла его развеселить. Но улыбка тотчас же исчезла, когда он услышал, как Алек огрызается на команду гримеров.

 

\- Он мне _не понравится_ , Клэри… я гарантирую. Но я помогу ему. Даже самым последним задницам нужна опытная рука, чтобы помочь раскрыться.

 

Ответом Клэри был звонкий смех, бальзамом пролившийся на его сердце.

 

***

Алек еще сильнее сжал зубы, услышав смех Клэри с другого конца комнаты. Он стоял посреди комнаты полуголый, а вокруг него вилась целая стая гримеров и стилистов, обсуждавших его тело, словно его тут и не было. Это было унизительно, и он совершенно по-другому хотел бы провести этот день, но выбора ему не оставили.

 

Он покрутил в руках флакон с детским маслом, поставил его обратно на стол и поморщился, снова посмотрев в сторону своего агента. Было очевидно, что Магнус - не натурал – очевидно для всех с первого взгляда – и факт, что они теперь в одной упряжке, доставлял Алеку огромное беспокойство.

 

Из всех профессиональных спортивных лиг мира, хоккейная - была самой лояльной к ЛГБТ сообществу, но это больше был PR ход, чем реальность, которой придерживались игроки. Открытых геев в лиге не было. Никого. И Алек не хотел становиться первым. Ему удавалось скрываться семь лет – прятать свои одноразовые связи, отказываться от любых отношений помимо фальшивых, со своей постоянной «девушкой» (обретенной не без помощи всезнающей и всегда готовой помочь, но надеющейся-что-когда-нибудь-он-передумает Иззи). И Магнус, как его новый агент, точно привлек бы дополнительное ненужное внимание к его персоне.

 

« _Неправильное_ » внимание, которого у Алека в последние дни и так было в избытке. А он хотел  оставаться просто хорошим хоккеистом.

 

Алек глубоко вздохнул и переступил с ноги на ногу. Иззи взяла его за руки, останавливая.

 

\- Ты опять делаешь эту штуку с левой рукой, - прошептала она, чтобы снующие вокруг стилисты ее не услышали.

 

Алек опустил их, сжимая кулаки и пытаясь не думать об онемевшем участке левой руки, который он тер, когда сильно нервничал или размышлял. Иззи знала, как Алек получил эту травму. Она слишком много о нем знала.

 

\- Так мы начнем или нет? – грубо поинтересовался он.

 

Персонал вздрогнул, а Иззи, покачав головой, отошла в сторону.

 

Он понимал, что ведет себя отвратительно, и никто из присутствующих не заслуживает быть его громоотводом. Но он не знал, как справиться с клокотавшим внутри гневом. Алек всегда поступал в соответствии с чьими-то ожиданиями – всю свою жизнь – и когда он, наконец, увидел результат своей кропотливой многолетней работы, этот успех просто отобрали, даже не спросив его мнения. У него больше не было _никакого_ выбора. Вообще. Если бы он мог решать, как ему провести этот день – за четыре до выездных матчей Ангелов, где должна была решиться судьба их выхода в плэй-офф – он был бы на льду с Джейсом.

 

Лучше бы ему в лицо запустили очередь из шайб, чем тыкали неумолимо приближавшимися гримерными кисточками.

 

\- Да, мы начнем или нет? У меня есть гораздо более важные дела. – прокричал Магнус с другого конца комнаты.

 

Но, когда Алек повернулся, чтобы ответить в том же тоне, то понял, что Магнус обращается не к нему.

 

Тот поднялся, заключая в объятия миниатюрную девушку с короткими темными волосами. На ее губах играла широкая радостная улыбка, она расцеловала Магнуса в обе щеки и что-то тихо ему ответила – Алек не расслышал. Лицо Магнуса совершенно явно светилось ответной теплотой. Оглушающая ненависть на мгновение ослепила Алека. Магнус не воспринимал его всерьез с самого начала.

 

Он мог идти нахрен, Алеку было плевать.

 

\- Это твой фотограф – Алина. – снова подойдя к нему, представила Иззи.

 

Алек уклончиво хмыкнул в ответ.

 

Краем глаза он видел, что Иззи изучающее смотрит на него, но решил не обращать на это внимание. Он слишком увлекся, представляя, как было бы здорово, если бы Джейс зашвырнул целый ряд шайб прямо в прелестную мордашку Магнуса.

 

Иззи вздохнула.

 

\- Магнус всех знает, Алек. Ваше сотрудничество пойдет тебе на пользу. Поверь мне.

 

Алек фыркнул и не удостоил ее ответом. Он снова начал растирать онемевшее место на левой руке.

 

Он справлялся и с худшими вещами.

 

Он мог вытерпеть и Магнуса Бейна.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ну, и насколько ужасно все прошло? – спросил Саймон, перегибаясь к Алеку через барную стойку и закидывая в рот кусочек острого перца.

 

\- По шкале от одного до десяти? – содрогнулся Алек, вспоминая, сколько времени ему пришлось провести в душе, чтобы смыть с себя все масло. – Хуже не придумаешь.

 

\- Не слушай его, - сказала Иззи, вытаскивая из духовки приготовленную Саймоном лазанью. – Он был великолепен. А этот его мрачный взгляд только добавил ему образа плохого парня. Отклик будет бешенным. Я чувствую.

 

\- Этот взгляд был искренним, Иззи.

 

\- Огненным! Хватит меня обманывать. Я то отлично знаю, что ты намного лучше себя чувствуешь, потому что не только выпустил весь пар, _но_ и получил за это деньги.

 

Алек попытался сделать вид, что не согласен, но у него не получилось. Съемка и правда позволила ему весь день вести себя отвратительно – потому что именно такой образ и нужен был Алине – и к тому же ему заплатили просто заоблачную сумму всего за день работы. Он ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Ладно, ты права.

 

Иззи потрепала его по щеке.

 

\- Как я люблю эту улыбку.

 

\- И сегодня ты еще познакомился с Магнусом? – спросил Саймон, заканчивая заправлять салат.

 

Иззи застонала, глядя на Алека.

 

\- И моя любимая улыбка исчезла.

 

Что было естественно – лишь одно упоминание его нового агента заставило Алека снова раздраженно нахмуриться.

 

\- Не хочу об этом говорить.

 

\- А я думал, все любят Магнуса! – воскликнул Саймон. – Он такой яркий и интересный человек. Как сияющее огнями колесо обозрения с ракетным двигателем.

 

Алек изучающее посмотрел на Саймона, а затем на Иззи.

 

\- Когда-нибудь тебе все-таки придется объяснить мне, каким образом он заставил тебя в него влюбиться.

 

Саймон ухмыльнулся, поправляя на носу очки.

 

\- Просто я неотразим.

 

Алек покачал головой.

 

\- Что-то я не вижу.

 

\- Совершенно неотразим, - подтвердила Иззи, целуя мужа в щеку.

 

Алек закатил глаза, словно мечтал оказаться от них подальше, хотя на самом деле Иззи и Саймон были так до смешного влюблены друг в друга, что это было… очаровательно. Их квартира была для него вторым домом, и он был счастлив, что сестра встретила человека, который обожал ее и относился именно так, как она того заслуживала. Он положил себе салат и вернулся к теме, которая не давала ему покоя весь день.

 

\- Давайте все-таки разберемся. Магнус Бейн. Расскажите мне все, что знаете. Поскольку, похоже, у меня нет выбора и придется работать с этим… парнем до конца сезона. Я хочу дотянуть до выхода в чемпионат и не вылететь, поэтому я застрял с ним на ближайшие три месяца.  И мне нужно знать, как можно больше, общаясь с ним как можно меньше. Если, конечно, получится.

 

\- Любопытство кошку сгубило, знаешь, есть такое выражение, - упрекнула его Изабель.

 

Алек хрипло рассмеялся.

 

\- Переигрываешь, Иззи.

 

Саймон покачал головой.

 

\- Она права. Может, будет лучше, если ты ничего не будешь знать. Я сам встречался с ним только несколько раз, вместе с Клэри. И насколько я понял, его ни под один шаблон не подогнать.

 

\- Я же сказала тебе, _ми эрмано_. Он необычный.

 

Саймон махнул ложкой в ее сторону, соглашаясь.

 

\- Вот именно. Понимаю, почему они с Алеком не поладили.

 

\- Да, и почему же? – Алеку и правда было интересно послушать.

 

\- Ну, как бы сказать. Магнус такой… - Саймон виртуозно изобразил звук разрывающихся фейерверков, как мельница размахивая руками, - а ты такой, - Саймон нахмурился и опустил плечи, пародируя «мипкание» Бикера из Маппет шоу.

 

Алек задушил рвущийся наружу смех.

 

\- Это встреча двух диаметрально противоположных элементов, а c таким сюжетом тысячи комиксов нарисовано. Растолковано, почему это плохая идея. Это же целый раздел фантастики!

 

Иззи скептически посмотрела на Саймона, но тот не смутился.

 

\- Что? Так и есть.

 

Она с улыбкой покачала головой.

 

\- Ты такой зануда.

 

Саймон расцвел.

 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

 

\- Так что там Магнус…? – снова попытался вернуться к теме Алек.

 

\- Ты можешь погуглить про него, если тебе так интересно, Алек. – сказала Иззи, - Но я не хочу, чтобы ты строил свое мнение о нем, основываясь на моих словах. Я просила тебя довериться мне, и это все, что я могу сказать.

 

\- Он мне не нравится, - напомнил ей Алек. Примерно в десятый раз за сегодня.

 

Иззи кивнула.

 

\- Думаю, мы это все уже поняли.

 

\- Он навредит моему имиджу.

 

\- Я услышала тебя еще в самый первый раз. – фыркнула она.

 

Алек вздохнул, сдаваясь.

 

\- Значит, мне нужно тебе поверить.

 

\- Я знала, что ты поймешь, старший брат.

 

Раздался стук в дверь.

 

\- Наверное, это Клэри. – произнесла Иззи. – Впустишь ее, Алек?

 

Алек встал, направляясь к двери.

 

\- Ты ее пригласила?

 

\- А когда ее _не_ приглашали на вечера кошерной кухни Лайтвуд-Льюис? – возмущенно ответил Саймон.

 

Алек ухмыльнулся, открывая дверь и одновременно бросая Саймону через плечо:

 

\- А есть способ остаться неприглашенным?

 

Но Саймон не успел ответить, округляя от удивления рот. Иззи закусила губу, засмотревшись на происходящее за его спиной… а улыбка Алека полностью исчезла, стерлась, когда он повернулся, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Клэри… и Магнусом рядом с ней.

 

***

Магнус постарался сдержать раздражение при виде Алека. Но тут же недовольно повернулся к Клэри.

 

\- Ты меня обманула. Опять!

 

\- Неправда, - возразила Клэри, - Это _квартира Саймона_.

 

Саймон выглянул из-за плеча Алека, и помахал тому рукой.

 

\- Привет, Магнус.

 

Магнус прошел мимо Алека, словно его и не существовало.

 

\- Привет, Спенсер.

 

\- Меня зовут Саймон.

 

Клэри улыбнулась и обняла Саймона.

 

\- Он знает.

 

Магнус подошел к Иззи, обнимая ее за плечи и расцеловывая в обе щеки. Эта Лайтвуд ему нравилась.

 

\- Утром у меня не было возможности поздороваться с тобой, как полагается.

 

Входная дверь захлопнулась с таким грохотом, что, казалось, задрожали стены. Магнус обернулся - Алек смотрел на них, удивленно задрав брови.

 

\- Вы знакомы?

 

\- Я же тебе говорила, - спокойно произнесла Иззи, не обращая внимания на вспышку брата. – Магнус устраивает грандиозные вечеринки.

 

Магнус обнял ее за талию.

 

\- А ты сногсшибательно танцуешь.

 

Иззи одарила его дразнящей улыбкой, а потом бросила взгляд на мужа.

 

\- Это было до того, как мы начали встречаться, Саймон. И ничего _такого_ не было. У нас чисто профессиональный интерес друг к другу, что сейчас, что тогда.

 

Саймон пожал плечами, а Алек так подозрительно сощурился, что Иззи не смогла удержаться от смеха.

 

\- Садитесь за стол. Я принесу вино. Саймон? Поможешь с тарелками?

 

Клэри решила сесть в самом дальнем конце обеденного стола. Магнус выдвинул ей стул и присел рядом. Алек все еще топтался у двери, переводя взгляд с кухни, где были Саймон с Иззи, на Клэри – но встретиться взглядом с Магнусом у него так и не получилось. Тот отлично справлялся, притворяясь, что старшего Лайтвуда вообще не было в комнате.

 

\- Садись, Алек, - со смехом настояла Клэри, - Он не кусается.

 

Магнус ухмыльнулся, и Алек, наконец, встретился с ним взглядом.

 

\- Не вздумай... – серьезно сказал ему Алек.

 

Магнус подавил в себе желание, как следует ответить на выпад, но, прежде чем Алек заговорил дальше, произнес.

 

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.

 

Клэри закашлялась, пытаясь скрыть смех.

 

Алек, наконец, отошел от двери, занимая самое дальнее от Магнуса место за столом. Чем дальше, тем лучше. Тот наверняка оскорбился, но так Алеку было легче сдерживать рвущийся наружу яростный гнев, который точно никому не принес бы радости.

 

Иззи принесла и поставила на стол бутылку вина и бокалы, наполняя их и никак не комментируя рассадку гостей. Но, когда она взглянула на Магнуса, на ее губах заиграла легкая улыбка. Саймон нес в руках тарелки с едой, отказавшись от помощи Иззи. Она поцеловала его в щеку и села во главе стола рядом с Магнусом.

 

\- Не хотела говорить о делах сегодня, - произнесла она, расправляя на коленях салфетку, - но ты получил мое предложение?

 

Магнус не был против делового разговора, особенно с таким грамотным профессионалом как Иззи.

 

\- Получил, солнце мое….

 

Алек выдал смешок. Иззи подняла на его глаза, ухмыльнувшись, и снова обратила внимание на Магнуса.

 

Тот глубоко вздохнул, крепче сжимая нож и сдерживаясь, чтобы не запустить им в противоположный конец стола.

 

\- Думаю, Гэллант Групп подойдет _лучше_ всего. Достаточно крупная компания, чтобы хорошо платить, и достаточно перспективная в плане возможностей. Но не настолько большая, чтобы давить и диктовать нам каждый шаг.

 

Иззи отпила вино, обдумывая его слова.

 

\- Согласна. А теперь, давайте ужинать.

 

Саймон подал салат сначала Иззи, чем заслужил ослепительную улыбку, а потом попытался передать пиалу Алеку, но в итоге, из-за большого расстояния между ними, не смог удержать ее на весу. Пиала накренилась, и часть овощей просыпалась на стол. Алек нахмурился (Магнус начал думать, что это его перманентное выражение лица), положил себе немного салата, и авария повторилась, когда он попытался передать пиалу Клэри.

 

Та вырвала салатницу у него из рук.

 

\- Это просто глупо, Алек. Сядь рядом с Саймоном.

 

Алек застыл, не донеся вилку до рта.

 

\- Не могу. Мне нужно место для ног. У некоторых из нас они все же достают до пола.

 

Клэри показала ему язык, и Алек ответил тем же, весело улыбаясь, пока не заметил, что Магнус наблюдает за ним. Он стер с лица улыбку и вернулся к еде, поглощая ее с такой скоростью, что у Магнуса невольно скрутило желудок.

 

Наконец, Алек положил салфетку на стол и встал, направившись к кухне.

 

\- Спасибо за… ужин, но меня скоро заберет Лидия. Мы идем на открытие одного клуба.

 

Магнус не успел остановиться, забыл, что решил игнорировать «ледяного короля», так быстро слова слетели с его языка.

 

\- Пандемониума?

 

Алек остановился и посмотрел на него через плечо.

 

\- Эм, да?

 

\- Мне тоже прислали приглашение. – Магнус вытер рот салфеткой. – Думаю, теперь мне стоит его отклонить.

 

Взгляд Алека потемнел.

 

\- Слишком много натуралов на твой вкус?

 

Магнус неловко усмехнулся. Так _вот_ в чем было дело.

 

\- Чувствую себя неуютно в слишком натуральном обществе.

 

\- Какой сюрприз! – Алек махнул тарелкой, и остатки еды просыпались на пол. Его лицо ожесточилось, когда он снова взглянул на Магнуса. – Никто бы не сказал, глядя на тебя.

 

Магнус презрительно усмехнулся, опуская подбородок вниз, и не желая больше игнорировать комментарии Алека.

 

\- Я себя не стыжусь.

 

\- Знаешь, что? – Алек швырнул тарелку на кухонный стол и повернулся к столу, тыкая пальцем в направлении Магнуса. – Иди нахер.

 

\- О, думаю, я уже бывал там, милый…

 

Клэри вскочила и хлопнула руками по столу.

 

\- Достаточно, вы двое! Иззи, это твой дом, поэтому не хочу лезть не в свое дело, но…

 

Иззи полностью сохранила самообладание. Вспышка и обеспокоенность Клэри не вызвали у нее никакой реакции, лицо светилось безмятежностью.

 

\- Что? Они просто разговаривают.

 

Магнус вопросительно поднял бровь, изучающе глядя на нее. Как он сразу не понял, что Иззи что-то задумала.

 

Алек сорвал куртку с вешалки.

 

\- Да пошло оно все. Я ушел.

 

\- Алек… - начала Клэри и вскрикнула, когда Магнус дернул ее сесть обратно на место. Теперь ему стало ясно, что Иззи собрала их тут не просто так, и ему просто еще не рассказали, что было на повестке дня. В отличие от Клэри.

 

\- _Адиос_ , старший брат, - произнесла она тем же спокойным тоном. – Передавай от меня привет Лидии.

 

Саймон так и замер на месте, еда с его вилки благополучно успела свалиться обратно в тарелку, пока он с полуоткрытым ртом провожал взглядом с силой захлопнувшего за собой дверь Алека.

 

\- Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что тут сейчас произошло?

 

Иззи положила салфетку обратно на колени и взяла бокал с вином.

 

\- Послушай, Магнус. На самом деле мой брат вовсе не такой придурок, каким хочет казаться.

 

Магнус стукнул пальцем с кольцом по своему бокалу и посмотрел на нее.

 

\- Я слышу это уже не в первый раз, но все говорит об обратном. И теперь я совершенно точно уверен, что есть нечто, связанное с твоим дорогим братом, о чем ни ты, ни булочка, ни Стефан мне не сказали. Возможно, причина, по которой вы хотели, чтобы мы с Александром встретились вне работы?

 

Саймон и Клэри, оба хотели заговорить, но Иззи заставила их замолчать поднятым вверх пальцем.

 

\- Саймон. Клэри. Не вздумайте. Магнус должен узнать Алека самостоятельно.

 

Магнус задумался над ее словами. Он прекрасно понимал, к чему она ведет. И… он не думал, что это возможно, но … одна только мысль о правильности его догадки заставила разозлиться на Алека еще больше.

 

\- И как же приятно мне будет в процессе.

 

Иззи наклонилась вперед.

 

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты серьезно рассмотрел этот контракт, Магнус. Чтобы это сделать, необязательно хорошо относиться к Алеку, нужно понять его.

 

Магнус кивнул. Ему не нравились условия работы, но в любом случае, прежде всего, он был профессионалом своего дела. Каждый день ему приходилось сталкиваться с истеричными дивами. Алек, конечно, положа руку на сердце, был самым истеричным из всех его клиентов, но он мог справиться и с ним.

 

\- Я так и планирую сделать, Изабель.

 

\- Хорошо.

 

Саймон, наконец, донес вилку до рта и в данный момент вдумчиво жевал.

 

\- Моя группа дает концерт в эту субботу. Приглашаю. Алек тоже там будет, это последний вечер перед их выездной серией. Если требуется узнать друг друга получше, то это отличная возможность – будет шумно, куча народу – не придется много разговаривать.

 

\- Ага, - Магнус отпил вина, - Он сможет молча осуждать меня, сидя рядом.

 

Клэри покачала головой.

 

\- Он вовсе не... – Иззи метнула в нее взгляд, и та замолчала, тяжело вздохнув.  - Я поняла. Замолкаю. Приходи, Магнус. Это же _вечеринка_.

 

Магнус улыбнулся.

 

\- Знаешь все мои слабости, дорогая.

 

Выражение лица Клэри смягчилось, а в глаза вернулось озорство.

 

\- Ну, не _все_.

 

\- Пусть так и остается, булочка. А теперь, давайте вернемся к этому прекрасному ужину.

 

Иззи коснулась своим бокалом бокала Магнуса. Она выглядела слишком довольной, принимая во внимание все события этого вечера.

 

Ему и коварной младшенькой Лайтвуд следовало поговорить с глазу на глаз.

 

***

Алек сделал большой глоток виски из своего стакана и поморщился.

 

\- Ты слишком торопишься, Лайтвуд. – отметила сидящая напротив Лидия.

 

\- Сегодняшний день – полный кошмар, - признался он. Он поставил стакан на стол и взглянул на движущуюся на танцполе толпу. Он умел танцевать – спасибо сестре – но редко поддавался этому желанию.

 

\- А сегодняшний вечер?

 

На секунду Алек решил, что вслух озвучил свою мысль о танцах, но потом, вспомнив, что Лидия хотела бы танцевать с ним примерно также сильно, как и он с ней, прокрутил в памяти их разговор. Глоток виски оставил приятное тепло в горле, Лидия выглядела просто потрясающе, и нигде поблизости не наблюдался Магнус Бейн… Он попытался искренне ей улыбнуться, потому что ее присутствие _и правда_ делало вечер сносным.

 

\- Становится лучше, - честно признался он.

 

\- Хорошо, - ответила Лидия. Она наклонилась ближе и коснулась его руки. – А теперь улыбайся. Люди через несколько столиков от нас, кажется, пытаются сделать фото.

 

Алек подавил желание обернуться.

 

\- Притворяются, что делают сэлфи?

 

Лидия рассмеялась.

 

\- Именно.

 

\- Поцелуй понадобится?

 

\- Не сегодня.

 

Алек неопределенно хмыкнул и сделал еще глоток.

 

\- Я думал, мы должны были встретиться тут с Джейсом?

 

\- Живая легенда Ангелов тут уже час. Ты разве не заметил давку у ВИП входа?

 

Алек весело покачал головой. Джейс везде мог устроить хаос.

 

\- Пошли. Присоединимся к нему.

 

Он взял Лидию за руку и повел через толпу по направлению к ВИП зоне. На входе его остановила стайка фанаток с разноцветными ногтями и в коротких платьях, завизжавших, как только он произнес свое имя. Алек вежливо расписался предложенной ему шариковой ручкой на груди пары из них, и проследил, чтобы вышибала пропустил Лидию вперед. Тут же она встретила каких-то друзей и остановилась поболтать с ними.

 

Джейс крепко обнял его, привстав, когда Алек, наконец, нашел его стол.

 

\- Ты где гулял, приятель? Тут же просто шикарно.

 

\- Смотри не напейся, Джейс. – предостерег его Алек, устраиваясь на бархатных подушках. – Нам завтра с тобой на лед выходить.

 

Джейс фыркнул.

 

\- Никакой отходняк меня не остановит.

 

\- Да, да, да.

 

\- Лидия с тобой?

 

\- Она задержалась на входе, с друзьями.

 

Джейс откинул челку со лба и снова заговорил.

 

\- Как у вас дела?

 

\- Хорошо. Она… милая. Совсем не изменилась с колледжа.

 

\- Супер, - ответил Джейс, его расфокусированный взгляд остановился на Алеке, на секунду становясь серьезным. – Все ради репутации.

 

Алек выдал натянутый смешок и глотнул из стакана.

 

\- Все то ты знаешь.

 

Джейс наклонился ближе.

 

\- А еще кто-то есть? Ну, знаешь, на стороне?

 

Никого. _Пустота_. Он такой неудачник, просто хозер, если вспомнить хоккейный сленг. Неважно, какие слова и какой язык использовать, его личной жизни просто не существует. Даже его последний одноразовый секс был несколько месяцев назад. И в любом случае от него было больше проблем, чем удовольствия.

 

\- Не-а. Хоккей – моя единственная любовь, ты же знаешь.

 

\- Напомни мне, никогда не трогать твои перчатки. – съязвил Джейс, и Алеку пришлось улыбнуться.

 

К ним подошла Лидия, за которой по пятам следовала официантка. Девушка улыбнулась и показала пальцем за плечо.

 

\- Кто-нибудь хочет еще выпить?

 

Джейс шлепнул Алека по ноге.

 

\- Вы еще спрашиваете.

 

***

Мир расплывался у Алека перед глазами, закручиваясь влево. Все вокруг казалось нереальным.

 

 _Не натуральным_.

 

Алек хохотнул от этой мысли, тщетно пытаясь найти ключи. Лидия придерживала его за плечи, не давая упасть.

 

\- Спасибо, что провела со мной вечер, - попытался произнести он заплетающимся языком.

 

Лидия не ответила. Она открыла дверь и помогла ему добраться и лечь на диван. Алек закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад. Комната начинала медленно кружиться, руки и ноги не слушались, но это ощущение – отрешенности от всех мучавших его спутанных мыслей – было приятным. Он хотел забыться.

 

Рядом что-то пришло в движение, и в руке у него оказался холодный стакан.

 

\- Попей воды. Утром меня поблагодаришь.

 

Он послушно выпил ледяную воду и снова прилег на подлокотник, лицом к Лидии. Она сидела рядом, поджав под себя ноги и перекинув руку через спинку, и внимательно его изучала.

 

Алек сглотнул.

 

\- Почему ты на меня так смотришь?

 

\- Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать. Но не уверена, что ты вспомнишь об этом на утро.

 

\- А это нужно запомнить?

 

Она закусила губу.

 

\- Думаю, нет.

 

Алек поставил пустой стакан на кофейный столик и сел. Протерев глаза, он посмотрел на нее.

 

\- Тогда говори.

 

\- Мне звонил Рай.

 

У Алека все перевернулось внутри, и он потянулся растереть онемевшее место на руке, пытаясь избавиться от фантомной боли.

 

\- И?

 

\- Он женится.

 

Алек отодвинулся, спуская ноги на пол, словно ища опору. Любая твердая поверхность сейчас годилась. Он опустил локти на колени и наклонился, с силой проводя ладонями по волосам. Когда сердечный ритм выровнялся, он взглянул на Лидию.

 

\- По твоему тону я понимаю, что женится он на женщине?

 

Лидия кивнула.

 

Алек усмехнулся.

 

\- Это будет катастрофа.

 

\- Обещай, что никогда так не сделаешь, Алек. – тихо и твердо произнесла Лидия. – Хоккей того не стоит. Я знаю, что ты без него не можешь, но гораздо больше времени в своей жизни ты проведешь не на льду.

 

Алек, не мигая, смотрел на онемевший участок левой руки, на большой палец, которым пытался вдохнуть хоть какую-то жизнь в безучастные мышцы. Он покачал головой и рухнул обратно на подушки.

 

\- Возможно, мне понадобится преуспевающая жена, чтобы оплачивать счета. Интересует?

 

\- Нет. – она примостилась рядом и положила голову на его плечо. - Ты справишься и с этим, Лайтвуд. Я точно знаю.

 

Алек закрыл глаза и сжал ее руку в своей.

 

Хотел бы он также быть в этом уверен.

 


	4. Chapter 4

\- Не зевай, Лайтвуд. Иду на тебя. - выкрикнул Джейс с синей линии.

 

Сантьяго и Пэнгборн толкались в углу арены в борьбе за шайбу, а Алек внимательно наблюдал за первым. Тот играл в нападении, и Алеку не понадобилось много времени – как и остальным командам в чемпионате - чтобы усвоить - не смотря на некрупное телосложение, Рафаэль был молниеносно быстрым.

 

Краем глаза Алек видел, как Джейс готовится перехватить шайбу, если она окажется у Пэнгборна.

 

\- Смысл тренировки во внезапном вбрасывании, Джейс. О котором я не буду знать заранее.

 

\- Просто хотел тебе помочь, братишка, - со смешком заметил Джейс, - в последние дни ты где-то в облаках витаешь.

 

Алек резко поднял на него глаза.

 

\- Что, прости?

 

Шайба просвистела прямо над головой Алека и впечаталась в сетку ворот.

 

Джейс прищелкнул языком.

 

\- Прямо как сейчас.

 

\- Как видишь. - проезжая мимо, отметил Сантьяго. – Капитан прав, Лайтвуд. За последний год мне впервые удался такой вброс.

 

\- Лайтвуд! – взревел тренер Гэрроуэй со скамьи – Быстро тащи свою задницу с моего льда.

 

Алек поднялся, снимая перчатки и поднимая маску.

 

\- Вот дерьмо.

 

Он подъехал к Гэрроуэю и шагнул со льда к тренерской скамье, но тот продолжал выкрикивать указания для Джейса и остальных игроков, полностью игнорируя вратаря. Алек знал тренера достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять - дело плохо.

 

Кадир, спортивный врач их команды, встретил Алека у входа.

 

\- Нужен компресс для колена?

 

\- С ним все в порядке, - резко ответил Алек. Он опустился на скамейку, снимая маску, а затем дернулся к сумке. – Хотя, давайте.

 

Кадир опустился перед ним на колени, сгибая и разгибая ногу Алека, чтобы проверить ее состояние.

 

\- Да все, правда, в порядке, - пробормотал Алек, но Кадир не обратил на его слова никакого внимания, накладывая на колено ледяной компресс.

 

По арене разнесся резкий звук свистка, означавший перерыв. Алек отпил из бутылки с водой, морально подготавливаясь к выволочке. Заслуженной. Когда на льду никого не осталось, а громкий стук коньков затих в раздевалке, Гэрроуэй, прислонившись к бортикам, отпустил Кадира. Тренер выглядел спокойным. Даже слишком.

 

\- Послушайте, тренер… - начал Алек, но Гэрроуэй его перебил.

 

\- Не помню, чтобы разрешал тебе говорить.

 

Алек облизнул губы и кивнул, стирая пот со лба.

 

\- Перепил прошлой ночью? Поссорился с девчонкой? Я отлично понимаю, у тебя куча проблем, но я, твою мать, запрещаю выносить их с собой на лед. Беспокоишься за свой банковский счет, ждешь зарплату? Так работай лучше остальных. Найди способ утрясти все в голове, ты мне нужен непробиваемым.

 

\- Я понял, тренер.

 

Гэрроуэй присел на корточки, заглядывая Алеку в лицо, и тот готов был поклясться, что точно видит в них пламенеющий ад.

 

\- Уверен?

 

Алек не посмел отвести взгляд.

 

\- Да. Я все понял, тренер.

 

Гэрроуэй отодвинулся, на лице играли желваки.

 

\- Никаких больше посторонних мыслей, Лайтвуд. Может, Вэйланд и ваш капитан, но именно ты - оплот, на котором все держится. И сегодня днем я надеюсь не увидеть ни единой шайбы в твоих воротах. А сейчас иди на обед.

 

Алек втянул воздух сквозь зубы и направился в раздевалку.

 

***

\- Привет, Магнус!

 

Тот обернулся, останавливаясь в пустом – как он предполагал – ведущем к арене холле.

 

\- Шелдон, - радостно произнес он. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

 

У Саймона поникли плечи.

 

\- Моя имя Сай… неважно. Совсем неважно. Я, эм, здесь работаю.

 

 Брови Магнуса поползли вверх.

 

\- Серьезно?

 

\- Я вожу ресурфейсер после тренировок. – Саймон поправил очки и ухмыльнулся. – Иззи помогла получить эту работу. Отлично подходит к моему ненормированному графику с группой и … вообще всему.

 

\- Захватывающе. – ответил тот. Он на самом деле был поражен, что Саймон, будучи вокалистом инди-рок группы, в свободное время работал водителем ледового комбайна, и был женат на такой потрясающей красавице как Изабель, которая в свою очередь царила на вершине PR-индустрии Нью-Йорка. Лицо Саймона, тем не менее, выражало сомнение в его искренности. Но у Магнуса не было ни времени, ни терпения утешать или доказывать что-либо этому инди-роковому королю катка. Вместо этого он чуть развернулся по направлению к арене.

 

\- Тренировка все еще идет?

 

Саймон посмотрел на часы.

 

\- Скоро закончится. Я как раз иду туда. Помочь тебе найти Алека?

 

\- Я иду на холод, - Магнус взмахнул руками. Их, кстати, защищали от переохлаждения перчатки без пальцев от Марка Джейкобса. – Думаю, он приведет меня точно к бессердечному йети, которого я и ищу.

 

Саймон неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

 

\- Слушай, про Алека…

 

\- Дай угадаю, - перебил его Магнус. – В глубине души Алек - хороший человек, но у него сейчас сложный период, и мне не следует быть такой тварью, а отнестись к нему по-человечески?

 

\- Нет, - покачал головой Саймон. – Я не это хотел сказать.

 

Магнус скрестил руки на груди.

 

\- Ты меня заинтриговал. Говори.

 

\- Его раскрутка – твоя работа, а Иззи говорила, что ты настоящий профи. И она полностью была права, когда сказала, что для правильного промоушена тебе нужно узнать его получше. Но не уверен, что ты сможешь узнать что-то от него самого. Мне на это понадобилось несколько лет. Поэтому, не смотря на возможный нагоняй от Иззи, позволь дать тебе совет. Алек _и правда_ хороший человек, но еще он очень упрямый и иногда просто бесит. У него будто отсутствует некий фильтр в голове, он не понимает, что можно говорить, а что нет, а когда лучше вообще помолчать…

 

Саймон остановился и вздохнул.

 

\- Хотя последняя черта, наверное, у нас общая.

 

Магнус усмехнулся.

 

\- Но разница в том, - продолжил Саймон, - что он даже самому _себе_ солгать не в силах. Я живу в практически постоянном самообмане, но он – нет. И в голове Алека полный хаос, потому что его мысли и чувства абсолютно не совпадают.

 

Магнус сравнял серебряные кольца над костяшками в линию, сделав вид, что эта тема его не интересует. Саймон много чего наговорил – _столько_ слов – но в них была искренность, которую Магнус не мог не оценить.

 

\- Значит, у мужского варианта Эльзы все-таки есть сердце?

 

Саймон фыркнул.

 

\- Я точно знаю.

 

\- Ты мне нравишься, Саймон, - признался Магнус, - Ты любопытный.

 

Лицо его собеседника осветилось улыбкой.

 

\- Взаимно! И мне уже пора…

 

\- Иди, - закончил за него Магнус, отпуская взмахом руки. – Тебя ждут неженки-хоккеисты, позаботься об их лодыжках.

 

Саймон помахал ему рукой, уходя.

 

\- Увидимся, Магнус.

 

Магнус махнул ему вслед и направился в сторону катка. Арена была ярко освещена, по ней из динамиков какофонией разносилась жуткая музыка. В воротах стоял высокий человек – видимо, его клиент – а рядом полукругом располагались другие игроки, пулеметной очередью бросая в него шайбы. Алек отражал атаки хладнокровно и очень умело – ни одна шайба не попала в цель.

 

Приблизившись, Магнус услышал звуки приземляющейся в перчатку и отскакивающей от защиты шайбы, когда Алек закрывал ворота своим телом. Он поморщился, когда очередная шайба угодила прямо в защитную маску. В принципе, он и сам не возражал, когда ему тыкали в лицо твердыми предметами, но только не такими. И, почему люди соглашались на такое добровольно, было выше его понимания.

 

Он спустился по ступенькам к стеклу, отделявшему зрителей ото льда, и постучал.

 

Крепкий мужчина в толстовке с эмблемой Ангелов повернулся на звук и смерил Магнуса хмурым взглядом, мрачнея еще больше при виде его явно неатлетического образа.

 

\- Тренер Гэрроуэй? – уточнил Магнус через стекло. – Меня зовут Магнус Бейн, я новый агент Алека Лайтвуда.

 

Брови тренера удивленно взлетели вверх.

 

\- Подходите к служебному входу у трибуны С116. Я попрошу охрану вас пропустить.

 

Магнус кивнул и поднялся обратно в поисках нужного указателя, что заняло некоторое время. К моменту, когда он, наконец, нашел служебный вход – заходя на арену уже оттуда – музыка замолкла, а игроки все сгрудились вокруг тренера, облокотившись на клюшки или поправляя перчатки и шлемы и внимательно слушая его инструкции.

 

Появление Магнуса, тем не менее, не осталось незамеченным. Послышался шепот, игроки толкали друг друга, обращая на него внимание товарищей – кто-то показывал на него пальцем – даже послышались смешки. Впрочем, к такой реакции Магнус уже давно привык. Он сложил руки на груди, прямо взглянул на ухмыляющиеся физиономии, и поискал в толпе Алека.

 

Хоть тот изо всех сил и пытался спрятаться за спиной товарища по команде, Магнус все равно нашел его без труда. Встретился с ним взглядом, и, не разрывая контакта, принялся ждать, пока тренер Гэрроуэй закончит говорить.

 

Саймон уже был на льду, за рулем ресурфейсера. Он помахал Магнусу, широко улыбнувшись. Тот не мог не улыбнуться в ответ и поднял руку, чем заслужил еще несколько недоумевающих взглядов со стороны команды.

 

\- Тренировка завтра в восемь утра. До встречи. – произнес тренер Гэрроуэй, отпуская игроков. А затем посмотрел на Магнуса через плечо. – Лайтвуд, к тебе гость.

 

Алек и так раскраснелся после тренировки - с него градом катился пот, но после слов тренера его лицо заполыхало еще сильнее, когда остальная команда недоумевающе перевела взгляды с Магнуса на него. Он застыл на месте и остался на льду, пока все остальные игроки проходили по коридору в раздевалку мимо Магнуса.

 

Тот подождал, пока арена полностью не опустеет, а затем вышел на лед. Он посмотрел, как Саймон понемногу продвигается вперед, а затем перевел взгляд на Алека, пытаясь сообразить, как лучше начать разговор, чтобы не спровоцировать конфликт сразу же. Но написанное на лице Алека абсолютное отвращение подействовало на него как красная тряпка на быка.

 

Магнус взглянул ему прямо в глаза.

 

\- Раскрасневшийся и вспотевший. Знаешь, есть и другие, гораздо более приятные способы оказаться в таком же виде.

 

На скулах Алека заиграли желваки.

 

\- Что тебе нужно?

 

\- А что такое? Мы же просто разговариваем. - произнес Магнус, передразнивая вчерашнее высказывание Иззи. И пнул лед. – Расслабься.

 

Алек сощурился и сложил руки на груди.

 

\- Может, ты только что и выбрался из чьей-то постели, но у меня был длинный день. Говори уже, что тебе нужно.

 

Магнус одернул полы пиджака. Это был крайне оскорбительный выпад. Он не только не проводил время в чьей-то постели – своей постели, к слову – но и убил несколько часов на то, чтобы продумать образ на сегодняшний день. Что, конечно же, совершенно не волновало этого лохматого качка с дешевой стрижкой и многодневной щетиной на гребанном лице.

 

\- Эм, ребята? – позвал их Саймон. – Мне нужно обработать лед, на котором вы стоите.

 

Алек отъехал назад, глубже на лед и дальше от тренерской скамьи. И вызывающе вздернул брови, видимо, решая, что находится на «своей», а не Магнуса территории.

 

Значит, вот как все будет. Магнус последовал за ним к середине катка, осторожно ступая и стараясь не поскользнуться.

 

\- Как Пандемониум? – спросил он, специально игнорируя желание Алека быстрее перейти к делу.

 

\- Нормально. Мы с Лидией отлично повеселились.

 

Алек выделил ее имя, привлекая к нему внимание. Если интуиция не обманывала Магнуса – а он всегда ей доверял – то каждое упоминание женского имени рядом с именем Алека и создавало его имидж.

 

Магнус пользовался косметикой, дизайнерской одеждой и аксессуарами, чтобы показать свою суть миру. Алек пользовался женщинами. Чтобы ее скрыть. Магнус почувствовал себя еще хуже.

 

\- Развлекаешься c девушкой до свадьбы, - пожурил его Магнус. – Плохой мальчик.

 

Алек нахмурился еще больше и практически выплюнул:

 

\- Ты ничего не знаешь ни обо мне, ни о Лидии. Поэтому отвали нахрен.

 

\- Эй, эм, Алек? Магнус? Мне нужно…. – Саймон махнул в их сторону рукой.

 

Магнус отошел с его пути, и Алек двинулся за ним, на этот раз нарушая его личное пространство.

 

\- Чтобы все было предельно ясно – меня от тебя просто выворачивает.

 

Магнус наклонился ближе, их лица были буквально в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга.

 

\- Моя кукушка бьет из тех же часов, милый.

 

Алек непонимающе воззрился на него.

 

\- Что вообще это значит?

 

\- Слишком сложно для тебя? – Магнус задрал подбородок и презрительно усмехнулся. – Ты тоже мне не нравишься, Александр. Более того, ты находишься в самом верху списка ненавистных мне людей, и только это уже о многом говорит. Нужно хорошо постараться, чтобы заслужить первое место.

 

\- Алек. Меня зовут _Алек_. – проревел тот. Он выдохнул и отступил назад, глядя на ведущий к раздевалкам коридор. – Говори уже, какого хрена ты тут забыл?

 

Магнус сложил руки на груди и смилостивился.

 

\- Завтра у меня встреча с Гэллант Групп, они попросили, чтобы ты тоже присутствовал.

 

Алек открыл рот от удивления и выдавил из себя, тщетно борясь с рвущейся наружу яростью.

 

\- Ты мог просто прислать мне сообщение.

 

\- Я привык работать с клиентами лично. Встречаться в их… естественной среде обитания.

 

Сзади послышался кашель, подозрительно напоминающий смех, и Магнус повернулся к все еще работающему на ресурфейсере Саймону. Тот не смотрел на них, но на его губах играла с трудом сдерживаемая улыбка.

 

\- Да ты просто долбанный трудоголик, - издевательски произнес Алек, игнорируя Саймона.

 

\- Рад, что ты, наконец, оценил, какой я самородок, - парировал Магнус.

 

\- Мы закончили?

 

\- Хорошего тебе дня, Александр. – ответил Магнус на пути к выходу.

 

\- В следующий раз отправь сообщение, Бейн. – крикнул ему вслед Алек. – Твое присутствие здесь… приносит больше проблем, чем пользы.

 

Магнус закусил губу, сдерживая порыв ответить в том же тоне. Единственным верным решением было просто уйти.

 

Или врезать по этому заросшему лицу и запачкать идеально отполированный лед Саймона его кровью.    


	5. Chapter 5

Магнус проснулся от бешеного стука в дверь.

 

Он вывалился из кровати прямо на Председателя Мяо, за что расплатился мстительно расцарапанными лодыжками. Сморщившись от боли, он дохромал до двери, отпирая и распахивая ее настежь.

 

Рагнор как раз поднимал руку, чтобы еще раз постучать, и почти угодил Магнусу в глаз, когда тот резко открыл дверь. Магнус отбил неожиданный выпад и мрачно воззрился на двух своих самых лучших в мире друзей.

 

\- Какого вы тут делаете?

 

\- Я же сказал тебе, что он забудет. – проворчал Рагнор, обращаясь к стоящей рядом девушке.

 

\- Сегодня твоя очередь угощать нас завтраком. – напомнила Магнусу Катарина. – Но, так как я знала, что, скорее всего, ты забудешь – как обычно – мы захватили по дороге выпечку.

 

Магнус, наконец, заметил подставку с кофейными стаканами в руках Рагнора и бумажные пакеты в руках Катарины и вздохнул. Он отодвинулся, жестом приглашая их внутрь.

 

\- Напомните еще раз, почему мы не можем завтракать в ресторане?

 

Катарина поцеловала его в щеку.

 

\- Потому что я всегда оставляю слишком большие чаевые, чтобы компенсировать вредный характер Рагнора.

 

\- Я не вредный, - возразил Рагнор очень вредным тоном.

 

\- Именно такой. – в голос ответили Магнус и Катарина.

 

Рагнор надулся.

 

\- Располагайтесь. – произнес Магнус. – Я только почищу зубы и вернусь.

 

Когда он вышел из ванной комнаты – посвежевший и одетый в домашние джинсы с низкой талией и узкую майку – Катарина уже полностью сервировала стол, а Рагнор сидел рядом, закинув ноги на один из стульев, и рылся в телефоне.

 

Магнус его выхватил и положил на стол экраном вниз.

 

\- Мы тут, между прочим, для общения собираемся.

 

\- А ты вместо этого прихорашивался. Молча.

 

\- Ну, а теперь я здесь, - Магнус вытянул вперед руку, - Накофеиньте меня.

 

Катарина вложила в нее чашку и присела рядом, раскладывая завтрак по тарелкам и передавая их Рагнору и Магнусу. Магнус ее обожал.

 

\- Давайте поговорим. – произнесла она. – Как обстоят дела с твоим новым клиентом?

 

Магнус застыл, не донеся круассан до рта.

 

\- Я убью его скорее, чем кончится контракт.

 

Рагнор стащил кружку Магнуса и уставился на лейбл.

 

\- Не помню, чтобы заказывал на завтрак мелодраму с ванильным привкусом.

 

Магнус отобрал кружку обратно и сделал огромный глоток.

 

\- Думаешь, ты смешной? Раскрою секрет – это не так.

 

\- Кто этот новый клиент?

 

\- Хоккеист. – просто ответил Магнус.

 

Рагнор покачал головой и насмешливо фыркнул.

 

\- Он не может быть настолько плохим. – возразила Катарина.

 

\- Может и есть. Он играет в хоккей, отрицает самого себя и ненавидит меня.

 

\- Никогда не понимал этого «отрицания», - отметил Рагнор, пережевывая булочку. – В нем нет смысла.

 

Магнус сощурился и изучающе посмотрел на него.

 

\- Есть, и огромный. Самый что ни на есть конкретный.

 

\- Неправда, - настоял Рагнор.

 

Магнус решил не спорить.

 

\- В любом случае я тоже терпеть его не могу. Но этот контракт должен принести мне столько денег, что даже мой персональный стилист озолотится. Всего-то нужно пережить три месяца и не задушить его.

 

Рагнор запрокинул голову, рассмеявшись.

 

\- Ради всего святого, Магнус, ты точно в него втюришься. Я прямо вижу.

 

Магнус побледнел. От одной только мысли о том, чтобы быть с кем-то вроде Алека – даже не говоря о самом Алеке – ему стало не по себе.

 

\- Ты похоже не слышишь, о чем я тут говорю…

 

\- Бла-бла-бла, - перебил его Рагнор. – Он невоспитанный, и грубый, и сильный, и ….

 

Глаза Катарины искрились смехом.

 

\- И крепкий орешек. А ты любишь сложные задачи, Магнус.

 

\- И вас двоих я тоже не терплю. – без особого энтузиазма произнес тот. Он нахмурился, откидываясь на спинку стула. – Но даже близко не так как его.

 

Затем стиснул зубы и сдавленно произнес.

 

\- Я его просто ненавижу.

 

В комнате воцарилась тишина.

 

Рагнор опустил ноги на пол и наклонился к нему, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо.

 

\- Стоп. Ты что серьезно?

 

\- Магнус, - тихо произнесла Катарина, - Ты хорошо умеешь скрывать свои чувства и прятаться за напускной бравадой, но на самом деле ты _никого_ не ненавидишь.

 

Магнус закусил губы.

 

\- У меня есть список. Довольно короткий, но он существует.

 

Рагнор пихнул Катарину в бок.

 

\- Не забудь про Камиллу.

 

\- Вот она точно заслуживает быть в списке. – согласилась та.

 

\- Он так на меня смотрит… - на секунду Магнус засомневался, стоит ли рассказывать. Но это были его друзья. Он доверял им достаточно, чтобы всем поделиться. – Он заставляет меня вспоминать об отвратительных вещах. Чувствовать стыд, о котором я уже давно забыл. В наше прогрессивное время я не могу смириться с таким поведением. Сейчас все уже иначе. Ты старше меня, Рагнор. Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю.

 

В ответ он получил лёгкую улыбку.

 

\- Спасибо, что напомнил мне о моем преклонном возрасте, Магнус.

 

Катарина подвинулась к нему ближе.

 

\- Ты уверен, что понял все правильно?

 

Ее взгляд светился добротой, а обхватывающие чашку руки были созданы исцелять. Она была слишком хороша для этого мира. Слишком замечательная, чтобы быть одной из друзей Магнуса, одной из его лучших друзей.

 

Магнус похлопал ее по руке.

 

\- Я слишком часто встречал таких мужчин, как он, чтобы не распознать ложь.

 

\- Знаешь, такое поведение обычно вызвано в первую очередь ненавистью к себе, - заметила она.

 

От этой мысли Магнус почувствовал себя неуютно, поэтому сразу же ее отмел. Он выпрямился на стуле.

 

\- У меня нет времени заниматься его психоанализом или спасением – он мой клиент. И моя задача принести ему кучу денег, чтобы в процессе это принесло кучу денег мне. Я могу сделать это и без лишних сантиментов. Более того, мы можем стать очень успешными партнерами, потому что никакие дружеские или личные чувства не будут мешать мне во время переговоров.

 

Рагнор ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Какой ты безжалостный. Запишешь этот разговор для меня?

 

***

Алек сидел напротив кабинета Магнуса, возясь с галстуком и пытаясь поправить узел. Он часто носил костюмы – на пресс-конференции перед играми или на благотворительные вечера – но этим утром, вломившись в шесть утра, одежду ему выбирала Иззи. Ей нужно было удостовериться, что костюм идеально подчеркивал его физическую форму. Чтобы _показать товар лицом_ , так она выразилась. В последние дни он чувствовал, что весь его успех перевернули с ног на голову, превратив из удовольствия в персональную пытку.

 

Но набег на его шкаф в несусветную рань или привлекательность его бицепсов в той или иной рубашке – о чем Иззи беспокоилась больше всего – не были его главной сегодняшней проблемой. У него было твердое ощущение, что его позвали на эту встречу ради смеха. А ему ведь действительно _нужна_ была эта сделка. Но его участие во всех серьезных переговорах было под угрозой, и все из-за Магнуса Бейна.

 

\- Хорошо выглядишь, Алек. – шепнула ему Клэри со своего стола.

 

Алек сдержанно улыбнулся, то и дело поправляя запонки – нервное напряжение начало нарастать. Он нахмурился.

 

\- Бейн уже здесь?

 

Клэри кивнула.

 

\- Он сейчас на встрече с миссис Эрондейл. Она хотела узнать, как ему удалось договориться о встрече с Гэллант Групп.

 

Алек удивленно вскинул брови.

 

\- Прости, что?

 

\- Магнус. И Гэллант. Это огромное событие.

 

Он пересел со своего места поближе к столу Клэри, неспособный пересилить любопытство.

 

\- Почему? Разве вы не постоянно работаете с этой компанией?

 

\- Никому в IE этого пока не удавалось. Гэллант – огромная корпорация, если получим с ними контракт, то и всем остальным нашим агентам будет открыта туда дорога. - Она покачала головой и с гордостью улыбнулась. – Я сама пока не понимаю, как Магнусу это удалось.

 

Алек застыл, пытаясь переварить информацию – она совершено не сходилась с его мнением о Магнусе. Позади раздался стук каблуков. Он повернулся и увидел Имоджен Эрондейл, ее высокие шпильки безжалостно чеканили шаг в их направлении, мимо разделенного на кабинеты опен-спейса к отдельным офисам. Магнус шел рядом.

 

И сегодня он выглядел… по-другому. Его костюм все же чуть переливался, но крой был классическим, и он явно был сшит на заказ. Волосы против обыкновенного были консервативно уложены и убраны с лица. Веки только слегка были припорошены дымчатыми тенями, а на губах не были ни следа блеска – их розовый цвет был совершенно натуральным.

 

Не то, чтобы Алек обратил на это внимание. Хоть какое-то.

 

Он сердито уставился в пол, ожидая приближения Имоджен.

 

\- Алек, - поприветствовала она, протянув ему руки. Тот наклонился поцеловать ее в обе щеки. – Надеюсь, тебе нравится работать с Магнусом?

 

Алек откашлялся, посмотрев на того через плечо. Магнус не произнес ни слова. Как в рот воды набрал.

 

\- Посмотрим, как все пройдет сегодня.

 

\- Конечно. – ответила она.

 

\- Прошу прощения, миссис Эрондейл, мистер Бейн. – вмешалась Клэри. – Люди из Гэллант уже прибыли.

 

Магнус вежливо кивнул Клэри. Ранее Алек был бы готов поклясться, что такая профессиональная учтивость Магнусу совершенно недоступна.

 

\- Пожалуйста, проводи их наверх. Алек, прошу следовать за мной. Для нас забронирован конференц-зал на верхнем этаже.

 

Алек последовал за ним, отмечая, что даже его походка изменилась с последней встречи. Магнус вел себя в высшей степени профессионально. Ответственно. И это изменение было просто… поразительным. Алек нахмурился еще больше.

 

Имоджен сопровождала их до самых лифтов.

 

\- Я слышала, что в этом году Ангелы могут вернуть кубок обратно в Нью-Йорк.

 

Алек оторвался от созерцания Магнуса и посмотрел на нее, придерживая дверь лифта и пропуская ее вперед.

 

\- Я стараюсь не поднимать эту тему.

 

\- Спортивное суеверие. – рассмеялась она, входя в лифт.

 

Магнус стоял впереди у панели управления, Имоджен посередине - лицом к дверям, и Алек встал слева от нее, прислонившись к стене, хотя в данный момент совершенно не чувствовал себя расслабленным. Он резко вдохнул, когда лифт пришел в движение, поднимая их наверх. Каждая секунда тишины словно еще туже натягивала его нервы.

 

\- Вы к нам присоединитесь, Имоджен? – спросил Алек, чтобы разорвать тишину.

 

\- Нет. Я доверяю Магнусу, сделка у нас в руках. Хочу просто поздороваться, а потом уйду.

 

Алек снова посмотрел на того, пытаясь разглядеть то же, что и остальные. Клэри обожала его. Иззи настаивала, что Магнус был бы ему полезен. Имоджен Эрондейл, владелица и глава одного из крупнейших рекламных агентств в мире доверяла ему настолько, что не собиралась присутствовать на встрече с ключевым и жизненно важным для компании клиентом. Но Алек не мог ему доверять…

 

Мог ли?

 

\- Надеюсь, мы скоро увидимся, - произнесла Имоджен, когда двери открылись.

 

Он попытался отбросить мысли о Магнусе, наклонившись и целуя ее в щеку.

 

\- Обязательно.

 

\- Прошу сюда, Алек. – произнес Магнус, показывая рукой направо.

 

Алек на секунду замешкался, перед тем, как выйти в холл - непривычное, но необходимое слово застряло в горле, прежде чем он все-таки смог выдавить из себя:

 

\- Спасибо.

 

Магнус сдержано кивнул в ответ.

 

Алек чувствовал себя все более удрученным.

 

Это был их самый цивилизованный разговор с самой первой встречи, но что-то в нем все равно было неправильным. Магнус не смотрел на него, не провоцировал, вообще _никак_ не реагировал на Алека. Магнус вел себя бесстрастно, без эмоционально. Именно такого отношения Алек и хотел от своего нового агента, но именно со стороны Магнуса оно казалось _неправильным_.

 

Мысли Алека бессистемно метались в голове, и он словно еще чувствовал под ногами неустойчивый пол лифта. Он нервничал перед сегодняшней встречей. Боялся сорвать сделку. Контракт с Гэллант помог бы ему забыть о финансовых проблемах до самого конца сезона, сосредоточиться только на игре. Именно для _таких_ переговоров ему и нужен был агент, но он не мог доверить это Магнусу, попытался сказать он себе. Тот даже ему _не нравился_ …

 

\- Алек? – произнес Магнус.

 

Он очнулся от мыслей, встречаясь с тем взглядом, и, видимо, в его глазах отразились все его неуверенность и страх, потому что черты лица Магнуса внезапно смягчились.

 

\- Нам сюда, - повторил тот.

 

Алек кивнул и почувствовал, как внезапный приступ паники уходит, рассеивается… благодаря молчаливой уверенности, излучаемой Магнусом. _Нет_ , подумал он. Этот человек не мог так на него влиять. Просто не мог.

 

Он _ненавидел_ Магнуса.

 

Алек поскреб пальцами чисто выбритый подбородок и снова уставился на Магнуса, пытаясь разобраться в своих ощущениях. Тот поднял голову, прищурился и открыл рот, желая что-то сказать, но внезапно, словно передумав, резко развернулся и пошел вперед.

 

\- Черт, - Алек попытался прийти в себя и последовал за Магнусом в застекленный конференц-зал.

 

\- Присаживайся во главе стола, - проинструктировал его Магнус, губы были сжаты в тонкую линию. Он вытащил один из стульев из-за стола и передал его ассистенту, выкатившему тот из зала. – Тебе нужно просто сидеть рядом. Говорить особо ничего не придется.

 

Ассистент вернулся обратно минуту спустя, катя перед собой тележку с бутылками воды и глиняными чашками, которые очень подходили под аутентичный, но изящный интерьер главного офиса агентства. Магнус поблагодарил его, а затем принялся расставлять чашки и бутылки воды по местам. Приблизившись к Алеку, он внезапно открыл одну из бутылок и налил воду в стакан, протягивая ему.

 

Алек сделал большой глоток. Он не знал, что сказать, и, как ему вести себя с таким Магнусом.

 

\- Ты сегодня, эм, выглядишь по-другому.

 

\- Сейчас не время, Александр. – отрезал Магнус.

 

Лицо Алека вспыхнуло, но он нашел в себе силы кивнуть и заткнуться.

 

Магнус согнул пальцы – сегодня без единого кольца – стиснул их до хруста, затем вздохнул и занял место рядом с Алеком. Он повернулся к лифтам, где Имоджен как раз приветствовала Гэллант Групп.

 

\- Из лифта сейчас выходит Лазло, - произнес Магнус. – Он глава департамента рекламы. Человек рядом с ним – Томас – их юрист. Лазло обожает кататься на лыжах и часто посещает свою любовницу. Томас предпочитает класть в чай не сахар, а мед. Еще у него чудовищно безвкусная обувь, но невероятное чутье на предметы искусства.

 

Алек мельком взглянул на людей, о которых говорил Магнус, а потом перевел на него взгляд.

 

\- Откуда ты это знаешь?

 

\- Это моя работа, - просто ответил тот. И выгнул бровь. – Хотя, что касается обуви. Это видно невооруженным глазом.

 

Прежде, чем Алек смог понять, что улыбается чему-то, сказанному _Магнусом Бейном_ , тот уже указывал кивком головы в направлении женщины, разговаривающей с Имоджен.

 

\- А это Доротея Роллинс, их директор по маркетингу. О ней тебе ничего не нужно знать. Как и тебе, ей не придется говорить на этой встрече.

 

Алек отпил еще воды. От него требовалось немного, и с этим он был в состоянии справиться. И он даже начинал думать, что у Магнуса действительно все под контролем. Он откинулся на стуле, немного расслабляясь.

 

\- Разве директор по маркетингу должен присутствовать на этой встрече?

 

Магнус ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Нет, не должен.

 

Группа, наконец, вошла в конференц-зал, и Алек встал, чтобы тоже их поприветствовать, отмечая, что Магнус говорит с ними крайне вежливо, но без капли заискивания. Он был чуть приветливее с Доротеей, но это было настолько незаметно, что Алек задумался – не показалось ли?

 

Когда с приветствиями было покончено, Лазло заговорил, устраиваясь поудобнее.

 

\- Давайте приступим. Мы просмотрели анализ затрат и выгод и обзор по рынку, которые ты прислал, Магнус. Вы хотите еще что-то добавить к имеющейся информации?

 

\- Того, что мы прислали, более чем достаточно для начального обсуждения, - спокойно ответил Магнус.

 

Лазло откинулся на стуле. Посмотрел на Алека.  Изучая «товар». Алек еле сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть.

 

\- Поговорим начистоту, - произнес он, возвращаясь к Магнусу. – Я не вижу особой пользы для нашей компании от контракта с простым вратарем.

 

\- И вы просите за него огромную сумму, - добавил Томас.

 

Сидящая напротив Магнуса Доротея, казалось, не обращала никакого внимания на все происходящее. Она листала что-то на телефоне с помощью стилуса.

 

\- Тогда зачем вообще было приходить сюда, Лазло? – спросил Магнус.

 

\- Профессиональная вежливость?

 

Магнус сощурился, косметическая дымка вокруг его глаз добавляла взгляду выразительности.

 

\- Что-то не верится.

 

\- Конечно, мы заинтересованы в мистере Лайтвуде, но мы не можем заплатить ему то, что вы просите.

 

Магнус махнул рукой.

 

\- Тогда озвучьте свое предложение.

 

На этих словах Лазло чуть подвинулся вперед.

 

\- Мы предлагаем половину той суммы, что вы просите, и хотим иметь право на ограничение копирайта и согласование с нами будущих подобных сделок мистера Лайтвуда с другими компаниями.

 

Магнус фыркнул, и все кроме Доротеи повернулись к нему.

 

\- Прошу прощения. Не стоило смеяться? Я подумал, мы уже перешли к шуткам.

 

Лазло побагровел.

 

\- Кажется, вы не совсем понимаете, о чем мы тут говорим…

 

\- Я думаю, это _вы_ не понимаете, зачем мы здесь собрались, - ни секунды не сомневаясь, прервал его Магнус. – имя Алека Лайтвуда широко известно прессе, ему уже симпатизируют как жертве мошенничества. Он не просто какой-то там прославленный плейбой или недосягаемый спортивный божок. Средняя Америка будет его обожать. Он идеально туда впишется - как человек, которому важны целостность брака и семьи - да женщины старшего сегмента будут от него просто без ума. Мужчины будут платить миллионы в год, чтобы выглядеть также как он, и даже несмотря на то, что это никогда не произойдет, они все равно будут тратить деньги, чтобы походить на него хоть отдаленно. Ангелы Смерти, которых обожают в этом городе и вообще во всей стране, сейчас на первом месте во всех списках претендентов на кубок. Меньше чем через три месяца Алек уже будет вам не по карману. Мы сейчас готовы только на два контракта, один из которых уже подписан и исполнен, и сегодня у нас еще четыре встречи. Вы не нужны Алеку – это он вам нужен. И как его агент, я склонен посоветовать ему не подписывать контракт с компаниями, которые не отвечают его условиям и его ценности как таковой.

 

Алек был сражен напором Магнуса. Тем, как убедительно и агрессивно тот говорил. Он посмотрел на Лазло, желая увидеть реакцию – губы того беззвучно шевелились, словно он искал ответ, но не мог найти слов. Губы Алека тронула еле заметная улыбка.

 

\- И не будем забывать, - продолжил Магнус, - что, благодаря Алеку, вы сможете вести переговоры и с другими игроками Ангелов. Чего вам не удалось добиться самим, Лазло. Но, как вы верно заметили, он всего лишь простой вратарь.

 

Магнус на секунду задержал на Лазло взгляд, а затем посмотрел на часы.

 

\- Вы только посмотрите. Вам уже пора.

 

\- Что, простите? – вырвалось у Лазло.

 

Магнус поднялся, одергивая пиджак.

 

\- Мой ассистент вас проводит. Спасибо, что уделили нам время. Вы знаете мой электронный адрес, если захотите еще что-то с нами обсудить. Но, в данный момент, мы не можем принять ваше предложение.

 

Алек чуть не споткнулся, поднимаясь на ноги, по-видимому, ощущая такой же шок, как и Лазло с Томасом.

 

Магнус улыбался как ни в чем не бывало, пожимая руку Доротеи, когда она встала и подошла к ним.

 

\- Очень рад был снова тебя увидеть, Дот. Передавай мои наилучшие пожелания Джерри.

 

\- Обязательно. – она пожала его руку в ответ. – Мы скоро с вами свяжемся.

 

Магнус не стал провожать Лазло, Томаса и Доротею, оставшись рядом с Алеком – тот замер, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Он видел, что Клэри встретила их у лифтов, бросая на него озадаченный взгляд. Тот мог лишь пожать плечами.

 

Алек засунул руки в карманы и повернулся к Магнусу.

 

\- Все прошло… не так, как я ожидал.

 

\- Приму это за комплемент, - ответил Магнус тем же холодным тоном, которым говорил с Лазло.

 

\- Так и есть, - искренне произнес Алек. Он смотрел, как тот движется по переговорной, убирая все со стола. – А если они проведут расследование? Чтобы проверить все, что ты им тут наговорил?

 

\- Я не сказал ни слова неправды.

 

\- Мне важна _целостность_ брака и семьи? – с сомнением спросил Алек.

 

Магнус наполнил стакан водой, отпил и посмотрел на него.

 

\- Ты же такого облика придерживаешься, не правда ли? Такой искусно-созданной идеальной видимости, чтобы не ранить слишком нежные чувства окружающих?

 

Сердце Алека гулко стукнулось о грудную клетку.

 

\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

 

\- Думаю, отлично понимаешь.

 

Магнус мог говорить только об одном – годы отрицания и лжи выработали у Алека невероятное чутье. В горле пересохло, в голосе Магнуса слышалась издевка.

 

\- Как ты узнал? Иззи…

 

Магнус перебил его.

 

\- Несмотря на твое нелестное мнение, твоя сестра - профессионал. Ни Клэри, ни Саймон тоже ничего мне не говорили. Ты отлично маскируешь глубокую ненависть к самому себе – если только не постараться копнуть поглубже. И, похоже, ты очень мало кому показываешь, какие желания, на самом деле, в тебе спрятаны.

 

Алек вскипел.

 

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь.

 

\- К сожалению, я слишком хорошо это знаю. Но это все неважно. Ты скрываешь свою суть, и, видимо, отлично себя при этом чувствуешь. Поэтому моя задача, как твоего агента, выбить тебе контракт на основе имиджа, с которым ты сможешь сосуществовать, и который принесет тебе больше всего денег.

 

Алек запнулся, желая ответить. Он хотел честно рассказать Магнусу, что его не устраивало такое положение вещей. Что не о такой жизни он мечтал, и теперь просто не знал, как вырваться из собственноручно возведенной тюрьмы. Теперь он понимал, что Магнус не просто компетентен, он - мастер своего дела, и, если бы Алек только смог довериться ему, они смогли бы сработаться…

 

Но еле сдерживаемый гнев, полыхающий в глазах Магнуса, заставил его замолчать.

 

Неважно, что он теперь думал о Магнусе.

 

Тот его ненавидел.

 

Алек отступил назад, встречаясь с его непреклонным взглядом.

 

\- Значит, все ради денег?

 

Магнус презрительно хмыкнул и повернулся к Алеку спиной.

 

\- Похоже, что так. Клэри тебя проводит. Я свяжусь с тобой, когда Гэллант объявится.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Как все прошло? – набросилась на него Клэри, стоило дверям лифта закрыться.

 

Алек стиснул зубы, пытаясь совладать с раздирающим внутренности гневом. Он даже смотреть на нее не мог.

 

\- Как Магнус узнал, что я гей?

 

\- Я не говорила!

 

Он глубоко вздохнул и смерил ее таким взглядом, что Клэри невольно отшатнулась.

 

\- Иззи?

 

\- Никогда. – Клэри решительно помотала головой. – Она лично заставила меня поклясться, что я буду держать рот на замке.

 

\- Саймон? - процедил Алек.

 

\- Нет. Он обязательно бы мне позвонил, если бы что-то выболтал. Значит, Магнус в курсе?

 

Алек потер ладонями лицо. Как Магнус вообще узнал? Неужели, все и правда было так очевидно?

 

\- Похоже, я не очень хорошо скрываю свои сокровенные желания.

 

\- Он не мог так сказать, – возразила Клэри.

 

\- И еще он не против держать все в секрете, пока ему платят.

 

Клэри сложила руки на груди.

 

\- Сдается мне, ты перефразируешь.

 

Алек вылетел из лифта, едва открылись двери.

 

\- Да что ты вообще можешь знать, Клэри!?

 

\- Я знаю Магнуса также хорошо, как тебя. – проговорила она, поспевая за ним на каблуках. Клэри хоть и была невысокой, зато очень быстрой. – Он занимается этой работой не ради денег.

 

Алек толкнул двери и вышел на залитую солнцем улицу.

 

\- Все работают ради денег, Клэри.

 

Та дернула его за рукав, задерживая на ступеньках.

 

\- Ладно. Можешь мучиться сколько угодно, но ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что деньги - не основной двигатель человечества.

 

\- Я уже _не_ уверен в этом. Я только что был на встрече, где пытался продать собственную внешность.

 

\- Алек. Сядь. – она взяла его за руку и потянула к скамейке. Фыркнув, он присел рядом, равнодушно глядя на движущийся мимо поток людей.

 

\- Алек, послушай. Тебе платят за отличные показатели в спорте, который ты обожаешь. До чертиков красивое лицо играет не последнюю роль, не буду отрицать. Но это не единственная причина, по которой все эти компании хотят тебя заполучить.

 

Несмотря на ужасное настроение, Алек ухмыльнулся. У Клэри всегда получалось его развеселить. Он насмешливо поднял брови и бросил на нее взгляд.

 

\- До чертиков красивое лицо?

 

\- Ты как фрукт, который я не отказалась бы попробовать. Только в тебе много ГМО… Не слишком натурально.

 

\- Пока ты дойдешь до конца этой чудовищной метафоры, я успею состариться, – ответил он.

 

Клэри закатила глаза и придвинулась ближе, взяв его за руку.

 

\- Лучше расскажи, как все прошло? Встреча так быстро закончилась!

 

Алек шумно выдохнул. Он все еще переваривал случившееся.

 

\- Магнус был… потрясающим. Никогда такого раньше не видел. Он просто разнес их. Сказал, что нечего больше обсуждать, если они не соглашаются на наши условия.

 

\- Ничего себе.

 

Губы Алека изогнулись в улыбке.

 

\- Это было блестяще. Мне придется сказать Иззи, что она была права. А ты знаешь, как я ненавижу в таком признаваться.

 

\- Магнус – гений, да? Не понимаю, как ему удается так быстро переключаться с одной личности на другую?

 

Плечи Алека поникли, когда он вспомнил, как закончилась их встреча с Магнусом.

 

\- Что ж, один из аспектов его характера точно не изменится. Он меня ненавидит.

 

\- Это не так.

 

\- Я уверен в этом.

 

\- Почему? Что он сказал?

 

Алек встретился взглядом с Клэри. Он знал, что она и так все поймет, но сейчас ему нужно было выговориться, показать кому-то свою боль. Чтобы она увидела его настоящего, а не маску, которую приходилось надевать каждый день.

 

\- Ненавидит, потому что не скрывается, а я - наоборот.

 

Лицо Клэри смягчилось, но в глазах застыла печаль.

 

\- А ты сказал ему, что это был не твой выбор?

 

\- Он бы не стал слушать, даже если бы я рассказал, - пожал плечами Алек. В его голосе было столько горечи. Он отнял руку и встал. – Черт, Клэри. Именно поэтому я и не хотел заключать никаких рекламных контрактов. Теперь меня будут загонять в рамки и диктовать, как мне жить. Частная жизнь перестанет быть частной. Собой я смогу быть только за закрытой дверью, но не перед миром. И у меня больше никогда не будет выбора… открыться.

 

\- Поступок Ходжа, Алек…. У тебя не было выбора.

 

Алек почувствовал, как снова вскипает от злости.

 

\- Он умудряется быть занозой в заднице даже за решеткой.

 

\- Это так, - кивнула Клэри, в ее голосе зазвучал металл. – И это несправедливо. Но рекламные контракты длятся не более двух лет, а к тому моменту у тебя на пальце уже будет чемпионское кольцо – а может и два – и ты сможешь послать нахрен весь мир. Все это временно, Алек.

 

\- Тшшш, - пожурил ее Алек, мягко улыбаясь, - Ни слова о кольцах и чемпионатах.

 

\- Вы проведете сегодняшний вечер с Иззи? Это здорово.

 

Алек снова опустился на скамейку рядом с ней.

 

\- Если только я смогу вынести ее злорадство.

 

\- Она гордится тобой, Алек. И всем, что ты делаешь. Иззи поддерживает тебя, как никто другой и нельзя обвинять ее за радость твоим успехам. Если Магнус и правда был так хорош, думаю, что вести от Гэллант не заставят себя ждать.

 

\- Несмотря на все мои сомнения, я и правда хочу получить этот контракт.

 

Клэри кивнула.

 

\- Я знаю. Жизнь…

 

Алек перебил ее.

 

\- Полное дерьмо, а потом ты умираешь. Да, я знаю.

 

\- Я собиралась сказать «полна тайн», – Клэри толкнула его плечом. – Вот что значит два разных человека.

 

Алек обнял ее. Они не всегда хорошо ладили, но он любил Клэри. Она была одной из его лучших друзей, именно из-за таких моментов, как сейчас – когда она убеждала его, что жизнь не так ужасна, как он себе напридумывал.

 

\- Напиши, если что-то узнаешь, ладно? И хорошо вам сегодня провести время с Саймоном.

 

Клэри обняла его в ответ, устраиваясь щекой на его груди.

 

\- Ты тоже, Алек. Передавай всем большой привет.

 

***

Магнус вернул телефонную трубку на базу и широко ухмыльнулся.

 

Четыре часа.

 

Всего четыре часа понадобилось Гэллант, чтобы уступить им еще тридцать процентов и заменить параграф об ограничении рекламы других компаний на двухлетний эксклюзив своих линий продукции. Это был самый большой контракт, который Магнус заключал за всю свою карьеру, и теперь тот открыл двери и всем его коллегам. Это был его шанс оставить свой след в IE, и он им воспользовался. Пожинать его плоды агентство будет еще долгие годы.

 

Это был профессиональный эквивалент искусного стимулирования простаты и доведения своего партнера до дрожи в коленях изумительного оргазма. Опытного любовника, который не забывается. Магнус никогда еще не был так горд собой.

 

Он встал, сдернул с вешалки пальто и вихрем пронесся до стола Клэри.

 

\- Время коктейлей, булочка моя!

 

Клэри даже не подняла глаз от экрана.

 

\- Не могу. Саймон сегодня зайдет в гости. У нас планируется… кое-что.

 

\- Кое-что?

 

Клэри покачала головой, все еще сосредоточенная на происходящем на экране.

 

\- Долгая история.

 

\- Моя дорогая сладкая коричная булочка, мне кажется, ты плохо расслышала. Мне. Нужно. Отпраздновать.

 

Клэри медленно оторвалась от экрана, и ее губы растянулись в улыбке, как только она встретилась с ним взглядом.

 

\- Не может быть. Магнус. Серьезно? Гэллант на крючке?

 

\- Конечно же, – фыркнул Магнус, хотя за последние несколько часов ожидания ему все меньше и меньше импонировала примененная им тактика «плохого копа».

 

Клэри вскочила и стиснула его объятиях.

 

\- Обалдеть! За такое точно нужно выпить. Приглашаю тебя в гости! Полный бар алкоголя от меня и полный холодильник еды от моей мамы.

 

\- И полный вежливого сарказма Шон. – добавил Магнус.

 

Клэри рассмеялась.

 

\- Ну, хватит. Саймон думает, что тебе не нравится, когда ты притворяешься, что не помнишь его имя.

 

\- Стэнли очень даже мне нравится.

 

Клэри просияла. Ее легко было рассмешить, но ничто не радовало ее больше, чем, когда ее близкие друг другу симпатизировали.

 

\- Я только захвачу пальто. Пошли.

 

Магнус разблокировал телефон.

 

\- Вызовем до твоего дома Убер, к черту метро. Я плачу. Моя королева больше не может ездить вместе с простыми смертными.

 

Клэри смеялась всю дорогу до лифта.

 

***

 

\- Тут гораздо круче, чем в баре, - признался Магнус, потеплее закутывая ноги выданным ему синельным пледом.

 

Он сделал глоток вина и поудобнее устроился на диване. Плакал его костюм. Когда он выберется из этого одеяльного кокона, тот весь изомнется, но с другой стороны именно для этого и были придуманы химчистки. Магнус продрог до костей, пока они добрались до той сомнительной части города, где находилась квартира Клэри, а отсутствие нормального отопления усугубило ситуацию. Но затем она снабдила его вином и мягким пледом, поэтому сейчас ему было уютно и тепло. Пожалуй, Клэри заслужила повышение зарплаты.

 

\- Когда я успел так состариться, что полутемный и шумный бар больше не кажется мне радужной перспективой полной невероятный возможностей?

 

\- Это точно первый признак кризиса среднего возраста. Следующий шаг – седина.

 

\- Я буду выглядеть еще элегантнее с серебряными прядями в волосах. – запротестовал Магнус.

 

Клэри похлопала его по ноге.

 

\- Конечно, милый. Как скажешь.

 

\- Привет, ребята, - поздоровался Саймон, без стука заходя в квартиру.

 

\- Привет, Саймон. – обернувшись через плечо, ответила Клэри. – У нас тут марафон Топ-модели по-американски. Присоединяйся.

 

\- Где твоя прелестная жена? – спросил Магнус.

 

Саймон бросил спортивную сумку в ноги и присел на подлокотник дивана рядом с Клэри.

 

\- Ты ему не сказала?

 

Клэри закусила губу.

 

\- Нет, но можем рассказать, если хочешь.

 

Саймон наклонился к ней ближе, переходя на шепот.

 

\- Он знает?

 

\- Я говорила, что так и будет. – шепотом отрезала Клэри в ответ. – Он _знает_.

 

Саймон нахмурился.

 

\- Ну, и насколько все плохо?

 

\- Не знаю. – раздраженно ответила она. – Тебе стоит спросить…

 

\- Я, конечно, просто обожаю загадки…  - прервал их Магнус. Клэри и Саймон замолкли и воззрились на него, будто забыли о его присутствии. – Ладно, это вранье. Я ненавижу загадки. И решать ребусы тоже не умею. Поэтому от лица третьего колеса в нашем расшатанном велосипеде, прошу начать изъясняться цельными предложениями.

 

Саймон бросил на него взгляд и поправил на носу очки.

 

\- На тебе, что, костюм?

 

\- Тут холодно, и штаны Клэри для йоги еле достают мне до коленей. А я не желаю никому показывать свои ноги, пока не наступит лето.

 

Саймон недовольно прищелкнул языком.

 

\- Не уверен, что мне нравится твой сегодняшний наряд, Магнус.

 

Клэри пихнула его в живот свободной рукой, и тот вскрикнул от удивления.

 

\- Что? Это цельное предложение.

 

\- Он просто сногсшибателен, – безоговорочно отрезала она. – Так выглядит успех.

 

\- Не пойми меня неправильно, Магнус. – пошел на попятную Саймон. – Ты и правда шикарно выглядишь, а еще очень представительно и… скучно. Это не _ты_. Не носи его больше. Он меня пугает.

 

Магнус встал, расстегивая пиджак, и Саймон округлил глаза в удивлении, продолжая бормотать.

 

\- Я, конечно, сказал, что ты выглядишь шикарно, но не нужно ради меня раздеваться…

 

Магнус закатил глаза.

 

\- И я не уважаю свингеров. Хотя при должных обстоятельствах я, конечно, мог бы…

 

Магнус выгнул бровь и сбросил пиджак с плеч.

 

\- Но я в очень серьёзных отношениях. Типа пока смерть не разлучит нас и все такое.

 

Магнус полностью снял пиджак, демонстрируя золотых драконов в языках малинового и пурпурного пламени, вышитых на рубашке как раз в тех местах, которые скрывал пиджак.

 

\- Все еще считаешь мой костюм скучным, Симус?

 

На лице Саймона расцвела широченная улыбка.

 

\- Ого! Так сверкает. Стоп! Ты только что назвал меня Симусом? Вот черт, он на меня злится. Или наоборот? Я переборщил? – Саймон повернулся к Клэри и ткнул в ее сторону пальцем. – Не смей рассказывать об этом разговоре Иззи.

 

Клэри ухмыльнулась.

 

Саймон упал на подушки и застонал.

 

\- Ты точно ей расскажешь.

 

Магнус закатал рукава рубашки до локтей и снова залез под плед.

 

\- Ты что-то говорил про свою жену, и, где она проводит сегодняшний вечер?

 

\- Точно, Иззи. Моя жена, для которой я на сто десять процентов натурал, сейчас… - Саймон перевел взгляд с Магнуса на Клэри. – Даже не знаю, с чего начать.

 

Клэри вздернула брови.

 

\- С самого начала?

 

\- Вас ждут неприятности, если вы мне об этом расскажете? – спросил Магнус.

 

Саймон покачал головой.

 

\- Нам нельзя было рассказывать, что Алек – гей.

 

\- А теперь, раз я в курсе, то и остальное могу услышать?

 

\- Именно.

 

Магнус пожал плечами и отпил вина.

 

\- Не уверен, что мне все еще интересно, где сейчас Иззи.

 

\- Что означает «теперь я умираю от любопытства». – перевела Клэри.

 

\- Короткий вариант, - произнес Саймон. – Иззи сегодня проводит вечер с Алеком. У их младшего брата день рождения.

 

Магнус привстал.

 

\- Не знал, что существует еще один Лайтвуд.

 

\- Мы так и думали. – ответила Клэри. Она выключила телевизор и развернулась к Магнусу. – Макс был _случайностью_. Алеку было девять, когда тот родился.

 

\- Приятной случайностью для родителей или нет?

 

\- Это спорный вопрос. – сказал Клэри. – Роберт и Мариза Лайтвуд вообще отдельная песня. А для Алека с Иззи? Макс никогда не был ошибкой.

 

\- А длинный вариант?

 

Клэри на секунду замялась.

 

\- Это не очень веселая история, Магнус.

 

Тот внезапно почувствовал беспокойство. Может, Алек ему и не нравился, но он понимал, что существуют истории, рассказывать которые могут только пережившие их люди.

 

\- Мне стоит услышать ее от Алека?

 

\- Он тебе не расскажет, - произнес Саймон. – Я сам слышал ее только от Иззи.

 

\- Не уверен, что мне стоит ее знать. – отметил Магнус.

 

\- Если начистоту, Магнус? – сказала Клэри. – Думаю, тебе стоит послушать.

 

\- Я тоже так думаю, - добавил Саймон. – Принимая во внимание…

 

Клэри кивнула, соглашаясь.

 

Магнус покачал головой.

 

\- Я не понимаю.

 

\- Ты знаешь, что Алек – гей, - произнесла Клэри, - Но не знаешь, почему ему пришлось скрывать это столько лет.

 

Саймон положил руку ей на плечо.

 

\- Иззи думала, что ты в курсе, поэтому и оставил себе его контракт, не смотря на ваши разногласия. Она не будет против, если мы расскажем. Тогда ей не придется рассказывать самой. Это тяжело… для них обоих.

 

\- Ну, хорошо, - сдался Магнус. Они знали семью Лайтвудов гораздо лучше него. – Рассказывайте.

 

\- Я принесу еще бутылку вина, - предложил Саймон. – Клэри, начинай.

 

Клэри поудобнее устроилась на диване, откинувшись на подлокотник и вытягивая ноги к пледу Магнуса. И тяжело вздохнула.

 

\- Десять лет назад Алек заканчивал первый год в колледже. Макс приехал на одну из любительских игр, которые Алек с друзьями устраивали по пятничным вечерам. После игры Алек хотел провести время со своим парнем Раем, еще одним игроком их команды, но в начале ему нужно было отвезти Макса домой.

 

\- Они оба не рассказывали никому ни о своей ориентации, ни о своих отношениях, - добавил Саймон с кухни. – Виделись только за пределами кампуса.

 

\- Один из ассистентов тренера предложил подвезти Макса домой. – продолжила Клэри. – Он был другом семьи, и провел с Алеком много лет в хоккейных лигах, поэтому у того даже сомнения не возникло. Алек и Рай поехали на машине Алека, а Макс - с тренером. Они выехали одновременно. Алек следовал за ними несколькими машинами позади до перекрестка, где они должны были разъехаться в разные стороны – тренер с Максом поехали бы налево, а Алек и Рай двинулись бы, куда и планировали…

 

Клэри нахмурилась.

 

\- Не уверена, знаю ли я эту часть истории.

 

\- Я тоже, - подтвердил Саймон.

 

\- В любом случае, тренер перестроился в левый ряд, чтобы повернуть, и Алек увидел сигнальные огни, которые предупреждали о приближении поезда. Он ждал, что тренер остановится на перегоне, но этого не произошло. Алек видел приближающийся поезд и Макса на заднем сидении машины, которая ни останавливалась, ни ускорялась, и продолжал смотреть… - Клэри сделал глубокий вздох, в ее глазах заблестели слезы. – Алек видел, как поезд на ходу врезался в машину и перевернул ее.

 

У Магнуса все опустилось внутри, больно скручивая внутренности. Он поставил бокал на кофейный столик, подвинулся ближе к Клэри и обнял ее за дрожащие плечи. Он знал, к чему она ведёт.

 

\- Ты можешь не рассказывать дальше, булочка, если не хочешь.

 

Клэри крепко обняла его в ответ.

 

\- Нет, все в порядке. Саймон и Иззи тогда еще не начали встречаться, поэтому мы не пережили это все вместе с ними, но _они_ пережили. Не знаю, как… - Клэри оборвала себя. Она стерла с щек слезы и снова взяла его за руку, собираясь с духом. – Иззи говорила, что столкновение было очень сильным. Но Алек… он даже не подумал, что сам может пострадать. Он вылетел из машины, чтобы добраться до Макса, кричал Раю, просил его помочь, но тот застыл как вкопанный. Орал, что все узнают об их отношениях…

 

Саймон подвинул бокал Магнуса, поставил на стол бутылку вина, а потом присел рядом. На его скулах ходили желваки, в глазах горела ненависть – Магнус никогда раньше не видел его таким.

 

\- А потом Рай сбежал, просто завел машину и уехал. Бросил Алека одного.

 

 Магнус похолодел.

 

\- Нет.

 

Клэри не двигалась.

 

\- Сердце Макса не билось, когда Алек вытащил его из машины.

 

Магнус вздрогнул. Он потянулся и вытер ее слезы, игнорируя свои собственные. Неважно, как сильно он хотел, чтобы эта история закончилась иначе. Он знал, что чувствуешь, когда держишь в руках дорогого тебе человека и не находишь пальцами столь желанный пульс. Это жестокая боль – сворачивающаяся в душе холодная пустота – которую никому не пожелаешь испытать.

 

\- Но Алек… - снова начал Саймон. Его голос дрожал, и пришлось снять очки, чтобы вытереть слезы. Магнус сначала не поверил своим глазам, когда понял, что тот _улыбается_. – Мой засранец шурин научился оказывать первую помощь и реанимировать у одного из тренеров в колледже, поэтому он затянул Максу повреждённую ногу своим ремнем и делал ему массаж сердца, пока не приехала скорая.

 

\- Алек спас Максу жизнь, - с гордостью произнесла Клэри.

 

Магнус выдохнул.

 

 -Макс выжил? Я был уверен…

 

Клэри стиснула его руки.

 

\- Он выжил. Благодаря _Алеку_. Макс потерял нижнюю часть левой ноги, но остался жив.

 

\- И поэтому у меня теперь два засранца шурина, - гордо добавил Саймон. Он подвинул Клэри, чтобы примоститься рядом. Она села ближе к Магнусу и положила голову ему на плечо, рядом был Саймон. Тот вздохнул.

 

\- Потом выяснили, что у тренера было нечто вроде аневризмы, он умер еще до приближения поезда. Никто не виноват в этой аварии, просто трагическая случайность, которая могла закончиться непоправимо.

 

Магнус поцеловал Клэри в макушку.

 

\- Ты была права. История невеселая, но с хорошим концом.

 

Несколько секунд они просто молчали, потом Саймон потянулся к столу и выдернул из бутылки пробку, снова наполняя и раздавая бокалы.

 

\- Вот так все было. Но такие происшествия не проходят бесследно. Замечал когда-нибудь, как Алек растирает левую руку? Часть обломков застряла в ней, когда он пытался вытащить Макса. Рука частично онемела, к ней уже не вернется чувствительность.

 

\- Но это его не останавливает, - сказала Клэри. – Ничто не может остановить Алека, когда он загорается. И эта черта одна из моих самых любимых в нем.

 

Она рассказывала о его клиенте – Алеке Лайтвуде –  человеке, которого она несомненно любила и о котором заботилась, как о члене семьи. О котором сам Магнус судил по его профессии и внешности. По первому впечатлению…

 

Точно как всегда судили его самого.

 

На душе заскребли кошки...

 

\- Думаю, я понимаю. Но как все это связано с тем, что он скрывает свою ориентацию?

 

Клэри подняла голову и посмотрела на него.

 

\- Попытайся понять. Алеку было восемнадцать, когда все произошло. Он еще ничего не говорил своей семье. Но по словам Иззи, у них с Раем все было серьезно, и он собирался о них рассказать. Авария и дальнейшая реабилитация Макса изменили жизнь их семьи на годы вперед. Алек задвинул свои желания на задний план ради брата.

 

\- Между ними с Раем все было кончено сразу же, как тот сбежал с места аварии, поджав хвост, – добавил Саймон, каждый раз произнося имя Рая с ненавистью. – Тот перевёлся в другой колледж на следующий год, но не думаю, что Алек пережил его предательство. То, что произошло с Максом и Раем, подорвало его веру в людей на долгое время. Поэтому он так и не рассказал ничего про себя. И ни с кем не встречался – ни серьезно, ни просто так – а потом он перешёл в профессиональную лигу и возможность открыться вообще перестала существовать.

 

Семь лет назад Магнус работал в IE ассистентом, однако отлично помнил условия спортивных контрактов.

 

\- Он не смог открыться из-за контракта?

 

Клэри кивнула.

 

\- Макс тоже пережил трудные времена. Сначала привыкал к протезу, потом последовал развод их родителей, а потом он узнал, как авария повлияла на жизнь Алека. Но сейчас все в порядке. Он учится в Колумбийском на инженера. Хочет придумывать и создавать спортивное оборудование для людей с ограниченными возможностями, чтобы все могли заниматься спортом.

 

\- Он отличный парень, который отпускает совершенно неподобающие шутки, - рассмеялся Саймон. – Он просто не может не понравиться, честное слово.

 

Клэри взглянула на Магнуса.

 

\- Я бы сказала, что тебе он тоже понравится, но не уверена, поскольку с одним Лайтвудом я все же промахнулась.

 

 _Нет_. Это он ошибся.

 

Но, прежде чем Магнус смог подобрать слова для ответа, Саймон продолжил рассказ.

 

\- В любом случае, короткий ответ на длинный вариант «где сегодня ночует Иззи» - каждый год Иззи, Алек и Макс собираются на его день рождения и проводят вместе вечер. Одна ночь в году только для них троих.

 

\- А Саймон ночует у меня, - добавила Клэри. – Послушай, Магнус, я знаю, что Алек раскрылся только нескольким людям, но еще я знаю, что он не хотел такого поворота. И не так он бы хотел провести остаток жизни.

 

Магнус кивнул, принимая ее слова. Он не знал, что тут еще можно сказать.

 

\- Значит, Алек в курсе, что ты знаешь о его ориентации? – спросил Саймон.

 

\- Верно.

 

\- И? Как прошел разговор?

 

Магнус вспомнил уязвимость – страх – вспышкой пронесшиеся в глазах Алека, когда он высказал ему все после встречи. Он сделал большой глоток вина.

 

\- Тогда я чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее, чем сейчас. Трудно кого-то ненавидеть после такой истории.

 

\- Тебе изначально не стоило его ненавидеть. – мягко упрекнула его Клэри.

 

Магнус поежился.

 

Она была права.

 

\- Ты уже сообщил Алеку о Гэллант?

 

Магнус отрицательно помотал головой.

 

\- Отправь ему сообщение. Он захочет узнать.

 

\- Он сейчас с семьей, булочка. Это гораздо важнее.

 

\- Отправь сообщение, Магнус, – настояла Клэри с мягкой улыбкой. – Поверь мне. Он будет рад услышать об этом от тебя.

 

***

\- Поверить не могу, что ты сделал форт из одеял на мое девятнадцатилетие, Алек.

 

Алек ткнул Макса локтем в бок и указал рукой на простыню и одеяла, которые он прикрепил к потолку – они покрывали всю зону перед телевизором прямо до огромного дивана. Получался настоящий карнавальный шатер, под которым они, сидя плечом к плечу, смотрели телевизор.

 

\- Я на него три часа потратил. Уважай форт.

 

\- А мне понадобилось всего три минуты, чтобы сделать шоколадные коктейли! – весело произнесла Иззи.

 

Алек через блестящую трубочку отпил еще так-называемого коктейля и поморщился.

 

\- Не уверен, что тут вообще есть шоколад.

 

\- Ну, может там больше водки с ромом, чем шоколада, - призналась Иззи. – И льда вместо мороженого.

 

Макс сощурился и тоже отпил.

 

\- Там, что, еще лимонад?

 

\- Ладно! Сдаюсь. Коктейль называется Зеленый Демон. Но мне же нужно было притвориться, что на этой вечеринке нет места напиткам не по возрасту. Поэтому я добавила в него сироп Hershey’s.

 

Макс покачал головой и отпил еще жути.

 

\- Алек, ты же обещал, что больше не пустишь ее на свою кухню.

 

\- Она это из дома принесла. Я не при чем.

 

Иззи оборвала их разговор поднятым вверх средним пальцем – ноготь переливался серебряным лаком.

 

\- Что будем смотреть, _ми эрманос_?

 

Алек отставил стакан в сторону и взял с дивана приготовленную заранее коробку с блю-рэй дисками.

 

\- Джейсон Стэтхем, Идрис Эльба, Кристиан Бейл или Рок Скала?

 

\- Это актеры, а не названия фильмов, - отметил Макс.

 

Алек ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Я знаю.

 

\- В этом году нам тоже обязательно спорить на этот счет? – пожаловалась Изи. – Мне никогда не разрешается выбрать фильм. Никогда. Алек! Ты мне должен.

 

\- Я изобью тебя своим протезом, если ты хоть на секунду задумаешься позволить ей это сделать, - с угрозой произнес Макс, его губы дрожали от сдерживаемой улыбки.

 

Макс чувствовал себя совершенно комфортно – шутил над вещами, которые когда-то причиняли боль – Алек им гордился. И хотел бы стать хоть вполовину таким же смелым как Макс.

 

Алек выгнул бровь, включаясь в спор.

 

\- Вот значит как? Ну, давай, рискни, братишка.

 

\- Я его подержу, Макс.

 

\- Предательница! – улыбаясь, крикнул он Иззи. – Я такой элегантный одеяльный форт для тебя построил, а ты вонзаешь мне нож в спину!

 

\- А я то думал ты для меня его построил, - крикнул Макс в ответ. – Давай, Из.

 

Иззи озорно улыбнулась и накинулась на него.

 

\- Черт, - все, что он мог издать прежде, чем она рухнула на него, щекоча бока, а Макс присоединился, падая сверху. Они катались по полу клубком конечностей, Алек так смеялся, что стало трудно дышать. И, как только он собрался просить пощады, признавая поражение – потому что Макс держал обе его руки, а Иззи безжалостно щекотала, награждая ужасными прозвищами из ром-комов – все закончилось.

 

Иззи подняла голову, прислушиваясь.

 

\- Это, что, «Dead Inside» Мьюз играет?

 

\- Блин, - наконец, Алек тоже услышал поставленный под влиянием момента рингтон. – Да. Магнус звонит. Подождите секунду.

 

Алек выпутался из их клубка, попутно раздавая сестре и брату подзатыльники, и выполз из форта. Его телефон лежал на кофейном столике в углу гостиной, он снял трубку и поднес ее к уху.

 

\- Что тебе нужно, Магнус?

 

\- У меня есть новости, которые ты захочешь услышать.

 

Алек поднял руку, показывая Иззи и Максу, что отойдет на минуту, и зашел в спальню, закрывая за собой дверь.

 

\- Какие?

 

\- Гэллант предложил контракт, который я советую подписать.

 

Алек неверяще выдохнул.

 

\- Ты серьезно?

 

\- С таким количеством нулей не шутят.

 

У Алека подкосились колени, и он присел на край кровати.

 

\- Черт возьми. И ты звонишь мне, чтобы сказать об этом? Странно, что ты еще не тут.

 

Магнус рассмеялся – искренне и тепло – без капли высокомерия и грубости, к которым Алек уже привык.

 

\- Я хотел заехать, но Клэри посоветовала отправить тебе сообщение, поэтому для разрешения спора мы решили сыграть в маджонг, поскольку Саймон совершенно невежливо отказался голосовать. Но потом мы поняли, что никто из нас не умеет играть в маджонг, поэтому я решил позвонить. Как компромисс. В общем, о деталях можем поговорить позже. Не хочу отвлекать тебя. Возвращайся к семье.

 

Алек был прекрасно знаком с появившимся в животе неспокойным тянущим чувством.

 

\- Клэри рассказала тебе о сегодняшнем вечере.

 

\- Да, рассказала…

 

Алек ждал жалости. Слов сожаления о Максе, которые звучали скорее оскорбительно, чем милосердно. Или зачисления в _герои_ , которым он точно не был.

 

Но этого не последовало. Магнус выдал нервный смешок и произнес:

 

\- Мне сказали, что возненавидеть тебя с первого взгляда было несколько поспешным решением.

 

\- Вот как?

 

\- Если честно, я еще не знаю. – ответил Магнус, в его голосе смешались оттенки сарказма, легкости и _доброй насмешки_. – Нужно провести анализ затрат и выгоды, чтобы решить.

 

\- Я слышал, ты в нем хорош, - в тон постарался ответить Алек. Он был немного дезориентирован их разговором. По сравнению с прошлым разом – всего несколько часов назад -  Магнус _говорил_ с ним, а не _выговаривал_. Он понимал, почему его мнение изменилось, и не мог злиться за это на Клэри. У него самого не хватило бы духу все рассказать. И Алек надеялся, что теперь все изменится.

 

\- Ты здорово сегодня провел встречу с Гэллант. Я подумал, что стоит сказать об этом. Если это не было ясно… ну, ты знаешь… тогда.

 

\- Спасибо, Алек.

 

\- Это мне следует благодарить тебя. – Алек постарался перевести тему. Он не знал, сколько еще может продлиться это хрупкое равновесие между ними. – Я бы не получил этот контракт, если бы не ты.

 

На мгновение наступила тишина.

 

\- Послушай, Алек. Я не согласен с твоим закрытым образом жизни и не могу притвориться, что согласен. У тебя есть и деньги, и имя, чтобы пошатнуть устои и повлиять на общественное мнение…

 

Секунды. Равновесие длилось _секунды_. Алек стиснул руку в кулак и уже открыл рот, чтобы высказать Магнусу все, что думает, но тот внезапно тяжело вздохнул в трубку, и Алек замолчал, сдерживая гнев. Он ждал продолжения.

 

\- Но… - произнес Магнус.

 

\- Но что?

 

\- Но я понимаю, как ты оказался в таком положении. Когда будешь готов раскрыться, скажи. Я помогу тебе всем, чем смогу.

 

Глаза Алека на мгновение защипало. Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь очистить голову от ненужных мыслей.

 

\- Хорошо.

 

\- Мы не обговорили это заранее, - продолжил Магнус. – Но я никогда не позволяю включать оговорки об образе жизни в свои договоры. Существуют стандартные предупреждения о нарушении закона и запреты рекламы и пользования товарами других фирм, но указаний, кого тебе любить, никогда не будет в наших с тобой совместных контрактах.

 

\- Я даже не знал, что был выбор. – замялся Алек. – Спасибо.

 

\- Не за что. Эти оговорки уже давно устарели. А мне платят за то, чтобы ты был доволен.

 

Алек улыбнулся, вспоминая слова Клэри о том, что Магнус занимается этой работой не ради денег. И понял, что это действительно так.

 

\- Значит, дело не только в деньгах?

 

\- Не только.

 

Алек потеребил замахрившийся край старой толстовки, которую он время от времени носил еще с колледжа.

 

\- Так странно. Ты и я. Спокойно разговариваем.

 

Магнус мягко рассмеялся.

 

\- Верно.

 

Алек застонал и рухнул на кровать, на него обрушилась реальность происходящего.

 

\- Иззи теперь изведет меня, потому что я больше тебя не ненавижу. Она была права, Магнус. А я нет. Ты понимаешь, насколько все ужасно?

 

На этот раз Магнус засмеялся в голос.

 

\- Думаю, да. Клэри уже торжествует. С ума меня сводит. – на мгновение он замолчал, и Алек попытался представить, как выглядит задумчивый Магнус. – Знаешь…

 

\- Что?

 

\- А им вовсе необязательно знать, что они были правы.

 

\- Хочешь притвориться, что мы все еще ненавидим друг друга?

 

\- Будет весело.

 

Алек сел. Он хотел в таком поучаствовать.

 

\- И как громко мне нужно на тебя орать, чтобы все поверили?

 

\- Дело не в крике. А в резкости твоего тона и количество вставляемых в предложение херов.

 

Алек задрал бровь.

 

\- У меня еще и тон есть?

 

\- Вот _такой_ тон, - сострил Магнус.

 

 _Черт его дери_. Магнус его дразнил.

 

Он не был согласен с выбором Алека оставаться в тени, но у них впереди было еще много времени, чтобы научиться работать вместе, и Алек подумал… _может, это будет здорово_.

 

Он встал и принял мерить шагами комнату в нетерпении, так ему хотелось рассказать новости Максу и Иззи, но вместе с тем и еще немного поговорить с Магнусом.

 

\- Я завтра буду на концерте Саймона с группой. Может, ты тоже придешь?

 

\- Я так и планировал. Бог рока Саймон сам меня пригласил.

 

\- Здорово. Тогда приходи. Я куплю тебе выпить. Начнем все сначала. Или можешь выплеснуть выпивку мне в лицо, как фишка ляжет.

 

\- Что ж, Александр…

 

\- Магнус, - оборвал его Алек. – Может, я больше и не ненавижу тебя, но все равно не называй меня так.

 

Магнус усмехнулся.

 

\- Хорошо, Алек. Увидимся завтра?

 

\- Да. До завтра.

 

Алек отключился и настежь распахнул дверь спальни.

 

\- Угадайте, кто новое лицо Гэллант Групп?

 

Иззи завопила, Макс потянул его вниз, оба осыпали его поцелуями, и все трое повалились на пол.

 

\- Не испортите товарный вид! – крикнул он дважды перед тем, как Иззи и Макс присоединились к нему в заливчатом смехе.


	7. Chapter 7

Если бы Алек cоставлял для себя рейтинг уютных баров, то самым комфортным стал бы Таки, а не Пандемониум.

 

Хотя, честно говоря, Таки больше походил на закусочную, чем на бар. Он представлял собой огромное помещение с отдельными столиками у одной стены и исцарапанной деревянной барной стойкой с выходом на кухню - с другой. Столы и стулья, за которыми люди обедали днем, сейчас были нагромождены в углу, позволяя вместить в бар больше людей, количество которых явно превышало разрешенное нормами пожарной безопасности Нью-Йорка. Но Алек мог отведать тут бургер – _отменный_ бургер – что в принципе все и решало. Поэтому он отлично проводил время. В баре.

 

С Магнусом.

 

\- Тебе точно можно есть такое в ночь перед игрой? – пожурил его Магнус, наклоняясь ближе. Он сидел на стуле рядом с Иззи.

 

Алек сдержанно улыбнулся и откусил невероятно огромный кусок, свирепо глядя на Магнуса.

 

Он думал, что тот шутит, предлагая скрыть их перемирие от Иззи и Клэри. Но Магнус влетел в Таки фейерверком – искрящимся, шумным, на грани взрыва. Поэтому Алек поддался. К тому же, они и правда отлично повеселились, разыгрывая перед Иззи ненависть друг к другу. Та вела себя очень мило, когда была чем-то расстроена, и ей всегда хорошо удавалось замечать вещи, которые он желал от нее скрыть… Поэтому Алеку _действительно_ было весело. И хотелось поводить ее за нос еще немного.

 

Иззи перевела взгляд с одного на другого – она была очень проницательной и подозревала, что что-то не так – затем одним глотком допила свой коктейль и подозвала бармена, чтобы повторить. Пока она отвлеклась, Магнус подмигнул Алеку, и тот почти поперхнулся, пытаясь сдержать смех.

 

Он отложил бургер и вытер руки салфеткой, возвращая лицу невозмутимость.

 

\- И как группа Саймона называется сегодня?

 

Иззи трубочкой помешала кубики льда в бокале.

 

\- Кажется, «Месть Гридо».

 

\- Значит, он теперь за тех, кто считает, что Хан выстрелил первым? – произнес Алек, заранее зная, что ни Иззи, ни Магнус не поймут шутки.

 

Но Магнус выдал сдавленный смешок, и Иззи резко обернулась на него. Магнус посмотрел за плечо, словно тоже искал источник смеха. Взгляд Иззи медленно возвратился обратно к Алеку.

 

\- Не знаю, что это означает.

 

Магнус зажал рот рукой, стараясь не рассмеяться в голос, но Алеку пришлось отвести от него взгляд, чтобы сохранить хладнокровие.

 

\- Неважно, Из.

 

Иззи снова повернулась к Магнусу, но тот принял безукоризненный вид.

 

\- Что ж, это все, конечно, очень… интересно, но я тоже, как и мой клиент, люблю подержать во рту теплый кусок мяса, поэтому, пожалуй, пойду и посмотрю, что сегодня в меню. Увидимся позже. Наверное.

 

Иззи проводила его взглядом, пока тот не скрылся в толпе.

 

\- Мне кажется, он говорил не о бургерах.

 

\- Плевать, - ответил Алек. Теперь, когда его не жгла ненависть от одного вида Магнуса, стало сложнее придумывать достойные ответы.

 

Иззи нахмурилась.

 

\- Что между вами происходит?

 

Алек пожал плечами и, чтобы скрыть улыбку, прикончил бургер.

 

\- Я решила, вы стали лучше общаться.

 

\- Я уже тебе говорил, я уважаю его профессионализм. Но он необязательно должен мне нравиться, чтобы мы могли вместе работать.

 

\- Хм, - произнесла она с раздражающим спокойствием. – Магнус сказал мне тоже самое.

 

 _Вот черт_. Если он просидит тут еще хоть немного, их замысел точно раскроют. И куда подевался его подельник? Все шло гораздо лучше, когда рядом был остроумный Магнус.

 

\- Мне нужно… Пожалуй, я.. – замялся Алек, отодвигая тарелку в сторону. Он показал большим пальцем за плечо и слез с барного стула. – Да. Я пойду присоединюсь к вечеринке.

 

Алек сделал вид, что не слышит зовущую его Иззи, чтобы не показывать расползшуюся на лице широкую улыбку. У него, конечно, точно не получится скрывать от нее правду весь вечер. Но ему хотелось продлить удовольствие.

 

Он двинулся сквозь танцпол в поисках Клэри, на голову возвышаясь над толпой. Наконец, он заметил ее за одним из стоящих у стены столов.

 

\- Поздравляю с Гэллант, - произнесла Клэри, когда он подошел и присел рядом. Алек приобнял ее за плечи и поцеловал в макушку.

 

\- Спасибо, Клэри.

 

\- Что у вас дальше с этим контрактом?

 

\- Еще несколько дней понадобится, чтобы все подготовить для подписания, но Магнус сказал, что они уже начали согласовывать с ним примерные даты первой съемки для начального проекта. Похоже, она состоится, когда я буду в ЛА. Магнус хочет вылететь следом, как появятся точные даты.

 

Клэри отпила свой коктейль.

 

\- Кажется, ты не против. Если считать, что ты…

 

\- Ненавижу его? – закончил за нее Алек. С него было достаточно и _одной_ сцены притворства за день. Он наклонился ближе. – Не говори пока Саймону с Иззи, но, возможно, я уже не так сильно его ненавижу.

 

Клэри вопросительно выгнула бровь.

 

\- Не так сильно?

 

\- Вообще не ненавижу.

 

\- Я знала, что рано или поздно, он тебе понравится, – засияла Клэри. – И, почему нельзя рассказать Иззи?

 

\- Она была права.

 

\- Поняла. Это идея Магнуса, да?

 

\- Может быть.

 

Клэри с улыбкой покачала головой.

 

\- Опасная вы парочка.

 

Алек не мог не согласиться.

 

Он закинул руку на спинку дивана и окинул взглядом зал.

 

\- А где Саймон?

 

\- Разогревается в мужском туалете. Этот бар, по правде говоря, не предназначен для живых выступлений. Слушай, можешь оказать мне услугу? Официантка принесла его коктейль, но он что-то никак не вернется. Отнесешь ему?

 

\- Конечно. Сейчас вернусь.

 

Алек подхватил бокал со стола и спустился на первый этаж, двигаясь в сторону уборных. Иззи все еще сидела у бара, болтая с одним из товарищей Саймона по группе. Клэри держала их стол в ожидании выступления. А Магнус… Алек поискал в толпе ярко-голубую тунику, и заметил его в углу, припавшим губами к шее… какой-то девушки?

 

Алек застыл, как вкопанный, расплескивая содержимое бокала на рубашку.

 

***

Возможно, Магнусу все еще нравились темные шумные бары, в противовес тому, что он говорил Клэри вечером ранее.

 

\- Могу я предложить тебе выпить? – спросил он Дженифер, отводя темную прядь волос от ее заново накрашенного рта. – Это самое малое, что я могу сделать.

 

Ее взгляд задержался на его губах, пальцы вплелись в браслеты на его запястьях, притягивая ближе.

 

\- Мы с друзьями собирались в другой клуб. Ты можешь…

 

\- Эй, Магнус.

 

Магнус поднял взгляд и увидел своего клиента с полупустым бокалом в руке – на рубашке расплывалось мокрое пятно. А еще он хмурился.

 

Магнус отступил от Дженнифер.

 

\- Алек! Это Дженнифер.

 

\- Джессика, - поправила девушка.

 

\- Прошу прощения, - искренне произнес Магнус, - Алек. Джессика.

 

Она одарила его улыбкой.

 

\- Все в порядке, Магнус. В уборной было довольно шумно, – он обвила его за пояс руками и окинула Алека взглядом. – Откуда вы друг друга знаете?

 

\- Я его агент, дорогая.

 

\- Магнус, ты агент?! А ты, Алек…? – проворковала она. А потом ее глаза широко распахнулись. – О боже, ты же тот актер, который недавно получил роль в фэнтези-сериале по тем самым книгам?

 

Алек сощурил левый глаз, как делал всегда, не понимая, что происходит. И это было… пугающе обезоруживающим.

 

\- Что? Нет. Я играю за Ангелов Смерти.

 

Джессика выпрямилась во весь рост, откидывая волосы с плеч и груди.

 

\- Спортсмен? Может, вы оба хотели бы, не знаю…. поделить… меня?

 

\- О. Мой. Бог. – выдохнул Алек, теряясь в шоке пополам с возмущением.

 

\- Не могу не поаплодировать твоему воображению, Джессика, - вмешался Магнус. – Но у нас с Алеком строго профессиональные отношения.

 

Он ухмыльнулся, глядя на Алека. Магнус отлично проводил этот вечер в Таки, и в основном это было из-за их шутливой договоренности.

 

\- К тому же есть еще небольшая проблема – он ненавидит меня, а я – его…

 

Алек пожал плечами.

 

\- И не о чем тут больше говорить.

 

\- Злой секс может быть таким _страстным,_ – возразила она.

 

Щеки Алека ярко заалели, полыхая. В этот момент он выглядел таким невинным, подумал Магнус. Беззащитным и настоящим.

 

Ему стало интересно, как бы выглядел Алек, полностью обнажив все чувства.

 

Магнус затряс головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли и спеша избавить Алека от дальнейшего смущения.

 

\- Нам, пожалуй, стоит вернуться к друзьям.

 

Алек поскреб щетину и усмехнулся.

 

\- Думаю, это хорошая идея.

 

***

\- Клэри попросила тебе передать, - произнес Алек, всовывая уже потеплевший коктейль в руку Саймона.

 

\- Не могу взять, - ответил Саймон, - мне нужны свободные руки.

 

Алек отметил, что у Саймона не было с собой ни гитары, ни телефона, затем окинул взглядом обшарпанную уборную…. Ему больше не хотелось думать, зачем Саймону нужны были свободные руки.

 

Алек отпил из бокала, раз тому он уже был не нужен. И поморщился от можжевелового привкуса. Джин. Отвратительно.

 

Но сделал еще глоток просто, чтобы успокоить ураган путающихся в голове мыслей.

 

\- Я, эм, сейчас наткнулся на Магнуса. Он целовался с девушкой.

 

Саймон рассмеялся.

 

\- Только с одной? Он сегодня не в форме.

 

Алек поднял голову, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Саймона и пытаясь понять, не разыгрывает ли он его. Но тот уже вернулся к своему занятию и снова начал распеваться – низкие горловые звуки эхом отражались от стен.

 

Но Алек думал, что Магнус - гей. А сейчас получалось, что это было… не так.

 

Эта тема несколько раз проскальзывала в их диалогах, но это были перепалки, ругань, а не разговор. Может быть, Магнус просто ввел его в заблуждение…?

 

Он совершенно запутался.

 

И теперь не знал, как спросить об этом Саймона и не выглядеть при этом идиотом или влезть не в свое дело, интересуясь личной и профессиональной жизнью Магнуса.

 

Алек принялся ходить из стороны в сторону, попеременно прикладываясь к джину с содовой.

 

\- Алек? – произнес Саймон.

 

Тот остановился.

 

\- Да?

 

\- Я, конечно, очень люблю бывать в зоопарке, особенно у загонов с тиграми и львами. Можно наблюдать, как эти опасные и красивые существа бродят туда-сюда… Но сейчас твое мельтешение меня очень отвлекает.

 

Алек показал на дверь.

 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я…

 

\- Ушел. Да. Пожалуйста. Прости, я просто…

 

Алек выдавил из себя смешок, загоняя подальше мучающие его вопросы, на которые ему совершенно не нужно было знать ответ.

 

\- Все в порядке, Саймон. Удачи сегодня.

 

***

Магнус взял у бара еще один коктейль и подошел к сидящей за столом Клэри точно, как заиграла музыка. «Месть Гридо» играла не в самом любимом музыкальном стиле Магнуса, но голос у Саймона был приятный. Субботний вечер мог пройти намного хуже.

 

Он заметил стоящую у самой сцены Иззи, она смотрела на своего мужа, словно была ожившим смайликом с сердечками вместо глаз. Саймон смотрел в ответ, будто в помещении она была одна, и от всей этой сцены у Магнуса защемило сердце. Он не мог представить, что с таким же обожанием относился бы к кому-то из своих бывших – но это не означало, что так будет всегда. Когда-нибудь и ему повезет.

 

\- Привет, красавчик! – поприветствовала его Клэри. Она показала на сидящего рядом с ней парня. – Это Майк. Один их моих друзей по колледжу.

 

Магнус сел рядом с Майком, замечая, как тот окинул его заинтересованным взглядом, и представился. После этого все трое замолкли, углубившись в музыку. Но каждый раз, когда Магнус смотрел на Майка, тот улыбался в ответ. Поэтому он придвинулся ближе, демонстрируя свою ответную заинтересованность и начиная разговор. Если он хотел когда-нибудь найти свою любовь, нужно было действовать.

 

В конце концов, во время поисков можно было и просто повеселиться.

 

Майк оказался приятным, умным и внимательным. Правда, у него были светлые волосы, но Магнус мог и наплевать на свои предпочтения ради искры – момента, когда интерес перерастал в желание, необходимость. Страсть. И редко кто мог пробудить в нем столь сильные чувства с самого начала.

 

Магнус отмахнулся от волны внезапного беспокойства, когда эта мысль пришла ему в голову, прокручиваясь снова и снова, будто было что-то, что он упускал из виду…

 

Краем глаза он заметил, как к столу подошел Алек, и автоматически подвинулся, освобождая ему место рядом с собой. Майк рассказывал о масляных красках и картине, которую, он надеялся, примут в одну галерею в Сохо, но Магнусу было сложно сконцентрироваться на его словах…

 

Из-за Алека.

 

Тот явно намеренно прислушивался к их разговору. Магнус попытался сосредоточиться на мужчине напротив, а не на сидящем сбоку – особенно, когда Майк записал и передал ему свой номер телефона. Но Алек даже не пытался скрыть, что слушает их разговор.

 

Майк шепнул что-то Клэри, и та, мимолетно улыбнувшись, бросила на Магнуса взгляд. Обычно он счел бы это хорошим знаком, но сейчас понял, что его это… не трогает. Он немного отодвинулся, сунул телефон Майка в карман и повернулся к Алеку. И тихо – так чтобы только он его услышал – произнес:

 

\- Ты был в нем заинтересован?

 

Лицо Алека вспыхнуло смущением еще ярче, чем в случае с Джессикой.

 

\- Нет. Я просто… разве ты только что не был…

 

Он поморщился и сделал глоток из бокала.

 

\- Неважно. Это не мое дело.

 

Он выглядел как заблудившийся щенок, и Магнус сразу же понял, к чему тот ведет.

 

\- А, ты о Джессике. Кажется, она все-таки нашла добровольцев для страстного злого секса втроем. Довольно предприимчивая девушка. Знаешь, надо бы предложить ей работу… - он ухватился за спинку дивана позади головы Алека и приподнялся, оглядывая танцпол.

 

Алек посмотрел на него снизу-вверх.

 

\- Ты серьезно?

 

Магнус опустился вниз, чтобы ответить, и понял, как близко они друг к другу сидят. Он видел покрасневшее место на нижней губе Алека, словно тот терзал кожу зубами… Магнус отодвинулся на свое место.

 

\- Думаю, да. А что?

 

\- Ничего. – Алек оглянулся назад, а потом резко развернулся к Магнусу всем корпусом, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы тот мог слышать его сквозь музыку. – Просто знаешь… я просто… я никогда не встречал таких людей, как ты.

 

\- Мне стоит принять это за комплимент?

 

\- Это больше наблюдение, но не плохое. Поэтому, да, можешь.

 

Магнус взмахнул рукой, браслеты на его запястье зазвенели.

 

\- Может ли совершенно здоровый человек жить в этом мире и не рехнуться?

 

\- Это не ты сказал.

 

\- Я только что это сказал.

 

\- Нет. Не _ты_ это сказал. Это Урсула Ле Гуин.

 

Магнус ошарашенно замолчал.

 

Алек внимательно посмотрел на него, впитывая реакцию.

 

\- Прошел всего день, но ты, кажется, уже забыл, что я не просто вратарь.

 

Магнус поправил кулоны на шее и развернулся к нему полностью. Их колени оказались очень близко друг к другу, достаточно, чтобы ощутить жар чужого тела, но недостаточно, чтобы соприкоснуться.

 

\- Принято к сведению. Значит, ты любишь читать?

 

Алек весело фыркнул.

 

\- Да. В самолетах, и в автобусах, и в отелях. Очень много.

 

\- Никакого телевидения?

 

\- Мы с Джейсом всегда живем вместе на выездных, вот он любит ТВ. Чтобы ящик все время работал – ему нравится, когда что-то шумит на фоне, помогает очистить голову от ненужных мыслей. А я всегда в наушниках, либо просто нахожу тихое место подальше ото всех…

 

\- Слушаешь музыку?

 

\- Иногда. Обычно аудиокниги. Я люблю слова больше музыки.

 

\- В музыке тоже есть слова, – подчеркнул Магнус.

 

Алек покачал головой.

 

\- Не во всей.

 

 _Не просто вратарь, это точно_ , подумал Магнус. Он пригубил свой напиток.

 

\- Не знаю, что ответить, Александр.

 

Алек закатил глаза.

 

\- Алек, Магнус.

 

Тот закусил соломинку и улыбнулся.

 

\- Я все еще не решил, что кажется наиболее подходящим – выпить мой коктейль или…

 

\- Узнать, как он будет смотреться на моем лице?

 

В словах слышался дразнящий подтекст, которого Магнус не ждал. Сегодняшний день был полон сюрпризов.

 

\- Я всей душой одобряю двусмысленные каламбуры о лице, - подбодрил его Магнус. – Можешь продолжать, сколько хочешь.

 

Алек выгнул бровь.

 

\- Ну, давай, Лайтвуд. – бросил ему вызов Магнус.

 

\- Я так и знала! – окликнул их кто-то сбоку.

 

Магнус огляделся, замечая, что музыка замолкла, в Таки снова горел верхний свет, а рядом стояла торжествующе улыбающаяся Иззи, показывая на них пальцем.

 

\- Я видела, что вы друг другу улыбались. – продолжила она. – Вы подружились, да?

 

Краем глаза Магнус увидел, как на лице Алека расплывается коварная ухмылка. Внутри зашевелилось беспокойство, но он вообще не ожидал ощутить на лице теплый резко выплеснутый в него коктейль. Алек вскочил, проорав:

 

\- Да пошел ты, Бейн!

 

И с этими словами вылетел из бара.

 

Его плечи дрожали от смеха.

 

***

Алек все еще посмеивался, открывая ключами входную дверь и заходя в квартиру. Он повесил их на крючок и достал телефон, набирая Магнуса. Сработал характерный звук включившегося Фейстайма, прошло два гудка, и в тот момент, когда Алек задумался, возьмет ли тот вообще трубку, послышался щелчок, и недовольное лицо Магнуса появилось на экране.

 

\- Вы позвонили в «Эмпориум Джина» Магнуса Великолепного. Мы насквозь мокрые и липкие, но зато пахнем можжевельником. Чем можем Вам помочь?

 

Але снова расхохотался, вытирая выступившие слезы.

 

\- Мне так жаль. Но Иззи появилась так внезапно и была такой самодовольной, что я не знал, как еще поступить!

 

Магнус стал еще мрачнее, но Алек уже начал понимать, когда тот притворялся. Его выдавали глаза. Каждый раз.

 

\- Повиси минуту. Ты позвонил как раз, когда я переодевался. – Магнус отложил телефон в сторону, потому что Алек внезапно увидел стену или некую перегородку, выкрашенную алым.

 

Алек снял ботинки и прошел в спальню, тоже откладывая телефон, чтобы снять рубашку и джинсы.

 

\- Я оплачу химчистку, – предложил он, продолжая разговор, хотя Магнус сейчас и не мог его видеть.

 

\- О, я в этом не сомневаюсь, - послышался голос Магнуса. – Еще я попросил Клэри напомнить мне больше никогда не _подначивать_ профессиональных спортсменов.

 

Алек снова взял телефон в руки, но Магнус еще не вернулся.

 

\- Для нас это как красная тряпка для быка.

 

На экране внезапно замелькало, а потом показалось лицо Магнуса.

 

\- Я запомню. Ты уже можешь прекратить смеяться.

 

\- Не могу, - запротестовал Алек, - Ты бы видел свое лицо!

 

\- Я не мог. Ты меня ослепил. С помощью джина.

 

Алек положил несколько подушек у изголовья кровати, устраиваясь на них поудобнее.

 

\- Это была твоя идея притвориться, что мы все еще ненавидим друг друга.

 

\- Да, но, кажется, это мне было предложено швыряться выпивкой, а не тебе.

 

Алек пожал плечами.

 

\- Я увидел возможность и воспользовался ей.

 

\- Ты вратарь, а не нападающий, - со знанием дела произнёс Магнус. – И шайбы не забрасываешь.

 

\- Ого, - воскликнул Алек, на губах появилась улыбка. – Посмотрите-ка, кто-то интересуется хоккеем.

 

\- Может, я и закачал пару книг в свой Киндл.

 

\- Ты читаешь про хоккей? Урсула Ле Гуин – одно дело, но _хоккей_? Нет. Ни за что. Так вообще не пойдет. Тебе нужно прийти на игру.

 

Магнус скривился.

 

\- В аду похолодает в тот день, когда я добровольно соглашусь пойти на спортивное мероприятие.

 

\- Мы сыграем с Дьяволами, когда вернемся, - невозмутимо ответил Алек.

 

Угол рта Магнуса дернулся вверх.

 

Алек не сдержал довольную ухмылку.

 

\- Я почти заставил тебя улыбнуться.

 

\- Вот и нет, - засопротивлялся Магнус. – Это был кошмарный каламбур.

 

Улыбка Алека исчезла. Он подумал о двусмысленных шутках, метафорах и намеках, которые так любил Магнус.

 

\- Послушай. Могу я спросить тебя?

 

\- Если это не касается джина, то да.

 

\- Я знаю, что это прозвучит довольно глупо, - предупредил Алек. Он глубоко вздохнул. – Я не знаком больше ни с кем, кто, как я, не был бы натуралом… и не знаю, есть ли у меня право знать такое о ком-то другом… но ты... и я…

 

Лицо Магнуса внезапно смягчилось.

 

\- Я бисексуал, Алек. Полагаю, ты это хотел знать.

 

\- То есть … тебе нравятся и мужчины, и женщины?

 

\- Если по-простому, то да.

 

Алек на секунду задумался. И поскрёб щетину на подбородке, которую завтра предстояло сбрить.

 

\- Я почти уверен, что на сто процентов гей, меня вообще не интересуют женщины.

 

\- Почти?

 

Алек фыркнул.

 

\- Ладно, совершенно уверен. То есть, я вижу, что женщина красива, но… ничего не происходит.

 

\- Я твой агент, Алек – проворчал Магнус. – Мне не нужно знать, что происходит или не происходит в твоих южных регионах.

 

\- Я не это имел в виду… -  запнулся тот.

 

\- Я шучу, Алек.

 

Он поглубже зарылся в подушки.

 

\- Я не привык разговаривать на такие темы.

 

Магнус куда-то двинулся, на экране снова замелькало. Когда картинка появилась снова, Магнус уже сидел на черном бархатистом диване. И он явно был без рубашки.

 

Спустя столько лет в тени, Алек отлично научился смотреть незаметно. Но он постарался не обращать внимание на золотистый оттенок присущий коже Магнуса, или что исчезнувшие с груди подвески и кулоны обнажили лепные мускулы… о таких деталях ему лучше было не знать.

 

Магнус _был_ его агентом.

 

\- Все в порядке, - заверил его Магнус, - Веришь или нет, но когда-то я тоже был в таком положении. Познакомиться с людьми, с которыми можно было поговорить… это все для меня изменило.

 

\- К лучшему?

 

Магнус явно задумался. Он провел пальцем по губам, блеска на них уже не было.

 

\- В основном. – наконец, ответил он.

 

\- Сегодня было весело, Магнус.

 

Тот выгнул бровь, словно спрашивал, _серьезно_? Слова тут и правда были не нужны.

 

\- Ладно, ладно. – признал Алек, сдаваясь под незаданным вопросом. – Мне было веселее, чем тебе, особенно в конце. Прости, что облил тебя джином. Больше не повторится.

 

\- О, я обязательно когда-нибудь верну тебе услугу.

 

\- Черт. Ты ведь вернешь, да?

 

Магнус просто поправил пальцами ушной кафф.

 

Алек поражался, как Магнус мог столько выразить, не произнося при этом ни слова. И как у него получалось изъясняться нестандартными оборотами и даже складывать из них целые незаурядные предложения. Магнус общался на совершенно другом уровне, не так как другие. Это было… завораживающе. Вызывающе.

 

Алеку хотелось научиться разговаривать на этом своеобразном языке.

 

\- Завтра я скажу Иззи, что мы больше друг друга не ненавидим, - произнес Алек, - Мне никогда не удавалось скрывать от нее что-то слишком долго. И несмотря на происшествие с джином, думаю, она уже это поняла.

 

Магнус улыбнулся.

 

\- Она хорошая сестра.

 

\- Это так, - Алек подавил зевок и посмотрел на часы – Слушай, мне пора спать. Завтра ранний вылет.

 

\- Хорошего полета и удачи в игре. Спокойной ночи, Алек.

 

\- Спокойной ночи, Магнус.


	8. Chapter 8

Магнус хотел провести вечер спокойно.

 

Спокойно _за_ _просмотром_ матча Ангелов по телевизору и работой из дома, но, тем не менее, продуктивно и в полном одиночестве. После чего он получил сообщение от Иззи с предложением посмотреть игру вместе. Магнус вежливо отказался, аргументируя, что из-за одного _конкретного_ Лайтвуда он уже давно не занимался остальными своими клиентами, а когда она ничего не ответила, решил, что разговор окончен.

 

Затем ему пришло сообщение от Клэри с просьбой прийти к Иззи, потому что там его ждал сюрприз. За ее сообщением последовало другое – извиняющее - от Саймона (он просил прощения за настойчивость, но был вынужден сделать это в принудительном порядке) и очень вежливое (Саймон не хотел, чтобы Магнус подумал, будто тот не желает его у них видеть - наоборот) и неосознанно двусмысленное (не мог бы Магнус, пожалуйста, прийти и спасти Саймона от двойного насилия)… и Магнус не смог отказаться.

 

Он переложил бутылку вина из одной руки в другую и постучал в дверь квартиры Иззи и Саймона.

 

В конце концов, ему нужно было смотреть Саймону в глаза, объясняя, как интернет дефиницирует словосочетание «двойное насилие».

 

Но дверь ему открыл не Саймон. Иззи – ослепительно выглядящая даже в самой обычной одежде – широко ему улыбнулась.

 

\- Рада, что ты смог прийти, Магнус.

 

Он вручил ей бутылку вина и заключил в объятия, а потом отодвинулся, окидывая взглядом ее наряд. На ней была обтягивающая футболка с V-образным вырезом и эмблемой Ангелов на груди и флисовые пижамные штаны с узором из золотистых крыльев.

 

\- Видимо, я переусердствовал с нарядом, дорогая.

 

\- Ты выглядишь превосходно, - возразила она, кивая на его искусно рваные джинсы, дизайнерский топ с молниями от Нейла Баррета и пальто от Джуньи Ватанабе – его последний фаворит в связи с наконец пришедшей в Нью-Йорк весной. Она взяла его за руку и потянула внутрь квартиры.

 

\- Я бы рада надеть что-то другое, но именно это было на мне, когда Алек первый раз «всухую» выиграл матч вместе с Ангелами. И, похоже, мне придется носить его до самой смерти.

 

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

 

Иззи хлопнула его по груди и забрала пальто.

 

\- Поймешь.

 

\- Ты здесь! – воскликнула появившаяся из кухни Клэри. Она встала на цыпочки и поцеловала его в щеку. – У меня кое-что есть для тебя. Я никак не могла найти подходящую именно тебе вещь с атрибутикой Ангелов. А потом нашла вот это…

 

Она подняла вверх небольшую упаковку с логотипом Ангелов и протянула Магнусу.

Тот распаковал ее и вытащил на свет картонную коробочку с наклейками для ногтей. Там были красные и золотые крылья, ледяные шайбы в голубом огне, сверкающий Ангельский меч и отдельные буквы НЙАС с их логотипа.

 

Магнус усмехнулся, тут же притворно мрачнея, и показал ей руку.

 

\- Я только что маникюр сделал.

 

Клэри отмахнулась от него.

 

\- Не притворяйся, что ты первый раз в жизни меняешь несколько дизайнов ногтей за сутки.

 

Она выхватила у него из рук коробочку.

 

\- Я помогу наклеить.

 

\- Ни за что, - произнесла Иззи, отбирая у Клэри наклейки, - Это мой дом. И потом я хочу всем рассказывать, что делала маникюр самому Магнусу Бейну.

 

\- Не позволяй ни той, ни другой касаться твоих ногтей, - в разговор вклинился незнакомый мужской голос. – Я сам тебе помогу.

 

Магнус оглянулся на говорившего парня, который, видимо, был младшим Лайтвудом. На нем было толстовка с эмблемой Ангелов и баскетбольные шорты, заканчивающиеся ниже колен – он стоял, прислонившись к стене - руки скрещены на груди, а одна нога с углепластиковым «гепардовым» протезом лежала на другой, в носке. Волосы у него были светлее, чем у Иззи или Алека, но глаза – такие же темные, как у сестры, а губы в точности, как у брата. Общая невероятная привлекательность, видимо, вообще была семейной чертой.

 

\- Магнус, это Макс. – представила их Иззи. – У него самые надежные руки из нас всех. Думаю, из-за того, что он каждый день возится с электро-схемами.

 

Макс ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Или потому, что ты с младенчества заставляла меня красить тебе ногти.

 

\- Когда-нибудь твоя жена скажет мне спасибо.

 

\- Или муж.

 

Иззи закатила глаза, словно он озвучивал такой вариант не в первый раз.

 

\- Как захочешь, Макс.

 

Она помахала Магнусу бутылкой.

 

\- Хочешь выпить, Магнус?

 

\- Это подарок. Я буду все, что предложишь.

 

Откуда-то из глубины квартиры Магнус услышал, как Саймон кричит _Не вздумай, Магнус!_ Макс фыркнул, а на лице Клэри мелькнуло выражение паники.

 

Магнус выпятил вперед бедро и медленно обвел их всех пальцем.

 

\- Я невольно наткнулся на какую-то семейную шутку?

 

Клэри закусила губу в попытке сдержать смех.

 

\- Я налью тебе бокал вина, которое сама пью.

 

\- Да пошли вы все, - не зло произнесла Иззи, и пошла за Клэри на кухню.

 

Макс оттолкнулся от стены.

 

\- Значит, ты агент Алека…

 

\- А ты его брат… - ответил Магнус в том же спокойно-уверенном тоне.

 

Макс пожал плечами… очень Лайтвудовский жест.

 

\- Уверен, что ни один из нас даже отдаленно не похож на самого угрюмого Лайтвуда.

 

Магнус подавил улыбку – Макс хорошо описал своего брата.

 

\- Но мы оба здесь ради Алека.

 

\- Ну, может ты и ради него, - ответил Макс, в его глазах засверкало озорство, - А я тут из-за парней с большими клюшками.

 

\- Макс! – крикнула ему Иззи с кухни. – Вы только познакомились! Никаких непристойных шуток.

 

Магнус весело ухмыльнулся. Он повысил голос, чтобы Клэри могла его услышать.

 

\- Ты была права, Клэри. Этот Лайтвуд мне нравится.

 

***

Имоджен совершенно верно утверждала, что спорт и предрассудки идут рука об руку. В этом году Ангелы возвели их в абсолют, и, похоже, Алек был среди них самым суеверным. Как и все вратари. Его лицо было гладко выбрито –  теперь так будет каждую игру, пока команда гарантированно не выйдет в плей-офф. Но сейчас он проходил еще через один суеверный обычай, который ему вовсе не хотелось бы делать _практикой_. Его щеки краснели все больше, потому что перед матчем каждый игрок хлопал его по лицу на удачу.

 

\- Я тебя просто ненавижу, Джейс. – сквозь зубы процедил Алек.

 

\- Не моя вина, что всем хочется потрогать твое лицо, - отмахнулся от него Джейс, потуже затягивая шнурки на коньках.

 

\- Каким увлажняющим кремом пользуешься, _ми амиго_? – спросил Сантьяго.

 

Алек только покачал головой и вернулся к затягиванию щитков на ногах. Закончив с нижней частью защиты, он вытащил из шкафчика телефон, чтобы крайний раз проверить сообщения перед тем, как приступить к верхней.

 

Иззи отправила ему короткое сообщение _считай, победа у тебя в кармане_. Макс прислал ряд смайликов в виде меча и замыкающий его смайлик в виде пингвина (команда, с которой они сегодня играли), а потом еще один ряд поднятых вверх больших пальцев с замыкающим его ангелом. Но именно сообщение от Магнуса заставило Алека вернуться к переписке.

 

Тот отправил фото, на котором держал телефон высоко над головой – в кадр попадало лицо Магнуса, и склонившийся над его рукой Макс – брови сосредоточено сведены, в руках ватный диск, которым он протирал его ногти. К фотографии шла подпись: _Если мне и приходится смотреть хоккей, я должен хотя бы выглядеть шикарно._

                                                                                            

Конечно, это было не совсем «посещением» спортивного мероприятия – когда, как Магнус сказал Алеку, наступит холодный денек в аду – но довольно похоже. В конце концов Магнус был у Иззи и Саймона, с его семьей. Мысль вызвала у него улыбку.

 

\- Никогда не видел тебя настолько довольным перед игрой. – заметил Джейс.

 

Алек заблокировал телефон и зашвырнул его обратно в сумку. Он не ответил ни на одно сообщение и не собирался делать это до самого конца игры. А потом взглянул в ухмыляющееся лицо Джейса.

 

\- Я понял, Вэйланд.

 

\- Ну, да, конечно, бро, – Джейс встал на коньки и прошел вперед, как обычно перед игрой хлопнув Алека по щеке.

 

\- Пошли, сделаем их.

 

***

\- Он это делает, - практически подпрыгивая на диване, воскликнула Иззии и шлепнула Макса по руке.

 

Макс смерил ее недовольным взглядом, ровно удерживая фен над ногтями Магнуса.

 

\- Никаких больше шлепков, пока сушка не закрепится, Из.

 

Магнус постарался лишний раз не шевелиться, чтобы еще больше не нервировать талантливого мастера маникюра. Он кинул взгляд на экран, пытаясь вникнуть.

 

\- Что происходит?

 

\- Один из ритуалов Алека перед игрой. Как-то комментатор обратил на него внимание, и теперь нью-йоркское ТВ всегда его показывает, – с улыбкой объяснил Макс, наблюдая за Алеком на экране. Затем он повернулся, проверяя сушку. – Позади ворот висит камера, и перед игрой Алек стучит по ней два раза.

 

\- Один раз за меня, а второй - за Макса, – раздуваясь от гордости добавила Иззи.

 

\- Эти Лайтвуды обожают друг друга, - сказал Магнус сидящему рядом Саймону, тот обнимал Иззи за плечи. – А у меня вообще нет родственников. Это нормально?

 

Иззи соскочила с дивана, таща за собой Макса и повторяя движения Алека на экране – только более чувственно - когда тот выехал на лед, занимая позицию перед воротами.

 

Макс присоединился к ней, не раздумывая.

 

Саймон ухмыльнулся.

 

\- В Лайтвудах нет ничего нормального.

 

***

Это была обычная игра.

 

Совершенно обычная игра, убеждал себя Алек.

 

По домашней арене Пингвинов разнеслась музыка, когда принимающая сегодняшний матч команда выехала на лед – их черно-белая форма резко контрастировала с королевским синим и золотым на форме Ангелов.

 

Совершенно. Обычная. Игра.

 

Алек занял позицию у ворот, наблюдая, как команда соперников выстраивается на льду.

 

***

Магнус обхватил пальцами ножку своего бокала с вином, внимательно наблюдая за Алеком каждый раз, как тот появлялся на экране. Может, Алек и был Ангелом, но двигался как настоящий лев.

 

Он защищал свою территорию. Стоический лидер посреди всеобщего безумия.

 

Грациозный и _сильный_ …

 

\- Магнус!

 

Он поднял голову, встречаясь глазами с Клэри.

 

\- Не нужно кричать, булочка. Я сижу рядом.

 

\- Нет. Вообще-то, нужно. Я целую минуту не могла до тебя достучаться! За чем ты так внимательно наблюдаешь? Только не говори, что тебя настолько заинтересовал _хоккей_?

 

Магнус выдал смешок. Алек был его клиентом. И он пришел сюда смотреть хоккей. И именно за тем, как этот клиент играет в этот самый хоккей, он и наблюдал почти…. – Магнус взглянул на отсчитывающие время периода часы на экране…

 

\- Первый период почти закончился? – неверяще спросил он.

 

\- Ничего себе? – выдохнула Клэри. Она обернулась к кухне, куда переместились все остальные – а он этого даже не заметил. – Он и правда смотрит игру, Из!

 

\- Это моя работа, дорогуша, – парировал он, возвращаясь к экрану, где в данный момент Алек защищал ворота. Он сглотнул вязкую слюну и отпил еще вина, голос внезапно охрип.

 

\- Мне нужно узнать больше о хоккее, чтобы лучше представлять клиента. Не то, чтобы у меня был выбор в этой ситуации.

 

Если бы у Алека был выбор – которого собственно у него и не было – то он бы запретил разговаривать с ним во время матча на любые темы помимо самой игры. Но Джейс любил потрепать языком. Отпустить саркастичный комментарий. Поддеть команду-соперника. Но с другой стороны Алек не мог его за это винить. Джейс был их капитаном и отлично знал, когда нужно спустить игру на тормозах, а когда вмешаться. Со временем Алек научился не слушать определенные ремарки Джейса. Но когда тот пытался сказать что-то именно ему, Алек знал. И когда тот просто придуривался, Алек знал.

 

Остальные игроки трогали его только, когда нужно было понять положение шайбы в игре. А Гэрроуэй вырвал бы горло любому, кто посмел бы комментировать его действия со скамьи запасных. У них с Алеком был одинаковый взгляд на вратарское руководство игрой.

 

На льду Алек много говорил.

 

Хрипло выкрикивал предупреждения своим товарищам по команде, указывал поднятой перчаткой на траекторию движения шайбы. Он предпочитал работать именно так, и товарищи по команде ему доверяли.

 

Поэтому, когда он увидел, что Пингвины завладели шайбой и пошли в нападение, он закричал:

 

\- Пэнгборн, бэкдор, Пэнгборн, БЭКДОР!

 

Пэнгборн должен был услышать его и сместиться на позиции, мешая Пингвинам пробросить. Но шайба уже обогнула ворота, встречаясь с клюшкой одного из нападающих соперника, который швырнул ее в ворота. Алек сместился в его направлении, сдвигая щитки на ногах. Шайба врезалась в перчатку, обжигая болью. Рефери остановил игру, Алек выпустил шайбу на лед и с трудом поднялся.

 

Пэнгборн легонько стукнул клюшкой по его щиткам, выражая благодарность за сэйв, и отъехал вперед.

 

Алек не стал отвечать.

 

Оставалось пять минут до конца второго периода.

 

Ангелы вели со счетом два-ноль.

 

Он с силой выдохнул и снова занял позицию у ворот.

 

***

Сидя на диване, Магнус никак не мог заставить себя успокоиться.

 

\- Как вы это выносите?

 

\- Что именно? – спросила Иззи, заплетая Клэри косичку.

 

\- Они почти сделали его! – воскликнул Магнус. – Как вы можете оставаться спокойными?

 

Макс сделал глоток своего пива и закинул ноги на кофейный столик.

 

\- Но не сделали же. Поэтому успокойся.

 

Сердце Магнуса стучало, словно сумасшедшее. Он не мог успокоиться и не понимал, как могут остальные. И вино на данном этапе совершенно не помогало расслабиться, поэтому он решил налечь на него с удвоенной силой. Если Алек мог поймать шайбу рукой, то он тоже был вполне в состоянии прикончить вторую бутылку вина. Где-то между этим всем должна была таиться логика.

 

Когда он снова присел на диван – в руке бокал вина, а спокойствие восстановлено – на экране показывали капитана Ангелов Джейса Вэйланда, орущего что-то прямо в миллиметрах от лица игрока Пингвинов.

 

\- Кто разозлили блондинчика из Уитиз? – спросил он Макса.

 

\- Один из Пингвинов доставал Алека. Тот смолчал, но Джейс хочет разобраться.

 

Алек находился перед своими воротами, а вся остальная команда была в центре арены.

 

\- Но рядом с Алеком никого нет.

 

\- Вратарь - одиночка в команде, пока кто-то из соперников не вздумает на него наезжать. – Макс обменялся хитрым взглядом с Иззи. – А Ангелы никому не позволяют доставать их вратаря.

 

***

 

Защитники Пингвинов вели себя агрессивно – пытались его дезориентировать – но Алек не собирался так легко сдаваться.

 

Сначала их выпады были не слишком заметны. Несильный удар концом клюшки по крагам. Врезавшийся в него защитник после удачного сэйва. Ничего, с чем бы он не мог справиться. Ничего, с чем бы он уже не справлялся, сохраняя спокойствие и отражая каждую атаку на его ворота.

 

Ему не нужно было смотреть на табло, чтобы понять – бросков соперника по воротам было много. Их защита работала сегодня на максимуме, по итогам сезона они были лучшими в лиге. И в конце концов нападающие тоже оправдывали свои заслуги. Ангелы все еще вели со счетом два-ноль.

 

Но чем дальше шла игра, тем упорнее Пингвины продолжали атаковать, огибая Ангелов и катая шайбу в их зоне большинство времени. Поэтому, ближе к середине третьего периода, за воротами Алека все-таки зажегся красный свет - он пропустил шайбу, сократившую разрыв до одного очка.

 

Эта шайба стала импульсом, которого Пингвины и ждали.

 

Ритм игры ускорился, толпа ревела - Алек видел, как развевались на трибунах белые полотна.

 

Он игнорировал насмешки. Сохранил непроницаемое выражение лица, когда шайба влетела в перекладину ворот, и звук рикошета зазвенел в ушах. Он продолжил выкрикивать подсказки защите - им приходилось нелегко, потому что они пытались завладеть шайбой _и_ защитить его…

 

Сантьяго сорвался, дав волю эмоциям и впечатывая свою клюшку в капитана Пингвинов, за что немедленно получил штрафное время на скамейке. Улучив момент, Алек невозмутимо поднял вратарскую клетку маски и сделал глоток воды.

 

До конца игры они будут в меньшинстве.

 

С него градом лился пот. К третьему периоду тяжесть защиты пригибала к земле.

 

И именно в такие моменты внимание Алека достигало пика.

 

***

Сердце Магнуса готово было вырваться из груди.

 

\- Я прекрасно понимаю, что это всего лишь игра, и если они сегодня не выиграют, то будет еще одна игра в отборочных на плей-офф, и это просто игра, но…

 

\- Это не просто игра, - закончил за него Макс. Он сидел на краю дивана, наклонившись вперед и крепко сжимая обеими руками свою бутылку с пивом. В его встретившемся с Магнусом взгляде не осталось ни капли ранней беспечности.

 

– Это никогда не просто игра, когда на воротах стоит Алек.

 

***

Это были его ворота. Его сетка. Его ответственность.

 

Ангелы были в одной минуте и двадцати секундах от попадания в плей-офф регулярного сезона.

 

Алек присел в стойке в ожидании шайбы, игнорируя боль в мышцах.

 

Джейс пробрасывал быстрее всех, передавая точный пас другому, находившемуся в зоне Пингвинов, Ангелу. Тем понадобились секунды, чтобы перехватить инициативу, мгновенно входя в зону соперников. Алек находился в постоянном движении, перемещаясь перед воротами вслед за шайбой. Первый стремительный проброс Алек заблокировал, шайба отскочила, отлетев в сторону. Ее тут же подхватил игрок Пингвинов, швыряя обратно, точно в сторону ворот.

 

Алек не считал, сколько раз они бросали шайбу по его воротам и сколько атак он отразил. У Ангелов никак не получалось перехватить инициативу и увести игру из своей зоны в течение почти всего третьего периода – без одного, самого быстрого игрока – это было еще сложнее.

 

Проброс.

 

Щелчок.

 

Сэйв.

 

Бэкхэнд.

 

Сэйв.

 

Алеку тяжело было дышать под маской. Он отключился от рева толпы. Выкрикивал предупреждения. Казалось, эта игра никогда не закончится… Пока не зазвучал финальный гудок, и Джейс не врезался в него с ослепительной улыбкой на лице, стискивая в объятиях.

 

***

С победным кличем и широкими улыбками на лицах Лайтвуды дали друг другу пять. Магнус наблюдал за ними с благоговением.

 

Иззи крепко хватила его за плечи и встряхнула.

 

\- Плей-офф, детка! Мы прошли в плей-офф!

 

В голове приятно туманилось от выпитого вина, его обнимали со всех сторон, и Магнус не мог оторвать глаз от экрана – Алек снял защитную маску и откинул со лба взмокшую челку, широко и радостно улыбаясь поздравляющим его товарищам по команде.

 

\- Магнус! – он услышал, как Клэри зовет его. – Опять? Серьезно?

 

В этот раз Магнус даже не пытался скрыть, что зачарован Алеком. Он посмотрел на Клэри, а потом показал на экран.

 

\- Это было так… напряженно! А он выглядел таким… спокойным.

 

Стоящий посреди кухни Макс ухмыльнулся, пережевывая чипсы.

 

\- Алек никогда не теряет хладнокровия на льду.

 

\- И редко теряет его _вне_ льда. – добавила Иззи, обновляя их стоящие на барной стойке напитки.

 

Магнус выгнул бровь, подходя ближе и присаживаясь на барный стул между Саймоном и Клэри.

 

\- Смею возразить. Я был свидетелем обратного и на льду, и вне льда.

 

Саймон рассмеялся и толкнул его плечом.

 

\- Это ты так на него действуешь, Магнус.

 

Магнус принял его слова за комплимент.

 

\- Да, я умею вдохновлять.

 

Стоящая за стойкой Иззи задумчиво сделала глоток вина.

 

\- Знаешь, Алек и правда ненавидит, когда его зовут Александром. Так его звали наши родители… Думаю, будет лучше, если ты не будешь его так называть. Даже в шутку.

 

Позади Иззи, Макс покачал головой.

 

Магнус перевел взгляд с Макса на Иззи.

 

\- Кажется, твой брат с тобой не согласен, Изабель.

 

Макс нахмурился, но уголки его губ дернулись в еле заметной улыбке.

 

\- Предатель. И только ты начал мне нравиться, Магнус.

 

Магнус пожал плечами.

 

Иззи повернулась к брату.

 

\- Ты со мной не согласен?

 

Макс секунду изучал ее взглядом, а потом вытер руки о шорты и подошел ближе.

 

\- Ладно. Знаешь, что? Начнем с самого начала. В нашей семье есть некоторые вещи, о которых мы избегаем говорить. Иззи, ты часто зло шутишь, потому что боишься быть отвергнутой.  Саймон, ты не совсем натурал. Клэри, мы все знаем, что ты красишь волосы. Я постоянно язвлю, чтобы отвлечь внимание от своего протеза. От Алека открестились, потому что он гей, и, да, полное имя Алека – Александр. Это имя ему дали наши никчемные, вечно отсутствующие родители. Но он сильный парень. Он с этим справится.

 

Магнус обвел взглядом присутствующих, отмечая заалевшие щеки и смущенные улыбки, появившиеся на их лицах со словами Макса. Будто они любили его еще больше за такую прямолинейность. Столь теплые семейные отношения Магнус видел впервые, и, честно говоря, ему хотелось увидеть больше.

 

Как Лайтвуды так быстро заполучили место в его сердце?

 

А затем Макс повернулся к нему.

 

\- Магнус, я еще плохо тебя знаю, чтобы вытаскивать наружу твоих демонов. Но дай мне время, я все их выведаю.

 

Магнус усмехнулся.

 

\- Позволь избавить тебя от путешествия через пики хуже ородруиновских – у меня большие проблемы с папочкой.

 

Клэри выдала громкий смешок и быстро поднесла руку ко рту, заглушая его.

 

Макс вопросительно выгнул бровь и наклонился.

 

\- В смысле, с отцом? Или это какой-то фетиш?

 

\- Первое, не второе. – разъяснил Магнус.

 

\- Круто, - Макс встал и закинул руку на плечо Иззи. – Добро пожаловать в сумбурно-сексуальную семью Лайтвуд-Льюис-Фрэй.

 

\- Нам нужны бейджики. – сказал Иззи. – Привет, меня зовут Иззи И Я Эмоционально Нестабильна.

 

\- Нет, - стукнул по барной стойке Саймон – Нам нужны _футболки_.

 

Иззи наградила его улыбкой, больше похожей на оскал.

 

\- Точно. Тащи сюда мой лэптоп.

 

***

Алек рылся в спортивной сумке, пытаясь найти в ней телефон. Как только он включил его, сразу же начали падать сообщения, и Алек пролистал все в поисках одного конкретного имени.

 

Он открыл их переписку с Магнусом, где висело свежеприсланное новое сэлфи – на переднем плане стоял Макс с открытым в вопле ртом, сбоку Иззи - рядом с улыбающимся и держащим ее закинутую вверх ногу Саймоном, кричащая Клэри, держащая Иззи за руку, и Магнус - между Клэри и Максом – обеим руками показывающий «пис». На ногтях у него были наклейки НЙАС, по первым буквам Нью Йоркских Ангелов Смерти.

 

Алек ухмыльнулся, а потом расхохотался в голос, прочитав идущее под фотографией сообщение.

 

_Кажется, в аду только что здорово похолодало._


	9. Chapter 9

Совершенно вымотанный, Магнус вошел в фойе своего дома после целого дня наедине со стопкой контрактов. За прошедшую с выигрыша Ангелов и их попадания в плей-офф неделю он все-таки был вынужден наверстать накопившуюся по другим клиентам работу, которую он отодвинул в сторону ради налаживания отношений с Алеком.

 

Нет.

 

_С Александром._

 

На этой неделе они ежедневно обменивались сообщениями. Сначала только по делу, но потом, как-то незаметно, темы разговора начали съезжать то на политическую обстановку в Бразилии, то на обсуждение нью-йоркских заведений с лучшим венгерским гуляшом. Голова Магнуса теперь была переполнена фактами о паприке, которые он вообще предпочёл бы никогда не знать.

 

Он и до этого понимал, что Алек умен, но теперь точно знал, что тот действительно _не просто вратарь_. Неважно, какой темы они касались, у Алека всегда была наготове интересная точка зрения или факт, о котором Магнус не имел понятия. Теперь в городе было множество мест, проходя которые Магнус не мог не вспомнить о чем-то, рассказанном Алеком.

 

Тот занимал практически все его мысли. И Магнус даже не мог понять, когда это стало для него… привычным.

 

\- Мистер Бейн? - произнес швейцар, вырывая его из задумчивости. – Вам сегодня пришла посылка.

 

Магнус удивленно принял ее, но не стал рассматривать, пока не оказался в лифте. Коробка была совсем новой, явно не использованной ранее, с обратным адресом курьерской службы Далласа, Техас. В нижнем правом углу была наклеена черная надпись «Открывать Осторожно».

 

Магнус аккуратно перехватил ее, распахивая входную дверь, затем оставил сумку и ключи в прихожей и положил коробку на стол. Председатель потерся о его лодыжки, ужом извиваясь в ногах.

 

\- Мои извинения, - произнес Магнус, обращаясь к нему, - Я бы взял тебя на руки, но не знаю, что в коробке.  Полагаю, что из всех рисков, которые я сегодня на себя взял, открыть таинственную коробку с подозрительным адресом от неизвестного отправителя - не самый ужасный. У меня же не настолько много врагов?

 

Председатель Мяо… ну, он мяукнул.

 

Магнус покачал головой.

 

\- Нет… не думаю, что Рагнор с Катариной способны организовать достаточно изысканные похороны. Пожалуй, все же стоит оформить свои желания юридически, в каком-нибудь договоре.

 

Чтобы не расстраивать загадочного отправителя, он постарался аккуратно вспороть шов на посылке и открыл коробку. Поверх двух упакованных в бумагу прямоугольных предметов лежал конверт с его именем.

 

\- Никакого взрыва и белого порошка. Уже маленькая победа.

 

Председатель заурчал.

 

Удовлетворенный, что они с котом оказались в безопасности, Магнус открыл конверт и вытащил из него вдвое сложенную карточку.

 

_Позвони мне перед тем, как откроешь._

_Алек._

Магнус склонил голову на бок. Перечитал записку.

 

\- Александр прислал мне посылку, - сказал он Председателю.

 

Председатель наклонил пушистую голову в противоположном направлении.

 

\- Вот именно, - ответил Магнус коту.

 

Он пролистал на телефоне список контактов и набрал Алека.

 

\- Магнус, привет, – ответил Алек, его голос звучал хрипло, словно спросонья. – Разве у вас сейчас не ночь?

 

Магнус кинул взгляд на светящиеся на плите часы. Было едва за десять вечера.

 

\- Не совсем. Где ты находишься?

 

\- Не знаю, - зевая, ответил Алек, - Где-то во Флориде?

 

Магнус сжал карточку между пальцев и улыбнулся.

 

-  Кажется, там тот же часовой пояс, что и в нашем родном городе.

 

\- О, -  негромко усмехнулся Алек, - Да, наверное.

 

\- Я могу перезвонить, если разбудил тебя, - предложил Магнус, - Уверен, что ты просто с ног валишься от всех этих тренировок, матчей, поиска фактов о паприке в гугле… О, и, конечно же, от отсутствия элементарных предметов гигиены…

 

Алек фыркнул, и безмятежность в его голосе заставила Магнуса замолчать, вслушиваясь.

 

\- Заметил щетину, да?

 

Магнус отложил раскрытую карточку на стол и провел рукой по собственному подбородку. Он не брился со вчерашнего дня и еще день мог об этом не беспокоиться.

 

\- Твою так называемую щетину мне отращивать целую вечность.

 

\- Ага.

 

\- Что?

 

\- Я все понял.

 

Магнус нахмурился.

 

\- Что именно?

 

\- Ты завидуешь моей супер-способности быстро отращивать бороду.

 

Магнус облокотился бедром на край стола и фыркнул.

 

\- Чешется?

 

\- Что?

 

\- Твоя мужественная щетина, которая растет, как волшебные бобы на высушенной солнцем пустыне. Она. Чешется?

 

\- Ну, да.

 

\- Тогда не вижу смысла завидовать, Александр.

 

Алек снова рассмеялся, но гипнотизирующий отзвук быстро оборвался очередным зевком.

 

\- Ты звонишь с чем-то конкретным, Магнус?

 

\- Да, вообще да…

 

Внезапно раздался мягкий звук шлепка и приглушенное чертыхание.

 

\- Блин. Да, да, да…

 

Магнус слышал, как Алек раздосадовано выдохнул.

 

\- Подожди секунду, Магнус. Я разбудил Джейса. Он швырнул в меня подушкой.

 

\- Не стоило беспокоить Златовласку. – пожурил его Магнус.

 

\- Всегда злится, когда что-то не по его хотению, - пробормотал Алек. Послышался звук закрывающейся двери. – Итак. По какой же причине я сейчас морожу задницу в одних трусах о холодную ванную?

 

\- Я получил твою посылку.

 

Алек на секунду замолчал.

 

\- Ты получил мою посылку.

 

\- Поэтому и звоню.

 

\- А ты… эм. Ты открывал ее?

 

Магнус вслушался в его запинающуюся речь и скрытую в ней нервозность. Он вытащил содержимое из коробки и положил на стол рядом с карточкой, изучая.

 

\- Тут ясно написано - ничего не открывать, пока не позвоню тебе.

 

\- Я не думал, что ты послушаешься.

 

Обычно так и было бы, но просьба исходила от Алека. Новая слабость, которую он не хотел озвучивать.

 

\- Я был занят, пытаясь понять, откуда у тебя мой адрес, – уклончиво произнес он.

 

\- Преимущество полу-знаменитости, - ответил Алек. – Ну, и Клэри мне его дала.

 

\- Предательская булочка! – притворно оскорбился Магнус.

 

Алек весело фыркнул.

 

Магнус улыбнулся, пальцем проводя по чернильному имени Алека на карточке.

 

\- Почему ты смеешься?

 

\- Просто так. – отмахнулся Алек. И глубоко вздохнул. – Так вот, в посылке две книги. Поскольку ты хотел узнать больше о хоккее, я подумал, что стоит пополнить твою коллекцию. Давай. Распакуй первую.

 

Магнус замер.

 

\- Ты прислал мне подарок?

 

Алек выдал нервный смешок.

 

\- Вообще-то два.

 

Магнус не стал обращать внимание на перемену – секунду назад непринужденно поддразнивающий его Алек внезапно зазвучал невероятно уязвимо - и раскрыл верхнюю книгу. Название _НХЛ: Столетняя История_ было вытеснено на глянцевой черной обложке.

 

\- У меня было немного свободного времени в Далласе, - пояснил Алек, - Захотелось побыть подальше от арены и отеля, поэтому я решил побродить по книжному. Потом я увидел эту книгу, прочитал аннотацию, и мне стало смешно. Там что-то про парней, которые ненавидели работать друг с другом. И о том, что происходит в лиге на льду и за его пределами. Мне это показалось уместным, если взять наши с тобой отношения…

 

Алек откашлялся.

 

\- В общем, не знаю, любишь ли ты историю, но я подумал, что стоит попытаться.

 

\- Я люблю историю, - признался Магнус. – Эта книга, как вы говорите, попала в девятку.

 

Алек хмыкнул – к этому звуку Магнус уже начал привыкать – и его голосу вернулась былая легкость.

 

\- Хорошо. Теперь можешь распаковать вторую книгу. Это первое издание в мягкой обложке книги Анатолия Тарасова _Дорога на Олимп_. Он был прародителем русского хоккея.

 

Первое издание? Эта книга явно не была спонтанно куплена в сетевом книжном магазине…

 

Магнус аккуратно снял упаковку со второй книги и зажал телефон между плечом и ухом, чтобы раскрыть ее обеими руками. Страницы пожелтели от времени, корешок изогнулся, но не истрепался – словно книгу читали множество раз, но с предельной осторожностью. Он подумал, что она очень важна для Алека – но не из-за возраста или содержания.

 

Магнус доверился своей интуиции.

 

\- Расскажи мне о Тарасове.

 

\- Анатолий Тарасов – легенда. – начал Алек. Магнус готов был поклясться, что слышит, как тот улыбается. – Он говорил, что хоккеист должен обладать мудростью шахматиста, точностью снайпера и темпом музыканта. И, помимо всего прочего, еще быть превосходным спортсменом.

 

Цитата слетела у него с языка, словно тот произносил ее множество раз. Магнус был… впечатлен.

 

\- Я всегда принимал эти слова близко к сердцу. Может, даже слишком. – продолжил Алек, негромко усмехнувшись. – Для меня не существует конца сезона. Лига не использует методики Тарасова, потому что почти все игроки бы взбунтовались. Он был человеком крайностей, с жестким характером, но он был гением. Я бы хотел встретиться с ним до его смерти. В общем, я слышал, что это довольно редкое издание. Больше коллекционное, чем просто для чтения, но… не знаю… Я предположил, что у тебя наверняка есть коллекция редких книг?

 

Магнус услышал вопросительный подъем в конце последней фразы. Алек волновался, что сделал неверное предположение, но для Магнуса было очевидно, что тот выбирал эту книгу с особой тщательностью. Он учел его интересы, и возможные точки соприкосновения с его собственными. Это тронуло Магнуса неожиданно сильно. Алек, которого он успел узнать за последнюю неделю, был заботливым. И относился к другим гораздо внимательнее, чем к себе самому.

 

\- Есть, - рассеял он сомнения Алека. – Особенно редкие тексты. Это идеальный подарок. Спасибо.

 

\- Не за что.

 

\- Два попадания точно в цель, - ответил Магнус, продолжая хоккейные метафоры, потому что, видимо, все связанное с хоккеем, приносило Алеку радость. – А мне нечем парировать. Кажется, ты собираешь всухую меня сделать, Александр.

 

\- Хм. Ну, если ты так на это смотришь… нет никакого азарта забрасывать в пустые ворота.

 

С этим термином Магнус еще не был знаком. Пока.

 

\- Я не понимаю.

 

\- Я буду в Канзас Сити через два дня. Буду ждать твоего хода, Магнус.

 

***

\- Почему я не в курсе, Лайтвуд, что ассистентка твоего агента такая красотка?

 

Промокавший волосы Алек замер на выходе из ванной. Он зашвырнул полотенце обратно, проверил надежность узла на втором - замотанном вокруг бедер - и посмотрел на Джейса, который безмятежно качался на стуле, закинув ноги на стол.

 

\- Где ты видел Клэри?

 

Джейс вертел в руках телефон Алека, на его губах играла чересчур довольная ухмылка.

 

\- Твой телефон звонил, пока ты был в душе. Я увидел имя на экране, пока она пыталась включить Фейстайм.

 

\- И ты ответил? Серьезно, Джейс?

 

Тот ухмыльнулся и скинул ноги на пол.

 

\- Мне не стыдно. Почему ты не говорил, что она настолько хороша? Мне нравятся рыженькие.

 

Алек фыркнул, роясь в чемодане.

 

\- Тебе нравятся женщины.

 

\- Защищаешь ее от меня?

 

Алек покачал головой.

 

\- Клэри и сама может о себе позаботиться. – наконец, он вытащил боксеры, спортивные штаны и одну из толстовок еще времен колледжа и повернулся к Джейсу. – Если начистоту? Она тебе не по зубам.

 

Джейс нахмурился, растеряв свой самоуверенный вид. Но такое состояние продолжалось у него недолго. Джейс пожал плечами и кинул телефон Алека на кровать.

 

\- В общем, она позвонила сообщить, что твой агент отправил тебе пакет с контрактами, которые нужно подписать и отослать назад. Он должен быть на ресепшене.

 

Алек замер. Последние прошедшие с Тампы два дня были сплошным адом из постоянных тренировок, переездов и матчей. Он совсем забыл о брошенном Магнусу вызове. Были ли в пакете действительно контракты или… что-то еще?

 

\- Значит, на ресепшене?

 

\- Кажется, да. – Джейс встал. – Я собираюсь куда-нибудь, потусить с несколькими парнями из команды. Отметим, что на первых двух кругах плей-офф у нас будут домашние матчи. Пойдешь?

 

\- Нет. Лягу спать пораньше.

 

\- Тогда увидимся, бро. – Джейс задержался рядом, сжимая его плечо. – Отлично сыграли сегодня.

 

Алек улыбнулся похвале.

 

\- Взаимно.

 

Как только за Джейсом закрылась дверь, Алек оделся и позвонил на ресепшен с просьбой доставить пакет в номер. Через пять минут послышался стук в дверь, и Алек получил продолговатый конверт экспресс-доставки. Но прежде чем открыть его, он присел на кровать и позвонил Магнусу.

 

\- Поздравляю с «сухарем», - ответил Магнус. – Изабель неистовствует - считает, что никогда больше не сможет надеть что-то помимо пижамы с ангельскими крыльями.

 

Алек улыбнулся. Иззи, Макс, Клэри, Саймон и Магнус снова собирались вместе на просмотр сегодняшней игры. Перед ней он получил уже привычный поток сообщений и забавных фотографий. Они позволяли ему начинать игру в отличном настроении.

 

\- Она разозлится еще больше, когда я заставлю ее надеть эту пижаму на трибуну во время плей-офф.

 

\- Ты так не поступишь, - с ужасом произнес Магнус.

 

\- Не недооценивай веру хоккеистов в суеверия. Но, да, так не поступлю. Эта пижама только для домашних просмотров. Скажи ей, чтобы тщательнее выбирала наряд для трибун – это должно быть что-то неподвластное времени.

 

\- Изабель может о себе позаботиться, - заявил Магнус, - Я больше беспокоюсь за себя.

 

Теперь вероятность появления Магнуса на матче уже поднялась с «холодного денька в аду» до специального шоппинга? Алек улыбнулся, но не стал озвучивать свою мысль.

 

\- Я получил твой пакет.

 

\- Грандиозно, - пропел Магнус, - И?

 

\- И что? Я его не открывал.

 

\- В отличие от тебя я не писал никаких зловещих предупреждений или непонятных инструкций.

 

\- Я все равно решил подождать.

 

\- Уже распакуй его, бородатый дровосек. Я отправил тебе на подпись дополнительное соглашение с Гэллант и конверт на его возврат.

 

Алек вывалил содержимое на кровать – стопку бумаг с цветными стикерами на местах, где нужно было поставить подпись, конверт на возврат и … больше ничего.

 

Алек был… разочарован.

 

\- И все?

 

\- Потряси конверт, Александр. – с весельем в голосе проговорил Магнус. – Упаковка потребовала определенных усилий, но к счастью для тебя у меня большой опыт в размещении больших предметов в узких местах.

 

\- Неуместная шутка, Магнус. – ответил Алек. Он снова взял конверт и потряс его, будучи уверенным, что он ничего больше не содержит. - Тут пакет и конверт.

 

\- Верно. Скорее всего тебя шокирует мое признание, но иногда я могу выйти за рамки приличий…

 

Алек широко ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Ты? Да никогда.

 

Магнус фыркнул и продолжил.

 

\- Однако, я держал себя в руках и отправил только две книги. В мягкой обложке – _Полярная Станция_ Мэтью Райли. Главный герой – Шейн Шофилд, потрясающе сложенный Морпех по прозвищу Пугало…

 

\- Пугало? – переспросил Алек, с сомнением глядя на обложку. – Скажи, что это не ужасы. Ужасы… я их не выношу. Они меня пугают.

 

\- Смею предположить, что этот жанр для того и предназначен, - сухо заметил Магнус. – Не беспокойся, мой трепещущий горец. Это экшн, а не ужасы. Пугалом его называют, потому что у него шрамы на веках, которые он получил при пытках в Сербии.

 

\- Я понял, - ответил Алек. История про морпехов, пытки и экшн была последней, что, Алек мог предположить, Магнус стал бы читать. – Ты тоже ее читал?

 

\- Я выбрал ее на спор. Один мой друг сказал, что я все время читаю что-то аристократическое. Мне безумно понравилась книга, но другу я солгал. Он невыносим, когда оказывается неправ.

 

Алек рассмеялся.

 

\- Я так и думал.

 

\- Я читал _Полярную Станцию_ несколько лет назад, но, если я верно помню, там есть момент, когда Пугало подстреливают, а потом бросают в бассейн с касатками – в это время на него еще летит ядерная бомба – и это еще не самая захватывающая часть. Книга еще более абсурдная, чем летние блокбастеры Майкла Бэя, и такая же бессмысленная, но забавная. Отличная вещь, чтобы отвлечься от бесконечной череды самолетов, автобусов, отелей и игнорирования бритвы. В этой серии есть еще четыре книги, если _Станция_ понравится.

 

\- Мне нравятся такие книги, - искренне ответил Алек, - Счет два-один.

 

\- Что касается второй... открой белый конверт. Там будет запароленная флэшка. На ней _Колесничий_ Мари Рено – это классика гей-литературы. Книга стала новаторской, когда ее выпустили в 1953 году. Некоторые мысли о гомосексуальности уже неактуальны для современного общества, но ее суть – красиво изложенная любовная история между двумя мужчинами. Я предположил, что будет лучше, если эта книга окажется у тебя в электронном виде. На флэшке и цифровая, и аудио-версии.

 

Алек держал черную флэшку между пальцев, а внутри все переворачивалось, нервы натянулись до предела – и он стиснул ее сильнее. У него самого никогда не хватало смелости держать у себя что-то настолько компрометирующее…

 

\- Надеюсь, я не перехитрил сам себя? – тихо произнес Магнус.

 

\- Нет, - сразу же ответил Алек севшим голосом. – Это больше… это…я никогда не читал гей-литературу. Я никого не знал… и поэтому я не…

 

\- Об этом я тоже подумал, - прервал его Магнус, избавляя Алека от еще большей растерянности. -  
Эта книга – одна из моих любимых, поэтому буду рад услышать твое мнение. Есть еще несколько книг, которые я мог бы порекомендовать, если захочешь. До тех пор, пока ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности.

 

_До тех пор, пока ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности._

 

Алек прокрутил слова Магнуса в голове, перехватывая флэшку крепче.

 

Магнус дарил возможность. Приоткрывал дверь в общество, которое ранее было ему недоступно. Он не был согласен с выбором Алека оставаться в тени, но, отправляя ему книгу таким образом, предлагал безопасность. Алек сжал флэшку сильнее, стискивая кулак. Она была такой маленькой, но то, что предлагал ему Магнус, было поистине колоссальным.

 

Он замолчал, пытаясь вернуть себе голос.

 

\- Ты сказал, что она запаролена. Какой пароль?

 

\- Отрава моего существования. Маленькими буквами, без пробелов.

 

\- Такой пароль сложно забыть, - попытался пошутить Алек, хотя знал…

 

_Черт._

 

Алек должен был ненавидеть его, но теперь понимал, что Магнус Бейн становится одной из _лучших_ составляющих его жизни.

 

Алек с трудом подобрал слова, говоря:

 

\- Спасибо, Магнус. У нас ничья. Два-два.

 

\- Это потому, что я сдерживался. – ответил Магнус. В его голосе звучала легкость, дразнящая нотка, словно он понял, насколько глубоко тронул Алека, но знал, что это не стоит озвучивать.

 

Алек сглотнул, сдавливающее грудь чувство было незнакомым, но… казалось правильным.

 

\- Нельзя заработать очко, не попытавшись пробить, Магнус.

 

Тот понимающе хмыкнул.

 

\- Увидимся в Лос Анджелесе.

 

***

Магнус поудобнее устроился на диване, стоящем у стены в фотостудии. Он постарался сосредоточиться на содержимом телефона, пока Хелен не разрешит ему увидеть Алека, но его, мягко говоря, снедало беспокойство. Алек пока даже не знал, что Магнус приехал.

 

Его рейс задержали, поэтому он опоздал на несколько часов, и его клиенту пришлось держать оборону одному. Как всегда, крайне профессиональная Хелен Блэкторн организовала приезд Алека, убедилась, что ему было комфортно и удобно – поскольку Магнуса рядом с ним не было. Он доверял Хелен и доверял Алине, как фотографу, потому что был уверен в ее ошеломительных снимках. Как и в любых фотосессии или проекте, над которыми они работали вместе. Магнусу никогда не импонировало бросать клиентов на произвол судьбы, особенно, когда они в нем нуждались, и его сегодняшнее опоздание не было исключением.

 

Это был не клиент. Это был Александр.

 

Он сел ровно и снова бросил взгляд на дверной проем, в комнату, где Алека подготавливали к фотосессии. Он видел, как там снуют люди, но понятия не имел, когда Алек, Алина и остальной стафф выйдут в студию, чтобы приступить к съемке.

 

\- Теряешь терпение? – спросила Хелен, ее гибкая фигурка примостилась на соседнем стуле, а пальцы набирали что-то на Айпаде.

 

Он перевел на нее взгляд.

 

\- Почему мне туда нельзя?

 

\- С ним все в порядке. Поверь мне. Он чувствовал себя… немного неуверенно, когда сюда приехал. – Хелен нежно улыбнулась. – Но Алина его успокоила.

 

Магнус шумно вздохнул и откинулся назад.

 

\- У вас с Алиной какой-то поразительный опыт в приручении мужчин.

 

\- Не будь придурком, Магнус, - Хелен кивнула головой по направлению гримерки. – Они сейчас выйдут.

 

Магнус не услышал и не увидел ничего, что указывало бы на окончание подготовки, но, спустя десять секунд дверь открылась, и в студию вошла Алина - за ней следовал Алек.

 

Магнус секунду колебался, сердце ускорило ритм при виде Алека. Он встал и застегнул пиджак, через комнату наблюдая за Алеком. Они виделись несколько недель назад. Наполненных разговорами, сообщениями, Фейстаймом, е-мейлами. Наблюдением за Алеком на льду с экрана телевизора. Недель вслушивания в слова Алека, его речь, понимания, что означает, когда тот замолкает, запинается или вздыхает. Недель, которые позволили ему узнать Алека лучше, чем следовало.

 

И Магнус понял, что… нервничает?

 

Алина заметила его и приветственно подняла руку. Этот жест заставил Алека вздернуть взгляд и, наконец, увидеть Магнуса. На его губах медленно расцвела улыбка, когда их взгляды встретились.

 

Магнус не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

 

Алек отошел от Алины и приблизился, взгляд дернулся вниз, скользя по линиям его холщового пиджака.

 

\- Привет. Ты выглядишь... здорово. Готовым к лету… и, да, все… такое.

 

Магнус вернул жест, начиная осматривать его сверху вниз, но оборвал себя, замечая насколько коротким был его халат. Он выгнул бровь, стараясь казаться равнодушным. Алек тоже нервничал, и он хотел его успокоить.

 

\- Я сказал бы тоже самое про тебя, но этот халат просто вопиюще непристойный. У них, что, не нашлось ничего твоего размера, а не моего?

 

Уголок губ Алека дернулся вверх.

 

\- Значит, теперь завидуешь не только щетине, но и халату, да?

 

\- Чешущееся лицо и замерзшие ноги. Да, есть чему завидовать, - саркастически заметил Магнус, заслужив этими словами широкую улыбку, от которой сердце забилось еще быстрее. – Как все идет?

 

 

\- Алина на меня зла, - ответил Алек, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы только Магнус мог его слышать. Он провел рукой по щеке. – Я не дал ей сбрить щетину.

 

Магнус проследил за скользящими по челюсти пальцами Алека. Длинные, с трещинами и царапинами от каждодневного тяжелого труда, темноволосая борода, обрамляющая яркие губы… Он подумал, как бы она ощущалась под _его собственными_ пальцами…

 

Удивленный тем, что эта мысль вообще пришла ему в голову…  и столь близкому соседству с всеобъемлющей мужественностью Алека… Магнусу понадобилось чуть больше времени на ответ.

 

\- Это, – Магнус откашлялся, - теперь уже больше борода, чем щетина.

 

Кажется, Алек не заметил заминки.

 

\- Я воспользовался триммером, но больше никому себя трогать не позволю. Плей-офф, Магнус. Плей-офф.

 

Плей-офф. Бизнес. Да. Представлять интересы Алека – его клиента – вот _единственная_ _причина_ , по которой он был здесь.

 

\- Я понимаю, - Магнус остановил Алека поднятым вверх пальцем. Тот ответил короткой, но ослепительной ухмылкой, и Магнус выглянул из-за его плеча.

 

\- Алина. Если кто-то еще попытается дотронуться до неприкасаемой плей-оффной бороды Алека, я захвачу твою обожаемую камеру в заложники и сделаю очень много экстравагантных, детально обнаженных сэлфи.

 

Алина молча, но недовольно воззрилась него, а потом перевела взгляд на свою жену – и по совместительству агента.

 

\- Я уже один раз попросила его не вести себя, как придурок, - ответила Хелен на ее молчаливый вопрос. – Если не помогло в первый раз, то не поможет и во второй.

 

Алина закатила глаза и вернулась к своему оборудованию.

 

Удовлетворенный, что в ближайшем будущем не предвиделось никакого принудительного бритья, Магнус вернулся к Алеку.

 

\- Прости за опоздание.

 

\- Ну, не ты был за штурвалом того самолета, - Алек протянул руку и разгладил лацкан его пиджака, большой палец проехался по коже там, где Магнус расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки. – Я просто рад, что сейчас ты здесь.

 

Магнус открыл рот для ответа, но из-за теплоты его слов – таких искренних – тепла его еще ощущающегося на коже прикосновения – не мог придумать достойный.

 

Это было словно _щелчок_ огнива, высекшего внутри Магнуса сверхновую искру…

 

Или она уже была в нем раньше?

 

\- Алек, - позвала Хелен, - Мы готовы начать.

 

\- Еще поговорим, - сказал Алек.

 

Затем он похлопал Магнуса по груди, даже не замечая, как столь простое прикосновение – необъяснимо - почти заставляет Магнуса вспыхнуть, словно вымоченную в бензине спичку.

 

***

Алек снял с себя халат, передавая его ассистентке. Это была его вторая съемка вместе с Алиной, и на этот раз он чувствовал себя гораздо комфортнее – особенно познакомившись с ее женой. Хотя в любом случае он вряд ли когда-нибудь привык бы находиться рядом с толпой людей практически обнаженным.

 

\- Алек, - произнесла Алина, стоя за камерой, - Давай повторим еще раз. Мы будем делать макроснимки и снимки общего плана, тема съемки - «из чего сделаны спортсмены». Будет много детальной работы, понадобятся время и терпение. И нужно будет плавно разворачиваться в разные стороны. Постарайся обращать внимание на свои малейшие движения, от них зависит гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь.

 

\- Он вратарь, Алина, - отозвался Магнус, меряя шагами студию у дальней стены, - Он занимается этим каждый день.

 

Алек широко ухмыльнулся.

 

Так _вот_ что означало работать с агентом, который его понимал. Магнус знал его так, как Ходж даже никогда не пытался узнать.

 

Одно время он даже общался с Ходжем, пытаясь выстроить доверительные рабочие отношения. Но с Магнусом все было по-другому. Они много беседовали: по телефону, в сообщениях, по е-мейлу и… просто _много_.  Им всегда было что обсудить по бизнесу. Но чаще всего они переходили на посторонние темы – книги, музыку, да просто на все на свете. И эти разговоры были гораздо длиннее, чем следовало.

 

Но это было не единственным различием между его новым и его старым агентами.

 

Ходж никогда не смотрел на Алека также, как Магнус. Алек никогда не воспринимал Ходжа так, как воспринимал Магнуса.

 

Он чувствовал на себе его взгляд, когда началась съемка.

 

И это заставило Алека расправить плечи.

 

***

Магнус любил Лос-Анджелес.

 

В этом городе было множество красивых людей – только в этой комнате их было полно – но Магнус едва замечал их всех, не в силах отвести взгляд от Алека.

 

Однажды Магнус уже проходил через подобное. На первой фотосессии Алек тоже снимался практически обнаженным. Талантливые руки профессиональных визажистов поработали над его волосами, лицом и телом – подчеркнули изгибы рук, ног, спины и грудной клетки – сделали акцент на острых скулах, линии челюсти, вылепленных мышцах, которые он годами совершенствовал на льду и на земле. Да, Магнус и раньше видел Алека на фотосессии.

 

Но эта съемка решительно отличалась от предыдущей.

 

Месяц назад Алек Лайтвуд был его клиентом, _товаром_. Такая точка зрения была оскорбительной, унизительной, и из-за нее Магнус изначально совершенно субъективно воспринял физическую форму Алека. Ему никогда не нравился такой тип мужчин – крепких, заросших, буквально источающих маскулинность. Но борода и мускулы были не единственными его достоинствами.

 

Теперь он его знал. Понимал, почему прикосновения женщин вызывали невинный румянец на его щеках, а мужчин – суровый отпор. Он узнал спрятанного за искусственным фасадом человека, и тот ему понравился.  Он мог искренне признаться, что начал думать о нем, как о друге…

 

Магнус снял пиджак и повесил его на спинку стула - в комнате внезапно стало жарко.

 

Но сейчас он смотрел на Алека не как на клиента или друга.

 

И он не знал, что с этим делать.

 

***

На Алеке были только облегающие черные боксеры, поэтому ему не должно было быть жарко под светом софитов. Щеки слегка горели от испытующих взглядов Алины и стаффа.

 

Но когда он поймал на себе взгляд Магнуса, то вспыхнул уже всерьез.

 

И вздрогнул, когда тот начал раздеваться.

 

Сначала снял пиджак, затем шарф. Потом расстегнул манжеты и закатал до локтей рукава рубашки.

 

Алек смотрел, как тот перемещается по студии. Каждый раз, когда их взгляды встречались, лицо Магнуса смягчалось, словно он бессловесно хотел поддержать его, дать понять, что все в порядке. Что у него все отлично получается.

 

Алине пришлось несколько раз просить Алека смотреть на _нее_.

 

Постепенно, одна за одной, пуговицы на рубашке Магнуса тоже были расстегнуты, вместе с кожей обнажая покоящиеся на груди кулоны и подвески.

 

Алек старался не обращать внимание.

 

Час за часом, игнорируя гудение мышц, несмотря на совершенно неактивный день, Алек старался сосредоточиться на съемке. Не смотреть на облекающие изящные предплечья браслеты, мерцающую бронзовую кожу, белые зубы, прикусывающие поблескивающие губы…

 

В конце дня Алек был измотан.

 

Но не из-за неослабевающего ритма Алины.

 

Когда софиты погасли, Алек отмахнулся от короткого халата и сразу же потянулся к предложенной бутылке с водой, моментально ее опорожняя. Краем глаза он видел приближающегося Магнуса.

 

\- Тебе нужно завтра рано вставать на тренировку?

 

Алек допил воду, облизнув губы и стараясь не опускать взгляд ниже линии глаз.

 

\- Нет. Я, эм, улетаю в Нью-Йорк завтра. До пятницы никаких тренировок. Все остальные, они… уже улетели сегодня.

 

Магнус покрутил кольца на пальцах. Движение завораживало. Оно было довольно невинным, но тем не менее соблазнительным.

 

\- Я забронировал люкс в твоем отеле. Приходи в номер 2804, если захочешь вместе поужинать. Выбор за тобой.

 

Магнус развернулся, сдернул со спинки стула пиджак и перекинул его через руку. Алек не смотрел на движение его бедер или остальные открывающиеся взору _округлости_ , когда Магнус следовал к выходу. _Не смотрел_ …

 

Взгляд Алека резко дернулся вверх, когда Магнус обернулся.

 

По его лицу медленно расползлась довольная улыбка, и он указал на боксеры Алека.

 

\- И выбор, оставить их себе или нет, тоже за тобой.

 

***

Далеко не в первый раз в своей жизни Магнус не мог понять, что творит.

 

Он отлично умел притворяться. Прятаться за стеной спокойной уверенности и насмешливыми разговорами, которые должны были отвлечь собеседника от его внутренней неуверенности. И редко когда он был так смущен, что никак не мог вернуть себя в это состояние.

 

В данный момент он был крайне растерян.

 

Голос Рагнора звучал в его голове – _ты точно в него втюришься_ – и повторялся снова и снова. Его друг слишком хорошо его знал. Магнус влюблялся быстрее, чем падают расстегнутые брюки, и сильнее, чем бьет молот Тора. Но в этом случае Рагнор не должен был оказаться прав.

 

\- Ты не будешь с ним спать и не будешь в него влюбляться, - бормотал Магнус своему отражению, заканчивая наносить на ресницы основу под тушь. – Но в первую очередь ты не будешь с ним спать.

 

Алек был его клиентом. Его другом. Его скрывающим свою ориентацию другом.

 

 _Все_ вышеперечисленное было причиной вычеркнуть Алека из списка возможных любовников.

 

И, скорее всего, Алек даже не придет сегодня. Он выглядел очень уставшим после съемки. Настолько вымотанным, что он – по натуре стеснительный человек – даже не надел халат, когда фотосессия подошла к концу. Не то, чтобы Магнус сильно возражал. Вся эта обнаженная кожа, очерченные линии мышц, завитки волос на груди, безмятежная улыбка…

 

Да уж. На _этом_ Магнусу тоже не следовало концентрироваться.

 

Он вздохнул и взял тушь.

 

\- Он скрывает свою ориентацию, он твой друг и клиент, - подытожил Магнус. Изо всех сил пытаясь держать себя в руках.

 

Его рука дернулась, когда послышался стук в дверь. Он стер полоску туши со лба и глубоко вздохнул.

 

\- Алек заслуживает кого-то получше тебя. И ты это знаешь.

 

Он мрачно воззрился на свое отражение, а потом двинулся к двери.

 

За дверью оказался посвежевший после душа Алек, руки в карманах, подбородок опущен вниз, а на губах мягкая улыбка.

 

\- Предложение поужинать еще в силе?

 

Магнус сильнее сжал дверной косяк и подвинулся, давая ему пройти.

 

\- Как раз заканчиваю готовиться. Хочешь что-нибудь выпить?

 

Алек прошел мимо, губы тронула еле заметная улыбка.

 

\- Конечно.

 

Магнус подошел к бару, полностью сосредоточившись на распределении льда по двум бокалам и аккуратном разливании янтарной жидкости, чтобы ненароком не уронить хрупкое стекло на пол – у него дрожали руки.

 

Алек подошел к нему и удивленно вздернул бровь.

 

\- Виски?

 

Он стоял очень близко, и Магнус слишком явно ощущал его присутствие, поэтому не задумываясь выпалил:

 

\- Я не настолько предсказуем, как кажется на первый взгляд, Александр.

 

Алек нахмурился.

 

\- Я не это имел ввиду. Я люблю виски. Просто… это еще одна общая у нас вещь.

 

Магнус сдал назад.

 

\- Прошу прощения. – пошел он на попятную. Закончив с напитками, он протянул один из бокалов Алеку. – Сегодня был длинный день.

 

Алек принял бокал, но хмуриться не перестал.

 

\- Мы можем и не ужинать.

 

У Магнуса опустились руки. Он не мог позволить своему всплеску подростковых гормонов напугать Алека.

 

\- Нет, Александр. Я хочу.

 

Алек пристально посмотрел ему в глаза – словно проверял правдивость его слов. Удовлетворенный увиденным, тот снова улыбнулся и поднял бокал.

 

\- Тогда виски нам поможет. За нас.

 

Алек поморщился после первого глотка, и Магнус подавил улыбку.

 

Алек ему нравился.

 

Алек был его _другом_.

 

Магнус должен был защищать его, и не только из-за работы. Он хотел защищать его.

 

И он должен был отбросить все, что могло помешать этому - не позволить себе ослабить контроль.

 

Алек заслуживал лучшего.

 

Магнус поставил бокал и подошел к туалетному столику, чтобы надеть оставшиеся украшения.

 

\- Нам не обязательно всю ночь говорить о делах, но тебе следует знать, что со мной связался Себастьян Моргенштерн из компании Моргенштерн и Моргенштерн. К слову, довольно эгоистичное название. Он принял управление компанией после того, как его отец… временно отошёл от дел. И просил передать тебе, что они продолжат пытаться достать хотя бы какую-то часть утерянных денег, плюс, они надеются снова заручиться твоим доверием и возродить ваше прежнее успешное сотрудничество.

 

Алек хрипло рассмеялся.

 

\- Ты, что, так хреново шутишь?

 

Магнус усмехнулся. Он поправил кафф на ухе и снова взял бокал.

 

\- К сожалению, нет. Мне не стоит забегать вперед и рассказывать, как прошел _наш_ с ним первый разговор, но он мне не нравится. И по моему профессиональному мнению тебе стоит найти нового финансового консультанта.

 

Алек плюхнулся в кресло у окна и поморщился.

 

\- У меня не осталось денег.

 

\- Почти ничего.

 

\- И больше у меня ничего нет. – признался Алек. Он наклонился вперед и уперся локтями в колени. – Я стараюсь не забывать, но иногда это тяжело.

 

\- Вы с Изабель многого добились, - произнес Магнус, подсаживаясь на диван ближе к Алеку. – И, похоже, что младший брат идет по вашим стопам. Тебе стоит гордиться.

 

Алек пожал плечами.

 

Магнус стер конденсат с бокала. Они уже несколько раз касались темы его воспитания, но была одна вещь, которую он пытался понять еще с вечера знакомства с Максом.

 

\- Александр. Я хотел бы задать тебе личный вопрос.

 

\- Я в твоем номере. Пью. Что может быть более личным?

 

Магнус молча выгнул бровь в ответ.

 

Щеки Алека зарделись алым, это было видно даже в приглушенном свете.

 

\- Ладно, могло быть и более лично. Короче. Спрашивай.

 

\- Саймон и Клэри сказали, что ты не признавался родителям в своей ориентации, но твой брат утверждал, что они отреклись от тебя. Хоть их истории и противоречат друг другу, я уверен, что в обоих есть доля правды, и только ты можешь обрисовать полную картину. Я надеялся, что, возможно, мы уже достигли той степени доверия, что ты мог бы об этом рассказать.

 

Алек поскреб рукой бороду.

 

\- Это личное.

 

\- И можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь. – добавил Магнус.

 

Алек покачал головой.

 

\- Все в порядке. Обе стороны правы. Я никогда не рассказывал о себе, но мои родители все равно узнали. Им рассказал мой бывший парень.

 

Магнус вздохнул.

 

\- Мне говорили только об одном.

 

\- Потому что он и был один. Он… Рай… - Алек вздрогнул от этого имени и сделал большой глоток виски. – Спустя несколько лет после той истории он решил попросить у моих родителей прощения за то, что не помог Максу. И тогда он поделился с ними, как «исправил» то неправильное, что в нем было… перестал быть геем. А потом еще и предложил помощь в моем лечении от «позора гомосексуальности».

 

Магнус шокировано смотрел на него.

 

\- Он прошел курс репаративной терапии?

 

\- Видимо. Меня тогда не было дома, поэтому не знаю, чем там все закончилось… я узнал все позже, когда на меня орали родители. Это было очень… неприятно.

 

\- Звучит ужасно.

 

\- Так и было.

 

Магнус стиснул зубы.

 

\- Думаю, твои родители были не настолько в ярости, как я сейчас.

 

\- Были… но не поэтому. Самое хреновое то, что я не уверен, злились ли они больше из-за моей гомосексуальности или из-за цвета кожи моего парня. Я до сих пор этого не знаю, оба варианта просто отвратительные. Я не дал им возможности объясниться – съехал от них в тот же вечер.

 

Это был худший сценарий из всех, что перебрал Магнус за последние две недели. Он заметил, как сгорбились плечи Алека.

 

\- Тебя не нужно исправлять, Александр.

 

Алек на секунду наклонил голову еще ниже, а потом взглянул на него – глаза сияли решительностью. Твердостью.

 

\- В моей жизни нужно исправить херову кучу вещей, но моя ориентации к ним не относится.

 

Магнус глубоко вздохнул и наклонился ближе, повторяя его позу.

 

\- Тебя предало много людей, которые на самом деле должны были тебя оберегать.

 

Алек мрачно усмехнулся.

 

\- Мы пока еще только узнаем друг друга, - тихо произнес Магнус. – Поэтому не буду просить тебя доверять мне. Но надеюсь, что когда-нибудь мне удастся им заручиться.

 

Брови Алека сошлись в непонимании.

 

\- Я уже тебе доверяю, Магнус.

 

Тот замер.

 

Именно поэтому Магнус должен был провести решительную черту между дружбой с Алеком и чем-то _большим_ , чем дружба с ним.

 

Он сделал бы все, что в его силах, чтобы не лишиться его доверия.

 

\- Спасибо, Александр.

 

Алек печально улыбнулся и отпил из бокала.

 

\- В общем, через неделю после ухода из дома я получил официальное уведомление о том, что вычеркнут из завещания. Мы росли в нужде, но мои родители оба преуспели. Так что пока Иззи и Макс остаются наследниками, меня не волнует, что я не получу ни пенни из их денег.

 

\- Дело все же не в деньгах.

 

\- Верно.

 

Магнус откинулся на спинку дивана, закидывая на нее руки.

 

\- Родители должны любить нас без какой-либо причины, но так бывает не всегда. Повезло, что у тебя есть Изабель и Макс.

 

Лицо Алека посветлело при упоминании Макса.

 

\- Ты провел с ним много времени за последние две недели.

 

\- Да, довольно много.

 

\- Иззи сказала, что он был в своем репертуаре в первую встречу с тобой.

 

\- Он заставил Изабель признать, что может жениться на мужчине, если захочет. – ответил Магнус. – А потом провел довольно непристойную параллель между хоккейными клюшками и пенисами.

 

Уголок губ Алека дернулся вверх, и он весело фыркнул.

 

\- Макс.

 

\- Он не натурал?

 

\- Это неважно, правда ведь? – ответил Алек. Магнус кивнул, давая понять, что согласен. – В данный момент, он – по своим собственным словам – испытывает гетеро-нормативную предвзятость Иззи. Я понятия не имел, что это такое, пока не погуглил.

 

\- Он толковый парень, - сказал Магнус.

 

\- Умник, - расшифровал Алек.

 

\- Одно обычно следует из другого.

 

Алек ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Тебе ли не знать.

 

\- Взаимно, Александр, - Магнус допил виски и поставил бокал на кофейный столик. – Итак, хочешь ли ты прогуляться?

 

\- Да, - ответил Алек. В его поведение вернулась лёгкость, когда они перешли на обычные темы. – Было бы здорово. У тебя есть идеи?

 

Магнус улыбнулся.

 

***

Алек старался не моргать. Он сидел на краю огромного джакузи, а Магнус стоял между его коленей – одна рука крепко держала Алека за подбородок, а второй - он тонкой кисточкой вырисовывал линию подводки у него на веках.

 

\- Поверить не могу, что разрешил тебе это сделать.

 

\- У тебя просто поразительные глаза, Александр. Их необходимо подчеркнуть.

 

Алек постарался не обращать внимание на предательски забившееся сердце от невзначай брошенного комплимента. Магнус был близко к Алеку, настолько, что тот мог чувствовать запах его туалетной воды и заметить переливающиеся блестки на его груди. Из той позы, в которой они находились, Алек с легкостью мог притянуть Магнуса к себе за бедра и…

 

Алек отшвырнул эту мысль так быстро, как только мог.

 

\- Мне и раньше наносили косметику. Я всегда был подопытным кроликом для Иззи и Макса. Они говорили, что у меня идеальное костное строение. Думаю, Макс также хорош в мейкапе, как и ты.

 

\- Меня это не удивляет, - произнес Магнус. Он чуть наклонился, обозревая свою работу. – Можно добавить еще немного?

 

\- Чего именно?

 

\- Черных теней. Осветить твою мужественную неприступность и подчеркнуть естественную ауру загадочности.

 

Алек фыркнул.

 

\- Конечно.

 

Магнус погрузил палец в серебристый контейнер.

 

\- Закрой глаза.

 

Алек послушался, чувствуя дыхание Магнуса на своей щеке, когда тот склонился ближе. Он давно не был так близок к другому мужчине – не родственнику, не коллеге, не, тем более, любовнику.

 

Алек постарался не двигаться, погружаясь в ощущение его присутствия рядом и благодаря этому успокаиваясь.

 

Больше не имело смысла отрицать – его тянуло к Магнусу. И мысль, что теперь с этим делать, разрывало его сознание на части. Поэтому пока он просто пытался существовать в новой реальности.

 

И новая реальность, видимо, включала в себя его согласие на безумную идею пойти в гей-клуб вместе с Магнусом.

 

\- Ты уверен, что это безопасное место? – спросил Алек. Снова.

 

Магнус еще раз скользнул пальцем по его векам и отошел назад, сообщая, что закончил.

 

Алек открыл глаза и смотрел, как Магнус моет руки, а затем аккуратно собирает и складывает все кисти и контейнеры.

 

\- Все гости этого заведения тоже гомосексуалисты, - заверил его Магнус. Снова. – Это первоклассный клуб и членство в нем можно получить только по рекомендации. Они охраняют свои секреты также, как ты.

 

\- Чем больше ты рассказываешь, тем больше это начинает напоминать начало БДСМ порнухи.

 

Магнус рассмеялся.

 

\- Это не БДСМ клуб. Просто тихая гавань с превосходной кухней и напитками. Клуб больше светский, чем ночной, но, если захочешь, там есть танцпол с хорошей музыкой.

 

Алек встал и дернул за край своего черного хенли.

 

\- Если я пойду так, нормально?

 

\- Ты безупречно выглядишь, Александр. Поэтому, если не захочешь возвращаться в отель один, найдется много желающих.

 

Алек нахмурился.

 

\- Я не буду один. Я буду с тобой.

 

Улыбка Магнуса показалось изломанной – натянутой – но только секунду. Затем он вышел из ванной, витиевато взмахнув рукой – браслеты звякнули на запястье.

 

\- Тебе не нужно со мной нянчиться. Можешь расслабиться.

 

Алек последовал за ним в гостиную, наблюдая, как тот расстегивает еще несколько пуговиц на рубашке, снимая один кулон, но сразу же заменяя его на другой, почти достающей до талии подвеской. Алек прислонился к стене и скрестил руки на груди.

 

\- Мы поедем на такси?

 

Магнус запрокинул голову и театрально закатил глаза. Он грациозно потянулся к телефону отеля и набрал номер.

 

\- Анна, можно подавать машину. – он сделал паузу, вслушиваясь. – Да, конечно. Спасибо.

 

\- Анна?

 

\- Она все знает, все видит, может организовать все, что угодно – конечно, что не противоречит моральным принципам – и при этом держать рот на замке. Она очень умная, хитрая женщина, с невероятно соблазнительным телом.

 

Алек выгнул бровь в молчаливом вопросе.

 

Магнус весело фыркнул.

 

\- Она слишком добропорядочна, чтобы даже думать о сексе со мной.

 

\- Она мне уже нравится.

 

Магнус наградил его выразительным взглядом - Алек усмехнулся.

 

Он хлопнул себя по заднему карману.

 

\- Мне нужно спуститься в номер за кошельком. Забыл его захватить.

 

Магнус открыл и придержал ему дверь.

 

\- Он тебе не понадобится.

 

\- Куда конкретно ты меня ведешь? – спросил Алек, проходя мимо него в коридор.

 

Уголок губ Магнуса дернулся вверх, но прежде чем он смог сострить, Алек заметил в конце коридора женщину с упомрачительно красивой фигурой, словно песочные часы, заключенные в красную блузку и черную юбку-карандаш. Она уверенно шла им навстречу.

 

Алек кивнул головой в ее сторону.

 

\- Анна?

 

Магнус выглянул в коридор и широко улыбнулся.

 

\- Анна, дорогая.

 

\- Магнус, - поприветствовала она его, - Прошло не так уже много времени.

 

Магнус захлопнул за собой дверь и притянул ее ближе, расцеловывая в обе щеки.

 

\- Все еще приходишь в себя после слушания по залогу?

 

\- Я бы сказала, что никакого слушания сегодня не было, но это была бы ложь. Я задействую резервный фонд, когда ты в городе.

 

\- Анна, - представил Магнус, - Это Алек.

 

Анна пожала его руку.

 

\- Приятно познакомиться. Следуйте за мной.

 

Анна вложила свою ладонь в предложенную Магнусом руку и повела их к скрытому за углом лифту в самом конце коридора. Она вытащила из кармана юбки пластиковую карточку и вызвала его.

 

\- Ваша машина будет ждать прямо перед дверями лифта на подземном уровне. Я уже сообщила водителю нужный адрес. Она будет ждать там, пока вы не захотите вернуться или поехать в другое место. Если что-то еще понадобится – в любое время – сообщите мне.

 

Магнус наградил ее еще одним поцелуем.

 

\- Компетентна, как и всегда.

 

Она придерживала им двери лифта, пока Алек и Магнус не зашли в него, но сама осталась в коридоре.

 

\- Алек, было очень приятно познакомиться. Обязательно возьми у Магнуса мой номер телефона в следующий раз, как будешь в Лос-Анджелесе. Буду рада помочь тебе всем, чем смогу.

 

Алек успел выпалить _спасибо_ перед тем, как двери закрылись, и лифт двинулся вниз.

 

\- Может, я и гей, но _ого_. Невероятно соблазнительное тело – не совсем то определение.

 

\- Анна обожает свою фигуру и не зря.

 

Алек переступил с ноги на ногу и облокотился на стену лифта.

 

\- Такие женщины тебе обычно нравятся?

 

Взгляд Магнуса был непроницаем.

 

\- Если ты имеешь в виду темные волосы и выразительные глаза, то да.

 

Алек прикусил язык, чтобы не задать срывающийся с губ вопрос, и двери лифта распахнулись. На обочине расположился полированный Lincoln Town Car, а рядом с открытой задней дверью стояла женщина в чёрном костюме.

 

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Бейн. Анна приготовила для вас и вашего гостя бутылку Луи XIII. Если необходимо будет остановиться где-то по дороге, пожалуйста сообщите.

 

Магнус поблагодарил ее, и пропустил Алека вперед, а затем сел напротив – водитель закрыл за ними дверь.

 

Алек осмотрел изысканный интерьер и покачал головой. Он не знал, чего ожидать, когда Магнус предложил ему поужинать, но точно не предполагал такого поворота.

 

\- Думал, это я полу-знаменитость, но, оказывается, это ты живешь в совершенно другой реальности.

 

Магнус закинул ногу на ногу, устраиваясь поудобнее напротив Алека.

 

\- Издержки профессии, Александр. Не я богат, а мои клиенты. И это они сейчас за тобой ухаживают, а не я.

 

Алек ухмыльнулся.

 

\- И у них получается.

 

Магнус взял из бара бутылку с янтарно-красной жидкостью внутри и стеклянными шипами по бокам.

 

\- Луи XIII?

 

\- Я не знаю, что это такое, - признался Алек.

 

Магнус вытащил из бутылки пробку и разлил по бокалам.

 

\- Абсурдно дорогая и совершенно бесплатная для тебя вещь, что еще нужно знать?

 

Алек потянулся к бокалу.

 

\- Точно.

 

***

 

\- Так, кто ты? – тихо спросил Алек, пока они шли за метрдотелем.

 

Магнус положил руку ему на поясницу и поднял на него взгляд. Может, все дело было в выпитом в машине коньяке или что в ресторане сидели одни однополые пары, но Алек не переставая улыбался с самого момента их приезда. И Магнусу было довольно сложно сосредоточиться на чем-либо другом, помимо желания поддержать его радужное настроение.

 

\- Прошу прощения, что ты имеешь в виду?

 

Алек посмотрел на него в ответ, глаза сияли.

 

\- Ты сказал, что сюда есть доступ только членам клуба и их гостям. Кто ты?

 

\- А, член клуба. Взносы космические, но несколько лет назад я убедил Имоджен, что оно того стоит. Все, что мы будем здесь есть и пить, отнесут на счет агентства. Но имена посетителей нигде не появляются. Никто в Агентстве не узнает, что ты был здесь.

 

Метрдотель подвел их к отдельному столику в глубине зала, Магнус одобрительно кивнул.

 

Алек сел напротив.

 

\- Я не знаю, что еще сказать кроме спасибо. Я понимаю, что это все, - он обвел зал рукой, - расходится с твоим привычным образом жизни. Ты делаешь это ради меня, хотя, я и не понимаю, почему. Но это… для меня это так много значит.  И я просто… я решил, что должен тебе об этом сказать.

 

Магнус не мог притвориться, что вся эта скрытность не разбередила старые раны, но повторять это еще раз не имело смысла. Алек был здесь… в настоящем пристанище гомосексуалистов, выглядел далеко не натуралом, а еще – улыбался. С благодарностью. Магнус был на сто процентов уверен, что будет и дальше прикладывать максимум усилий для того, чтобы Алек оказался в полной гармонии со своей сутью. Сколько бы времени ни потребовалось.

 

Поэтому он произнес единственно правильный ответ.

 

\- Не за что, Александр.

 

***

 

Магнус зажал ладонями рот, но было поздно. Из его уст вырвался неконтролируемый хохот, и в их сторону повернулось множество глаз.

 

Алеку было плевать. Они все могли идти нахрен, если им что-то не нравилось.

 

Заставить Магнуса смеяться – по-настоящему, а не просто чуть иронично улыбаться, оказалось лучше любого адреналина, что Алек испытывал на льду или вне его.

 

Он не стал дожидаться официанта, разливая оставшееся вино по их с Магнусом бокалам.

 

\- В общем, поэтому у меня и остался шрам на брови, а Джейс больше никогда в жизни даже близко не подойдет к утке.

 

\- Напомни мне никогда не отправляться с тобой на пробежку, - ответил Магнус, вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы.

 

\- Думаю, это не будет проблемой.

 

Магнус принял из рук Алека бокал и откинулся на спинку стула.

 

\- Верно. Я намерено избегаю любой физической активности.

 

\- Уверен, кроме той, что заканчивается оргазмами.

 

Магнус одобрительно отсалютовал ему бокалом.

 

\- Из каждого правила есть исключение, Александр.

 

\- Расскажи. Какие есть у тебя?

 

\- Правила или исключения?

 

Алек постепенно привыкал к их общению. Магнус отточил искусство уклонения от любого нежелательного вопроса до совершенства. Его главным средством защиты было остроумие. Если бы вопросы стали шайбами, то, образно говоря, Алек уже пробросил довольно много раз в надежде получить очко, но Магнус позволил лишь немногим достичь цели.

 

\- Разве формулирование исключения не превращает его в новое правило? – с вызовом спросил Алек.

 

Магнус сощурился.

 

\- У исключений есть свои исключения.

 

\- Значит, получается, что нет никаких правил.

 

\- Ты… - Магнус потер указательный и большой палец друг о друга, что делал, когда был погружен в свои мысли, - Ты, Александр, слишком для меня умен.

 

Пусть Алек и не получил прямого ответа, но посчитал, что шайба засчитана.

 

\- Мне кажется, тебе нравятся вещи, которые для тебя «слишком», Магнус.

 

Тот только ухмыльнулся и сделал глоток вина.

 

***

 

\- Ты мне солгал! – воскликнул Алек.

 

Фраза Магнуса задела, и он уже хотел выступить в свою защиту, но тут Алек зажмурился, и это смотрелось так мило, что он остановился, не произнеся ни слова.

 

\- Я тебя не обманывал, - заверил он.

 

Алек указал на Магнуса вилкой, пристально глядя на него в ответ.

 

\- Обманул. Ты не сказал, что _Колесничий_ – это гей-версия _Сумерек_.

 

\- Во-первых, нет, - запротестовал Магнус, пытаясь не рассмеяться, - Это самая странная вещь, что я слышал от тебя сегодня, а я ведь выслушал историю про утку. И, во-вторых, ты читал _Сумерки_?

 

Алек наколол на вилку картошку с его тарелки.

 

\- Проявляются твои аристократические замашки, Магнус. Я никогда не читал эти книги, но смотрел все фильмы. Иззи обожает вампиров.

 

\- Гей-версия _Сумерек_ , - фыркнул Магнус. Он придвинул тарелку ближе к Алеку и устроил локти на столе. – Мари Рено только что перевернулась в гробу.

 

\- Это, конечно, не Белла, Эдвард и Джейкоб, но я не ожидал встретить там любовный треугольник.  – Алек прикончил порцию Магнуса и откинулся на стуле. – В этой книге такой гипер-интеллектуальный подтекст. Мне пришлось найти в интернете специальный форум, чтобы разобраться.

 

Магнус был доволен. Алек искал дополнительные материалы по книге, которую он ему посоветовал.

 

\- Она так тонко подает отношения между Лори и Ральфом и Лори и Эндрю, что все нити иногда сложно собрать воедино, – забросил удочку Магнус.

 

\- В том то и дело… не для меня. Я решил, что что-то упускаю, потому что на форуме все писали, как сложно там даются многие вещи, но для меня все ясно.  Может… - Алек потер онемевшее место на левой руке, - Может быть, даже слишком хорошо.

 

Магнусу пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не дотронуться до его руки. Предложить новое ощущение вместо поселившейся там бесчувственности. Возможно, прикосновение, которое помогло бы умерить боль от отголосков старых ран. Он не подумал о ситуации Алека, когда давал ему почитать эту книгу. _Колесничий_ принадлежал жанру гей-литературы, но будь автор чуть более откровенна в описании таких отношений, ее не пропустили бы в печать. И что Алек мог с легкостью разглядеть подоплеку того, как сильно скрывались гомосексуальные отношения еще каких-то шестьдесят лет назад – и как сейчас все должно было быть по-другому – было поистине печальным.

 

Это напомнило Магнусу, что Алек не хотел скрываться, и сейчас - на текущем этапе жизни - просто не знал, как поступить. Этот факт согревал Магнусу сердце.

 

Он едва сдержался, чтобы не потянуться через стол и успокаивающе сжать руку Алека в своей.

 

\- Итак, раз ты уже закончил со своей порцией, а вдобавок и с моей, - произнес Магнус, меняя тему разговора ради них обоих, - может, хочешь десерт?

 

Алек снял с колен салфетку и положил рядом с пустой тарелкой.

 

\- Кажется, ты говорил, тут есть танцпол?

 

\- На цокольном этаже есть ночной клуб. Тут еще есть библиотека, приватные переговорные, сигарный бар, спа и тренажерный зал.

 

Глаза Алека изумленно расширились.

 

\- В Нью-Йорке есть что-то похожее?

 

\- Конечно. Филиалы есть во всех крупных городах, а также в более мелких, где крутятся деньги.

 

\- Может быть… может, мы могли бы сходить в такой в Нью-Йорке, когда я вернусь?

 

 Магнус должен ответить по-другому, но не стал. Не смог.

 

\- С удовольствием.

 

\- Правда, с одним условием.

 

\- О, и с каким же?

 

Глаза Алека засияли.

 

\- Ты должен со мной потанцевать. Сегодня.

 

\- Ни за что, - ответил Магнус. Он и так еле сдерживался, пока их с Алеком разделял стол, не говоря уже о расстоянии вытянутой руки.

 

\- Магнус. Я впервые за долгое время нахожусь в настолько похожем на гей-бар месте. Я не могу танцевать один… - улыбка Алека погасла, - Черт. Ты не хочешь со мной танцевать.

 

Магнус готов был поклясться, что его сердце пропустило удар. Он должен был сказать Алеку правду, как поступал всегда. Даже, если это шло вразрез с установленными рамками, которые Магнус так отчаянно пытался удержать.

 

\- Я очень бы этого хотел.

 

***

Свет пульсировал в ритме сердцебиения, в конечностях поселилась приятная тяжесть, и он держал руку Магнуса в своей, пока они шли через беснующуюся толпу к самому дальнему углу танцпола.

 

Для Алека это было впервые – он никогда не осмеливался показываться на публике за руку с другим мужчиной – но сейчас все происходило слишком быстро. Сердце билось в такт музыкальному биту. Он повернулся, и оказался с Магнусом лицом к лицу.

 

Алек достаточно долго наблюдал за Магнусом, чтобы понять – тот двигается с легкостью. Но он даже не представлял, насколько плавно, как изящно он умеет это делать. Алек был неплох благодаря Иззи, но Магнус умел _танцевать_. Каждое его движение проходило сквозь тело тягучей рябью – от бедер до щиколоток - медленно изгибающиеся руки с мерцающими в бесящемся свете кольцами, подвески, перекатывающиеся вслед за чувственным изгибом его тела, полоски золотистой кожи, обнажающиеся в чеканящем ритме музыки.

 

С каждой новой песней, Алек желал больше. Хотел почувствовать его руки на своем теле. Хотел почувствовать его пальцы на своей коже.

 

Алек потерял счет времени и отпустил себя, постепенно сокращая между ними дистанцию, которую Магнус в свою очередь явно намеревался сохранить.

 

\- Ну, давай, Бейн, - прошептал он ему на ухо. Волосы Магнуса защекотали его щеку. – Хватит сдерживаться.

 

Капля пота скатилась по спине, когда Магнус прижался к нему всем телом.

 

Алек опустился ниже, устраивая ладони на его бедрах и притягивая ближе.

 

***

Губительно.

 

Все в Александре Лайтвуде было его погибелью, концом света.

 

Еле различимым движением колена Алек раздвинул его ноги, соединяя их тела, словно паззл. Алек возвышался над Магнусом, закрывал собой. Все вокруг исчезло, испарилось, кроме ощущения прижатого к нему тела Алека и гулкого музыкального бита. Магнус обвил руками его плечи и не отпустил.

 

Руки Алека сжали его бедра, пальцы дразнили кожу через ткань, а потом двинулись вверх в робком изучении. Магнус уронил голову на изгиб его шеи, прижимаясь лбом, губы заскользили по оголенной коже, когда Алек потерся о него. Сводящие с ума прикосновения были слишком хороши, но при этом совершенно не достаточны…

 

Если Магнус не остановит все сейчас, потом уже будет слишком поздно.

 

Он прижался пальцами к груди Алека, привстал на цыпочках и коснулся губами его уха.

 

\- Думаю, нам стоит уйти.

 

С губ Алека сорвался вздох, вибрируя в грудной клетке и эхом пронизывающий пальцы Магнуса, оседая и растворяясь где-то внутри.

 

\- Да, согласен.

 

***

Алек едва помнил, как они добрались до лифта, не говоря уже о дороге до отеля. Он был трезв, но будто пьян – и не вино заставляло его мир словно кружиться вокруг своей оси. Находиться рядом с Магнусом хмелило совершенно иначе.

 

Словно все в жизни Алека было предельно ясным, но вместе с тем казалось совершенно размытым. У него кружилась голова, кожа горела огнем, и он желал _большего_.  Но существовали правила, и исключения из правил, и исключения исключений, и Алек сам того не желая вступил в игру, о правилах которой не имел понятия.

 

Когда дело касалось Магнуса Бейна, верной тактики не существовало.

 

Магнус стоял в дверях лифта, не давая им закрыться –  облокотившись спиной о косяк и скрестив руки на груди, он молча смотрел на Алека с легкой, чуть кривоватой улыбкой на лице.

 

Алек встал напротив в тесном проходе - ноги к ногам Магнуса - и чуть съехал вниз, чтобы они оказались на одном уровне.

 

\- Спасибо за вечер.

 

Магнус покачал головой.

 

\- Спасибо _тебе_ , что доверился.

 

\- Всегда, - Алек потянулся вперед и коснулся ладонью его лица, проводя большим пальцем по щеке – в том месте, где блестящая подводка уже утратила четкость линии.

 

\- Мне жаль, что я испортил твой шикарный вид.

 

Магнус закрыл глаза, тянясь к прикосновению, ластясь к его руке, губы чуть приоткрылись, и он глубоко вздохнул.

 

\- Магнус, я … - начал Алек.

 

Глаза Магнуса резко распахнулись.

 

\- Не нужно, – его голос звучал мягко. С сожалением.

 

Он обвил пальцами запястье Алека, отводя его руку от себя. Чуть сжал ее, и еще раз, словно не хотел отпускать – и отступил в коридор.

 

\- Увидимся в Нью-Йорке, Александр.

 

Каждое слово, которое Алек хотел произнести, огнем жгло легкие в отчаянной попытке вырваться.

 

Но все, что он смог из себя выдавить:

 

\- Увидимся.

 

Как только двери лифта закрылись, Алек сполз по стене вниз.

 

\- Черт, - пробормотал он, - Какого я творю?

 

***

Магнус еле слышно выругался, когда двери лифта закрылись.

 

Его сердце заполошно билось, норовя вырваться из груди, кожу покалывало, он не мог справиться с дыханием, и, твою мать, он чувствовал на себе шлейф туалетной воды Алека.

 

Он медленно побрел в номер, чтобы принять очень, очень холодный душ.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Как Лос-Анджелес?

 

Магнус задержался у панорамного окна, окидывая взглядом Манхэттэн и обдумывая заданный Имоджен вопрос. Первое, что пришло ему в голову - _интимно, чувственно, с ума сводяще…_

\- Плодотворно, - ответил он, разворачиваясь к ней. – Алина бесконечно талантлива.

 

\- И? Как Алек перенес съемки?

 

Магнус облокотился на оконное стекло спиной и скрестил на груди руки.

 

\- Лучше, чем в первый раз. Полагаю, оба проекта станут успешными.

 

\- Хорошо. Уверена, он сможет принести нам еще больший успех, – Имоджен присела во внушительное черное кожаное кресло с высокой спинкой. Ее глаза изучающе и неотрывно смотрели на него, и Магнус задался вопросом, что действительно крылось за его вызовом в этот кабинет.

 

Пока его напрямую не спросят о произошедшем в ЛА, он ни в чем не признается.

 

\- Мы завершили рекламную кампанию до конца плей-офф. – ответил он на ее завуалированный вопрос. – До этого момента я сосредоточусь на согласовании его нового контракта.

 

\- Будет интересно посмотреть, чего ты сможешь добиться. – Имоджен вытянула руку, указывая на кресло напротив, - Присаживайся, Магнус.

 

Тот пересек грандиозный офис и присел в предложенное кресло, расстегивая пиджак и закидывая ногу на ногу.

 

\- Полагаю, вы позвали меня не просто так?

 

\- Верно. Перейдем сразу к делу. Ты показал, что можешь работать в разных сегментах и, честно говоря, такое умение не слишком распространено среди наших сотрудников. Ты наш двигатель прогресса, Магнус.  И будущее этой организации.

 

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил он, - Но, полагаю, вы позвали меня и не за похвалой.

 

Имоджен поджала губы, фраза прозвучала довольно резко.

 

\- Да, не за этим. Мы решили изменить твою клиентскую базу…

 

У Магнуса на секунду зашумело в ушах, но усилием воли он вернул голове ясность.

 

У них с Алеком был заключён временный контракт, но, в любом случае, как агент, он обязан был защищать его интересы. Неважно, как сильно он мечтал о нем – желал снова почувствовать его пальцы на своей коже – он не мог этого допустить. Он был заинтересован. Начал заботиться о благополучии Алека, потому что тот стал ему больше, чем просто клиент. Как агент, он мог защитить Алека, но без официальных рабочих отношений он был бессилен.

 

Она ведь не заберет от него Алека?

 

Не заберет?

 

\- Вы забираете от меня клиентов? – прервал ее Магнус.

 

На лице Имоджен не дрогнул ни один мускул.

 

\- Да. Сегодня утром у нас был совет директоров, и мы пересмотрели твое портфолио. Составили список клиентов, от которых агентство либо откажется вообще, либо переведет к другим агентам для максимизации твоего времени. Также мы предоставим список потенциальных клиентов, которых необходимо будет привлечь.

 

\- Переманивание? Напоминает хождение по краю, Имоджен.

 

\- Я осведомлена. И мне также известно, что у тебя есть и силы, и способности дипломатично, но успешно заполучить необходимых нам клиентов.

 

Имоджен протянула Магнусу лист. Он быстро просмотрел список, сдерживая вздох облегчения, когда увидел среди прочих имя Алека - в разделе «Продолжающиеся Разработки». Большинство его текущих клиентов также входили в этот раздел, в трех других – «Перераспределение», «Расторжение» и «Перспективы» – имен было гораздо меньше.

 

Взгляд Магнуса задержался на одном из имен – он не ожидал, что оно попадет в раздел «Перераспределение».

 

\- Я принимаю все изменения кроме этого. Тесса Грей должна остаться со мной. У нее идут последние прослушивания в бродвейское шоу, и их продюсер уже назначил со мной встречу. Если вы хотите, чтобы я представлял более значимых клиентов, то Тесса скоро станет одной из них.

 

\- Тогда она остается с тобой.

 

\- И я хотел бы поговорить с каждым из остальных лично.

 

\- Ничего другого я от тебя не ожидала.

 

Магнус отложил список в сторону.

 

\- Я тоже должен был быть на этой встрече, Имоджен.

 

Та ощетинилась, словно кошка, которую погладили против шерсти.

 

\- Тебя там не было, потому что, по моему мнению, ты пока еще не готов принимать твердые решения, когда дело касается твоих клиентов. Ты эмоционально привязан к ним. Это преимущество, благодаря которому вы развиваете крепкое партнерство, но и слабость, потому что твои эмоции влияют на суждения. И я буду лично контролировать эту слабость, пока ты ее не преодолеешь.

 

Магнус прикусил язык, сдерживая вертевшийся на самом кончике хлесткий комментарий, и поднялся.

 

\- Я не разделяю вашу точку зрения, но для достижения цели нам никогда не нужно было во всем соглашаться друг с другом.

 

Имоджен сухо кивнула.

 

\- Продолжим развивать наш успех. Сейчас я прошу тебя сосредоточиться на привлечении других игроков Ангелов помимо Алека. Ты в центре внимания, Магнус. Твой выход.

 

***

Магнусу удалось покинуть офис Имоджен, не бросившись на нее через стол в попытке задушить бездушную гарпию. Едва сдержался. Он не мог помочь Алеку, Тессе или кому-либо другому из своих клиентов, если бы его уволили.

 

Он дошагал до своего офиса, мысленно обдумывая корректировки в расписании, чтобы освободить место для встреч с клиентами, которых агентство исключит или переориентирует на других.

 

Клэри вскочила на ноги, едва завидев его.

 

\- Магнус, мне нужно…

 

Он выставил вперед руку, останавливая ее монолог, и подошёл к двери кабинета.

 

\- Не сейчас, Клэри. Мне нужно, чтобы ты немедленно связалась с Тессой.

 

\- Магнус!

 

Он застыл, схватившись за дверную ручку, и смерил ее испепеляющим взглядом, но та даже не поморщилась.

 

\- В кабинете тебя ожидают. Себастьян Моргенштерн.

 

Магнус отпрянул от двери, изумленно уставившись на нее.

 

\- В моем кабинете, - прошипел он, - Сейчас?

 

На этот раз Клэри нервно переступила с ноги на ногу.

 

\- Он отказался подождать в приемной.

 

Магнус глубоко вздохнул и наклонил голову вбок, хрустнув шейными позвонками.

 

\- Что ж. Сегодняшний день превосходит все мои ожидания.

 

Он выпрямился, одернул лацканы пиджака и застегнул на нем пуговицы.

 

\- Прошу тебя, свяжись с Тессой и назначь нам встречу. Если можно - сегодня, но не позднее завтра.

 

\- Завтра игра, - напомнила она.

 

\- Я в курсе. Мое расписание составляешь ты – придумай что-нибудь.

 

\- Тебе нужна поддержка? Ну, знаешь… - Клэри кивнула в сторону кабинета - … с ним.

 

\- Он невероятно вовремя. Так что, возможно, _ему_ понадобится поддержка, - Магнус распахнул дверь и ступил внутрь. – Моргенштерн. Я был уверен, что наш последний разговор расставил все точки над «и».

 

Себастьян медленно развернулся на стуле - руки расслаблено лежали на подлокотниках, нога закинута на ногу.

 

\- Я остался недоволен результатом.

 

\- Не понимаю, как это касается меня, – ответил Магнус.

 

\- У меня есть предложение для Алека Лайтвуда, и я хочу озвучить его лично.

 

Магнус сел в свое кресло и поднял взгляд на Себастьяна.

 

\- Вы сидите передо мной, а я представляю Алека. Можете озвучить свое предложение мне.

 

Себастьян потянулся вперед, кладя на стол Магнуса лист бумаги.

 

\- Я предлагаю… чек.

 

Магнус взял его, поднимая на Моргенштерна ошарашенный взгляд.

 

Если Имоджен была гарпией, то Себастьян в данный момент был королем самодовольных ублюдков.

 

\- Здесь достаточно нулей, чтобы Мистер Лайтвуд уделил мне минуту?

 

***

 

\- Хватит трепаться, следи лучше, чтобы мне ничего не упало на голову, Джейс, - Алек стиснул зубы, в финальном подходе отжимая от груди тяжело нагруженную штангу.

 

Джейс смотрел на него сверху вниз, на губах играла нахальная ухмылка.

 

\- Держи ее крепче, и ничто не испортит твое красивое личико.

 

Алек грохнул штангу на подпорки, морщась от горящих в руках мышц. Джейс ткнул его пальцем в щеку.

 

\- Моя очередь.

 

\- Вообще, я надеялся, что сейчас будет моя очередь.

 

Каждая измотанная клеточка тела оживилась при звуке его голоса. Алек подхватил с пола полотенце, переводя на Магнуса взгляд – тот стоял у входа в тренажёрный зал арены.

 

Алек широко улыбнулся, и усилием воли вернул себе спокойное выражение лица, вспоминая, что в зале находились еще три игрока их команды.

 

\- Решил почтить вниманием простых смертных?

 

Магнус фыркнул.

 

\- Ну, пахнет здесь явно рабочим классом.

 

Алек снова сдержал улыбку и поднялся, вытирая полотенцем лицо и грудь. Он начал заниматься в свободной безрукавке и спортивных шортах, но на середине тренировки - после пятимильного марафона на беговой дорожке - снял майку. Он точно не помнил, где оставил ее, и... ему было все равно. Он хотел увидеть реакцию Магнуса, особенно после того расставания в Лос-Анджелесе.

 

Тогда, он был уверен, Магнус смотрел на него по-особенному. А сейчас он видел _иное_. Взгляд Магнуса не опускался ниже предписанного правилами приличия уровня.

 

Алек помрачнел.

 

Рядом с ним откашлялся Джейс, и Алек понял, что в воздухе повисла пауза – такого он раньше никогда не позволял рядом с людьми, которые ему нравились.

 

Алек переступил с ноги на ногу.

 

\- Джейс, это Магнус Бейн. Магнус, это Джейс Вэйланд.

 

Джейс вытащил ладонь из кармана шорт и пожал тому руку.

 

\- Значит, ты его агент?

 

\- А Вы - небесный огонь Ангелов Смерти?

 

Джейс раздулся от гордости и наклонился ближе, понижая голос.

 

\- Сможешь дать мне номер твоей ассистентки?

 

\- Я более чем уверен, что, если Вы позвоните в мой офис, именно эта булочка возьмет трубку.

 

\- Булочка? – Джейс выдал смешок и с недоумением повернулся к Алеку. – Разве ты не говорил, что ее зовут Клэри?

 

Как-нибудь Магнусу все-таки стоило узнать у Алека, почему каждый хоккеист находил это прозвище невероятно смешным.

 

\- Так и есть, - подтвердил он.

 

Джейс просиял.

 

\- Класс.

 

Алек обошел скамейку для жима и кинул взгляд на других двух игроков Ангелов, чтобы понять, наблюдают ли они за их беседой. Не скомпрометировал ли он себя каким-нибудь образом, но оба казались увлеченными только беговой дорожкой. Он разыскал свою майку и закинул ее на плечо, прислушиваясь к разговору Джейса и Магнуса.

 

\- Слушай, я знаю, что ты сделал для Алека. Это здорово.

 

\- За это Алек мне и платит.

 

Тот едва сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться.

 

\- Так как, сведешь меня с Клэри? Агенты же занимаются налаживанием связей.

 

Магнус вытащил из кармана визитную карточку и протянул ее Джейсу.

 

\- Я не бюро знакомств, но, если хотите обсудить со мной возможное сотрудничество, позвоните в мой офис, мистер Вэйланд.

 

\- Спасибо, - Джейс повертел в руках визитку.

 

Алек сложил руки на груди.

 

\- Чем я могу тебе помочь, Магнус?

 

Тот все еще смотрел ему точно в глаза, словно физически не мог опустить взгляд ниже носа.

 

\- Надеялся, мы сможем поговорить.

 

Алек ответил не сразу. Джейс перевел взгляд с одного на другого.

 

А потом показал большим пальцем себе за спину.

 

\- Я, пожалуй, пойду вон туда.

 

Черт.  Именно такое поведение сигнализировало об опасности, и позже ему точно придется это объяснить.

 

\- Значит, решил заехать, - криво усмехнулся Алек. – вместо того, чтобы прислать сообщение.

 

Магнус ухмыльнулся в ответ.

 

\- Именно.

 

Алек покачал головой и выдал хриплый смешок.

 

\- У меня есть несколько свободных часов перед вечерней тренировкой. Пройдись со мной, я как раз остыну. И заодно покажу тебе все.

 

\- Было приятно с Вами познакомиться, мистер Вэйланд, - повышая голос, произнес Магнус. Тот только неопределенно махнул рукой, увлеченный разговором с двумя товарищами по команде.

 

Магнус коснулся его плечом, когда они выходили из дверей зала, и шепнул, наклоняясь ближе.

 

\- Клэри его съест.

 

Алек взглянул на него сверху вниз, когда позади захлопнулись двери зала – прочувствовал каждый миллиметр прижимающегося к его руке плеча Магнуса, и тот не спешил отстраняться – и, наконец, дал улыбке волю.

 

\- Я даже немного жду этого.

 

Магнус взглядом скользнул по его губам и отступил назад, поправляя ушной кафф.

 

\- Проведёшь мне короткую экскурсию?

 

Вот оно.

 

Алек уже узнал Магнуса достаточно хорошо, чтобы распознать, когда тот надевал маску непрошибаемости. А она была нужна только, когда было от чего защищаться…

 

Алек оставил майку на плече, не надевая.

 

\- Да, иди за мной.

 

\- Где все остальные? - спросил Магнус, пока они шли по пустому холлу.

 

\- Утром у нас была тренировка, а сейчас перерыв. Многие решили проветриться, пока есть время до следующей тренировки.

 

\- Но ты остался.

 

Алек кивнул.

 

\- К этому имеет отношение твой суровый бог русского хоккея Тарасов?

 

Так и было, но Магнус уже это знал.

 

\- Я не покидаю арену, если на то нет причины. Джейс тоже.

 

\- Еще одно суеверие, Хагрид?

 

Алек провел рукой по подбородку – борода была аккуратно подстрижена, но все равно день ото дня становилась гуще.

 

\- У меня их много.

 

\- И существует какой-то конкретный, - Магнус неопределенно взмахнул рукой, - пред-игровой ритуал, о котором мне нужно знать, чтобы не попасть впросак?

 

Вопрос сам по себе был довольно невинным, но пришедший Алеку в голову ответ _не был_.

 

\- Существует… Но… - Алек почувствовал, что краснеет, - Неважно. Тебе необязательно знать. Давай я покажу тебе раздевалку.

 

Магнус вопросительно выгнул бровь, но настаивать не стал.

 

\- Здесь вход в офис Гэрроуэйя, - начал рассказывать Алек, - И в коридоре еще один. Любит он держать нас на коротком поводке. Вот тут душевые, скамейки и мой шкафчик.

 

Магнус протянул руку и провел пальцами – с голубым лаком на ногтях – по краю единственной фото в шкафчике Алека. На ней были он сам, Иззи, Саймон и Макс - в доме, который они снимали в Мэне прошлым летом.

 

\- По-спартански утилитарно и упорядочено. Очень… по-твоему.

 

Алек не стал спорить.

 

\- Вся моя форма сюда не помещается, поэтому я храню ее в кладовой. Многие вратари таскают ее с собой каждый день, но, как ни странно, у меня нет предубеждений на этот счет.

 

\- Совсем?

 

\- Ладно. Беру свои слова назад. Я всегда ношу с собой вот это, – он снял с самой верхней полки маску. –  С решеткой, стилизованной под кошачьи глаза.

 

Магнус протянул руку.

 

\- Можно?

 

Алек передал ему маску, и Магнус надел ее на голову. На нем экипировка смотрелась… сексуально. _Естественно_. Алек изумлённо покачал головой.

 

\- Тебе идут кошачьи глаза.

 

Магнус наморщил нос.

 

\- Она, Александр, здорово воняет.

 

Алек расхохотался.

 

\- Вся хоккейная экипировка воняет. Но вратарская - хуже всего. Ты к этому привыкнешь.

 

\- Не уверен, что она подходит к моему наряду. – Магнус покрутил головой, словно что-то искал, а затем двинулся к расположенному между шкафчиками зеркалу. – Я смотрюсь в ней также угрожающе, как ты?

 

\- Тебе это и не нужно, - искренне ответил Алек, -  То есть, хочу сказать, я никак не могу понять, какого стиля ты вообще придерживаешься. Ты всегда потрясающе выглядишь, все аксессуары идеально подобраны, но… я не знаю. Каждый раз, как я тебя вижу, ты снова выглядишь по-другому. Но, да. Тебе не нужна моя маска.

 

\- Я не знал, что ты так пристально меня изучаешь, Александр. – Магнус снял маску и расположил ее на сгибе руки, поправляя в зеркале волосы, - Хотя, думаю, это справедливо. Я же вижу тебя полуобнаженным чаще, чем одетым.

 

Они остались наедине, и Алек никак не мог понять, был ли их разговор флиртом или просто дружеским поддразниванием? Он засунул майку в спортивную сумку и достал из шкафчика толстовку с эмблемой Ангелов, надевая.

 

\- Не стоит одеваться ради меня.

 

Шею Алека опалил жар. _Это_ уже точно был флирт. Делал ли Магнус это специально – или просто хотел от чего-то отвлечь – Алек до сих пор не мог понять. Он покачал головой.

 

\- Как тебе удается?

 

\- Что именно?

 

\- Быть таким… открытым со мной, но там… в зале? Как ты мог находиться там и притворяться, что тебя не интересуют мужчины?

 

Магнус склонил голову набок и вернул Алеку маску.

 

\- А ты как?

 

\- Мне кажется, я даже не задумывался об этом, - Алек положил маску обратно на полку и поморщился. – Довольно оскорбительно с моей стороны было такое спрашивать, да?

 

\- Для кого-то, но не для меня. Я понимаю, что говорить на такие темы тебе в новинку.

 

\- Наверное. – Алек застегнул толстовку. – Пойдем. Покажу тебе арену изнутри. В прошлый раз я не дал тебе шанса все увидеть.

 

Алек провел Магнуса через ведущий ко льду коридор, минуя бортики. На арене стояла тишина. Свет был приглушен, контрастируя с обычным ярким освещением во время игр. Лед был похож на зеркало, девственно чистый после сеанса с ресурфейсером Саймона.

 

Магнус запрокинул голову, рассматривая висящие вверху арены баннеры. На них были указаны имена и номера завершивших карьеру игроков. Отметки о победах в конференциях сорокалетней давности. Но не было баннеров, связанных с победой в лиге. Пока не было.

 

Алек не смотрел вверх, хотя отлично знал, какие места необходимо заполнить. Он смотрел на Магнуса и не мог оторвать глаз.

 

Тот легко улыбнулся, бросив на него взгляд.

 

\- Почему ты решил стать вратарем?

 

Лицо Алека вспыхнуло - он понял, что Магнус поймал его с поличным. Он нервно усмехнулся и поскреб бороду.

 

\- Я хотел больше времени проводить тут – на льду. Другие игроки играют в звеньях. Во время игры они то выходят, то уходят. Но я не покидаю льда, только, если меня удалят. – Алек пожал плечами. – А этого никогда не происходит.

 

\- Знаю. Видел твою статистику.

 

\- Не знал, что ты так пристально за мной наблюдаешь, - парировал тот.

 

Магнус провел языком по кромке зубов, не успев сдержать ухмылку, а затем сомкнул губы, проглатывая то, что собирался сказать.

 

Алек скользнул вперед и развернулся лицом к Магнусу. Пусть на нем были ботинки, а не коньки, скольжение под ногами было привычным. Он двинулся дальше на лед, показывая Магнусу различные места на арене.

 

\- Это ворота, синяя линия, центральная линия. Круги обозначают зону вбрасывания – но, я думаю, ты и так все это знаешь, потому что смотрел игры. Это наша скамейка, а там – соперников. – Алек повернулся в другую сторону, указывая на стеклянную коробку. – А здесь зона наказания для согрешивших.

 

Магнус вздернул брови.

 

\- Если ты хотел, чтобы хоккей сразу свел меня с ума, нужно была начинать с этого места.

 

Алек прикусил губу, сдерживая смех. Это _он_ сейчас был без ума от Магнуса.

 

\- Тебе наверняка знакома «скамейка штрафников» - тут игроки отбывают срок удаления.

 

\- И сколько времени на ней провел ты?

 

\- Вратарей туда не отправляют.

 

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что никогда не… - Магнус понизил голос. – грешил?

 

Алек закатил глаза, притворно ужасаясь каламбуру.

 

\- Давай я покажу тебе мое любимое место на арене.

 

***

От высоты у Магнуса немного кружилась голова. Или из-за Алека. Он не знал точно.

 

\- Александр, - выдохнул он, пытаясь выровнять дыхание после поистине альпинистского подъема по ступенькам. Магнус тяжело рухнул на твердый пластиковый стул. – Это же худшие места на арене.

 

Алек усмехнулся, присаживаясь рядом.

 

\- Я знаю.

 

\- И это твое любимое место?

 

Алек откинулся на спинку синего пластикового сидения и поставил ногу на передний ряд.

 

\- Просто… - он взмахнул перед собой рукой и посмотрел на Магнуса. – Я был никем, ты же знаешь? Ребенком ничем не выделялся. Потом я открыл для себя хоккей, начал расти, но все равно оставался _другим_. Мои родители все время работали и заботились только о себе. Все, чего они хотели от нас с Иззи и Максом и вбивали в головы всю жизнь – успеха и возвышения имени Лайтвудов. Для них мы всегда были на втором плане. Думаю, мне нравятся эти места, потому что они напоминают, откуда я вышел, а еще, что сидящие тут люди, тоже тяжело работают во имя лучшего.

 

Магнуса потянул манжеты своей рубашки, и, чтобы избежать холода, придвинулся ближе к теплому плечу Алека.

 

\- Вратари не получают такой славы, как остальные игроки.

 

\- У вратарей обычно репутация не слишком уравновешенных парней, – с усмешкой добавил Алек.

 

\- И у тебя тоже?

 

\- Может, я чуть больше неуравновешен, чем обычный человек, – допустил Алек. – То есть, я ведь ставлю себя между сеткой и ледяными пластиковыми дисками, которые летят в меня на бешеной скорости. Но я люблю эту игру, и не смог бы играть на другой позиции - я уже с ней сросся. Вратарь должен смириться с одиночеством на площадке, но при этом быть полностью сосредоточенным на всей команде. Позиция вратаря очень мне подходит.

 

\- Ты лидер.

 

Алек усмехнулся.

 

\- Вовсе нет.

 

Магнус не стал возражать – пока. Чтобы убедить Алека в его значимости нужно было нечто большее, чем банальные уговоры. Для него было ясно, что Алек уделял своим промахам гораздо больше внимания, чем успехам. И эта черта его характера восхищала Магнуса. Алеку было чем гордиться, но, тем не менее, он словно не замечал этого.

 

Магнус смотрел на Алека и видел все его достоинства. Видел в нем все, чего тот добился кропотливым трудом. Того, кем тот мог стать. И…

 

Магнус почувствовал, как у него перехватывает дыхание.

 

 То, кем _они_ могли стать.

 

Он хотел встречаться с Алеком, а не просто _быть_ с ним.

 

\- Магнус?

 

Магнус выдернул себя из задумчивости – из мечты о _возможном будущем_ – и сосредоточился на Алеке. Который из насмешливого перешел в прямолинейного и внезапно … в смущенного?

 

\- Да?

 

\- Есть одна вещь, которая… кое-что, о чем я не спрашивал.

 

\- Ты думаешь, что можешь невольно оскорбить меня? – предположил Магнус.

 

\- Возможно? Но я так не думаю.

 

\- Ты можешь спрашивать, о чем угодно, Александр.

 

Алек спустил ногу вниз и наклонился вперед, устраивая локти на коленях, и встречаясь с Магнусом решительным взглядом.

 

\- Как ты понял, что я гей?

 

Магнус глубоко вздохнул и честно ответил.

 

\- По твоему взгляду.

 

Алек нахмурился.

 

\- Я _ненавидел_ тебя.

 

\- Именно.

 

Алек открыл рот и тут же его закрыл. Он начал растирать левую руку, не отрывая взгляда ото льда.

 

\- Черт. Прости, Магнус. Прости за все, что я тебе наговорил, и за то, как обошелся с тобой в первую встречу. Прости, что осуждал тебя, как многие - кто судил, даже тебя не зная. Я был так неправ, и я даже не знаю, с чего мне начать и как заканчивать извиняться, – нерешительно произнес он. – Прости, что мое отношение напомнило тебе о вещах, которые ты хотел бы навсегда забыть.

 

Магнус застыл.

 

\- Я никогда не говорил такого.

 

\- И не нужно было, - печально улыбнулся Алек, -  Я вижу в тебе… и свой опыт.

 

Магнус и не думал, что невольно так много рассказал о себе.

 

\- Я получил от тебя очень откровенный ответ, Александр, - приободрил его Магнус. – Ты можешь требовать того же от меня.

 

Алек кивнул.

 

\- Хорошо. Тогда, если не брать в расчет мои деньги и потенциал, почему тебя так взволновало, что я не совершал каминг-аут?

 

Магнус закинул ногу на ногу, стряхивая с колена невидимую пылинку. Алек спросил, и он ответит – неважно, насколько некомфортно он себя при этом будет чувствовать.

 

\- Ее звали Камилла. Мне _никогда_ не нужно было с ней встречаться. Я изменил себе, добровольно стал другим, ради нее. Она не верила, что бисексуалы могут хранить верность, а я думал, что любил ее, поэтому притворился тем, кем не являюсь на самом деле. Это весьма иронично, потому что именно она мне изменила. Ради баловства, как она сама выразилась, как будто это умаляло ее предательство. Я отказался от собственной сути ради кого-то, кто не хотел отдавать равнозначное в ответ. И я больше никогда так не сделаю.

 

Алек поник.

 

\- Прости, что напомнил тебе об этом.

 

\- Сейчас ты смотришь на меня по-другому, – заверил он Алека.

 

\- Я вижу тебя настоящего, и я… благодарен, что ты появился в моей жизни.

 

Магнус почувствовал, как заполошно бьется сердце. Он сжал руки в замок на коленях, сдерживаясь, чтобы не прикоснуться к Алеку.

 

\- Взаимно, Александр.

 

Алек выпрямился, снова откидываясь на сидении и прижимаясь к Магнусу плечом. Когда он взглянул на него, между их лицами оставались миллиметры – Магнус видел темные круги под его глазами. Идеальную симметрию его губ, когда тот улыбнулся.

 

\- Знаешь, что невероятно? Мне и правда _нравится_ , когда ты зовешь меня Александром. Пока я не встретил тебя, это имя приносило мне только неприятные воспоминания. Но ты всегда произносишь его с такой… глубиной, что я начинаю по-другому его воспринимать. Не знаю, улавливаешь ли ты смысл.

 

Алек был слишком близко. Магнус слишком погряз в нем.

 

Но не мог вырваться.

 

\- Между нами с самой первой секунды пробежала искра, - признал он.

 

Взгляд Алека переместился на его губы.

 

\- Верно.

 

До конца его контракта оставалось два месяца.

 

Он поддержит Алека на время плей-офф и переговоров по новому контракту, а потом подберет ему нового агента. К этому моменту, он надеялся, Алек будет готов открыться миру. И после этого он сможет оценить все его достоинства на более близком расстоянии, намного лучше. Еще два месяца, и Магнус сможет рассчитывать на гораздо больше « _может быть»_.

 

Но сейчас…

 

Магнус отстранился.

 

\- Александр, мне вообще не хотелось бы поднимать этот вопрос, но я здесь по делу. Нам нужно поговорить.

 

***

Алек почти не спал прошлой ночью.

 

Из-за первой игры в плей-офф и назначенной на это утро встречей с Себастьяном Моргенштерном он был взвинчен до предела.

 

А еще был Магнус…

 

От каждой секунды проведенной вместе с ним у Алека перехватывало дыхание, в груди пело, и он _хотел большего_ …

 

Но вместе с тем он начал сомневаться в выборе жизненного пути, который раньше не вызывал сомнения.

 

Алек застонал от бессилия. Протер глаза и скатился с кровати, направляясь в душ. Вывернул кран, делая воду максимально горячей. Быстро вымылся и позаботился о _себе_ – это был его стандартный ритуал перед игрой, о котором он никогда не рассказал бы Магнусу  – и оделся, стараясь, как можно реже смотреться в зеркало. На голову он надел бейсбольную кепку, чтобы не возиться с волосами, и вышел из дома.

 

Когда он добрался до кофейни в нескольких кварталах от своего дома, Магнус уже был там и выглядел гораздо увереннее его.

 

Алек сделал глубокий вдох и присел в угловое кресло.

 

\- Привет.

 

Магнус нахмурился, окидывая его взглядом. И подвинул к нему чашку.

 

\- Я позволил себе сделать для тебя заказ – черный кофе с сахаром.

 

И как Магнус понял, что Алеку нравится именно такой кофе?

 

\- Угадал, два-три в твою пользу. – устало улыбаясь, произнес он. – Сегодня мне точно нужен кофеин. Спасибо.

 

\- Мистер Лайтвуд?

 

Алек стиснул зубы и обернулся на голос. Рядом с их столом стоял крайне неприятный мужчина – более молодая и еще более бездушная версия Валентина Моргенштерна.

 

\- Мистер Моргенштерн, - кивнул он. Не поднимаясь и не протягивая ему руки.

 

Себастьяна, кажется, холодный прием нисколько не задел.

 

\- Доброе утро, Магнус.

 

Магнус откинулся на спинку стула, на его лице застыло еще более невозмутимое выражение, чем у Себастьяна. Пусть даже тот возвышался над ним, за этим столом все контролировал Магнус.

 

\- Да, частично.

 

Себастьян присел рядом с Алеком, напротив Магнуса.

 

\- Я знаю, что сегодня у вас игра, поэтому перейду сразу к делу.

 

Он потянулся к карману пиджака и положил на стол чек, пододвигая его к Алеку.

 

\- Чек на миллион долларов. Пока это все, что мы смогли вернуть. Хотя мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы тут была указана полная сумма.

 

Алек ожидал такого поворота, благодаря Магнусу, но само это знание и так шокировало его прошлым вечером, и увидеть чек вживую - только ухудшило дело. Алек пригубил кофе, пытаясь избавиться от застрявшего в горле комка.

 

\- Мы бы хотели вернуть ваше расположение, Алек, и, надеемся, это первый шаг на пути к доверию.

 

\- Доверию? – хмыкнул тот, отказываясь касаться чека. – Ни одна сумма не _вернет_ вам моего доверия.

 

\- Полагаю, я дал Вам тот же ответ еще вчера, Моргенштерн, - спокойно добавил Магнус.

 

Холодный взгляд Себастьяна переместился от Магнуса обратно к Алеку. Тот вздрогнул от застывшей в них пустоты.

 

\- Вчера я не сообщил Магнусу полные условия нашего перемирия, Алек. Мы бы также хотели начать переговоры с вашим братом.

 

Алек изумленно воззрился на Магнуса, пытаясь осознать происходящее. Тот шумно втянул воздух через нос, на его скулах заиграли желваки.

 

\- Что вам нужно от Макса? – спросил Алек, беспокойство зазмеилось по коже.

 

\- Как мы понимаем, он сейчас в поисках инвестиций для своего старт-апа.

 

\- И что? Как вы этого касаетесь?

 

Себастьян провел ухоженными пальцами с явно сделанным маникюром по светлым волосам.

 

\- У него есть идея – отличная идея – мы бы хотели ее приобрести. Я переговорил бы с ним на эту тему, проинвестировал его, а Моргенштерн&Моргенштерн предоставили бы венчурный капитал. У меня есть полмиллиона, а у компании еще три, которые мы готовы вложить. – Себастьян вальяжно откинулся на стуле, кладя руку на стол и барабаня пальцами по дереву, не отрывая глаз от Алека. – У нас также есть влияние в финансовом мире, чтобы Макса… не беспокоили другие инвесторы.

 

Алек сжал пальцы в кулак, а потом почувствовал руку Магнуса на своей - тот безмолвно просил его сохранять спокойствие.

 

\- Это предложение, - произнес Магнус, - содержит весьма тонкий намек, что, если ваши условия не будут приняты, другие компании и не посмотрят на Макса. Осторожнее с угрозами.

 

Себастьян не ответил Магнусу, но и не исправился. Он смотрел на Алека все тем же безжизненным взглядом.

 

\- Миллион долларов ваш, Алек. Хорошее возмещение, которые я хотел бы оставить за юридическими рамками. Поступок моего отца непростителен. И я хотел бы, чтобы вы, Макс и моя компания вышли из всего этого фарса наилучшим образом.

 

\- Миллион долларов Алеку и три с половиной Максу, - процедил Магнус, - Какое невероятное совпадение, Моргенштерн.

 

Себастьян улыбнулся.

 

Алек не выдержал. И швырнул чек обратно Себастьяну.

 

\- Да пошел ты. Хочешь предложить перемирие? Свяжись с копами или адвокатами и удостоверься, что твой отец никогда не выйдет из тюрьмы. Мне не нужно ничего, к чему прикасалась твоя рука. Что касается Макса? Держись от него подальше. Ему тоже не нужны твои сраные деньги.

 

Алек резко встал, стул с неприятным скрежетом проехался по полу. Он слышал, как Магнус произносит _Полагаю, это уже наверняка завершает наше сотрудничество_ , когда шел к выходу, распахивая двери и оказываясь на улице в ожидании Магнуса.

 

Как только тот оказался рядом, Алек ринулся прочь от кофейни. Пылая от ярости.

 

\- Он словно... он _шантажирует_ меня, Магнус. Это мои деньги. Деньги, которые я, не раздумывая, дал бы Максу по первой просьбе. У Себастьяна Моргенштерна есть четыре с половиной миллиона долларов, которые он мне предлагает, словно это несколько завалявшихся в его кармане пенни, хотя _именно эту_ сумму Ходж с его отцом у меня украли. Я зарабатывал их семь лет! И скольким своим бывшим клиентам он предложил тоже самое? Блядь!

 

Алек, наконец, остановился на тротуаре. Магнус взял его за руку, вытягивая из потока людей.

 

\- Я даже не представлял, что он попытается использовать против тебя Макса.

 

\- Я знаю, - их руки все еще были соединены, и Алек чувствовал, как хватка постепенно ослабевает, поэтому сжал ладонь сильнее. Ему было необходимо физически ощутить уверенность Магнуса, чтобы успокоиться. Он _нуждался_ в Магнусе. Тяжело вздохнув, он произнес:

 

\- Придешь сегодня на игру?

 

Магнус кивнул.

 

\- Как раз встречаюсь перед ней с Изабель и Максом, чтобы поужинать.

 

\- Максу пока не нужно об этом знать, хорошо? – настоял Алек. – Дай мне сначала с ним поговорить.

 

\- Хорошо, - согласился Магнус. Он высвободил руку из ладони Алека, поправляя кольца. – Если ты не против, я также хотел бы уведомить об этой встрече прокурора - после того, как ты поговоришь с Максом.

 

\- Пусть все Моргенштерны горят в аду. Я согласен.

 

\- Александр, - спокойно произнес Магнус. – Я и не думал, что сегодня ты примешь какое-то другое решение, но не могу не отметить, что не все люди поступили бы также.

 

\- Это было правильно.

 

\- Да.

 

Алек прокрутил слова Магнуса в голове.

 

\- И ты ожидал этого от меня?

 

\- Конечно. Прошу прощения, что тебе вообще пришлось иметь с ним дело. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь.

 

\- Я знаю, что тебе жаль, и, ты сделаешь все, чтобы помочь мне. Я уже говорил, Магнус, я доверяю тебе. – Алек снял бейсболку и провел рукой по волосам. Вера Магнуса в него... успокаивала. – Не знаю, что делал бы без тебя.

 

\- Что ж, выяснишь это через два месяца. – ответил Магнус, взмахнув руками.

 

Алек застыл. Его глаза заметались по лицу Магнуса.

 

\- Что? Почему?

 

\- Потом наш временный контракт закончится…

 

\- Разве Имоджен тебе не сказала? – перебил его Алек. – Я подписал с IE двухгодичный контракт, как только вернулся в Нью-Йорк. И сказал, что не буду работать ни с кем кроме тебя.

 

Алек замолк, увидев выражение его лица - внутри все похолодело.

 

\- Я не … я думал, что ты будешь… - его плечи опустились. – Я ничего не понимаю, Магнус.

 

\- Нет, Алек. Все в порядке. Я просто удивлен, потому что вчера был на встрече с Имоджен, и она не упомянула об этом.

 

Магнус превращал свои реакции в эмоции, которые могли обмануть любого, кто плохо его знал – кто не мог распознать его истинных чувств. Но Алек мог.

 

Тот нахмурился.

 

\- Магнус…

 

Тот рвано выдохнул, и от этого жеста у Алека до боли сдавило в груди.

 

\- Мы отлично поработаем. Предвкушаю еще более успешное партнерство в ближайшие два года.

 

***

Магнус прошел через турникет вслед за Изабель, мешанина чувств разрывала его на части. Внутри арены двигалось огромное количество облаченных в белые и синие цвета Ангелов людей. Они перемешивались с красными и черными цветами Дьяволов. Голоса сливались в единый гул, Магнуса задевали торопливо проходящие мимо веселые фанаты, а в воздухе царил запах картошки-фри и пива.

 

Обстановка ошеломляла, даже раздражала, и казалась хаосом – полной противоположностью человеку, ради которого Магнус пришел сюда сегодня.

 

\- У него опять это лицо, Из, - пропел рядом Макс.

 

Магнус мрачно воззрился на него.

 

\- Я же говорил. Это мое специальное лицо для игр.

 

\- Ты врешь, _михо_ , - произнесла Иззи. Она взяла его за руку и повела прочь от входа. – Мы все нервничаем – это нормально. Знаешь, сколько одежды мне пришлось перемерить, чтобы найти подходящий наряд?

 

\- Ты выглядишь совершенно потрясающе, - заверил он ее. Ярко-синяя футболка с эмблемой Ангелов – принтом белых крыльев на спине оттеняла ее иссиня-черные волосы, а белые джинсы облекали каждый изгиб тела. На ногах, делая ее еще выше, изумительно сидели сапоги высотой по колено - на серебряных шпильках.

 

\- Эй, - запротестовал Макс. Он показал рукой с хот-догом на худи с эмблемой Ангелов, которую надевал на каждую игру. – Я это тоже вечность выбирал.

 

Иззи сощурилась.

 

\- Где ты вообще взял этот хот-дог?

 

\- Один парень…

 

Иззи подняла руку ладонью вверх.

 

\- Замолчи сейчас же. Знать не хочу.

 

Макс откусил огромный кусок, и Иззи сделала вид, что ее тошнит.

 

Даже намек на связанную с пенисом шутку не смог заставить Магнуса улыбнуться. По правде говоря, рядом с Лайтвудами в принципе невозможно было печалиться, но у Магнуса, как ни странно, сохранялось отвратительное настроение.

 

Он недоуменно нахмурился, когда они прошли ведущие к ложам лифты.

 

\- Разве нам не наверх?

 

\- Верно, - ответила Иззи. – Но не в ложу. Мы на дешевых местах.

 

Магнус вопросительно поднял бровь. В свободной от хот-дога руке Макса должны были быть билеты, которые выдавали игрокам. Магнус ожидал, что они будут примерно на одинаковом расстоянии между льдом и сносным баром. Маячившая впереди перспектива двухлетнего контракта вдохновляла на галлон _любой_ выпивки.

 

\- Алек всегда меняет нам места перед игрой, - объяснил Макс, размахивая билетами. – Он отдает их своим фанатам – рядом со скамейкой или в одной из лож. А мы сидим на их местах.

 

Интересно.

 

Так вот как ощущалось, когда из-за нахлынувших отчаянных чувств начинало кровоточить сердце…

 

Магнус вздохнул.

 

\- Не ожидал ничего другого.

 

Изабель взяла его под руку, и Магнус постарался не помрачнеть еще больше, пока они шли к эскалаторам.

 

***

Алек еще раз просмотрел входящие. От Саймона и Клэри пришло сэлфи верхом на ресурфейсере – из технического помещения, где они всегда тусовались во время игр. Стандартное от Иззи _победа у тебя в кармане_ с рядом сердечек. Безумное количество смайликов от Макса. И от Магнуса…

 

Одно фото Иззи и Макса, держащих друг друга под руки на входе в арену. Магнус поймал момент, когда они повернулись друг к другу в очереди на вход, на лицах сияли яркие улыбки.

 

Он надеялся получить от Магнуса сэлфи, чтобы понять, как тот сегодня выглядит. Улыбается ли он. По-настоящему или нет. Что на нем надето. Как уложены волосы. Как много на нем подвесок и колец, и есть ли они вообще. Какого цвета блеск на его губах…

 

Хотя, об этом лучше не думать…

 

\- Что-то не так, Алек? – спросил Джейс.

 

Он очнулся, отрываясь от сообщений, и захлопнул телефон. И покачал головой.

 

\- Нет, все в порядке. Готов к выходу.

 

Брови Джейса сошлись на переносице, и он присел рядом с Алеком.

 

\- Уверен? Не видел тебя таким напряженным уже очень давно.

 

В его голове крутилось слишком много мыслей, чтобы хоть на мгновение задержаться на какой-то одной, но то, что Магнус был _здесь_ – на арене – повторялась чаще всего. Ходж _никогда_ не приходил на игру, а Магнус пришёл и сидел рядом с Иззи и Максом. Словно его парень, а не агент…

 

Он не мог сосредоточиться, собраться с мыслями, а сделать это нужно было срочно - до того, как они выйдут на лед.

 

\- Просто… всякое и… ерунда, - он уклонился от ответа, - Ничего важного. Я в порядке.

 

Джейс наклонил голову, словно раздумывал над ответом, а потом пожал плечами.

 

\- Как скажешь.

 

Он хлопнул Алека по щеке – уже раскрасневшейся после традиционного пред-игрового ритуала.

 

\- У нас все получится, бро.

 

Алек выдавил из себя улыбку.

 

\- Да. Сделаем их.

 

***

\- Кажется, мне нужен баллон с кислородом, - с трудом переводя дыхание проговорил Магнус, когда они, наконец, заняли свои места на самом последнем ряду под крышей стадиона. Они сидели на противоположной стороне от места, где вчера были с Алеком – и гораздо выше.

 

\- Кто бы говорил, - ответила Иззи, - Я проделала весь этот путь на каблуках.

 

Макс фыркнул.

 

\- Чувак. Я поднялся сюда на одной ноге.

 

Магнус закатил глаза.

 

\- С вами, Лайтвудами, не поспоришь, да?

 

После такого подъема у него кружилась голова, не говоря уже о недостатке воздуха и крутом угле их сидений, но внезапно погас свет, а гул двадцати тысяч голосов слился в один восторженный вопль – отражаясь от бетонных стен – и у него зазвенело в ушах. Из ведущего на лед коридора под оглушающую музыку вылетели Ангелы - рев толпы и свет прожекторов окутывал их, пока перечислялись игроки команды.

 

\- … и на воротах сегодня номер восемьдесят девятый, Алек Лайтвуд.

 

Макс завопил, и Иззи громко засвистела, засунув в рот указательный палец и мизинец.

 

Магнус не мог оторвать от Алека глаз. Он привык к его манере скользить по льду, пред-игровому ритуалу, когда тот ударял по камере за воротами и дергал за сетку ворот. Он привык к нелепому повторяющему движения Алека танцу Иззи и Макса. И к тяжести ожидания, селившемуся в его груди каждый раз, когда он ждал падения шайбы на лед.

 

Но он не привык к овладевшему его беспокойству, замечая, как один из игроков Дьяволов, проезжая мимо, осыпал Алека брызнувшей из-под коньков ледяной крошкой. Это была откровенная подначка – вызов – и напоминание Магнусу, каким агрессивный был этот вид спорта. Какой реальной была угроза увечья.

 

Если бы он мог создать какой-либо барьер, чтобы Алек оставался в безопасности, он бы сделал это. Магнус хотел защищать, как тот сам назвал себя, неуравновешенного вратаря, с которым потенциально хотел бы встречаться. Который был его скрывающим свою ориентацию другом, а еще его клиентом на ближайшие два года. Список причин, по которым он не должен был быть эмоционально привязан к Алеку, разрастался на глазах, но он просто _не мог_ сдержаться. Магнус чувствовал, как слабеют колени от одной мысли о еще таких же двух годах…

 

_Черт_.

 

Может, Имоджен все-таки была права.

 

***

Алек точно знал, где они сидят – и это была его первая проблема. Он никаким образом не мог увидеть Иззи, Макса или Магнуса со льда, но это не останавливало его - стоящего на воротах напротив их сектора - от поглядывания в тот самый угол. Он все еще прикрывал ворота, делал сэйвы, но начинал терять снующую меж игроков шайбу. Их защита – привыкшая прислушиваться к не прекращаемому потоку предупреждений и подсказок – продолжала оглядываться на него в ожидании инструкций, но Алек не мог сосредоточиться даже на происходящем сию секунду, не говоря уже о двух-трех шагах впереди.

 

Проблема номер два – он не мог выбросить из головы надменную усмешку Себастьяна Моргенштерна. И его самодовольный вид – словно это _Алек_ был ему должен. И еще была проблема номер три – Макс. Он так боролся за лучшее в жизни – совершенно бескорыстно – а теперь ему угрожал человек, который не должен был иметь к нему никакого отношения, но имел - из-за Алека.

 

И четыре… Магнус. На верхнем ряду стадиона, впервые на спортивном мероприятии, наверняка в чем-то совершенно неподходящем этому месту - кричащем и _прекрасном_. Вместе с родными Алека. Буквально наблюдающий за ним, всегда _присматривающий_ за ним. Он знал, что бы ни было между ним и Магнусом – Любопытство? Влечение? Страсть? – оно было взаимно. Он _знал_ это. Но все это было неважно, потому что Алек скрывал свою ориентацию, и, возможно, мог никогда не найти в себе смелости открыться.

 

Магнус больше никогда не сможет жить во лжи, и Алек не хотел для него иного.

 

_Черт_.

 

Сосредоточиться.

 

Он должен сосредоточиться.

 

Внезапно левый нападающий Дьяволов закричал недалеко от него, и Алек стремительно бросился в сторону – шайба врезалась в лезвие конька, отскочила вверх и полетела к сетке. Алек взмахнул перчаткой и оттолкнул шайбу в центр, закручивая, где Пэнгборн уже смог поймать ее клюшкой и отшвырнуть в сторону.

 

Гудок объявил об окончании первого периода, и Алек поднялся, морально готовясь к выволочке от Гэрроуэйя во время перерыва.

 

***

 

\- Он сегодня медленнее обычного, - произнес Макс, приканчивая вторую порцию начос. – У него все в порядке с коленом?

 

Иззи покачала головой, ее косички с вплетенными голубыми и белыми лентами подпрыгнули.

 

\- В последнее время он ничего не говорил.

 

Магнус раздраженно фыркнул. Ходж обязан был упомянуть о таком в личном деле Алека.

 

Он кинул взгляд на табло – до конца второго периода оставалось десять минут – и сделал глоток голубого слаша, в котором присутствовала изрядная доля рома.

 

\- Что не так с его коленом?

 

Макс жестом попросил его коктейль, и Магнус передал его. Тот сделал глоток, морщась в точности как брат, и вернул стакан обратно.

 

\- Ничего ужасного. Несколько сезонов назад в него врезался один игрок, и с тех пор оно время от времени побаливает. Чем ближе конец сезона, тем сложнее ему играть, но тренер над этим работает.

 

С переднего ряда к ним повернулся парень.

 

\- Я помню ту драку. Один ублюдок решил грязно сыграть, потому что его команда не могла пробить защиту Лайтвуда. Одна из лучших потасовок, что я видел. Ангелы никому не дают выеживаться на своего вратаря.

 

Макс задрал бровь, глядя на Магнуса, словно хотел сказать - _Я же говорил_ \- и стукнул кулаком по кулаку парня.

 

Но всего через несколько минут тот же парень уже материл день, когда Алек родился, потому что за воротами Ангелов зажегся красный свет, и Дьяволы открыли счет.

 

***

Алек потерял контроль и тащил команду на дно вслед за собой.

 

Вторая шайба Дьяволов залетела в ворота рикошетом. Третья – на отрыве.

 

Подобные броски он с легкостью отражал весь сезон. И в обоих случаях защита бы справилась, следуя указаниям Алека – но инструкции, которые он давал им всю игру, были просто _неверными_ , поэтому они перестали его слушать, что и привело к выходу один на один в их зоне.

 

Ему, наконец, удалось выбросить из головы все посторонние мысли, но только потому, что теперь там крутилась только одна мысль - о том, как он подвел свою команду. Как разочаровал своих фанатов.

 

Дьяволы быстро воспользовались замешательством Ангелов. Перевели игру только в нападение, впечатывая пытающихся перехватить шайбу соперников в борта. Они пробрасывали по низу, рассчитывая на рикошет – обычно Ангелам удавалось перехватить и вывести их из игры еще до броска, но Дьяволы стали быстрее, а их подачи сильнее.

 

Четвертая шайба в ворота Ангелов собрала центральному нападающему Дьяволов Блэквеллу хет-трик и разрушила уверенность Алека в своих силах окончательно.

 

Оставалось двенадцать минут до конца третьего периода, а Ангелы не забросили в ворота соперников ни одной шайбы. Они проигрывали свой первый матч в плей-офф, у себя дома, в сезоне, который должен был стать _их_ звездным часом.

 

Из-за Алека.

 

***

Ребяческое разочарование Магнуса сошло на нет где-то на третьей шайбе, а на пятой он уже переживал только за Алека.

 

Иззи взглянула на табло, а затем перевела яростный взгляд на Магнуса.

 

\- Ты ведь встречался с ним сегодня? Какого черта произошло?

 

Магнус не знал, что ответить.

 

\- Ну? – выругалась Изабель.

 

Он уже подвел Алека, позволив ему встретиться с Себастьяном, и не мог подвести его еще раз, раскрыв то, о чем Алек просил молчать.

 

Магнус покачал головой.

 

\- Тебе лучше спросить его самой, Изабель.

 

Иззи повернулась к нему спиной, когда арена постепенно начала темнеть, теряя бело-голубые цвета уходящих, не дожидаясь конца игры, фанатов Ангелов. Люди в черно-красном повскакивали на ноги в торжествующем вопле, когда прошли последние минуты матча, и финальный гудок объявил об окончании игры.

 

\- Черт, - выругался Макс, замирая на месте.

 

Изо рта Иззи вырвался бурный поток испанской речи, который - Магнус был уверен - был полностью нецензурным, а затем та бессильно откинулась на сидении. Она посмотрела, как Макс спускается вниз по ступенькам, и тяжело опустила голову на плечо Магнуса.

 

\- Прости, что выместила на тебе злость. Ты был прав, у нас, Лайтвудов, дух соперничества в крови. Мы плохо переносим поражения.

 

Магнус не мог отвести взгляда от коридора, где, как только закончилась игра, даже не сняв маску, скрылся Алек.

 

\- Александр сейчас, должно быть, сильно себя ненавидит.

 

\- Не пиши и не звони ему, - попросила Иззи, - Поверь мне, мы много раз проходили через такое и знаем, что к чему. Ему нужно подготовиться к завтрашней второй игре. Черт. Будет хреново.

 

Он обнял ее за плечи и притянул ближе.

 

\- Смотри на вещи под позитивным углом, дорогая, - произнес он, - Нам обоим нужно будет еще раз идти на шоппинг.

 

***

 

Телефон Магнуса оглушительно молчал.

 

Алек всегда присылал ему сообщение после игры – выигрывали ли они или проигрывали.  Но сегодня все было иначе. Магнус знал, что Алек считает этот проигрыш только _своей_ виной.

 

Он взял телефон в руки, колеблясь, стоит ли прислушиваться к совету Изабель. И начал печатать Алеку новое сообщение, раз за разом стирая текст, потому что тот казался ему то слишком беспечным, то просто бессмысленным. В конце концов он сдался, отшвырнув телефон на кофейный столик.

 

Затем он встал, налить себе чай и хоть немного отвлечься, когда внезапно ему в голову пришло, что именно Алек сейчас хотел бы услышать.

 

_Завтра утром зеленый чай с лимоном и медом вместо кофе?_

 

Он снова положил телефон на стол и двинулся в сторону кухни, но тот практически сразу ожил. Магнус сделал два шага назад, заглядывая в телефон - сердце пустилось в пляс, когда он увидел ответ Алека.

 

_Может, прямо сейчас?_

 

Магнус уставился в телефон.

 

_Конечно_ , напечатал он.

 

И резко вздернул голову, когда услышал легкий стук в дверь.

 

\- А, в _буквальном_ смысле сейчас, - Магнус сделал глубокий вдох и открыл дверь, воззрившись на крайне расстроенного Алека. Он хотел бы не видеть этого до конца своих дней. – Как долго ты тут стоишь?

 

\- Не очень. Сегодня… - Алек убрал телефон в карман и скривился, - Дерьмово. Сегодня было _дерьмово_. Я не хотел быть один, а Джейс… Он не хочет со мной разговаривать. Иззи сейчас с Саймоном и Клэри. А Макс… я не могу сегодня к нему пойти. Поэтому я подумал… А потом в нашей переписке все время возникало многоточие, будто ты что-то мне писал, и потом я, наконец, получил от тебя сообщение, и я просто…

 

Магнус отошел в сторону.

 

\- Входи, Александр.

 

Алек опустил голову и прошел мимо Магнуса внутрь квартиры. Его волосы до сих пор были влажными, а надетая кофта - весьма поношенной, но по крайней мере не такой дырявой, как джинсы. Он бросил спортивную сумку на пол и потянулся, задирая руки над головой до хруста суставов.

 

У Магнуса появилось непреодолимое желание его обнять.

 

Он закрыл дверь.

 

\- Выпьешь?

 

Алек снял ботинки и разместил их рядом с сумкой.

 

\- Да, но нет. Завтра игра.

 

\- Ты ужинал?

 

Алек покачал головой.

 

\- Присаживайся. Я приготовлю тебе что-нибудь.

 

Алек без единого слова примостился за барной стойкой.

 

Магнус молча сновал по кухне, доставая необходимые ингредиенты и специи из холодильника и шкафов. Он не знал, что говорить, к тому же, ему казалось, что Алек не хотел заводить беседу.

 

Тот сгорбился за барной стойкой, локти и предплечья лежали на черной гранитной поверхности. Каждый раз, когда Магнус бросал на него взгляд, тот, замерев, смотрел куда-то в ее середину, словно анализировал _каждое_ свое решение в жизни. Ситуация была по-киношному гротескной, но Магнусу не хотелось смеяться. Все, чего не хватало в этой сцене – бездонной рюмки, мудрого и остроумного бармена и внезапного появления давно потерянной любви, которая бы вывела запутавшегося главного героя на путь истинный.

 

Магнус поставил перед Алеком дымящуюся кружку.

 

\- Зеленый чай с медом и лимоном. – он почти развернулся обратно к плите, а потом повернулся обратно. – И, может, с капелькой виски.

 

Уголок губ Алека дернулся вверх, и Магнус решил, что это победа.

 

\- Спасибо.

 

Алек снова замолчал, и Магнус вернулся к плите, замирая, когда вышедший из спальни Председатель потерся о его ноги. Магнус подозрительно взглянул на него, пытаясь ментально передать, что их гостю нужна капелька любви, а не насилия.

 

\- Надеюсь, у тебя нет аллергии на кошек.

 

\- Нет. У Макса есть кот по имени Черч. Он ненавидит всех кроме меня и Макса. Как-то несколько лет назад он появился у родителей на пороге, и Макс взял его себе.

 

\- Председатель Мяо бывает своенравным, - предупредил его Магнус. – даже со мной… а я спас его от ужасной участи бродячей жизни. Не обижайся, если ты ему не понравишься.

 

\- Я всем нравлюсь.

 

Магнус остановился с занесенной лопаткой, перестав раскладывать еду по тарелкам. Он обернулся через плечо, услышав за спиной довольной мурлыканье. Председатель свернулся калачиком в руках Алека, трясь мордочкой о его грудь, пока тот чесал его между ушей.

 

Ну, конечно, Председателю понравился Алек – он же был просто диснеевской принцессой в коньках вместо хрустальных туфелек.

 

\- Пенне Арабьята с курицей, - провозгласил Магнус. Он придвинул Алеку тарелку, а затем вытащил из выдвижного ящика нож и вилку и положил рядом. – Я слышал, углеводы полезны для восстановления сил. И души. Но не пресса.

 

Алек мрачно усмехнулся, и Председатель спрыгнул с его колен.

 

\- Поверь мне, твердый пресс – последняя из моих забот.

 

Магнус нахмурился. Он не знал, как поднять Алеку настроение. По словам Иззи, это было невозможно.

 

\- Знаешь, если у тебя еще останется время после ужина, можем посмотреть что-то немудрённое с большим количеством бессмысленных взрывов.

 

 Алек положил вилку в рот и задумчиво прожевал.

 

\- С горячими парнями?

 

\- Если хочешь.

 

Плечи Алека чуть расслабились, а на губах появилось подобие улыбки. Почти похожей на настоящую.

 

\- У меня есть время.

 

***

 

Алек не мог не заметить, что Магнус в очередной раз выглядел совершенно по-другому.

 

В его волосах переливались синие пряди, глаза были подведены тем же цветом, заставлявшим его золотисто-зеленые глаза сиять. На каждом пальце было по широкому серебряному кольцу, однако запястья и шея были обнажены. Он поджал босые ступни под ноги в джинсах и откинулся на спинку черного бархатистого дивана, который Алек видел еще в первый их разговор по Фейстайму. Но в этот раз – к сожалению – на Магнусе была футболка. Обычная серая, хлопковая, с эмблемой Ангелов на груди.

 

Алек сделал глоток свежезаваренного чая, который Магнус налил ему после ужина.

 

\- Так что ты надевал на игру?

 

Магнус перестал пролистывать список фильмов на ТВ и взглянул на него.

 

\- Вот это.

 

Алек поджал губы.

 

\- Не может быть.

 

\- Честное слово. А что не так?

 

В том, что было надето на Магнусе не было _ничего_ предосудительного – одежда была обычной. И именно это делало ее в корне неправильной.

 

\- Я совсем по-другому тебя представлял. Ты наверняка сливался со всеми остальными.

 

\- В этом и был смысл, - сухо ответил Магнус.

 

Алек отставил чашку в сторону.

 

\- Мне нравится, когда ты выделяешься.

 

Магнус с улыбкой покосился на него и вернулся к пролистыванию каналов.

 

\- Форсаж?

 

\- Какая часть?

 

\- Разве это важно, Александр?

 

Алек помотал головой. Он похлопал себя по груди, и Председатель запрыгнул на него, сворачиваясь в клубок на животе.

 

\- Хочешь поговорить о сегодняшнем? – предложил Магнус.

 

\- Нет.

 

Тот кивнул и стащил со спинки дивана плед, накидывая его на свои ноги, а потом распределяя по ногам Алека.

 

Тот вздохнул.

 

\- Просто… на льду все словно замедляется. Я знаю, чего ожидать и куда смотреть. У меня есть территория, которую я контролирую. Защищаю ее. Вне льда… я не могу справиться с остальным миром. Он полон нелогичностей и неожиданностей… - Алек погладил Председателя по спинке. Он был совершенно дезориентирован во время игры, но сейчас чувствовал себя спокойно. – Сегодня я не cмог сосредоточиться на самом главном.

 

Магнус отложил пульт на стол и развернулся лицом к Алеку.

 

\- Эта игра не должна была закончиться проигрышем.

 

\- Но закончилась… по моей вине. – грудь Алека всколыхнулась от тяжелого вздоха, и Председатель протестующе мяукнул. Тот почесал крохотного кота за ухом, снова убаюкивая. – Ты знаешь, что я подписал контракт с Ангелами, когда они еще были второсортной командой? Мы с Джейсом, оба. Он сказал, что они станут чемпионами, и я ему поверил.

 

\- Как долго вы с Джейсом вместе играете?

 

\- С тех пор, как ему стукнуло десять.

 

Алек попытался достать рукой свою чашку, не потревожив при этом Председателя. Магнус сделал это за него, помогая, а потом снова засунул ноги под плед, сталкиваясь с ногой Алека.

 

Тот улыбнулся.

 

\- Вообще, именно из-за Джейса я и понял, что гей.

 

\- А, первая настоящая любовь. И как все… сложилось?

 

\- Я долго надеялся, но нет. Джейс настолько гетеросексуален, что будет отрицать все, даже если член наполовину встанет.

 

Магнус помотал указательным пальцем, его глаза заискрились смехом.

 

\- Это, Александр, была самая непристойная вещь, которую я когда-либо от тебя слышал.

 

\- Это Джейс так на меня действует, - ухмыльнулся Алек, поднося чашку к губам. – Ты еще меня на льду не слышал.

 

\- Он знает, что ты гей?

 

\- Мы подрались, когда он решил об этом заговорить… - Алек снова отставил чашку и продолжил гладить Председателя, стараясь игнорировать немеющую ладонь левой руки. – Какое-то время мы были на ножах. Но все устаканилось. Так что помимо его сегодняшнего ора о том, как я облажался, он хороший друг.

 

Магнус уперся локтем в спинку дивана и подпер ладонью щеку.

 

\- Хотел бы я отложить эту встречу с Моргенштерном.

 

\- Для этого дерьма все равно не нашлось бы подходящего времени. Поэтому я рад, что мы избавились от него.

 

Между ними воцарилось молчание. Алек смотрел, как Магнус прокручивает на костяшке одно из своих серебряных колец. Гипнотическое движение изящных пальцев напомнило Алеку их танец в Лос-Анджелесе. Он почувствовал, как щеки заливает жар от яркого воспоминания, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Магнус одарил его легкой улыбкой, словно точно знал, о чем Алек думает – и одобрял это.

 

Алек был сыт, вены теплило виски, бессмысленный блокбастер на экране и примостившийся сбоку Магнус. Он потерпел крушение, но сейчас был _доволен_. И не знал, как вести себя, как поступить с _тем_ , что происходило между ним и Магнусом. Он не мог представить, даже задуматься о том, что будет дальше. Мысль пугала его до чертиков, но он не хотел иного.

 

\- Будет ли неуместным сказать, что я сейчас отчаянно завидую своему коту?

 

Алек попытался сдержать смешок и не потревожить Председателя.

 

\- Не смеши меня. Ты разбудишь Председателя.

 

\- Хотя не думаю, что настолько же компактно помещусь на твоем впечатляющем прессе, но не против попробовать, если ты за.

 

Алек пнул Магнуса ногой в попытке заставить того замолчать и застонал от пронзившей от бедра до щиколотки боли.

 

Брови Магнуса тревожно сошлись на переносице.

 

\- Это колено, о котором Изабель и Макс рассказывали мне сегодня?

 

\- Все в порядке. Обычно после игры наш врач накладывает мне холодный компресс, но сегодня я просто не мог там оставаться. Мне нужно было убраться, как можно скорее.

 

Магнус положил руку ему на колено.

 

\- Вытяни ногу, моя антилопа гну. Позволь помочь.

 

Алек не смог сдержать расползающиеся по щекам красные пятна. Хотя его борода должна была быть достаточно густой, чтобы скрыть хоть немного румянца.

 

Но для Магнуса ничто не осталось незамеченным.

 

\- Это всего лишь _колено_ , Александр. Я, конечно, давно не невинная овечка, но фетиш с коленом даже для меня в новинку.

 

Алек весело фыркнул, поглаживая Председателя.

 

\- Как сказал бы Макс «не суди меня по кинкам».

 

\- Твой брат просто ходячий источник слоганов для футболок, - сострил Магнус, - Так помочь тебе?

 

Не было ничего – абсолютно ничего – что он хотел бы больше.

 

Его сердце гулко стукнулось о ребра, пока он, пожимая плечами, произносил.

 

\- Конечно. Да. Почему нет.

 

Магнус подвинулся, и Алек перекинул ногу через его колени. Тот, не раздумывая, приступил к массажу, возвращаясь к происходящему на экране, хотя ни один из них фильм не смотрел.

 

Когда пальцы Магнуса коснулись его, Алек смог окончательно обо всем забыть. Он откинул голову на подлокотник дивана, закрывая глаза.

 

Каждое прикосновение магических пальцев Магнуса было мягким и… эротичным. Сильным, но чувственным. С Магнусом он был в безопасности, но вместе с тем на краю _самой_ высокой пропасти.

 

Сегодня Магнус выглядел просто. Касался Алека осторожно. Но Алек видел, как черты его лица могут искажаться гневом. Знал, как жестикулируют эти руки, когда он приводил весомый аргумент.

 

С Магнусом все становилось двояким. Несовместимые вещи, которые могли стать единым целым… но только, если смотрели в разные стороны.

 

Но Алек не мог отвернуться от него.

 

Руки Магнуса не удалялись от поверхности колена. Алек чуть подвинулся, задевая ногой явную выпуклость между его ног.

 

Алек вздрогнул - Председатель зашипел и спрыгнул с его живота.

 

\- Я же говорил – Председатель очень своенравный, - пробормотал Магнус. Его голос… охрип.

 

Алек прикрыл локтем глаза, пытаясь ровно дышать, не обращая внимание на бешено стучащее сердце.

 

\- Помогает, Александр?

 

Тот мог только кивнуть.

 

Он поерзал, еще больше утопая в подушках дивана, и руки Магнуса скользнули следом, под колено. Пальцы разминали бедро, расслабляя мышцы, делая его податливым, жаждущим.

 

Магнус ничего не просил, он _дарил_. Но Алек был эгоистом – чертовым эгоистом – потому что он хотел _большего_.

 

Он растер ладонями лицо, стараясь игнорировать кровь, приливающую к голове … и другим частям тела.

 

Придя сюда сегодня, он желал не прикосновений. Утешения. Он знал, что, хотя Магнус и был частью его проблемы, он же был и решением. Рядом с Магнусом он чувствовал себя _счастливым_ , и Магнус казался таким же. Больше между ними ничего не могло быть, но…

 

Черт.

 

Возможно, Алек пришёл сюда сегодня _именно_ за тем, чтобы нарушить установленные границы.

 

Но он не мог.

 

Он _не мог_.

 

\- Вся эта защита должно быть просто убийственна для спины, - спокойно произнес Магнус. – Повернись. Я разомну тебе плечи.

 

Алек не мог совладать с голосом. Он спустил ноги на пол и повернулся к Магнусу спиной.

 

И подался назад, устраиваясь на его груди, когда тот присел за ним на коленях. Пальцы надавили на напряженное место под шеей. Ладони с силой прошлись по плечам и ниже к предплечьям и бицепсам. Магнус навис над ним. Ломая его. Защищая его.

 

И сводя Алека с ума.

 

Понадобилось бы мгновение, чтобы оказаться у него на коленях. Вдавить в диван, потереться. Соединить их губы и выпить его вздох…

 

Алек облизал губы. Он отчаянно хотел узнать, каков тот на вкус.

 

Но не мог.

 

\- Мне следует уйти.

 

Магнус секунду молчал, а затем произнёс:

 

\- Мне следует хотеть, чтобы ты ушел.

 

Алек закрыл глаза и рвано выдохнул.

 

Он не мог затащить Магнуса еще глубже в океан лжи, которой стала его жизнь.

 

Магнус не заслуживал жить, таясь, или одеваться, вынужденно сливаясь с толпой.

 

Магнус был открыт. Он _гордился_ этим.

 

Алек хотел бы быть таким же, как он.

 

Магнус оставил руку на изгибе его шеи – большой палец касался разлета плеч.

 

\- Если я останусь… - Алек вздохнул, успокаиваясь, чувствуя, как Магнус повторяет его движение. – Это плохая идея для нас обоих.

 

\- Мне никогда не удавалось отказываться от плохих для меня вещей, Александр.

 

Он чувствовал на своей шее теплое дыхание. По коже волной прокатились мурашки.

 

\- Тогда я сделаю это за нас двоих, - Алек встал, и Магнус опустил руки. Он наклонился, кладя ладони ему на шею, большими пальцами проводя по скулам. Он не мог остановиться. Ему нужно было узнать, как ощущалась кожа Магнуса под губами.

 

Алек оставил по нежному поцелую на каждой щеке Магнуса – глубоко вдыхая его запах, запоминая.

 

\- Спокойной ночи, Магнус.

 

Магнус вцепился в него, удерживая на месте – щека к щеке. Затем вздохнул и разжал пальцы, отпуская Алека.

 

\- Спокойной ночи, Александр.

 

И Алек ушел, пока еще мог.


	11. Chapter 11

Алек вышел из дома Магнуса и накинул на голову капюшон. Его квартира находилась на противоположном берегу залива, в любое другое время было бы слишком долго идти пешком, но сейчас глоток свежего воздуха казался необходимым.

 

Он вообще не понимал, что делает.

 

Уйти от Магнуса оказалось практически невозможным. Но он поступил так, потому что считал это решение верным, почему же сейчас все казалось совершенно _неправильным_? Раньше Алек никогда не сомневался, если необходимо было отключить эмоции и сохранить свой секрет, потому что хоккей _всегда_ стоял на первом месте. Но вместе с тем он никогда настолько не…открывался кому-либо, кто ему нравился.  И сейчас он должен был принять новую реальность – что бы ни было между ним и Магнусом, это давно уже прошло стадию просто симпатии. Алек никогда не желал кого-то так же сильно, как Магнуса.

 

Он ушел, потому что от Магнуса ему нужен был не просто секс.

 

Секс был простым желанием. А то, что он хотел от Магнуса, было сложным, запутанным и _пугающим_.

 

Но _большее_ сейчас было невозможно.

 

Он нахмурился и вытащил из кармана телефон, чтобы вызвать Убер. На экране засветились уведомления о десяти пропущенных вызовах и шести непрочитанных сообщениях – и все от Джейса.

 

\- Черт.

 

Алек не стал читать сообщения, а сразу набрал его номер.

 

Когда тот взял трубку, на фоне слышались клубные басы.

 

\- Игнорируешь меня?

 

\- Я был занят.

 

\- Понятно. Приезжай, выпьешь со мной.

 

Алек продолжил идти по запланированному маршруту.

 

\- Я не в настроении выслушивать оскорбления, Джейс.

 

\- Никаких оскорблений, Алек. Просто… приезжай.

 

В его голосе слышалась определенная интонация. Словно он говорил сквозь зубы, сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться и высказать все, что он думает на самом деле. Если не дать Джейсу шанса выговориться, то он продолжит время от времени срываться, пока не замучает их обоих.

 

\- Где ты?

 

\- В Пандемониуме.

 

Алек остановился. Он был всего в нескольких кварталах от клуба.

 

\- Ночь перед игрой, а ты в клубе?

 

\- Я знаю, что делаю. Просто приезжай. Я не задержу надолго.

 

\- Ладно.

 

Алек повыше закинул сумку на плечо и двинулся в направлении Падендемониума. Он оставил вещи в гардеробе, и его сразу провели в ВИП-зону. Джейс приобнял его одной рукой, хлопая по спине.

 

\- Выпьешь?

 

\- Если только воду, - Алек присел на диван, кидая взгляд на стол. Там стояли две стеклянные бутылки – одна с водой, а вторая с водкой. Почата была только бутылка с водой, но Алек все равно не смог удержаться от комментария.

 

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не пьёшь.

 

Джейс легкомысленно улыбнулся и сел рядом.

 

\- Как знаешь, - Алек наклонился налить себе воды, а потом откинулся на подушки, запрокидывая голову и вздыхая.

 

Музыка острием вытанцовывала в черепной коробке, Джейс подозрительно молчал, но Алек чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Тот намекнул, что хочет поговорить. И Алек пришел сюда, зная, что Джейс не просто хочет с ним выпить. Но вместе с тем ему совершенно не хотелось окончательно запутывать клубок своих проблем. Он и так понятия не имел, как в данный момент во всем разобраться.

 

Алек покосился на Джейса.

 

\- Я сдаюсь. Говори уже, что хотел.

 

\- Расскажи, что с тобой происходит, Алек. Я понимаю, что хренотень с деньгами здорово тебя подкосила, но сейчас же все более или менее устаканилось. И этот ублюдочный финансист тоже не слишком помог на вчерашней встрече. Но, слушай. Не говори мне, что это все. Я хорошо тебя знаю.

 

Алек на секунду задумался, не солгать ли, хотя понимал, что Джейс рано или поздно в любом случае вытянет из него правду.

 

\- Есть кое-кто, кто мне нравится… Но… все сложно.

 

\- Ну, так трахнись с ним и выкини из головы.

 

Естественно, другого решения у Джейса не было.

 

\- Все не так просто, - Алек стер пальцами конденсат с бока стакана. – Думаю, я хочу большего.

 

Джейс выдал смешок.

 

\- Ты серьезно?

 

\- А что?

 

\- Ты сейчас не можешь заводить отношения, - настоял Джейс. – Нет ничего важнее хоккея. _Ничего_. По-моему, ты об этом забыл.

 

Алек стиснул зубы и выпрямился.

 

\- И какого хрена это значит?

 

\- Ты принимаешь все близко к сердцу, и это тебя отвлекает, - Джейс ткнул пальцем в Алека, и у того появилось непреодолимое желание его оторвать. – Твоя личная жизнь слишком влияет на твой фокус на льду.

 

\- Моя личная жизнь в порядке, - спокойно ответил Алек.

 

\- Уверен? Потому что играешь ты, как дерьмо!

 

Алек задрал подбородок, обозревая танцпол и отказываясь смотреть на Джейса.

 

\- Значит, говоришь, никаких оскорблений?

 

\- Слушай. Я знаю, что этот таинственный человек, который тебе нравится, твой агент. И ты это знаешь. Поэтому давай называть вещи своими именами.

 

Тренажерный зал на стадионе… он совсем забыл, что Джейс тогда что-то заметил между ними.

 

\- Его зовут Магнус, Джейс.

 

\- Это… - Джейс подтянул под себя ногу и развернулся к Алеку всем корпусом. – _Это_ и проблема. Скольких парней ты трахнул и потом даже не вспомнил их имен?

 

\- К чему ты клонишь?

 

\- Я хочу сказать, Алек… - Джейс сделал глубокий вдох и положил руку ему на плечо. – Я хочу сказать, что вон тому вышибале платят за выполнение любого нашего желания. Он приведет сюда кого угодно. Посмотри на все иначе. Тебе не нужны отношения. Просто секс, братишка.

 

***

 

\- Самые важные письма наверху, - проинструктировала Клэри Магнуса, пока они стояли у ее стола. – В голубой папке документы на подпись. Обновленное расписание уже должно быть в твоем телефоне. Еще я просмотрела Слэк и распечатала наиболее актуальные темы – что в принципе вообще разрушает его необходимость, но все равно просмотри.

 

Магнус пробежался по материалам, расставляя приоритеты на сегодня. Несмотря на воскресенье, день предстоял неспокойный – минусы работы агента.

 

\- Как поживает мой е-мейл?

 

\- Почищен. Уже много дней назад. Не за что.

 

Магнус посмотрел на нее с улыбкой.

 

\- Моя королева.

 

\- Я могу еще чем-то помочь перед первой встречей?

 

Он был в офисе уже много часов – без сна, на нервах – но не стал проверять свое расписание, потому что знал – Клэри обо всем позаботится.

 

\- И кто же это?

 

\- Джейс Вэйланд.

 

\- Прости, кто?

 

\- Джейс Вэйланд из Ангелов. Он позвонил вчера и назначил встречу.

 

Магнус подавил улыбку, окидывая взглядом ее наряд. Клэри, как и всегда, выглядела очаровательно беззащитной. Джейсу предстояло нелегкое воскресное утро, если он думал, что заарканить ее будет просто.

 

\- А он шустрый.

 

\- И настоял на именно сегодняшнем дне.

 

\- Не могу даже представить, почему, - криво усмехнулся Магнус. – Пройдешь со мной в кабинет?

 

Клэри последовала за ним, прикрывая за собой дверь.

 

\- Магнус, хочу поблагодарить тебя за повышение зарплаты.

 

\- Всегда, пожалуйста, Клэри.

 

\- Это же не потому, что мы друзья?

 

\- Ты заслуживаешь каждого пенни и даже более того, - заверил он ее, - Когда смогу выбить еще прибавку, то скажу тебе.

 

\- Я не откажусь.

 

\- А теперь, - Магнус положил на стол пачку документов и подошел к стоящему в кабинете антикварному буфету. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты отключила гипер-компетентную ассистентку и побыла просто моим другом.

 

Он поднял вверх чашку.

 

\- И еще, выпей со мной.

 

\- Это какой-то тест?

 

\- Если бы это было так, булочка, то у тебя не было бы никаких вопросов. Ты просто ничего бы не поняла.

 

\- Сейчас девять утра.

 

\- А где-то девять вечера, - он протянул ей чашку, - И, к моему большому сожалению, тут всего лишь кофе.

 

Она приняла чашку, обхватывая ее обеими руками, и села в кресло.

 

\- Тяжелое утро?

 

Магнус присел напротив, на край стола, и вытянул ноги.

 

\- Крайне мучительный вечер, перешедший в очаровательный ужин без ужина, а потом в полную разочарования ночь, которая завершилась неудовлетворительным утром, - он сделал паузу, - когда я понял, что проснулся в гордом одиночестве.

 

Клэри изучающе смотрела на него, и Магнус ждал.

 

\- Вчера ты был на игре, - наконец, произнесла она.

 

\- Верно.

 

\- И не пошел потом выпить со мной, Иззи и Саймоном.

 

Магнус покачал головой.

 

\- Нет.

 

\- Что означает, что ты либо не пошел с нами ради свидания, либо кто-то ждал тебя дома прошлой ночью.

 

\- Второе.

 

\- И раз ты отвечаешь так уклончиво, то это либо кто-то из бывших, кого я не одобряю, либо кто-то, кого я не одобрю в принципе.

 

Люди часто недооценивали Клэри, обманываясь ее невинной внешностью. Но Магнус то знал, что к чему.

 

\- Снова второе.

 

\- Ты же не переспал с Эльясом? - застонала Клэри, - Я же говорила, этот человек такая ходячая неприятность, что у него практически растут рога.

 

\- И вороньи лапы, - Магнус покачал головой. – Это не Эльяс. Мое утро было бы сносным, если бы я проснулся рядом с ним.

 

\- Тогда у меня нет идей. Ни одной.

 

Он надеялся, что Клэри произнесет известное имя первой, и ему не придется делать это самому.

 

\- Это Александр.

 

Она недоуменно нахмурилась.

 

\- Кто? Не припомню, чтобы ты говорил о нем…

 

\- Алек, Клэри. Алек Лайтвуд.

 

Клэри побледнела, что в принципе было невероятным для такой белокожей красавицы.

 

\- Кажется, мне нужно выпить чего-нибудь покрепче.

 

Магнус вздохнул.

 

\- Он не интересовал меня раньше, Клэри, пойми. Но что-то… изменилось между нами в Лос-Анджелесе. А вчера он пришел ко мне домой после игры. Он был так расстроен, и мне захотелось его утешить…

 

\- Скажи, что не воспользовался его состоянием… - перебила его Клэри.

 

Магнус заслужил такое отношение. Клэри знала, как легко и приглашающе распахивались двери его спальни. Но Алек…  с Алеком все было иначе.

 

\- Из-за его уязвимости я еще больше хочу защитить Алека, - твердо произнес Магнус, - я убедил себя, что мне достаточно просто быть его агентом, но… Он кое-что сказал мне после встречи с Моргенштерном – «Я рад, что мы избавились от него». _Мы_. Одно это слово… оно звучало и казалось таким правильным. Не прозаичным вроде « _мы посмотрели вместе фильм_ » или « _мы поговорили_ », что собственно мы и делали вчера вечером. Он сказал это, словно действительно существуют какие-то _мы_ – союз, который состоит только из нас двоих. У меня не было серьезных отношений со времен Камиллы, но это… Алек…

 

Магнус усилием воли заставил свой голос звучать ровно.

 

\- Клэри, он сказал, что ему нравится, когда я выделяюсь.

 

\- Магнус… но _он_ скрывается.

 

Он прекрасно знал об этом, но словно не осознавал до прошлой ночи.

 

\- Он невероятно честный человек, загнанный в рамки ситуации, которая не позволяет ему проявить искренность.

 

Клэри заметно расстроилась.

 

\- Он тебе нравится.

 

Магнус мрачно усмехнулся.

 

\- Ты же говорила, что так и будет. И прошлая ночь явно показала, что он, по крайней мере, физически во мне заинтересован …

 

На самом деле, все было куда сложнее. Магнус уверился в этом после прошлой ночи. Он хорошо поднаторел в однодневных связях, основанных только на физике. Прикосновения Алека, его поцелуи… хриплый голос, желающий ему доброй ночи…

 

Алек тоже хотел большего, но боялся.

 

\- Ты не ответил мне прямо и не думаю, что ответишь, - произнесла Клэри, - Но, пожалуйста, скажи, что у вас не было секса.

 

Он помотал головой, а потом ответил.

 

\- Нет.

 

_Мне никогда не удавалось отказаться от плохих для меня вещей._

 

Магнус поморщился от того, как легкомысленно прозвучала эта фраза. Словно это Алек был плох для него.

 

Его неприятно задело, что тот не стал возражать.

 

И пожалел, что не воспользовался шансом объясниться.

 

Магнус встал с кресла и принялся мерить шагами комнату.

 

\- Он остановился. Если честно, я готов был проигнорировать аргументы «против» и рискнуть всем ради момента, - не только ради секса, ради _всего_. – Хорошо, что он остановил нас.

 

Клэри вздохнула.

 

\- Так вот откуда взялось неудовлетворительное утро.

 

\- Я уверен, что сказал _очень_ неудовлетворительное.

 

\- Алеку не нужен одноразовый секс, - настояла Клэри. – Ему нужен тот, кто даст ему время. Кто будет терпеливо ждать, пока он не сможет раскрыться миру. А ты? Ты уже встречался с Камиллой, Магнус. Ты не можешь... я не хочу, чтобы вы оба страдали.

 

\- Ну, теперь я его агент на ближайшие два года, - он не смог скрыть печаль в голосе, - У нас полно времени.

 

\- Я слышала, - Клэри отставила чашку в сторону и развернулась к меряющему шагами офис Магнусу, - Но даже, если бы ты мог ждать, пока он совершит каминг аут, ты не можешь встречаться со своим клиентом. Это разрушит твою профессиональную репутацию.

 

Разумом он понимал это. Но сердце шептало, а имеет ли все это значение? Чем придется пожертвовать ему и Алеку ради попытки построить _отношения_ , занимало все его мысли с того самого момента, как Алек вышел из его квартиры прошлым вечером.

 

А его карьера в любой момент могла быть разрушена по еще большему количеству совершенно других причин – индустрия развлечений была крайне переменчива. Алек мог совершить каминг аут сегодня, завтра, в следующем году…  Главное, что Алек _хотел_ этого. Он не планировал провести в тени всю жизнь и, возможно, для Магнуса этого было достаточно, чтобы рискнуть и поставить под удар свою карьеру. Он не боялся перспективы начинать все сначала – он не раз бывал в такой ситуации и без исключения выходил победителем.  Магнусу не претило ждать чего-то, что в будущем могло принести ему счастье. А чем больше времени он проводил с Алеком, тем больше уверялся в том, что вместе они могут стать чем-то _очень хорошим_.

 

Ему нужно было найти способ защитить Алека. Потому что, как и Клэри, он не желал Алеку боли.

 

И ей пока не нужно было обо всем этом знать.

 

\- У меня безукоризненная репутация, - отрезал Магнус.

 

Клэри нахмурилась.

 

\- Я знакома с этим выражением лица, Магнус. Здесь не стоит искать лазейку, как в любой другой ситуации, которая тебе не по душе. Твоя заинтересованность Алеком - просто катастрофа.

 

\- Но? – попытался пошутить он.

 

\- Никаких _но_ , Магнус. Ваши отношения с Алеком ничем хорошим не закончатся.

 

***

Алек прижался лбом к прохладной плитке и позволил душевой воде бить себя по плечам.

 

Встретиться прошлой ночью с Джейсом было плохой идеей. Он изначально знал об этом, но все равно пошел.  В последнее время его жизнь была полна неверных решений.

 

А Джейс…

 

Джейс был словно сидящий на плече чертик, нашептывающий ему дурное. Дурное, но такое искушающее.

 

_Тебе нужен секс, братишка._

 

Не стоило отрицать, последний раз был довольно давно. Его кожа словно истончилась. Тело отчаянно требовало прикосновений. Дарящих блаженство, вытягивающих стресс... Но Пандемониум был неподходящим местом, а вчерашняя ночь - неподходящей ночью…

 

И сейчас он чувствовал себя еще более разбитым, чем после ухода от Магнуса.

 

Алек не спал нормально уже две ночи. Две ночи ровно перед важнейшими играми.

                                                                                            

И два утра, когда он просыпался со стояком… и мыслями о Магнусе.

 

Вчера в душе Алек изо всех сил отгонял от себя мысли о его бронзовой коже и плавных движениях. Весь этот убийственный видеоряд, который пришлось игнорировать в попытке отдрочить как можно быстрее.

 

Но этим утром он… не смог.

 

Этим утром он поддался.

 

Он обхватил себя рукой и закрыл глаза, начиная с медленного поглаживания и воспоминания, как ощущались губы Магнуса на его ключицах. Горячее прикосновение к коже оставило на своем пути невидимые, несмываемые метки.

 

Он вспомнил, как губы Магнуса почти коснулись его шеи прошлым вечером, и были так близко, что Алек с легкостью мог представить, как поворачивается и впивается в них ртом. Дразняще раскрывает языком. Пьет его вдох и встречается со сжигающим желанием столь же непреодолимой силы. А потом они оба теряют контроль.

 

Алек представляет, как забирается ему на колени и потирается. Как расстегивает джинсы и ласкает его в том же ритме, что и себя сейчас. Его собственные мозолистые пальцы обвиваются вокруг члена – пальцы, которые - он хотел бы - были нежными, гладкими пальцами Магнуса. Чтобы он мог ощутить прохладу серебряных колец и тепло подвижных пальцев, подводящих его к краю.

 

Как он раздевает его, постепенно, пока тот не останется под ним совершенно обнаженным. Кожа скользит к коже, пальцы покалывает от желания коснуться всюду. Попробовать его, опуститься на колени и взять в рот его член. Магнус потянет его волосы и будет вбиваться в его рот, пока Алек не сможет дышать…

 

Алек застонал, кончая. Медленно заскользил рукой по члену, содрогаясь, несмотря на горячую воду, бьющую его по плечам.

 

Он выкрутил температуру и, сползая, уперся в плитку рукой, устраиваясь на ней лбом и пытаясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание.

 

\- Черт, - произнес он. - Это было слишком хорошо.

 

По-настоящему все должно было быть еще лучше – изящные, сильные руки Магнуса обещали настоящее блаженство – хотя вряд ли ему когда-нибудь выпадет шанс об этом узнать.

 

Алек вышел из душа, замечая поблескивающий огонек лежащего на полке телефона. Стыд румянцем залил его щеки, когда он увидел на экране имя Магнуса.

 

Алек поморщился, глядя на себя в запотевшее зеркало.

 

\- Ты только что отдрочил на Магнуса, который в это время тебе написал. Просто... потрясающе.

 

Алек обернул полотенце вокруг талии, расчесывая пальцами бороду и открывая сообщение.

 

_У тебя была возможность поговорить с Максом?_

 

Работа.

 

Именно так и должен был начаться их первый разговор после вчерашнего вечера, но Алек все равно был… разочарован.

 

_Я встречаюсь с ним за завтраком. Напишу тебе потом._

 

Ответ пришел почти сразу же.

 

_Дай знать, если понадобится помощь._

 

Алек начал отвечать, но по экрану снова забегали точки набираемого Магнусом сообщения. Он решил подождать.

 

_Предложение попить чаю все еще в силе. Если хочешь._

 

 _Это_ сообщение уже было не по работе. Совершенно точно.

 

Это было приглашение и возможность. Может, Магнус хотел показать, что между ними ничего не изменилось? А, может, сподвигнуть к чему-то большему? Черт. Алек понятия не имел.

 

_У меня тренировка после Макса. Но, спасибо._

 

Алек на секунду замер. _Придешь сегодня на игру?_

 

_Приду._

_Ок._

 

Алек еле слышно выругался.

 

  * Да уж, неловкостью тут и не пахнет.



 

***

 

\- Мистер Бейн, - из интеркома послышался голос Клэри, четко и профессионально. – Мистер Вэйланд здесь.

 

Магнус встал, застегивая пиджак, и распахнул дверь. Клэри сидела за своим столом, вытянувшись по струнке, а Джейс стоял рядом со скрещенными на груди руками и выглядел, как побитый щенок, которому указали на свое место.

 

Магнус подавил улыбку и протянул ему руку для пожатия.

 

\- Мистер Вэйланд, рад снова Вас видеть.

 

Джейс кинул на Клэри быстрый взгляд и пожал руку в ответ.

 

\- Спасибо, я тоже.

 

\- Алек создал мне впечатление, что вы не покидаете арены без веской причины.

 

\- Алек тоже сейчас занят... своими делами.

 

Магнус проанализировал его ответ. Джейс не отрицал слова Алека и явно хотел защитить, сохраняя его дела в тайне. Похоже, они были гораздо ближе друг другу, чем Алек давал понять.

 

\- Правда? Звучит очень официально. Прошу Вас, проходите.

 

Магнус проводил Джейса в кабинет и неопределенно взмахнул рукой у лица.

 

\- Значит, Вы не разделяете суеверие Алека о магии лицевой растительности?

 

\- Нет, борода во время плей-офф - не мой вариант. Не получается отрастить. – Джейс досадливо поморщился, рухнув в кресло напротив стола Магнуса. – В общем... мне нужен совет.

 

Вместо того, чтобы сесть за стол, Магнус устроился в кресле рядом с Джейсом.

 

\- По поводу Клэри?

 

\- Что? Нет.

 

\- Мне казалось, что Вы здесь ради Клэри.

 

\- Ну, да, она, конечно, красотка, но, по-моему, я ей не особо нравлюсь? – судя по интонации и выражению лица, самый звездный игрок Ангелов не привык к отказам. Но, к восхищению Магнуса, через мгновение поведение Джейса полностью изменилось. Тот облизнул губы, склонил голову набок и дерзко воззрился на Магнуса.

 

\- В любом случае, я здесь по делу. Надеялся, ты сольешь мне кое-какую информацию про работу агентства. Мой агент бесполезен, как вялый член. И я не хочу, чтобы он участвовал в подписании нового контракта, _особенно_ следующего.

 

\- Что же. Для начала приношу извинения за предположение, что Вы пришли сюда по другим причинам.

 

\- Ну, я не давал тебе повода в этом усомниться.

 

Магнус взмахнул рукой.

 

\- Принято. Продолжим. Насколько строгие условия Вашего контракта?

 

\- Понятия не имею. Я особо не вникал, хотя стоило. Могу попросить своего адвоката позвонить тебе.

 

\- Отлично. И сколько еще продлится Ваш контракт с Ангелами?

 

\- Еще два месяца.

 

\- Как и у Алека.

 

Джейс пожал плечами.

 

\- Мы подписались примерно в одно время.

 

\- Есть некоторые юридические формальности, которые необходимо будет проработать, но не думаю, что это сильно Вас побеспокоит. IE будет счастливо принять Вас в семью.

 

\- Не IE. – Джейс указал на Магнуса. – _Ты_. Мне не нужен другой спортивный агент, только ты.

 

\- Прошу прощения? Не могли бы Вы повторить?

 

\- Ты меня расслышал, – уверенно произнес Джейс. – И я знаю, что ты тоже меня хочешь.

 

Магнус подавил ухмылку.

 

\- Что же, мистер Вэйланд. Честно говоря, не ожидал таких новостей с утра пораньше.

 

\- Можно просто Джейс.

 

\- Хорошо, - согласился Магнус, - Попросите своего адвоката связаться со мной, Джейс. Начнём с малого. Не буду отвлекать Вас от Алека и арены дольше необходимого.

 

Магнус встал, и Джейс потянулся следом, кладя руку на его плечо. Магнус не дернулся в сторону, но выражение его лица сказало все за него. Джейс отвел руку.

 

\- По поводу Алека. Он пока не должен ничего знать.

 

Магнус никогда не разглашал информацию о делах своих клиентов – или будущих клиентов – без их разрешения, но Джейс не мог этого знать.

 

\- Я полностью следую Вашим инструкциям. И сохраню молчание, пока мы не решим снова поднять это вопрос.

 

\- Хорошо… и еще… одна вещь. – Джейс провел обеими руками по волосам, - Я здесь потому, что доверяю Алеку, а он доверяет тебе. Но еще я здесь… я здесь, потому что люблю его. Он мой единственный брат.

 

Похоже, Магнус никогда по-настоящему не смотрел на Джейса, потому что только сейчас заметил разный цвет его глаз. Тот смотрел прямо на него, выжидающе. И то, что он пытался донести до Магнуса, несомненно, было важным.

 

\- Я не понимаю.

 

Джейс усмехнулся.

 

\- Я тоже. Но это неважно. Он хороший парень. Просто... присматривай за ним, окей?

 

\- Обязательно, - незамедлительно ответил Магнус.

 

Джейс ухмыльнулся и хлопнул его по спине.

 

И на этот раз Магнус позволил.

 

***

 

Алек поглубже надел кепку и вышел из здания, тормозя такси, чтобы доехать до места встречи с Максом. Машина тронулась, и Алек поймал на себе взгляд водителя. Он уже привык, что время от времени его узнавали на улицах. Сами по себе хоккеисты были не слишком известны, но Ангелы пользовались большой популярностью. Популярная команда, которая вчера, судя по мнению включенного в машине спортивного радио, по-королевски подвела свой родной город. Алек надел солнечные очки, пытаясь отрешиться от нелестных комментариев по поводу своей игры и их проигрыша в целом, но водитель все еще не отрывал от него глаз.

 

\- Сегодня тоже планируете слить?

 

Алек стиснул зубы.

 

\- Да вроде нет.

 

Мужчина прищелкнул языком.

 

\- Самое малое, что ты можешь сделать – играть на пределе.

 

Алек еле сдержал мрачную усмешку.

 

Несмотря на семилетнюю профессиональную карьеру, он до сих пор чувствовал себя неловко наедине с поклонниками. Фансервис многого ему стоил. А фанатская критика и того больше. Но эту критику он заслужил.  Как и каждую каплю написанного на лице водителя разочарования.  Он не мог отправиться на эту игру разбитым или слабым. Он обязан был бороться.

 

Алек глубоко вздохнул.

 

\- Да, я сделаю все, что в моих силах.

 

Лицо водителя осветилось радостью.

 

\- Отлично, дружище.

 

Он отмахнулся от оплаты, когда высаживал Алека на углу Эссекса и Ревингтона. Тот поблагодарил его, все-таки всовывая в руку двадцатидолларовую бумажку и визитку.

 

\- Позвоните по этому телефону и скажите, что я попросил, – он хлопнул ладонью по крыше такси и, развернувшись, пошел вглубь Эссекса.

 

Хостесс проводила Алека к дальнему угловому столику, где его уже ждал Макс. Тот сидел спиной к остальному залу, освободив Алеку его любимое место в углу, где он мог обозревать всех вокруг. Он тронул Макса за плечо, и тот встал, обнимая его.

 

\- Полагаю, это не очередной пред-игровой ритуал? - произнес тот, все еще стискивая Алека в объятиях.

 

\- Нет, - подтвердил его догадку Алек, - прости, Макс.

 

Тот еще раз обнял его и сел на место.

 

\- Рассказывай. А то я начинаю нервничать.

 

Алек снял темные очки и кепку, устраиваясь напротив Макса.

 

\- Сын Валентина Моргенштерна предложил мне вчера чек на миллион долларов. Сказал, что это все, что им удалось реанимировать, и он дает мне его, чтобы снова заручиться доверием. А потом начал угрожать твоим поискам инвестора, если я не приму чек и не устрою вам встречу.

 

\- Вот козел! – Макс потряс головой и взял меню. – Тебе углеводы или протеины? Все время забываю, какая у тебя диета в день игры.

 

От удивления у Алека открылся рот. Он протянул руку, пригибая к столу меню у Макса в руках.

 

\- Ты меня слушаешь, Макс? У него большие связи. Угроза вполне реальна.

 

\- Он угрожает тебе, Алек – не мне – и довольно неумело. Я разберусь с инвестированием сам. Мне тоже не нужны его деньги, и, если твой отказ избавил меня от вероятности попасть с ним в один круг общения, то все еще лучше.

 

Алек сел обратно.

 

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я не взял его деньги?

 

Макс выдал смешок.

 

\- Ты? Да никогда.

 

\- Ну, я и не взял. И, чтобы не осталось недопонимания, Магнус хочет сообщить об этой встрече прокурору. Так что они могут связаться с тобой.

 

\- Если это не будет во время моих-гребанных-мать-их-экзаменов, то окей.

 

Алек не смог удержаться от смешка. Он и не думал, что брат распсихуется, но все равно был удивлен, как уверенно тот держится. Алек тоже взял посмотреть меню, хотя каждый раз заказывал одно и тоже.

 

\- Протеины, углеводы и много-много калорий. Вот моя пред-игровая диета.

 

Макс кивнул.

 

\- Что еще нового?

 

\- Помимо шантажа и слива вчерашней игры? – Алек пожал плечами. – Ничего особенного.

 

\- Я сейчас собираюсь сказать тебе кое-что _мерзкое_ , потому что это мое обычное состояние. Ты дерьмово выглядишь, Алек. И я точно знаю, что это не просто после-игровое «я-так-зол-на-себя».

 

\- Вчера вообще был длинный день, - произнес в свою защиту Алек, - Длинный _сезон_. Что круто, не пойми меня неправильно. Просто… на остальную жизнь, помимо хоккея, почти не остается времени.

 

\- А я думал, хоккей - твоя жизнь.

 

Макс помахал кому-то, но Алек не обратил внимания, погрузившись в меню. Казалось, куда бы они ни пошли, у Макса там всегда находились знакомые.

 

\- Так и есть, - ответил Алек, просматривая список возможных вариантов бранча в надежде, что ему понравится что-то, помимо его стандартного заказа. – Просто… может, я хочу большего? Не знаю. Я никогда особо ни с кем не встречался. Был только секс на одну ночь, когда… было необходимо. Джейс говорит, мне нужен секс. – Алек поднял взгляд и уперся в стоящую рядом официантку. Его щеки порозовели.

 

\- Да, не думаю, что он у Вас это закажет, - сострил Макс.

 

Алек прочистил горло и собрал в кучу остатки гордости.

 

\- Мне, пожалуйста, завтрак «Аристократ» и отдельно свежие фрукты. Напиток не нужен.

 

\- А мне «Дип Саус» и напиток тоже не нужен, - Макс передал девушке меню, наградив ее ослепительной улыбкой. – Братьям Лайтвудам ни к чему алкоголь. Мы пьяним и без него.

 

Алек неверяще воззрился на него.

 

\- Ты когда-нибудь останавливаешься?

 

Официантка просто закатила глаза и отошла.

 

\- Мне придется дать ей стопроцентные чаевые, - добавил Алек.

 

\- Она того стоит. Так о чем ты говорил?

 

Алек огляделся, удостоверяясь, что их никто не слушает.

 

\- Джейс говорит, моя личная жизнь мешает игре и мне нужен секс.

 

\- И ты решил прийти к брату за помощью? По-моему, нам стоит поработать над установкой каких-нибудь границ.

 

\- Хватит, Макс. Мне нужно с кем-то поговорить. Можешь выключить свой сарказм хоть на пять минут?

 

\- Чувак. Чего так серьезно? По-моему, тебе нужен секс.

 

Алек отодвинулся от стола, поднимаясь.

 

Макс дернул его за рукав.

 

\- Прости. Прости. Сядь обратно. Я буду серьезным.

 

Алек мрачно посмотрел на него и опустился обратно на стул.

 

Макс отпил из своего стакана с водой.

 

\- Ты сам хочешь с кем-то переспать?

 

\- Я не могу понять, ты серьезно или опять издеваешься?

 

\- Серьезно, Алек. Так хочешь?

 

\- Ну, да.

 

Макс отставил стакан и наклонился ближе.

 

\- Тебе нужно позвонить Магнусу.

 

У Алека сердце ушло в пятки. Практически буквально.

 

\- Что? Зачем?

 

\- Чтобы переспать с кем-то? Вы, как единое целое уже.

 

Алек поперхнулся.

 

\- Мы с Магнусом… мы… _нет_.

 

\- О, господи, - Макс сел прямо и кивнул. – Ну, тогда… ладно. Окей. Все равно нужно позвонить Магнусу.

 

\- Зачем? – запротестовал Алек.

 

\- Чтобы переспать с кем-то! Почему так сложно это понять?

 

\- Что? – недоверчиво спросил Алек.

 

\- Что? – недоумевающе спросил в ответ Макс.

 

Алек наклонился вперед и зашептал.

 

\- Как, черт тебя дери, ты узнал, что между нами… что-то… происходит? Ты нас даже вместе ни разу не видел.

 

\- Если честно, я издевался. И не думал, что между вами с Магнусом что-то есть. Я был уверен, что это безответная фантазия с его стороны, но этот цвет… - он обвел пальцем воздух, указывая на порозовевшее лицо Алека, - говорит, что она точно не безответная.

 

\- Он мне не нравится, - опроверг его слова Алек. Довольно посредственно.

 

\- _Нравится_? Ну, теперь я точно уверен в обратном.

 

Алек положил локти на стол и потер ладонями лицо.

 

\- Между нами ничего не было.

 

\- Но ты хочешь.

 

\- Может быть, не знаю, - Макс выгнул бровь, и Алек сдался, - Да, доволен? Но ничего не будет. Вчера я был у него дома, и ничего не произошло, и я _запутался_ … это _убивает_ меня.

 

\- Не могу понять. Ты ему не нравишься?

 

Алек покачал головой.

 

\- Нет, наоборот. Но я не могу быть с ним, Макс. Не могу.

 

\- Почему? Потому что… - Макс изобразил пальцами кавычки, - на это есть важные причины и, - еще кавычки, - супер-сложные препятствия, - еще одни кавычки, - и это вообще плохая идея, которая вывернет наизнанку твой мир? Я верно понял?

 

\- Да?

 

Макс фыркнул. Опять.

 

\- Я в курсе, что блокировать удары - твоя жизненная прерогатива, но ничего не изменится, пока ты сам не решишь выйти из банки.

 

\- Ты путаешь спортивные метафоры, - заметил Алек.

 

\- Почему это? Научись рисковать, Алек.

 

На этот раз была очередь Алека усмехнуться.

 

\- Нет, серьезно. Ты не доволен своим образом жизни, так измени его. Все, что тебе нужно сделать – _перестать_ играть по правилам.  Я знаю, что ты никогда так не делал, и это идет вразрез с твоим характером, но начни с чего-нибудь… откуда-нибудь. В жизни много риска, но самый большой вознаградится сполна. Если честно? Тебе нужно посмотреть пару ромкомов, Алек. Наш разговор повторяется примерно во всех.

 

\- Ни за что.

 

\- Ты многому научишься, - настоял Макс.

 

\- Никогда.

 

Макс коснулся руки брата.

 

\- Я буду с тобой, когда придет время, большой брат.

 

Алек улыбнулся, не смог сдержаться.

 

\- Да заткнись ты, Макс.

 

\- Можно еще кое-что сказать?

 

Алек раздраженно фыркнул.

 

\- Ты уверен, что это нужно?

 

\- Да, абсолютно. Вспомни всех парней, с которым ты проводил время за последние годы. Среди них был кто-то похожий на Магнуса. Мне он нравится – не буду врать. Но он _очень_ выделяется. Может, он нравится тебе именно поэтому?

 

Алек задумался.

 

\- Думаешь, он нравится мне своим образом жизни больше, чем собой?

 

\- На это тебе самому нужно дать ответ.

 

Алек нахмурился. И когда его жизнь стала такой запутанной?

 

\- Возможно.

 

***

 

_Вечер второй игры_

_(Подсчет серий – Дьяволы ведут со счетом 1-0)_

 

\- А ты знаешь, - произнес Макс, подходя к Магнусу, - что существует примета: если посидеть на статуе Разиэля, то будешь обречен на вечное воздержание.

 

После этих слов Магнус, как ошпаренный, слетел со статуи перед входом в арену. Макс написал ему с просьбой встретиться у входа и – несмотря на идеальную чистоту постамента и отсутствие других сидячих мест – на нем никто не сидел.

 

\- Талисман, который принуждает соблюдать целомудрие, больше похож на порождение ада, чем небес.

 

Макс фыркнул.

 

\- Я над тобой издеваюсь. Но зато теперь я знаю твои приоритеты.

 

Магнус недовольно посмотрел на него и одернул манжеты на рубашке.

 

\- Где Изабель?

 

\- Сегодня только мы с тобой. Изабель решила нарушить традицию и посмотреть игру со своим мужем и Клэри в комнате с ресурфейсером. Если честно, думаю, она хочет трахнуться на нем с Саймоном, пока Клэри будет смотреть.

 

Лучше бы он это не представлял.

 

\- Я мог бы _этого_ и не знать.

 

Макс расхохотался.

 

\- Магнус! Это тоже была шутка. Что с твоим радаром остроумия? Ты за ночь растерял ключевые клетки мозга или что?

 

Магнус фыркнул.

 

\- Все в порядке.

 

\- Ну, конечно же, - протянул Макс, выглядя нисколько не убежденным.

 

\- Я просто пытаюсь не нарушить хрупкое переплетение суеверий Алека, вот и все.

 

\- Ага. Это объясняет блестящую рубашку и тонну серебряных украшений.

 

Эту рубашку Магнус выбрал, потому что она кардинально отличала и выделяла его из всех людей на арене.

 

\- Это Версаче.

 

\- О господи, вы с моим братом просто две противоположности. – Макс взял Магнуса под руку и потащил к очереди на вход. – И ты классно выглядишь, кстати. Здорово, что сегодня на игру пришёл настоящий Магнус.

 

Тот улыбнулся.

 

\- И куда же самопровозглашенный Робин Гуд посадил нас сегодня?

 

\- Вообще, мы сегодня сидим в ложе. Алек раздал только два билета из трех, а у Джейса был лишний, и, так как Иззи сегодня не с нами, то нам с тобой как раз хватило.

 

_Нам с тобой._

_Нам._

 

Магнус так вплелся в семью Лайтвудов, что выпутываться из этих сетей уже совсем не хотелось. Слился с ними, хотя между их образом жизни все еще оставался пробел, который он когда-нибудь надеялся преодолеть.

 

\- По-другому и быть не могло, юный Лайтвуд. Давай, отправим Александру наше фото.

 

***

 

Алек выехал над лед под прорывающуюся сквозь ревущую музыку смесь аплодисментов и освистываний. Впервые в жизни. Его освистывали во время игры, но никогда перед ней.

 

Он тяжело вздохнул и подъехал к воротам.

 

Из полученных перед игрой сообщений он знал, что Магнус сейчас сидит в ложе вместе с Максом и выделяется на общем фоне точно, как Алек признался, ему нравится. Это согревало, но вместе с тем обескураживало.

 

В той же ложе сидел человек, которому он сегодня утром отдал билеты. Человек, который напомнил Алеку, что тот должен не просто появиться на игре, а сражаться за свою победу.

 

И, если он хотел изменить свою жизнь, то ему тоже нужно было сражаться. Внутренне бороться с собственным страхом, выдержать внешнее давление людей, которые осудят его за гомосексуализм. Ему предстояло научиться отмахиваться от их мнения так же, как он отбивал на льду шайбы.

 

Алек пока не был к этому готов, но, если он хотел достичь результата, то ему нужно было приложить все усилия и бороться за то, что действительно было важно.

 

И сегодня он собирался бороться.

 

Потому что хотел начать жить _полной_ жизнью и гордиться ей.

 

 

***

 

Магнус откинулся на сидении, делая глоток лимонного мартини. Не самый его любимый тип коктейля, но смешивающаяся с кислинкой горечь безумно ему нравилась, цвет подходил к рубашке, а еще он был абсолютно бесплатно принесен ему официантом. Магнус мог легко привыкнуть к такой роскоши.

 

\- Он выглядит собранным, - поделился наблюдением Макс, - Гораздо лучше, чем вчера.

 

\- Верно, - подтвердил Магнус.

 

Его эгоистичная половина надеялась, что Алек сегодня будет внутренне метаться. Это бы означало, что прошлый вечер повлиял на него так же сильно, как на Магнуса. Но он отбросил эту мысль сразу же, как она пришла в голову. Он больше не хотел видеть Алека разбитым - как после вчерашнего проигрыша. И то, что Алек ушел вчера – было правильно – для них обоих.

 

\- Ваш утренний разговор, видимо, хорошо ему помог, - сказал Магнус Максу.

 

\- Моргенштерн - самовлюбленный козел и может идти нахрен. Алек передал, что я поддержу любое твое решение?

 

\- Он написал мне после вашего завтрака. Но я и не рассчитывал на другой ответ. Все члены вашей семьи очень… порядочные. И всегда поступаете достойно.

 

\- Наверное, потому, что наши родители не такие.

 

Магнус не стал отвечать. Он никаким образом не мог поддержать обсуждение родительского долга, не всколыхнув в себе горькие воспоминания.

 

Макс облокотился на спинку сидения, задевая Магнуса плечом.

 

\- Знаешь, очень мало что может заставить Алека успокоиться и расслабиться. Но у тебя, вроде, получается.

 

Магнус сделал большой глоток мартини, обдумывая его слова и их скрытый смысл.

 

\- Алек рассказал тебе о прошлом вечере.

 

\- Ага.

 

На языке ощущалась горечь лимона.

 

\- Мне кажется, сейчас я оказываю на него совсем обратный эффект.

 

\- Возможно, - губы Макса тронула еле заметная улыбка. – Но это необязательно плохо.

 

***

 

Алек взглянул на табло, проверяя время. До конца второго периода оставалось тринадцать минут. Счет был один-один.

 

 _Сражайся_ , повторил он про себя, приседая в стойке и окидывая взглядом лед.

 

Сегодня Алек все еще был не в самой лучшей форме, но сосредоточеннее, чем на первой игре. Дьяволы прессовали Ангелов, пытаясь использовать их выявленную в прошлый раз слабину. Пока Ангелы справлялись. И _он_ справлялся, хотя центральный нападающий Дьяволов и пытался сломать его настрой, все время маяча у ворот.

 

Прошлым вечером Блэквелл забросил три шайбы в его ворота, и сегодня Алек не собирался пропускать ни одной.

 

\- Время, время, время, Сантьяго, - выкрикнул он, когда Рафаэль завладел закрутившейся позади ворот шайбой, давая центральным игрокам фору скомбинироваться, пока Дьяволы снова не начали прессинг.

 

Боковым зрением он видел, как Сантьяго бросается вперед, давая пасс крайнему правому нападающему. Шайба оказалась между нападающими Ангелов, и Дьяволы бросились вперед, впечатывая тех в борта вместо того, чтобы хоть как-то ухитриться и завладеть шайбой.

 

Алек видел, как Джейс ринулся вперед, и задержал дыхание, ожидая броска. За воротами Дьяволов зажегся красный свет, и Джейс откатился в центр льда, вскидывая кулак в победном жесте. Фанаты повскакивали с мест, и арена превратилась в беспокойное ревущее море.

 

К середине игры они вели со счетом один-два.

 

Алек откинул с маски решетку и выпил воды, пока готовилось вбрасывание.

 

До конца игры оставалось тридцать минут.

 

Защита старалась не пускать к нему Блэквелла, а нападение – как можно больше бросать. Теперь, задачей Алека было удерживать счет.

 

 _Сражайся_ , снова повторил он, приседая в стойке.

 

***

 

Макс посмотрел на лед, а потом на ряд ТВ экранов напротив ложи.

 

\- Судьи уже должны были удалить  Блэквелла за создание препятствий. Не понимаю, почему они спускают это на тормозах.

 

\- Сложновато это сделать, дружище, - произнес сидящий рядом с Максом мужчина, - Он катается и держится достаточно близко, чтобы мешать, но недостаточно, чтобы его за это оштрафовали.

 

\- И этот козел, кажется, уже начинает бесить Алека.

 

Магнус тоже взглянула на экраны. Он не видел того, что видели они.

 

\- Я не понимаю.

 

Мужчина наклонился к нему.

 

\- Игроки не имеют право совершать действия, которые могут отвлечь вратаря от защиты ворот. Но это очень сложно доказать, существует куча дискуссий, что является помехой, а что – нет.

 

\- А. Да, я заметил, что Александр очень ревностно относится к своему личному пространству.

 

Мужчина удивленно задрал брови.

 

\- Вы знаете Алека Лайтвуда?

 

Макс перегнулся через Магнуса, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия.

 

\- Я Макс – его брат. А это его агент - Магнус.

 

\- Ибрагим, - представился мужчина, пожимая им руки. – Теперь вижу ваше сходство. Твой брат - щедрый человек. Я подвозил его сегодня и, наверное, был с ним немного резок. Но он дал мне билеты на сегодняшнюю игру. И я привел жену.

 

Он показал на стоящую у самого края ложи женщину в толстовке с номером Вэйланда, она хлопала в ладоши.

 

\- Она большой фанат.

 

\- И что вы ему сказали? - спросил Макс.

 

\- Не проиграть снова.

 

Макс заржал.

 

\- Отлично. Уверен, он принял это близко к сердцу. Любая критика для него ножом по сердцу.

 

\- Ну, теперь я чувствую себя ужасно.

 

\- Забейте. Никто не относится к Алеку строже, чем он сам.

 

Ибрагим улыбнулся и продолжил разговор с Максом. А Магнус не отводил глаз от Алека. Не было сомнения, что сегодня тот играет гораздо лучше, но сам стиль его игры – его движения – изменились.

 

Стали жестче. Агрессивнее.

 

И осталось тридцать минут, чтобы узнать, приведет ли это изменение к победе.

 

***

 

Блэквелл снова пронесся мимо Алека, коньки задели отделительную линию у ворот, но ни осыпали его ледяной крошкой, ни коснулись. Нападающий Дьяволов еще с конца первого периода балансировал на краю возможного удаления. Судьи уже сделали ему одно предупреждение, но Блэквелл не успокаивался.

 

Защита Ангелов старательно не пускала шайбу в их зону – почти каждый раз успешно – давая Алеку передышку, но тот не сомневался - как только у Блэквелла будет реальная возможность бросить ему вызов, он это сделает.

 

Алек должен был разобраться с этим сейчас – раз и навсегда – иначе перспектива прессинга со стороны Блэквелла и остальных Дьяволов до самого конца серии выглядела весьма реальной.

 

 _Сражайся_ , повторял он про себя, пока это слово не приобрело совсем иной смысл.

 

Хоть Джейс и был капитаном, на льду остальные игроки больше полагались на Алека. Гэрроуэй называл его чекой в гранате. Если Ангелы собирались выйти в финал чемпионата, им нужно было стать более сбалансированными.

 

Они с Джейсом играли вместе уже так давно, что иногда делить с ним лед казалось таким же естественным, как дыхание. Они будто понимали друг друга без слов, совершенно на другом уровне, нежели остальная команда, и Алек должен был дать остальным возможность научиться работать с Джейсом так же. Ему же нужно было сосредоточиться на защите ворот и оставить координирование игроков Джейсу.

 

_Научись рисковать._

 

Как только гудок объявил об окончании второго периода, Алек подъехал к Джейсу.

 

\- Подожди. Надо поговорить.

 

\- О чем?

 

\- Защита тратит много времени на меня и мало на передачу шайбы в центр. Всем известно, что на льду я всегда держу себя в руках, поэтому Дьяволы нас и переигрывают. Безнаказанно катаются у ворот и мешают защите. _Я_ это позволяю. Знаю, что вы все прикрываете мою спину, но она не из гребанного стекла. Я хочу кое-что сделать. Блэквелл поймет, что не стоит все время маячить у моих ворот. Понимаешь, о чем я, да?

 

Джейс снял крагу и вытер ладонью рот.

 

\- Насколько грубо это будет?

 

\- Удалить не должны. Надеюсь.

 

\- Блин. Я понял. Дай матрасам еще один шанс. Но, если не поможет, действуй. Я знаю, что ты не стеклянный, но все равно прикрою, если что.

 

Алек дернул Джейса на себя и стукнул маской о его шлем.

 

\- Как всегда, брат.

 

***

 

\- Что они делают? – указывая на лед, спросил Магнус у Макса.

 

Тот оторвался от поглощения буррито и покосился на Магнуса.

 

\- Что?

 

\- Прежде чем уйти, Алек отвел Джейса в сторону. Он никогда раньше так не делал.

 

\- Черт, ну, ты и наблюдательный. Знаешь, что Алек всегда делает во время _перерыва_?

 

\- Я не… он… - замялся Магнус. А потом откинул со лба волосы и свирепо воззрился на Макса. – Разве ты уже обглодал все мясо с оставшихся ребрышек?

 

Макс фыркнул.

 

\- По-моему не один я сегодня хочу кого-нибудь пообгладывать.

 

Магнус смерил его сердитым взглядом.

 

\- Заткнись, Макс.

 

***

Перед воротами разворачивалась настоящая битва, все смешалось в кучу – клюшки, коньки, локти и безумный рикошет шайбы. Алек никаким образом не мог отследить ее в этом месиве. Он присел совсем низко, в полном баттерфляе, с перчаткой и клюшкой наготове. И твердо держался, не позволяя столкнуть себя с позиции. Внезапно Алек заметил черную вспышку и закрыл пространство между коньками клюшкой, отшвыривая шайбу в сторону, прочь от потасовки, и обе команды ринулись за ней.

 

Он поднялся на ноги и услышал, как Джейс кричит на судей.

 

-Эти уроды уже практически накрыли ужин в наших воротах! Назначьте удаление! – но те не обращали на него внимания, наблюдая за развернувшейся на льду игрой.

 

Алек стиснул зубы и вернулся на позицию, готовясь к надвигающейся на него атаке. Блэквелл ринулся вперед, словно готовился пробросить, хотя шайбы у него в этот момент не было, и заслонил Алеку весь обзор на площадке.

 

\- Скрин слот, скрин слот, - выкрикнул Алек, давая понять защите, что не видит шайбу.

 

Он остался на позиции, блокируя внезапно появившуюся шайбу, а Блэквелл продолжал прессовать.

 

И прежде чем он успел подумать о том, что делает, Алек отвел локоть назад и изо всех сил ударил по его бедру блокером, а затем отшвырнул соперника в сторону – тот покатился по льду, путаясь в руках и ногах.

 

Алек знал, что сейчас прозвучит свисток еще до того, как его услышал.

 

***

 

\- Вот дерьмо, - выругался Макс, вскакивая на ноги и руками обхватывая голову. Он неверяще посмотрел на Магнуса, а потом снова перевел взгляд на лед, завопив.

 

\- Какого. Хрена. Алек!?

 

Магнус непонимающе воззрился на Ибрагима.

 

\- Грубый прием, – объяснил тот, его глаза были широко распахнуты в удивлении, - Он удален. До конца игры.

 

Магнус изумленно открыл рот.

 

\- И что теперь?

 

\- Выйдет второй вратарь, - сказал Ибрагим, - Не знаю, кто.

 

\- Джордан Кайл, - Макс все еще выглядел шокированным, садясь обратно, - Алек отыграл в этом сезоне шестьдесят две игры. У Кайла вообще не было возможности разгуляться.

 

\- До конца игры осталось меньше десяти минут, - отметил Магнус, - И Ангелы ведут в счете.

 

Макс зарычал, выругавшись еще раз, и с силой потер ладонями лицо.

 

\- А, чтобы забить, нужна всего секунда.

 

***

 

\- Какого хрена ты сейчас сделал, Лайтвуд? – заорал Гэрроуэй, как только Алек покинул лед.

 

Тот молча прошел мимо, скрываясь в раздевалке. Кадир последовал за ним.

 

Алек спокойно снял защиту и сел на скамейку, Кадир включил трансляцию по ТВ.

 

\- Лед? – спросил он.

 

\- Да.

 

Алек вытянул ногу и позволил Кадиру положить себе на колено ледяной компресс.

 

Тот сел рядом, вместе с Алеком наблюдая, как Кайл выходит на лед.

 

Алек глубоко вздохнул, все внутренности скрутило от беспокойства, пока он смотрел, как судьи объявляют вбрасывание, чтобы снова начать игру.

 

***

 

Первый пропущенный Кайлом за шесть минут до конца третьего периода гол был встречен громким свистом.

 

Затем на арене воцарилась тишина.

 

Без Алека Ангелы боролись, как львы, удерживая шайбу вдалеке от своей зоны и пробрасывая раз за разом - но, не достигая цели. А время шло.

 

Меньше чем за тридцать секунд до конца игры, Гэрроуэй снял Кайла, чтобы пустить шестого нападающего на лед. Макс вскочил на ноги, наблюдая за потасовкой у ворот Дьяволов – каждая команда пыталась перехватить шайбу. Сантьяго пробросил в ворота, но шайба отскочила от штанги – толпа разочарованно заревела. Пэнгборн перехватил шайбу у центральной линии и передал пасс Джейсу, которого окружили защитники Дьяволов, тесня назад. Один из их защитников завладел шайбой и ринулся к воротам соперников, забрасывая ее в пустые ворота как раз в тот момент, когда раздался финальный гудок.

 

\- Какого хрена произошло? – неверяще спросил Макс.

 

Магнус взглянул на табло, задаваясь тем же вопросом.

 

Дьяволы – 3. Ангелы – 2.

 

Игра была окончена.

 

Они проигрывали в серии два-ноль.

 

***

 

Алек заставил себя смотреть прямо в глаза заходящей в раздевалку команде – кто-то негодовал, кто-то вымотано молчал, но все без исключения были подавлены случившимся поражением. Зашедший следом тренер Гэрроуэй смерил Алека свирепым взглядом. Тот погладил бороду и отвел глаза.

 

\- Не знаю, какого хрена сегодня произошло, - начал Гэрроуэй, его голос больше походил на рычание. Но не смотря на зверское выражение лица, он был спокоен. И это спокойствие пугало команду больше, чем ор.

 

\- Мы слили две игры, и две еще впереди. Я надеюсь, завтра вы подключите не только физику, но еще и мозги! Этот долбанный матч мы пересмотрим завтра в семь утра. А пока, валите с моей арены.

 

Гэрроуэй замолчал и зашел в свой офис, оставляя дверь угрожающе открытой.

 

\- Лайтвуд опять все про*бал, - процедил себе поднос один из защитников третьего звена.

 

Джейс тотчас же вскинулся, подлетая к нему.

 

\- Лайтвуд? Если бы Алек не дал Дьяволам понять, что им стоит отвалить, они обнаглели бы еще больше. Наши вратари отразили двадцать девять бросков и пропустили только два. Если хочешь поговорить о том, кто как играл, лучше объясни, какого хрена тебя обыграл чужой защитник и пробросил в наши ворота? Или как одному игроку удалось надолбать нас всех? Если мы будем выполнять свою работу, Дьяволы просто не смогут все время разъезжать у наших ворот, как у себя дома. _Мы все_ сегодня наделали ошибок. Поэтому это наша _общая_ вина.

 

Защитник коротко кивнул, и Джейс распрямился, взъерошивая мокрые от пота волосы, на его губах расплывалась ленивая улыбка.

 

\- Не знаю, как вам, а мне кажется, что *бля круче в команде.

 

\- Аминь, - подал голос Пэнгборн, - Видели, как этот изнеженный козел Блэквелл покатился по льду? Его поставил на _колени_ наш долбанный вратарь!

 

Разговор в раздевалке принял совсем другой оборот. Алек выдал смешок, когда Джейс плюхнулся на скамейку рядом с ним.

 

\- Секс круче в команде?

 

Джейс ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Тебе стоит как-нибудь попробовать.

 

\- Мне и _одного_ человека достаточно. Так что, нет, спасибо.

 

Джейс кивнул в его сторону.

 

\- Ты в порядке?

 

\- Да, - честно ответил он, - все нормально.

 

\- Это было безрассудно, Алек.

 

Тот пожал плечами.

 

\- Пришлось рискнуть.

 

Джейс сощурился.

 

\- Да, кто ты вообще такой? Никогда не видел, чтобы ты делал что-то подобное.

 

\- Я решил, что шансы восемьдесят на двадцать. Двадцать процентов, что судьи не заметят, восемьдесят, что заметят, и сто, что мне не удастся заставить Блэквелла отвалить от меня до конца серии, если не покажу зубы. Так что я переступил гордость и врезал ему.

 

\- И превзошел себя. Я говорил честно, сегодняшний проигрыш – наш общий косяк. Нам нужно было удерживать шайбу подальше от ворот и вас с Кайлом, а особенно, когда Кайла там _не было_. Мы слишком привыкли, что ты всегда нас прикрываешь. И чересчур на тебя полагаемся. На это я, как твой капитан, должен обратить внимание и изменить ситуацию.

 

Алек закусил губу и кивнул.

 

\- Окей.

 

\- Лайтвуд! - взревел Гэрроуэй, - В мой офис! Живо!

 

Джейс хлопнул его по спине, и Алек вошел в офис Гэрроуйэя, прикрывая за собой дверь.

 

\- Садись. Мне передали, что тебя не отстранят от следующий игры за выпад на Блэквелла, но придется заплатить административный штраф и пени.

 

Алек облегченно выдохнул.

 

\- Я понял.

 

Гэрроуэй наклонился вперед, облокачиваясь на стол.

 

\- Дьяволы будут в ярости, что тебя не отстранили.

 

\- Если они надавят еще сильней, то всю третью игру проведут в банке.

 

\- Хотелось бы, - Гэрроуэй провел пальцами по губам и посмотрел на Алека, - Поверить не могу, что приходится говорить это тебе без команды наших придурков, но ты уже вторую игру позволяешь эмоциям взять над собой верх.

 

\- Это были не эмоции, тренер, а просчитанный риск.

 

\- Просчитанный риск? Херово ты просчитываешь. Не смей больше трогать других игроков, тебе ясно?

 

\- Я вас услышал, тренер.

 

\- Соберись, Лайтвуд, или я персонально выволоку тебя из калитки на скамейку.

 

Прошло совсем немного времени с тех пор, как он сидел в этом же кресле, Клэри рыдала в трубку, а он просил ее собраться. Теперь он слышал ее голос в голове, произнося те же самые слова.

 

\- Я собран, тренер.

 

Гэрроуэй отпустил его взмахом руки.

 

\- И Алек?

 

Тот обернулся, поворачиваясь к тренеру.

 

Гэрроуэй… улыбался?

 

\- Неофициально - Блэквелл заслужил этот удар. Но от меня ты этого не слышал.

 

***

 

_Весело провел время с Максом?_

 

Магнус перечитал сообщение от Алека и поднял взгляд на Макса.

 

\- Он хочет знать, весело ли мы провели время.

 

\- _Весело_ ли мы провели время? – завопил Макс, и на его крик обернулась половина бара. – Он, что, смеется? Как он может… и он, что, отвечает тебе раньше _меня_? Ну-ка, дай сюда.

 

Магнус дал ему свой телефон и смотрел, как тот набирает ответ.

 

Макс ухмыльнулся – впервые искренне с того момента, как Алека удалили со льда – а потом отдал телефон обратно Магнусу.

 

В последнем сообщении Алеку значилось: _Твой брательник веселее мешка членов._

 

Магнус покачал головой.

 

\- Серьезно, Макс?

 

\- Подожди еще. Ну-ка, давай телефон обратно.

 

Магнус отдал. Из любопытства.

 

Макс решительно ткнул в экран пальцем.

 

\- Вот.

 

\- Смайлик в виде какашки?

 

\- Он поймет.

 

Магнус с отвращением отложил телефон на стол.

 

\- Ты испортил нашу переписку. Доволен?

 

\- Нет, - твердо ответил Макс, нахмурившись, но через секунду его губы растянулись в ухмылке. – Ладно, да.

 

Телефон Магнуса оповестил о входящем.

 

_МАКС. Отдай телефон обратно Магнусу._

 

 _Он снова у меня_ , набрал Магнус. _Твой брат (или брательник) просто прелесть._

 

Макс наклонился вперед.

 

\- Спроси его, какого хрена.

 

_Макс желает узнать, какого хрена._

 

Ответ не заставил себя ждать. _Где вы?_

 

Магнус посмотрел на Макса.

 

\- Так, где мы находимся?

 

\- Скажи, в баре.

 

Магнус выгнул бровь, но повиновался.

 

Отправив Алеку неопределенное обозначение их местонахождения, он отложил телефон в сторону и пригубил свой скотч.

 

\- Все еще не понимаю, зачем нам сюда приходить? Мы в противоположной стороне от Колумбийского, а ты даже не можешь выпить…

 

\- Шшш, - прервал его Макс, пересаживаясь лицом ко входу, - Я пытаюсь успокоиться, а Алек войдет сюда прямо… сейчас.

 

Магнус уставился на дверь, ожидая его магического появления не меньше, чем через портал. На мгновение воцарилась тишина, а потом Магнус смерил Макса взглядом.

 

\- Сейчас?

 

\- Ладно. Сейчас.

 

Магнус снова посмотрел на Макса, когда Алек так и не появился.

 

\- Да боже мой, - застонал Макс, - Он даже это нормально сделать не может.

 

\- Макс, - взмолился Магнус, - Алек был в ужасном состоянии после вчерашней игры. Я понимаю, что ты по умолчанию злобно язвишь, но прошу тебя, будь помягче…

 

\- Сейчас! – заорал Макс, вскидывая руки вверх, когда Алек вошел в бар, - Какого хрена, Алек?

 

***

 

Алек махнул рукой бармену в знак приветствия, но покачал головой, когда тот жестом предложил ему выпить. Магнус с заботой смотрел на подошедшего к ним Алека, словно до конца не был уверен в его моральном состоянии после игры. Алек улыбнулся, молчаливо заверяя, что все в порядке, и Магнус опустил голову, изучая свою выпивку также пристально, как и Алека секунду назад.

 

Он увиделся с Магнусом впервые с прошлой ночи, и да, _то_ , что между ними тогда промелькнуло, никуда не исчезло.

 

Алек постарался усмирить бешено колотящееся сердце, присаживаясь рядом с Максом, и, наконец, отвечая на его вопрос.

 

\- Я защищал свои ворота.

 

\- Ага! Это на тебя не похоже. И ты так спокоен после удаления? Тебя вышвыривали из игры только один раз и тогда… - Макс поморщился, - Я был уверен, что ты потерял контроль.

 

\- И ты решил, что криком поможешь делу? – вмешался Магнус.

 

Макс повернулся к нему и шикнул.

 

\- Все не так. – ответил Алек, - Я прекрасно понимал, что делаю, мы с Джейсом все обсудили. Блэквелл никак не отвязывался, пришлось дать ему отпор, иначе он доставал бы меня до конца серии.

 

\- Отпор, который стоил команде проигрыша! – запротестовал Макс, его голос повышался с каждым словом. – Это было по-идиотски. Безумно. Глупо. Рискованно.

 

Макс резко остановился.

 

\- О.

 

_Научись рисковать._

 

Ударить Блэквелла было опасно, и последствия не заставили себя ждать, но Алек смотрел в перспективу. Учился рисковать, даже когда ему было от этого некомфортно. Постепенно.

 

Он мог только кивнуть в ответ.

 

Плечи Макса расслабились, и он сделал глоток воды.

 

\- Круто.

 

\- Круто? – изумленно переспросил Магнус. – Ты ненавидел его весь последний час.

 

\- Не-а, все нормально.

 

\- Лайтвуды, - пробормотал Магнус достаточно громко, чтобы Алек услышал. Тот внезапно потерялся в теплоте и близости произнесенного Магнусом слова.

 

Он легонько потянул Магнуса за манжет рубашки. Тот выглядел еще безупречнее, чем на пред-игровой фотографии, которую отправил Алеку.

 

\- Я… мне, эм, нравится твой наряд.

 

Магнус сглотнул, прежде чем ответить.

 

\- Спасибо.

 

\- Ух ты, - внезапно произнес Макс, изумляя Алека. – Так поздно. Очень, очень поздно. А у меня занятия и…

 

Он встал.

 

\- Да зачем я вообще разоряюсь? Оставайтесь тут и хорошо проведите время.

 

Щеки Алека вспыхнули румянцем.

 

\- Спокойной ночи, Макс.

 

Магнус смерил его взглядом.

 

\- Было приятно провести с тобой время. Предатель.

 

\- Мне не стыдно, - Макс хлопнул рукой по столу, а потом направился к выходу из бара.

                                                                                                                                                        

Оставляя Алека наедине с Магнусом.

 

Алек смотрел, как тот скрывается за дверью, потом сделал вдох и повернулся к Магнусу.

 

\- Мой брат только что устроил нам рандеву.

 

\- Я задушил бы его, если бы по этому поводу он отпустил еще хоть одну шуточку.

 

Алек улыбнулся. Ему нравилось, что Магнус вставал на его защиту, когда Макс начинал наседать. Ему нравилось, что тот сблизился с его родными. Ему нравился _Магнус_. Слишком сильно.

 

Магнус поерзал на месте и потеребил ушной кафф.

 

\- Раз ты так быстро пришел, полагаю, ты живешь в Грэмерси?

 

\- Буквально в соседнем доме. Мне нравится этот район.

 

Магнус обнял ладонями стакан, словно искал рукам занятие.

 

\- Макс… он поделился со мной, что ты рассказал ему о… прошлом вечере. Я буду честен, Александр, после того, что не произошло… - Магнус нахмурился, смотря на бокал, словно подтаявший лед, как чаинки предсказателя, мог дать ему нужный ответ. Пальцы тронули салфетку под стаканом. – Не знаю, как сказать.

 

Видеть Магнуса взволнованным было… ново.

 

\- Да, я тоже.

 

Магнус поднял на него взгляд, склоняя голову набок. Но хмуриться не перестал.

 

\- Мне не хочется печалиться из-за тебя, Александр.

 

\- Взаимно, - не медля, ответил Алек. Он не понимал, что делает, но знал, что не хочет заставлять Магнуса чувствовать себя одиноко. – Ты одна из лучших частей моей жизни, Магнус. Я не хочу терять ее – _тебя_.

 

Потому что мы не можем быть вместе. Не сейчас.

 

\- Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

 

\- И не потеряешь, верно? Мы с тобой связаны контрактом на ближайшие два года. – Магнус расправил плечи, поправил волосы, и поднял стакан, взмахивая им. Алек истолковал каждый жест – Магнус защищался, надевал маску. – Думаю, ты будешь рад узнать, что я уже начал переговоры с менеджментом Ангелов. Скоро мы перейдем к обсуждению твоего нового контракта.

 

Они говорили о разных вещах, но вместе с тем и об одной. Но сейчас было не время для предельных откровений.

 

Все, что он мог сказать сейчас Магнусу:

 

\- Мне страшно до усрачки, Магнус, но я доверяю тебя. Я уверен, что наше ожидание будет оправдано.

 

***

 

Магнус знал, что Макс точно как-нибудь прокомментирует его наряд, но ему было плевать. Наверное, для похода в ресторан он был одет слегка вызывающе, и к тому же при выборе одежды ему точно не стоило размышлять, что подумает Алек, когда его увидит… Но он загнал голос разума поглубже, расстегивая еще пару пуговиц, проверил, не смазался ли лак на ногтях, и нанес на губы густой слой алого блеска.

 

Председатель смотрел на него, словно хотел сказать «ты никого не обманешь».

 

\- Я знаю, - ответил он.

 

Тот развернулся и побрел в спальню, размахивая хвостом.

 

Иззи выбрала ресторан недалеко от лофта Магнуса, поэтому он дошел туда пешком – вдыхая весенний воздух и запрокидывая голову к небу в попытке получить больше солнца. Для ужина было еще слишком рано, но Алеку нужно было сесть в автобус Ангелов ровно в семь, и никто не мог пойти на следующую игру, поэтому Иззи настояла на семейном ужине.

 

Семейном ужине, куда пригласили Магнуса.

 

\- Это не бизнес, - пробормотал себе под нос Магнус, - Этот ужин - не бизнес.

 

Он встретился взглядом с проходящим мимо мужчиной.

 

\- И надо было отказаться.

 

Тот послал его нахер.

 

Магнус закатил глаза.

 

\- Не интересует, дорогой.

 

Он распахнул дверь ресторана, заходя внутрь, и сразу же заметил черноволосую макушку Иззи.

 

\- Магнус! – воскликнул Саймон, когда тот подошел ближе. -  Человек-оркестр пришел.

 

Магнус покружился, словно мог оставить за собой шлейф блёсток – и Саймон улыбнулся от уха до уха.

 

Подошедшая Иззи осторожно расцеловала его в обе щеки, а потом стерла большими пальцами свой блеск с его щек. Отстранившись, она мягко посмотрела на него.

 

\- Спасибо, что пришел.

 

Губы Магнуса сошлись в тонкую линию.

 

\- Он сказал тебе. Или Макс. Или Клэри. Значит, и Саймон тоже в курсе.

 

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

 

Магнус сощурился. Он не понимал, почему она лжет, но был… благодарен.

 

\- Хорошо. Куда мне сесть?

 

\- Вот сюда. Мы попросили придвинуть еще один стол, чтобы не было тесно.

 

Магнус присел на диван у стены, а появившийся откуда ни возьмись Алек сел рядом. Они переписывались целый день – не так много, как за последние несколько недель, но почти в обычной манере – поэтому сейчас Магнусу казалось, что он уже поздоровался с Алеком множество раз. На том была черная рубашка - две верхние пуговицы расстегнуты, а на лоб падала волнистая прядь, которую Магнусу захотелось поправить.

 

\- Привет, - произнес Алек, пока Иззи всех рассаживала – они с Саймоном сели напротив.

 

Магнус положил телефон на стол и начал крутить на пальцах кольца, занимая руки.

 

\- Я бы сказал добрый вечер, но сейчас еще день.

 

\- Я даже не голоден, - шепнул ему Алек, - Но не могу отказать Иззи.

 

Магнус фыркнул.

 

\- Это мне знакомо.

 

\- Привет, ребята! – Клэри практически вприпрыжку вошла в ресторан. Подойдя ближе, она обняла каждого, а потом заняла место рядом с Алеком во главе стола.

 

\- Я заказала напитки и закуски.

 

\- Ты же только что пришла, - заметил Саймон.

 

\- Я позвонила заранее.

 

\- Она предусмотрительная, - похвалил ее Магнус, заслужив тем самым ослепительную улыбку Клэри, - И знает, как меня осчастливить.

 

\- Мы все хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив, Магнус. – сказала Иззи.

 

\- Некоторые из нас даже больше других, - добавил Саймон и вскрикнул. Под столом его явно настигла двойная кара, судя по тому, как он недовольно посмотрела сначала на Иззи, а потом на Клэри. – Ауч! Ладно. Молчу.

 

Рядом с Магнусом Алек тяжело вздохнул и пробормотал:

 

\- Надо было отказаться.

 

\- Кто пригласил водителя ресурфейсера? – поинтересовался Магнус.

 

Из ведущей на кухню двери показался Макс с подносом в руках, избавляя Алека и Магнуса от дальнейшей неловкости.

 

\- Ваши напитки.

 

\- Ты здесь работаешь? – спросил Магнус.

 

\- Нет, - весело ответил Макс без дальнейших объяснений. Он поставил напротив брата чашку.

 

\- Тебе кофе, Алек, никакого алкоголя. Он добавит тебе густоты в бороду.

 

Алек поскреб подбородок.

 

\- Мне нужна помощь.

 

Магнус принял от Макса золотистый напиток.

 

\- Прошу, постарайся, чтобы твоя борода не оказалась в моем коктейле, Гриззли Адамс.

 

\- Не обещаю. У моей бороды на все свое мнение – это очень мужественно.

 

\- Твоей бороде нужно пересмотреть свои приоритеты, Александр.

 

Алек покачал головой, тихо смеясь.

 

\- Ты слишком много времени проводишь с Максом.

 

\- Если не брать в расчет его предательские замашки Бенедикта Арнольда, - краем глаза он видел, как Макс садится рядом, - Я… терплю твоего брата.

 

Макс схватился обеими руками за сердце.

 

\- Мне больно, Магнус.

 

Тот обернулся к нему.

 

\- Уверен, что не так, как от уничтожения целого мешка членов.

 

Алек захохотал в голос, и Магнус почувствовал, что в его мире все встает на свои места.

 

Ужин прошел быстро – с весельем, смешными историями, и Алеком рядом. Они почти не говорили друг с другом, но обменивались взглядами; Алек касался его руки, обращая внимание на сказанное, произносил его имя…. с _глубоким чувством_. И это было привычно – теперь слишком привычно. И Магнусу оставалось только надеяться, что в будущем их ждет гораздо больше.

 

Тарелки уже были убраны, коктейли сменил кофе. Алек каждые несколько минут поглядывал на часы, отслеживая время, и Магнус почти физически ощущал исходящую от него волну нервозности.

 

\- Готов сесть в автобус?

 

Алек кивнул.

 

\- Бесит, что нам придется ехать в Ньюарк, а не играть дома, но я понимаю тренера. Я готов туда ехать. Сосредоточиться. Где ты будешь завтра во время игры? Я еще могу достать билеты, если хочешь.

 

\- Принимая во внимание два моих последних появления на арене, полагаю, что ради твоих суеверий мне лучше не появляться. И к тому же у меня все равно не получилось бы. У меня есть клиент, она проходит последние прослушивания для бродвейского шоу. Мы встречаемся с продюсерами перед самим шоу и останемся его посмотреть.

 

\- Тебе это нравится? Ну, знаешь... Бродвей.

 

Магнус фыркнул.

 

\- Нет.

 

\- И мне, - облегченно произнес Алек. Он взял свой телефон и обратился ко всем.

 

\- Мне пора. Счет уже оплачен.

 

Алек поднялся, хлопая Саймона по плечу, целуя в щеки Клэри и Иззи, обнимая Макса, и …

 

Его неуверенность заставила сердце Магнуса сжаться. Он протянул ему руку.

 

\- Удачи завтра, Александр.

 

Алек взял его руку обеими ладонями, скользя пальцами под браслеты на запястье, и крепко сжимая.

 

\- Увидимся через несколько дней.

 

Магнус чувствовал тепло его пальцев на своей коже на протяжении нескольких часов.

 

***

 

_Третья игра._

_(Подсчет серии – Дьяволы ведут со счетом 2-0)_

Они были не так далеко от дома, но стадион Дьяволов явно встретил их недружелюбно.

 

Трибуны были заполнены кроваво красным и черным. Множеством постеров с изображением побеждающих Ангелов Дьяволов. Разукрашенными адскими масками лицами. Ралли полотенцами, выкрашенными языками пламени. Все это должно было придать фанатам устрашающий вид, но Алек уже достаточно давно варился в этом спорте, чтобы позволять толпе диктовать ему игровой настрой.

 

Гэрроуэй был прав – Дьяволы вышли на лед в бешенстве. Это прослеживалось в их небрежной игре с самого начала. Ко второму периоду они заработали столько штрафных минут, сколько не получали за весь сезон. Затем Блэквелл скинул краги и набросился на Сантьяго. Если Дьяволы надеялись поменять ход игры победой Блэквелла в этой драке, то они выбрали не того игрока. Рафаэль положил Блэквелла на лопатки за секунды, настолько быстро, что другому игроку Дьяволов, ринувшемуся на помощь, пришлось спешно защищать центр, а остальные Дьяволы, оправдывая свое имя, взбесились словно черти.

 

Алек откинулся назад, облокачиваясь на ворота и обозревая творящийся на льду хаос. Вратарь Дьяволов, похоже, не собирался выезжать из рамки, и Алека это вполне устраивало. Гэрроуэй стоял у скамейки со скрещенными на груди руками – он покачал головой, когда Алек встретился с ним взглядом. Но тому не нужно было лишнее напоминание. Он понял с первого раза - никого не трогать. Драка с участием вратаря радовала болельщиков гораздо больше других, но Алеку не хотелось никого развлекать. К тому же ему нечего было доказывать. Он поставил Блэквелла на место, а Рафаэль и сам прекрасно справлялся, показывая, куда ему следует отправиться.

 

Из того, что Алек видел со своей точки обзора, можно было сделать вывод, что впереди их ждало еще много штрафных минут, но Ангелы, скорее всего, выйдут из игры с гораздо меньшим количеством штрафов и гораздо большим чувством собственного достоинства.

 

Приближался конец второго периода, и Ангелы вели со счетом два-ноль.

 

Алек чувствовал, что скоро разрыв увеличится еще больше.

 

***

 

Тесса развернула запястье Магнуса к себе, чтобы взглянуть в экран телефона.

 

\- Ты, что, проверяешь счет спортивного матча в перерыве бродвейского шоу?

 

Магнус продолжил обновлять страницу, не смотря на ее железную хватку.

 

\- Его еще не удалили… пока. Процент сэйвов выше, чем средний по сезону, который, кстати, один из лучших в лиге. И броски по воротам соперника стали лучше, видимо, Джейс вселил дух в защиту и нападение. Хотя штрафных минут просто ужасающее количество. Не такое ужасное, как у Дьяволов, но…

 

\- Магнус, ты заболел? Ты несешь какую-то околесицу.

 

\- Сегодня в плей-офф Ангелы играют с Дьяволами. – она уставилась на него, словно тот говорил на другом языке. Магнус вздохнул. – Хоккей на льду, Тесса. Долгая история.

 

Та заправила белокурый локон за ухо и задумчиво кивнула.

 

\- Ангелы против Дьяволов. Напоминает библейский сюжет. Мы за рай или за ад?

 

\- Хороший вопрос. Я решил болеть за добро.

 

\- Гасят свет. Пора идти.

 

Магнус поднял палец.

 

\- Осталась минута до конца игры, Тесса. Все может так быстро измениться. Мне нужно убедиться.

 

Тесса сложила руки на груди, а Магнус продолжил обновлять страницу - секунды, казалось, длились вечность. Он в очередной раз нажал на обновление, и картинка на экране, наконец, изменилась – отсчет времени заменился финальным счетом.

 

Магнус прижал руку ко рту, пытаясь заглушить радостный вопль.

 

\- Четыре-один!

 

\- Полагаю, это хорошие новости?

 

Он уставился на экран - радость стремительно покидала его, как только он осознал, что означала вся ситуация.

 

\- Они выиграли, а я на _бродвейском шоу_. – он поднял на нее испуганный взгляд. – Тесса. Нет.

 

Она засмеялась и взяла его под руку, утягивая обратно в зал.

 

\- Объясни.

 

\- Я в восторге, что Александр выиграл, не пойми меня неправильно. Но хоккей весьма суеверный вид спорта. А мой клиент, уважаемый вратарь Нью-Йоркских Ангелов Смерти – один из самых суеверных игроков. И затягивает всех в свои ритуалы и традиции. Я ходил на две игры, и они проиграли. Сегодня матч проходил на домашней арене Дьяволов, я специально не пошел, но…

 

\- Теперь они выиграли, и, похоже, тебе придётся идти на еще одно бродвейское шоу во время следующей игры.

 

\- Не похоже, а точно.

 

Магнус пропустил Тессу вперед и пошел следом к их местам. После того, как они сели, Тесса снова повернулась к нему.

 

\- Лучший способ борьбы с суевериями – аргументировать их с помощью логики. Нужно узнать все его суеверия и суеверия всех его близких. О! Я могу подготовить коррекционный план, чтобы понять, какие имеют под собой основание, а какие нет.

 

\- Кажется, тебе нравится эта идея.

 

\- Просто не могу устоять перед вызовом, особенно, когда от этого зависит победа добра.

 

Магнус поцеловал ее руку.

 

\- Уилл и Джем затаят на меня злобу, если я задержу тебя дольше необходимого.

 

Тесса закатила глаза.

 

\- О, мой милый моногамный Магнус, поверь, они найдут, чем занять себя, пока меня нет.

 

***

 

_Поздравляю с победой! Прости, что приходится тебя мучить, но нам нужно поговорить._

 

Алек задумался над сообщением Лидии, пытаясь одновременно слушать Джейса.

 

 _Спс_ _J Давай завтра_ , - напечатал он ей в ответ. _Джейс в после-игровой эйфории, а живу с ним в одном номере._

 

\- Ты слушаешь, Алек? – спросил Джейс, хотя на самом деле ответ ему был и не нужен, он снова начал расхаживать по номеру с широченной улыбкой на лице, от которой на щеках появились ямочки. – Мы _сделали_ это. Мы все боги, а некоторые из нас вообще верховные.

 

Он подмигнул Алеку.

 

\- Но эта победа! Этой победы мы ждали весь сезон.

 

Алек поставил телефон на беззвучный режим и положил рядом с cобой на кровать.

 

\- Ну, да, всего-то понадобилось мое удаление и драка между командами. Это хоккей, мы все делаем правильно.

 

Джейс улыбнулся еще шире.

 

Алек откашлялся.

 

\- Мне уйти, пока ты будешь развлекаться с какой-нибудь фанаткой?

 

\- Не сегодня. Вообще я… - Джейс перестал ходить, брови сошлись на переносице, - Я собираюсь принять душ и завалиться.

 

\- В смысле спать? Или это какой-то синоним секса втроем, которого я еще не знаю?

 

Джейс в ответ крайне ненатурально рассмеялся.

 

Что же… это было что-то новенькое. Джейс отказывался от перепихов только, когда с кем-то встречался. А ему редко когда кто-то настолько нравился, чтобы хотеть отношений. Джейс расскажет о ней Алеку, когда будет готов. Но он все равно не мог удержаться от подкола.

 

\- Что? Разве тебе не нужен секс?

 

\- Просто… не надо, ладно?

 

Алек ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Как скажешь, Джейс.

 

Улыбка вернулась на его лицо уже по пути в ванную.

 

Алек снова взялся за телефон, листая переписку и возвращаясь к последнему сообщению от Магнуса.

 

_Пройди по ссылке и скачай приложение_

 

Пока Алек ждал установки приложения, он ответил Иззи и Максу и постарался не думать о предстоящем разговоре с Лидией. Вряд ли там было что-то настолько важное, что не могло подождать один день. Алек запустил приложение, зарегистрировался и сразу же получил кучу уведомлений.

 

_Магнус Бейн создал группу «Не суеверный, а просто очень верный»_

_Магнус Бейн добавил Алека Лайтвуда, Изабель Лайтвуд-Льюис, Макса Лайтвуда, Клэри Фрэй,_ _Саймона Льюиса и Тессу Грей в группу_

 

Магнус: С одной победой ведущей к неизбежным четырем, которые подарят Ангелам место во втором туре плей-офф, очень важно, что, я, Магнус Бейн, агент Алека, плавно подведу его к доминированию над ситуацией. Для достижения цели я привлек Тессу Грэй – будущую звезду Бродвея и поборника логики, которая составит список всех суеверий, случаев их успеха и создаст идеальную схему, которая выведет Ангелов прямиком на финишную прямую в рай.

 

Магнус: Запостите всю нелепую ерунду, которую вы делаете для победы Александра.

 

_Клэри Фрэй изменила свой ник на frayedknot_

_Макс Лайтвуд изменил свой ник на_ _lightwoodsaves_

_Изабель Лайтвуд-Льюис изменила свой ник на_ _thislightwoodscores_

_Саймон Льюис изменил свой ник на hanyolo_

_Тесса Грей изменила свой ник на badumtess_

Алек рассмеялся и полез в настройки приложения

_Алек Лайтвуд изменил свой ник на_ _mustacheyouaquestion_

 

Несколько секунд спустя…

 

_lightwoodsaves_ _изменил название группы на «Забей мне»_

 

Магнус: Ненавижу вас всех

 

_Магнус Бейн изменил свой ник на_ _agent_ _0069_

 

Badumtess: Поехали!

 

Алек не был знаком с Тессой, но теперь и она стала частью «нелепой ерунды», которую его друзья и семья так усердно выполняли. К тому же он не отказался бы от любой помощи.

 

Со всеми ними за его спиной – и переходом Англов на новый уровень – надежда на благополучный исход серии была гораздо сильнее, чем когда-либо за последние недели.

 

***

 

_Четвертая игра._

_(Подсчет серии – Дьяволы ведут со счетом 2-1)_

\- Так что пока это все… - сказал Магнус Алеку.

 

Изображение Магнуса на экране телефона замелькало, тот шел по улице где-то в городе, и у них был сеанс Фейстайма. Алек пока еще не прочитал все сообщения в группе, которые нападали, пока он спал. И даже не ответил Лидии, правда, она тоже не спешила напоминать о себе. Поэтому Алек решил, что разговор с ней может подождать.

 

Первое, что он захотел сделать после пробуждения – поговорить с Магнусом.

 

И открывающийся на экране его телефона вид подтверждал правильность решения. На лице Магнуса были солнечные очки, в ушах - наушники цвета электрик, и Алек мог видеть верх его рубашки – пуговицы были, как обычно, расстегнуты – и это, не смотря на свежий весенний день. Алек подумал, что лето будет настоящей пыткой.

 

\- … Изабель не нужно собирать волосы, лучше вообще их распустить – и продолжать надевать пижаму, но только сегодня, потому что вы играете не дома.

 

 Алек кивнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на его словах, а не на яркой внешности.

 

\- Понял.

 

\- У Саймона есть фигурка винтажного Вольтрона в оригинальной упаковке, которую он иногда приносит с собой на арену. Изабель составила экспериментальный план, чтобы проверить, стоит ли носить его с собой или лучше оставлять дома. И есть ли разница в коробке он или без.

 

\- Саймон никогда не вынет эту штуку из коробки.

 

\- Он уже согласился. Сказал, что его народ привык жертвовать собой.

 

Алек расхохотался, и Магнус улыбнулся, глядя на него.

 

\- Потом Клэри. Тесса говорит, что ее визиты в салон красоты приносят тебе больший процент сэйвов.

 

\- Клэри уже знала это, или Тесса ее просвятила?

 

\- Это все командная работа группы « _Забей мне_ ». В общем, Клэри уже записывается в салон на ближайшее к игре время.

 

Все это звучало до ужаса нелепо, но, тем не менее, успокаивало. Алек до сих пор не мог поверить, что все они согласились заниматься этой ерундой ради него.

 

\- А Макс?

 

Магнус посмотрел прямо в экран.

 

\- Он наденет свою ангельскую худи.

 

\- Он и так все время ее носит.

 

Магнус кивнул, картинка заколыхалась, и Алек догадался, что Магнус размахивает руками.

 

\- Поэтому у Тессы и нет никакой статистики на этот счет.

 

Конечно же, из всех них именно Макс избежал кошмарной участи.

 

\- Придурок. А ты?

 

\- Ты знаешь, где я буду.

 

Даже, если бы Алек не видел его лица, его тон сказал все за него.

 

Алек сдержал смешок.

 

\- Мне жаль.

 

\- Вот и нет.

 

Алек вытянул вперед руку, демонстрируя мизерное расстояние между большим и указательным пальцами.

 

\- Немного жаль?

 

\- С горечью принимаю твою каплю сожаления.

 

Магнус взглянул на что-то в стороне, и солнце бликами заиграло на стеклах его очков и блеске для губ. Черт. Сегодня он выглядел преступно хорошо.

 

Алек поскреб подбородок. Кожу все еще тянуло от неудовлетворенности, а ему нужно было … подготовиться к игре – еще один ритуал, о котором он ни словом не обмолвился в группе. Алек спустил ноги на пол, пытаясь скрыть пылающие от одной этой мысли щеки.

 

\- Что еще Тессе удалось выяснить?

 

\- Придется избавить от бороды.

 

Алек сощурил один глаз.

 

\- Точно, Агент ноль-ноль?

 

\- Это был спонтанный выбор, - посетовал Магнус. Алек заметил, что свободной рукой Магнус поправляет ушной кафф. – Плохо продуманный.

 

Ему нравился взволнованный Магнус. Даже слишком.

 

\- Я ничего не говорю, - он наклонился вперед и изучающе всмотрелся в его лицо на экране, - Тесса серьезно? Бороду нужно сбрить?

 

\- Я поддразниваю тебя, Александр. Честно говоря, я бы удалил ее из группы, если бы она даже заикнулась об этом.

 

Взгляд Алека метнулся к его глазам.

 

\- Тебе нравится моя борода.

 

Магнус больше не смотрел в камеру.

 

\- Возможно.

 

Алек не стал акцентировать внимание на этом факте.

 

\- Мне нужно еще что-то знать?

 

\- Тесса запостит все свои умозаключения в группу чуть позже, чтобы все поняли, как нужно распланировать день и подготовиться к будущим играм.

 

\- А у тебя все схвачено.

 

\- У меня волшебные руки, - заявил Магнус.

 

На этот раз Алек не смог справиться с румянцем.

 

\- Не сомневаюсь, Агент0069.

 

***

 

\- Как сильно мне придется страдать, Тесса? – спросил Магнус, пока они стояли в очереди на вход.

 

Тесса поморщилась.

 

\- Страшно.  Хуже не бывает. Хуже смерти.

 

Магнус драматически вздохнул.

 

\- И это, когда я только-только решил, что хуже ада уже быть не может.

 

Тесса поправила ему шарф и похлопала по груди.

 

\- Всегда есть, куда падать, Магнус.

 

\- Звучит, как жизненное кредо.

 

В кармане завибрировало, и Магнус вытащил из пиджака телефон. Он неверяще уставился на имя на экране, проверил время и снова взглянул на имя.

 

_Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь Бродвей, но этот пиджак потрясающе на тебе смотрится._

\- Что такое? – спросила Тесса, заглядывая в телефон.

 

Магнус показал ей сообщение.

 

\- Александр мне написал. Игра еще даже не началась, а он мне ответил.

 

Тесса пожала плечами.

 

\- Должно быть он просмотрел статистику, которую я разместила в группе. Его нежелание отвечать на сообщения до игры относятся к тому же сегменту, что и худи Макса. Он каждый раз так делает, поэтому нет положительной или отрицательной взаимосвязи с этим суеверием или зависимости игры Ангелов от него.

 

Магнус не заходил в группу с самого утра, поэтому для него это стало новостью.

 

 _Александр!_ написал он. _Ты пишешь мне до игры? Не перестаешь удивлять._

Ответ последовал незамедлительно. _Не знаю, хорошо это или плохо._

_Всегда хорошо_ , написал Магнус.

 

Он секунду подумал, а потом добавил _Рад получить от тебя весточку перед игрой._

_Я тоже._

Магнус улыбнулся. _И я рад, что ты прочитал статистику в группе и снял бан с переписки до игры. Передай Изабель и Максу, что я хотел бы быть вместе с ними._

Три сообщения от Алека упали одно за другим. _Я не был в группе. ??? Пишу только тебе._

 

Магнус замер.

 

\- Он не видел твое сообщение в группе. Он пишет только мне, Тесса.

 

\- И что?

 

Он открыл рот, Тесса ждала его реплики.

 

Алек нарушил одно из своих суеверий просто, чтобы поговорить с Магнусом.

 

\- Магнус?

 

Он не знал, что сказать.

 

Тесса сложила руки на груди.

 

\- Кажется, ты что-то забыл мне рассказать.

 

***

 

Ангелы еще никогда не играли так слаженно. Звенья менялись на лету, защита не давала соперникам форы и молниеносно завладевала шайбой, передавая ее нападению, которая в свою очередь рекордно часто пробрасывала по воротам. Зона у ворот Алека была свободна. Он работал на своей территории, а Джейс на своей. Никого не удалили, и никто не начал драку.

 

Как Джейс и сказал, это была _победа_.

 

Если они продолжат так играть, то - Алек был уверен – дойдут до финала чемпионата.

 

Он даже видел улыбку на лице Гэрроуэйя, когда они уходили со льда в конце третьего периода – на табло ярко-красным зиял счет: Ангелы – 3, Дьяволы – 1.

 

Алек хотел бы, чтобы Магнус мог увидеть это своими глазами.

 

***

 

Высаживаясь из Убера в Бруклине, Алек подкинул в руке подарок Магнуса.

 

Он не стал заезжать домой, направившись со стадиона сразу сюда. Именно к дому Магнуса ему захотелось приехать после того, как автобус высадил команду в даунтауне.

 

Он вошел в лобби – швейцар поприветствовал его намного дружелюбнее, чем в  прошлый раз – и доехал на лифте до этажа Магнуса. Алек постучал, услышал за дверью движение, и Магнус открыл дверь. Пиджак исчез, рукава рубашки были закатаны, волосы растрепаны – Алек готов был поклясться, что в таком виде никто не может выглядеть хорошо.

 

\- Александр!

 

Алек помахал ему гребнем для бороды, доставленным в отель до начала игры.

 

\- Ты выигрываешь два-четыре.

 

\- Тебе понравилось.

 

\- Практичный и удивительно красивый. Спасибо.

 

\- Значит, ты избавлен от каторги в Нью-Джерси?

 

Алек положил гребешок в один из карманов спортивной сумки, чтобы не потерять.

 

\- Нас высадили у стадиона, но Макс готовится к экзаменам, Иззи с Саймоном дома вдвоем, и я понятия не имею, где Клэри…

 

\- Не стоит быть одному, - Магнус словно повторил его слова с прошлого раза, когда Алек пришел к нему.  – Я ждал наш заказ, а пришёл ты. У меня гость, но я очень рад тебя видеть. Пожалуйста, проходи.

_Гость?_

_Наш заказ?_

 

Алек нахмурился.

 

У Магнуса дрогнули губы, словно он сдерживал улыбку, и затем отступил, пропуская Алека в квартиру и указывая рукой в направлении гостиной.

 

\- Алек. Это Тесса.

 

Алек узнал ее сразу же - по фотографии, которую Магнус отправлял ему ранее.

 

\- Рада познакомиться с тобой лично, Алек.

 

Тот бросил сумку на пол и пожал ей руку.

 

\- Мне тоже.

 

Он перевел взгляд на Магнуса. У него не было какого-то конкретного плана действий после прихода сюда. Но сейчас Алек вообще не представлял, что делать - потому что они с Магнусом были не одни.

 

Тесса перевела взгляд с одного на другого.

 

\- Могу я предложить тебе выпить, Алек? Мы пьём вино. Налить тебе бокал?

 

Алек откашлялся.

 

\- Воды будет достаточно. Спасибо.

 

Тесса тепло улыбнулась и скрылась на кухне.

 

\- Пока она на кухне, - Магнус оглянулся через плечо, - Я был очень рад получить от тебя сообщение до начала игры, но не слишком ли это рискованно?

 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

 

\- Любой человек в раздевалке мог заглянуть тебе в телефон через плечо?

 

Конечно, Алек думал об этом, но Магнус был его _агентом_.

 

\- Да, это риск. Но я к нему готов.

 

Магнус склонил голову вбок, нахмурившись.

 

\- Как скажешь.

 

Магнус проводил его в гостиную, присаживаясь на стул. Алек сел на диван, принимая от Тессы стакан воды. Она присела рядом.

 

\- Как вам шоу? – спросил Алек.

 

\- Ты и правда хочешь воскресить во мне эти жуткие воспоминания, Александр?

 

Алеку пришлось сделать глоток воды, чтобы удержаться от смеха.

 

\- Это было отличное, хорошо поставленное представление с очень известными артистами, - ответила за него Тесса. – Но ты бы видел Магнуса после шоу в спорт-баре на Таймс Сквер. Мы оба очень выделялись из местной публики, но они быстро поняли, что Магнус знает Ангелов лучше всех в баре. К концу игры к нему выстроилась очередь из желающих, чтобы он проанализировал их любимые команды. Я бы сказала, что никогда такого не видела, но мы же говорим о Магнусе.

 

\- Я умею очаровывать, - ответил Магнус, махнув рукой.

 

Алеку казалось, что еще ни разу в жизни он не был более согласен с чьими-то словами.

 

Он думал о словах Макса с самого их завтрака, и каждый раз приходил к одному и тому же заключению.

 

Да, Магнус не скрывал свою суть, и Алек действительно завидовал ему. Но Магнус нравился ему не поэтому.

 

Магнус был эрудированным и веселым. Целеустремленным. Остроумным. Уверенным в себе, но скромным. Он носил кричащую одежду, но разговаривал просто. У него была сильная воля и серьезно восприятие ответственности.

 

Алеку нравилось не то, что Магнус олицетворял. Он хотел _большего_ из-за того, каким человеком тот был.

 

В дверь постучали, и Магнус поднялся на ноги.

 

\- Вот и еда. Я сейчас вернусь.

 

Пока Магнус отошел, Алек улучил момент, наклонившись к Тессе, и прошептал.

 

\- Я хочу, чтобы он был на арене, но я… я посмотрел на твой… на то, что ты запостила в группе, и не могу понять, как это сделать. Знаю, что завтра он на игру не пойдет, но если эта серия дойдет до семи матчей…? Он мне нужен, Тесса.

 

Та изучала его несколько секунд, а затем кивнула.

 

\- Я придумаю что-нибудь.

 

Послышался звук захлопывающейся двери, и Магнус вернулся с пакетами в руке.

 

\- Мы много заказали. Пожалуйста, останься.

 

Алек поднялся.

 

\- Мне пора.

 

Магнус словно поблек. Но через мгновение улыбка снова вернулась на его лицо.

 

\- Конечно. Ты занятой человек.

 

Еще одно верное решение казалось ему неправильным. Но Алек _пытался_. Сейчас он больше ничего не мог сделать.

 

\- Тесса, спасибо за помощь. Я тебе позвоню, хорошо?

 

\- Спокойной ночи, Алек.

 

Магнус поставил пакеты на стол и проводил Алека до двери. Тот забросил сумку на плечо, открыл дверь и остановился, колеблясь – затем повернулся к Магнусу.

 

Алек протянул руку, отводя с его лба яркую пурпурную прядь волос. Еще утром они были совершенно черными.

 

\- Мы разговаривали по Фейстайму меньше двадцати четырех часов назад. В следующую нашу встречу цвет будет уже другой?

 

У Магнуса было серьезное лицо, но Алек видел смешинки в его глазах.

 

\- Я не планирую такие вещи. Они просто случаются.

 

\- Мне кажется, все, что ты делаешь, гораздо более намеренное, чем ты хочешь, чтобы люди думали. – Алек выпрямился, касаясь рукой дверного косяка, а потом оттолкнулся от него. – Спокойной ночи, Магнус.

 

Тот сделал шаг к выходу из квартиры и смотрел, как Алек садится в лифт.

 

\- Удачи завтра, Александр.

 

***

 

_Пятая игра._

_(Подсчет серии – Дьяволы – 2, Ангелы - 2)_

 

Из всех его друзей и родственников сегодня на арене присутствовал только Саймон, и Алек никак не мог справиться с чувством неправильности.

 

Он хотел, чтобы все они пришли на игру, но существовали суеверия и установленная практика. Вероятности, которые должны были увеличить шансы Ангелов на успех. Он всю свою карьеру был окружен подобными себе игроками, они коллекционировали суеверия и полагались на них в течение более чем вековой истории хоккейных традиций. Но, тем не менее, были «традиции», а были «устоявшиеся ритуалы» - нечто, что ты делал, не раздумывая, потому что должен был, а не потому, что это имело смысл.

 

Большую часть жизни он делал одно и тоже – потому что от него этого ждали. Вместо того, чтобы делать что-то _хорошее_ для себя.

 

И сейчас, когда лишь из-за нелепых суеверий он стоял в воротах без поддержки людей, о которых заботился больше всего на свете, Алек понял, что, продолжая такую жизнь, рискует лишиться других, еще более хороших, вещей.

 

Он _знал_ это.

 

Мечтать о каминг ауте было уже недостаточно – настало время _совершить_ его.

 

Он не знал, _как_ или _когда_. Знал, _зачем_ …

 

Давно настало время отнестись и к себе с добротой.

 

Алек словно первый раз в жизни вздохнул полной грудью.

 

И чувствовал себя увереннее, чем когда-либо в жизни.

 

Чувствовал надежду.

 

Дьяволы наседали на Ангелов также сильно, как и на предыдущих четырех играх, но те стояли намертво. _Алек_ стоял намертво.

 

На середине третьего периода, когда Ангелы вели со счетом один-два, защитник соперников, отобрав у Джейса шайбу на втором вбрасывании, со всей силы впечатал того в борт.

 

Джейс упал.

 

И больше не поднялся.

 

***

 

По ТВ шли _Звуки Музыки_ , но Магнус не обращал на мюзикл никакого внимания. Они с Тессой сидели в его гостиной, не отрывая взгляда от айпада и схемы суеверий, которую она сделала для группы _Забей мне_. На самом деле с этого они начали, но Магнус то и дело отвлекался, поглядывая на экран телевизора и пытаясь понять, что происходит у Ангелов – в углу экрана был дополнительное маленькое окно с трансляцией матча.

 

\- Мы что-то пропустили, - Магнус взял пульт и – к черту суеверия – поменял местами _Звуки Музыки_ и трансляцию матча. Открывшаяся картина заставило его сердце обеспокоено сжаться.

 

На льду без движения лежал один из Ангелов, его окружали медики. Магнус смотрел, как собравшиеся вокруг игроки – Ангелов и Дьяволов – опустились рядом на одно колено.

 

\- Кто это? – спокойно спросила Тесса.

 

Он знал, что это не Алек, но тем не менее…

 

\- Не знаю. Не вижу номера.

 

Один из медиков махнул кому-то за пределами камеры, и игроки расступились, освобождая место для каталки. Носилки опустили вниз, и, когда игрока перевернули, кровь в жилах Магнуса застыла.

 

\- Это Джейс Вэйланд. Капитан Ангелов и один из лучших друзей Александра.

 

Тесса шумно выдохнула.

 

\- Алек должно быть сейчас места себе не находит.

 

Магнус не смог совладать с голосом, чтобы ответить ей.

 

Они оба смотрели на экран в тишине.

 

Игра продолжилась, как только Джейса унесли со льда, а провинившийся игрок оказался на штрафной скамейке. Но Ангелы уже не смогли вернуться к прежнему мощному ритму. Они пошатнулись. Задрожали.

 

До конца игры оставалось восемь минут, комментаторы объявили, что Джейс получил травму, но находится в сознании. В данный момент по протоколу лиги его осматривали на предмет сотрясения мозга.

 

Магнус не знал, услышит ли Алек эти новости сейчас или только после окончания игры.

 

Он понял, что тот ничего не знает о состоянии Джейса, когда сравнявшая счет шайба залетела в ворота Ангелов за шесть минут до окончания матча.

 

Ангелы терпели крах.

 

 _Алек_ терпел крах.

 

И Магнус ничем не мог ему помочь.

 

За минуту до окончания третьего периода в ворота Ангелов влетела еще одна шайба, которая принесла Дьяволам победу в этом матче.

 

Как только о проигрыше Ангелов объявили официально, Тесса отложила айпад и повернулась к Магнусу.

 

\- Ты в порядке?

 

Магнус выключил телевизор.

 

\- Не важно, в порядке я или нет.

 

\- Это всегда важно.

 

Джейс получил травму. А Ангелы были всего в одном поражении от преждевременного окончания сезона.

 

Алек должен был быть _разбит_.

 

Магнус покачал головой.

 

\- Нет. Я гораздо больше волнуюсь за Алека.

 

\- Магнус, - в голосе Тессы звучала мольба, - Вы с Алеком не можете и дальше ходить вокруг да около. В конце концов случится взрыв, и я не хочу, чтобы это затронуло кого-то из вас.

 

\- Тесса… - телефон Магнуса зазвонил, - Это Алек.

 

\- Бери трубку, - Тесса поднялась на ноги, захватив свой айпад. – Я пойду.

 

Магнус принял звонок, поднося телефон к уху.

 

\- Подожди секунду, Александр. Тесса уходит.

 

Он встал, целуя ее в щеку.

 

\- Спокойной ночи, Тесса.

 

На другом конце провода Алек произнес:

 

\- Пожелай ей спокойной ночи и от меня.

 

Его интонация заставило сердце Магнуса болезненно сжаться. И это была _физическая_ боль. Он даже не знал, что такое возможно.

 

\- Алек желает тебе спокойной ночи.

 

\- Спокойной ночи, Алек. – произнесла она в трубку, обнимая Магнуса. На каблуках она была почти одного роста с ним, но все равно привстала на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб.

 

Магнус закрыл за ней дверь и сосредоточился на Алеке.

 

\- Где ты сейчас?

 

\- Еще на арене. Мы скоро садимся в автобус. Тренер не хочет, чтобы мы потеряли фокус, поэтому решил оставить нас в Ньюарке.

 

Прежде чем Магнус мог спросить Алека, как он, тот снова заговорил.

 

\- Как тебе _Звуки Музыки_?

 

Магнус решил не заострять внимание на самочувствии Алека. Было понятно, что тот пока не готов к такому разговору. Если Алеку было нужно, Магнус мог поговорить и на отвлеченные темы.

 

\- Я ненавижу мюзиклы, Александр. И еще одного не выдержу.

 

Алек хмыкнул, но смешок звучал не весело.

 

\- Я ненавижу проигрывать гораздо больше.

 

\- Уверен?

 

\- Да.

 

\- Думаю, ты недооцениваешь, настолько я презираю людей, совершающих хореографические па под ритмичную музыку.

 

Алек фыркнул.

 

\- Так же, как меня, в начале нашего знакомства?

 

Вот.

 

Его голос изменился. Едва заметно, но тот стал бодрее.

 

\- Гораздо больше, Александр.

                                                                                                                                                                       

Алек выдал смешок. Тихий и короткий, но на этот раз вполне искренний.

 

\- Ауч. Но мне все равно нужно, чтобы ты пошел еще на один.

 

На несколько мгновений все, что Магнус слышал в трубке – звуки закрывающихся шкафчиков  на заднем плане, а затем Алек изможденно вздохнул, и это ранило сердце Магнуса еще сильнее.

 

\- Скорее всего, Джейс не будет играть завтра, Магнус. Они объявят, что решение о его выходе на лед будет принято во время следующей игры, но… шансы не слишком велики.

 

\- Я нужен тебе на арене?

 

Алек за секунду засомневался.

 

\- И да, и нет. Если мы завтра проиграем, наше участие в плей-офф закончится. Ты нужен мне на Бродвее.

 

\- Грязно играешь, - поддел его Магнус.

 

\- Приходится использовать все подручные средства.

 

Магнус представил, как Алек еле заметно улыбается, произнося это.

 

\- А Джейс? – спросил Магнус? – Ему нужна поддержка?

 

\- Ему диагностировали сотрясение мозга, но он находится в сознании. Все будет в порядке. Он… за ним хорошо присматривают.

 

Магнус обратил внимание на заминку, но не стал настаивать на объяснении.

 

\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно? И я сейчас говорю не о своем местонахождении во время следующей игры.

 

\- Вот это, - решительно ответил Алек, - Так хорошо. Просто… поговори со мной еще немного?

 

Магнус поудобнее строился на диване.

 

\- Сколько угодно, Александр.

 

***

 

_День шестой игры._

_(Подсчет серии – Дьяволы ведут со счетом 3-2)_

 

Магнус отправил Алеку сообщение. _Один друг дал Тессе билеты на Гамильтона на сегодня. Есть надежда._

 

По экрану тут же забегало многоточие – Алек набирал ответ. _На меня или на шоу?_

 

 _Больше на тебя, чем на меня_ , напечатал в ответ Магнус. _Мои уши планируют восстание. Они не думают, что я могу их слышать, но – вот это поворот – я могу._

_Ты и правда ненавидишь мюзиклы._

_К сожалению, это так._

 

Затем, одно за другим, последовали четыре сообщения. _Спасибо. За прошлый вечер. За все. Не уверен, что достаточно поблагодарил тебя._

 

Магнус даже не задумался над ответом. _Только для тебя, Александр_.

 

Шли минуты, но Магнус не получил ответного сообщения. Он отложил телефон, как раз когда из интеркома послышался голос Клэри.

 

\- Магнус? Себастьян Моргенштерн опять звонил.

 

Он нажал кнопку, чтобы ответить.

 

\- И мне все еще плевать. Не имею желания с ним разговаривать.

 

\- Я продолжу принимать от него сообщения.

 

\- Хорошо.

 

Магнус отключился и потянулся к пульту, переключая ТВ в офисе на канал ESPN. Он работал, пока не услышал, что комментаторы начали обсуждать прошлую игру. Магнус оторвался от компьютера и прибавил звук.

 

\- Прошлым вечером Ангелы потерпели поражение, хотя должны были выиграть.

 

\- Мы не можем понять, что с ними происходит в этом пост-сезоне.

 

\- Все еще обсуждается, будет ли сегодня играть капитан команды Джейс Вэйланд, но в любом случае даже его частичное отсутствие на льду плохо скажется на команде.

 

\- Обычно я бы сказал, что игра в Нью-Джерси будет для Ангелов нелегкой, но в этой серии все непредсказуемо.

 

\- Вот потеря Вэйланда для них реальная проблема.

 

\- На кого поставите сегодня?

 

\- Я бы сказал на Дья…

 

Магнус выключил телевизор.

 

Он отказывался воспринимать любой другой сценарий кроме того, где Ангелы выигрывали сегодня.

 

Выигрывали эту серию.

 

Выигрывали _все_.

 

***

За все прошедшие в одной команде года не насчитать было и десятка случаев, когда Алек выходил на лед первым, без Джейса. Но тот, по крайней мере, сидел на скамейке – он был официально заявлен на игру и имел право надеть форму. Но его коньки не должны были коснуться льда, если только врач команды и Гэрроуэй не разрешат иного.

 

У Джейса не было никаких признаков сотрясения, но огромный, разливающийся от бедра и ниже к колену, багровый кровоподтек был веским аргументом. Тот готов был играть, превозмогая боль, но Гэрроуэй получил четкие инструкции от менеджмента защищать их инвестиции, а его агент настороженно вторил им, давя на факт, что Джейсу нужно было подумать о будущих сезонах, а не только о текущем плей-офф.

 

Джейс придерживался других жизненных принципов, но его голос тут ничего не решал.

 

Поэтому Алек вышел на лед Дьяволов без него, но привнес туда его нахальное поведение.

 

Если и был момент, когда Джейсу стоило подражать, то он наступил сейчас.

 

Они не могли проиграть сегодня, и Алек готов был сделать все возможное, чтобы этого не произошло.

 

***

 

Тесса на ладонях протянула ему черную коробочку с красиво завязанным золотым бантом.

 

\- Тебе.

 

Магнус принял коробочку и покрутил в руках.

 

\- Что это?

 

\- Подарок. От Алека. Беспроводные наушники, чтобы ты мог слушать игру и поменьше ворчать.

 

Магнус развязал бант и снял крышку. Сверху на наушниках лежала карточка.

 

_Заряжены и готовы._

_Алек._

 

Магнус проследил пальцами чернильные слова и закрыл коробку, чтобы не потерять карточку.

 

\- Поменьше ворчать… твои слова или его?

 

Тесса изучающего взглянула на него.

 

\- Это важно?

 

\- Да.

 

\- Его слова.

 

Магнус улыбнулся. Он так… _пропал_.

 

\- Где наши места?

 

\- В партере. Ряд С.

 

Одни из лучших мест в зале. Магнус сжал коробку крепче. Даже если он не мог быть с Алеком на арене, он мог исполнить один из его ритуалов.

 

\- Как насчет последнего ряда?

 

Тесса склонила голову набок.

 

\- Решил заняться благотворительностью?

 

\- Вроде того, - допустил Магнус.

 

\- Я за.

 

\- Тогда идем в кассу, дорогая.

 

***

 

Технически Ангелы играли безупречно, но в их движениях не хватало динамики. Воодушевления. Алек изо всех сил старался восполнить отсутствия Джейса на льду. И каждый раз бросая взгляд на скамейку, он видел, как тот говорит с Гэрроуэйем или делает замечания в момент замены звеньев – наставляя игроков даже со скамейки.

 

Но появившееся у Ангелов к третьей игре равновесие было утрачено, и все это понимали.

 

Понадобилось лишь несколько минут первого периода, чтобы и Дьяволы это осознали.

 

Ангелы вернулись к старым схемам, превращаясь обратно в команду, которой были еще до начала серии. Вместо того, чтобы остаться теми, кем стали в борьбе. А Дьяволы методично разрывали их на части. Снова.

 

К концу второго периода они вели со счетом один-ноль, но это была слишком мизерная разница. Во время перерыва Алек отвел тренера в сторону.

 

\- Он нужен нам на льду. Джейс и сам хочет выйти. И… - он замолчал, пытаясь подыскать правильные слова и не справляясь, - он _нужен_ нам на льду.

 

Гэрроуэй положил руки на бедра.

 

\- Это рискованно, Лайтвуд.

 

\- Знаю. Но это просчитанный риск, тренер.

 

Гэрроуэй усмехнулся.

 

\- Тогда проведу пару расчетов.

 

Алек кивнул и скользнул обратно на лед, притормаживая у своих ворот.

 

После начала третьего периода Джейс все еще сидел на скамейке, Алек изо всех сил стиснул зубы в отчаянии. Затем Гэрроуэй подошел к Джейсу, шепнул что-то ему на ухо, и тот практически перелетел через бортик в следующую звеньевую смену.

 

Конечно, он был далеко не таким быстрым и юрким, как обычно, а первый отданный ему пасс не достиг цели и был перехвачен одним из защитников Дьяволов, который в свою очередь передал его Блэквеллу. Тот молнией ринулся к воротам. Алек сместился вслед за ним, Блэквелл начал вилять, и Алек последовал, закрывая собой как можно больше пространства сетки. Блэквелл вильнул вправо, Алек метнулся туда же в бабочке, и шайба врезалась в защитную пластину на ноге.

 

Затем отлетела в сторону, и Пэнгборн моментально завладел ей, давая пасс правому нападающему и переводя игру в наступление. На этот раз Джейс поймал переданную шайбу и устремился к воротам Дьяволом.

 

Он мог пробросить и сам, но не стал. Джейс отдал пасс Сантьяго, который оттолкнул одного из Дьяволов в сторону и швырнул шайбу точно в ворота соперников.

 

Ангелы не оглядывались. С капитаном на льду их игра снова вошла в привычное ритмичное русло.

 

После финального гудка на табло светилось два-ноль в пользу Ангелов. Алек вылетел из сетки и заключил Джейса в медвежьи объятия, их обоих окружили смеющиеся, очень потные товарищи по команде.

 

Алек сыграл всухую свой первый матч в этом пост-сезонье.

 

Ангелы не вылетели из чемпионской гонки.

 

Им нужно было победить еще в одной игре, чтобы выйти во второй тур.

 

И было лишь одно место на земле, где Алек хотел это отметить.

 

***

 

Магнус сидел за столом на кухне, уставившись в телефон, и молча умолял его зазвонить, запищать или подать _любой_ другой сигнал. Он очень хотел услышать хоть что-то – что угодно – от Алека с тех пор как Ангелы выиграли. С ним связалась все кроме него, а он хотел поговорить именно с Алеком и…

 

Зазвонив и вибрируя, его телефон чуть проехался по столу.

 

\- Александр, - спокойно ответил он. Магнус не мог отказать себе в удовольствии побыть чуточку загадочным, подразнить Алека – потому что знал - это заставит того улыбнуться. – Ты хорошо провел вечер?

 

Низкий, рокочущий смешок мурашками прокатился по его коже, словно после тяжелого длинного дня он, наконец, окунулся в горячую ванную.

 

\- Думаю, вечер был просто отличный.

 

\- Как и игра, - похвалил Магнус.

 

\- Лучше _Гамильтона_?

 

\- Несомненно. Один Ангел с волшебной бородой подарил мне наушники, чтобы я мог слушать игру – и не быть занозой в заднице для моих соседей по местам.

 

\- Я рад… что они пригодились.

 

\- Идеально, - добавил Магнус. Он хотел показать Алеку, насколько ему _понравился_ его подарок. – Спасибо.

 

\- Не за что, Магнус.

 

Сердце Магнуса ускорило ритм от того, как ласково Алек произнес его имя.

 

– Знаешь, технически я лидирую со счетом четыре-три в нашем феерическом подарочном марафоне, но… если считать, что сегодня ты практически спас меня… могу предложить бонус.

 

\- Хоккеист никогда не отказывается от дополнительных очков, - серьезно ответил Алек.

 

\- Тогда мы на равных, - Магнус зажал телефон между плечом и ухом, снимая с пальцев кольца – одно за другим – и складывая их вместе с подвесками в горку на столе. – Хотя с наушниками был один неприятный инцидент.

 

\- Какой?

 

\- Мой вопль радости после второй вашей шайбы, кажется, слышали… примерно пять передних рядов. К счастью, он совпал с очень живой частью шоу.

 

\- Всего пять рядов? – с сомнением спросил Алек.

 

Магнус представил, как тот сощуривает левый глаз, произнося это. И улыбнулся.

 

\- Может, десять, - признался он. – Но, если посмотреть с хорошей стороны, я узнал, что все хористы на самом деле не поют, а исторгают из себя какую-то какофонию, так что вы с Ангелами вполне можете подстраивать свои игровые моменты под их крещендо и спасти Тессу от дальнейшей неловкости. Ну, знаешь, если ты захочешь сохранить эту традицию для следующих двух туров чемпионата.

 

\- Магнус! Не каркай. Мы проиграли дома три игры, а три вне дома выиграли. Так не должно быть… - послышалось шуршание ткани, затем приглушенные голоса. – Постой. Я могу пропасть.

 

Далее последовало продолжительное молчание – сопровождаемое случайным пиканьем телефона – а затем Алек вернулся на линию.

 

\- Ты еще здесь?

 

\- Да.

 

А затем послышался стук в дверь.

 

Два коротких удара, которые необъяснимо, моментально выкачали из комнаты весь кислород.

 

Алек пришел сюда после своей победы.

 

Когда Магнус не двинулся с места и не произнес ни слова, Алек откашлялся. В голове Магнуса и по комнате отразился этот нервный звук.

 

\- Ты, эм, дома, Магнус?

 

Магнус, наконец, обрел дар речи.

 

\- Снова приходишь без предупреждения, Александр? – его голос звучал ровнее, чем он ожидал.

 

\- Возможно, - голос Алек стих. В нем появилась неуверенность. – Последние два раза я приходил сюда, и я не… если ты… то есть…

 

Он не хотел, чтобы из-за него Алек чувствовал неуверенность.

 

Магнус встал, чтобы пересечь отделявшие их друг от друга метры.

 

\- Тебе всегда здесь рады.

 

Он сбросил звонок, отпер дверь и распахнул ее.

 

Подбородок Алека был опущен вниз, глаза скрывала падающая от ресниц тень. Он убрал телефон в карман и поправил ремень сумки.

 

\- Привет.

 

Магнус сглотнул.

 

Линия, которую он не хотел пересекать в их с Алеком отношениях, сейчас была столь же реальна, как и порог, по разным сторонам которого они стояли. Но Магнус сам, дословно, пригласил Алека к себе чуть больше недели назад. Образно говоря… ЛА изменил все между ними, но Алек с самой первой встречи вызывал в Магнусе ошеломляющий отклик.

 

Они отправляли друг другу подарки. Он обедал с его семьей. Алек писал и звонил ему в первую очередь. Алек желал его, а он желал Алека. Магнус внезапно осознал, что по сути они _встречались_.

 

Магнус знал, какое место занимает в этом мире. И понимал, чем хочет пожертвовать…

 

Он не узнает, какие у Алека намерения, пока не позволит ему переступить сегодня через порог.

 

Магнус глубоко вздохнул.

 

\- Хочешь зайти?


	12. Chapter 12

\- Я не хочу заходить, - Алек медленно выдохнул и встретился с Магнусом взглядом, - Я хочу остаться.

 

Ладонь Магнуса соскользнула с дверного косяка, губы приоткрылись в удивлении, и Алеку захотелось поцеловать его. Пожалуй, сейчас он нуждался в его губах сильнее, чем в следующем вдохе. Но было нельзя.

 

Он пришёл сюда с одной крутившейся в голове мыслью. С одной целью.

 

И поцелуй, к сожалению, в план не входил.

 

Не в это раз.

 

Алек переступил с ноги на ногу.

 

\- Ты сказал, что мне всегда здесь рады. Я просто должен знать… - из его разомкнутых губ вырвался судорожный вздох, и Алек изо всех сил пожелал, чтобы бешеное сердцебиение успокоилось. – Впустишь ли ты меня, даже если…

 

Алек замолчал, подыскивая нужные слова.

 

\- Если я хочу, чтобы отношения между нами изменились?

 

Магнус никак не отреагировал – ничего не сказал – и Алек засомневался в своем решении.

 

Он ничего не мог понять по выражению его лица. Не было никаких признаков защитной маски, которой Магнус моментально прикрывался в некомфортных ситуациях. Ничего напускного. Ни одного признака того непробиваемого человека, которым, он знал, Магнус мог быть. Тот выглядел… беззащитным. Молчал, хотя никогда не лез в карман за острым словцом. Эта его сторона была неизведанной. Незнакомой.

 

В этот момент Алек чувствовал себя некомфортно в _собственной_ коже. Но знал, что нужно делать.

 

Он зашел так далеко, не смотря на свои страхи. Рискнул. Алек сделал пробный шаг в квартиру, и Магнус двинулся с ним, позволяя зайти внутрь. Алек облегченно выдохнул и сбросил сумку на пол, захлопывая за собой дверь.

 

Ему хотелось заключить Магнуса в объятия, но, если он действительно решил сделать все правильно, то сейчас мог убедить Магнуса только словами. Рядом с ним Алек всегда терял дар речи, но в данный момент озвучить свои мысли было важно. Озвучить их _правильно_ было важно.

 

Потому что _Магнус_ был для него важен.

 

Алек засучил рукава и выпрямился.

 

\- Мы сегодня выиграли, а я мог думать только о _тебе_. Что бы ты сказал, чтобы заставить меня смеяться. Как ты бы на меня смотрел. Как бы я _чувствовал_ себя рядом с тобой …

 

Магнус отступил назад, плечами касаясь противоположной стены. Черты его лица смягчились.

 

\- Александр…

 

Алек покачал головой, безмолвно моля его остановиться. Ему нужно было высказаться.

 

Алек сократил расстояние, пока между ними не остались миллиметры. Подошел так близко, как мог себе позволить.

 

\- Я не могу быть с тобой, но не могу перестать думать о тебе. Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать вещи, ради которых хочется перевернуть всю жизнь. Я не должен быть здесь с тобой, - Алек помотал головой, пытаясь оформить слова во внятное предложение, - но это единственное место, где я хочу быть.

 

Магнус вскинул голову.

 

\- Я не должен хотеть, чтобы ты был здесь, но я хочу.

 

И прежде чем Алек смог осмыслить его слова – именно те, что он так надеялся услышать –  уголки губ и глаз Магнуса опустились вниз.

 

\- Я знаю, в ту первую ночь, когда ты ушел, я сказал, что ты не принесешь мне ничего хорошего, но на самом деле все наоборот.

 

Алек вгляделся в его лицо, недоуменно хмурясь.

 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

 

\- Я твой агент, Алек. У нас должны быть сугубо деловые отношения. И моя работа – защищать тебя, а не подвергать риску.

 

\- Магнус, - Алек раздраженно фыркнул, - Я знаю тебя. Ты защищал бы меня, даже если бы не был моим агентом. И из всего дерьма, в котором я сейчас пытаюсь разобраться – и понять – то, что ты мой агент, стоит на последнем месте.

 

Магнус нахмурился.

 

\- Тогда за что ты переживаешь?

 

\- За тебя, - твердо ответил Алек. – Связь со мной может навредить _тебе_. Я помню все, что ты рассказывал, и не буду просить тебя становиться кем-то другим. Я не хочу делать тебе больно.

 

\- Я тоже не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно из-за меня, - Магнус тронул ладонью его бедро, прикасаясь - палец за пальцем, словно не был уверен, что ему позволено так делать.

 

Алек закрыл глаза и прижался лбом ко лбу Магнуса. Две точки соприкосновения словно пригвоздили их друг к другу.

 

\- Что мы с собой творим?

 

\- Не знаю, - тихо произнес Магнус.  Его дыхание коснулось щеки Алека. Пальцы держали крепко. – Но, если ты не сделаешь шаг назад, я поцелую тебя. А это, Александр, черта, которую нам нельзя переступать.

 

Алек не двинулся с места.

 

\- Эта черта, которую я хочу переступить, Магнус.

 

Тот сжал пальцы крепче.

 

\- Но не сейчас, - честно ответил Алек. Он двинулся назад – заставляя себя отстраниться от прикосновения – отойти от Магнуса на необходимое расстояние.

 

Тот сложил на груди руки, и Алек увидел, как на его лице материализуется уже знакомая непробиваемая маска.

 

Он с силой провел ладонями по лицу. У него не получалось сделать все правильно. Ни с одним человеком в жизни у Алека не получалось стать _открытым_. Если он хотел, чтобы у них все сложилось, Магнус должен был знать все, что происходит в его голове.

 

\- Я позвонил Иззи, пока ехал сюда. Ее компания работает с IE – я попросил ее начать разработку пиар-кампании для моего каминг-аута…

 

\- Кампании для твоего каминг-аута… - медленно повторил Магнус.

 

Алек не знал, как Магнус отреагирует на такие новости, но не ожидал практически вообще никакой реакции. Он зачастил.

 

\- Очень быстро это, конечно, не получится. Иззи говорит, нужно действовать правильно…

 

\- Алек, - Магнус выглядел подавленным. – Скажи, что не делаешь это, потому что я подтолкнул тебя.

 

Алек помотал головой.

 

\- Не буду врать, что ты не стал одной из причин, но ты никуда меня не подталкивал. Я делаю это для себя. _Я_ готов.

 

Губы Магнуса тронула улыбка.

 

\- Александр. Это… колоссально.

 

\- Да, - Алек глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на него, - Я знаю.

 

На лице Магнуса расцвела широкая улыбка. В ней была _гордость_ за него. И это значило для Алека гораздо больше, чем он мог предположить.

 

\- Еще, мне до усрачки страшно, - признался Алек, и, прежде чем смог остановиться, из его рта вырвался нервный смешок. Он толкнул ногой свою сумку – с кошачьеглазой маской внутри. Он больше не мог прятаться за ней, и эта мысль пугала.

 

\- Я стану первым в лиге. Получу кучу внимания со стороны СМИ и, как вратарь, должен буду идеально играть, давление возрастет в разы.

 

\- Я понимаю логику.  Но, последствия… - Магнус взмахнул руками, высказывая свою мысль, - Я бы хотел помочь тебе все, чем смогу. Облегчить задачу.

 

\- Ты уже помогаешь мне, Магнус. И этого более чем _достаточно,_ – утвердительно заявил Алек, потому что это было единственным, в чем он был уверен на данный момент. – Но я понимаю, что не могу заставлять тебя ждать моего каминг-аута. И даже, когда это произойдет, я не могу просить тебя ставить свою карьеру под удар.

 

\- Может быть, я сам этого хочу, - не раздумывая ответил Магнус.

 

Алек сглотнул.

 

\- Магнус…

 

\- Здесь даже нельзя сказать «может быть», Александр. Я хочу.

 

\- Я не могу просить тебя…

 

\- Ты не просишь… - перебил его Магнус. – Я предлагаю. Я уже решил это до того, как ты пришел.

 

Сердце Алека ухнуло вниз, пока сознание впитывало важность произнесенных слов. Магнус уже думал об этом. О них. О том, что потребуется, чтобы у них все сложилось. Алек был не одинок в своем влечении, которое ощущалось гораздо большим. И он не знал, упрощало ли это все или усложняло…

 

\- Послушай. Я знаю, _все_ происходит с точностью до наоборот. Может, я не самый опытный в этих делах человек, но даже я понимаю, что обычно отношения начинаются не так…

 

\- Именно, - хитро улыбаясь, произнес Магнус, - По моим подсчетам мы уже где-то месяц тайно встречаемся.

 

Алек застыл.

 

\- Что?

 

\- Я был примерно так же шокирован этим открытием.

 

Алек задумался. Сообщения, звонки, ужины, танцы, подарки…

 

\- Боже мой. Мы и правда встречаемся?

 

\- С того дня…

 

\- Как я отправил тебе те книги, - закончил за него Алек, получив от Магнуса улыбку. – Я хочу продолжать все это делать. Узнавать тебя. Проводить вместе время. Все это.

 

Магнус кивнул.

 

\- Но при этом… не быть друг с другом физически – эту черту мы не станем пересекать.

 

\-  Не станем, пока. Не знаю, как по-другому объяснить… Просто… если мы хотим дать шанс _отношениям_ , мы должны быть в равных условиях. Мне нужно рассказать о себе, а тебе сохранить карьеру. Все должно быть справедливо и равно для нас обоих. Пусть даже то, что есть между нами, кажется…

 

\- Важным, - закончил за него Магнус. – Значимым. Уникальным.

 

Алек улыбнулся. Проще. С тех пор, как Магнус появился в его жизни, все стало проще. _Лучше_.

 

\- Всем, что ты перечислил.

 

\- Лайтвуды и ваша чертова честь, – с нежностью упрекнул его Магнус, -  Я принимаю твои «добродетельные» условия, Александр. И соглашаюсь с ними.

 

Алек расслабился. В его жизни все еще было много неопределенности, но Магнус был вместе с ним, чтобы ни ждало впереди, и этого было более чем достаточно.

 

\- Я сказал, что хочу остаться, Магнус, но не ради… - Алек взмахнул рукой, - секса. Я хочу быть рядом с тобой. Здесь мне не нужно притворяться. Не нужно быть стойким старшим братом или безупречным вратарем. Когда я здесь, то не чувствую себя одиноким. И быть тут с тобой, у тебя дома… здесь я счастлив. С тобой я в безопасности.

 

\- Честно говоря, ты выглядишь довольно разбитым… не счастливым и не расслабленным.

 

\- Сегодня был длинный день, - добавил Алек.

 

\- Ты прав… тут не нужно быть ни стойким, ни безупречным. Пожалуйста. Присаживайся.

 

Алек пересек комнату и со вздохом присел на диван.

 

\- Эгоистично с моей стороны просить остаться тут, да?

 

\- Я тесно знаком с чувством, которое заставляет тебя желать быть рядом со мной, - Магнус с улыбкой двинулся вслед за Алеком. – Когда я сказал, что тебе всегда здесь рады – я не лукавил. И мое предложение не зависит ни от чего другого, и не выходит за рамки нашего взаимоуважения.

 

Алек посмотрел на него, качая головой.

 

\- Как ты это делаешь?

 

\- Что?

 

\- Говоришь так много, но при этом так мало.

 

Магнус покрутил в руках единственную подвеску, висящую на шее.

 

\- Никто не должен был понять, что я так делаю.

 

Алек ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Ну, да, только я все вижу.

 

Магнус опустил подбородок вниз, со сдержанной улыбкой изучая Алека, а затем махнул рукой в сторону кухни.

 

\- Ты голоден? Хочешь что-нибудь выпить?

 

Алек помотал головой. Он скорее был вымотан морально, чем физически.

 

\- Просто устал.

 

\- Ты можешь занять мою кровать, - предложил Магнус, - Не стоит спать на диване перед такой важной игрой.

 

\- Черт. Не могу же я выгнать тебя из твоей же постели. Я думал, у тебя есть комната для гостей.

 

Магнус фыркнул.

 

\- Мы в Нью-Йорке, а я не спортсмен. Тут есть спальня и офис размером с чулан. До сегодняшнего дня у меня не было причин желать, чтобы человек задерживался рядом дольше нескольких часов.

 

Нескольких часов. Наверняка, Магнус не имел в виду ничего такого, но Алек не мог не представить, что это были за занятия «на несколько часов», для которых требовалась всего одна кровать.

 

\- Однако, - продолжил Магнус, даже не подозревая о его мыслях, - У меня есть королевских размеров кровать. Можем провести посередине черту – поскольку каждый из нас преисполнен твердой решимости ее сохранить.

 

Одна кровать. И Магнус говорит об этом так, словно спать рядом друг с другом не превратится в настоящую пытку.

 

\- Видишь? Ты слишком невозмутимо об этом говоришь.

 

\- Не то, чтобы меня это, - Магнус усмехнулся, - не трогает.

 

\- Я знаю, Магнус, - ответил Алек, - Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь то же, что и я. Просто теперь вопрос по-другому… стоит.

 

Магнус выгнул бровь.

 

\- Боже мой, - застонал Алек. – Не в этом смысле. То есть, конечно, в этом тоже. Но… Блин.

 

\- Мне тридцать пять лет, Александр. Я могу себя сдерживать.

 

Алек выдал смешок.

 

\- Ну, мне двадцать девять. Может, я не могу.

 

\- Ты уже это делаешь. Я бы к сегодняшнему дню уже раз десять упал перед собой на колени…

 

\- Магнус! Этот вопрос…

 

\- Стоит? – сострил тот.

 

Алек мрачно на него воззрился.

 

\- Сложный.

 

Магнус прикусил губу.

 

\- Постараюсь не слишком сильно тебя завлекать.

 

Алек рассмеялся.

 

\- Ты вообще не облегчаешь мне задачу, Магнус.

 

\- Иди в постель, Александр, - Магнус протянул ему руку, - Тебе нужно поспать.

 

\- Наверное, лучше, если мы не будем… - Алек кивнул на его руку, - Ну, ты знаешь. С учетом всего.

 

Магнус фыркнул.

 

\- Хорошо. Пожалуйста. Занимай ванную первым. Мне еще нужно ответить на несколько мейлов.

 

Алек поднялся, подобрал свою сумку с пола и скрылся за дверью. У него дома ванная была практически пустой, а у Магнуса она была заставлена всевозможными флаконами и баночками. Со средствами по уходу за волосами, косметикой, кистями для макияжа... Они были такими _разными_.

 

Но вместе с тем… подходили друг другу. Прошло чуть больше недели с тех пор, как он был здесь в первый раз – и меньше двух месяцев с момента их первой встречи – но вся его жизнь круто изменилась. К лучшему. Потому что они с Магнусом понимали друг друга на таком уровне, которого Алек не достигал ни с одним человеком в жизни.

 

Он быстро почистил зубы и переоделся – сбросил ангельскую худи и остался в майке и спортивных штанах, а потом, выходя из ванной, крикнул Магнусу.

 

\- Ванная твоя.

 

Магнус поднял взгляд от телефона, окидывая им Алека.

 

\- Я, наверное, пойду, - Алек указал на дверь спальни. – Туда. Пойду туда.

 

Уголок губ Магнуса дернулся вверх.

 

\- Я скоро приду.

 

Алек распахнул дверь и опустил рядом сумку. Кровать Магнуса занимала почти половину комнаты. На каждом из ее углов было по столбику, на которых возвышался массивный балдахин со свисающими вниз кистями. Покрывало расцветало водоворотом красок, и, когда Алек сдернул его с кровати, под ним оказались алые атласные простыни. Цвет точно повторял красный потолок, который Алек видел, когда они с Магнусом первый раз разговаривали по Фейстайму. Первый раз, когда Алек осознал, насколько привлекательным был Магнус.

 

И сейчас он должен был лечь в его постель. Заснуть рядом с Магнусом. И они оба желали большего, но не собирались…

 

\- Моя кровать не кусается. В отличии от меня, - произнес Магнус, заходя в комнату.

 

Алек вздрогнул и поднял на него взгляд. Волосы свободно обрамляли лицо, длинные пряди были зачесаны на одну сторону и заправлены за ухо. На лице ни капли макияжа и никаких украшений. На Магнусе были надеты черные шелковые пижамные штаны с серебряными полосками и ангельская серая майка, в которой он приходил на первую игру серии.

 

Он был столь же прекрасен, как и днем – при полном параде.

 

Алек внезапно понял, что слишком долго пялится, и прочистил горло, откашливаясь.

 

\- Нарядился для пижамной вечеринки?

 

Магнус ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Обычно я сплю голым. Но сегодня решил, что это будет неуместно.

 

На секунду Алек прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздыхая.

 

\- Ясно. Это было… ладно. Итак. Ты предпочитаешь какую-нибудь…ну… сторону?

 

Магнус склонил голову набок, словно спрашивал _серьезно, Александр?_

 

Алек мягко хмыкнул.

 

\- Сторону _кровати_ , Магнус.

 

\- Занимай ту, - Магнус уверено подошел к кровати, и, откинув покрывало, залез под простыни.

 

\- Как Джейс?

 

Вопрос застал Алека врасплох, но затем он внезапно понял, что Магнус просто пытается поговорить на отвлеченную тему во имя их общего блага. Упростить ситуацию, хотя ничего простого в ней не было. Алек залез под покрывало, устраиваясь на спине.

 

\- Очень… джейсово.

 

Магнус улыбнулся, словно и правда понял, что тот имеет в виду. А затем повернулся набок, взбивая подушку и ложась к Алеку лицом.

 

\- А как ты?

 

Алек повернул голову, специально не разворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом. Он был полностью сосредоточен на определенных частях тела и их полном покое… Но теперь эта кровать была – буквально выражаясь - в полном его распоряжении. Да пошло оно. Он развернулся, копируя позу Магнуса.

 

\- Совсем не в порядке, но вместе с тем очень хорошо. Эта моя идея одновременно и самая ужасная и самая лучшая в жизни.

 

Секунду Магнус словно раздумывал над его словами. А затем положил ладонь на пустое пространство между ними.

 

\- Это все... и для меня сложно.

 

Почему-то, из-за этого признания Алек почувствовал себя легче. Он выгнул бровь.

 

\- Я думал, ты тридцатипятилетний мужчина, который способен себя сдерживать?

 

Магнус смерил Алека стальным взглядом.

 

\- Я же не мертвец.

 

\- Я знаю, - Алек положил руку рядом с ладонью Магнуса, в миллиметрах от прикосновения, - Просто... не уходи на диван, хорошо? Я хочу быть рядом с тобой.

 

\- Хорошо, - ответил Магнус, мягко улыбаясь, - Спокойной ночи, Александр.

 

\- Не знаю насчет спокойной… - Магнус вытянул вперед руку с поднятым указательным пальцем, почти касаясь губ, останавливая его. Алек не мог не улыбнуться, – ночи, Магнус.

 

***

 

Магнус проснулся от того, что борода Алека колола кожу на его груди через майку. Сердце зашлось, и он резко распахнул глаза, внезапно понимая, что ладонью обнимает Алека за затылок, зарывшись пальцами в кромку волос на его шее.

 

И лишь несколько секунд ему понадобилось на то, чтобы по чужому дыханию понять, что тот тоже не спит. Но, тем не менее, Алек не двинулся с места.

 

Магнус чуть приподнял голову, убеждаясь, что у Алека открыты глаза. Не смотря на невероятные размеры его кровати, они, обнявшись, вместе лежали в ее углу. Даже Председатель клубком свернулся именно между их ног. От этой картины у Магнуса защемило сердце.

 

\- Доброе утро, Александр.

 

\- Ты не должен был просыпаться, пока я с тебя не слезу, - произнес Алек, его дыхание пощекотало обнаженную кожу под задравшейся майкой на животе Магнуса. – Наше положение мне охренеть как нравится.

 

Магнус чуть сжал пальцы на его шее, и Алек прикрыл глаза, утопая в ощущении.

 

Это было идеально. И неважно, насколько долго Алек будет выходить из тени. Рухнет карьера Магнуса или нет. Этот мужчина стоил всех усилий.

 

Магнус перебирал пальцами его волосы - губы Алека чуть приоткрылись от незатейливой ласки. Магнусу нужно было как можно скорее убираться из кровати, пока они не начали рушить все установленные границы и данные обещания.

 

\- Иди в ванную первый. Я сварю кофе.

 

Алек двинулся, отстраняясь – Председатель рассерженным мяукающим комком скатился с кровати. Алек окинул Магнуса взглядом, а потом рухнул лицом в подушки, бормоча что-то, что тот не смог расслышать.

 

Магнус старался не думать, что подушки будут пахнуть Алеком, когда вечером он снова ляжет спать. Он спустил ноги с кровати и встал, не поворачиваясь к Алеку лицом, чтобы ненароком не обратить внимания, не обзавелся ли тот такой же _проблемой_.

 

\- Что это было?

 

Магнус услышал шуршание простыней.

 

\- Я сказал, что давно уже так хорошо не высыпался.

 

Все еще не поворачиваясь к Алеку, Магнус улыбнулся.

 

\- Конечно. Ты же был со мной.

 

Он достал из гардероба необходимые банные принадлежности.

 

\- Вот полотенца. Шампунь и мыло в душе - на случай, если ты ничего с собой не принес.

 

\- Принес, но все равно спасибо.

 

Магнус положил полотенца на его сумку.

 

\- Я пока займусь завтраком.

 

\- Было бы здорово.

 

Его проблема была уже не такой очевидной, поэтому Магнус развернулся. Алек распластался по кровати лицом вниз. Майка задралась, на плечах забугрились мышцы, когда он сжал подушку обеими руками, спортивные штаны чуть сползли, обнажив поясницу и ямочки на ней. Магнус на мгновение замер, наслаждаясь видом.

 

\- Могу я как-нибудь убедить тебя, что завтрак – это я?

 

Алек закатил глаза.

 

Магнус ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Ну, тогда в следующий раз.

 

Алек приподнялся, садясь на кровати и расчесывая пальцами бороду.

 

\- Наверное, стоит позвонить Иззи и спросить, насколько можно убыстрить процесс.

 

\- У нас полно времени – не хватает лишь терпения. Сегодня тебе нужно сосредоточиться на игре.

 

\- Верно. Душ, кофе, завтрак, а потом - на арену, - нахмурившись, Алек поскреб подбородок, - У тебя есть триммер или ножницы, чтобы постричь бороду? Я всегда делаю это утром перед игрой, но не уверен, что захватил с собой триммер.

 

\- Конечно. В ванной есть пара ножниц, воспользуйся ими. – Магнус двинулся к двери, а затем остановился, - Есть еще какой-нибудь банный ритуал, с которым я мог бы помочь?

 

Лицо Алека вспыхнуло румянцем.

 

Магнус секунду недоумевал над его реакцией, потом воспроизвёл сказанное в памяти и ….

 

Ого.

 

Ну, что ж…

 

Магнус сглотнул, горло внезапно пересохло от осознания того, что он, сам того не желая, раскрыл один из ритуалов, которым Алек точно не делился в группе.

 

\- С другой стороны, думаю, мне нужно выйти… за кофе и завтраком. На прогулку. Длинную прогулку.

 

Одна мысль об Алеке в его душе, за определенным занятием, отделенном всего одной тонкой стеной… Магнусу пришлось срочно представлять крайне неэротические сцены, чтобы его проблема не приняла новый, очень подъемный виток.

 

\- А ты тогда делай, что нужно… - он глубоко вздохнул. Реальность необходимо было принимать, как есть. – Не стоит нарушать традицию сегодня. Будем честными друг с другом. Есть только один способ, с помощью которого мы сможем пережить возможные месяцы ожидания.

 

Щеки Алека все еще алели, когда он встретился с Магнусом взглядом. Но в изгибе его губ затаилась лукавая улыбка.

 

\- Помочь, значит?

 

\- Я более чем уверен, что _это_ уже точно будет нарушением границ. Хотя, - он усмехнулся, - Я мог бы просто смотреть. Тогда и касаться не понадобится.

 

Алек откашлялся и коснулся пальцами губ. Его щеки заалели сильнее.

 

\- Уверен в этом?

 

Магнус никогда не думал, что Алек может быть таким _прямолинейным_. Если ему казалось, что прошлая ночь была пыткой, то он ошибался. Очень, очень ошибался.

 

Глаза Магнуса опасно сузились.

 

\- Александр, ты, конечно, очень хорош для меня, но еще сводишь меня с ума.

 

Алек ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Тогда пойду в душ.

 

\- А я пойду за завтраком, попутно занимаясь самоотвлечением, чтоб не представлять, чем ты занимаешься. Сам с собой. В моем душе, – он двинулся из спальни, чертыхаясь себе под нос.

 

\- Хорошо провести время, - крикнул ему вдогонку Алек.

 

\- Хорошо я проведу его позже, в своем душе, - парировал он.

 

На секунду воцарилась тишина.

 

\- Так нечестно, Магнус!

 

Смеясь, Магнус прикрыл за собой дверь. Затем, осмотрев себя, понял, что даже не переоделся для выхода на улицу. Долго не раздумывая, он надел первую попавшуюся у входной двери обувь. Магнус никаким образом не мог вернуться обратно в квартиру, в его голове крутилось настойчивое желание присоединиться к Алеку в его пред-игровом ритуале.

 

Он пригладил пальцами волосы и одернул майку, пытаясь хотя бы внешним видом не выдавать внутреннего раздрая, и направился к ближайшему кафе.

 

Магнус все еще пытался переварить все, что Алек сказал ему прошлой ночью. И выход из квартиры – к солнцу и улицам, по которым он ходил так много лет, и которые сегодня казались ему совершенно другими – превращало все происходящее в ощутимую реальность. Алек не строил теорий на счет своего каминг-аута. Он попросил сестру составить конкретный план. Алек провел ночь в его постели, и между ними ничего не было, но Магнус был рад, что все прошло именно так.

 

Со времен Камиллы он проводил время со многими красивыми женщинами и мужчинами. Люди перешептывались _Магнус Бейн не вступает в серьёзные отношения_ , и, хотя он не мог оспорить это заявление, все было именно так не потому, что он не хотел отношений или… любви. Магнус просто не встречал человека, который смог был удержать его интерес дольше одной-двух ночей.

 

Но Алек…

 

Осознание того, что он хочет Алека себе всего – целиком и полностью, приходило к Магнусу постепенно – словно наполняемый по капле стакан воды. А сейчас в его руках был уже полный стакан, но ему не хотелось осушать его залпом, утоляя мучительную жажду. Он понимал, что с каждой новой каплей – если подождать – появится возможность наполнить родник. Реку. Или даже целый океан.

 

У Алека было, что дарить. И Магнус готов был ждать каждой новой капли, потому что тот предлагал ему нечто колоссальное – целый мир.

 

Спустя тридцать минут – когда Магнус уже спокойнее воспринимал их с Алеком решение и заключил, что дал ему достаточно времени _расслабиться_ и одеться – он вернулся обратно домой.

 

Распахнув дверь, он увидел, что Алек сидит за барной стойкой – погруженный в свой телефон. Одной рукой он набирал сообщение, а другой гладил Председателя. Если не считать висящую на спинке стула сумку, сцена была очень домашней, естественной, и Магнус никогда бы не подумал, что подобное может прийтись ему по душе.

 

Тут он заметил, что Алек хмурится.

 

\- Все хорошо?

 

Тот вскинул голову.

 

\- Я не заметил, как ты вошел. Да, просто переписываюсь с Иззи.

 

Магнус положил кофе и пакет с завтраком на стойку и присел на соседний стул. Волосы Алека были еще влажными, взъерошенными, от него пахло знакомым мылом, хотя тот утверждал, что привез банные принадлежности с собой. Магнус улыбнулся.

 

\- Что ты ей рассказал?

 

\- Что я серьезно решил совершить каминг-аут. И что я ночевал у тебя. Но подробности нашего разговора она не знает… - Алек положил телефон на стойку экраном вниз, и Председатель, жалобно мяукнув, спрыгнул с его коленей.  

 

\- Слушай, Магнус…

 

\- Не стоит просить еще раз, Александр. Я подожду. – складка между бровями Алека немного разгладилась. – В отношениях викторианской эпохи есть какая-то особая прелесть. Какое-то время.

 

\- Послушай. Я знаю, что мы решили не пересекать черту – и я буду выглядеть полным идиотом, если спрошу – но я просто… хочу прикоснуться к тебе. Как угодно.

 

Магнус выгнул бровь, и щеки Алека медленно залились таким потрясающим румянцем, что тот внезапно растерял все слова.

 

\- Просто… - Алек прикусил губу, - Может, к руке?

 

Магнус сглотнул.

 

\- Уже начинаешь жить по стандартам викторианских джентльменов? Ты понимаешь, что мы провели эту ночь в одной постели?

 

Алек кивнул в сторону спальни.

 

\- Мне понравилось.

 

А затем переплел их пальцы.

 

\- И это тоже нравится. Мы же можем так делать?

 

Магнус держал Алека за руку в лос-анджелеском клубе. И прекрасно знал, как его большая мозолистая ладонь ощущается на коже. А еще своими руками Магнус вытворял гораздо более непристойные вещи, но, тем не менее, именно сейчас словно потерял дар речи. Он откашлялся.

 

\- Такое прикосновение весьма невинно.

 

Алек зачарованно кружил большим пальцем по его ладони, а потом по внутренней стороне запястья.

 

\- А мне так не кажется.

 

И он был прав.

 

\- Несколько месяцев, - тихо произнес Алек.

 

Магнус думал о таком же сроке.

 

\- Подожди, пока мы не согласуем твой новый контракт. Не раскрывайся до этого момента. Нам нужно занять сильную позицию на переговорах.

 

\- Полагаю, это сейчас говорит мой агент.

 

\- Верно.

 

\- А что скажет мой друг?

 

\- Ты волен поступать, как хочешь, если готов, – ответил Магнус.

 

Алек, наконец, отвел взгляд от их переплетенных рук, поднимая глаза на Магнуса.

 

\- А что скажешь ты?

 

\- Я буду ждать, сколько нужно.

 

Алек чуть повернулся на стуле, полностью разворачиваясь к Магнусу и кладя вторую руку на их сомкнутые ладони – пальцы скользнули по коже, оборачиваясь вокруг его запястья.

 

\- Я не сделаю ничего, что может разрушить твою карьеру. Мы найдем выход.

 

\- Во имя справедливости и честного, добропорядочного имени Лайтвудов, я полагаю?

 

\- Примерно так, - Алек приподнял его запястье, оставляя мягкий поцелуй на внутренней стороне ладони. Губы замерли, касаясь кожи, Алек смотрел на него сквозь ресницы.

 

Магнус сглотнул.

 

\- Александр?

 

Алек лукаво улыбнулся.

 

\- Надо поработать над сдерживанием границ, да?

 

Как лишь один невинный поцелуй мог дать ему ощущение, что он вот-вот превратится в груду пепла?

 

Магнус коротко кивнул.

 

\- Да.

 

К огорчению – и одновременной радости Магнуса – Алек оставил на ладони еще один поцелуй и отпустил его руку.

 

Он покачал головой и взял со стола стаканчик с кофе.

 

\- Это все похоже на какие-то… переговоры.

 

\- Если так, то я выиграл, - с гордостью произнес Магнус. Алек усмехнулся над стаканом с кофе, и Магнус внезапно задумался над надписью в некрологе – там бы точно написали, что он умер из-за чужих длинных ресниц. – Нервничаешь из-за сегодняшней игры?

 

Алек положил локти на стойку.

 

\- Мы никогда не заходили дальше первой серии, с самого моего присоединения к Ангелам. Я не нервничаю. Просто многого жду от этой игры. Джейс все еще не сможет играть в полную силу, но мы должны выиграть и выиграем.

 

\- На какой же мне тогда сегодня сходить мюзикл, пока ты будешь биться на арене?

 

\- Если честно, я хочу, чтобы ты тоже был там. Ты, Иззи, Макс, Клэри, Саймон, даже Тесса… Вы все. Я не хочу больше быть рабом собственных суеверий. Но отказаться от них полностью в одночасье тоже не могу. Я переписывался с Тессой вне группы, и она сказала, что единственный вариант для вас всех - смотреть матч вместе с Саймоном в подсобке, где стоит ресурфейсер.

 

\- С императорского трона прямиком в трущобы, - посетовал Магнус. – Как низко мы пали.

 

\- Ты придешь?

 

Магнус закатил глаза.

 

\- Мне кажется, ты уже должен был понять, что я не могу тебе отказать.

 

Алек ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Теперь я знаю точно.

 

Он отставил чашку и потянулся Магнусу за спину, вытаскивая из сумки Ангельскую толстовку, в которой он пришел вчера. Алек протянул ее Магнусу.

 

\- Там будет холодно, поэтому, может, наденешь ее?

 

\- Это твоя толстовка, - просто сказал Магнус, касаясь пальцами мягкой, истончившейся от времени ткани.

 

Алек внезапно потер онемевшее место на левой руке.

 

\- Я знаю, что старые повседневные вещи не в твоем стиле, но сегодня игра и…

 

\- Спасибо, - Магнус взял его ладонь в свою, чуть сжимая, словно пытался заверить в своих словах. И, может, чуть отомстить.

 

Изогнувшиеся в улыбке губы Алека заставили вселенную Магнуса заиграть потрясающе красивыми красками.

 

\- Не за что.

 

\- Ну, а теперь, раз у меня уже есть наряд на сегодняшнюю игру, мой хипстер из Грамерси, давай завтракать.

 

Алек покачал головой, улыбаясь.

 

И Магнус готов был сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы эта улыбка никогда не покидала его лица.

 

***

 

_Я не замечал, что ты настолько огромный???_

 

Алек перечитал сообщение от Магнуса, не до конца улавливая смысл, но за текстом внезапно последовало фото.

 

На Магнусе красовалась ярко-голубая, ангельская толстовка Алека. Она стала первым элементом их атрибутики, который Алек получил – как подарок от жены владельца клуба всем новым игрокам. Спереди на толстовке был изображен винтажный логотип команды, а на спине – фамилия и номер игрока. Она была на два, а, может, и на три размера велика Магнусу, но Алек ни разу в жизни не испытывал такого возбуждения при виде полностью одетого человека.

 

Растянутый от многолетней носки ворот был слишком низким, обнажая изгиб ключиц. Магнус закатал рукава до локтей, одно из нагих предплечий обхватывал золотой обруч, а ладонь другой руки упиралась в бедро. На фотографии виднелась только нижняя половина лица Магнуса, но Алеку казалось, что его глаза тоже должны быть подведены золотым. Губы и ногти цвели красным, и это превращало всю картину в квинтэссенцию греха.

 

Золотой, красный и королевский синий.

 

Магнус был одет, как Ангел, и прекрасно знал, что выглядит потрясающе. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы молча вожделеть его – что Алек собственно и делал в этот момент, бессмысленно уставившись в экран по пути к арене – он написал Магнусу ответное сообщение.

 

_Не только в этом смысле_ _J_

 

 _Джентльмены так не отвечают_ , немедленно парировал Магнус.

 

Алек усмехнулся. _Как скажешь. Моя одежда классно на тебе смотрится._

 

_На мне все хорошо смотрится._

 

Алек не мог не согласиться. _Это правда._

 

 _Ты только раздеваешься или уже надеваешь форму?_ отправил Магнус.

 

_Я все еще в костюме._

 

Последовала пауза, а затем на экране забегали точки…

 

Алек уставился в телефон, пытаясь понять смысл следующего сообщения.

 

_Что это значит? Настоящий костюм или костюм Адама?_

 

Алек снова рассмеялся. С Магнусом он стал делать это гораздо чаще.

 

 _Настоящий костюм._ _Мы все надеваем их перед игрой. Дресс-код лиги._

_Мне понадобится фотографическое подтверждение._

 

Алек на секунду остановился, чтобы сделать фото. А затем отправил вместе с сообщением.

_Этот от Тома Форда. Кажется, они положили на меня глаз и хотят заполучить для рекламы._

_Я впечатлен._

_Как мой агент?_

_Конечно. Остановимся на этом варианте._

 

Алек совершенно по-идиотски улыбался и ему было абсолютно плевать, что кто-то мог его увидеть.

 

_Я иду в раздевалку. Напишу тебе перед началом игры._

_До скорого, Александр._

 

***

 

Магнус шел по коридорам арены, внимательно следя за указателями, чтобы ненароком не пропустить место своего назначения. В этот раз он выглядел не так кричаще, как на прошлой домашней игре, и все это благодаря потрепанной кофте, в которой он утопал. До прошлого вечера он не надел бы подобную одежду даже дома – не говоря уже о появлении на публике – но сегодня носил ее с гордостью.

 

\- Магнус, привет, – окликнул его внезапно появившийся в одном из дверных проемов Саймон, - Разве это не кофта Алека?

 

Магнус повернулся к нему спиной, демонстрируя надпись: «Лайтвуд 89» – белые буквы чуть стерлись от времени.

 

\- Он всегда играл под этим номером?

 

\- Насколько я знаю, да. Думаю, это еще одно суеверие. Большинство вратарей носят номера один, тридцать или тридцать один.

 

\- Ты никогда не спрашивал, почему у него другой?

 

\- Ты знаком с Алеком? Он не слишком любит делиться личным. Ну, тебя это, конечно, не касается, - Магнус выгнул бровь, и Саймон смущенно заулыбался, махая рукой вниз по коридору. - В общем иди за мной. Проведу тебя к остальным.

 

\- Привет, красавчик, - поприветствовала его Клэри, как только Магнус зашел внутрь. – Только на тебе поношенный свитер может выглядеть, словно от кутюр.

 

Магнус поцеловал ее в щеку. Если не считать безразмерной, больше подходящей для какого-нибудь суператлета, кофты, он и правда выглядел потрясающе. Магнус закатал рукава до локтей, на каждом запястье переливалось по золотому браслету. Многочисленные подвески он заменил нательной цепочкой. Конечно, скорее всего, он останется единственным, кто будет о ней знать, потому что Алек решил вести себя, как джентльмен, а Магнусу было неинтересно показывать ее кому-то другому.

 

Он окинул взглядом душную, холодную комнату.

 

\- А как мы будем смотреть игру? Тут нет телевизора.

 

Клэри показала на дверь за собой.

 

\- Там есть офис. С телевизором, диваном и напитками. И даже с отоплением.

 

\- Прекрасная новость.

 

С улыбкой на губах к нему приблизилась Иззи, целуя в щеку.

 

\- Привет, Магнус.

 

\- Будешь и дальше притворяться, что не в курсе происходящего?

 

\- Больше нет причин. Алек сделал свой выбор, а я всегда его поддерживаю, – она погладила его по руке, любовно скользя пальцами по ткани, - А решения, которые он принимает в последнее время, я поддерживаю более чем полностью.

 

Как всем Лайтвудам удавалось источать столько обаяния, оставалось вне понимания Магнуса.

 

\- Значит, ты меня благословляешь?

 

\- Тебе это не нужно. Но вообще, конечно, да, Магнус. – Иззи огляделась, - А где Тесса? Я надеялась познакомиться с ней лично.

 

\- Александр добавил ее имя в приглашение, но она настояла, что пойдет на шоу, чтобы поддержать часть суеверной традиции.

 

Иззи опустила взгляд на его кофту.

 

\- Поверить не могу, что он уговорил тебя надеть этот ужас.

 

\- Я уверен, что она такая же уютная, как твои пижамные штаны, - вступился за кофту Магнус, - Ты говорила, что когда-нибудь я это пойму.

 

\- Видимо, от судьбы не убежать, - Иззи кивнула в сторону офиса, - Макс внутри, если хочешь пойти присесть.

 

Магнус улыбнулся, направляясь в офис. Комната была небольшой, с полными документов стенными шкафами, полками с оборудованием, старомодным телевизором с плоским экраном и старым коричневым диваном, где с пультом в одной руке и банкой пива в другой восседал Макс.

 

\- Максимилиан, - поздоровался Магнус, - Рад снова тебя видеть.

 

\- Не-а. Не мое имя.

 

\- Максвелл?

 

Макс сморщился.

 

\- Ага. Алек и Иззи не единственные обладатели укороченных имен, – произнес Магнус, присаживаясь рядом с Максом и тут же утопая в подушках, - Не переживай, Макс. Я унесу с собой в могилу твое полное имя.

 

Макс достал еще одну банку пива из мини-холодильника рядом с диваном и протянул ее Магнусу.

 

\- Как-то ты слишком легко согласился добровольно замуроваться в логове Саймона?

 

В его словах была доля истины, сегодняшний вечер Магнус точно проводил в стиле рабочего класса. Он откупорил банку с пивом.

 

\- Я просто… стараюсь относиться ко всему с оптимизмом.

 

\- Это никак не связано с тем, что на тебе одежда моего брата? Или что прошлой ночью у вас была ночевка имени Лайтвуда-Бейна?

 

\- Вовсе нет, - невозмутимо ответил Магнус.

 

\- Сексуальное напряжение, наверное, ножом можно было резать?

 

Магнус проглотил саркастический ответ. Вместо этого он удрученно покачал головой.

 

\- Ты себе даже не представляешь.

 

На мгновение Макс замолчал. Он прикусил губу, затем отпил из банки. Когда Макс снова взглянул на него, с внезапной серьезностью – Магнус с удивлением понял, что никогда его раньше таким не видел.

 

\- Ты нравишься ему, Магнус. Я никогда не видел, чтобы он о ком-то говорил также.

 

\- Он все тебе рассказывает?

 

\- Даже, если бы не рассказывал, я все равно бы понял. Когда он увлекается, то это на сто процентов. Он отдает всего себя тому, во что верит – будь то идеалы или люди. Алек сильный человек, но степень его самопожертвования делает его уязвимым. Не забывай об этом.

 

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты будешь вести со мной беседу «старшего брата».

 

Макс помотал головой и откинул со лба непослушную прядь.

 

\- Нет. Я просто прошу быть осторожнее. Вас обоих. Будет нелегко, поэтому будьте осторожны.

 

Магнус ответил Максу со всей серьезностью.

 

\- Хорошо, будем.

 

\- Я имею в виду, - уголок его губ дернулся вверх, - Предохраняйтесь. И пользуйтесь смазкой. Не жалейте.

 

Магнус фыркнул.

 

\- Ты в своем репертуаре.

 

\- Чтобы ты не расслаблялся.

 

Послышался звук пришедшего сообщения, и Магнус поставил пиво на пол, доставая телефон. Это оказался снимок Алека в хоккейной форме, а рядом стоял Джейс, фотографируя их обоих. Под фото шла подпись _Обменял Тома Форда на Бауэр_.

 

Еще два месяца назад Магнус и понятия не имел о существовании такого брэнда.

 

Ему пришло еще одно сообщение.

 

_Джейс говорит, что пора заканчивать переписку. И, буквально, он имеет в виду, что пора начать думать верхней головой._

 

Магнус перечитал сообщение. Значит, Джейс тоже знает о них …

 

Макс откашлялся, и Магнус внезапно понял, что тот тоже читает их переписку.

 

\- Ты уверен, что между вами ничего не было?

 

Магнус хмыкнул.

 

\- Более чем.

 

Макс жестом попросил телефон, и Магнус протянул его, наблюдая, как тот печатает ответ.

 

_Защищай обе головы, большой брат._

_Будет сделано, Макс._

 

Макс отдал ему телефон обратно, и Магнус напечатал _Удачи сегодня, Александр._

 

Подождал секунду, а потом добавил _Береги себя_ _J_

 

Рядом с Магнусом застонал Макс.

 

\- Да, боже мой. Прекратите эти мимимишности.

 

Магнус подобрал под себя ноги, купаясь в тепле кофты Алека.

 

Если все продолжится в том же духе, он никогда не перестанет улыбаться.

 

***

 

\- Пора хорошенько меня послушать, - произнес Гэрроуэй, заходя в раздевалку.

 

Алек выключил телефон и закинул его в сумку, превращаясь в слух.

 

Тренер встал перед ними.

 

\- Не стану говорить обычных слов перед этой игрой, потому что мы, как команда, никогда еще не достигали такого уровня плей-офф. Нет необходимости напоминать вам, что на льду нужно выложиться по максимуму – вы и так знаете, на что способны физически и морально, и, на что готовы ради победы.

 

Гэрроуэй замолчал, окидывая всех игроков взглядом.

 

\- Сегодня мы должны вложить в эту игру наши сердца. Нашу душу. Сегодня мы должны отпустить все проблемы и вспомнить, почему мы так любим этот спорт. 

 

Алек кивнул, глубоко вдыхая, ловя каждое слово. Вокруг, все его товарищи по команде также внимали словам тренера.

 

\- Эта игра значит гораздо больше, чем любая другая, и вы выиграете, потому что вы _сильнее_. _Сосредоточеннее_. Потому что вы _больше_ хотите этой победы. Знаю, что это против традиций, но ради победы сегодня придется играть по-другому. _Стать_ другими.

 

Гэрроуэй кивнул Джейсу.

 

\- Вэйланд, выбирай, кто сегодня выйдет с тобой на лед в первом звене.

 

Джейс ухмыльнулся - на щеках проступили ямочки -  и поднялся со скамейки.

 

\- Веласкес.

 

Команда заулюлюкала, встретив его аплодисментами.

 

\- Пэнгборн.

 

Аплодисменты усилились, и Эмиль стукнул клюшкой об пол.

 

\- Сантьяго.

 

Голоса игроков слились в общий громогласный хор, выкрикивая, _сделай их, папи,_ и Сантьяго с улыбкой покачал головой, пока его осыпали оглушительными аплодисментами.

 

\- И наш дзен-мастер, который не дает нам слететь с катушек – Мелиорн.

 

Тот привстал в полупоклоне, и Алеку показалось, что от звучного, разнесшегося по раздевалке, _омм_ под ним задрожала скамейка.

 

\- А в сетке? – пророкотал Гэрроуэй, подстегивая их.

 

\- Лайтвуд! – хором воскликнули Джейс и вся остальная команда.

 

Уже и так алевшие щеки Алека покраснели еще больше.

 

\- Новая традиция, джентльмены, - произнес Гэрроуэй, - Тот, кто заставит меня улыбнуться во время игры, первым выйдет на лед в следующей. Сегодня твой день, Лайтвуд.

 

Алек поднялся, опуская решетку на маске вниз.

 

В нем больше не было страха.

 

Сегодня в нем горел азарт.

 

Сегодня был _его_ день.

 

***

 

Они находились настолько близко к раздевалке, что Магнус мог слышать клацанье коньков, когда Ангелы двинулись на лед. Приветствующие их голоса двадцати тысяч человек слились в единый рокочущий гул.

 

Три периода.

 

Шестьдесят минут игрового времени.

 

Магнус смотрел, как Алек первым выходит на лед, погружаясь в его запах – обволакивающий его вместе со старой, любимой кофтой.

 

Гонка Ангелов в плей-офф не закончится на этой игре.

 

И их с Алеком будущее виделось таким же многообещающим.

 

***

 

Первая шайба Ангелов залетела в ворота соперников уже через тридцать секунд после начала игры. Вторая – спустя три минуты. Не прошло и пяти, как Ангелы получили фору лучше, чем при всех предыдущих домашних играх вместе взятых. Вся арена и даже лед содрогались от гудящего восторга двадцатитысячной толпы.

 

Дьяволы тут же увеличили темп игры. Стали менее агрессивными и быстрее меняли звенья, что позволяло им безостановочно владеть шайбой. Сегодня их игра была кристально чистой – сплочённой – Алек понимал, что Дьяволы специально сильно прессуют их команду, чтобы понять, сколько те смогут выдержать, прежде чем сломаться.

                                                         

В этот раз Ангелы играли дома, но серия стала слишком длинной, поэтому Дьяволы ждали, когда они начнут терять хватку.

 

Но сегодня они напрасно надеялись на такой исход.

 

Алек внезапно понял, что улыбается, обмениваясь с проезжающим мимо, ухмыляющимся Джейсом остротами. Блэквелл бесился каждый раз, когда Алек с улыбкой на лице отражал его броски. К середине второго периода Ангелы так больше и не забросили в ворота соперников ни одной шайбы, но Дьяволы даже не размочили счет. А самолично выбранный безумный ритм начал выматывать _их самих_. Дьяволы были силовой, не заточенной на выносливость командой.

 

К концу второго периода Ангелы в буквальном смысле наворачивали вокруг них круги.

 

\- Отдохни хорошенько, - съязвил Алек, когда во время перерыва явно выдохшийся Блэквелл проехал мимо него по пути в раздевалку.

 

\- Отъ*бись, Лайтвуд, - огрызнулся тот.

 

Джейс ухмыльнулся, встревая в их перепалку.

 

\- Мой бро и так еле дышит. Если еще и *баться, то ему точно не передохнуть.

 

Блэквелл презрительно хмыкнул и молча скрылся в раздевалке.

 

Джейс хлопнул Алека по спине, и тот заржал, следуя за ним по коридору.

 

***

 

Магнус зевнул, и Саймон тут же прекратил петь.

 

\- На железном скакуне? - запротестовал Саймон, сидя на ресурфейсере. – Это же Бон Джови, ты в курсе? Дэд ор Элайв?

 

Он поправил очки и нахмурился.

 

\- А я думал, публика была сложная, когда моя группа случайно попала на выступление в гот-клуб.

 

Иззи улыбнулась мужу. Она задрала ноги на подлокотник дивана, лежа головой на коленях Магнуса, пока тот заплетал ей тонкие косички.

 

Макс стоял у ведущих в коридор дверей, прислонившись к косяку и прислушиваясь к раздающемуся из раздевалки смеху.

 

Клэри устроилась на ресурфейсере рядом с Саймоном, по-детски болтая ногами.

 

\- Спой еще раз, Саймон, - смилостивился Магнус, - Нужно отдать твоему остроумию заслуженную дань.

 

В комнате похолодало, потому что Саймон только что извлек из ресурфейсера снятую со льда морозную крошку.

 

Но Магнусу было не холодно.

 

***

                                                                   

В третьем периоде Дьяволы все еще отставали на два очка, поэтому их попытки добраться до ворот соперников стали грубее. Ангелы усилились в ответ. Их передачи должны были быть быстрее, точнее, чтобы пробраться сквозь движущийся точно на них разъяренный клубок клюшек, конечностей и тел.

 

Борьба ужесточилась еще больше, когда обе команды схлестнулись у ворот – Ангелы желали увеличить разрыв, а Дьяволы сократить его.

 

Защита Дьяволов была не столь быстрой, как у Ангелов, но более агрессивной. Но, в противовес прошлой игре, они всеми силами старались держаться подальше от штрафной скамьи.

 

За три минуты до конца игры Алек уловил движение в воротах соперника – вратарь Дьяволов ринулся к скамейке, шестой нападающий ждал его у выхода на лед.

 

\- Пустая сетка, пустая сетка, - крикнул Алек.

 

Ангелы мгновенно перестроились, совершая звеньевую замену, чтобы выпустить на лед лучших защитников. Алек закрепил свою позицию в воротах, готовясь встретить только что вошедшую в их зону шайбу.

 

Веласкес столкнулся сразу с двумя нападающими соперников, и Алек окрикнул ближних защитников, обращая их внимание на рвущихся к сетке Дьяволов. Их левый нападающий увернулся от Веласкеса, но Пэнгборн успел перехватить его, впечатывая в бортик – освободившаяся шайба заскользила дальше по льду. Алек сместился в угол ворот, потому что шайба, стукнувшись о бортик, была подхвачена одним из защитников Дьяволов. Алек закрутил головой, пытаясь просчитать ее траекторию, и метнулся к противоположному углу ворот, но Блэквелл уже был наготове, замахиваясь и швыряя шайбу точно в сетку. Алек всем телом рванулся в сторону и вверх, шайба с силой стукнулась о его маску в рикошете – в ушах зазвенело от сильного удара. Боковым зрением Алек видел, как на горизонте появляется левый защитник соперников и снова бросился в сторону, чтобы остановить повторную атаку, но красный свет зажегся за воротами быстрее, чем тот успел моргнуть.

 

Болельщики недовольно застонали.

 

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил проезжающий мимо судья.

 

В голове все еще звенело от удара, но Алек кивнул, поднимаясь.

 

Между командами оставалась разница в одно очко, а до конца игры - две минуты.

 

Сейчас один бросок мог решить все.

 

Но Алек не был готов позволить Дьяволам переломить ход игры.

 

Овертайм стал бы для них смертельным. У кого окажется больше очков, тот и пройдет в следующий этап, а проигравший не выйдет на лед до октября.

 

Дьяволы достигли пика отчаяния. В таком состоянии легко было совершить ошибку. Затеять драку. Получить травму.

 

У Алека болело колено. Он был измотан.

 

Он думал о пределе, который Гэрроуэй упомянул в пред-игровой речи, об усилиях, которые он сам готов был приложить ради победы. О Магнусе и мнимых ограничениях, которые больше не могли его сдержать.

 

Алек усилием воли занял необходимую позицию, отказываясь смотреть на время. Неважно, сколько оставалось до конца игры. Он будет играть с таким же воодушевлением, как и в начале матча, до самого финального гудка.

 

Арена стала белоснежным морем – фанаты стояли на трибунах, стучали ногами об пол. Знакомый свист разрезаемого коньками льда и стук клюшек пламенным азартом разливались по венам.

 

\- Две минуты до славы! – крикнул ему Джейс.

 

Алек отмахнулся от него и позволил губам растянуться в еле заметной улыбке.

 

***

Магнус не мог усидеть на месте, хотя его дрожащие колени сейчас вряд ли смогли бы служить хорошей опорой – поэтому он облокотился на Макса, их пальцы переплелись, когда шайба упала на лед во вбрасывании.

 

Полторы минуты.

 

Сантьяго выиграл вбрасывание и отправил шайбу в зону Дьяволов. Магнус никак не мог понять, где она, пока обе команды боролись за ее обладание.

 

Он бросил взгляд на отсчет времени в углу экрана. Одна минута.

 

Дьяволы заменили нападающих, и Ангелы последовали их примеру, выпуская своих лучших защитников, которые постарались удержать шайбу в чужой зоне. Но она ловко проскользнула мимо них, управляемая умелой рукой соперников.

 

Тридцать секунд.

 

Магнус сжал руку Макса сильнее, когда защитник Дьяволов отобрал у Сантьяго шайбу и ринулся к их воротам.

 

***

 

Алек присел, готовый к встрече, и завершая последние смещения на позиции.

 

\- Возьми ее! – крикнул кто-то.

 

Защитник Дьяволов отвел клюшку назад, замахиваясь, и с огромной силой швырнул шайбу в ворота. У Алека было меньше секунды, чтобы среагировать. Он ринулся влево, защищая верхний угол, и шайба стукнулась о его грудь…

 

Ровно в тот момент, когда по арене разнесся финальный гудок.

 

***

 

Иззи вскочила на ноги и вылетела за дверь в ту же секунду, как закончилась игра.

 

Магнус расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана рядом с Максом.

 

\- Они выиграли.

 

\- Конечно, выиграли, – спокойно произнес Макс. – Пошли. К Алеку.

 

Макс закинул руку на плечи Магнуса и утянул его в коридор, где подлетевшая к брату Иззи уже заключала его в объятия. Он приподнял ее над полом, и она спрятала лицо в изгибе его шеи. Саймон и Клэри последовали за ней, обнимая его с обеих сторон. Макс отпустил Магнуса, подходя ближе. Алек опустил Иззи на пол и потянулся к брату, за шею притягивая к себе.

 

Магнус задержался позади, давая Алеку возможность побыть только с семьей. Запоминая, как тот торжествующе улыбается. Когда их глаза встретились, Алек высвободился из рук родных, целуя каждого в макушку, шагнул к Магнусу и сгреб его в объятия.

 

Алек был мокрым насквозь. От него крепко пахло потом.

 

Но не существовало на земле места, где Магнус хотел бы быть больше в этот миг.

 

***

 

Весь мир мог отвалить нахрен.

 

Именно за такие моменты Алек и боролся.

 

Им принадлежали его азарт, его сердце и его душа.

 

Алек закрыл глаза, обнимая Магнуса крепче.

 

***

 

Магнус вошел в лифт офисного здания IE и привалился плечом к стене, обмякая. Обычно он всегда держал себя в руках, но ночь была очень длинной. После игры они оказались в ресторане вместе с Иззи, Саймоном, Максом, Клэри, Алеком, Джейсом, большинством ангельской команды и их фанатами. Из-за количества людей Магнус практически не смог поговорить с Алеком, но ему было достаточно видеть, как тот пожинает заслуженные лавры.

 

Он вытащил из кармана телефон и открыл их переписку.

 

_Проснулся?_

 

Магнус нажал «отправить» и сжал телефон в руке, пока лифт поднимал его на нужный этаж.

 

Как только он вышел из лифта, пришел ответ.

 

 _Угггхххх_ , значилось в сообщении, а затем Магнус получил от Алека фотографию – лицо наполовину скрыто подушкой, сонные глаза, волосы торчат в разные стороны.

 

Магнус мог бы быстро привыкнуть к виду Алека по утрам.

 

 _Засыпай_ , отправил он в ответ, _я напишу тебе после работы._

_Хорошего тебе дня._

_И тебе._

 

Магнус убрал телефон и подошел к столу Клэри. В углу, в вазе, разместился огромный букет лилий.

 

\- Цветы? Кто ухаживает за моей королевой?

 

Уголки ее губ чуть приподнялись вверх, но вопрос она проигнорировала.

 

\- Доброе утро, Магнус. Я обновила твое расписание, всю корреспонденцию найдешь на столе. Еще звонила Иззи, назначить официальную встречу. Сказала, что хочет обсудить с тобой некоторые нюансы, прежде чем ты поговоришь с миссис Эрондейл.

 

Затем она чуть приспустила маску официоза.

 

\- Алек, правда, это сделает? Каминг-аут?

 

Магнус не смог сдержать улыбки.

 

\- Да, на своих условиях.

 

Клэри засияла, и ее телефон зазвонил.

 

Она взглянула на дисплей и сняла трубку.

 

\- Чем могу помочь, Чарли? – через пару секунд Клэри закатила глаза. – Подожди, пожалуйста.

 

Она поставила звонок на холд и обратилась к Магнусу.

 

\- Себастьян Моргенштерн внизу. Хочет тебя видеть.

 

Магнус фыркнул.

 

\- Это вряд ли.

 

Клэри снова сняла трубку.

 

\- Прошу прощения, но мистер Бейн сейчас занят… Нет, я совершенно не хочу…  да, мистер Моргенштерн. Чем могу Вам помочь? – Клэри замолкла, слушая говорившего с другого конца провода Себастьяна, медленно выпрямляясь и все больше хмурясь.

 

По спине Магнуса пробежал холодок.

 

Клэри зажала трубку ладонью и шепнула ему.

 

\- Он просит тебя проверить электронную почту перед тем, как снова его отшивать.

 

Сердце Магнуса гулко стучало о ребра, пока он доставал из кармана телефон и открывал мейл. Клэри регулярно подчищала его почту, поэтому сейчас там висело только одно непрочитанное письмо – отправленное минуту назад. Когда он открыл его и увидел фотографию, вся кровь будто отхлынула от внезапно закружившейся головы. Секунду спустя его затопила холодная ярость.

 

На фотографии были они с Алеком после первой встречи с Себастьяном. Они держались за руки, потому что тогда Алек словно прирос к месту ровно посередине оживленной улицы, и Магнус тянул его за собой на обочину. Но как выдернутый из контекста кадр – как один отдельно запечатлённый момент – фотография несла в себе совершенно иной смысл.

 

\- Пусть поднимается, - процедил Магнус сквозь сжатые зубы.

 

\- Магнус…

 

Тот показал ей фотографию на экране. Ее губы приоткрылись в удивлении, она начала что-то говорить, но Магнус оборвал ее.

 

\- Пора положить этому конец.

 

Клэри кивнула.

 

\- Я предупрежу охрану на всякий случай.

 

\- Хорошо.

 

Магнус развернулся и зашел в офис, занимая кресло за своим столом и морально готовясь к встрече.

 

Себастьян практически ворвался в его офис, распахивая дверь настежь – она с грохотом ударилась о стену. Каждая нервная клеточка Магнуса вздрогнула от резкого звука, но он не показал своего смятения.

 

Себастьян окинул его взглядом. В руках перед собой, он держал большой конверт.

 

\- Рад, что ты, наконец, согласился со мной встретиться.

 

Все его внутренности будто скрутило железной рукой, но он не дал бы Себастьяну ни малейшей возможности увидеть свое беспокойство. Магнус чуть наклонился вперед и сцепил руки в замок.

 

\- Подкуп не сработал, поэтому ты решил перейти к угрозам?

 

\- Угроза подразумевает под собой какую-то опасность в будущем, - спокойно произнес Себастьян, подходя ближе к столу, - Заверяю тебя, это не угроза.

 

Он раскрыл конверт и высыпал на стол фотографии, перебирая их, пока говорил.

 

\- Ты и Алек за ужином с его семьей. Ты и Алек вместе на улице. Вот Алек рядом с твоим домом ночью, а здесь уже выходит из него следующим утром.

 

Себастьян замолчал, но Магнус не произнес ни слова в ответ. Он твердо встретил его взгляд, несмотря на плескавшийся в глубине ужас.

 

Тот ухмыльнулся и застегнул пиджак, присаживаясь в кресло напротив Магнуса.

 

\- У агентов, конечно, ненормированный график, но это слишком уж ненормировано, даже по меркам вашей индустрии.

 

\- От твоего отчаяния мне трудно дышать, - отрезал Магнус, - Могу заверить тебя со всей определенностью, что у нас с Алеком нет физических отношений.

 

\- Это неважно, верно? Фотографии подразумевают обратное.

 

Магнус встречал таких людей раньше. Его было не сломить кучкой фотографий, которые с легкостью можно было истолковать иначе.

 

\- Чего конкретно ты добиваешься?

 

\- Алек наш самый известный бывший клиент. Если он вернется, то вернутся и другие. Это бизнес, Магнус – ничего личного. Хотя у тебя с этим проблемы, верно?

 

Магнусу захотелось рассмеяться от абсурдности происходящего. Так он и сделал.

 

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, с кем связываешься.

 

\- Это _ты_ понятия не имеешь, с кем связываешься, – с издевкой выплюнул Себастьян.

 

Магнус выгнул бровь.

 

Тот разгладил ладонью пиджак, и его лицо снова приняло безмятежное выражение.

 

\- Мы знаем, что Алек – гей, и его так называемая подружка лишь прикрытие. Один из его бывших был более чем рад поделиться нужной информацией. И, как я понимаю, пусть его контракт с Гэллант и не ограничивает подобные склонности, нельзя допустить, чтобы в прессу просочилось хоть что-то, что может подорвать репутацию компании. Они могут и выкинут его на улицу, если то, что мы знаем – если не сказать иначе – станет достоянием общественности.

 

Магнус не стал ни опровергать, ни подтверждать сексуальную ориентацию Алека.

 

\- Может, ориентация хоккеиста и станет новостью дня, но уж точно не превратится в скандал.

 

Себастьян закинул ногу на ногу и расслабленно откинулся в кресле.

 

Магнуса снова кольнуло беспокойством.

 

\- Ты прав, историю можно замять, - произнес Себастьян. – Хотя, существует еще небольшое пятно на твоем… воспитании. Ужасно, насколько небрежно в Индонезии спрятали судебные записи по твоему делу. А ведь прошло двадцать лет. Уверен, ты уже и думать забыл об этой грязи.

 

Магнус побледнел.

 

Себастьян усмехнулся – широко и зло.

 

\- Ты публично связан с ним, Магнус. Один анонимный звонок и _бум_ – международный скандал. Скрывающаяся звезда хоккея состоит в тайных отношениях со своим шлюховатым агентом-бисексуалом с кровавым прошлым.

 

Магнус стиснул зубы, пытаясь сохранить лицо.

 

\- Что тебе нужно?

 

\- Мне нужны его деньги и деньги, которые принесет моей компании его послушание, – отчеканил Себастьян, - Алек остается в тени, ты продолжаешь выбивать ему чистенькие контракты, и он возвращается к нам как клиент – или мы уничтожим вас обоих.

 

Магнус указал рукой на фотографии.

 

\- Это шантаж.

 

\- Верно, - с надменной улыбкой заявил Себастьян, - Я даю тебе день, чтобы поговорить с ним и в следующий раз, когда я позвоню в твой офис, я рассчитываю на незамедлительный ответ.

 

Он встал и махнул рукой в сторону стола.

 

\- Оставляю тебе эти фотографии. Для сведения.

 

В ту же секунду, как дверь за Себастьяном захлопнулась, Магнус нашел свой телефон и дрожащими руками набрал номер.

 

\- Магнус, - ответила Иззи, ее голос звучал жизнерадостно. – Звонишь назначить дату следующего шоппинга?

 

Магнус откинулся на спинку кресла, в уголках его глаз предательски собирались слезы. Его связь с Алеком навлечет беду на всех Лайтвудов.

 

\- Нет, Изабель. Нам нужно поговорить.

 

***

 

Алек прохаживался вдоль высоких, от пола до потолка, окон, то и дело бросая взгляд на реку.

 

Иззи сейчас ехала к нему вместе с Магнусом. На машине Алека, которой он в основном пользовался только в день игры, чтобы они смогли подняться в его квартиру с подземной парковки. Незаметно для чужих глаз.

 

Потому что Себастьян Моргенштерн наблюдал за ними.

 

Онемение снова мучило его, Алек потер левую руку, пытаясь осмыслить, насколько невообразимо жестоко все перевернулось за считанные часы.

 

Они даже не были _вместе_ и теперь…

 

В замке зазвенели ключи, и первым в квартиру вошел Магнус. Алек широкими уверенными шагами пересек комнату и заключил его в объятия. Тот вздохнул, пряча лицо в изгибе его шеи и обнимая руками за спину – пальцы судорожно вцепились в кофту - словно только Алек был способен удержать Магнуса от полного отчаяния.

 

Он знал, что благодаря Магнусу может сохранить присутствие духа, но не задумывался, что, возможно, Магнус мог тоже нуждаться в его поддержке.

 

Алек коснулся губами его волос. Он не потеряет этого человека из-за одной угрозы, плевать, насколько реальной она была. Он просто не мог позволить этому случиться.

 

\- Привет, - сказал он, кивая Иззи – она положила сумочку и ключи от машины на тумбочку в прихожей.

 

\- И тебе привет, - печально улыбаясь, ответила она. Иззи на мгновение коснулась ладонью его спины и прошла в гостиную.

 

Пальцы Магнуса разомкнулись, ладони раскрылись, касаясь спины Алека. Тот немного отстранился и тронул ладонью его щеку.

 

\- Ты в порядке?

 

Магнус покачал головой.

 

\- Нет.

 

Его глаза блестели, губы были судорожно сжаты.

 

Алек хотел бы забрать у него всю искажающую красивое лицо боль – до последней капли.

 

\- Ненавижу его за то, что он с тобой сделал. Что он использует меня против тебя.

 

\- Против меня? – лицо Магнуса потемнело. Он взял Алека за запястья и отодвинулся, - Александр. Он ставит под удар твою карьеру. Он хочет, чтобы ты остался в тени. Не на твоих условиях и не по твоей вине. Он использует _меня_ против _тебя_. Если бы не я, у него не было бы таких весомых аргументов. Это _моя_ вина.

 

\- Нет. Все не так, – решительно произнес Алек. – Если бы я не скрывался, ничего бы не случилось. Мы оба не виноваты.

 

Магнус секунду смотрел на него, а затем помрачнел еще больше, проходя мимо Алека в гостиную. Его плечи безвольно поникли.

 

\- Ты прав, что вы оба ни в чем не виноваты, - подала голос Иззи. Она скрестила руки на груди и постучала острым каблуком по плитке на полу. – Но это не отменяет факта, что у нас большие проблемы, которые нужно немедленно решать.

 

Магнус кивнул, смотря куда-то в сторону окон, не на Алека или Иззи.

 

\- С чего начнем?

 

Иззи посмотрела на Алека, затем перевела взгляд на Магнуса и обратно на брата – словно спрашивая, знает ли тот, что творится с Магнусом. Алек покачал головой. Ему было сложно определить, что того беспокоит больше всего.

 

Иззи расправила плечи.

 

\- Пока мы ехали сюда, Магнус уже разъяснил мне истинное содержание фотографий, чтобы я понимала ситуацию полностью. С точки зрения пиара, они убийственные. Не буду скрывать.

 

Алек еще не видел фотографии, но догадывался, на что они намекают. Он отчётливо помнил все их встречи с Магнусом – их публичные встречи – и понимал, насколько кардинально его поведение и его действия изменились с их первой встречи.

 

Он взглянул на Магнуса.

 

\- Ты уже общался с прокурором по поводу первой встречи с Моргенштерном?

 

Тот стоял у окон. Одной рукой он обхватывал себя поперек груди, а другой стискивал сжатый кулак, большим пальцем перебирая кольца.

 

\- Да. Но Моргенштерн знает, что с этим мы туда не пойдем. – Магнус глубоко вздохнул, его плечи сгорбились, и Алек смотрел, как тот усилием воли возвращает на лицо маску холодного спокойствия. – Мое прошлое гораздо более убийственно, чем эти фотографии.

 

\- Магнус, - мягко произнес Алек. Он знал, что Себастьян вытащил на свет что-то из детства Магнуса, но боль, которую причинял тому этот факт, была единственным, о чем Алек беспокоился в данный момент. – Ты не должен ничего мне объяснять. Твое прошлое – это твое прошлое. Я знаю того, кем ты являешься сейчас, и это единственное, что для меня важно.

 

Магнус, наконец, посмотрел на него в ответ.

 

\- Ты не знаешь всей истории.

 

\- Мне и не нужно знать, - настоял Алек.

 

Иззи вздохнула.                                

 

\- Мне нужно, если я хочу просчитать дальнейшие шаги.

 

Алек не отводил от Магнуса глаз.

 

\- Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я знал, скажи. Я уйду, и ты сможешь поговорить с Иззи.

 

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался, - бесстрастно ответил Магнус, - Чтобы был в курсе, куда я тебя втянул.

 

Алек поморщился от формулировки, но кивнул, соглашаясь.

 

\- Все довольно просто, - начал Магнус, и Алек сразу же понял, что это не так.

 

Он сжал кулаки, пытаясь не трогать онемевшее место на руке. Его собственные раны сейчас не имели значения – только Магнуса.

 

Тот отвернулся от окон, поворачиваясь лицом к Иззи и Алеку.

 

\- Мое зачатие произошло из-за изнасилования, поэтому приёмный отец меня ненавидел, ведь я был не его ребенком. Он относился ко мне… жестоко, а мать ничего не могла с этим поделать. Спустя некоторое время она больше не смогла выносить… это и повесилась.

 

У Алека подогнулись колени. Внутри все скрутило болезненным рвотным спазмом.

 

Любому другому человеку Магнус показался бы безэмоциональным, но Алек видел дрожащие пальцы, которыми тот обхватил сжатый кулак другой руки.

 

\- Приемный отец, конечно же, обвинил в ее смерти меня, а потом попытался убить. Мне тогда было десять.

 

Каблуки Иззи застучали об пол, когда она дернулась, чтобы подойти к нему.

 

\- Магнус… - прошептал Алек, его голос оборвался.

 

Тот остановил их поднятой рукой.

 

\- Это лишь начало. Когда нож, которым он попытался перерезать мне горло, оказался в его животе -  и он упал в реку – я не предпринял попытки его спасти. Они нашли его тело через два дня, а меня забрали в приют, где я провел несколько лет. Однажды ночью я сбежал и больше туда не возвращался. Все документы по моему делу должны были храниться вне публичного доступа, потому что я был несовершеннолетним. Не знаю, как Моргенштерну удалось их достать, потому что я приехал в Штаты под другим именем. Но, - Магнус улыбнулся, изломанно и горько, - Думаю, это говорит нам о том, как далеко он готов зайти.

 

Алек больше не мог сдерживаться. Он медленно пересек комнату, и Магнус отвел взгляд, смотря в сторону, обхватывая себя руками поперек груди. Словно боялся, что Алек отвергнет его. Или – внезапно понял Алек – что он собирается его ударить.

 

Он застыл как вкопанный. Магнус сиял так ярко – жил искренне, наполнял мир своей добротой – а Себастьян заставил его страдать. Бояться. Алек был в бешенстве. Разъярен. Но не эти эмоции Магнус сейчас должен был увидеть на его лице.

 

Борясь с собственным голосом, с предательски сжимающимся горлом, он произнес:

 

\- Он использует твое прошлое против тебя, и это гораздо больше говорит о нем, чем о тебе.

 

Магнус закрыл глаза и втянул носом воздух, медленно опуская руки вниз. Когда он снова заговорил, голос предательски дрожал.

 

\- Когда-нибудь я бы сам рассказал тебе. Когда был бы готов.

 

\- Знаю, - тотчас же ответил Алек. Он сделал еще шаг к нему, и, когда тот не дернулся, Алек прикоснулся. Магнус вцепился в его руку, и Алек сжал ладонь крепче.

 

\- Магнус, я все равно вижу _тебя_. Я так чертовски благодарен, что ты появился в моей жизни.

 

Одно мгновение Магнус изучающе вглядывался в его лицо, а затем потянул на себя, обвивая руками талию.

 

\- Хорошо.

 

Алек наклонился, оставляя на его лбу нежный поцелуй.

 

Когда Магнус снова взглянул на него, печаль в глазах заставило сердце Алека болезненно сжаться.

 

Плечи Магнуса чуть приподнялись от прерывистого вздоха. А затем он зашептал, так, чтобы только Алек мог услышать.

 

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты был точно уверен.

 

\- Я уверен, - без капли сомнения ответил Алек, -  Я доверяю тебе. Неважно, что он говорит или делает, этого не изменить.

 

\- Он утверждает, что это не личное, - произнес Магнус, отстраняясь и повышая голос, чтобы Иззи тоже услышала, - Но у меня есть ощущение, что он постепенно будет сливать информацию в СМИ, если мы что-то против него предпримем.

 

Иззи нахмурилась.

 

\- Соглашусь.

 

\- И он знает про Лидию.

 

Магнус произнес ее имя с осторожностью – они не обсуждали ее и ее роль в жизни Алека. Тот дернулся от упоминания.

 

\- Черт. Лидия. Она писала мне около недели назад. Говорила, что хочет поговорить. И я знаю, что они разговаривали с Джейсом, поэтому решил, что, если бы это было важно, она перезвонила бы снова, – Алек виновато взглянул на Магнуса и Иззи, - я был… занят.

 

Иззи мрачно воззрилась на него.

 

\- Возможно, стоит позвонить ей сейчас.

 

Магнус лишь на секунду сжал его руку, прежде чем отпустить.

 

Алек вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал номер Лидии, выводя звонок на громкую связь.

 

\- Привет, Лайтвуд! – воскликнула Лидия, сняв трубку – Отлично сыграли вчера.

 

Алек откашлялся.

 

\- Спасибо, Лидия, но я звоню не за этим. Ты сейчас на громкой связи со мной, Иззи и Магнусом Бейном, моим… агентом.

 

Магнус смущенно улыбнулся, и Алек пожал плечами.

 

Лидия шумно вздохнула.

 

\- Так и знала, что нужно было еще раз тебе позвонить.

 

Алек посмотрел на Иззи и перевел взгляд на Магнуса.

 

\- Что произошло?

 

\- Я недавно брала свой личный лэптоп на работу, но не смогла подключиться к вай-фаю. ИТ отдел обнаружил, что кто-то влез в мои файлы и сбил все настройки. Судя по тому, что сказал мне один из менеджеров, это был какой-то вирус, причем такой, чтобы я точно поняла, что в компьютер кто-то влезал. Лэптоп синхронизируется с телефоном, поэтому на нем хранится информация обоих устройств. Я бы не переживала понапрасну, потому что не храню ничего важного в телефоне, но потом я поняла, что там есть переписка с тобой. И с Раем.

 

У Алека внутри все оборвалось.

 

\- Вот дерьмо.

 

\- Что происходит? – спросила Лидия, в ее голосе слышалась озабоченность.

 

\- Ничего хорошего.

 

\- Мне нужно было настоять, чтобы ты перезвонил мне, но Джейс получил травму, и я знала, что ты сосредоточен на играх. Не хотелось добавлять тебе стресса, если бы это оказалось паранойей. Прости, Алек.

 

\- Не думаю, что что-то изменилось бы, даже если бы я перезвонил тебе сразу же, – искренне произнес Алек.

 

\- Чем я могу помочь?

 

\- Сейчас пока ничем, Лидия, - ответила за него Иззи, - Свяжись со мной, если кто-то начнет задавать вопросы про Алека или, если тебе покажется, что за тобой кто-то следит.

 

Лидия на мгновение замолчала.

 

\- Звучит… плохо.

 

\- Так и есть, - подтвердил Магнус, - Лидия, у нас не было возможности познакомиться лично, но, как я понимаю, Алек вам доверяет.

 

Алек кивнул, подтверждая его слова.

 

\- Некто нацелился на него, потому что сейчас на него обращены глаза всей медиа-индустрии. Мы пока не решили, как действовать дальше, поэтому я хотел бы попросить вас пока держать все в тайне.

 

\- Все, что попросите, - ответила Лидия, - Говорите, если я чем-то могу помочь. Алек, мы увидимся завтра?

 

Алек закусил губу.

 

\- Завтра?

 

\- На мероприятии Гэллант.

 

Глаза Алека удивленно округлились. Со вчерашней игрой и сегодняшними событиями он совсем забыл о благотворительном обеде, который завтра давал Гэллант.

 

\- Завтра стартует моя кампания.

 

Магнус прищелкнул языком.

 

\- Вот почему он выбрал сегодняшний день.

 

Алек почувствовал, как его затапливает очередной волной паники.

 

\- Лидия, я перезвоню тебе позже.

 

\- Береги себя, Лайтвуд.

 

\- До скорого.

 

Алек нажал на сброс и неверяще воззрился на Иззи и Магнуса.

 

Магнус был прав. Себастьян вытащил всю эту грязь на свет именно сейчас, потому что совсем скоро Алек станет главной темой в СМИ – и не только как хоккеист. Себастьян хотел заполучить себе идеальную паркетную звезду, которую можно будет выставлять на всеобщее обозрение, а в противном случае - сжечь карьеру Алека дотла.

 

И как они должны были ему противостоять?

 

Иззи уже пришла в движение, закидывая на плечо сумочку.

 

\- Я начну разрабатывать кризисный план и свяжусь с доверенными лицами, чтобы мы были в курсе всего, что происходит. Если вы согласны, я запущу пару слухов, что появился хоккеист из лиги, который первым совершит каминг-аут. Опередим события, и даже, если он раскроет тебя первым – завтра или через несколько недель, мы повернем все под нужным нам углом.

 

Алек шумно вздохнул и кивнул.

 

\- Хорошо.

 

Иззи остановилась и перевела стальной взгляд с Магнуса на Алека.

 

\- Пока все не кончится, вам двоим можно видеться только по работе.

 

\- Ты же несерьезно? – запротестовал Алек.

 

Черты ее лица смягчились.

 

\- На время, _ми эрмано_. Мне жаль. Но доверься мне.

 

\- Чтоб Себастьян Моргенштерн сдох, - выпалил Алек. Им завладел гнев. – Я не буду прогибаться под него. Не подарю ему такого удовольствия.

 

\- Это не только твое решение, - спокойно произнес Магнус.

 

Алек неверяще взглянул на него.

 

\- Ты считаешь, нам нужно согласиться?

 

Магнус скрестил руки на груди.

 

\- Разве у нас есть другие варианты?

 

\- Я хочу быть с тобой, Магнус! – крикнул Алек. Тот должен был понять. – Без тайн, без вранья. С тобой!

 

Лицо Магнуса мучительно искривилось.

 

\- Меня недостаточно, чтобы подвергать тебя и твою карьеру риску, Александр!

 

Иззи топнула ногой, привлекая их внимание.

 

\- Достаточно! Вы оба. Себастьян Моргенштерн пытается уничтожить вас обоих, а вы позволяете это, настраиваясь друг против друга.

 

Алек с силой провел руками по лицу. Иззи была права. На Себастьяна следовало направить его гнев, не на Магнуса. Если они с Магнусом и должны были найти решение, то только вместе.

 

\- Мне нужно поработать над планом, - настояла Иззи, -  Нельзя терять времени. И я говорю серьёзно. Вам нельзя находиться рядом друг с другом, пока мы не найдем решение. Магнус, подвезти тебя до дома?

 

\- Пожалуйста, Магнус. Просто… останься. – Алек готов был умолять, - Пока еще можно.

 

Тот задрал подбородок и ответил Иззи.

 

\- Я позвоню тебе позже, составим стратегию.

 

\- Убедись, что тебя никто не заметит, когда будешь уходить, – настоятельно напомнила ему Иззи, захлопывая за собой дверь.

 

***

 

\- Магнус, - произнес Алек, встречаясь с ним твердым взглядом, как только они остались наедине, - Ты стоишь всего риска.

 

Магнус прислушался – постарался поверить в это – и протянул ему руку. Алек немедленно сократил между ними расстояние. Магнус выглядел таким… изможденным после разговора о своем прошлом – таким уязвимым. Он делал Алека столь же беззащитным, но тот все равно хотел быть с ним. Все еще доверял ему.

 

\- Мне сложно в это поверить, ты должен понять, Александр. Но я вижу, как ты смотришь на меня и слышу все, что ты говоришь… - Магнус переплел их пальцы и притянул Алека ближе. – Я знаю, я говорил, что могу быть только с тем, кто полностью открыт, но только не так.

 

Он замолчал, а затем подчеркнул.

 

\- Только. Не. Так. И часть меня начинает сомневаться, может, нам просто не предназначено быть вместе… Тебе больно и больно мне, а это последнее, чего мы хотели бы друг для друга.

 

Алек вскинул на него взгляд, брови изломились на переносице.

 

\- Мы не можем сдаться…

 

\- Послушай, Александр. Я не хочу, чтобы ты прогибался под него. Я тоже не хочу прогибаться. Но ты можешь потерять гораздо больше, чем я. Нам нужно рассуждать логически. Остановиться и пока не двигаться дальше – это единственный разумный выход.

 

Алек открыл рот, чтобы возразить, и Магнус положил раскрытую ладонь ему на грудь.

 

\- Но это не означает, что нужно перестать бороться.

 

После этих слов Алек заметно расслабился. Он отпустил руку Магнуса и положил ладонь ему на талию.

 

\- Как, черт возьми, это произошло? Мы даже не вместе.

 

Магнус попытался улыбнуться, но дрейфующую на поверхности печаль было слишком сложно скрыть.

 

\- Александр. Посмотри на нас. Мы вместе во всех смыслах, кроме физического.

 

Взгляд Алека метнулся к его губам.

 

\- Ты сказал, что если мы поцелуемся, то пути назад не будет – и нельзя пересекать эту черту. Я знаю, что ты имел в виду. Я понимаю. Но мы оба уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы осознавать - жизнь не ограничивается жесткими рамками, как лед на арене. И в ней нет таких же четко нарисованных границ…

 

Алек отвел волосы от лица Магнуса, пальцы задержались, лаская его кожу. И печаль Магнуса начала рассеиваться в тепле его прикосновения.

 

Алек вздохнул.

 

\- Я знаю, что говорил, мы должны подождать, и в этом был смысл, когда мы оба контролировали ситуацию. Но сейчас мы контролируем только то, что произойдет или не произойдет между нами… И как далеко за черту мы готовы зайти.

 

Пока они находились здесь, у них был выбор _друг для друга_.

 

Когда Магнус выйдет за дверь, и этот выбор у них отнимут.

 

Магнус скользнул ладонью по его груди и коснулся шеи, стремясь стать ближе. Ища безопасности в эпицентре бесконтрольной бури.

 

\- Не думаю, что мы оба хотели бы вернуться к прежним отношениям.

 

\- Магнус, - Алек лихорадочно облизнул губы, - мы ввязываемся в нечто, что сделает все только хуже.

 

Магнус знал, куда все идет.

 

\- Я знаю и мне все равно, – он приласкал пальцами неровный край волос на затылке Алека, и тот закрыл глаза.

 

\- Все думают, что мы уже переспали, - дразнящее произнес Магнус, - Что будет от одного поцелуя?

 

\- Всего раз, - добавил Алек. Словно убеждая самого себя. Он глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза, смотря точно на Магнуса.

 

\- Я прошу тебя поверить, чтобы я сам… смог это сделать. Я прошу верить, что мы найдем выход, потому что не знаю, смогу ли верить в это сам.

 

Магнус задержал дыхание.

 

\- Александр, ты разбиваешь мне сердце.

 

\- Не хочу говорить, что это хорошо, но – хорошо. Потому что я, - Алек помотал головой, - мое уже разбито.

 

Магнус положил вторую ладонь на его грудь – к сердцу.

 

\- Александр…

 

\- Не могу больше ждать.

 

Алек смял его рот губами, и Магнус потерялся в ощущении, во внезапном давлении – исследующем, изучающем, как они подходят друг другу, пробуя, вдыхая и двигаясь в унисон. Магнус зарылся пальцами в волосы на его затылке, удерживая на месте. Другой рукой он коснулся ворота его футболки, пульс Алека отстукивал ритм под его пальцами.

 

Алек скользнул ладонью к его пояснице, притягивая, соединяя их воедино, и первое реальное касание их тел мурашками осело на позвоночнике Магнуса.

 

Он наклонил голову, раскрывая губы для Алека – только для него - и тот застонал.

 

Магнусу казалось, что они недостаточно близко.

 

Первое прикосновение его языка стало медленным, осторожным. Алек дразняще прошелся по его губам, зубам, языку, поцелуй в то же мгновение стал жарким, и Магнус раскрылся полностью, захваченный волной их общей жажды. Он углубил поцелуй, вырывая из Алека еще один стон, жаркой вспышкой пронесшийся по венам.

 

Борода Алека колола ему лицо, оставляя огненный след на чувствительной коже. Магнус прикусил нижнюю губу Алека, а руки Алека скользили под его рубашкой – под пояс брюк, и тот толкнулся в него твердеющим членом.

 

Это был всего лишь один поцелуй. Их будет еще много. Магнус должен был в это поверить. И, если они не остановятся сейчас, у него не останется _совершенно никаких_ сил быть вдалеке от Алека…

 

Но Магнус никогда прежде не целовал никого так же и сейчас не хотел, чтобы этот поцелуй заканчивался…

 

Магнус развел пальцы на груди Алека, прижимая ладонь сильнее, прихватывая его губы своими, медленно скользя языком к языку, пока Алек не потянулся следом, желая большего. Магнус терся бедрами о чужие бедра, внезапно осознавая, что, если они сейчас не остановятся, все закончится членом Алека внутри него.

 

Он чуть отстранился, отрывисто вздыхая.

 

\- Мы должны остановиться.

 

Алек скользнул щекой по щеке и прикусил мочку его уха.

 

\- Знаю.

 

Но не отпустил его.

 

\- Черт. Я хочу большего, Магнус. Я хочу всего тебя и все, что ты можешь мне дать. Я хочу сказать всем, что я с _тобой_ … - Алек оставил дорожку поцелуев на линии его челюсти и отодвинулся, - Но я знаю, что нельзя.

 

Магнус взглянул на его припухшие в поцелуе губы, сосредоточился на ощущении крепко обнимающих его сильных рук, и знал, что, даже если бы они не разделили поцелуй сейчас, возвращаться назад было бы уже поздно.

 

\- Пока нельзя, - напомнил ему Магнус, потому что один из них не должен был терять надежды.

 

\- Пока нельзя, - повторил Алек.

 

Магнус потянул Алека на себя, оставляя на его губах нежный поцелуй. Прижавшись всего на секунду, прежде чем отстраниться. Алек разомкнул объятия и не двинулся с места, когда Магнус подошел к дверям.

 

\- Прощай, Магнус, - мягко произнес Алек.

 

Тот открыл дверь и обернулся к нему.

 

\- Не прощай, Александр. До скорого.


	13. Chapter 13

Как только за Магнусом захлопнулась дверь, Алека накрыло пониманием происходящего.

 

Он поцеловал Магнуса.

 

Запах его парфюма все еще витал в воздухе. Губы все еще хранили вкус его губ. На кончиках пальцев еще теплилось ощущение его кожи. Он внезапно заметил свое отражение в зеркале прихожей – волосы взъерошены, румянец на щеках, ворот футболки растянут руками Магнуса.

 

А сердце заходилось в бешеной пляске.

 

Теперь он знал, что чувствуешь, когда Магнус крепко прижимается к тебе – _наконец-то_ – и сейчас он должен был упиваться этим ощущением. Планировать первое свидание, с нетерпением ждать следующего поцелуя…

 

Но до этого были недели, возможно, месяцы…

 

Алек сполз вниз, упирая локти в колени.

 

Всего один поцелуй.

 

Почему ему казалось, что случилось гораздо больше?

 

Он коснулся пальцами собственного затылка – куда Магнус положил ладонь, притягивая его ближе – и качнулся вперед, зажмуриваясь.

 

Они оба решили перейти установленную черту, хотя знали - станет только хуже. Но он даже не предполагал, что его сердце _в действительности_ будет стенать – физически ощутимым чувством, рвущимся из грудной клетки, не давая сделать вздох.

 

Словно мешающий дышать полной грудью стальной обруч.

 

Алек задыхался.

 

Почему он не мог _дышать_?

 

 _Все это временно_ , попытался убедить он себя. Они оба хотели быть вместе, но не могли. Пока. Но Алеку было так сложно цепляться за надежду, когда с каждой секундой отчаяние захлестывало все сильней.

 

Они даже не были вместе и, возможно, как сказал Магнус, были не предназначены друг для друга. За последние сорок восемь часов для них все, наконец, сложилось и разрушилось в один миг.

 

Алек сжал кулаки – ногти впились в кожу ладоней – он физической болью пытался удержать себя от полного отчаяния.

 

Какого черта ему делать теперь?

 

Чтобы ни происходило в последнее время – плохое или хорошее – Магнус был первым человеком, к которому он обращался. Но сейчас… Алек не знал, мог ли позвонить ему. Связаться по Фейстайму. Просто написать сообщение.

 

Теперь он мог увидеться с Магнусом исключительно по работе.

 

И единственный человек, с которым он хотел быть рядом – в котором нуждался – был Магнус.

 

Но Алеку _не позволяли_ быть с ним.

 

Это был не просто шаг назад, отношения в принципе не должны были так начинаться… А сейчас они заканчивались, даже толком не успев начаться.

 

Алек изо всех сил стиснул зубы и вскочил на ноги.

 

\- Черт!

 

Будь он сейчас в зале, то обрушил бы гнев на боксерскую грушу. Не стал бы бинтовать руки, позволяя им прочувствовать каждый удар. Наполнил бы их клубящейся внутри яростью, пока костяшки не стали кровоточить.

 

Алек потряс руками и начал ходить по комнате взад-вперед. Пытаясь дышать.

 

\- Временно, - произнес он, на этот раз вслух.

 

Алек вцепился в это слово, словно утопающий в круг, проговаривая снова и снова. Он заставил себя произносить его по слогам, пока оно не начало скатываться с языка после каждого вдоха.

 

Плечи стали расслабляться, шаги замедлились – он подошел к окну. Прислонился лбом к прохладному стеклу и, наконец, вздохнул полной грудью.

 

Он находился там же, где меньше часа назад стоял Магнус. Тогда он казался таким закрытым.  Измученным. Но Алек смог утешить его, успокоить. Даже заставить улыбнуться. А потом поцеловал его…

 

Он оттолкнулся от окна и взлохматил волосы на голове.

 

И нет. Он не хотел возвращаться к тому, что было до поцелуя. Пусть теперь внутри все разрывалось при одной мысли о Магнусе.

 

Стенало, потому что Магнус так много для него _значил_.

 

\- Соберись, Лайтвуд.

 

Алек поморщился от прозвучавшего в голосе бессилия.

 

Случившееся было так несправедливо.

 

Но это была его реальность – его жизнь – и если он сломается сейчас, то дальше тем более не останется сил сражаться.

 

\- Я скоро его увижу, - на этот раз произнес Алек. Он разгладил бороду, проводя пальцами по губам и тяжело усмехнулся.  – Вот дерьмо. И мне стоит свалить из этой квартиры и перестать разговаривать сам с собой.

 

В спальне он переоделся в спортивный костюм для пробежки, надел сверху худи, а на голову бейсболку, надвигая ее на глаза.

 

Алеку необходимо было двигаться. Неважно куда – главное было вырваться из четырех стен. Глотнуть свежего воздуха.

 

Когда он вышел из здания, солнце уже клонилось к западной линии горизонта, с каждой минутой становясь все ниже, отбрасывая на улицы тень и постепенно скрываясь за небоскребами.

 

Алек надел наушники и врубил один из плей-листов, начиная пробежку. Выбранный устойчивый темп разгонял по венам кровь, мгновенно разогревая мышцы, но в голове светлее не стало.

 

Алек ускорился, пытаясь раствориться в музыке и ритме бега, но ему никак не удавалось избавиться от впитавшегося в кожу страха.

 

Он не знал, следят ли за ним сейчас. Наблюдают ли? Грэмерси всегда казался Алеку безопасным районом – его можно было называть домом, после того, как родовое гнездо Лайтвудов перестало быть для него родным – но сегодня вечером улицы казались ему зловещими. Под подозрением был каждый прохожий. Алек настороженно вглядывался в лица, сейчас доверяя только себе. Себастьян превратил одно из комфортных для него мест в полностью небезопасное. Угрожал его семье. Разлучил их с Магнусом, потому что это соответствовало его планам.

 

Вытащил на свет прошлое Магнуса - намеренно, цинично. Жестоко.

 

И сделал это все ради денег.

 

Потому что в этом мире деньги стояли выше человеческой жизни.

 

Угрозы Себастьяна были реальны, потому что слова состоятельного бизнесмена имели больший вес, нежели человека, на чей образ жизни общество взирало сверху вниз. Многих людей беспокоило существование подобных Алеку, потому что они были другими. Хотя именно у Алека были причины бояться.

 

Он вытер пот над верхней губой и осмотрелся, внезапно понимая, что тянущееся к комфорту сознание привело его в Хай-Лайн – разбитый на месте надземной железной дороги парк, в самом сердце Манхэттена. Это место всегда его умиротворяло. Он взбежал вверх по ступенькам и свернул южнее.

 

Не смотря на вечер четверга, в парке было многолюдно. Туристы с фотоаппаратами, семьи с маленькими детьми. Держащиеся за руки парочки. Алек всегда приходил в это место, чтобы полностью погрузиться в ритм Нью-Йорка, ощутить, как город переливается жизнью, возможностями. Но сегодня он чувствовал себя вне этого ритма. Исключённым из него.

 

Алек присел на одну из деревянных скамеек, упираясь локтями в колени и пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

 

Тепло исчезало вместе с заходящим солнцем. Засунув руки в карманы, Алек наблюдал, как сквозь толпу движется группа людей. У многих в руках были телескопы, которые они устанавливали прямо на дорожке. Алек забыл, что уже наступило то самое время – когда сменялись времена года, по четвергам в Хай-Лайн проводились ночи звездопадов.

 

В городе звезд было мало, но Алек хорошо помнил, как лежал на лужайке возле дома – на его коленях сидел Макс, а Иззи прислонялась к его боку. Пухленькие пальчики Макса крепко вцепились в его руку, волосы Иззи щекотали щеку. Это были хорошие времена. Воспоминания, которые заставляли его улыбаться.

 

Он подумал, были ли у Магнуса такие воспоминания, когда он жил в Индонезии. Алек надеялся, что были.

 

В наушниках все еще продолжал свой лейтмотив плей-лист, но звучавшая в данный момент песня была слишком назойливой – оглушительной – поэтому Алек достал телефон из нарукавника и выключил музыку. Когда он снял наушники, голова тут же наполнилась знакомыми звуками траффика, шумными голосами, смехом.

 

Он вытянул ноги и откинулся назад.

 

Теперь, когда телефон был в руках, все что хотелось сделать – позвонить Магнусу. Только он понятия не имел, что сказать.

 

Алек открыл ветвь их переписки, листая сообщения, пока не дошел до самого начала. От кратких сообщений по работе в первую неделю их общения он дочитал до той самой ночи, когда Магнус уговаривал его чуть дольше продержать Иззи в неведении по поводу их обоюдной ненависти. Первая отправленная Магнусом фотография – билборд рядом с офисом агентства, на котором красовалась мрачная физиономия Алека - он рекламировал новый парфюм. Фото, сделанное на съемке в их самую первую встречу. Под снимком шел ироничный комментарий – _Я спортсмен. Преклоняйтесь предо мной. Страшитесь меня. Благоухайте, как я._

 

Алек улыбнулся и продолжил листать переписку.

 

Магнус с его семьей.

 

Магнус заставляет его смеяться.

 

Магнус флиртует с ним.

 

Магнус проверяет, как он – в своей многословной, завуалированной манере – желая убедиться, что Алек в порядке.

 

Все это было в их переписке.

 

Алек в принципе не собирался проникаться к Магнусу симпатией. Никогда не думал, что они станут друзьями. Не предполагал, что полоска обнаженной кожи или безразмерный поношенный свитер могут превратить его в заливающегося краской заику.

 

Даже не мечтал когда-нибудь встретить человека, ради которого захочется рискнуть всем.

 

Но все нужные доказательства были _точно перед ним_.

 

Черт. Он так завяз.

 

Влюбился в Магнуса.

 

Руки дрожали, пальцы замерли над клавиатурой и внезапно кто-то плюхнулся на скамейку рядом с ним.

 

\- Ты сегодня инкогнито гуляешь?

 

Алек резко втянул носом воздух и вышел из переписки, блокируя телефон - так ничего и не отправив. Он не знал, что сказать единственному человеку, с которым действительно хотел поговорить.

 

Он повернулся к Максу, совершенно не удивленный его появлением.

 

\- И, видимо, неудачно.

 

Макс пронаблюдал, как сидящий напротив парень пропускает высокую траву на лужайке меж пальцев.

 

\- Иззи мне звонила. И я решил, что найду тебя здесь.

 

\- Я настолько предсказуем?

 

\- Да, - Макс чуть улыбнулся, - Хотя сначала мне пришлось проверить квартиру и бар.

 

Алек убрал телефон обратно в карман.

 

\- Пить в одиночестве редко бывает хорошей идеей.

 

\- Значит, просто сидишь тут весь такой мрачный?

 

\- Я не мрачный.

 

\- Ну да. Я, конечно, в курсе, что угрюмое выражение лица и сутулая спина  - твои лучшие друзья по жизни, и, стоп… это, что, засос у тебя на шее?

 

Алек прижал пальцы к коже. Он не помнил, чтобы Магнус целовал его в шею, но последние несколько часов прошли как в тумане.

 

\- Черт, серьезно?

 

\- Нет. Но теперь я знаю, чем ты занимался сегодня вечером.

 

Алек ждал, что Макс вот-вот добавит _И кем ты занимался_ … Но, когда тот не произнес ни слова, Алек заговорил сам.

 

\- Что? Никаких пошлых намеков?

 

Макс покачал головой и сжал губы в линию.

 

\- Если Иззи рассказала мне хотя бы половину того, что случилось – и ты, правда, поцеловал его сегодня – тогда нет, Алек. Думаю, на сегодня с тебя хватит.

 

Алек обмяк на сидении. Если даже Макс начал вести себя серьезно, тогда дело было совсем плохо. Он вздохнул, медленно переводя взгляд на пару напротив. Они слились в страстном поцелуе, не замечая никого вокруг – словно были здесь лишь вдвоём. Алек облизнул губы и готов был поклясться, что они все еще хранили тепло чужого рта.

 

\- Я хочу иметь возможность делать все это с ним, - сказал он Максу. А, может, самому себе.

 

Краем глаза, он видел, как Макс склонил голову набок в молчаливом вопросе.

 

\- Я имею в виду… гулять. Держать его за руку. Целовать, если захочу. _Когда_ захочу, – он подобрал под себя ноги, ежась от прохлады, пришедшей вслед за закатившимся солнцем. – Я не хочу больше _бояться_ жить.

 

Макс, одна за одной, захрустел костяшками пальцев на правой руке, а затем сжал и разжал кулак. Закусил губы, словно сдерживался изо всех сил…

 

Макс орал и бранился, когда был рассержен. Кричал, не жалея легких, размахивал руками, как ветряная мельница, отстаивая свою точку зрения. Он никогда не сдерживался.

 

Сейчас он пребывал в ярости, но Алек никогда раньше не видел его настолько спокойным.

 

\- Макс…

 

Тот вытянул вперед руку, останавливая Алека.

 

\- Я охренеть как зол сейчас, но это не из-за тебя. Не ты виноват, – Макс встретился с ним взглядом и все, что Алек увидел в них - любовь и понимание – как и всегда. – Понял?

 

Алек почувствовал, как защипало глаза. Он был на грани срыва, поэтому просто кивнул.

 

Макс двинулся, упираясь ногой в землю и поворачиваясь к Алеку лицом. Потер руками глаза. Он выглядел уставшим. Надломленным.

 

\- Может, я особо ничего не знаю про отношения, но зато мне отлично известно, что такое страх.

 

Алек судорожно вздохнул.

 

Макс медленно покачал головой, хмурясь.

 

\- На самом деле он никогда не уходит – просто видоизменяется вместе с нами. Мы боимся, потому что нам есть, что терять. Или потому, что уже что-то потеряли и не хотим испытать эту боль снова. Не знаю, чего ты боишься больше – того, что делает сейчас с твоей жизнью этот мудила или снова потерять того, с кем ты мог бы построить будущее.

 

Алек поморщился.

 

\- Он не Рай.

 

\- А ты больше не прежний Алек, – согласился Макс, - Ты стал гораздо сильнее. _Счастливее_. Черт, Алек. Я никогда не видел тебя счастливее, чем вместе с Магнусом.

 

Тот вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони, в уголках губ затаилась улыбка.

 

\- Тебе никогда не избавиться от своего страха, Алек, но нужно решить, насколько он и дальше будет контролировать твою жизнь.

 

Алек скривился.

 

\- Сейчас слишком сильно.

 

\- Однажды ты все это осуществишь, - Макс указал рукой на телескопы, его рот дернулся в усмешке. – Очень скоро ты сможешь прийти в Хай-Лайн, смотреть на звезды вместе с Магнусом, пялиться на его божественное тело, пока он будет восторгаться отражением созвездий в твоих глазах.

 

У Алека не было выбора. Пришлось засмеяться.

 

Макс сжал его плечо.

 

\- Тебе не нужно переживать это все в одиночку, понял? Звони мне. Звони Иззи. Клэри. Черт, пусть Саймон покатает тебя на ресурфейсере. Мы - твоя семья и любим каждую твою хмурую частичку.

 

\- Хорошо, - посмеиваясь, кивнул Алек.

 

Макс стукнул кулаком по сидению.

 

\- Знаешь, что заставит тебя почувствовать себя гораздо лучше?

 

Алек выгнул бровь.

 

\- Некролог Себастьяна Моргенштерна?

 

\- Было бы круто, - серьезно закивал Макс. А потом поднял голову, его глаза зажглись озорством. – Но я подумал о гигантском бокале вина и Дневнике Памяти.

 

Алек с трудом справился с расползающейся на лице ухмылкой.

 

\- Мы никогда не будем так делать. Никогда.

 

Макс ухмыльнулся в ответ.

 

\- Это мы еще посмотрим.

 

***

 

Магнус споткнулся о порог собственной квартиры.

 

Выйдя от Алека, он позвонил Иззи - убедиться, что сегодня точно больше ничего не может сделать, а потом вытащил Рагнора и Катарину на ужин. Напиваться практически до отключки он не собирался, но… Магнусу не хотелось думать о стольких вещах, и вот результат. Покачиваясь на одной ноге, он выронил на пол ключи и хлопнул ладонью по выключателю, зажигая свет в своей пустой одинокой квартире.

 

Председатель мяукнул.

 

\- Нсвсем пстой, - заверил кота Магнус.

 

Тот довольно махнул хвостом.

 

Магнус кивнул – по его мнению, довольно глубокомысленно. По крайней мере, на этой планете существовало хоть одно живое существо, которое он сегодня не разочаровал. После этого он сразу же об него споткнулся - кот с жутким мяуканьем скрылся в спальне, пока Магнус отчаянно пытался не поцеловаться с полом.

 

\- Я впрядке, - заверил он пустоту, раз даже кот его отверг.

 

Где-то в глубине сознания - в самой его середине, которая еще способна была нормально функционировать, крутилась мысль, что напиваться было плохой идеей, и что он совершенно точно пожалеет об этом наутро. Но Магнусу было достаточно логики на сегодня и, пожалуй, хватило бы ее даже до конца дней.

 

\- Нахрен логику! – вскипел он, с силой захлопывая входную дверь, но она внезапно отпружинила обратно, ударяя его по плечу. Он покачнулся и еле устоял на ногах. Снова.

 

В дверях показался потирающий нос Рагнор.

 

\- Магнус, серьёзно?

 

Тот недоуменно соединил брови на переносице и поднял руку с вытянутым указательным пальцем, чтобы запротестовать против незваного гостя, но…

 

Ах, да. Теперь он вспомнил.

 

Рагнор настоял проводить его до дома и убедиться, что Магнус не забрел в какое-нибудь караоке и не оглушил целую комнату ни в чем неповинных людей.

 

\- Что он там бормочет? – спросила Катарина, тихо закрывая за собой дверь.

 

Ага! И, кажется, Катарина тоже пришла с ним.

 

\- Ты так добра, - произнес он, обращаясь к двум стоящим перед ним Катаринам и пытаясь указать на них непослушным пальцем. – Слишком добра, чтобы якшаться с этим подобием друга.

 

\- И нападкам нет конца, - сострил Рагнор.

 

Магнус улыбнулся.

 

\- Ты этого заслуживаешь, - внезапно внутри все скрутило болезненным спазмом. – Впрочем, Александр нет.

 

\- Мы уже это обсуждали, - напомнила Катарина, кладя руку на его плечо.

 

Магнус смутно помнил, как согласился признать свою человеческую ценность, правда, в этот момент он был уже довольно пьян. Катарина воспользовалась его состоянием, чтобы убедить в его собственной значимости. Акт насильственный доброты. Магнус задумался над этим на минуту. Это же было важно, верно?

 

Алек бы знал.

 

Магнус пошарил по карманам, разыскивая телефон, чтобы написать ему сообщение.

 

\- Нет, Магнус, - проворчал Рагнор, - совершенно точно нет.

 

Магнус вцепился в свой телефон и элегантно увернулся от друга, прячась на безопасном островке кухни.

 

\- Магнус, ты даже идти нормально не можешь, - настоял Рагнор, - Ты пьян.

 

\- Не, - отчетливо произнёс Магнус, спрятавшись за гранитной стойкой. А затем поморщился. Он не помнил, чтобы заказывал такие обрывистые – честно говоря, просто невоспитанные – края для своей барной стойки.

 

Рагнор остался по ту сторону островка безопасности - с протянутой рукой.

 

\- Дай мне свой телефон.

 

Магнус насупился и сполз за барную стойку, беспорядочно открывая ящики и притворяясь, что прячет телефон. Трюк с открыванием ящиков одной рукой и прятаньем телефона в карман другой оказался внезапно сложным. Он повозился за стойкой еще минуту, уверенный, что его уже разоблачили. Но снаружи царила благословенная тишина.

 

Он поднялся, окинул Рагнора уничижающим взглядом и проскользнул – Заскользнул? Накользнул? в гостиную, поворачиваясь к друзьям спиной.

 

\- Что ты сделал со своим телефоном? – спросила Катарина, мягко и ласково. Она была очень добра к нему, но все равно не настолько, чтобы отказаться от единственного источника связи с Александром.

 

Магнус надулся.

 

\- Не скажу никому из вас.

 

\- Магнус! – взорвался Рагнор. – Где твой телефон?

 

\- Нзнаю, - соврал он.

 

Или склеветал. Или, может, закле-ветал? Наклеветывал.

 

Он наклеветывал грубияну Рагнору.

 

Магнус хихикнул, все еще не поворачиваясь к Рагнору лицом, тыкая в экран телефона пальцем. И какой у него пароль? Какой бы ни был, нужно срочно поменять его на А-Л-Е-К-С-А-Н-Д-Р. Магнус, нахмурившись, уставился в экран, буквы на клавиатуре сливались в одно туманное пятно. Или он мог поменять пароль на А-Л-Е-К, потому что полнотища его бородатого, ангело-вратарского имени казалось несколько подавляющей в данный момент. Он сощурил глаза, чтобы клавиатуры стало хотя бы две - или их было три…

 

Стоп. Так что он собирался сделать?

 

Точно. Александр.

 

Магнус наклонился, поднося экран телефона ближе к лицу – пол под ногами неумолимо раскачивался.

 

\- Магнус, - зарычал Рагнор, двинувшись к нему, - Отдай мне телефон.

 

Магнус увернулся, но Рагнор внезапно снова оказался перед ним – честное слово, как ему так быстро удавалось двигаться в столь преклонном возрасте? – пытаясь выхватить телефон, но промахиваясь. Однако, уворачиваясь от Рагнора, Магнус не учел раскачивающийся под ним пол, заваливаясь в сторону и падая на спину. Поток над ним закружился.

 

Магнус удивленно выдохнул, оказываясь в столь несолидной позе, а затем нащупал пальцами телефон.

 

И вскинул руку с находкой вверх.

 

\- Ага! Вы никогда меня не победите!

 

Катарина аккуратно вытащила телефон из его руки.

 

\- Друзья никогда не дают друзьям отправлять сообщения по пьяни.

 

\- Друзья никогда не дают друзьям напиваться в стельку, топя свое горе, - отметил он со своего облюбованного местечка на полу. Тут было на удивление комфортно. Возможно, он не сдвинется с него никогда.

 

Катарина фыркнула.

 

\- Ты так говоришь, словно не сам выпил все наши коктейли.

 

\- Насколько сильно ты пьян, Магнус? – спросил Рагнор. – Нам ждать танцев?

 

\- Я не пьюл – пьял? Пьил? – он взмахнул в воздухе руками, замирая, загипнотизированный сверкающими кольцами на пальцах. – Неважно. Я даже не приблизился к этой стадии.

 

\- Очень жаль, - произнёс Рагнор очень разочарованным тоном. Настолько разочарованным, что Магнус задумался, не исполнить ли пару-тройку па из сальсы, чтобы мрачный друг повеселел.

 

Но на полу было так хорошо…

 

Прохладно, спокойно и ровно…

 

Придется Рагнору остаться разочарованным.

 

\- Я поражена, что он смог произнести «приблизился». Он даже слово «пьян» правильно выговорить не может, – заметила Катарина.

 

Магнус поднял руку.

 

\- Мне нужна вода. Запиться.

 

Катарина подошла ближе, согласно кивая.

 

\- Думаю, это хорошая идея.

 

Через минуту она вернулась со стаканом в одной руке, протягивая ему другую и предлагая предать уютный пол. Магнус не заслуживал даже уверенности, которую дарил этот чудесный пол, поэтому позволил поднять себя и усадить на диван, где голова принялась кружиться вдвойне сильней. Она всунула ему в руки стакан, и Магнус сделал большой глоток.

 

На вкус вода была совершенно не так прекрасна, как вино за ужином. Или мартини. Или скотч.

 

Хотя, если честно, в этот вечер все казалось безвкусными.

 

С тех самых пор, как он попробовал Александра.

 

Магнус похлопал по карманам в поисках телефона. Он должен был ему написать.

 

А потом вспомнил, что единственное средство связи у него отобрали, чтобы не дать окончательно опозориться.

 

Магнус усмехнулся.

 

Поздно. Он уже был в такой заднице из-за Александра.

 

Из-за его задницы.

 

Он мрачно воззрился на друзей.

 

\- Отдайте мне телефон.

 

\- Нет, - в унисон ответили Катарина и Рагнор.

 

Магнус раздраженно поморщился.

 

\- Ладно. Он мне и не нужен. Я все равно ни с кем никогда не встречаюсь. И если я не могу его трахнуть, в чем тогда смысл?

 

Катарина покачала головой.

 

\- А сейчас ты говоришь вещи, о которых утром пожалеешь.

 

Но ждать утра не было нужды – его уже затопило волной стыда и горя.

 

Ему нужен был телефон, чтобы написать Алеку, как он сожалел о произнесенных словах. Тот был бы озадачен, но Магнусу нравилось выражение его лица, когда Алек недоуменно сощуривал один глаз.

 

Алек был таким _красивым_.

 

\- Я жалею обо всем сегодняшнем вечере, - Рагнор грубо вторгся в его размышления об Алеке.

 

Его столешница и Рагнор были такими грубиянами.

 

\- Только о сегодняшнем? – посетовал Магнус. Если он не мог написать Алеку и извиниться за то, о чем тот вряд ли вообще когда-нибудь узнает, тогда он мог замучить Рагнора. – Значит, я плохо старался.

 

Рагнор фыркнул и скинул что-то на кофейный столик, присаживаясь на один из барных стульев.

 

Большой конверт.

 

Магнус сделал еще глоток воды, но в голове и так внезапно прояснилось. Он потянулся за ним, раскрывая и высыпая на стол предоставленные Себастьяном Моргенштерном фотографии.

 

Катарина тут же оказалась рядом.

 

\- Не уверена, что тебе стоит сейчас их смотреть.

 

Магнус не ответил. Он не мог оторвать от них глаз.

 

Неважно, что каждую из этих фотографий можно было объяснить. То, как Алек смотрел на него… Магнус был тесно знаком с этим пронзительным взглядом. Только он не знал, что, оказывается, смотрел на Алека так же.

 

Он вытащил одно из фото, сделанное за ужином с родными Алека. Они ведь даже не смотрели друг на друга, но улыбающийся Алек расслабленно откинулся назад, а Магнус смеялся над чем-то  - его рука лежала на спинке соседнего стула, пальцы касались чужого плеча…

 

\- Я поцеловал его, - тихо произнес Магнус, - А теперь не знаю, когда смогу сделать это снова. Наш поцелуй… я никогда – Александр…

 

По коже прокатилась волна мурашек.

 

\- Мне нравится, что я чувствую, когда произношу его имя.

 

Рагнор вздохнул.

 

\- Слишком поздно.

 

Катарина кивнула.

 

\- Я знаю.

 

Магнус перевел взгляд с одного на другого.

 

\- Для чего? – спросил он.

 

\- Магнус, - протянул Рагнор, словно снова хотел сказать _ты серьезно?_

 

\- Рагнор?

 

Тот выгнул бровь, и Магнус вспомнил.

 

_Ради всего святого, ты точно в него втюришься._

 

Магнус стиснул фото.

 

\- Нет. Я не мог в него влюбиться.

 

Рагнор тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к другу.

 

\- Я знаю, ты боишься влюбиться снова – после Камиллы. Но все, что ты рассказывал о нем… Алек - не она.

 

Магнус взвился.

 

\- Никогда больше не смей произносить их имена в одном предложении.

 

\- Магнус, - предупреждающе произнес Рагнор.

 

\- Рагнор, - парировал Магнус.

 

Тот наградил его мрачным взглядом.

 

Магнус закатил глаза и закинул ноги на диван, ложась.

 

Рагнор победно улыбнулся.

 

\- Рад, что мы поняли друг друга.

 

\- Я люблю тебя и твою слабость к зеленым оттенкам в гардеробе, горошинка моя.

 

Рагнор взглянул на свою оливкового цвета рубашку, а потом перевел взгляд на Катарину.

 

\- Он говорит, что любит меня.

 

Катарина мягко вытянула фотографию из рук Магнуса.

 

\- Пока уложить тебя спать, Магнус.

 

Тот позволил Катарине поднять себя, и качнулся вперед, захватывая Рагнора в объятия.

 

\- Конечно, я люблю тебя.

 

Рагнор похлопал его по спине.

 

\- Я знаю, мой друг. А сейчас иди в кровать.

 

Катарина обняла его рукой за талию, и Магнус опирался на нее, пока они шли до спальни. Он упал лицом в подушку, сквозь туман слыша, как Катарина ходит по комнате, снимает с него ботинки, а потом кровать рядом с ним прогибается под чужим весом.

 

Магнус приподнял голову, чтобы взглянуть на нее.

 

\- Мои простыни пахнут им, Кэт. Но меньше, чем вчера. И позавчера…

 

Она стянула с его пальцев кольца и браслеты с запястий, складывая их на прикроватном столике.

 

\- Ты не можешь знать, что будет завтра.

 

Его встреча с Имоджен Эрондейл. Благотворительный вечер Гэллант. Призрачная возможность появления Сатаны собственной персоной – пусть Алек и побил Дьяволов, но столкнулся с демоном пострашнее. Магнус отлично знал, что будет завтра.

 

\- Я мало на что надеюсь. Но ты единственная, кому я могу в этом признаться.

 

Она отвела волосы с его лба и погладила ладонью щеку.

 

\- Все не так, Магнус. Иначе ты давно уже списал бы его со счетов. И ушел, не оглядываясь, не стой он всех усилий.

 

Магнус вздохнул.

 

\- Он стоит всего мира.

 

\- Тогда держись за эту надежду, - Катарина поцеловала его в лоб, - Спокойной ночи, Магнус.

 

\- Спокойной, моя дорогая.

 

Магнус зарылся лицом в подушку, стискивая ее в руках и начал засыпать, вспоминая, как сладко было держать Алека в объятиях.

 

***

 

Алека разбудил едкий запах дыма.

 

Он вскочил с кровати, и, спотыкаясь, в полусне, вбежал на кухню.

 

\- Какого происходит?

 

Макс на секунду прекратил размахивать руками в попытках разогнать клубы дыма и повернулся к нему.

 

\- Я сдуру попросил Иззи приглядеть за беконом, пока ходил отлить.

 

\- Ты попросил только присмотреть за ним, - запротестовала сидящая на кухонном столе Иззи. – А не переворачивать!

 

Макс – как обычно бывало по утрам – еще не надел протез, поэтому прислонялся бедром к кухонной стойке, балансируя на одной ноге. Он щелкнул щипцами и ткнул ими в ее сторону.

 

\- Переворачивание входит в присмотр по умолчанию.

 

\- Я не виновата, что в моем присутствии все возгорается, - лукаво улыбаясь, заметила Иззи.

 

Макс закатил глаза.

 

\- Я, конечно, в курсе, что ты просто бомба…

 

Иззи и Алек оба в унисон воскликнули.

 

\- Секс бомба.

 

Иззи ухмыльнулась и дала Алеку воздушное пять.

 

\- Господи, ниспошли мне терпения, - пробормотал Макс. – Только давайте без вызова полиции и пожарных. Хоть мой киш цел остался.

 

Алек хмыкнул.

 

\- Дай мне щипцы. Я закончу готовить завтрак, а ты присядь, Макс.

 

Тот подвинулся вперед, опираясь на стол и стойку, и шлепнулся на стул рядом с Иззи, закидывая ногу на стул напротив.

 

Алек выбросил подгоревший бекон и положил на сковородку новый.

 

\- Ты знаешь, я люблю тебя, Из, но так рано ты у меня еще никогда не появлялась. Что стряслось?

 

\- Мне не особо удалось поспать прошлой ночью, - начала она, отпивая кофе, – Думаю, тебе тоже.

 

Он спал, но сон был тревожным.

 

\- Как обстоят дела?

 

\- Мы подготовили основательный план для любого возможного развития событий, – твердо произнесла она, и Алеку моментально стало легче. – Я составила несколько черновых вариантов пресс-релиза, если понадобится сделать какое-то срочное заявление. Посмотри в почте, когда будет время, и сообщи, нужны ли какие-то кардинальные изменения.

 

\- Уверен, там все отлично, - заверил ее Алек. Иззи смерила его взглядом. – Ладно. Посмотрю после завтрака.

 

\- Я не смогу сегодня пойти с тобой на мероприятие, - добавила Иззи. – Придется остаться в офисе на случай, если что-то пойдет не так. Одна из коллег меня заменит. Она будет со мной на связи.

 

\- А у меня сегодня экзамен, - сказал Макс, - я тоже не смогу прийти. Прости.

 

\- Учеба намного важнее, - настоял Алек, - Со мной будет Лидия, не переживайте.

 

Иззи поднялась, чтобы подлить себе и Алеку кофе. А потом облокотилась бедром о стойку.

 

\- Лидия тоже за то, чтобы ускориться.

 

Алек вскинулся от ее слов.

 

\- Ты уже все ей рассказала?

 

\- Послушай, я знаю, что она твой друг, а не подружка – и это намного облегчает процесс, но ей тоже стоит быть готовой. Она не может сегодня идти к Гэллант, не понимая всей ситуации. И не смотря на потенциальный удар по своей репутации, она все равно согласилась пойти, поэтому _тебе_ стоит сказать ей большое спасибо.

 

\- Черт. Из-за моего каминг-аута ей начнут задавать вопросы, - он должен был ей, по меньшей мере, груду рубинов, а не просто «спасибо».

 

\- Именно.

 

Алек отпил кофе и продолжил сосредоточенно переворачивать бекон, чтоб не встречаться с проницательным взглядом сестры.

 

\- Ты, эм, говорила с Магнусом?

 

\- Прошлым вечером, - краем глаза он видел, что она все еще пристально на него смотрит. – А ты?

 

\- Нет, с его ухода.

 

\- Алек, - сердито произнесла она, - Когда я сказала, что вам нельзя видеться, я не имела в виду, что вам вообще нужно перестать общаться. Ты можешь звонить и писать ему.

 

\- Я не знаю, что сказать, - он пожал плечами.

 

\- Как на счет _привет_ или _доброе утро_? Понимаю, вчера был трудный день, но сейчас вы нужны друг другу как никогда. Обстоятельства сложились просто сумасшедшие, но на самом деле между вами ничего не изменилось.

 

Взгляд Алека метнулся в их сторону, но Макс неуловимо качнул головой. Он ничего не говорил Иззи.

 

Алек, наконец, встретился с ней взглядом.

 

\- Я поцеловал его.

 

Она нахмурилась.

 

\- И? Ты и раньше это делал.

 

\- Прошлым вечером… после твоего ухода… это был первый раз.

 

Иззи выглядела расстроенной.

 

\- О, Алек. Я решила, раз ты ночевал у него…

 

Тот перебил ее.

 

\- Я, правда, не хочу об этом говорить.

 

\- Хорошо, - Иззи сжала пальцами плечо на другой руке и села рядом с Максом.

 

Полный решимости больше не говорить ни слова, Алек вернулся к приготовлению завтрака. Он вытащил бекон из сковородки и открыл духовку. Затем отрезал от овощного киша три куска и разложил по тарелкам.

 

Иззи еле слышно шепнула что-то Максу и ткнула пальцем в экран, тот отбрил ее коротким _заткнись_.

 

Алек достал из ящика вилки и салфетки и взял со стойки две тарелки.

 

\- О чем спорите?

 

Макс закрыл ноутбук.

 

\- Как обычно.

 

Алек поставил перед ними завтрак.

 

\- Исправляет ошибки в твоем эссе?

 

Макс рассмеялся.

 

\- Сестры бывают такими занудами.

 

\- Раз так, я забираю весь твой бекон, - Иззи стащила кусок с его тарелки и откусила сразу половину.

 

Алек забрал свою тарелку и присоединился к ним - спор между Максом и Иззи почти достиг крика.

 

Он улыбнулся.

 

Ему хотелось, чтобы Магнус был здесь.

 

***

Магнус моргнул, открывая глаза и вздрагивая – их резало от света. В горле пересохло, и ему явно стоило восполнить водный баланс, чтобы унять тупую, раскалывающую голову на двое боль. В остальном он был в порядке, что немедленно вызвало глухое раздражение. Он не собирался напиваться прошлым вечером, но ему хотелось пострадать, а похмелье стало бы идеальным подспорьем.

 

Магнус дошел до ванной комнаты, умылся, а затем двинулся на кухню, залезая в холодильник, чтобы достать мороженое. Если похмелье его миновало, то он мог страдать и по-другому. Магнус достал из ящика ложку и снял с контейнера крышку. Кофта Алека все еще висела на спинке одного из барных стульев, и Магнус пристроился рядом, зачерпывая огромную ложку мороженого. Председатель у его ног смотрел на него с осуждением.

 

\- Закон не запрещает есть мороженое на завтрак, - произнес он в свою защиту. Явно не впечатленный аргументом Председатель глаз не отвел. – Это мороженое со вкусом коричных булочек – следовательно, это завтрак. Завтрак чемпионов.

 

Усы его кота осуждающе повисли.

 

\- Ладно. Завтрак чемпионов с разбитым сердцем.

 

Председатель прыгнул на стул рядом с Магнусом, сбрасывая кофту Алека на пол и сворачиваясь на ней в клубок.

 

Тот даже не смог возмутиться. Если бы он был таким же маленьким, то присоединился бы к своему коту. Магнус страдальчески запустил ложку в контейнер.

 

\- Я тоже по нему скучаю.

 

***

 Алек достал телефон, открывая переписку с Магнусом.

 

Прошли уже сутки с его последнего сообщения – _Я в пути_.

 

И ничего с тех пор.

 

Алек все еще не знал, что сказать.

 

Пока он был на командном сборе, тренировался, еще раз был на сборе, где они смотрели записи игр Пингвинов – их соперников второго тура плэй-офф - _доброе утро_ медленно перетекло в _добрый день_. Чем больше проходило времени, тем меньше уверенности он чувствовал.

 

Алек не пытался связаться с Магнусом, но и Магнус ничего ему не писал. Они так и не обсудили, что делать с Себастьяном Моргенштерном… Но после разделенного поцелуя его первое сообщение Магнусу не могло быть по работе…

 

Не давая себе лишнего времени на размышления, Алек глубоко вздохнул, набрал сообщение и нажал отправить.

 

***

Имоджен смотрела на него пронзительным цепким взглядом – Магнус разорвал зрительный контакт и глянул на экран своего телефона.

 

Сохранить лицо ему пришлось усилием воли, потому что на экране он увидел имя Алека, а под ним…

 

_Привет :)_

 

Он не хотел писать первым, чтобы Алеку не казалось, будто на него давят. Но Магнус солгал бы, утверждая, что не ждал весточки – не надеялся, что Алек не жалеет о поцелуе. А теперь…

 

Он пытался спрятать норовящую появиться на лице широченную улыбку абсолютно влюбленного человека. Кем он, собственно говоря, и был.

 

Как лишь одно слово могло оказать на него столь сокрушительный эффект, но при этом заставить ощутить прилив сил и уверенности? Одно слово, звучавшее музыкой. Эпической новеллой. Магнус помнил каждый раз, когда Алек с робкой улыбкой на губах приветствовал его подобным простым словом.

 

И этого чуть заметного подъема губ – не говоря уже о целых предложениях, которые те складывали – было достаточно для его полной капитуляции.

 

Он разблокировал телефон, чтобы ответить.

 

_Привет, прекрасный. Я на встрече, увидимся сегодня._

 

Алек ответил сразу же. _Ок :)_

 

Имоджен откашлялась, привлекая его внимание.

 

\- Что-то важное?

 

 _Самое_ важное на свете.

 

\- Хороший агент всегда нарасхват, - ответил Магнус. Он поставил телефон на беззвучный режим и сосредоточился на Имоджен. – Как я уже говорил, на этой неделе у меня запланированы встречи в Далласе и ЛА с двумя потенциальными клиентами и важными контактами. И Тесса подписала контракт на новое шоу.

 

\- Есть еще хорошие новости? – Имоджен невозмутимо листала что-то на своем золотистом ноутбуке.

 

Магнус решил, что это уже неплохо.

 

\- Ко мне приходил Джейс Вэйланд, хочет, чтобы я представлял его интересы. Я просмотрел его текущий контракт. Агентство, с которым он работает в данный момент, отпустит его без последствий, но, если предложим им символический процент от следующего контракта, то переход в принципе пройдет без сучка, без задоринки. Памятуя затяжной процесс с тем калифорнийским агентством, уверен, Вы хотели бы избежать юридической волокиты так же, как и я.

 

Имоджен кивнула.

 

\- О каком проценте идет речь?

 

\- Полпроцента от его нового контракта с Ангелами, но и только. О следующих контрактах, которые организуем мы, речи не идет. Вэйланд принесет нам миллионы.

 

\- Посмотрим, как пройдут переговоры. Мое согласие у тебя есть. – Имоджен отложила ручку и испытующе на него посмотрела. – Что-то еще?

 

Она слишком хорошо его знала.

 

Магнус заставил себя не ерзать.

 

\- Нам необходимо обсудить Алека Лайтвуда.

 

Она выгнула бровь.

 

\- Разве?

 

\- Вы уже знаете о первой встрече с Себастьяном Моргенштерном, когда он пытался вернуть его обратно в Моргенштерн&Моргенштерн с помощью чека на изрядную сумму.

 

Имоджен кивнула.

 

\- И Алек отклонил предложение, да.

 

\- Моргенштерна не устроил его ответ, поэтому он провел весьма гнусное и довольно незаконное расследование, собрав на него некоторые материалы. – Магнус поднял с пола конверт и протянул его Имоджен. – Вы знаете, я против раскрытия чьей-либо ориентации, но еще до Моргенштерна Алек согласился на разговор с Вами о ребрендинге и последовательном каминг-ауте.

 

\- Алек…? – она не открыла конверт.

 

\- Гомосексуалист.

 

Имоджен прикусила губу и раскрыла конверт, доставая фотографии на свет. Просматривала она их… бесстрастно.

 

Магнус кружил указательным пальцем по подушечке большого, давая Имоджен время оценить ситуацию полностью.

 

\- Моргенштерн предоставил мне эти фотографии вчера. С угрозой, что, если Алек не вернется к нему и не поможет вернуть других клиентов, благодаря своему медийному статусу, он раскроет его ориентацию. Так как Алек и так собирался совершить каминг-аут, такой ход событий мы могли бы повернуть в свою сторону, но Моргенштерн узнал кое-что и из _моего_ прошлого.

 

Магнус сделал глубокий вдох и стиснул зубы. Он избегал даже думать о своем детстве, пока прошлым вечером ему не пришлось рассказать о нем Алеку. Воспоминания дались нелегко, пробили ощутимую брешь в броне, а сейчас это было непозволительно.

 

\- Судя по вчерашнему разговору, он знает все. И думает, что, раскрыв мое прошлое, навредит мне, но это навредит только Алеку.

 

Имоджен была хорошо осведомлена о причинах довольно нестандартного приезда Магнуса в Штаты. Все детали его иммиграционного процесса были выявлены во время проверки при приеме на работу. Но Магнус не знал, как она отреагирует на новости вкупе с информацией об угрозе Алеку.

 

Молчание затягивалось, и Магнус все же неловко заерзал.

 

\- По крайней мере, у меня сложилось такое впечатление.

 

\- Твое прошлое не является проблемой ни для меня, ни для менеджмента, - наконец, ответила Имоджен, - Если бы это было так, то ты не работал бы здесь. Ориентация Алека для нас также не проблема.

 

Имоджен была умной. Прагматичной. Он не ожидал от нее никакого другого ответа, однако все равно заметно расслабился.

 

Она отложила фото в сторону и перевела на Магнуса стальной взгляд.

 

\- Но вкупе это все равно создает нам пиар проблему. Я понимаю, как можно истолковать эти фотографии, но хотела бы услышать объяснение от тебя. Какие у Вас с Алеком отношения?

 

\- Я его агент, - коротко ответил Магнус, встречаясь с ней взглядом, - И мы друзья.

 

\- Хотя у нас и разные характеры, Магнус, я уважаю тебя. Ты много раз доказывал свою компетентность и никогда мне не лгал, – она нахмурилась, – Прошу тебя не начинать сейчас.

 

\- Мы с Алеком _действительно_ друзья. Если говорить прямо…? – Имоджен коротко кивнула, - У нас с Алеком не было секса. Сейчас между нами не может быть никаких других отношений помимо деловых.

 

\- Не может или не будет?

 

\- И то, и другое. В данный момент я настроен защитить Алека и его карьеру, а также интересы агентства.

 

\- «Сейчас», «в данный момент». Ты весьма осторожно выбираешь слова, - заметила Имоджен.

 

Так и было, и он не стал скрывать, что его приоритеты могут измениться.

 

\- Да, это так.

 

Имоджен наклонилась вперед и повернула экран своего компьютера к Магнусу.

 

\- Теперь снимки, которые я получила сегодня утром, обретают смысл.

 

На экране оказались другие фотографии, не те, что в конверте, но на всех были они с Алеком. Подтекст был един. Магнус внимательно просмотрел их с внешним спокойствием, хотя внутри все клокотало от коварства Моргенштерна, и снова взглянул на Имоджен. Его гнев был обращен на одного человека, но это была не она.

 

\- Полагаю, стоит расстроиться, что Вы устроили мне проверку, но сейчас у меня и так полно забот.

 

\- Это была не проверка, скорее возможность самому рассказать правду.

 

Магнус хмыкнул, но на губах все равно появилась улыбка. Имоджен оказалась на своем месте не просто так, для этого требовалась определенная изворотливость.

 

Он не стал развивать тему.

 

\- Надеюсь, вы сообщите каждому нашему агенту, что, если у них еще остались клиенты, которые работают с Моргенштерн&Моргенштерн, им стоит посоветовать перевести финансы в другое место.

 

\- Но только, когда агентство перестанет быть замешано в возможном скандале, и мы убедимся в безопасности Алека.

 

Магнус кивнул.

 

\- Я согласен.

 

Имоджен развернула экран обратно и хлопнула ладонями по столу.

 

\- Я уверена, что у тебя уже есть контр-план наших дальнейших действий.

 

\- Мы вместе с пиар-агентством сейчас разрабатываем тактику действий и планируем каминг-аут Алека – оба будут доступны для Вашего рассмотрения уже сегодня, чуть позже. Днем у меня намечен телефонный разговор с Дот, мы также договорились о встрече, когда я буду в Далласе.

 

Имоджен нахмурилась.

 

\- С Доротеей Роллинс?

 

\- Моргенштерн ставит под удар и контракт Алека с Гэллант, - объяснил Магнус, - Дот пойдет нам навстречу, но, если все откроется сегодня, она вряд ли сможет сохранить его контракт.

 

\- Ты как всегда предусмотрителен.

 

Магнус взмахнул рукой в воздухе, криво улыбаясь.

 

\- Пытаюсь колдовать.

 

Имоджен вытянулась в кресле.

 

\- Я хотела бы прояснить один момент – если что-то между тобой и Алеком изменится, ты больше не сможешь быть его агентом.

 

\- Я это понимаю, как и Алек, - спокойно ответил Магнус, - Я бы хотел провести переговоры по его контракту сам, но, если что-то между нами изменится, я умываю руки. И независимо от этого, мы должны подумать о подходящей кандидатуре мне на замену, чтобы не потерять такого клиента. Сейчас у нас нет сотрудников, которые могли бы ему подойти. Но мое мнение может и измениться.

 

Губы Имоджен дрогнули.

 

\- Не думала, что это возможно.

 

Магнус махнул рукой.

 

-В соответствующих обстоятельствах я становлюсь весьма гибким.

 

Имоджен покачала головой, еле заметно улыбаясь.

 

Магнус поднялся, оставляя конверт на ее столе. Фотографии были ему больше не нужны.

 

\- До встречи сегодня вечером.

 

\- Как ты думаешь, Себастьян Моргенштерн там появится?

 

Этот вопрос шел первым в списке его беспокойств.

 

\- Не знаю. Но во имя Алека, надеюсь, что нет.

 

\- Магнус, - теперь Имоджен действительно улыбалась, - Ты становишься поистине беспощадным, когда тебе бросают вызов. Я не беспокоюсь за Алека или за тебя. Если Себастьяну дороги его деньги и его голова, то во имя _него_ самого, надеюсь, он там не появится.

 

Магнус кивнул и покинул ее кабинет – зажёгшаяся надежда облегчала каждый его шаг.

 

***

 

Алек налил Лидии стакан воды. Она уже успела хорошенько побледнеть, пока он обрисовывал ей всю ситуацию полностью. Вероятно, Иззи прагматично поделилась с ней лишь основными фактами, что кардинально отличалось от эмоциональной тирады, которую Алек только что невольно на нее вывалил.

 

\- Я говорил намного дольше, чем хотел, - извинился Алек, протягивая ей стакан.

 

Лидия сделала глоток и покачала головой.

 

\- Тебе явно нужно было выговориться. Хотя после всего, что я услышала, стоило захватить с собой фляжку чего-нибудь покрепче.

 

Алек ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Она бы отлично подошла к твоему платью.

 

Лидия сидела на самом краю стула, чтобы не измять пурпурное, точно по фигуре платье-футляр, надетое специально для вечера Гэллант. Она потянула подол вниз, к коленям.

 

\- Я могла бы нацепить набедренную кобуру, как у девчонок в вестернах. Мне бы пошло, да?

 

\- Мне всегда казалось, что до нее проблематично добраться, - заметил Алек, падая рядом на диван. Он хмыкнул и пожал плечами. – Хотя, что я знаю о том, как носить каблуки или юбку.

 

\- Думаю, смысл всех тайных приспособлений в том, чтобы люди ни о чем не догадались. И считали тебя обычной женщиной, а дерзкой девчонкой, которая мало того, что напичкана оружием, так еще любит заложить за воротник.

 

\- Ты такая дерзкая, - поддразнил ее Алек.

 

Лидия просияла.

 

\- Сама знаю, - она кивнула в его сторону, - Ты, эм, так в спортивках и пойдешь?

 

\- Жду, когда мне привезут костюм, - Алек откашлялся, - Я попросил Магнуса выбрать что-нибудь. Несколько недель назад. Ну, знаешь, до всех этих… событий.

 

Лидия изучала его несколько мгновений, а затем мягко произнесла:

 

\- У тебя меняется лицо, когда ты произносишь его имя.

 

Алек прикусил губу, чтобы не расплыться в глупой ухмылке.

 

\- Это здорово, Алек. Я рада за тебя.

 

Раздался стук в дверь, и он подскочил с места – отчасти, чтобы не отвечать на последние слова Лидии, и отчасти, потому что весь день лелеял надежду, что костюм ему привезет именно Магнус.

 

Он распахнул дверь – за ней оказалась Клэри с перекинутыми через плечо чехлом для одежды и сумкой.

 

Она улыбнулась.

 

\- Привет.

 

\- Привет, - рассеяно ответил он, окидывая взглядом пустой коридор за ее спиной.

 

Клэри вздохнула.

 

\- Магнуса нет. Прости.

 

Алек нахмурился и впустил ее.

 

\- Привет, Лидия, - поприветствовала ее Клэри. – Выглядишь шикарно.

 

\- Спасибо! Воспользовалась сайтом Rent the Runway, - Лидия выставила вперед бедро, изображая супермодель, и надула губы. Клэри рассмеялась.

 

Алек задрал брови и закрыл дверь.

                                                                                                                                              

\- Вы двое как-то чересчур дружелюбны друг с другом. Мне уже начинать беспокоиться, что ты сейчас украдешь мою подставную подружку, Фрэй?

 

Лидия стукнула его по спине сумочкой.

 

\- Мы ходим в одну школу кикбоксинга вместе с Иззи, хотя я уже пропустила несколько недель. Как новый преподаватель?

 

\- Все так же, - проинформировала ее Клэри, - слишком много бицепсов и никакой задницы.

 

\- А твоя задница уже выглядит, - Алек замахал в ее сторону руками, избегая опускать взгляд ниже уровня глаз, - весьма круглой.

 

Клэри выгнула бровь, и Алек замялся.

 

\- Мы можем уже поехать? Пожалуйста?

 

Клэри повесила чехол на дверь.

 

\- Конечно. Уверена, ты уже готов.

 

\- Я готов оттуда _уехать_ , а я еще даже не там, - у Алека резко упало настроение. – Как думаешь, есть вероятность, что они не заметят моего отсутствия?

 

Лидия закатила глаза.

 

\- Может, это поможет, - Клэри порылась в сумке. – Магнус просил тебе передать.

 

У Алека участилось сердцебиение. Он принял из рук Клэри коробку, пальцы тронули лежащую сверху записку.

 

_Не хочу, чтобы все, что происходит с нами сейчас, было связано с печалью и сожалением. Нас еще столько ждет впереди…_

_-М_

 

Алек отложил записку, прочитал вытесненную на глянцевой коробке надпись и расхохотался.

 

Это было люксовое мыло, которым пользовался Магнус. Точно такое же, каким Алек … успел насладиться в его душе. Значит, _еще столько ждет впереди_ … Только Магнус мог придать совершенно безобидной на первый взгляд вещи эротический подтекст. Слава богу, что ни Клэри, ни Лидия не потребовали от него объяснений. Хотя по разлившемуся на щеках румянцу все было понятно и так.

 

\- И вот что он выбрал для тебя на сегодняшний вечер, - Клэри с улыбкой протянула ему маленькую черную коробочку. – Крылья для его Ангела. Его слова.

 

Алек отложил первый подарок и открыл коробочку. Внутри оказался серебряный браслет, словно сотканный из перышек. _Крылья для его Ангела_. Высокопарные, звучащие словно музыка слова, точно в стиле _Магнуса_.

 

Алек проглотил появившийся в горле комок, пытаясь унять разрастающийся в груди обжигающий шар, и надел браслет. Он посмотрел на Клэри и Лидию, обе внимательно следили за его реакцией.

 

Алек провел ладонью по подбородку, пытаясь скрыть смущение.

 

\- Это тоже взято напрокат? Как костюм?

 

Клэри покачала головой.

 

\- Нет, он твой.

 

Алек просто кивнул, неуверенный, что его не подведет голос.

 

\- Давай уже, - попросила Клэри, - Надевай костюм и дай мне тебя сфотографировать, чтобы отчитаться боссу, так ли он подчеркивает твои широкие плечи, как они того заслуживают. И еще у меня есть четкие инструкции сделать снимок в полный рост, чтобы он смог убедиться в полном сочетании с брэндом Гэллант и, цитирую, что твоя восхитительная борода все еще на месте.

 

Как будто он мог ее сбрить, зная, что для Магнуса это неиссякаемый источник радости.

 

\- Ладно. Я пойду, - он показал за спину, - туда.

 

Лидия и Клэри понимающе переглянулись. Алек снял чехол с костюмом с двери и закрылся в спальне. Он положил его на кровать и медленно расстегнул - ему не терпелось увидеть выбор Магнуса.

 

Алек улыбнулся, увидев содержимое. У Магнуса все-таки был безупречный вкус. Из чехла он достал классический темно-серый костюм и синюю рубашку с белыми пуговицами. Галстука внутри не оказалось. Просто, стильно. Исключительно.

 

Алек взглянул на лейбл и усмехнулся. Том Форд.

 

Следовало помнить, что Магнус обращал внимание на все, что Алек ему говорил.

 

Он оделся, оставил верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке расстегнутой, и зашел в ванную, чтобы зачесать волосы назад и еще раз убедиться в идеальном состоянии бороды. Алек взял гребешок, внезапно замирая, осознав, что он держит в руках подарок Магнуса.

 

Алек хмыкнул.

 

Гребешок. Браслет. Книга на прикроватной тумбочке и аудиокнига в телефоне. Пустая вешалка в шкафу, на которой раньше висела его ангельская кофта. Костюм на благотворительный вечер ему тоже выбрал Магнус. Даже _долбанное мыло_ было от него.

 

Он был окружен вещами, которые напоминали о присутствии Магнуса в его жизни. Он всегда скрупулёзно следил за собой, не позволяя ничему вокруг даже намекнуть на его гомосексуализм. Но Магнус уже был так тесно связан со всеми аспектами его жизни, и Алек мечтал о большем.

 

Тяжесть браслета на запястье обнадеживала. Напоминала.

 

Он не знал, что ждало его сегодняшним вечером, но был уверен – чтобы ни случилось, Магнус будет рядом.

 

Из отражения в зеркале ему улыбалось знакомое лицо, и он c нежностью покачал головой.

 

Макс был прав – Магнус делал его счастливым.

 

Клэри и Лидия разговаривали, сидя рядом на диване. Когда Алек зашел в гостиную, обе подняли на него глаза.

 

Он засунул одну руку в карман, а другой взмахнул над головой.

 

\- Как волосы?

 

\- Хоть сейчас на красную дорожку, Алек, - ободряюще улыбнулась ему Лидия.

 

\- Так и есть, - шагнула к нему Клэри, - О, Магнус еще кое о чем попросил.

 

Она потянулась и, прежде чем Алек успел запротестовать, расстегнула вторую пуговицу на его рубашке. Затем она шагнула назад, достала телефон и сделала фото. Алек хмыкнул, закрывая лицо ладонью.

 

\- Убери, Алек, - запротестовала Клэри, отводя его руку в сторону.

 

Он уступил – позволяя сделать первую из множества фотографий, для которых сегодня придется позировать. Алек изменил выражение лица на «я-такой-серьезный-спортсмен», и Клэри защелкала камерой.

 

Затем печатая что-то в телефоне, добавила:

 

\- Ваша машина приедет через двадцать минут. Мне пора выдвигаться на место. Агентство в последний момент увеличило количество гостей, и нужно убедиться, что они занесены в список, – она подняла голову от экрана телефона, - Вам понадобится что-то еще?

 

\- Хорошее оправдание, чтобы не появляться там сегодня? – попытался Алек.

 

Клэри безмятежно улыбнулась.

 

\- Увидимся на вечеринке.

 

\- С меня коктейль за пропуск кикбоксинга, - предложила Лидия.

 

Алек фыркнул.

 

\- Почти уверен, что напитки будут наливать бесплатно. Но если нет, то сегодня они точно за мой счет, – он взял Клэри под руку, провожая до двери.

 

Когда за ней закрылась дверь, Алек повернулся к Лидии.

 

\- Так. Мне лучше, но я все равно нервничаю.

 

\- Все будет хорошо, - мягко сказал она.

 

Алек глубоко вздохнул.

 

\- Ты не можешь знать наверняка.

 

\- Могу. Может, не сегодня, но когда-нибудь точно будет. – Лидия открыла сумочку и достала пудру. – Позволишь? Лоб немного блестит и…

 

Она кивнула в его сторону.

 

\- Давай нанесем на Т-зону немного пудры? Блеска будет по минимуму.

 

\- Не знаю, что такое Т-зона, но окей. На мне за этот месяц косметики было больше, чем за последние несколько лет.

 

Лидия улыбнулась уголком губ.

 

\- Расскажешь об этом, когда будем ехать в машине, – она припудрила Алеку лицо и убрала футляр в сумочку, беря его под руку и разворачиваясь к зеркалу, – Мы хорошо вместе смотримся.

 

Они выглядели как пара. Молодые. Красивые. У их ног лежал весь мир.

 

И все это было ложью.

 

Алек встретился с ней глазами в отражении.

 

\- Это последний раз, Лидия. Я больше не могу притворяться.

 

Она потянула его за руку, пока он не повернулся к ней.

 

\- Я твой друг, Алек. И я здесь, чтобы поддержать тебя. Мы никогда не заявляли о наших отношениях официально. Ты целовал меня в щеку, клал руку мне на талию или обнимал, не больше. И мне хочется думать, что _наша_ дружба – не притворство.

 

Алек помрачнел.

 

\- Это не… я не имел в виду ничего такого, - он вздохнул, - ты же понимаешь, о чем я?

 

Лидия печально улыбнулась.

 

\- Понимаю, – она отстранилась и двинулась в сторону кухни. – Я знаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы от тебя пахло алкоголем на интервью, но ты же не будешь против, если я совершу набег на твой бар?

 

\- Черт. Я так занят своими переживаниями, что не удосужился поблагодарить тебя за сегодняшний вечер. И даже не спросил, как у тебя дела, - тут Алек понял, что Лидия ждет от него ответа и кивнул.

 

Она вытащила из бара бутылку виски и налила себе шот, опрокидывая его залпом. Эта дерзкая девчонка с пристрастием к алкоголю считала себя его другом, и Алек был ей благодарен.

 

\- Вы с Джейсом много разговаривали после того, как он получил травму. Между вами что-то есть? Помимо стандартного флирта.

 

Она убрала бутылку обратно в бар.

 

\- Хочешь сравнить информацию из двух источников?

 

\- Я вообще не спрашивал Джейса о тебе. Вытащить из него что-то, о чем он не хочет говорить, практически невозможно.

 

Лидия насмешливо выгнула бровь, возвращаясь обратно в гостиную.

 

Алек почесал затылок.

 

\- Да, да, да. Знаю, я такой же.

 

\- Скажем так, моя личная жизнь _не стоит на месте_ , как и все остальное с тех пор, как умер Джон.

 

\- Значит, и работа тоже?

 

Лидия раскрыла сумочку, доставая из нее помаду, и поправила макияж.

 

\- Все по-честному. Это родители хотели, чтобы я стала адвокатом, не я. Поэтому я и взяла тайм-аут, чтобы все сделать правильно.

 

В дверь позвонили, и Алек практически подскочил. Он тронул рукой запястье с браслетом, пытаясь успокоиться.

 

Лидия защелкнула крышечку на тюбике с помадой и повернулась к нему. С красными губами, соблазнительными бедрами, источающая уверенность.

 

\- Пошли, Лайтвуд. Победа за нами.

 

***

 

Водитель распахнул перед ними дверь - Алек вышел из машины, тут же освещенный вспышками фотокамер, и подал руку Лидии.

 

Рядом словно из-под земли появилась клубничная блондинка в черном коктейльном платье.

 

\- Мистер Лайтвуд? Я Мэг из Alicante Public Relations. У вас будут какие-либо вопросы или замечания, прежде чем мы приступим к общению с прессой?

 

Алек сглотнул. Он прочитал все черновые варианты написанных Иззи заявлений и отлично знал - Мэг здесь, чтобы помочь ему, если репортеры начнут задавать не связанные с хоккеем или Гэллант вопросы. Но, положа руку на сердце, невозможно было быть полностью готовым к возможному публичному и совершенно недобровольному каминг-ауту. Он поправил браслет на запястье и покачал головой.

 

\- Тогда идем. Прошу сюда.

 

\- Подожди, поправлю тебе воротник, - потянула его назад Лидия, ступая ближе и кидая взгляд на пиарщицу, удостоверяясь, что та их не слышит. Она посмотрела ему в глаза. – Все _будет_ хорошо. Дыши. Улыбайся. Считай, что этот вечер - обычная пресс-конференция, ты бывал на таких сотню раз.

 

Алек внял первому из ее советов и глубоко вздохнул.

 

\- Спасибо, что пришла со мной.

 

\- Ты это уже говорил.

 

\- Довольно завуалированно. Так что, спасибо.

 

Лидия улыбнулась и разгладила ладонями лацканы его пиджака.

 

\- На мне шикарное платье. Вечерний макияж. И я провожу время вне офиса – с друзьями. Мне весело, Алек.

 

\- Ну, хорошо, что хоть кому-то из нас сегодня будет весело, - проворчал тот и приобнял рассмеявшуюся Лидию за талию.

 

Они попозировали вместе нескольким фотографам, а затем Мэг отвела Лидию в сторону, чтобы репортеры сосредоточились только на Алеке. Тот в свою очередь лихорадочно пытался уговорить свои потовые железы приостановить бурную трудовую деятельность хотя бы на этот вечер. Все фотографы одновременно хотели завладеть его вниманием, выкрикивая вопросы из разряда «сколько игр продлится следующий этап» – разжигая дух соперничества среди своего брата –приверженцев Ангелов и Пингвинов - и Алек начал улыбаться по-настоящему.

 

Затем настала очередь журналистов и стандартного набора вопросов, над ответами на которые он мог не задумываться в принципе, потому что они въелись на подкорку его сознания еще, когда он только начинал восхождение к профессиональному олимпу. И Алек расслабился еще больше.

 

Под конец интервью он заметил обнимающего Лидию Джейса – они стояли на благопристойном расстоянии друг от друга.

 

\- Давай сюда, Вэйланд, - окликнул он его, - Не заставляй камеру тебя дожидаться.

 

Широко улыбающийся Джейс моментально оказался рядом, хлопая Алека по спине. Они вместе сфотографировались и раздали несколько автографов, а когда Джейс скрылся внутри, к Алеку снова подошла Мэг.

 

\- Мы почти закончили. Не так уж все и плохо, да?

 

\- Алек!

 

Он обернулся на оклик и увидел репортера спортивного канала NBC, с которой уже успел поговорить ранее.

 

\- Алек, прошу Вас, прокомментируйте, сенсационную новость. Пару минут, пока еще есть возможность?

 

Он застыл на месте. Стук сердца гулко отдавался в ушах, и он обернулся к Мэг, взглядом моля о помощи.

 

Дерьмо. Этого не могло случиться. Он был не готов.

 

Мэг прижала пальцы к наушнику, склонив голову набок – слушала кого-то на другом конце провода. Нервы Алека натянулись до предела, пока он ждал ее вердикта.

 

Она прикусила губу, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

 

\- Под этим металлическим навесом у меня весь вечер пропадает связь. Я не успела услышать комментарии Изабель, нас разъединило.

 

От вспышек фотокамер перед глазами все еще расплывался туман… Алек резко вдохнул, пытаясь унять надвигающуюся панику. Он кивнул репортеру, обозначая, что заметил ее, и протянул Мэг свой телефон, трясущимися пальцами вводя пароль.

 

\- Попробуй с моего. Мне нужно знать, что делать.

 

Она кивнула.

 

\- Дайте мне минуту.

 

Алек поморщился. Его инстинкт самосохранения взвился до перегрузочного максимума, вопя бежать. Оставаться и бороться казалось наихудшим вариантом.

 

Повернувшая Мэг хмурилась.

 

\- Ваш тоже не ловит.

 

Он повернулся к Лидии, уже зная ответ.

 

\- У меня то же самое.

 

Мэг отдала ему обратно телефон, и он задержал взгляд на заставке…

 

Эту фотографию сделала Иззи – Алек с Максом и Магнусом стояли в баре спиной к камере, во время празднования успешной седьмой игры первой серии. Макс в своей неизменной ангельской худи, Алек в простой черной футболке, и улыбающийся ему Магнус в кофте с вышитой цифрой 89 на спине.

 

Ответ на заданный Максом прошлым вечером вопрос был таким простым.

 

Алек больше не хотел быть ведомым _какими угодно_ страхами.

 

\- В остальных местах сигнал был хорошим, - произнесла Мэг, - Дайте мне минуту, и я свяжусь…

 

Он выпрямился во весь рост и посмотрел на нее.

 

\- Не нужно. Я поговорю с ними…

 

Мэг коротко кивнула.

 

\- Я подключусь, если будет необходимо.

 

Лидия шагнула к нему, касаясь ладонью лица и проводя большим пальцем по его щеке.

 

\- Эй, все в порядке.

 

Взгляд Алека заметался по ее лицу.

 

\- Даже, если... нет. То потом точно будет. Да?

 

\- Именно, - Лидия взяла его за руку и подтолкнула вперед, - Я рядом.

 

Когда они приблизились к репортеру, она сделала небольшой шаг назад, но осталась стоять рядом.

 

Алек выдавил улыбку и заставил себя говорить.

 

\- Сенсационная новость?

 

За спиной он вцепился пальцами в запястье другой руки, изо всех сил сжимая браслет.

 

Девушка поднесла ко рту микрофон.

 

\- Что Вы чувствуете, оказавшись среди претендентов на премию Вратарь Года?

 

Алек словно оказался в вакууме, на секунду перестав слышать - глаза изумленно расширились. Что она только что…? Он расцепил руки и тронул рот дрожащими пальцами.

 

\- Прошу прощения, что?

 

\- Объявлены финалисты премии Вратарь Года, - с улыбкой на лице произнесла репортер, - Вы в числе трех претендентов.

 

По венам заструилось облегчение. Алек глянул на Лидию – та сжала его руку, широко улыбаясь. Он повернулся обратно к репортеру, нервно усмехаясь и чувствуя, как его оставляет напряжение.

 

\- Я первый раз об этом слышу, но я… - Алек глубоко вздохнул, - Большая честь быть номинированным.

 

\- Старт в первом туре плэй-офф дался Вам нелегко, но крайние два матча отыграны практически идеально. Это изменение связано с чем-то конкретным?

 

\- На игру влияет очень много факторов. Но могу с уверенностью сказать, что Ангелы – лучшая команда, в которой мне приходилось играть, - объяснил Алек. Он произносил эти слова уже множество раз, но в них не было всей правды. – И у меня просто потрясающая команда поддержки вне льда.

 

Алек погладил большим пальцем перышки на браслете и улыбнулся.

 

\- Просто великолепная.

 

\- Спасибо, Алек.

 

В венах от радостной новости еще бурлил адреналин, и Алек заключил Лидию в объятия.

 

\- Пошли, Лайтвуд, - со смехом проговорила она, когда Алек, наконец, отпустил ее. – Пошли праздновать.

 

И он сделал шаг в сторону стеклянного Атриума – с высоко поднятой головой.

 

***

_Твой мужчина только что узнал, что номинирован на Вратаря Года._

 

Магнус широко улыбнулся пришедшему от Иззи сообщению. В нем было идеально абсолютно все. Незамутненное, недвусмысленное совершенство.

 

Его мужчина – и это словосочетание чересчур сильно ему нравилось – наконец, получал признание, которого заслуживал.

 

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре – пусть даже самый почетный гость еще был за ее пределами – кампания развернулась во всю свою медийную мощь, а Ангелы двигались во второй тур плэй-офф.

 

Тесса тронула его за руку, и Магнус вскинулся, прослеживая ее взгляд до входа – там появился Алек со следующей за ним Лидией. Из толпы вынырнул Джейс, захватывая его в медвежьи объятия и приподнимая над полом. Даже со своего места Магнус слышал его беспечный смех.

 

Все могло измениться за долю секунды, но Магнус был уверен, что это произойдет не сегодня.

 

***

 

Каждые несколько шагов Алека останавливали желающие поприветствовать и поздравить его люди. Даже Доротея Роллинс – директор по маркетингу из Гэллант, которая довольно отстраненно вела себя в первую встречу, очень тепло с ним поздоровалась.

 

Постепенно он продвигался вглубь вечеринки, продолжая уделять внимание людям, которые хотели минуту или десять его времени. Шли часы – он общался, пожимал руки, фотографировался, раздавал автографы – на плотных, глянцевых фотографиях кампании, которые огромными постерами висели на каждой стене, но так и не перекинулся даже словом с человеком, чей голос хотел бы услышать больше всего на свете.

 

Магнус находился с ним в одном помещении – всего в двадцати футах. Каждый раз, когда Алеку казалось, что он чувствует на себе его взгляд, его тянули в противоположном направлении, а когда он снова находил его глазами, тот уже был занят разговором с Тессой или кем-то другим.

 

Сейчас он стоял в окружении Клэри, Джейса и Лидии, но, положа руку на сердце, с трудом улавливал нить их разговора.

 

Алек с точностью запомнил, во что Магнус был одет за то количество раз, что удавалось на него взглянуть. На том был вышитый золотыми нитями пиджак и рубашка без ворота цвета бургунди с несколькими расстегнутыми пуговицами. Волосы были подняты наверх, а четкая линия подводки заострялась к уголкам глаз. И красные губы – такие же красные как за ужином с Алеком и его семьей. Он так хотел поцеловать их тем вечером.

 

Сегодня у Алека было лишь одно желание – поймать его взгляд и увидеть на губах Магнуса улыбку.

 

Он знал, сейчас Магнус отступил в сторону. Чтобы Алек чувствовал себя комфортно. С уважением отнесся к проведенной границе, к Лидии, которая пришла как его пара. Этим вечером Алек заперся в своем чулане на все замки, и пусть для этого были более чем веские причины, он твердо решил больше не продолжать такую жизнь.

 

Его не должны были видеть рядом с Магнусом.

 

Но Магнус был его агентом. Они работали вместе. С ним же можно просто поговорить… правда ведь?

 

Долбанный Себастьян Моргенштерн. Они с Магнусом никогда так долго не общались – даже, когда еще ненавидели друг друга – и он не мог больше вынести ни минуты.

 

\- Слушайте… - разговор прервался, как только Алек заговорил. Кажется, он бесцеремонно вторгся в их беседу.

 

\- Простите, просто я… - Алек снова взглянул на Магнуса, стараясь не потерять его в толпе.

 

Клэри проследила за его взглядом и попыталась спрятать смешок в кулаке.

 

Алек смерил ее взглядом.

 

\- Я пойду за напитками, - произнесла Лидия, - Клэри, Джейс, присоединитесь? Мне кажется, Алеку нужно поговорить кое с кем из агентства.

 

Джейс ухмыльнулся и хлопнул Алека по спине.

 

\- Передай от меня привет Магнусу, бро.

 

\- Получай удовольствие, - пропела Лидия и обняла Клэри с Джейсом, уводя их к бару.

 

Алек сделал глубокий вдох и двинулся через толпу в сторону Магнуса.

 

\- Как локти могут выглядеть так мужественно? – услышал он вопрос Тессы.

 

Алек положил вышеупомянутый локоть на высокий столик, за которым они стояли.

 

\- Это талант, Тесса.

 

\- Алек! – воскликнула она. – Не думала, что получится поздороваться с тобой.

 

Тот наклонился к ней, целуя в обе щеки. Отстранившись, он перевел взгляд на Магнуса, жадно впитывая глазами его облик.

 

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Бейн.

 

\- Мистер Лайтвуд, - Магнус окинул его взглядом, задерживаясь в вороте расстегнутой рубашки. – Викторианская эра еще никогда не выглядела такой современной.

 

\- Я ведь джентльмен.

 

Тесса фыркнула и махнула рукой на постеры.

 

\- В этой обнаженке нет ничего джентльменского.

 

\- Что типично для спортсменов, Тесса, - произнес Магнус, сопровождая слова изящной жестикуляцией, которую Алек никогда не оставлял без внимания, - Крепкие мускулы, волосатая грудь и космически дорогие изотоники в красивых бутылках – уже на полках вашего магазина.

 

Алеку хотелось перегнуться через стол и потянуть Магнуса на себя. Сцеловать с алых губ саркастическую насмешливую улыбку. Магнус смотрел на него, словно точно знал, о чем Алек думает. Тот удержал его прямой игривый взгляд чуть дольше необходимого, а потом повернулся к Тессе, изо всех сил пытаясь не сорваться прилюдно.

 

\- Ты пришла вместе с мужьями?

 

Тесса показала на противоположный конец зала.

 

\- Уилл и Джем вон там, у пирамиды из бутылок.

 

Алек проследил ее взгляд, замечая черноволосого мужчину, который указывал на стропила под куполом массивного атриума, и второго - с серебряными прядями в волосах, категорически качающего головой в ответ на его слова.

 

Магнус рассмеялся.

 

\- Нам стоит начать беспокоиться, от чего Джем пытается сейчас отговорить Уилла?

 

\- Уилл сегодня твоя пара – не моя, - произнесла Тесса, - Вот когда Джем согласится с ним, тогда уже стоит начать переживать.

 

Алек выгнул бровь.

 

\- Уилл - твоя пара на сегодня?

 

\- К сожалению, роман неудачный, - уголок его губ дернулся вверх, - Принимая во внимание то, что мы оба несвободны.

 

Сердце Алека не забилось быстрее после этого признания. Не забилось.

 

Он чуть склонил голову в бок и улыбнулся, нащупывая на запястье браслет.

 

\- Черт, - выругалась Тесса и ринулась вперед, выкрикивая, - Уилл, нет!

 

Алек проводил ее взглядом до места, где стояли Джейс, Уилл и Джем. Пока Уилл пытался влезть Джейсу на плечи, Джем… пытался удержать их равновесие?

 

Алек выдал смешок и повернулся к Магнусу.

 

\- Нам стоит ей помочь?

 

Магнус покачал головой.

 

\- Если кого-то и выкинут с этой вечеринки, лучше, если это будешь не ты.

 

\- Наверное, - согласился Алек. Он положил руки на стол и придвинулся к Магнусу так близко, как только мог. Они остались вдвоем и, хотя меньше всего он сейчас хотел думать о Себастьяне, ему нужно было услышать мнение Магнуса.

 

\- Думаешь, стоит еще переживать о сегодняшнем вечере?

 

\- О сегодняшнем? Нет. Со стороны Себастьяна было бы глупо предпринимать что-то сегодня. Твои акции только что взлетели до максимума, - Магнус лучисто улыбнулся, поднимая бокал, - Поздравляю с номинацией.

 

\- Спасибо. Я не ожидал.

 

\- А стоило бы, Александр. Ты этого заслуживаешь.

 

Магнус гордился им и не стеснялся говорить об этом вслух - Алек никак не мог привыкнуть и перестать смущаться.

 

\- Ты, эм… ты придёшь завтра на игру?

 

Магнус резко помрачнел.

 

\- Скорее всего мне не стоит приходить. Мне…

 

\- Не извиняйся, - прервал его Алек, - Я знаю, ты пришел, если бы мог.

 

Брови Магнуса сошлись на переносице, указательным пальцем он прокручивал кольцо на большом.

 

Алек начинал ненавидеть моменты, когда Магнус надевал свою защитную маску. Он просто хотел, чтобы тот был счастлив.

 

\- Жаль, ты не сможешь прийти, потому что, знаешь… Максу будет тебя не хватать.

 

\- Максу? Это интересно.

 

\- Ну, может еще Клэри и Иззи. И Саймону. Мне вообще кажется, что он на тебя запал.

 

Магнус фыркнул.

 

\- Я неотразим. Хотя, видимо, не настолько, чтобы по мне скучали абсолютно все.

 

\- Может, мне тоже немного будет тебя не хватать, - допустил Алек.

 

Магнус отпил шампанского и сдержанно улыбнулся. Когда он поставил бокал на стол, Алек добавил.

 

\- Ладно, очень не хватать.

 

Уголки его глаз дернулись вверх, губы приоткрылись в гортанном смешке, и он посмотрел точно на Алека.

 

Вот оно.

 

Этой улыбки Алек и ждал.

 

И, да, именно в ней он сейчас нуждался, но получив ее, мог думать только о том, чтобы снова поцеловать Магнуса. Может, два или три раза. Или просто не останавливаться. Никогда. Такая стратегия казалось самой лучшей.

 

Сейчас это было невозможно, но в ближайшем будущем их ждали изменения. И в данный момент у него было гораздо больше уверенности в этом, чем вчерашним вечером.

 

Алек пригладил ладонью бороду и поднялся. Как бы сильно ему не хотелось провести рядом с Магнусом весь вечер, нужно было еще пообщаться с людьми. И если он не уйдет немедленно, то _ближайшее будущее_ превратится в _сейчас_.

 

\- Ты не видел Алину или Хелен?

 

\- Да, они были тут. Но могли уже уйти. Эта вечеринка не совсем их…

 

\- Алек? – поприветствовала его Имоджен, подходя к их столику.

 

Тот шагнул вперед и поцеловал ее в щеку.

 

\- Спасибо, что пришли сегодня.

 

\- Сейчас уже можно говорить о чемпионате?

 

Алек покачал головой.

 

\- Завтра состоится первая игра второго тура. Пока можно говорить только об этом.

 

Имоджен взяла его за руки.

 

\- Тогда не буду пытаться тебя сглазить. Я лишь хотела сообщить, что у тебя есть полная поддержка агентства, чтобы ни произошло.

 

Алек изумленно воззрился на Магнуса. От глаз Имоджен это не укрылось.

 

\- И у Магнуса тоже. Наслаждайтесь остатком вечера.

 

Когда она отошла, Алек повернулся к Магнусу.

 

\- Это то, что я думаю?

 

Магнус кивнул.

 

\- Позвони мне, как доберешься до дома, Александр. Я все тебе расскажу. Нам стоит радоваться каждому, даже самому маленькому успеху.

 

***

 

Магнус стащил ботинки прямо у входной двери, сбросил пиджак на ближайший стул и прошел прямо в спальню. Силы были на исходе, но он не мог лечь спать, не поговорив с Алеком. Магнус прилег, облокотившись на изголовье, устроил телефон на животе и закрыл глаза.

 

Он ушел с вечеринки до Алека, поэтому понятия не имел, когда тот сможет сбежать от восторженной толпы, а уж тем более оказаться дома. Через несколько минут телефон зазвонил, и сердце Магнуса пропустило удар. Он снял трубку.

 

\- Уже дома? – спросил он Алека.

 

Тот с широкой улыбкой на лице шел по своей квартире.

 

\- Я ушел сразу после тебя. Лидия отлично проводила время с Клэри, Джейсом, Уиллом, Джемом и Тессой, но я уже был как выжатый лимон. Такие мероприятия просто убивают.

 

\- То есть ты можешь выдержать шестьдесят минут игрового времени в самом быстром спорте на свете и играть на одной из самых сложных позиций, а вечеринка тебя выматывает?

 

Алек кивнул.

 

\- Да.

 

Магнус рассмеялся.

 

\- Но тебе хотя бы было весело?

 

\- Подожди секунду. Только пиджак повешу.

 

\- Я буду просто счастлив посмотреть, как ты раздеваешься.

 

Алек закатил глаза.

 

\- Дай мне минуту.

 

Он отложил телефон, и перед Магнусом предстал белый потолок.

 

Сплошное разочарование.

 

\- Хотя бы поделись впечатлениями о вечере, пока раздеваешься, - поддел его Магнус.

 

Раздался смешок.

 

\- На самом деле я отлично провел время.

 

Картинка на экране пришла в движение, и Алек снова взял телефон. На нем все еще была рубашка, а волосы смешно торчали в разные стороны – будто он ерошил их пальцами.

 

\- Я бы хотел провести больше времени… ну, знаешь… с тобой. Но я, - Алек покачал головой, - Не знаю, как точно сказать, мне казалось, ты был рядом со мной весь вечер. И этот браслет… я не знаю. Он был на мне, и это… помогло. Спасибо.

 

Алек не носил никаких украшений, и Магнус не знал, как тот воспримет его подарок. Поэтому, после его слов, Магнус засиял.

 

\- Я рад, что он помог.

 

Картинка задрожала, и, когда Алек снова показался на экране, Магнус увидел, что тот сидит, облокотившись на гору подушек.

 

\- _Ты_ помог, Магнус. Ты будто всегда знаешь, что именно нужно делать. Расскажи про Имоджен.

 

Магнус глубоко вздохнул.

 

\- Короткая версия – мы обсудили ситуацию с Моргенштерном и твой планирующийся каминг-аут. Имоджен видела фото, мы проговорили дальнейшую стратегию. Как она и сказала сегодня, она полностью поддерживает нас с тобой. Еще она спрашивала, есть ли что-то между нами. Я ответил, что секса у нас не было.

 

Алек задрал брови.

 

\- Ты обсуждал нашу сексуальную жизнь с Имоджен Эрондейл?

 

 _Нашу сексуальную жизнь_. Магнус подавил улыбку.

 

\- Это самый честный ответ, который я мог ей дать, чтобы избежать дополнительных вопросов. То, что произошло между нами, должно там и остаться.

 

\- Верно.

 

Смотря, как по щекам Алека разливается румянец, Магнус немедленно возжелал добавить в их _сексуальную_ жизнь больше разнообразия _._

\- В любом случае, я уверен, что Имоджен блюдет свои интересы, но, если она говорит, что поддержит нас, я ей верю. Дот с ней солидарна.

 

Алек недоумевающе нахмурился.

 

\- Дот?

 

\- Доротея Роллинс…

 

\- Из Гэллант, - закончил за него Алек, - Она подходила ко мне сегодня и была гораздо дружелюбнее, чем я предполагал.

 

\- Еще один наш сторонник. Они обе очень влиятельны.

 

Алек шумно выдохнул.

 

\- Это больше, чем просто небольшой успех, Магнус.

 

\- Я продолжу работать в этом направлении. Ты сейчас должен сосредоточиться только на хоккее. Время стать очень суеверным.

 

\- Кстати, об этом, - Алек посмотрел точно в экран и покачал головой, улыбаясь. – То мыло…

 

Он закусил губу.

 

\- Ты же понимаешь, на что намекает… такой подарок?

 

Магнус отлично знал, на что он намекает.

 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, милый?

 

Алек смотрел прямо на него. В глазах зажглись смешинки.

 

\- Ты подарил мне мыло, которым я пользовался в твоем душе, - невозмутимо произнес он.

 

\- Не вижу тут никакого подтекста, - нараспев протянул Магнус.

 

\- У меня завтра игра, Магнус.

 

\- Я знаю.

 

\- И ты отлично знаешь, как я… - Алек замолчал. Пальцы огладили пуговицы на вороте рубашки, большой скользнул по волоскам на груди. – готовлюсь.

 

Магнус выгнул бровь от такого откровенного флирта.

 

С этой стороной Алека он познакомился на утро после совместной ночевки. И не смотря на абсолютно явный подтекст подарка, Магнус был совершенно _не готов_ это обсуждать. Однако, это не мешало ему с интересом внимать тому, что Алек хотел сказать.

 

Как далеко тот готов был зайти?

 

\- Насколько я вижу, твоя борода не нуждается в стрижке, Александр.

 

\- Я не об этом, - Алек прочесал пальцами бороду. Облизнул губы. Магнус жадно проследил за его движениями. – Завтра утром, когда я буду принимать душ и воспользуюсь этим мылом, ты отлично знаешь, о чем я буду думать.

 

\- О чем же? – надавил Магнус. Он не мог поверить, что Алек даст ему прямой ответ.

 

Тот ухмыльнулся, и Магнус узнал этот взгляд – Алек завлек его в ловушку. Он был уверен, что постепенно открывает Алеку новые горизонты, но на самом деле это Алек заманивал _его_.

 

\- Я буду думать о твоих губах. О твоей коже под моими пальцами, - хрипло произнес тот.

 

По позвоночнику Магнуса пробежала дрожь, и все его намерения поддразнить Алека моментально вылетели из головы.

 

Откуда взялась это потрясающе раскованная сторона его характера? И что требовалось от Магнуса, чтобы она появлялась чаще?

 

Магнус сглотнул.

 

\- Кажется, теперь я понимаю подтекст.

 

\- Думаю, не совсем, - добавил Алек, его рука скользнула по груди, животу и ниже, скрываясь за пределами камеры…

 

\- Александр, - голос Магнуса внезапно сел, - Ты трогаешь себя?

 

Алек выдал смешок – порочный и удовлетворенный.

 

\- Суеверие, Магнус. Я не буду дрочить до завтра.

 

\- Сплошное издевательство, - произнес тот, возвращая себе капельку хладнокровия. Он встретился глазами с Алеком, - В противном случае я мог бы помочь.

 

\- Ты можешь дать мне кое-что другое… на будущее, - Алек опустил голову вниз и взглянул на Магнуса из-под ресниц, - Тебе же нужно раздеться перед сном?

 

В ту же секунду Магнус забыл, как дышать.

 

Его не смущало демонстрировать свое тело, как и не было сомнений в способности довести своего любовника до безумия. Но раздеваться перед кем-то без какой-либо возможности прикоснуться… Это было ново. Это был _Александр_.

 

И Алек прекрасно знал, что Магнус не сможет ему отказать.

 

\- Чтобы было, что представлять завтра?

 

Алек прикусил губу – его карие глаза потемнели – и кивнул.

 

***

Если тот смотрел на него таким взглядом, пока они всего лишь разговаривали – не касаясь друг друга – Алеку начинало казаться, что он может не пережить секс с Магнусом Бейном.

 

\- Как много ты хочешь увидеть? – спросил Магнус. С вызовом. Уверенно.

 

Алек был способен держать себя в руках в собственной спальне, но – точно, как тогда, на танцполе – Магнус находился на каком-то совершенно другом уровне.

 

\- Черт, Магнус, - он закрыл глаза. Каждый миллиметр. Алек желал увидеть все. Но… он распахнул глаза и выдавил из себя.

 

\- Думаю, лучше не опускаться ниже пояса.

 

Магнус ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Как целомудренно.

 

\- Уверен, что в этом не будет ни капли целомудрия.

 

Изображение Магнуса пришло в движение, и когда картинка успокоилась, Алек увидел, что тот стоит на коленях на кровати. Он смотрел точно в экран телефона, который, видимо, лежал на подушках.

 

\- Точно не будешь сейчас дрочить?

 

Черт.

 

Алые губы Магнуса искушали его.

 

Алек облизнулся и покачал головой. Он должен был сделать это в день игры.

 

\- Только завтра. Зато у меня, эм…. теперь есть каменно-твердая подставка для телефона.

 

Магнус ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Как насчет пуговицы за пуговицу? – он поднес руки к рубашке и выгнул бровь. – Я покажу себя, а ты себя?

 

\- Ты сегодня видел меня практическим голым, в очень большом разрешении.

 

Магнус наклонил голову вбок.

 

\- Порази меня живой версией.

 

Та первая фотосессия. ЛА. Магнус видел его почти полностью обнаженным задолго до их _первого поцелуя_.

 

\- Пожалуйста, Александр, - промурлыкал он. И расстегнул первую пуговицу.

 

\- Мы пересечем еще одну черту, Магнус, - произнес Алек, тем не менее, поднося руки к рубашке.

 

Ловкие пальцы поддели еще одну пуговицу, вынимая ее из петли.

 

\- Понятия не имею, что такое черта.

 

Сердце Алека отстукивало бешеный ритм. Он весело фыркнул.

 

\- Это очевидно.

 

\- Ну, давай же, Александр – подначил его Магнус, - у меня две, а у тебя ни одной. А я отлично знаю, как ты любишь выигрывать.

 

Алек быстро расстегнул две пуговицы и сразу же перешел к третьей.

 

Магнус тоже расстегнул третью и скользнул руками по груди вверх, заводя их за шею и касаясь замков цепочек.

 

\- Оставь, - хрипло произнес Алек, расправляясь с последними пуговицами и распахивая рубашку. Он огладил рукой грудь. Черт. Он хотел чувствовать Магнуса на себе, чтобы подвески скользили по коже в такт его движениям.

 

\- Они… мне нравятся.

 

Улыбка Магнуса была больше похожа на оскал, пальцы запутались в цепочках.

 

\- Они нравятся?

 

\- Нравится, как они на тебе смотрятся.

 

Магнус хмыкнул и закончил расстегивать рубашку. Полы разошлись, и прежде чем Алек успел рассмотреть открывшийся роскошный вид, Магнус сбросил ткань с плеч и полностью снял рубашку, отбрасывая ее на кровать.

 

Все чувства Алека обострились до предела. Он не знал, на какой части тела больше заострить внимание. Взгляд жадно перетек с лепных мышц на гладкую грудь и темные соски. Цепочки танцевали по его коже…  Сердце Алека пропустило удар, когда он, наконец, перевел взгляд ниже пояса, к главному доказательству того, что будь они в одной комнате, стриптизом дело бы не закончилось.

 

Он знал, что чувствуешь, прижимаясь к Магнусу, но мог только представлять, каково это – быть под ним, кожа к коже, чужие пальцы впиваются в бедра…

 

Магнус расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу брюк, скользя ладонью под пояс, и вся кровь Алека резко устремилась вниз, к члену.

 

Он втянул воздух через нос, бедра дернулись вверх, и он выронил телефон – тот упал на живот. Момент был потерян, Алек выдал нервный смешок и поднял телефон, закрывая лицо рукой.

 

\- О боже мой. Черт. Мне кажется, нам стоит прекратить.

 

\- Уверен?

 

Алек взглянул на него сквозь пальцы.

 

Рука Магнуса ласкала полоску кожи точно над поясом брюк.

 

\- Нет, - застонал Алек. Он положил ладонь на грудь, пальцами чувствуя ритм бьющегося сердца. – Но да.

 

\- Хорошо. Тогда в следующий раз.

 

Магнус положил руки на бедра, разлет плеч стал шире, мускулы напряглись и, черт, Алек даже не представлял, что скрывается под этим изящно стилизованным обликом.

 

Алек позволил себе задержать на его предплечьях взгляд.

 

\- Скоро.

 

Магнус с улыбкой наклонился, чтобы взять в руки телефон.

 

\- Сладких тебе снов, Александр.

 

Алек раздраженно уронил голову на подушки.

 

\- Я поставлю будильник на очень-очень рано.

 

\- Наслаждайся утренним душем. И напиши мне перед игрой.

 

\- Напишу. По… эм…обоим пунктам... – Алек прочистил горло. Он уже немного успокоился, но желание вспыхнуло с новой силой. – Думаю, на этом мне стоит замолчать. Спокойной ночи, Магнус.

 

Тот послал ему воздушный поцелуй.

 

\- Спокойной ночи, мой будущий вратарь года.


	14. Chapter 14

Магнус положил свой телефон на столик в кофейне и мрачно на него воззрился. Замешкался на долю секунды, а потом взял его снова. Палец завис над кнопкой разблокировки, так и подмывало ее нажать.

 

\- Твое отчаяние слишком заметно, Бейн, - пробормотал он себе под нос.

 

У него и помимо Алека было полно забот. Но Магнусу было крайне сложно сосредоточиться на чем-то еще, не думать, где и как Алек начал свой день. День игры. Преподнося в подарок тот кусок мыла, он лишь хотел поднять Алеку настроение, но даже не подозревал, что усложнит жизнь сам себе.

 

Воспоминания о том, каким привлекательным и уверенным в себе Алек казался на мероприятии Гэллант – и насколько уязвимым, но решительным выглядел, лежа в кровати и раздеваясь для Магнуса, нон-стопом крутились в голове. Особенно потому, что прошлым вечером Клэри великодушно переслала ему фотографии Алека в костюме, и сейчас они были от него в одном движении пальцев.

 

\- Я в отчаянии, и мне плевать, - с гордостью произнес он и разблокировал телефон.

 

Магнус мог бы зайти в любое установленное на телефоне медийное приложение, и до изнеможения просматривать фотографии с вечера Гэллант – ими полнился весь интернет, но ему нравились именно эти три фотографии. Они были личными. Показывали Алека Лайтвуда, каким его знал только Магнус и еще несколько человек.

 

Смущенный Алек, прикрывающий лицо.

 

Смеющийся Алек с очаровательными сгибами в уголках губ.

 

И, наконец, невозмутимый серьезный Алек с шутливыми искрами в карих глазах.

 

Две верхние пуговицы на рубашке были расстёгнуты, обнажая заросшую грудь; подаренный Магнусом серебряный браслет обвивал запястье. Он обласкал взглядом фотографию, улыбнувшись пронесшимся в голове фривольным мыслям.

 

Благодаря крайне мотивирующей сессии с Алеком по Фейстайму, он наяву мог представить, как скользит между его ног, раздевая, ловит запястья и задирает их над головой Алека… а затем трется лицом о его грудь, пока тот не заходится от хохота. Это была шаловливая, непристойная фантазия, которая внезапно оказалась на первом месте списка обязательных дел.

 

Список того, что ему хотелось делать с Алеком, становился чересчур длинным… и мучительно детализированным.

 

\- Не помешаю? - произнесла подошедшая к столику Иззи.

 

Магнус подпрыгнул и быстро перевернул телефон экраном вниз, чтобы не быть застуканным на месте преступления.

 

\- Доброе утро, солнце, - поприветствовал он ее, поднимаясь.

 

Магнус поцеловал ее в обе щеки, но Иззи внезапно заключила его в объятия. Из груди вырывался сдавленный удивленный вздох, и он искренне, широко улыбнулся.

 

\- Для информации, - произнесла Иззи, отступая, но продолжая держать его за руки, - Лайтвуды любят обниматься.

 

\- Принято. Но ради меня не стоило портить прическу.

 

Иззи расчесала пальцами небрежно закрученные пряди и с ухмылкой перекинула их через плечо.

 

\- Растрепанные волосы признак весело проведенного времени.

 

Магнус помрачнел.

 

\- О, дорогая. Как бы я хотел, чтобы сегодняшняя встреча была веселой.

 

\- Я в любом случае всегда рада тебя видеть, но понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Хочешь перейти сразу к делу?

 

Магнус подвинул ей стул, помогая сесть.

 

\- Вначале самое важное. Не откажешься от кофе с круассаном?

 

\- Кофе было бы кстати. Со сливками и кучей сахара, _пор фавор_.

 

Магнус пошел к барной стойке сделать заказ и вернулся с тарелкой круассанов к кофе.

 

Иззи убрала его телефон в сторону, освобождая место, и улыбнулась, завидев изображение на экране.

 

\- Он классно вчера выглядел, да? – спросила Иззи, возвращая ему телефон.

 

Магнус кинул взгляд на экран и заблокировал его.

 

\- Да.

 

\- И все интервью просто отличные – особенно про номинацию на вратаря года. Хотя он рассказал мне, что страшно психовал, потому что репортер попросила его прокомментировать некую сенсационную новость, а помощница из Аликанте не могла со мной связаться…

 

У Магнуса перехватило дыхание.

 

\- Алек думал, что его сейчас раскроют? Я об этом даже не знал.

 

Иззи сделала глоток кофе и кивнула.

 

\- Я тоже, пока не поговорила с ним сегодня утром. Но он не сильно расстроился, – ее губы тронула улыбка, - Он был в _очень_ хорошем настроении, хотя я позвонила довольно рано. Обычно он такой ворчун по утрам. Разительная перемена никак не связана с тобой?

 

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты, - скромно произнес Магнус.

 

Уголок ее губ дернулся вверх, превращаясь в ухмылку.

 

\- Все понятно. В общем, вернемся к делу… Я позвонила паре знакомых, они задолжали мне услугу, поэтому предупредят, если Себастьян попытается что-то анонимно опубликовать, но на самом деле никаких гарантий нет. У меня есть официальные заявления Алека и Имоджен Эрондейл на случай неожиданного каминг-аута. И мне бы очень пригодилось заявление кого-нибудь из Гэллант. Чем выше будет должность, тем лучше.

 

Магнус взял с тарелки круассан и разломил его пополам, намазывая джемом.

 

\- На следующей неделе я встречаюсь в Далласе с Дот – их Директором по маркетингу.

 

\- Посмотри, что сможешь сделать, - ответила Иззи, отставляя чашку. – И тебе стоит поговорить с Алеком. Ему нужно рассказать о происходящем тренеру или кому-то другому из менеджмента. Я могу напрямую связаться с кем-то из их пиар-службы, но, если мы действительно хотим предусмотреть все, то кто-нибудь из высшего руководства Ангелов должен обо всем знать.

 

Этот момент беспокоил Магнуса больше всего.

 

\- Если Алек раскроется кому-то из Ангелов, это может негативно сказаться при обсуждении следующего контракта.

 

\- _Любой_ негатив в прессе на нем скажется. Если его раскроют, Ангелы должна быть готовы – иначе будет только хуже. Уведомить кого-то из доверенных менеджеров просто необходимо.

 

\- Я поговорю с ним, - согласился Магнус. И кивнул на стеклянную вазочку на столе. – Их домашний джем просто с ума сводит. Если любишь клубнику, то советую попробовать.

 

Иззи выгнула бровь.

 

\- Я думала, на круассаны не полагается ничего намазывать?

 

\- Одна из моих бывших придерживалась той же мысли. Поэтому сейчас я стараюсь намазать на них как можно больше джема и надеюсь, что она где-то мученически страдает.

 

Иззи ухмыльнулась и зачерпнула ножом джем.

 

\- Кстати говоря, про бывших подружек. Мы сейчас заняты статьями о мирном разрыве Лидии и Алека. Они никогда не заявляли о себе официально, но нужно аккуратно и окончательно покончить с ее статусом «подружки».

 

Магнус не встречался с ней лично, но уважение Алека было для него достаточным аргументом.

 

\- Нам нужно защитить ее и ее репутацию.

 

\- Именно. Обычно личная жизнь хоккеистов мало кого интересует, но с продвижением в плэй-офф, номинацией на вратаря года и разворачивающейся кампанией Гэллант Алек привлекает все больше внимания. То, что он свободен, хорошо скажется на кампании.

 

Магнус нахмурился, не успев сдержаться.

 

Иззи закатила глаза.

 

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я.

 

\- Алек все еще свободен, - произнес Магнус, мысль задевала неожиданно сильно, - Официально между нами ничего нет.

 

\- Не делай мне мозги, Магнус. Вы оба просто невыносимы, ты в курсе? - Иззи откусила от круассана и медленно сползла вниз по стулу, словно таяла. – Боже мой, джем просто потрясающий.

 

Магнус улыбнулся.

 

\- Я эксперт в мстительных удовольствиях. Расскажи мне о «You Can Play». Я видел название в твоем плане, но оно мне незнакомо.

 

\- Ее создали несколько лет назад, как спортивную ЛГБТ организацию. Они сотрудничают и с гетеросексуалами. Алек всегда их поддерживал, так как они официально часть лиги, но нам нужно увеличить его участие в их кампаниях – как часть его ребрендинга. У них есть школа в Питтсбурге, он будет там на этой неделе, поэтому я включила его в список участников. Если с ним приедет еще хотя бы один из Ангелов, будет просто здорово.

 

\- Уверен, Джейс согласится.

 

\- Наверное, - пожала плечами Иззи. – Но у меня нет контактов с ним или его агентством.

 

Магнус недоуменно воззрился на нее, хмурясь.

 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Джейс - лучший друг Александра.

 

\- Джейс _и правда_ лучший друг Алека еще с тех пор, как мы все были детьми, но только в рамках хоккея. То есть они очень много времени проводят на льду и на выездах, но только не дома. Алек всегда четко разграничивал эти две части своей жизни, ради собственной безопасности. Поэтому я не очень хорошо знаю Джейса.

 

Хоккей и семья были для Алека самыми важными вещами на свете. И мысль, что тот намеренно разделял их, чтобы сохранить свой секрет в тайне; секрет, который он в принципе изначально не должен был создавать…была душераздирающей.

 

\- Если Алек попросит, он согласится, - произнес Магнус, не обращая внимание на разрастающийся в груди болезненный комок. Он сглотнул и закусил губу, от еще незаданного вопроса горчило рот, - Изабель, мне нужно твое профессиональное мнение. Каковы наши шансы, если Моргенштерн все же вынесет сексуальную ориентацию Алека на всеобщее обозрение?

 

Иззи положила круассан на тарелку и отодвинула ее в сторону, наклоняясь ближе.

 

\- Расставим все точки над «и». Себастьян сосредоточен на двух вещах: своих деньгах и возвращении клиентов обратно в фирму. Алек знаменит – его популярность растет с каждым днем – а у Моргенштерна есть на него рычаги давления. У тебя же есть влияние на Алека. Большинство аргументов Себастьяна основано на домыслах, но из них слеплена очень «красивая» история. А теперь у него есть рычаги давления и на тебя.

 

Магнус обдумал ее слова.

 

\- Это довольно неприятное, но весьма точное резюме.

 

\- Не знаю, обсуждали вы это с Алеком или нет, но не вижу, чтобы он решил поддаться шантажу. Даже представить не могу такой сценарий. Я знаю, это должно быть ваше общее решение, но, если ты попросишь Алека согласиться с предложением Себастьяна, он от тебя отвернется.

 

\- Изабель, - спокойно произнес Магнус, - Я понимаю, что раньше мы сталкивались в основном по работе и сейчас только начинаем лучше узнавать друг друга. К тому же наш последний разговор прошел в крайне стрессовой ситуации. Но, позволь сказать, что я тоже не собираюсь соглашаться с его требованиями. Поэтому я и попросил твоего профессионального мнения, как стоит себя вести – осторожничать или ответить прямым отказом?

 

Иззи выпрямилась на стуле.

 

\- Хочешь знать, сколько у тебя времени, и что Себастьян может предпринять, если не пойдешь у него на поводу?

 

Магнус кивнул.

 

\- Ладно. Худшее развитие событий – Себастьян без предупреждения выбросит историю в СМИ. Пиар-скандал сильнее всего накроет Агентство и Ангелов. Жизнь Алека перевернется с ног на голову, твоя тоже. Вы пострадаете больше всех, я говорю об окончании карьеры. Для вас обоих.

 

Внутри Магнуса все перевернулось.

 

\- Я не большой фанат этого варианта.

 

\- Но, - Иззи на секунду замолчала, осветившее лицо улыбка сделала ее совсем другой, - если Себастьян так поступит, то он и себя ставит под удар.

 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

 

Она наклонилась ближе, ладонями касаясь предплечий Магнуса и словно передавая ему свое волнение.

 

\- У тебя есть фотографии, которые он принес. Мейлы с датами и временем. Свидетели, которые подтвердят, что он приходил в Агентство…

 

Магнус удивленно выдохнул. Как он не подумал об этом раньше?

 

\- И записи с камер.

 

Иззи энергично кивнула.

 

\- Вы с Алеком сможете подать на него в суд за шантаж и вымогательство, и есть большая вероятность, что он будет осужден. Вступит он с нами в переговоры или нет – неизвестно, но его фирма пойдет ко дну вместе с ним.

 

\- Я само внимание. Продолжай.

 

\- Себастьян должен знать, что у вас тоже есть на него компромат. Он слишком умен, чтобы _не_ понимать, что тоже оставил следы. А это означает, он идет ва-банк – в прямом смысле рассчитывая, что вы оба будете слишком напуганы последствиями, чтобы подумать о каком-то другом решении. Соответственно, он выиграет, если вы согласитесь на его условия, ничего не потеряет, если вы будете молчать, но проиграет, если вы откажетесь и обратитесь к копам.

 

\- Он нестабилен. Я согласен, что он умен и знает, что делает, но в нем хватает норова. Я стал свидетелем эмоционального всплеска, когда он ко мне приходил, но этого было достаточно. Об уравновешенности тут не идет и речи.

 

\- Он пытался связаться с тобой еще раз?

 

Магнус покачал головой.

 

Иззи вскинула подбородок и выпрямилась.

 

\- Тогда мое профессиональное мнение – ничего сейчас не предпринимать. У нас готовы и план защиты, и нападения, а Себастьяну нет никакого смысла уничтожать Алека на пике славы. Все идет своим чередом, мы не проявляем никакой инициативы. Подождем его следующего хода.

 

\- А Алек каждый день будет жить в страхе? – Магнус не мог с ней согласиться. – Должно быть что-то еще, что мы можем сделать.

 

Иззи обхватила чашку обеими руками и сделала глоток, воззрившись на Магнуса. Тот сразу же заподозрил неладное.

 

Несмотря на общее воспитание, Лайтвуды были очень разными. Магнус уже знал - если Алек размышлял, стоит ли чем-то делиться, он, чуть приоткрыв рот, внимательно изучал лицо собеседника – словно проигрывал безмолвный диалог у себя в голове.

 

Иззи ничего подобного не делала. Она просто не собиралась отвечать на вопрос.

 

Магнус сощурился.

 

\- Изабель. Что ты не договариваешь?

 

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты…

 

\- Изабель, - повторил Магнус.

 

Иззи закусила губу.

 

\- Мы пытаемся сделать _кое-что еще_. Но Алеку нельзя об этом знать. Пока.

 

\- Я не лгу ему и не хочу начинать, - настоял Магнус, - Прошу тебя уважать это.

 

\- Я так и подумала. Поэтому мы с Максом пока оставим это между собой.

 

Магнус выгнул бровь. Когда Иззи сказала «мы», он решил, она имеет в виду себя и коллег из Аликанте.

 

\- Возможно, тебе лучше больше ничего мне не рассказывать.

 

\- Просто… поверь мне. Мы прикрываем его спину, Магнус.

 

\- Даже не сомневаюсь. Меня больше беспокоит, что вы оба подвергаете риску себя.

 

Иззи фыркнула.

 

\- Никто не рискует больше человека, который решит нас остановить.

 

Магнус нахмурился.

 

\- Именно этого я и боюсь.

 

\- Все будет хорошо, _михо_ , - отмахнулась Иззи. И прежде чем Магнус успел возразить, она отставила чашку в сторону и потянулась к сумочке, - Я думала доехать до арены и поговорить с Алеком. Устроим деловую встречу, обсудим все происходящее, раз уж он отказывается покидать арену в день игры. Присоединишься?

 

Иззи быстро освоила и отточила до совершенства искусство отвлекать Магнуса. Сама мысль о возможности увидеться с Алеком лицом к лицу заметно подняла его настроение.

 

\- С превеликим удовольствием.

 

***

Алек склонился над тарелкой, пытаясь запихнуть в себя как можно больше еды. До завтрашней игры ему нужно было потребить максимум калорий, но лежащие перед ним безвкусные овощи и приготовленная на гриле курица не добавляли аппетита. Единственный положительный момент – с набитым ртом он не мог разговаривать с сидящим напротив Джейсом. Особенно, когда тот хотел поговорить с ним о Магнусе.

 

Точнее, о Магнусе и сексе.

 

\- И вы, правда, не… - Джейс несколько раз ткнул ножом воздух, и Алеку внезапно стало жаль всех его бывших, текущих и будущих подружек. – …ну, ты понял?

 

Щеки Алека затопило красным, он еле заметно помотал головой и продолжил жевать.

 

Джейс мрачно на него уставился.

 

\- Значит, не воспользовался моим советом?

 

Алек закатил глаза.

 

\- Ладно, как хочешь… но я знаю, вы обсуждали секс… Раз ты сдерживаешься, может, тогда и не стоит? Если тебя к нему тянет, это не значит, что стоит проявлять инициативу.

 

Серьезно? Джейс дает ему советы о воздержании?

 

В ответ Алек лишь вопросительно поднял бровь.

 

Джейс выдал смешок.

 

\- Я понял. – но взгляда не отвел. Видимо, все-таки ждал ответа.

 

Алек проглотил безвкусную еду и сдался. Джейс, похоже, не собирался отступать. Он отложил приборы и сделал глоток воды.

 

\- Мне нужен от него не только секс. С ним хорошо проводить время. Он нравится мне, как _человек_.

 

Но его ответ смутил Джейса еще больше. Нахмурившись, тот потыкал вилкой картошку на тарелке и опустил подбородок вниз – на глаза упала челка.

 

\- Как ты понимаешь, что чувствуешь что-то большее? То есть, задумывался ли ты… если между вами сейчас стоит столько дерьма, может, вам просто не суждено быть больше, чем друзьями?

 

Алек _и правда_ думал об этом. Весь его мир перевернулся с ног на голову после встречи с Магнусом, но ему хотелось думать, что скоро это приведет к лучшему. В последнее время, казалось, что даже самые незначительные аспекты его жизни вышли из-под контроля. Раньше жизнь была четкой – стабильной и фундаментальной – и он цеплялся за нее словно утопающий, а потом внезапно понял, что надежный гранит сыпется словно песок, и чем крепче он держится, тем сильнее он рассыпается.

 

Алек вонзил вилку в куриную грудку на тарелке.

 

\- Может, и «не суждено». Но мне и профессиональным хоккеистом было не суждено стать, - он усмехнулся и откинулся на стуле, закидывая ногу на ногу под столом, - Помнишь, как ужасно я играл в начале?

 

Джейс фыркнул.

 

\- О, да.

 

\- Но я влюбился в этот спорт и трудился изо всех сил. Много чем пожертвовал. А Магнус, - Алек оглянулся, удостоверяясь, что они одни, - Я влюбился, Джейс.

 

Он впервые произнес признание вслух, и как только слова сорвались с губ, Алека накрыло реальностью происходящего. Он изумленно воззрился на Джейса, будто сбитый взрывной волной. Щеки потеплели, сердце ускорило ритм.

 

\- Черт возьми. Я и правда влюбился в него.

 

Джейс откинулся на стуле, ухмыльнувшись.

 

\- И вы до сих пор…

 

\- Не-а, - отчеканил Алек.

 

\- Но оба хотите?

 

\- О, да, - недовольно застонал Алек.

 

\- Я не понимаю, бро. Но, если он тебе важен, тогда без возражений, – Джейс положил вилку на тарелку, изучая Алека, - Ты не можешь просто уволить его, как агента? Одной проблемой меньше.

 

Это был вариант. Но Алек не хотел рассматривать его серьезно. Он подвинулся ближе к столу и принялся резать еду на маленькие кусочки. Голод ушел, но обед стоило прикончить. Потому, что было нужно, а не потому, что хотелось.

 

\- Я его самый крупный клиент, - объяснил Алек, - Если я его уволю, то все ради чего он работал два месяца, пойдет коту под хвост.

 

Джейс заерзал на стуле, пряча взгляд, и Алек сразу понял, что тот собирается либо солгать, либо поделиться чем-то важным.

 

\- Что? – он положил очередной кусок в рот, а потом ткнул вилкой в сторону Джейса, - Что это за выражение лица?

 

\- Кстати, об этом… - Джейс откинулся назад и скрестил руки на груди, - Ты больше не самый крупный его клиент. Я подписываю контракт с IE. И с Магнусом.

 

Это… Алек не ожидал такого поворота. Он замер, не донеся вилку до рта.

 

\- Что?

 

Джейс вздохнул и снова наклонился ближе.

 

\- Несколько недель назад я был в агентстве и разговаривал с Магнусом – после того, как он приходил на арену. Мой агент - бесполезное чмо, а Магнус за короткое время столько для тебя сделал! Мне нужен кто-то такой же классный. И я попросил его ничего не говорить, пока сам не приму решение и не расскажу. Но, да, сейчас все уже окончательно. На этой неделе Магнус встречается с моим агентством, чтобы обсудить перевод.

 

\- Ты серьезно?

 

Джейс кивнул.

 

Алек усмехнулся.

 

\- Наконец, ты следуешь по моим стопам, а не наоборот.

 

\- Да какая разница, - отрезал Джейс, - Агентство хорошо с тобой работает, я хочу того же.

 

\- _Магнус_ хорошо работает, - пояснил Алек. Не видать ему контракта с Гэллант, если бы не Магнус, который был просто создан для этой работы. Талант был очевиден…

 

И его он ставил под удар, потому что тот выбрал Алека.

 

Алек со звоном опустил вилку на тарелку. Еда не лезла в горло.

 

\- Что касается происходящего дерьма? Карьера Магнуса тоже висит на волоске. Я _мог бы_ уволить его. Магнус сам говорил, что готов на жертвы. Но знаешь, что? Я хочу, чтобы он провел с Ангелами переговоры по моему контракту. Никому не удастся согласовать все лучше него. А если мы будем вместе, он больше не сможет быть моим агентом.

 

\- Значит, нет? – Джейс сделал рукой довольно топорный жест.

 

\- Нет.

 

\- И нет? – еще более непристойный жест.

 

Алек почувствовал, как жар заливает щеки. От одной мысли о них с Магнусом в таком положении, вся кровь ринулась к промежности.

 

\- Я поцеловал его… но это все. Черт. Мне нужен секс. С _ним_. – Алек оттолкнул тарелку в сторону и взъерошил волосы на голове. Требовалось срочно сменить тему. – А что насчет тебя и Лидии? Или тебя и Клэри? Что у вас?

 

\- Эм, - щеки Джейса медленно порозовели, Алек был застигнут врасплох, - Пока все очень непонятно. Мы можем об этом не говорить?

 

Алек открыл рот для ответа, и в этот момент в дверях показался Кадир.

 

\- Лайтвуд. Вэйланд. К вам гости.

 

***

Магнус поправил манжеты на рубашке. Он никак не мог согнать с лица хмурое выражение, и отчаянно напоминал себе Александра, когда они только познакомились.

 

Стоящая рядом с ним на парковке Иззи зашлась от смеха.

 

Магнус насупился еще больше.

 

\- Что смешного?

 

\- Ты нервничаешь! Поверить не могу, великий Магнус Бейн нервничает по поводу встречи с парнем.

 

\- Во-первых. Александр не какой-то там парень. Во-вторых. Мы здесь как на ладони. И, думаю, я имею полное право психовать по поводу каждой нашей публичной встречи. И в-третьих. Я… ее предвкушаю.

 

\- Все будет в порядке, Магнус.

 

\- Ты часто это повторяешь, но твои слова не всегда сбываются.

 

Иззи фыркнула и закатила глаза.

 

Дверь на арену распахнулась, и в проеме показался Джейс – он пальцами зачесал золотистые пряди назад и ступил на солнце. Алек шел за ним – черные спортивные штаны низко сидели на бедрах, а тело обтягивала черная майка, которую ему явно нравилось носить вне льда. У Магнуса закололо пальцы от немедленного желания коснуться. Он сразу же вспомнил, как Алек проснулся в таком виде в его постели. Задумался о том, что скрывала тонкая ткань. Все люди мира пребывали в курсе, что было под ней, но только Магнусу можно было смотреть, как Алек от нее избавляется.

 

И если эта мысль не до конца добила Магнуса, то улыбка озарившая лицо Алека, когда они встретились взглядом, была просто катастрофической.

 

Иззи толкнула его в бок.

 

\- Видишь? Более чем в порядке.

 

Магнус сглотнул и кашлянул вместо ответа. Он точно был не в порядке. Находиться в такой близости от Алека становилось опасным для здоровья.

 

Иззи зашлась в новом приступе смеха, обнимая брата, но Алек, видимо, привык к неожиданным вспышкам веселья, поэтому просто наградил ее улыбкой и повернулся к Магнусу.

 

\- Привет.

 

У Магнуса сжалось сердце. Оно билось так сильно, будто хотело пробить грудную клетку в попытке стать Алеку еще ближе.

 

Если у того получалось выбить его из колеи просто _подойдя_ и произнеся _одно слово_ , тогда Магнусу пора было пускать в ход тяжелую артиллерию. Он с шумом втянул воздух и беззастенчиво окинул Алека взглядом.

 

\- Ты выглядишь очень… чистым, Александр.

 

На щеках Алека расцвели красные пятна, но взгляда он не отвел.

 

\- Я утром два раза принял душ.

 

Магнус тяжело задышал.

 

\- Ты в порядке, чувак? - спросил Джейс, хлопая того по спине.

 

\- Нормально, - выдавил из себя Магнус.

 

Иззи взяла его под руку, сияя улыбкой.

 

Алек пригладил рукой бороду и расправил плечи, сияя дерзкой уверенностью, несмотря на все еще алеющие щеки.

 

\- В общем, Иззи, ты уже знакома с Джейсом, - Алек махнул рукой между Джейсом и Магнусом, серебряный браслет на его запястье сверкнул на солнце, - А вы двое, оказывается, знаете друг друга гораздо лучше, чем я думал.

 

\- Я рассказал, что мы подписываем контракт, - объяснил Джейс.

 

\- Ты будешь работать с Магнусом? - спросила Иззи.

 

Магнус взял ее за руку.

 

\- Конечно, солнце. Он хочет получить лучшее.

 

Джейс рассмеялся.

 

\- Не я один хочу…

 

Магнус повернул голову в сторону доносящегося с въезда на арену шума. У пропускного пункта остановилась темно-серая Бентли, водитель опустил окно, взмахом руки подзывая охрану.

 

Иззи качнулась вперед, смотря поверх плеча Магнуса, Алек и Джейс тоже повернулись на звук.

 

Иззи внезапно стала напряженной.

 

\- Это что…?

 

\- Мама, - Алек заметно стиснул зубы и трусцой побежал к воротам. Но вместо того, чтобы подойти к машине, он свернул к пропускному пункту и махнул охраннику, чтобы тот вышел.

 

Джейс прочесал пятерней волосы и сложил руки на груди, шагая к Иззи.

 

\- Я не видел Мариз уже лет десять.

 

\- Считай, тебе повезло, - процедила она сквозь сжатые зубы.

 

Магнус поежился, ситуация становилась неловкой.

 

\- Может, мне стоит…

 

Иззи покачала головой.

 

\- Нет, подожди. Посмотрим, что Алек хочет сделать.

 

Руки Алека лежали на бёдрах, пока он разговаривал с охраной, каждые несколько секунд поднимая взгляд на разворачивающуюся за воротами сцену. Мариз вышла из машины и со скрещенными на груди руками стояла по другую сторону ограждения, вперив взгляд в Алека. Охранник безуспешно пытался уговорить ее сесть обратно.

 

Пусть Магнус и был абсолютно равнодушен к маме Лайтвуд, его инстинктивное желание защищать Алека и Иззи внезапно усилилось во сто крат. Магнус подспудно не хотел, чтобы она приближалась к своим детям. И был уверен, что ее появление не закончится ничем хорошим.

 

Он смотрел, как Алек кивает и сжимает плечо охранника с натянутой улыбкой на лице. Тот махнул своему товарищу, чтобы тот пропустил машину.

 

\- Черт, - пробормотала Иззи, отпуская руку Магнуса и оглаживая ладонями юбку.

 

Алек встретил машину с другой стороны ворот, сухо перекинулся несколькими словами через окно и указал рукой на свободное парковочное место.

 

Иззи расправила плечи, ее лицо окаменело. Магнус встречался с ней во многих рабочих ситуациях и знал - если того требует ситуация, его знакомая сердечная девушка может стать совсем другой, но сейчас она изменилась просто кардинально. Губы сжались, скулы заострились, словно она с трудом сдерживала ярость.

 

\- Как давно вы виделись? – спросил ее Магнус.

 

\- Три года назад, когда я забирала Макса на его шестнадцатилетие. Она даже на его школьный выпускной не пришла, - глаза Иззи заблестели от еле сдерживаемых слез, - И на мою свадьбу.

 

\- А Александр?

 

\- Он видится с ней из-за Макса, но не думаю, что они по-настоящему разговаривали со времен ссоры по поводу Рая.

 

Магнус стиснул кулак и бросил взгляд на Джейса. И они, не сговариваясь, встали рядом с Иззи плечом к плечу.

 

Алек не стал дожидаться, пока Мариз выйдет из машины. Он развернулся к ней спиной и пошел обратно. Осознавал Алек или нет, но он заставлял Мариз встретиться на своих условиях. И Магнус гордился им.

 

\- Она что-нибудь сказала? – спросила Иззи, когда он приблизился.

 

Алек помрачнел.

 

\- Только, что нужно поговорить.

 

\- Тебе не обязательно с ней говорить, - произнес Магнус.

 

\- Если не стану, она устроит еще большую сцену, а я не могу… - Алек оглядел парковку.

 

Парковка пустовала, игроки редко приезжали на арену раньше необходимого. Магнус бросил взгляд на часы, понимая, что время поджимает.

 

\- Не можешь позволить, чтобы все случилось здесь, - закончил за него Магнус.

 

Алек перевел на него взгляд, и Магнус разглядел там страх. Страх разоблачения. Страх, который в нем посеял Моргенштерн.

 

\- Я никуда не уйду, Александр, - тихо произнес он.

 

Алек сделал шаг в его сторону, грудь вздымалась от вздохов, и коротко кивнул.

 

Мариз уже вышла из машины и направлялась к ним – руки сжаты в кулаки, как струна прямая спина. Она даже не взглянула на дочь, прежде чем заговорить.

 

\- Что ты наделал, Алек?

 

Тот сжал зубы и смерил ее взглядом.

 

\- Придется уточнить, что ты имеешь в виду. Я много чего сделал с нашей последней встречи.

 

\- Сегодня утром мне позвонил друг. И сообщил, что ты собираешься сделать свой… _образ жизни_ публичным.

 

Магнус дернулся.

 

Алек выпрямился, сцепляя руки за спиной.

 

\- И что с того? Мой образ жизни давно уже тебя не касается.

 

\- Ты просто запутался. А долг каждого родителя наставить своего ребенка на истинный путь.

 

Магнус знал, какой ответ вертится у Алека на языке. Но тот не осмелился бы озвучить его сейчас, здесь. _То есть вы отреклись от сына-гея из-за родительского долга?_

 

\- Я нашел свой путь и без твоей помощи, - выплюнул Алек, - и сейчас она мне не нужна.

 

\- Без моей помощи? – расхохоталась Мариз, и от ее смеха у Магнуса по коже прокатилась ледяная волна мурашек. – Как думаешь, кто нашел тебе агента, когда ты так в нем нуждался?

 

Алек побледнел, вся уверенность, будто моментально, улетучилась из него.

 

\- Это ты отправила ко мне Ходжа Старквейзера?

 

\- Он мой старый школьный товарищ. Считаешь, еще кто-то был бы в тебе заинтересован? – усмехнулась Мариз, и ее улыбка больше напоминала самодовольный оскал. А потом она взглянула на Магнуса. – Помимо него, конечно.

 

Взгляд Алека дернулся к Магнусу.

 

\- Кто это тебе сказал?

 

Мариз смерила его стальным взглядом.

 

\- Валентин Моргенштерн тоже наш старый друг.

 

Иззи вскрикнула.

 

Алек сделал шаг к матери, нависая над ней, и каждый мускул в его теле дрожал, словно натянутая тетива.

 

\- Твои «старые друзья» украли у меня четыре миллиона долларов. А сын Валентина Моргенштерна сейчас угрожает всем твоим детям, не только мне!

 

\- Значит, вот что ты считаешь, происходит? – она надменно вскинула подбородок. – Валентин и его сын защищают тебя от _тебя самого_. Я давно рассказала ему, чем ты себя считаешь, и он защищает твои деньги из лояльности ко мне. Вся сумма до цента в безопасности на одном из оффшорных счетов, но ты не получишь к ним доступ, пока не прекратишь этот… балаган.

 

\- Ты сошла с ума, - из уст Алека вырвался издевательский смешок, и он холодно отчеканил. – Мы закончили.

 

Мариз смерила Магнуса равнодушным взглядом, и тот вздрогнул от дурного предчувствия.

 

\- Он вообще официально здесь находится? И не обманывайся – он тебя использует. Я не позволю тебе рисковать карьерой ради этой… этой _шлюхи_.

 

Магнус резко выдохнул, легкие обожгло недостатком воздуха. Внутри все скрутило болезненным спазмом, будто она изо всех сил ударила его в солнечное сплетение.

 

Иззи замахнулась, но Алек перехватил ее запястье.

 

\- Не стоит. Этого она и добивается.

 

Прежде чем Магнус смог сделать вдох, чтобы произнести что-нибудь в свою защиту, Алек вышел вперед – ставя себя между Мариз и остальными. В напряженной позе, со стальной решимостью.

 

\- Я запрещаю разговаривать с Магнусом таким тоном. Убирайся.

 

Магнус нервно взглянул на Джейса. Но тот смотрел на что-то позади Мариз, за ворота стадиона.

 

По коже продрало паникой, когда ворота открылись, давая проехать начинающим прибывать на матч игрокам. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным, не в силах остановить происходящее. Все, чего он желал - защищать Алека и Иззи. Но именно из-за него, из-за _его_ прошлого, Мариз сейчас находилась здесь. Магнус не хотел бросать Алека, не хотел обрывать зародившуюся дружбу с Максом и Иззи, но с виду тихий, занявшийся в ЛА огонек разросся в адское пламя, грозившее поглотить все вокруг. А Магнус, словно подливал больше масла в огонь.

 

\- Мне кажется, сейчас самое время уйти, Мариз, - спокойно произнес Джейс, вставая рядом с Алеком.

 

Та даже не обратила внимания на появившиеся машины.

 

\- Это наш с твоим отцом долг защищать имя Лайтвудов. Есть и другие способы, которыми мы можем тебя принудить.

 

Иззи вырвалась из хватки Алека и дернулась вперед.

 

\- Имя Лайтвудов пока не запятнано только благодаря Алеку.

 

Мариз перевела взгляд с Алека на Иззи и поморщилась.

 

\- Ты так до сих пор и не поняла, что такое честь.

 

Магнус вздрогнул. Он не думал, что Мариз будет столь же бессердечна с дочерью.

 

\- Пошла. _Вон._ – с силой повторил Алек.

 

Он махнул охране, подзывая.

 

\- Убедитесь, что эта женщина покинула территорию, и _никогда_ больше не пускайте ее сюда.

 

\- Идем, Мариз, - добавил Джейс. Он вытянул руку между ней и Алеком, призывая ее отступить. – Давайте без сцен.

 

Мариз смерила своих детей взглядом и, развернувшись, пошла назад. Джейс последовал за ней. Алек провожал их взглядом, но Магнус изучающе смотрел только на него.

 

Он не имел силы утешить его. Слов, которые смогли бы отвлечь его от новоприбывших игроков. Они наблюдали за происходящим, выйдя из своих машин.

 

Магнус не просто чувствовал себя бессильным, он был бессильным. И ненавидел это.

 

\- Александр… - начал он.

 

Алек повернулся к нему с плотно сжатыми губами.

 

\- Не сейчас. Я - Я… не могу…

 

Магнус содрогнулся от плохо скрытой в его голосе боли.

 

\- Иди внутрь, - тихо произнес он, чтобы никто не смог их услышать, - Сегодняшняя игра намного важнее.

 

Алек посмотрел на него, а затем словно взглянул по-настоящему и сделал шаг вперед – приближаясь, но вместе с тем оставаясь на расстоянии.

 

\- _Ты_ гораздо важнее нее или этой игры.

 

Тихая сила, звучавшая в словах, заключила его в фантомное объятие. Магнус поежился, несмотря на греющее солнце, и смог лишь кивнуть в ответ.

 

Алек увидел, как в ворота заезжает еще несколько машин.

 

\- Но сейчас я не могу. Черт.

 

\- Я знаю, - произнес Магнус, грудь словно стискивал невидимый обруч. – Иди, Алек.

 

Тот задержался еще на секунду, колеблясь, а затем запустил пальцы в бороду, чертыхаясь под нос, и пошел в сторону входа на арену.

 

Иззи тронула плечо Магнуса, сжимая.

 

\- Я позабочусь о нем, Магнус.

 

Тот смотрел, как она догоняет Алека, обнимая его за талию. Алек обнял в ответ, оставляя на ее макушке поцелуй.

 

Иззи имела право утешить своего брата.

 

Войти в те двери вместе с ним.

 

А Магнус нет.

 

Хлопок закрывшейся за Алеком двери звучал ударом судейского молотка, вынесенным приговором за преступление, которого он не совершал.

 

И отразившаяся в нем жестокая правда все еще звенела в ушах.

 

***

 

Как только они зашли на арену, Алек отстранился от Иззи и рванул вперед. Он был так зол на мать. Поверить не мог, что она не только была знакома с Валентином Моргенштерном, но и считала его своим другом. Внутри все клокотало от яростного возмущения, что она кооперировалась с Валентином, завлекая сына в паутину лжи.

 

Она оскорбила Иззи, поставила будущее Макса под удар и мстительно, издевательски отнеслась к Магнусу. Не так важна была попытка испортить Алеку жизнь, но она причиняла боль близким ему людям, и это было непростительно. Как и в случае с Себастьяном, ему было плевать на ее угрозы, Алек не собирался поддаваться бездушной, бессердечной, жестокой…

 

_Черт._

 

Он не понимал, как бороться. С чего начать. Как разрешить ситуацию, защитить Иззи, Макса, Магнуса. Его мать всю жизнь лелеяла мечту сделать из него солдата, и вот чем все закончилось – Алек готов был воевать, даже застигнутым врасплох и безоружным.

 

Товарищи по команде полагаются на него, верят, что личные причины никогда не станут помехой игре, что он сосредоточится только на ней. Но сейчас Алек не понимал, как справиться и с этой задачей.

 

Он был беззащитен, хотя именно в этом заключалась его задача – как вратаря, старшего брата и, черт, потенциального парня – защищать.

 

\- Алек, стой, - наконец, окликнула его Иззи. Она догнала его и схватила за руку. – Нам нужно поговорить.

 

\- Я, правда, не хочу об этом говорить, Иззи, - Алек бросил взгляд на проходящих мимо по коридору игроков, - И здесь неподходящее место.

 

\- Может, ты и не хочешь, - упрекнула его Иззи, переходя на шепот, - Но вне этого стадиона есть люди, которые говорят о _тебе_ прямо сейчас. О том, как уничтожить вас с Магнусом.

 

Магнус.

 

Внутри все скрутило судорогой от понимания, насколько же он облажался. Алек осознавал, что причинит Магнусу лишь боль, завлекая в свою жизнь до каминг-аута, но и понятия не имел, что все обернется так. Он видел, как растерялся Магнус, когда мать незаслуженно унизила его. Алек попытался защитить, принять удар на себя, но Магнуса ранило рикошетом. В этом не было никакого сомнения.

 

Он ненавидел себя за то, что не смог его оградить.

 

\- Алек, - с нажимом произнесла Иззи, снова переключая внимание на себя. – Нам нужно поговорить.

 

\- Ладно, - выдавил он.

 

Алек заглянул в один из коридорных ответвлений и повел Иззи за собой. Отпер подсобку и зашел внутрь.

 

Когда дверь закрылась, он скрестил руки на груди и расправил плечи.

 

\- Я готов. Давай поговорим о маме.

 

\- О маме? Плевать я на нее хотела. Мы оставили там _Магнуса_.

 

Алек напрягся, и следующие его слова были больше похожи на рычание.

 

\- Думаешь, мне это нравится? Но я не могу поступить по-другому, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Ты _сама_ сказала мне держаться от него подальше!

 

Иззи вихрем подлетела к нему, ткнув пальцем в грудь.

 

\- Не смей нападать на меня, когда я все делаю ради твоей защиты. _Я_ твоего гнева не заслуживаю.

 

Черт.

 

Алек отступил назад, поднимая ладони вверх.

 

\- Прости.

 

Иззи подбоченилась.

 

\- То-то же.

 

\- Я знаю, что мы оставили там Магнуса, и я, Из, я…. – Алек разрезал ладонью воздух и начал ходить по комнате взад-вперед, - Я ненавижу, что пришлось так сделать… Но понятия не имею, что предпринять, чтобы хоть как-то исправить ситуацию.

 

\- Хочешь знать, что я думаю?

 

Алек закусил губу и кивнул.

 

\- Первое, что тебе нужно сейчас сделать – позвонить Магнусу. Убедиться, что вы одинаково смотрите на происходящее.

 

Алек ходить по комнате не перестал, отбрасывая мысль в сторону.

 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Конечно, одинаково.

 

\- Уверен? – спросила Иззи, - Вы говорили о том, что хотите предпринять против Себастьяна? А сейчас еще и наша мать стала вам угрожать. Боже, Алек. Я понимаю, ты готов ко всему, но, послушай внимательно. Если вы и правда хотите бороться, нужно хотя бы знать, откуда прилетит следующий удар.

 

Алек замер на месте. Она знает что-то, чего не знает он?

 

\- Считаешь, он думает иначе?

 

\- Алек, - Иззи практически застонала. – Не я должна отвечать на этот вопрос. Позвони ему. _Ахора_. Лучше из офиса Саймона – так безопаснее.

 

Он шумно вздохнул. По крайней мере, он мог что-то предпринять, а не бездействовать. И одна только мысль, что он услышит голос Магнуса, уже успокаивала.

 

Ладно.

 

Иззи протянула к нему руки, и Алек обнял ее, устраиваясь подбородком на макушке.

 

\- Я люблю тебя, _ми эрмано_. И начинаю любить и Магнуса. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы оба были счастливы.

 

\- Я тоже, Из. Все вышеперечисленное.

 

Иззи сжала его в объятиях сильнее.

 

Это было не прямое признание, которое он сегодня уже озвучил Джейсу, но что-то очень к нему близкое. Каждый шаг к осознанию роли Магнуса в его жизни был шагом к познанию самого себя.

 

\- Если он спросит, - произнесла Иззи, - можешь сказать ему, что даже после слов матери, я не передумала.

 

Алек отстранился.

 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду – «не передумала»?

 

\- Мы с Магнусом завтракали сегодня утром. Обсуждали Себастьяна и твой планирующийся каминг-аут. И сегодняшняя ситуация никак не повлияла на мое мнение о том, что тебе следует предпринимать дальше.

 

\- И что же?

 

Иззи с улыбкой покачала головой.

 

\- Позвони уже Магнусу, упертый дурак.

 

Алек фыркнул.

 

\- Да, да, да. Я понял.

 

Он распахнул перед ней дверь. Дойдя до основного коридора, Иззи свернула в противоположную от офиса Саймона сторону.

 

\- Ты не пойдешь со мной, увидеться с Саймоном? - спросил он.

 

\- Мне нужно домой подготовиться к игре, а потом забрать Макса, - улыбнулась Иззи. – К тому же у Саймона свои пред-игровые ритуалы. Ему тоже нужно настроиться.

 

И во второй раз за последние несколько минут, даже несмотря на все еще не отпустившее напряжение, Алек рассмеялся.

 

\- Люблю тебя, ми эрмана, - добавил он.

 

\- Да, да, да, - ответила она с улыбкой, - Я поняла.

 

Алек махнул ей рукой и направился в сторону подсобки с ресурфейсером. Двери были закрыты, поэтому он постучал, бросая взгляд на время на телефоне. Оставалось меньше получаса до начала подготовки к матчу.

 

Саймон открыл ему дверь, сияя улыбкой.

 

\- Алек. Ты никогда не приходишь сюда в день игры! Что случилось?

 

\- Можно войти?

 

Тот поправил очки гаечным ключом, который держал в руке.

 

\- Да, конечно! Ты мог бы и просто зайти, я не возражаю.

 

Он отступил в сторону, и Алек зашел внутрь, обозревая комнату. Саймон был прав, Алек никогда сюда не спускался. Его шурин был самым добрым человеком на свете – добрым, но странным – но Алек редко когда проводил с ним время наедине.

 

\- Итак, - спросил Саймон, захлопывая дверь, - У тебя все в порядке?

 

Алек хмыкнул.

 

\- Смотря, что ты под этим подразумеваешь.

 

Саймон нахмурился.

 

\- Кажется, тебе стоит присесть.

 

Алек рухнул в кресло и откинулся на спинке, закрывая глаза и с силой проводя ладонями по лицу. Что-то зашуршало рядом, сейчас любой звук проходился по его и так расшатанным нервам электрошоком. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что Саймон сидит на краю стола - гаечный ключ исчез из руки, его заменила фигурка Вольтрона, которой Саймон и щелкал.

 

Алек уже хотел огрызнуться за нарушение тишины, а потом понял, что именно тот держит в руке.

 

\- Ты вытащил его из коробки?

 

Саймон пожал плечами.

 

\- Я сказал Тессе, что хочу попробовать и посмотреть, поможет ли. К тому же он выглядит довольно грозно, сидя на полке. И теперь я могу с ним играть. Представляю, что ресурфейсер – это мой лев Вольтрон. Зажигание включено!! Температурный режим есть! Гипердавление есть! Ускорители включены!

 

Алек расхохотался.

 

Саймон был таким милым. И _таким_ странным.

 

\- Спасибо, Сай.

 

Лицо Саймона осветила улыбка.

 

\- Не за что. Расскажешь теперь, что случилось?

 

\- Мне нужно поговорить с Магнусом, а снаружи… - он нахмурился, - Не совсем… не против, если я позвоню ему отсюда?

 

\- Конечно. Я тут готовлюсь к матчу и тусуюсь с ресурфейсером – и, кстати, если что, я не называл его Голубым Львом – может, придется пару раз зайти сюда за инструментами.

 

\- Все в порядке, - заверил его Алек, - Я тебе доверяю.

 

И его слова, внезапно, вызвали у Саймона такую яркую улыбку, будто Алек только что подарил ему самую крутую фигурку Вольтрона.

 

\- Это много для меня значит, Алек.

 

Наверное, именно так ему и стоило поступить. Купить Саймону самого дорого винтажного Вольтрона, какого он только мог себе позволить. Его шурин этого заслуживал.

 

\- В общем мне нужно поговорить с Магнусом, потому что кое-что…. произошло из-за моей матери.

 

\- Без обид, но ваша мама пугает меня до чертиков. Я виделся с ней раза два от силы, и мне хватило на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

 

\- Никаких обид, - серьезно ответил Алек. – И я не против, даже если ты будешь слушать разговор. Только, большая просьба, предупреди, если кто-то зайдет, пока я буду разговаривать с Магнусом.

 

\- Да, конечно. Чувствуй себя, как дома. Как говорит Иззи, _ми каса э цу каса_.

 

Саймон хлопнул его по плечу, посадил Вольтрона обратно на полку, забрал гаечный ключ и оставил Алека одного.

 

Тот вытащил из кармана телефон, сообщил Джейсу свое местонахождение и набрал Магнусу по Фейстайму. Прошло лишь несколько секунд, прежде чем тот взял трубку.

 

\- Александр.

 

От того, как его имя скатывалось с губ Магнуса, у Алека все время перехватывало дыхание.

 

\- Привет. Я надеялся, у тебя есть пару минут поговорить.

 

Картинка задрожала, и Алек увидел, что Магнус сидит на каких-то ступеньках, надевая на себя наушники.

 

\- Для тебя у меня всегда есть время.

 

Алека затопило чувством вины. Магнуса буквально окунули в грязь, а он все равно относился к Алеку, как прежде, и смотрел на него все с тем же восхищением.

 

Как ему могло так повезти?

 

\- Я говорил правду, Магнус – ты для меня гораздо важнее, чем она или игра.

 

Тот словно задумался над его словами. Взглянул на Алека, словно пытался навсегда запечатлеть в памяти его черты. Алек не знал, что именно заставило Магнуса расплыться в улыбке, но он четко видел его лицо на экране телефона - с самодовольной ухмылочкой на губах.

 

\- Я начинаю думать, что ты слегка без ума от меня, Александр.

 

\- Не слегка, - без колебаний ответил тот. Единственная вещь, в которой он однозначно был уверен. – После того, что произошло сегодня, и вообще _всего_ – поверить не могу, что ты все еще рядом. Со _мной_.

 

Пальцы Магнуса тронули ушной кафф.

 

\- Может, я тоже чуть больше чем слегка без ума от тебя.

 

Алек знал, что в этот момент его лицо осветила очевидная, по-идиотски влюбленная улыбка, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

 

Магнус откашлялся.

 

\- Полагаю, ты позвонил из офиса Саймона не чтобы обсудить, насколько мы без ума друг от друга.

 

\- Я был бы не против, - Алек закинул ноги на подлокотник кресла, сползая ниже и устраивая телефон на коленях, чтобы поправить браслет на руке, - Иззи приперла меня к стенке после всего… что случилось, и напомнила, что мы с тобой толком не поговорили. Я хочу услышать твое мнение, как нам следует действовать дальше. Мы много говорили после угроз Себастьяна, но о… другом. Не об этом.

 

Это был идеальный трамплин для двусмысленного комментария, но Магнус просто кивнул.

 

\- Твоя сестра, как пиарщик, считает, что мы не должны ничего предпринимать.

 

Из-за угла высунулся Саймон, указывая на ящик с инструментами. Алек махнул ему заходить.

 

\- Она просила передать, что ее мнение не изменилось, - продолжил Алек, - Несмотря на угрозы матери.

 

\- Как и мое.

 

\- Так что ты намерен предпринять? – спросил Алек. – Иззи мне не сказала.

 

\- Ничего, - просто ответил Магнус, - Мы не провоцируем, но и не даем ответа. И не дадим, пока нас не заставят – даже в этом случае не думаю, что стоит соглашаться на его условия. Скорее всего будут последствия, но я _никогда_ не соглашусь с его предложением.

 

_Мы._

_Нас._

 

Все, что Алеку требовалось услышать.

 

Он облегченно выдохнул.

 

\- Хорошо. Значит, мы думаем одинаково.

 

\- Конечно, милый, - произнес Магнус, словно это был единственно возможный ответ.

 

Саймон вытянул шею, чтобы увидеть Магнуса на экране.

 

\- Привет, Магнус!

 

\- Саймон, - тепло отозвался тот, - Мне сегодня будет не хватать твоих сладкоголосых серенад.

 

\- Спасибо за приятную ложь. Даже странно, что вас с Клэри тут сегодня не будет.

 

Алек взглянул на Саймона.

 

\- А почему Клэри не придет?

 

Магнус ответил за него.

 

\- Тесса сказала, что для тебя нет положительного влияния от ее присутствия на арене, поэтому она любезно согласилась составить мне компанию этим вечером. Ее мама тоже к нам присоединится.

 

\- Передай от меня привет Джослин, ладно? – попросил Саймон.

 

\- Обязательно, - пообещал Магнус.

 

Саймон помахал ему и вернулся к ресурфейсеру.

 

\- Ты знаком с Джослин, Александр?

 

Алек кивнул.

 

\- Да, виделись на свадьбе Иззи. Но и только. Мы были на сборах и в разъездах с командой каждый раз, когда она приходила к Иззи на ужин.

 

\- Нужно будет представить тебя официально. Я познакомился с ней еще до Клэри, и Джослин с самого начала приняла меня в семью. Уверен, к тебе она отнесется также.

 

Клэри много раз упоминала свою мать – художницу, под ногти которой словно навечно въелась краска, а улыбка держалась на ее губах, даже с зажатой между зубами кистью. А еще она всегда стояла горой за близких ей людей. Оценка Магнуса полностью совпадала с тем, что слышал о ней Алек. Такой и _должна_ была быть мать.

 

Алека снова захлестнуло чувством вины и гневом. Он зажмурился, пытаясь удержаться от лишних слов.

 

\- Моя мать, Магнус… то, что она сказала… Мне так жаль!

 

\- Тебе не за что извиняться.

 

Алек открыл глаза и во взгляде Магнуса прочитал лишь… понимание. Участие.

 

\- Она подарила жизнь тебе и твоим брату и сестре, но вы выросли хорошими людьми благодаря друг другу – не ей.

 

\- Но все равно…

 

\- Никаких возражений, Александр, - мягко прервал его Магнус, - Ты не отвечаешь за нее или ее слова. И ты не просто вступился за нас с Изабель, ты встал _между_ нами и ней. Должно быть, тебе было нелегко.

 

Верно.

 

Это же его мать – человек, который должен был любить его вопреки всему. Она никогда не выказывала должных чувств, но в глубине души Алек надеялся, что она скучает по его присутствию в своей жизни. Что, возможно, она изменилась, потому что отношения с детьми были для нее важнее имиджа. Теперь он знал, что этому никогда не бывать.

 

Его одновременно разрывало гневом и болью.

 

\- Верно, - озвучил он свой ответ, потому что Магнусу можно было сказать. Признаться в слабости, в уязвимости, но вместе с тем знать, что тот никогда в нем не разочаруется.

 

\- Ради меня нечасто так поступали, - с улыбкой произнес Магнус, но в его голосе чувствовалась печаль, - Спасибо.

 

У Алека сжалось сердце.

 

\- Все, что угодно для тебя, Магнус.

 

Сентиментальность, которую он слышал из уст Магнуса раньше – немного иначе высказанную, но со схожим смыслом – и сейчас он, наконец, понимал всю ее глубину.

 

Сомнений не было. Алек сделал бы _все, что угодно_ ради этого человека.

 

Магнус отрывисто вздохнул, посмотрел Алеку в глаза, и тот готов был поклясться, что уловил точный момент, когда Магнус решил поверить его словам.

 

\- Мне очень не хочется развивать эту тему, Александр, но насколько серьезна угроза? Я понятия не имел, что твоя мать связана с Валентином.

 

Алека внезапно затошнило от правды.

 

\- Я тоже. Ты в курсе, чем она занимается?

 

\- В одном из файлов Ходжа было указано, что они с твоим отцом оба юристы.

 

Алек тяжело вздохнул.

 

\- Не просто юристы. Из военных, самых высококвалифицированных в ВЮС. Не знаю, что именно они имели в виду под «принудить меня повиноваться другими способами»… но если у кого-то и есть связи и возможности, уничтожить меня, то у нее.

 

Магнус скривился.

 

\- Под «они» ты подразумеваешь ее и Валентина или ее и твоего отца?

 

\- Этого я тоже не знаю, - признание задело неожиданно сильно, - Мой отец - прокурор уже пятый срок. В следующем году он будет переизбираться, и мой каминг-аут сильно испортит его имидж хранителя консервативных семейных традиций. Поэтому «они» - это скорее всего мои родители, Валентин и Себастьян.

 

\- Знаете…

 

Алек вздрогнул. Он даже не обратил внимание, что Саймон вернулся в офис, пока тот не подал голос.

 

Саймон присел рядом с креслом, где расположился Алек, чтобы Магнус тоже мог его видеть.

 

\- Не знаю, что конкретно тут у вас происходит, но, по-моему, настал полдень и пора облить вампиров святой водой.

 

Алек не понял логики, но это было неудивительно.

 

\- Что? – фыркнул он.

 

\- Твои родители? И Моргенштерн? Они влиятельны – практически неуязвимы и метафорически бессмертны, так? Но, как и вампирам, достаточно лишь луча света, чтобы они трусливо сбежали, забившись в свои подземелья. А целый поток солнечного света полностью их уничтожит.

 

Алек замер, неверяще глядя на Саймона.

 

\- Серьёзно? Вы, что, никогда Блэйда не смотрели? – продолжил тот, - А у него был обычный ультрафиолетовый фонарь и этого было более чем достаточно. В общем шутки в сторону, ребята, я имею в виду, что, если пролить свет на их темные делишки, то правда просто их испепелит.

 

\- Охренеть, - выдохнул Алек.

 

Неужели Саймон имел в виду, что все, что нужно было сделать – это раскрыть правду, от которой Моргенштерны и его родители никуда не смогут деться?

 

Ведь не могло же все быть так просто.

 

Или могло?

 

***

Магнус с тем же удивлением наблюдал за сценой на экране своего телефона. Похоже, Саймон умел не только водить ресурфейсер и быть рок-звездой, но и отлично постиг тонкости человеческой души. Вот это поворот судьбы.

 

\- Он прав, Александр. Метафорическое солнце Саймона – это правда, а они боятся ее больше всего на свете.

 

Саймон ухмыльнулся, показал Магнусу два больших пальца и скрылся в подсобке.

 

Нахмурившись, Алек перевел взгляд обратно на Магнуса и раскрыл губы, собираясь заговорить.

 

\- И как мы это используем?

 

Чтобы ни планировали Макс и Иззи – их действия тоже могли помочь, но Иззи была права – Алеку сейчас не стоило над этим задумываться.

 

\- Мы с Изабель продолжим работать в этом направлении. Как я говорил вчера вечером, сейчас тебе стоит сосредоточиться только на хоккее.

 

Щеки Алека порозовели, и благодаря их последней Фейстайм сессии, Магнус уже понял, что Алек собирается сказать нечто двусмысленное еще до того, как тот заговорил.

 

\- Я смутно припоминаю что-то такое… Но хорошо помню всякие другие вещи, которые мы вчера обсуждали.

 

Магнусу не удалось сдержать ухмылку.

 

\- Мне гораздо больше нравится разговаривать по Фейстайму, когда ты лежишь в постели, Александр.

 

\- Я все еще тут! – завопил невидимый глазу Саймон.

 

Магнус хмыкнул.

 

\- Думаю, мне стоит закончить наш разговор. Тебе пора готовиться к игре.

 

На экране снова показалось лицо Саймона.

 

\- Пока, Магнус.

 

\- Прошу тебя защитить мужественные колени моего вратаря, Саймон.

 

Тот отсалютовал ему.

 

\- Будет сделано.

 

Когда тот снова исчез, Магнус воспользовался минутой тишины, чтобы сосредоточиться на Алеке.

 

Расправленные плечи, лежащие на подлокотниках кресла руки, облекающая бугрящиеся бицепсы кофта. Пальцы играют с серебряным браслетом на запястье другой руки, покрасневшие от постоянного обкусывания губы. Взъерошенные волосы, аккуратно подстриженная борода – как и всегда в день игры.

 

Оставалось меньше часа до того, когда шайба коснётся льда в первой ангельской игре второго тура плей-офф. И Алек выйдет на лед, уже как номинант на Вратаря Года – большая честь, но и большая ответственность. Вероятность травмы и поражения снова маячила впереди, а ставки лишь росли ввысь.

 

Алек боролся за выживание команды в плей-офф… За правдивую жизнь… За Магнуса.

 

Магнус хотел разделить с ним каждый шаг, и ему причиняло физическую боль, что он не мог быть рядом, пожелать ему удачи на льду.

 

\- Береги себя сегодня, Александр.

 

Слова должны были быть другими, но сказанного сейчас пока было достаточно.

 

\- Ты тоже, Магнус. Обещай, что мы скоро увидимся.

 

И тот без колебания произнес.

 

\- Так скоро, как только сможем.

 

***

Алек закончил разговор с Магнусом и глубоко вздохнул. Гнев поутих, боль от предательства матери чуть притупилась. Один _разговор_ с Магнусом успокоил его, подарил утешение.

 

Он не мог понять, как кто-то мог видеть их связь нечто противоестественным, постыдным.

 

Это его мать не понимала, что такое любовь, а не он.

 

Арена наверху уже пришла в движение, загудела голосами и звуками шагов, эхом отдаваясь над головой. По коридорам уже растекался запах продававшегося втридорога фаст-фуда. Температура льда стремительно понижалась из-за работающих во всю мощь охладителей. Вся эта суета была хорошо знакома ему, словно голос Магнуса. И также успокаивала.

 

Алек чувствовал, как захлестывает пред-игровой атмосферой.

 

В дверь постучали, и он услышал, как Саймон приходит в движение - клацанье отложенных инструментов, скомканные ругательства и звук открываемой двери.

 

\- Лайтвуд здесь?

 

Алек узнал голос и поднялся, направляясь ко входу.

 

\- Рафаэль. Сантьяго. Рафаэль Сантьяго. Раф… - Саймон перестал бормотать и повернулся к Алеку. – Это брат моей жены – Алек. Лайтвуд. Иззи и Алек Лайтвуд. Почему я продолжаю повторять имена? Я вожу ресурфейсер. Отличный пиджак. Я все еще говорю?

 

Алек задрал бровь, наблюдая за разворачивающейся сценой.

 

\- Это Рафаэль Сантьяго, - проинформировал его Саймон очень тонким голосом. Потом кашлянул и отступил назад, - Вы, эм, хотите зайти?

 

\- Нет, - последовал незамедлительный ответ.

 

Тот одернул лацканы пиджака и бросил на Саймона подозрительный взгляд.

 

\- Я знаком с Рафаэлем, Саймон, - невозмутимо произнес Алек, - Мы играем в одной команде весь последний год.

 

Он пересек комнату, подходя к шурину, и хлопнул того по спине.

 

\- Спасибо, что разрешил воспользоваться офисом.

 

\- Да нет проблем. В любое время. То есть, кто угодно может это сделать, не только Алек. Он мой шурин, потому что я женат. На его сестре. Но вы все можете приходить сюда. Мы же как одна большая хоккейная семья, да?

 

Рафаэль воззрился на Алека.

 

\- Он когда-нибудь затыкается?

 

Алек пожал плечами.

 

\- Это часть его обаяния. Увидимся, Сай.

 

\- Удачи сегодня, Алек. И Вам тоже, Рафаэль… мистер Сантьяго, - позвал Саймон.

 

Пока не закрылась дверь, Алек слышал, как Саймон бормочет себе под нос.

 

\- Охренеть, Рафаэль Сантьяго.

 

Алек усмехнулся.

 

\- Видимо, мой шурин – твой большой фанат.

 

\- Чей же еще, Лайтвуд?

 

Алек закатил глаза.

 

\- Не то, чтобы я не был рад тебя видеть, но зачем ты пошел меня искать?

 

\- Мы с тренером и Вэйландом обсуждали центральных защитников Пингвинов, и тут до Вэйланда дошло, что времени уже много, а ему еще нужно отдать кому-то свой билет. – Рафаэль поправил рукава, - Он явно получил бы взбучку, если бы попросил тренера ускориться, поэтому за тобой пришел я, _ми амиго_.

 

\- Джейс в курсе, что я уже большой мальчик? И могу следить за временем сам?

 

\- Он сказал, что ты нервничаешь.

 

\- Это не так.

 

Рафаэль изучающе посмотрел на Алека.

 

\- Готов ловить шайбу зубами?

 

\- Ага.

 

Рафаэль вздернул подбородок и выгнул бровь.

 

\- По мне, ты совсем не нервничаешь.

 

Алек рассмеялся.

 

Сзади послышался топот, и, обернувшись, Алек увидел несущегося к ним на всех парах Джейса. Схватившись за Алека, он затормозил.

 

\- Все в порядке, бро? – спросил он.

 

Рафаэль раздражённо покачал головой и пошел вперед.

 

\- Не особо, - честно ответил Алек, - Но по игре? Все окей.

 

\- Уверен?

 

\- Да.

 

Джейс вгляделся в его лицо.

 

\- Ты точно уверен?

 

\- Да, точно. Теперь можно пойти готовиться, капитан?

 

Джейс хлопнул его по спине, и они вошли в раздевалку.

 

Алек тут же погрузился в трудоемкий процесс экипирования. Сначала нательное впитывающее влагу белье, затем носки, раковина, шорты, щитки, нагрудник и, наконец, верхняя форма. Эту очередность он повторял большую часть своей жизни.

 

Хоккею было уже больше ста лет, и Нью Йоркские Ангелы Смерти находились в его рядах половину этого времени. Уже три поколения игроков носили их форму, а владелец до сих пор не сменился.

 

Алек держал в руках свою маску, рассматривая дизайн, нанесенный по кромке рисунок. Типовой стандартный дизайн, который он носил все три года, будучи Ангелом. Следуя традиции, как хоккеист и первенец – следуя чужим ожиданиям.

 

Он отложил маску в сторону и снял c запястья браслет, лаская пальцами узорчатые перья.

 

Традиционные идеалы против современных.

 

Безличностное против сокровенного.

 

Он не понимал, как примирить в себе все эти мысли и сосредоточиться только на игре… а ему действительно нужно было сконцентрироваться только на матче. Команда полагалась на него. Среди фанатов были люди, которые уже пятьдесят лет ждали выхода Ангелов в плей-офф.

 

Он убрал браслет в сумку и надел маску.

 

***

Магнус закатал рукава ангельской кофты до локтей и помешал томившийся на плите соус. Клэри прильнула к нему, и тот обнял ее свободной рукой за талию.

 

\- Я тут недавно заходила в «Забей Мне». Поверить не могу, что Тесса на очередном шоу.

 

\- В отличие от меня она любит Бродвей. Мы все с ответственностью выполняем свою часть. – он окинул взглядом ангельскую кофту, а потом погладил рукой свежеокрашенные волосы Клэри. – А твоя прическа, как всегда, сказочно выглядит.

 

\- Давно мы не собирались, - призналась Клэри, - Конечно, мы и так каждый день видимся в офисе, но проводить время вне работы - совсем другое дело.

 

\- Верно, - подтвердил Магнус, даря ей самую лучшую улыбку, которую только смог из себя выдавить.

 

Ему не нравилось пропускать сегодняшнюю игру, даже несмотря на то, что они с Алеком договорились не провоцировать Моргенштерна, а теперь и Мариз. И раз он не мог пойти на арену, то был благодарен Клэри за компанию. Смотреть игру одному было бы крайне удручающе. К тому же лучшего общества было не найти – они с Клэри слишком давно не проводили время вместе вне офиса. Магнусу не нравилось бездействовать – просто смотреть игру дома и готовить ужин – но он не знал, что еще можно предпринять.

 

Магнус повернулся к телевизору, где комментаторы в данный момент обсуждали предстоящую игру.

 

\- Спасибо, что предложила составить компанию, раз уж я не могу быть на арене.

 

\- Конечно, малыш, - она привстала на цыпочки и поцеловала его в щеку.

 

Затем Клэри взяла свой бокал и облокотилась бедром о стойку.

 

\- Хочешь поговорить о том, что произошло с Мариз?

 

На самом деле ему не хотелось, но тем не менее он произнес:

 

\- Я даже не знаком с этой женщиной, но она все равно так сильно меня ненавидит.

 

\- Магнус, это не из-за тебя.

 

\- Я знаю, - слишком быстро ответил он.

 

\- Но от этого не легче, - продолжила за него Клэри.

 

Она понимала его. Всегда понимала.

 

\- Я давно привык, что люди судят обо мне сразу, не пытаясь узнать получше. И это никогда не мешало мне вести привычный образ жизни вольного бисексуала, - Магнус подмигнул ей, пытаясь поднять им обоим настроение.

 

Клэри ответила ему… натянутой улыбкой.

 

Расстроенный сменой ее настроения, Магнус отложил ложку в сторону и повернулся в ее сторону.

 

\- Что такое, булочка?

 

Клэри поболтала вино в бокале, хмуро взирая на багровый перелив.

 

\- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, и я… - в дверь постучали, и Клэри подскочила на месте, расплёскивая вино на кофту Алека, - Черт! Боже. Прости!

 

Магнус даже не взглянул на пятно. Она находилась на грани слез, а такое было возможно только в моменты крайнего отчаяния.

 

\- Здесь всего пара капель, - успокоил ее Магнус, - Лучше открой своей маме дверь, а я пока наполню твой бокал.

 

\- Уверен…?

 

\- Все в порядке, булочка. Честно, – он потянулся поцеловать ее в лоб, - Позже поговорим, хорошо?

 

Клэри кивнула, протянула ему свой бокал и исчезла в коридоре. Магнус поставил его на стол и наполнил заново, а потом принялся оттирать пятно мокрым кухонным полотенцем. К моменту, как Клэри открыла дверь, выражение ее лица стало прежним, и Магнус последовал ее примеру.

 

\- Привет, мам, - солнечно улыбаясь, поздоровалась Клэри, и ее жизнерадостность была почти естественной.

 

Магнус отложил полотенце и решил, что позволит Клэри вести разговор. Если она сейчас не хотела говорить, о чем собиралась, тогда не стоило настаивать. Возможно, им обоим следовало отключиться от реальности на один вечер.

 

Магнус распахнул объятия.

 

\- Джослин, дорогая. Что за потрясающий запах исходит от блюда в твоих талантливых руках?

 

Джослин улыбнулась, передавая Клэри стеклянное блюдо.

 

\- Каччиаторе из курицы по моему особому рецепту.

 

\- Саймон будет в шоке, когда узнает, что мы без него съели твое каччиаторе, - произнесла Клэри, ставя блюдо на стол.

 

Магнус крепко обнял Джослин и не отпускал, пока она не рассмеялась.

 

\- Саймон попросил передать тебе большой привет. Заморозим для него кусочек твоего кулинарного шедевра? – спросил Магнус, отстраняясь и вглядываясь в ее лицо. – Он вообще большой специалист по заморозке.

 

\- Не стоит беспокоиться, каччиаторе все равно больше нравится ему на следующий день. И я отложила для него достаточно, не переживай. – Джослин чуть сжала его плечи, сердечным взглядом окидывая с головы до ног. – Магнус, мы так давно не виделись.

 

\- Я только что ему об этом говорила, - прокричала Клэри с кухни.

 

Магнус улыбнулся.

 

\- Кажется, нынче большой спрос на мою компанию.

 

\- Конечно, - искренне заверила его Джослин, снимая с плеча потрепанную холщовую сумку, - А теперь к хорошим новостям. Я принесла вино. И хочу услышать от вас все последние новости.

 

\- В моей жизни… много чего произошло за последнее время.

 

\- Например, я только что случайно пролила на него вино, - поморщилась Клэри, - Давай сюда кофту, Магнус, я постараюсь отстирать пятно.

 

\- Ни за что, - тут же ответил он, - Я не сниму ее, пока не закончится игра.

 

Джослин удивленно приоткрыла рот.

 

\- Знаешь, я не поверила Клэри, когда она сказала, что ты ходишь на игры, и даже смотришь их по ТВ. С каких пор тебе стал нравится хоккей?

 

Магнус посмотрел на Клэри, но та спрятала улыбку за бокалом, делая глоток вина. Значит Джослин была не в курсе, насколько сильно он был без ума от одного конкретного, очень атлетичного и очень мрачного хоккеиста.

 

\- Похоже мне в жизни не хватало чего-то, о чем я даже не подозревал, - он взял Джослин за руку и потянул в сторону кухни, - Присаживайся. Ты влюбишься в этот спорт уже к середине игры.

 

***

Пингвины были крайне сфокусированной командой. Быстрой, агрессивной, но корректной в отличие от Дьяволов.

 

Алеку стоило сосредоточиться на их главной звезде – Чаке Фримане. Он был одним из лучших бомбардиров лиги, и в будущем должен был занять почетное место в Зале Славы. После начала игры шайба металась между игроками со скоростью света. Фриман и Сантьяго, оба, были демонически быстрыми.

 

В течение регулярного сезона Ангелы много раз встречались на льду с Пингвинами, но сейчас, казалось, что все было впервые. Пингвины играли в таком бешеном темпе, что Гэрроуэйю пришлось резко сократить время замены звеньев, чтобы не уступать им в скорости и сохранить команду в тонусе.

 

Пингвины вышли во второй тур плей-офф за четыре игры, в отличие от семи матчей, которые пришлось отыграть Ангелам. Соответственно им выдалось больше дней на отдых и тренировки, и сейчас это прослеживалось на льду. Если Ангелы хотели сегодня выиграть, им следовало каким-то образом замедлить ход игры, по возможности максимально избегая штрафной скамейки.

 

Толпа неистовствовала, краем глаза Алек видел ее волнующееся белое марево. Болельщики Пингвинов казались черными точками на кипельно белом фоне сливающихся на домашней арене в одно целое ангельских свитеров.

 

Черные точки казалось Алеку пешками в безумной шахматной игре.

 

Внезапное воспоминание застало его врасплох.

 

В детстве мать учила его шахматам, потому что эта игра обучала и стратегическому нападению, и защите. А тот, кто мог просчитать ходы соперника на несколько шагов вперед, обладал преимуществом. Она учила его шахматам, потому что в них играли высоко образованные люди. Умение считалось признаком выдающегося интеллекта. Опыт стратегического мышления принес бы пользу ее сыну, сделал бы из него умного солдата. Поэтому она никогда не скрывала своего презрения к тому, что он использовал свои способности в столь приземленной игре, как хоккей.

 

Алек постарался отодвинуть мысли о матери в сторону. Забыть каждый ее урок. Сейчас времени на размышления не было. Он должен был положиться на свои инстинкты. На свой опыт.

 

Алек бросил быстрый взгляд на табло, где все еще высвечивался нулевой счет – доказывающий, что они с Ангелами держались, несмотря на совершенное не владение игрой. Мать была бы возмущена, что он считает такой поворот событий успешным.

 

Алек поморщился, груз родительского разочарования шайбой ударил в грудь.

 

Она была разочарована в нем уже двадцать восемь лет.

 

И этот факт никуда не исчезнет – как бы хорошо он сегодня не играл.

 

***

 

\- Как вы вообще понимаете, где находится шайба? – спросила Джослин.

 

Она подогнула одну ногу под другую и села на диван боком, с изумленно поднятыми бровями воззрившись на Магнуса.

 

\- Мне удалось это только после просмотра приличного количества игр, - признался Магнус, поглядывая на экран.

 

Счет все еще оставался нулевым, но игра велась на такой скорости, что он боялся на секунду отвлечься и пропустить важный момент. Первый период почти закончился, и Магнус постарался отключиться от зудящего внутри беспокойства: за нулевой счет, за чувствующееся в каждом движении Алека напряжение, которого еще на прошлой игре не было – и вести себя гостеприимно.

 

По ТВ пошла реклама автомобилей, и Магнус полностью переключился на Джослин.

 

\- Меня все еще поражает, как они умудряются владеть и играть шайбой, носясь на коньках с клюшкой в руках. Я на них даже стоять не могу. Помнишь, какой был позор, когда на прошлое Рождество ты затащила меня в Рокфеллер Центр, Клэри?

 

\- Да, ты был не слишком хорош, - отстраненно ответила она.

 

Джослин взглянула на нее через плечо – Клэри стояла у кухонной стойки и, нахмурившись, печатала что-то в телефоне.

 

Мобильный в ее руке оповестил о пришедшем сообщении, и она подняла глаза от экрана.

 

\- Магнус, можно воспользоваться твоим кабинетом?

 

Пока тот был твердо убежден, что отлично справляется с отрицанием своего эмоционального кризиса, Клэри и не думала с ним бороться.

 

\- Конечно, булочка.

 

Джослин с печальной улыбкой проводила ее взглядом.

 

\- Ты знаешь, что ее беспокоит? - спросил Магнус.

 

\- Клэри все мне рассказывает.

 

Это была просто констатация факта. Исторически сложившегося и основанного на взаимном доверии.

 

\- Я надеюсь, ты поняла, что это была не попытка вытащить из тебя информацию, - просто произнес Магнус, - Мне будет спокойнее, если я буду знать, что ей есть с кем поговорить.

 

\- Я знаю, - Джослин бросила взгляд на закрытую дверь кабинета, а потом развернулась к Магнусу, ставя бокал на стол, - Раз ее нет, я хотела бы выудить некоторую информацию из тебя. Она ничего не скрывает о себе, но никогда особо не рассказывает о своих друзьях. Я поняла, что она переживает из-за тебя, и вижу, что ты сегодня сам не свой.

 

Похоже, он не так хорошо справлялся с отрицанием своих проблем, как думал. Но у Магнуса не слишком умело получалось прятаться за защитным фасадом рядом с людьми, которым он доверял. К тому же его друзьям было отлично видно его истинное состояние. Магнус на секунду задумался над тем, что можно рассказать. Он доверял Джослин, но Алек совсем ее не знал…

 

Магнус прижал колени к животу и обхватил их руками.

 

\- Я сблизился с одним человеком, но никто не знает, что он гей и… не по его собственной воле. И этот факт вызывает... множество проблем - не между нами. Я хочу быть только с ним, а он – только со мной… У меня раньше никогда такого не было. Он хороший человек, просто попал в сложную ситуацию…

 

Магнус отвел глаза от Джослин, на экране под разговор двух комментаторов повторяли отрывки первого периода. Любому другому человеку было бы незаметно, что у Алека что-то произошло, и это сказывается на игре, но Магнус видел разницу. Знал, что на нем тоже лежит часть ответственности.

 

\- Мое прошлое только усугубляет ситуацию.

 

\- Магнус, Клэри когда-нибудь рассказывала о своем отце?

 

Вопрос застал Магнуса врасплох.

 

\- Немного, - наконец, он собрался с мыслями.

 

Магнус никогда не расспрашивал о чем-то, чем не готов был делиться сам – ни один человек в его жизни по-настоящему не знал, насколько жестоким был его отчим.

 

\- Она только упоминала, что ты полюбила человека, которого не следовало любить.

 

\- Ее отец был жестоким, - ответила Джослин, - Но я не понимала этого, пока не стало слишком поздно. Я все еще стыжусь своих прошлых поступков, но не стала бы менять ничего, будь у меня такая возможность, потому что итогом стала Клэри.

 

Джослин подалась вперед, кладя ладонь на колено Магнуса.

 

\- Наше прошлое формирует нас, но не определяет, кем нам быть.

 

\- Это такое клише, Джослин, - мягко пожурил ее Магнус, - Ты же художница. Думал, можешь оригинальнее.

 

Уголок ее рта пополз вверх, становясь полуулыбкой.

 

\- Это стало клише только потому, что таким упрямцам, как мы, нужно повторять их снова и снова, чтобы мы, наконец, поняли смысл. Ты хороший человек, Магнус, один из лучших, что я знаю. Уверена, тот человек согласился бы со мной.

 

_Все, что угодно, ради тебя, Магнус._

 

Он все еще будто слышал голос Алека. Простую фразу, отдававшую бы пошлостью, если бы она не исходила от Алека – который был готов пожертвовать всем ради любимых. Из его уст эти слова звучали заявлением. Почти обещанием. Все его слова и поступки вели в одном направлении. Он ценил Магнуса со всем его прошлым и настоящим. Так твердо и искренне, что было практически невозможно не поверить в то, что его чувства были такими же сильными, как и у Магнуса.

 

К сожалению, это совершенно не успокаивало.

 

Также, как Иззи и Макс ставили себя под удар ради Алека, Магнус боялся, на что тот готов был пойти ради него. На сколько еще хватило бы его сил прежде, чем он сломался бы под грузом чужого прошлого.

 

Магнус боялся стать причиной надрыва.

 

\- Не уверен, что я стою его преданности. И вашей тоже.

 

\- Магнус, _все_ окружающие тебя люди – добрые и преданные – и это не просто совпадение. Ты создал себе семью. Я горжусь быть ее частью. То же самое с карьерой – ты начал с одного мелкого клиента, и смотри, чего ты достиг.

 

Магнусу было сложно примириться со своим несовершенством, но позволить Джослин принижать саму себя он не мог. Она первой отдала свой талант в его руки, и он гордился, что она выбрала его.

 

\- Тебя никогда нельзя было назвать мелкой, Джослин. Мне с самого начала повезло работать с таким блистательным талантом.

 

\- Не путай удачу и трудолюбие. Существует большая разница между выбором и шансом. Действием и пассивностью. Когда берешь все в свои руки и действуешь, _всегда_ достигаешь успеха.

 

Он много работал, чтобы достичь вершины – и в карьере, и в личной жизни. Джослин была права. Если они с Алеком хотели достичь успеха, им понадобились бы и преданность друг другу, и терпение.

 

Магнус постарался принять этот факт.

 

\- Он говорит, что мое прошлое не играет для него роли, только настоящее.

 

\- Тогда слушай его, - безапелляционно ответила Джослин. Она сделала глоток из бокала и вернулась к просмотру игры. – Ты, кстати, так и не рассказал мне, как заинтересовался хоккеем.

 

\- Этот человек, с которым я сейчас… ему тоже… нравится хоккей, - ответил Магнус.

 

Джослин недоуменно выгнула бровь, но ничего не сказала.

 

Из-за двери кабинета раздался приглушенный смех, а затем оттуда показалась Клэри, протягивая матери телефон.

 

\- Кое-кто хочет поздороваться.

 

Джослин широко улыбнулась, взглянув на экран.

 

\- Привет, Саймон.

 

Магнус не видел изображение на экране, но из динамика отчетливо послышался голос Саймона.

 

\- Клэри говорит, что ты приготовила для меня что-то особенное. Из курицы… и с любовью?

 

\- Заходи к нам завтра, в холодильнике лежит твоя порция. И передавай привет Иззи, когда будешь дома.

 

\- Ты можешь сама ей передать.

 

\- Здравствуйте, миссис Фрэй, - произнесла Иззи, - Помните моего младшего брата Макса?

 

\- Привет, миссис Фрэй!

 

Джослин нахмурилась, а потом расцвела улыбкой.

 

\- Конечно, я помню тебя, Макс. Прости, я сначала не поняла, что вы оба делаете на игре, а потом вспомнила, что ваш старший брат играет за Ангелов.

 

Клэри фыркнула и с улыбкой посмотрела на Магнуса. У того на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, пока подозрительно сощурившая глаза Джослин переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

 

\- Кстати, спасибо, что составили Саймону компанию вместо меня, - торопливо добавила Клэри.

 

\- Ну, он все-таки мой _муж_ , - фыркнула Иззи, - К тому же был выбор – либо здесь, либо на дешевых местах, потому что Алек отдал свои билеты семье, которую встретил сегодня утром на Хай-Лайн.

 

У Магнуса затеплилось внутри.

 

\- Где Магнус, Клэри? – раздался голос Макса. – Вы же у него, да?

 

\- Да, подожди секунду. Я передам ему трубку.

 

\- Пока, миссис Фрэй, - добавил Макс.

 

\- Было приятно увидеться, - крикнула Иззи.

 

Джослин помахала им и отдала трубку Клэри.

 

\- Я воспользуюсь ванной.

 

Клэри шагнула к Магнусу и протянула ему телефон. Показавшиеся на экране Иззи и Макс, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, сидели на диване в офисе Саймона.

 

\- Привет, Лайтвуды.

 

\- Мы скучаем по тебе, Магнус, - надулась Иззи.

 

\- Да, когда тебе уже разрешат снова ходить на игры? – спросил Макс. – Мои шутки слишком сложные для их понимания.

 

\- Про пингвина была просто отвратная, - вне экрана послышался голос Саймона, - И совершенно неуместная.

 

\- А Магнусу было бы смешно, - запротестовал Макс, чуть накренившись в попытке подняться с дивана.

 

\- Прости моего младшего брата. Он решил выпить и твою порцию пива, так как у него, наконец, закончились экзамены, - объяснила Иззи.

 

Только прошлым вечером Алек шутил, что Иззи и Максу будет недоставать Магнуса на игре. Но он даже не подозревал, что и сам будет так сильно по ним скучать.

 

Магнус подозвал Клэри, приглашая поучаствовать в разговоре, и она присела рядом с ним на диван.

 

\- Возвращайся к нам, - продолжил Макс, плюхаясь обратно с новой банкой пива, - У Саймона такая холодная неуютная берлога, одни Плэйбои и пятидесятигаллоновые тюбики смазки. Зачем им вообще вся эта смазка?

 

\- Это не мои журналы! – завопил Саймон.

 

Макс подался вперед, шепча.

 

\- Заметь, смазку он не отрицает.

 

\- Ииииии, хватит с тебя, - перебила его Иззи, выхватывая банку пива из его рук.

 

Макс заворчал, снова поднимаясь.

 

За кадром послышался звук открываемой банки.

 

\- Ладно. Я просто посижу здесь, на огромной бочке с надписью: «Редукторная смазка» и не стану размышлять, для чего в действительности ее используют, потому что ресурфейсер то работает на _электричестве_.

 

\- Дай мне уже сказать, - Иззи продемонстрировала средний палец, по предположению Магнуса, Максу, а потом положила голову на подлокотник, вытянувшись во весь рост на диване.

 

И перевела на Магнуса теплый взгляд.

 

\- Я рада, что вы с Алеком поговорили. Он звучал гораздо увереннее, когда мы переписывались перед игрой.

 

\- Он, конечно, не в идеальной форме, но играет хорошо, - сказал Магнус, отмечая, что Джослин вернулась на диван.

 

Иззи вздохнула.

 

\- Я обниму Алека за вас обоих после игры.

 

На лице Джослин промелькнуло удивление, но через секунду она приняла прежнее безмятежное выражение лица и отпила из бокала с вином.

 

Что же, вот кот и вылез из мешка.

 

\- Пожалуйста, - ответил Магнус.

 

Клэри отправила им воздушный поцелуй, и они отключились. Она положила голову Магнусу на плечо и вздохнула.

 

\- Хотела бы я, чтобы ты был там, малыш.

 

Магнус обнял ее за плечи.

 

\- Я тоже, булочка.

 

Джослин бросила взгляд на его кофту и улыбнулась.

 

***

 

Перерыв между первыми двумя периодами пронесся с той же ураганной скоростью – Гэрроуэй давал установку на последний период и делал перестановку в звеньях. Алек вместе со всеми остальными игроками обливались потом. У них было двадцать минут на откалибровку атаки. Двадцать минут, чтобы дать отдых натруженному телу и восстановиться.

 

Но этого было недостаточно.

 

В начале второго периода Пингвины вылетели из тоннеля на той же скорости, словно первого периода не было и в помине, и Ангелам пришлось сражаться за обладание шайбой в том же темпе. У них никак не получалось перехватить лидерство, и это начало все ближе пододвигать их к жесткой, отчаянной защите.

 

Пробрасывания участились, стали резче, непредсказуемее. Пингвины хорошо изучили вратаря соперников, увидели его слабые места. Но Алек знал свои слабости гораздо лучше.

 

Он останавливал шайбы, которые в регулярном сезоне точно достигли бы цели.

 

Джейс, пусть он еще и не мог играть в полную силу из-за травмы в первом туре, стал пробивать жестче, раз ему не удавалось двигаться быстрее соперников. Алек с беспокойством следил, как тот толкает Фримана при любом удобном случае, и вскоре к нему присоединился Веласкес – каждый раз, доставая центрального нападающего Пингвинов, его лицо озаряла слишком уж довольная улыбка. Таким способом Ангелы вряд ли заработали бы очки, но Алек видел, как контроль Фримана постепенно начинает трещать по швам.

 

Прошла половина второго периода, и после очередного толчка Веласкеса, Фриман, наконец, взорвался, швыряя в него клюшкой – Бэт упал, катясь по льду. Рефери свистком остановил игру, и Бэт в ту же секунду вскочил на ноги, бранясь и пытаясь вырваться из хватки судей, чтобы кинуться на Фримана.

 

Исход был очевиден – Фримана в любом случае посадили бы на скамейку – но количество штрафных минут зависело от того, получил Бэт травму или нет. Фриман подкатил к коробке, а Бэт вместе с судьей к своей скамейке, где его должен был осмотреть Кадир.

 

\- Крови нет. Две минуты вместо пяти, - Алек расслышал, как Джейс обращается к Пэнгборну.

 

Это означало, что у Ангелов будет двухминутное преимущество над соперниками, которым в это время придется справляться без одного игрока. При столь быстрым ритме и практически полном отсутствием буллитов даже две минуты могли стать переломными для Ангелов.

 

Когда игра возобновилась, Ангелы тут же завладели шайбой и закрепились в зоне Пингвинов. Пусть вратарь их соперников и был новичком, но он был хорош. Благодаря ему броски не достигали цели, неважно насколько сильному прессингу подвергали его Ангелы. У них никак не получалось воспользоваться своим так удачно полученным большинством.

 

И оно ускользало все дальше, секунды шли, и Пингвины, наконец, перехватили шайбу, бросаясь в зону соперников. Алек присел в стойке, готовясь к встрече.

 

Краем глаза он видел, как из коробки вылетает Фриман, с новыми силами устремляясь к их воротам. Алек уловил его движение случайно, защитники Пингвинов катали шайбу совершенно в другой стороне льда, огибая круг фейс-оффа и заднюю сторону сетки.

 

По тренировкам он знал, что нужно держаться ближе к штанге, защищая нижний угол, но инстинкт Алека вопил обратное. Он уже сталкивался с такими ситуациями раньше.

 

В голове он представлял мать по ту сторону шахматной доски, вбивающую в него осознание всей важности проверенной временем стратегии – защити королеву, а потом уже атакуй. Алек не спорил – у него не было права, не было смелости разочаровать ее.

 

Но то время ушло.

 

Алек не мог отделаться от мысли, что его внимание отвлекают, готовя диверсию совсем с другой стороны. Пингвины не собирались пробрасывать из бэкдора, защитник хотел передать шайбу Фриману на фланге, застав Алека врасплох, и вбросить над его плечом.

 

\- Смотрите налево! Налево! – крикнул Алек защитникам.

 

У него было меньше секунды на определение позиции, и он пошел против всех уроков матери, отбросил традиционную стратегию и имеющие право на жизнь вероятности, чтобы защитить сетку от практически невозможного броска. Но вместо того, чтобы отдать шайбу Фриману, как полагал Алек, защитник обогнул ворота и резко затормозил, высекая коньками крошку изо льда и зашвыривая шайбу мимо штанги прямо в сетку.

 

Алек поднялся, тяжело дыша.

 

Один – ноль.

 

Он весь вечер отражал атаки соперников, но на самом деле самой большой его слабостью все еще оставался _он сам_.

 

***

 

\- Нет, нет, нет, НЕТ, - застонала Клэри, смотря на экран, - Алек _никогда_ не пропускает такие шайбы.

 

Магнус закусил ноготь, зубами портя новехонький сделанный перед завтраком с Иззи маникюр.

 

\- Он словно был уверен, что шайба придет совершенно с другой стороны.

 

\- Может, он просто устал? - предположила Джослин. - Я даже представить не могу, каково это - держаться на позиции так долго со всей этой экипировкой на плечах.

 

\- Может быть, - ответил Магнус.

 

Но он знал, что это не так.

 

Сегодня Магнус пытался отбросить в сторону лезущие в голову мысли о своих прошлых неудачах – стараясь понять, каким должен быть его следующий шаг, беспокоясь, что может принять неправильное решение. Алек же сегодня вышел со своими демонами на лед.

 

Это была их общая война, на одном поле сражения, с общим врагом, но план контратаки так и не был составлен. Они защищались, но не показывали зубы в ответ.

 

И этот факт клал их на обе лопатки.

 

Команды собрались в центральной части льда, ожидая вброса шайбы, чтобы возобновить игру, а Магнус не мог отвести глаз от Алека. В его движениях чувствовалась нервозность, которую Магнус никогда раньше не наблюдал. Даже в разгромной первой игре предыдущего раунда он не выглядел таким… дерганным. Словно не знал, какую тактику выбрать.

 

Магнус вскочил на ноги и принялся мерить шагами комнату. Он чувствовал исходящую от Алека нервозность так сильно, словно находился рядом с ним на льду.

 

Но его там не было. Ему было _не разрешено_ там находиться.

 

Магнус сжал зубы, наблюдая за вбросом шайбы. И не успел он сделать вдох, как один из ангельских защитников, завидев пробел в обороне соперников, ринулся вперед, перехватывая инициативу.

 

Трибуны взревели, Клэри вскочила на ноги, хватая Магнуса за руки и подпрыгивая.

 

\- Неужели? – неверяще выговорила Джослин, - Они только что забросили?

 

\- Захватывающе, да? – захлебнулась восторгом Клэри.

 

Магнус понял, что улыбается в ответ на широкую улыбку на лице Джослин. Теперь она также внимательно следила за происходящим на экране, как и он с Клэри.

 

Зудящая внутри тревога немного притупилась.

 

Он напомнил себе, что жизнь была столь же непредсказуема, как и хоккей. Все могло обернуться в твою пользу за долю секунды.

 

 _Когда берешь все в свои руки и действуешь, всегда достигаешь успеха_ , сказала ему Джослин.

 

Если они с Алеком хотели выиграть, им стоило найти способ вернуть себе контроль над ситуацией.

 

Они не могли разлучиться. Не могли расстаться.

 

Им нужно было найти способ начать действовать.

 

Вместе.

 

***

 

Алек приподнял маску и залил в рот воды, пока на другом конце поля судьи готовили фейс-офф.

 

До конца третьего периода оставались считанные минуты, но ни одна из команд никак не могла перетянуть одеяло на себя и забросить решающую шайбу. Странно, что колено почти не беспокоило его - Алек не мог понять, было ли это из-за ежедневных тренировок или только из-за кипевшего в крови адреналина. В последнее время он находился на пике формы, и это помогало держаться на плаву. Возможно, бегство от проблем было не таким уж плохим решением.

 

Алек занял свою позицию, как только судья выпустил шайбу на лед. Фриман отобрал ее на фейс-оффе и крутанулся назад, огибая ангельских защитников и на бешеной скорости устремляясь к воротам. Алек уже встречался с ним один на один в регулярном сезоне и скорректировал позицию, максимально защищая ворота и пытаясь предвосхитить бросок. Фриман занес клюшку назад, и в этот момент в него на всей скорости врезался Веласкес – воздух тут же разрезали останавливающие игру судейские свистки. Веласкес подъехал к штрафной скамейке, и Гэрроуэй тотчас же набросился на него с руганью, но ситуацию уже было не исправить.

 

Алек выругался себе под нос.

 

Неосмотрительность Веласкеса переломила ход игры. И теперь у Пингвинов появилась возможность сыграть один на один с Алеком, пробив буллит.

 

Фриман против Алека. Лед стремительно опустел.

 

Гэрроуэй и вратарский тренер сколько угодно могли анализировать прошлые игры, а Алек мог до дыр в глазах пересматривать записи чужих игр, запоминая игровой стиль каждого соперника, но буллит был очень опасен – особенно, когда его пробивал такой быстрый игрок, как Фриман. Алек должен был заранее просчитать его ходы, защитить как можно больше площади ворот и надеяться, что станет быстрее и сообразительнее Фримана.

 

Как только тот двинулся вперед, инстинкты Алека заорали – внутренний голос нашептывал, что тот пробросит в левый угол сетки. Но прошлые игры указывали на проброс справа – Фриман был молниеносно быстрым, он мог в долю секунды изменить траекторию движения и зашвырнуть шайбу в противоположный угол ворот – низом, под щиток Алека, а не верхом – мимо его перчатки. Каждый игрок в лиге знал, что во время активной командной игры расстояние между щитками было его уязвимым местом. Поэтому по статистике, выходя с Алеком один на один, у противника были высокие шансы забросить шайбу в один из верхних углов.

 

Он начал защиту с правой стороны ворот, хотя его не покидало ощущение, что Фриман вот-вот изменит тактику. Но Алек уже один раз пошел против практики и из-за этого принял неверное решение. Совершил ошибку, которая стоила его команде очка. Он позволил разногласиям с матерью повлиять на свою игру. И в голове снова развернулась борьба между инстинктами и опытом.

 

Алек колебался, сомневался, как следует поступить.

 

В последнее мгновение, как Алек и предполагал, Фриман ушел влево, подхватывая шайбу со льда. Алек вскинул руку вверх, ощущая, как она касается перчатки, но, проведя большую часть жизни на льду, уже знал, что опоздал на секунду. Слишком долго колебался.

 

Внутри все опустилось - за воротами зажегся красный свет, и Пингвины стали вести в счете два – один.

 

***

 

Клэри и Джослин в унисон застонали, а Магнус лишь крепче стиснул зубы.

 

До конца третьего периода оставалось меньше пяти минут, игра с самого начала была практически равной. Магнус продолжал мерить шагами комнату, словно отсчитывал оставшееся до конца игры время и вздрагивал каждый раз, когда шайба летела в сторону его вратаря.

 

Какие бы мысли не занимали сейчас голову Алека, они были неправильными.

 

\- Я просто не могу на это смотреть, - воскликнула Клэри, - Сплошной стресс.

 

А Магнус не мог отвести от экрана глаз.

 

Ангелы пошли в атаку, пытаясь прорваться к воротам Пингвинов, звенья сменялись молниеносно, и игроки обеих команд с новыми силами бросались в бой. Магнус с тревогой смотрел на неуловимо ускользающее время. Ангелам нужна была всего одна шайба для выхода в овертайм. Но неважно, насколько сильно они наседали, Пингвины стойко держали оборону, не позволяя соперникам сделать четкий проброс.

 

\- Десять секунд, - выдохнула Клэри в тот момент, когда Джейс завладел шайбой и замахнулся клюшкой, направляя ее в ворота.

 

Она ударилась о штангу, отрикошетила вперед - в Пэнгборна, который отшвырнул ее обратно к сетке. Вратарь упал на колени, блокируя бросок, и в ту же секунду по арене разнесся финальный гудок.

 

Пингвины сгрудились в центре льда, радуясь победе. Ангелы молча покидали лед через тоннель.

 

Магнус чертыхнулся себе под нос.

 

Пингвины выиграли первую игру серии.

 

***

 

\- Подбросить до дома? – спросил Джейс, пока они шли к служебному выходу. Он подбросил в руке ключи, распахивая перед Алеком дверь на парковку.

 

\- Я сегодня забрал у дилера свою новую малышку.

 

Алек покачал головой, выходя на улицу.

 

\- Мне нужно разработать колено, чтобы можно было поставить дома компресс.

 

\- Эй, - произнес Джейс, ладонью касаясь его руки и останавливая Алека, - Игра сегодня была жесткая – для нас всех, а для тебя особенно. Но ты все равно был на высоте, бро. Процент сейвов выше, чем у всех остальных вратарей регулярного сезона. Я горжусь тобой.

 

Алек нахмурился. Настроение было дерьмовым, и ни один воодушевляющий спич, ни одна статистика не могли его сейчас исправить.

 

\- Мы уже не в регулярном сезоне, Джейс. Я реально не дотянул. И _я_ не один из тех вратарей.

 

Джейс только ухмыльнулся, как обычно, нисколько не смутившись чужого мрачного расположения духа, и хлопнул Алека по спине.

 

\- Ты прав. Через два месяца станешь вратарем года.

 

\- Ты же знаешь, об этом нельзя говорить, - угрюмо напомнил ему Алек. И сердито надвинул на глаза бейсболку.

 

\- Тебя точно не подвезти? - Джейс кивнул в сторону блестящей, черной двухдверной Мазератти, - Она практически такая же потрясная, как я.

 

\- Не в моем вкусе, - Алек заключил Джейса в короткие объятия, хлопнув того рукой по спине и направился к выходу, - Давай завтра сосредоточимся на тренировке, ок?

 

Джейс разблокировал машину, дверь водительского сидения распахнулась перед ним.

 

\- Ок. Отдыхай сегодня. А завтра поднажмем.

 

Алек махнул остальным игрокам на парковке и пошел вперед.

 

Никто не винил его за пропущенную шайбу – никто, кроме самого Алека. Он не смог полностью довериться своим инстинктам, слишком погрузившись во внутреннюю борьбу.

 

Именно это Джейс и имел в виду тогда, в Пандемониуме, утверждая, что личная жизнь Алека выходит вместе с ним на лед. Ему нужно было найти способ заткнуть отвлекающий внутренний голос, о чем Гэрроуэй просил еще несколько месяцев назад. Он должен был стать непробиваемым.

 

Несмотря на поздний час, улицы вокруг арены были наводнены. И в этом водовороте людей, многие из которых еще и носили ангельскую атрибутику, он до сих пор мог сохранить инкогнито - и за это он обожал Нью-Йорк. Алек неспешно двинулся вперед, вливаясь в поток людей, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания, шагая по знакомым приближающим его к дому улицам. Пройдя несколько кварталов, он, наконец, ощутил, как постепенно отпускает клубившаяся внутри гнетущая досада поражения. Алек перекинул сумку на грудь и надел наушники, чтобы позвонить Магнусу.

 

\- Добрый вечер, Александр.

 

Алек сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как расслабляется под действием его голоса.

 

Он улыбнулся, хоть Магнус не мог его видеть. Не смог сдержать улыбку, хотя после сегодняшнего дня был полностью физически и морально истощен.

 

\- Привет, Магнус.

 

\- Судя по звуку, ты идешь домой пешком?

 

Алек сказал Джейсу, что ему нужно разработать колено, но это была лишь доля правды.

 

\- Захотелось проветриться.

 

Магнус на секунду замолчал.

 

\- Клэри и Джослин уже ушли. Хочешь, я приеду?

 

Алек мечтал об этом больше всего на свете, но…

 

\- У меня сегодня ночует Макс. И даже если бы не он… я, мягко говоря, вымотан. Боюсь рухнуть прямо в коридоре и отрубиться до утра.

 

Магнус хмыкнул.

 

\- Тогда рассказывай, что тебе нужно сейчас.

 

Магнус никогда не спрашивал про игру после окончания матча, всегда позволяя Алеку вести разговор. Его предупредительность от Алека не укрылась, и, пожалуй, еще больше расположила к себе.

 

\- Я не хочу говорить о хоккее, Себастьяне или родителях. О чем угодно, только не об этом…

 

Алек замолчал, крутя в руках провод наушников. Ему не хотелось самому заводить разговор и вообще, о чем бы то ни было размышлять. Только слушать голос Магнуса.

 

\- Не знаю. Мы можем просто... поговорить? Может, ты расскажешь что-нибудь о себе? Мне кажется, у тебя найдется много историй.

 

Магнус тихо фыркнул.

 

\- Это точно. О чем именно ты хочешь услышать?

 

Алек произнес первое, что пришло в голову.

 

\- Я почти ничего не знаю о твоих друзьях за исключением Клэри, Уилла, Джема и Тессы. Ты еще несколько раз упоминал Рагнора и Кэт. Расскажешь о них?

 

\- Рагнор просто невыносим, - начал Магнус, в его голосе причудливо смешались раздражение и нежность. – Он ворчливый профессор колледжа, и я обожаю его всеми фибрами своей души, но признаюсь в этом только по пьяни… Что происходит чаще, чем хотелось бы. Если он считает что-то неприемлемым, мне сразу же хочется делать наоборот. И он отлично это знает, поэтому страшен в своих провокациях. Катарина – медсестра. Она слишком хороша для этого мира, но вместе с тем идеальна для него. Она работала волонтером в одной из государственных клиник, куда я обратился, когда только приехал в Нью-Йорк – они с Рагнором уже тогда были друзьями. И мы стали дружить втроем, словно так и было всю жизнь. Сейчас уже почти двадцать лет, как мы вместе.

 

\- Ты сказал, когда ты только приехал в Нью-Йорк, - с сомнением произнес Алек. – Если хочешь… Как думаешь, ты мог бы рассказать мне об Индонезии? Просто… на днях я думал о своем детстве с Иззи и Максом, как мы росли вместе и, не знаю… мне захотелось знать о тебе больше. О твоем детстве? И было ли в нем... что-то хорошее.

 

\- Когда я сказал, что ты можешь спрашивать обо мне все, что угодно, я имел это в виду. В моей жизни для тебя нет тайн.

 

Алек кивнул, а потом вспомнил, что Магнус не мог его видеть.

                                                                                                                                               

\- Если ты не против, то, да, я бы хотел услышать больше.

 

Алек услышал в трубке звук – будто звякнули о стекло кубики льда. Он словно наяву видел, как Магнус медленно крутит в руке бокал, обдумывая следующие слова.

 

\- Первое, что вспоминается об Индонезии – невыносимый, но вместе с тем приятный зной. – Магнус выдал тихий смешок. – Он совершенно восхитительно дополнялся ядовитыми выхлопами развалюх-мопедов. Не поверишь, но тогда меня в дрожь бросало от обуви. Настолько, что я все время ходил босиком. Пока не встретил башмачника с явным фетишем ног, потому что вся его обувь была не только упомрачительно прекрасной, но и невероятно удобной. Мне было двенадцать, когда я впервые посмотрел на девочку и захотел ее поцеловать. А где-то через, да, где-то через день, я подумал о том же, взглянув на мальчика. Тогда я жил в приюте.

 

\- Значит, у тебя были и хорошие воспоминания?

 

\- Да. Я был очень непослушным, - Алек улыбнулся звучащей в голосе Магнуса гордости, - Но научился обрастать правильным связями, чтобы получить желаемое, в очень раннем возрасте. И именно они в конечном счете позволили мне уехать из Индонезии.

 

Алек осмысливал его слова, пока ждал зеленого света, чтобы пересечь пятую авеню.

 

\- Тебе не хватает чего-нибудь?

 

\- Еды, - сразу же ответил Магнус, - Я очень стараюсь, но тут нет ни свежих специй прямиком с рынка, ни блюд, которые десятилетиями готовят в одних и тех же горшках. Если тебе интересно, могу как-нибудь приготовить тебе свои любимые блюда.

 

Алек выдохнул, чувствуя, как с каждым словом становится все легче. В ушах звучал голос Магнуса и так было гораздо легче сосредоточиться на действительно важных вещах.

 

\- Я хотел бы. И встретиться с Рагнором и Кэт. Позвать Тессу, Уилла и Джема и устроить ночь рассказов о тебе.

 

\- Знаешь, чем меня завлечь, - похвалил его Магнус.

 

Алек хмыкнул и поскреб заросший подбородок. Нервозность ушла, но его еще потряхивало в афтершоке. Магнус и все связанное с ним казалось настолько _значимым_ – важнее любой крутившейся у Алека в голове заурядной мысли. Но…

 

\- Знаешь… я бы хотел сходить с тобой куда-нибудь.

 

\- Приглашаешь на свидание, Александр?

 

Алек улыбнулся.

 

\- Да.

 

\- Возможно, вначале тебе следует дождаться встречи с Рагнором.

 

\- Я пытал тебя Максом. Пора тебе взять реванш.

 

Магнус фыркнул.

 

\- Я бы хотел сходить с тобой на свидание.

 

Он замолчал, и Алек почувствовал, как тянет в груди. Ощущение было чуждым, требовательным. Он думал, что знает все о любви, когда был с Раем, но сейчас…

 

Если бы не полумертвое состояние и ждущий его Макс, он просто прошел бы мимо дома и направился прямиком к лофту Магнуса – и плевать на последствия.

 

\- Скоро, - твёрдо произнес он.

 

\- Не так скоро, как хотелось бы, - тут же ответил Магнус.

 

Алек свернул за угол и оказался у своего дома, остановившись, прежде чем зайти.

 

\- Спасибо, что проводил до дома.

 

\- Мне жаль, что сегодня я не смог быть рядом, Александр.

 

Алек покрутил телефон в руках, раздумывая над правильным ответом. Возможно, сегодня не было бы никакой разницы от присутствия Магнуса на арене, но что-то внутри нашептывало Алеку, что это не так. Рядом с Магнусом он чувствовал себя _сильнее_ , увереннее… Но признаться в этом сейчас, значит лишь подпитать чужое чувство вины. Магнус этого не заслуживал.

 

\- Не извиняйся. Правда. Все в порядке.

 

\- Не в порядке, - констатировал Магнус, будто читая его мысли, - Но будет так.

 

Алек толкнул дверь в лобби и двинулся прямиком к лифту, заходя внутрь и нажимая кнопку своего этажа.

 

\- Не могу разбрасываться обещаниями. В последнее время удача меня подводит.

 

\- Ох, Александр.

 

Алеку захотелось увидеть его лицо, потому что в голосе Магнуса чувствовалась мольба. Двери лифта закрылись, и он устало прислонился спиной к стене.

 

\- Да, Магнус?

 

\- Нам не нужна удача. Потому что друг у друга есть мы.

 

Теплые слова окончательно рассеяли холодный, окутывающий Алека еще со столкновения с матерью, морок.

 

\- Мне нравится, как это звучит, - признался Алек.

 

\- Хорошо. Тогда пусть это станет нашим кредо.

 

Алек улыбнулся, отпирая входную дверь и махая расположившемуся на диване Максу.

 

\- Я уже дома, и тут Макс… - тот беззвучно произнес имя Магнуса, и Алек утвердительно кивнул. – Напишу тебе утром, как проснусь, ладно?

 

Макс приложил тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу, вторую - к сердцу и притворился, что падает в обморок.

 

Алек закатил глаза в ответ.

 

\- Завтра же нет игры, - вкрадчиво произнес Магнус на другом конце провода, - но, пожалуй, я смогу найти способ сделать твое утром таким же… удовлетворяющим.

 

Алек почувствовал, как неумолимо загораются щеки.

 

\- Я… эм. Буду ждать. Этого.

 

Макс поднял голову, вперив в него взгляд.

 

\- О, Господи! Он что, говорит тебе непристойности? Никакого секса по телефону, пока мы в одной комнате.

 

Алек фыркнул, игнорируя брата.

 

\- Спокойной ночи, Магнус.

 

Тот мягко рассмеялся на другом конце провода.

 

\- Сладких снов, ангел мой.

 

***

 

Пока лифт поднимал его на нужный этаж, Магнус листал утреннюю переписку с Алеком и отчаянно пытался сдержать улыбку.

 

Едва проснувшись, его мысли уже были заняты Алеком. И прежде чем он смог осмыслить свой поступок, Магнус сделал снэп – самого себя, еще лежащего в кровати, со смазанным мейкапом, потому что сразу после их разговора он заснул с телефоном в руках– и нажал отправить.

 

Ответ пришел немедленно. _Бл*ять._

 

Магнус смеялся, пока косметика не размазалась еще сильнее.

 

Затем пришло второе сообщение. _Как тебе удается так охрененно хорошо выглядеть по утрам?_

 

Магнус напечатал ответ. _Это талант._

 

_Ты такой… Магнус, в шесть утра! Какого? Хватит быть таким охренительным._

 

За сообщением последовала фотография – притворно нахмуренные брови, взлохмаченные волосы, следы от подушки на лице…

 

Больше всего на свете Магнус хотел бы каждое утро просыпаться рядом с хмурым Алеком. _Изабель говорила, что ты угрюмый по утрам, но я впервые вижу это своими глазами._

 

 _Так несправедливо, что я здесь, а ты там_. Затем последовала пауза. _Я бы хотел снова проснуться рядом._

 

Магнуса это сообщение только обрадовало. _Если мне не изменяет память, ты был НА мне, а не рядом._

 

По экрану забегали точки.

 

_Могу и так._

 

Магнус уставился на экран. Ответ занял некоторое время, потому что позвоночник прострелило волной жара.

 

_Ну, что ж. Теперь я точно проснулся._

_:) Я скоро выдвигаюсь на тренировку. Напишу потом?_

 

 _Я буду собираться в командировку_ , напечатал в ответ Магнус. _Прошу, напиши, мой бородатый воин. Рад, что смог заставить тебя улыбнуться._

_:(_

_Ты смеешься, верно?_

 

_Может быть. Но больше не могу, у меня все тело после игры ломит._

_Если бы ты был здесь, я мог бы помочь._

_Повторюсь. Бл*ть._

 

Магнус собирался уехать на три дня - раньше они с Алеком могли не видеться неделями, но сейчас… _Будет слишком сказать, что я еще не улетел из Нью-Йорка, но уже скучаю по тебе?_

_Что если я отвечу «да»?_

 

Поддразнивания Алека и в общем эта сторона его характера очень и очень ему нравилась.

 

_Ага. Значит, тоже будешь по мне скучать?_

_Хватит быть таким милым_

_Я НЕ милый_ , запротестовал Магнус.

 

 _Милый_ , *подмигивающий смайлик*.

 

Ответ Магнуса был молниеносным, _:(_

 

_Окей, теперь мне точно очень смешно._

_Иди надевай свои коньки, мой ледяной принц._

_До скорого, Магнус._

 

Магнус отряхнулся от задумчивости и вышел из лифта, убирая телефон. И недоуменно выгнул бровь, подходя к открывшейся прямо у дверей его офиса цветочной оранжерее. И это случилось за время обеда.

 

За всеми этими подсолнухами и маргаритками он даже не смог разглядеть своего ассистента - пришлось через них перегнуться.

 

\- Добрый день, мисс Фрэй.

 

Он бросил взгляд на прикрепленную к одному из букетов карточку, но Клэри быстро выдернула ее, пряча в сумочке, и улыбнулась.

 

\- Вас ожидают, мистер Бейн.

 

Магнус взглянул на нее с опаской.

 

\- В свете последних событий такие заявления вызывают во мне рефлекторный ужас. Он оправдан?

 

\- Это Макс. Уверена, в нем нет ничего ужасного.

 

Магнус фыркнул.

 

\- Ты просто не проводила с ним много времени.

 

\- Иди уже, - уголки ее губ опустились вниз, - Если по-честному? Ему не помешали бы объятия.

 

Магнус тоже нахмурился и пошел в кабинет.

 

\- Чем обязан такой чести, Макс?

 

Тот ссутулившись сидел на диване. И, судя по виду, объятия требовались ему срочно. Но, несмотря на утверждение Иззи, что все Лайтвуды любили обниматься, Магнус был не уверен, что они с Максом уже дошли до этой стадии близости. Он прикрыл за собой дверь.

 

Макс показал ему холщовую сумку, в которой что-то звякнуло.

 

\- Я пришел сделать тебе маникюр.

 

Магнус замер.

 

\- Ты, что?

 

\- Я, - Макс нахмурился, а затем затряс головой и легонько улыбнулся, - Мы не виделись с прошлой игры и… с тех пор много чего случилось.

 

\- Ты сейчас практически процитировал своего брата, - произнес Магнус, усаживаясь рядом.

 

Улыбка исчезла, словно в непробиваемой броне максовой уверенности появилась трещина.

 

\- Я провел в его голове почти тридцать шесть часов, и мне нужен небольшой отдых. От своих мыслей в частности.

 

Магнус выдохнул. У него было полно работы – важных звонков, встреч, о которых стоило договориться. Но Макс… его счастье стало для Магнуса таким же важным, как и счастье Алека. Он пошевелил пальцами и вытянул руки.

 

\- Какую будешь делать первой?

 

\- Все равно, - Макс поднял на него взгляд. – Ты точно не против?

 

\- Всегда открыт для модных метаморфоз, - заверил его Магнус. – И в прошлый раз маникюр был просто божественным.

 

Плечи Макса заметно расслабились, и он приступил к делу, роясь в бутылочках с лаком и прикладывая их к одежде Магнуса, пытаясь выбрать идеальный цвет. Пока Макс разбирался с цветом, Магнус взял ватный диск и стирку, которые тот принес с собой, и начал убирать испорченный еще с прошлой игры лак. Обычно он не вышел бы в таком виде на улицу, но все утро он потратил на переписку с Алеком и не успел привести себя в порядок. По его мнению, жертва того стоила, к тому же положение уже исправлялось Максом, для которого весь процесс тоже был своего рода помощью. Практически, убийство двух зайцев одним ударом. Они с Лайтвудами заслуживали больше таких ситуаций.

 

Наконец, Магнус вернул ногтям естественный оттенок, а Макс выбрал два подходящих цвета и, взяв Магнуса за руку, приступил к нанесению. Минуты шли, но ни один из них не произнес ни слова. Никогда Магнус так долго не молчал, находясь с Максом в одной комнате. И до сих пор не прозвучало ни единой саркастичной, легкомысленной шутки с явным сексуальным подтекстом. Это была новая сторона характера младшего Лайтвуда, которую он, видимо, показывал крайне редко.

 

Магнус прочистил горло и решил все-таки уточнить реальную цель визита.

 

\- Не хочешь рассказать, зачем ты на самом деле здесь, Макс?

 

Тот глаз не поднял, но ответил, упрямо дергая подбородком.

 

\- Моя мать не отвечает за Иззи, Алека или меня.

 

Гнев в его голосе смешался с болью, и это ощутимо задело Магнуса.

 

\- Я знаю.

 

\- То, что она тебе сказала…

 

\- Меня не касалось, - перебил его Магнус. – Александр и Изабель, вот кто не заслужил выслушивать подобное.

 

\- В нашу прошлую встречу я просил тебя быть осторожнее… Но такого не ожидал.

 

\- Никто не ожидал, - Магнус постарался улыбнуться, вкладывая в улыбку всю свою благодарность.

 

Может, Макс и пришел утешить и поддержать Магнуса, но, возможно, их встреча могла подпитать его собственное благополучие.

 

Магнус уже не смог бы отказаться от Лайтвудов – они были так же тесно вплетены в его жизнь, как и он в их – и эта мысль делала его… счастливым.

 

\- Цвета которые ты выбрал… у тебя безупречный вкус.

 

Макс ухмыльнулся.

 

\- А то.

 

\- Вот _это_ Макс Лайтвуд, которого я знаю. – Магнус изучил руку с законченным маникюром. – Изабель намекнула мне, что вы что-то затеяли, чтобы помочь Александру.

 

Макс снова ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Меня не спрашивай. Лучше, если ты правдоподобно будешь доказывать свое неведение, когда копы постучатся в дверь.

 

\- Понять не могу, шутишь ты или нет.

 

Макс даже не поднял глаза, просто широко улыбнулся.

 

Видимо, этого Лайтвуда ему тоже не уговорить. Они действовали до противного слажено.

 

\- Зная Александра, скорее всего он каждый день говорит, насколько дорожит вами, так что хочу, чтобы вы знали, я чувствую то же самое. Пожалуйста, будьте осторожнее.

 

Макс фыркнул и с улыбкой покачал головой.

 

\- Ну ты в него и втюрился.

 

По лицу Магнуса медленно расплылась улыбка.

 

\- Может быть.

 

Макс выпрямился с кисточкой в одной руке, а другой откинул волосы со лба.

 

\- В Алека? Серьезно? Нет, он, конечно, чуть ли не высеченный изо льда бог, богат, умен и к тому же невероятно скромен и искренен, но что _конкретно_ тебя в нем привлекло?

 

\- Раз ты так ставишь вопрос…

 

Макс закатил глаза.

 

\- Он идеален до зубовного скрежета.

 

\- Идеален для меня, – уточнил Магнус.

 

Макс сделал вид, что его тошнит.

 

\- Меня точно блеванет, если я останусь тут еще дольше, – он завершил кисточкой последний штрих и закрутил крышку на бутылочке с лаком, окидывая взглядом свое творение. – Что скажешь?

 

Маникюр был лучше многих, за которые он платил.

 

\- В то же время в следующий…

 

В дверь ритмично постучали. И раз Клэри не оповестила его по интеркому, по ту сторону двери мог находиться лишь один человек.

 

Магнус ткнул свеженакрашенным ногтем в направлении Макса.

 

\- Запомни, на чем мы остановились.

 

Он аккуратно открыл дверь, следя, чтобы не смазать еще невысохший маникюр.

 

\- Имоджен. Еще один сюрприз. Прошу, заходите.

 

\- Добрый день, Магнус, - Имоджен прошла внутрь, словно знала, что он не на встрече с клиентом. Или потому, что ей было попросту все равно, с кем он. Оба варианта имели право на существование.

 

\- Имоджен, это Макс Лайтвуд – брат Алека. Макс, это Имоджен Эрондейл – президент Идрис Интертейнмент.

 

Макс встал и протянул ей руку.

 

\- Приятно познакомиться с Вами, миссис Эрондейл.

 

Имоджен ответила на рукопожатие, на ее лице застыло бесстрастное выражение.

 

\- Взаимно.

 

\- Спасибо, что уделил время, Магнус, - произнес Макс, собирая лаки в сумку. – Клэри меня проводит.

 

Когда он вышел, и дверь за ним захлопнулась, Магнус повернулся к начальству.

 

\- Что ж, Имоджен. Чем я могу помочь?

 

Она сделала глубокий вдох, словно принюхивалась, и выгнула бровь.

 

\- Полагаю, Макс Лайтвуд - не один из потенциальных клиентов?

 

Магнус знал, на что она на самом деле намекала.

 

\- Между мной и Алеком ничего не изменилось.

 

\- Ваши отношения с Алеком не являются основным предметом нашей беседы. – Имоджен сложила руки на груди, - Но хочу заметить, что ты очень привязан к нему, гораздо сильнее, чем к другим клиентам и их семьям. У тебя есть моя поддержка, Магнус, но не карт-бланш. Я уже говорила раньше, я буду пристально наблюдать за вашей работой в ближайшем будущем. Именно с этой целью я и забронировала нам обоим билеты в Даллас – вылет сегодня, а не завтра – чтобы мы могли подготовиться к _нашей_ встрече с Доротеей Роллинс.

 

Имоджен встретилась с ним неумолимым взглядом.

 

\- Мой водитель заберет тебя из дома через час.

 

***

 

Алек сбросил сумку на пол своей квартиры и застонал. У него болело все тело, а живот подводило от голода.

 

Шагая по дому, он сбрасывал с себя одежду, оставляя позади дорожку из вещей и направляясь прямиком на кухню, а не, как обычно, в ванную.

 

Он принял душ на арене, как раз чтобы, не теряя времени, поесть дома, но сейчас ему снова было жарко после тренировки и дороги. В теле уже поселилась усталость, хотя он еще держался на остатках адреналина. Игра далась неожиданно тяжело. Вся команда в целом не было готова к такой яростной борьбе. И им всем нужна была хорошая тренировка. Ничто так не способствовало сплочению команды, как разделенная на всех боль.

 

Да, _блин_ , у него ломило просто все.

 

Но, тем не менее, боль была приятной – той, что остается после тяжелого кропотливого труда. Она напоминала, что, да, у него есть предел, но он работал настолько тяжело, что мог вытянуть себя за эти рамки. И сегодня Алек вместе со всеми остальными загнал себя за край предела. Ангелы никаким образом не могли заставить своих соперников замедлиться, а это означало, что им нужно было двигаться с той же скоростью. И даже быстрее, если они хотели выиграть следующий матч. Завтрашний день был ключевым, они обязаны были победить, если хотели выиграть серию. И при таком темпе она вряд ли продлилась бы даже пять игр.

 

Алек заставлял себя думать об успехе, но еще сильнее пытался не думать о преследующих его демонах. Прошло уже три дня с появления Себастьяна Моргенштерна на пороге офиса Магнуса. Меньше суток с внезапного появления матери на парковке арены. Дни, заполненные ободрением со стороны Магнуса и его родных, их стараниями защитить его. Алек должен был думать только о хороших вещах – хоккее, своих родных, друзьях, Магнусе – но беспокойство о будущем не унималось, занимая все его мысли.

 

Он полистал музыку на телефоне, выбирая плейлист, который играл у него всю тренировку – и подсоединил его к акустической системе. Еда, отдых и шум посильнее, чтобы угомонить навязчивые мысли – все, что требовалось для подготовки к следующей игре.

 

\- Сначала еда, - сказал он себе, начиная готовить ужин.

 

Музыка стала тише, оповещая о пришедшем от Магнуса ответе – на сообщение, которое Алек отправил ему после тренировки.

 

_Планы изменились_

 

Алек закусил губу.

 

 _Все в порядке?_ Отправил он вслед.

 

Музыка снова стала тише.

 

_Еду в машине Имоджен. Позвоню через несколько часов, когда будет возможность нормально поговорить._

 

Ответ был сухим, обрывистым по сравнению с обычными сообщениями и довольно туманным, но Имоджен, скорее всего, сидела рядом.

 

Алек ответим лаконичным _ОК_ и вернулся к плите.

 

Музыка вернулась к первоначальной громкости, и Алек покрутил головой, разминая шею. Погода была идеальной для ужина в саду на крыше, но он отлично понимал, что, стоит вернуться к тишине и мысли снова примутся за старое.

 

Он открыл холодильник и окинул взглядом содержимое, прикидывая, что можно приготовить. У него оставалось немного купленной на пробу еды из вегетарианского кафе вниз по улице, но в итоге Алек решил сделать нормальный ужин, а не набивать желудок чем придется.

 

Он прибавил звук и погрузился в грохочущий рок.

 

Телефон зазвенел, вырубая музыку и оповещая о входящем Фестайме, и Алек чуть не подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности. Он с удивление взглянул на телефон, внезапно понимая, что прошло уже больше часа с возвращения домой. Алек все еще был в одних боксерах и уже готовился бросить все ингредиенты на сковородку, но не ответить Максу не мог.

 

Он положил телефон на подставку для ножей и ответил на звонок.

 

\- Привет, Макс. Как дела?

 

\- Проверяю, как дела у тебя, - произнес тот с ухмылкой. Он крутил в пальцах ручку, сидя рядом со столом у себя дома. – Я сегодня ходил к Магнусу и подумал, надо проверить, выглядишь ли ты таким же сексуально неудовлетворенным.

 

Алек хмыкнул, но решил все-таки узнать.

 

\- Ну, и?

 

\- Выглядишь, - Макс откинулся на стуле, жуя конец ручки, - Что делаешь?

 

\- Слушаю Линкин Парк и готовлю ужин, - в процессе он потерял счет времени. И был удивительно спокоен по сравнению с нервным состоянием всего час назад.

 

Алек махнул лопаткой в сторону плиты.

 

\- Курица с беконом и соусом из крафтового пива, картошка с розмарином и брюссельская капуста в бальзамике.

 

Макс выгнул бровь.

 

\- И салат добавил?

 

\- В соус к капусте, да.

 

\- И ты готовишь это в одних трусах? Под супер-ангстовую музыку Линкин парка?

 

\- Технически, у меня на повторе только Numb.

 

Для постоянно прослушивания этой песни были свои… причины. А боксеры? Ну, у него не было достойных причин, прочему он не оделся после того, как остыл, но это же была его квартира.

 

\- Я недавно вернулся с тренировки. А что?

 

\- Тяжелый рок, салат, мужской пот. Даже представить не мог, что качки тоже впадают в эмо-хипстерское состояние. Ты только что просто Америку мне открыл.

 

Алек продемонстрировал ему средний палец.

 

Но Макс лишь шире улыбнулся.

 

\- Я куплю тебе кепку для завершения образа. И подводку для глаз.

 

\- Она мне идет.

 

\- Это Магнус тебе так сказал?

 

Алек почувствовал, как щеки и шею заливает жар, и парировал.

 

\- По-моему вы с Иззи самыми первыми мне об этом сказали.

 

\- Тогда это скорее всего правда.

 

Алек весело фыркнул.

 

\- Ты звонишь с чем-то конкретным? Или просто замучить меня, младший братец?

 

\- А мне нужна причина?

 

\- Нет. Просто спрашиваю. – В дверь раздался громкий стук, и Алек повернул на шум голову. – Мне пора, похоже, консьерж принес мне посылку. Надо одеться.

 

\- До скорого, - ответил Макс и отсоединился.

 

Алек приглушил музыку, выключил огонь в духовке и пошел в гостиную, на ходу подбирая и надевая футболку и шорты. Он распахнул дверь и изумленно воззрился на представителей лучшей профессии города Нью-Йорка.

 

Алек не мог поверить своим глазам.

 

Какого дьявола у его двери столпилось столько копов?

 

Один из закованных в униформу офицеров шагнул вперед.

 

\- Мистер Лайтвуд? У нас есть ордер на обыск вашего дома.

 

Алек стиснул пальцами косяк, глазами шаря по бесстрастному, взирающему на него безэмоциональным взглядом лицу.

 

\- По _какой причине_?

 

\- Это указано в ордере, - полицейский протянул ему документ, - Мы можем войти?

 

Алек дрожащей рукой забрал бумагу.

 

\- А оно вам нужно?

 

\- Нет, - с усмешкой ответил тот.

 

\- Господи, Нейт, - произнес другой коп, в костюме. – Звони своему адвокату. Мы можем подождать в холле, пока он не приедет.

 

Алек даже не знал, был ли у него адвокат. Юридическими вопросами всегда занимался Ходж, и Магнус перенял эту заботу с самого начала. Он просмотрел ордер в поисках причины обыска, ощущая, как его молниеносно затапливает гневом.

 

\- Вы думаете, я сотрудничаю с Валентином Моргенштерном?

 

Коп в костюме фыркнул.

 

\- Мы ничего не думаем, мистер Лайтвуд. Мы здесь, чтобы произвести предписанный ордером обыск.

 

Алек стиснул зубы и, оставив дверь открытой, пошел на кухню за телефоном. Он набрал Магнуса, но звонок перевелся на голосовую почту. Алек чертыхнулся и набрал еще раз - без изменений.

 

\- Черт, - пробормотал он, ероша волосы на голове. И какого хрена ему делать? Тут его осенило.

 

\- Лидия.

 

Когда та взяла трубку, он повернулся к открытой двери спиной.

 

\- Привет, Лайтвуд, - поздоровалась она.

 

Алек проглотил комок в горле.

 

\- Лидия, у меня на пороге куча копов с ордером на обыск. И я не могу связаться с Магнусом.

 

\- Я буду через пятнадцать минут, - без колебаний произнесла она. – Когда положишь трубку, пришли мне сообщением телефон Магнуса. Я позвоню ему по дороге. Они уже в квартире?

 

Он кинул взгляд в сторону коридора и как можно тише произнес.

 

\- Пока нет. Они сказали, что дождутся моего адвоката, но не уверен, что он имеется.

 

\- Они могут подождать снаружи. Я приеду так быстро, как смогу.

 

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Алек.

 

Он сдержал порыв захлопнуть дверь у копов перед носом и присел на диван, вперив взгляд в ордер. Алек перечитал его дважды – каждый раз закипая от ярости при упоминании имен Валентина Моргенштерна и Ходжа Старквейзера – а потом сделал фото и отправил Магнусу. Шли минуты, но ответа не было - сообщение оставалось непрочитанным. Колено дергалось в бешеном ритме, а губы начали болеть, потому что он непрерывно терзал их зубами.

 

В холле послышалось движение, он поднял голову и увидел пробирающуюся к нему сквозь толпу копов Лидию. Ледяной взгляд, которым она смерила полицию, тут же смягчился при виде Алека.

 

Тот встал, все еще держа в руке ордер.

 

\- Спасибо, что приехала так быстро.

 

\- Я была дома, набиралась смелости позвонить кому-нибудь и вытащить потусить. Так даже лучше. – Лидия перевела взгляд на бумагу. – Правда, непонятнее. Что это за бред?

 

Алек покачал головой.

 

\- Не знаю. И я так и не смог связаться с Магнусом.

 

\- Я тоже, похоже, его телефон выключен, - Лидия снова взглянула на него. – Я могу выступать, как твой адвокат и убедиться, что полиция не выйдет за рамки ордера.

 

\- Ты связана контрактом с NBC, - прошептал он.

 

\- Им необязательно это знать, - Лидия махнула копам заходить, - Прошу, джентльмены.

 

Наблюдая за роющимися в его ящиках копами, Алек чувствовал, как кожа покрывается ледяной дрожью.

 

\- Должно быть, это работа матери и отца.

 

Лицо Лидии искривилось гневом.

 

\- Твоих родителей?

 

\- Мать сегодня приезжала на арену. Потом расскажу.

 

\- Кто бы за этим не стоял – они точно хотят тебя запугать. Я свяжусь с Иззи, пока они еще работают, чтобы происходящее не просочилось в прессу. – Лидия коснулась его руки, поднимая на него глаза. – Тебе необязательно быть здесь. Переночуй у Иззи или Макса. Черт, я дам тебе ключи, если тебе совсем некуда пойти.

 

\- Да, окей. Я не хочу здесь… черт. Позвони мне, как они закончат, ладно? Я найду, куда податься.

                                                                                                                                                                                

Лидия кивнула, и Алек направился к двери, закидывая на плечо сумку.

 

Расположившийся у дверей коп в униформе, который с самого начала плохо отнесся к Алеку, схватил его за руку, останавливая.

 

\- Мы не разрешаем выносить отсюда что-либо до конца обыска.

 

\- Это моя форма.

 

Лидия оказалась рядом в ту же секунду.

 

\- И предписания ордера на нее не распространяются. Ты имеешь право не давать им обыскивать сумку, Алек.

 

Тот непокорно покачал головой.

 

\- Мне нечего скрывать.

 

Алек расстегнул сумку, и офицер махнул рукой, подзывая копа в костюме. Он бросил сумку на пол, и коп склонился над ней, осматривая содержимое, а затем застегивая снова.

 

И передавая ее Алеку.

 

\- Удачи завтра, мистер Лайтвуд. Город болеет за вас.

 

Алек прикусил язык, сдерживая хлесткий комментарий, и, покачиваясь, вылетел из квартиры.

 

Он остановился на тротуаре, желая поговорить лишь с одним человеком. Но он понятия не имел, где сейчас Магнус, и почему тот не берет трубку.

 

_Клэри_

 

Она точно знает местонахождение Магнуса, почему полчаса назад ему не пришло в голову позвонить ей?

 

Он набрал ее номер, и не успела Клэри даже поздороваться, как он нетерпеливо выпалил.

 

\- Ты знаешь, где он?

 

\- Магнус?

 

\- Да, Клэри, Магнус. Я не могу до него дозвониться.

 

\- Он в полете вместе с Имоджен. Она внезапно появилась на пороге и заявила, что у него меньше часа на сборы.

 

\- Черт, - его командировка. Вот о каком изменении планов Магнус ему писал. – Когда он приземлится?

 

\- Через час или два. Алек, что случилось?

 

Тот взглянул на свой дом, внутри все судорожно сжалось. Его квартиру захватили нью-йоркские копы. В вечер перед игрой Алек был настолько далек от нужного настроя, что не был уверен, сможет ли найти его до завтра.

 

И Магнуса рядом не было.

 

Он взглянул на другую сторону улицы, через дорогу, замечая присевшего на корточках человека с камерой – объектив был направлен в его сторону. Нанял ли его Себастьян следить за ним? _Черт._

 

\- Все плохо, - наконец, ответил он Клэри. – Это точно.

 

***

 

Магнус выключил авиарежим, как только самолет коснулся взлетно-посадочной полосы в аэропорту Далласа. Вместо обычных нескольких пропущенных звонков и непрочитанных сообщений, на телефон обрушилась лавина уведомлений. Десятки пропущенных звонков, голосовых и текстовых сообщений от Алека, Иззи, Клэри и незнакомого номера.

 

Магнуса прошило паникой. Он немедленно нажал вызов, набирая Алека, ему не хотелось терять время, читая кучу сообщений.

 

\- Магнус, - голос Алека надломился.

 

Горло сдавило. Только теперь, позвонив Алеку без должной приватности, он осознал ошибку.

 

Он сидел рядом с Имоджен, в пределах одного фута. Та не смотрела на него, но он знал, что она слушает.

 

Магнус уставился в иллюминатор самолета, стараясь не выдать тревоги - голос Алека звучал ужасно. Лишние эмоции повлекли бы за собой пристальное внимание, а за ними пошли бы испытующие вопросы. А Магнус сейчас не смог бы выдержать допрос начальства. Скрывающая их тайну каменная стена вдруг обернулась бумажной ширмой.

 

Если Имоджен потребует деталей, то откроет в природе их отношений с Алеком гораздо больше, чем рассказывал Магнус.

 

\- Мы только что сели в Далласе, - нарочито спокойно произнес он.

 

\- Клэри сказала. Я думал, ты улетаешь завтра?

 

Магнус бросил короткий взгляд на Имоджен. Она уже поднялась с места, собирая ручной багаж и сумку. Ему следовало осторожнее выбирать слова.

 

\- Так планировалось изначально.

 

Имоджен перевела на него холодный взгляд.

 

В трубке Алек вздохнул.

 

\- Когда ты возвращаешься?

 

Магнус глаз не отвел.

 

\- На следующей неделе. После Далласа лечу в ЛА. Ты можешь подождать минуту? – Магнус прижал телефон к груди и обратился к боссу. – Не ждите меня, Имоджен. Придётся поговорить.

 

Та отрывисто кивнула.

 

\- Встретимся у выдачи багажа.

 

Магнус подождал, пока она сойдёт с самолета, и вернулся к разговору.

 

\- Что произошло? Ты в порядке?

 

\- Я в порядке, Магнус. Все в порядке.

 

Принимая во внимание все еще сыплющиеся на его телефон сообщения и голос Алека, все было явно _не_ в порядке.

 

\- Александр. Рассказывай, что случилось.

 

\- Кажется, родители пытаются вынудить меня отказаться от каминг-аута. Демонстрируют свою власть.

 

Сверху на пляшущую внутри Магнуса панику обрушилась волна гнева.

 

\- Что они сделали? Где ты?

 

\- В баре рядом с домом. Мою квартиру сейчас обыскивает полиция, они ищут документы, которые могут, как сообщника, связать меня с Ходжем или Валентином.

 

Магнус зло усмехнулся.

 

\- Это нелепо.

 

\- Знаю. И ты это знаешь, но… - Алек с шумом вдохнул, - Они выгнали меня из моего же _дома_ , Магнус. У меня заканчиваются места, где можно чувствовать себя в безопасности.

 

Пальцы закололо от безудержной необходимости что-то предпринять. Магнус решал проблемы, как агент – это было его _работой_. Он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Имоджен права – он исключительно крепко связан с Алеком и совсем иначе, чем с другими клиентами. И вряд с кем-нибудь уже будет так же. И лишь Алеку он мог предложить то, что не предложил бы больше никому.

 

\- Моя квартира безопасна, и ее двери всегда для тебя открыты. Езжай ко мне и позвони, как доберешься. Я попрошу швейцара пропустить тебя в лофт.

 

\- Хорошо, - Алек шумно вздохнул, - Да. Я так и сделаю.

 

\- Мне нужно сделать несколько звонков. Ничего, если мы прервем разговор?

 

Алек горько усмехнулся.

 

\- Нет, но я переживу.

 

Магнус собрал вещи и направился к терминалу.

 

\- Позвони, как будешь у меня. Где бы я ни был, с кем бы ни говорил, я отвечу.

 

\- Хорошо.

 

\- Мы разберемся с этим, - заверил он Алека.

 

\- Вместе, да?

 

Его голос звучал так… тихо.

 

Больше всего на свете Магнус хотел развернуться и сесть в следующий самолёт до Нью-Йорка. Но он приехал в Даллас _ради_ Алека, чтобы укрепить их позиции в грядущей битве. Их разделяло расстояние, но они не были разделены.

 

\- Да, Александр. Вместе.

 

***

 

Алек поблагодарил швейцара и, зайдя в квартиру Магнуса, бросил сумку на пол. Затем запер дверь и почувствовал, как напряжение постепенно покидает усталое тело. Тут он был в безопасности.

 

Пусть их с Магнусом разделяло полконтинента, он все равно ощущал его присутствие рядом. Алек держался благодаря браслету на запястье. Магнус защищал его безопасностью этого лофта. Поддерживал его с другого конца провода. Потому что они проходили через все вместе.

 

Алек поднес телефон к уху, слушая как тот с кем-то говорит. Чисто деловым тоном. Магнус четко видел стоящую перед собой цель, был стопроцентно уверен в себе и вначале это раздражало. Но сейчас лишь напоминало о том, как много они узнали друг о друге. Большинство людей видели лишь бесцеремонную, хоть и высокопрофессиональную, сторону Магнуса, но мало кто по-настоящему знал его - как доброго, бескорыстного человека, которого Алек полюбил.

 

\- Ты еще здесь? – спросил Магнус, возвращаясь к разговору.

 

\- Я уже зашел внутрь, - ответил Алек, оглядывая лофт, - Председатель дома?

 

\- Он остается с Катариной, пока я в отъезде.

 

\- Знаешь… если тебе будет нужно, я тоже могу за ним присмотреть.

 

\- Ты слишком ему нравишься. Боюсь, потом он ко мне уже не вернется.

 

Алек улыбнулся звучащей в его голосе нежности.

 

\- Скорее всего.

 

На секунду воцарилась тишина, а затем Магнус произнес.

 

\- Ты все еще стоишь в прихожей, Александр?

 

Алек помялся на месте, а затем нервно усмехнулся.

 

\- Да.

 

\- Мой дом – твой дом. Если не ради твоего спокойствия, то хотя бы ради моего, чувствуй себя как дома.

 

Алек скинул ботинки рядом с сумкой и со вздохом рухнул на диван.

 

\- Я сажусь.

 

\- Хорошо. Я в своем номере и не увижусь с Имоджен еще час. По-фейстаймим?

 

\- Хочешь увидеть мое лицо?

 

\- Хочу.

 

Алек тоже хотел.

 

\- Я перезвоню через минуту.

 

Алек повесил трубку и посмотрел на экран. Телефон уже подключился к местному вайфаю, и эта маленькая деталь тоже немного его успокоила. Квартира Магнуса была ему хорошо знакома.

 

И безопасна.

 

Он начинал осознавать, какой вес это понятие имело в его жизни.

 

Алек тронул экран, включая Фейстайм, и Магнус тут же ответил – на экране замаячил потолок.

 

\- Эй. Ты где?

 

Лицо Магнуса нависло над телефоном, волосы падали на лоб, а на губах сияла улыбка, от которой в животе у Алека все перевернулось.

 

\- Я здесь. Мне просто нужны были обе руки, чтобы проверить комнату на наличие клопов.

 

Алек фыркнул.

 

\- Точно не хочу, чтобы ты притащил что-то подобное домой.

 

Магнус заправил волосы за ухо, улыбка стала еще шире. Алек не совсем понимал, чем именно она вызвана, но выяснять не стал. Последние крохи тревоги исчезли, как только он увидел его улыбающееся лицо.

 

Изображение на экране на мгновение задрожало, а потом Алек увидел, что Магнус пристроился в кресле – позади находилось окно и открывался потрясающий вид на раскинувшийся внизу даунтаун Далласа.

 

\- Я говорил и с Изабель, и с Лидией – Аликанте старается, чтобы ничего гарантированно не просочилось в прессу, и, как и ожидалось, полиция ничего не изъяла из твоей квартиры. Они сказали Лидии, что ордер пропихнули в спешке – и он был одобрен судьей, который, как говорят, готов подписать практически что угодно перед уходом в отпуск. Но мы пока не смогли связать ордер с твоими родителями.

 

Неважно, что доказательств не было, он и так не сомневался, что за ордером стояли именно они.

 

\- Это их рук дело. Лидия сказала, они пытаются меня запугать.

 

\- Без сомнения. Ты получил письмо от Изабель с планом каминг-аута?

 

Сестра отправила его еще вчера, но Алек так и не посмотрел почту. И откладывать дальше было нельзя.

 

\- Да, получил, но еще не смотрел.

 

\- Прочитай все. Мы с Имоджен полностью одобряем ее план. И разговор с кем-то из менеджмента Ангелов должен стать первым в очереди. Подумай о подходящей кандидатуре – если тебе нужна моя поддержка, я пойду с тобой.

 

\- Я знаю.

 

Черты лица Магнуса разгладились, и он откинулся на спинку кресла.

 

\- Итак. Как ты?

 

Алек нахмурился, прежде чем ответить.

 

\- Что бы мои родители не пытались предпринять, я не боюсь. Я… - Алек отвел взгляд от экрана, пытаясь облечь чувства в соответствующую словесную форму. Когда он перевёл взгляд обратно, брови Магнуса были сведены на переносице в тревоге. – Я даже не знаю, как сказать. Я за гранью ярости, Магнус. До всех этих событий я твердо знал, как нужно поступать… И я понимаю, когда Иззи говорит, что не стоит их провоцировать – в этом есть смысл. Но я больше не могу сидеть сложа руки. Я должен ответить. Пусть даже номинально.

 

\- Я слушаю. Как именно?

 

Алек шумно задышал и вскочил на ноги, меряя комнату шагами.

 

\- Хотя бы то… что я здесь. Ведь меня и близко не должны видеть рядом с тобой.

 

\- Но тем не менее, тебе всегда удается найти ко мне дорогу, - с широкой улыбкой ответил Магнус.

 

\- Потому что я хочу быть с тобой, - ответил Алек.

 

Он уже говорил об этом раньше, но сейчас слова звучали… необратимо.

 

Алек внимательно смотрел, не следовал ли за ним кто-то по дороге в Бруклин, но не заметил ничего подозрительного. Хотя даже если бы заметил, все равно не остановился бы.

 

Именно здесь он и хотел был.

 

Магнус выгнул бровь.

 

\- Никто из нас не сидит сложа руки.

 

\- По-моему ты преуменьшаешь, - усмехнулся Алек, присаживаясь на один из барных стульев.

 

На стойке лежал ворох цепочек, словно Магнус в спешке бросил их сюда, пока собирался. Алек начал разбирать их, распутывая и по длине устраивая рядом друг с другом.

 

К одной длинной и золотой цепочке он все время возвращался. Она была столь искусно сплетена, что казалось мягкой под его пальцами, а на концах – не в середине, что было нетипично - переливались две круглые подвески.

 

Алек переплел цепочку между пальцами и поднял вверх.

 

\- Не помню, чтобы ты надевал это ожерелье.

 

Магнус ухмыльнулся, с губ сорвался короткий смешок.

 

\- Это, Александр, не ожерелье, а цепочка на талию. Я надевал ее под твою кофту на седьмую игру.

 

Алек моргнул.

 

Посмотрел на цепочку.

 

Потом на Магнуса.

 

И сглотнул. Нервно.

 

\- Черт. Эм… - он мог представить, как эти подвески касались бедренных косточек Магнуса, цепочка прочерчивала золотую линию по его бронзовой коже, подчеркивая мышцы живота. Словно наяву видел, как падает на колени и оставляет дорожку поцелуев по этой линии. Ладони обнимают бедра, пальцы скользят под цепочку, а губы спускаются ниже… Алек прикрыл глаза.

 

\- Бл*ть.

 

\- Что, Александр?

 

Алек сделал глубокий вдох и осмелился снова перевести на него взгляд.

 

\- Она была на тебе в ту ночь в баре?

 

Магнус застенчиво улыбнулся.

 

\- Да.

 

Алек затряс головой.

 

\- Завтра игра, Магнус. И _сейчас_ мне совершенно не стоит об этом всем думать. – Он отложил цепочку в сторону. Осторожно облизнул губы. – Но завтра утром…

 

Магнус надулся.

 

\- Так нечестно.

 

Смех Алека звучал до улыбки беспечно.

 

Пальцы Магнуса дразняще коснулись ворота рубашки.

 

\- Уверен, что не хочешь повторить предыдущее представление, когда мы тоже говорили по Фейстайму наедине?

 

\- Я чуть не умер, - честно ответил Алек, прослеживая траекторию его пальцев, - Если все повторится, то я могу умереть взаправду.

 

\- А. _La petite mort._

 

Алек склонил голову на бок и прищурил один глаз.

 

\- Я знаю, что это означает. И твой французский нисколько мне не помогает.

 

Магнус погладил большим пальцем нижнюю губу.

 

\- Зачем говорить нет, если можно сказать «да»?

Алек застонал, с силой проводя по лицу ладонью.

 

\- Суеверия, Магнус…

 

Тот прикусил губу и ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Не стану больше тебя дразнить, Александр. Отпущу устраиваться, ведь твой день сегодня был совсем нелегким.

 

Так и было. Но это… Все это стоило того.

 

\- Нет. Не уходи пока… Я просто… хочу еще немного поговорить.

 

\- Честно? Я бы хотел тебя сейчас обнять.

 

Такой невинный жест… Схожий с рукопожатием. И одна только мысль об этом уже заставляла кровь в венах вскипеть.

 

\- Я бы не отказался, - Алек откашлялся, стараясь вывести разговор в новое русло и продержать Магнуса на проводе подольше без моральной пытки. – Ты точно не против? Что я здесь?

 

\- Честно говоря, Александр, я практически обезумел от горя, когда приходила домработница, и моя постель перестала пахнуть тобой. Потом Клэри пролила вино на твою кофту и пришлось ее постирать. – Магнус изящно взмахнул руками. – Поэтому, прошу, пока ты у меня, поваляйся везде побольше.

 

Алек почувствовал, как щеки опалило жаром.

 

\- Ты уже ужинал? – спросил Магнус.

 

Алек покачал головой.

 

\- Не успел до прихода копов.

 

\- Пользуйся всем, что найдешь на кухне. А если нет желания готовить, то у меня открыт счет в ресторанчике на углу. С доставкой.

 

Алек кивнул.

 

\- Спасибо.

 

\- Было бы кощунством с моей стороны лишить твое тело необходимых питательных веществ. Оно же может потерять свою потрясающую форму.

 

Алек закатил глаза.

 

\- Хватит вести себя так мило.

 

Магнус закусил губы, в глазах засверкал вызов.

 

\- Я не _милый_. Может, хочешь обсудить, насколько низко эта цепочка сидит на моих бедрах?

 

\- Черт, - Алек потер рукой рот и бороду, глаза заскользили по телу Магнуса. Тот расстегнул одну пуговицу на рубашке. Сердце Алека ускорило биение. – Если не возьму свои слова обратно, ты начнешь раздеваться, да?

 

Магнус прикусил губу и расстегнул ещё одну.

 

\- Магнус, - угрожающе произнес Алек.

 

Полы разошлись дальше, обнажая больше бронзовой кожи, и тот выдал низкий хрипловатый дьявольский смешок.

 

\- Ладно! Ты не милый.

 

\- Рад, что мы пришли к соглашению.

 

Пальцы буквально закололо от желания прикоснуться.

 

\- Когда мы снова увидимся? По-настоящему?

 

\- Я вернусь обратно поздно вечером в четверг.

 

\- Черт. Я уже буду в Питтсбурге. Мы полетим домой только в пятницу после игры.

 

Магнус обдумал его слова.

 

\- Тогда суббота?

 

\- Может, вечер пятницы. Поздний вечер.

 

\- Буду ждать, – ответил Магнус. – А сейчас иди, поешь и хорошенько выспись, а утром воспользуйся _всеми_ опциями моей насадки для душа. Я буду смотреть игру в номере отеля.

 

\- Я отправлю тебе воздушный поцелуй в камеру, - поддразнил его Алек.

 

\- Я бы хотел поцеловать тебя снова, Александр.

 

Тот мазнул взглядом по его губам.

 

\- Сможешь в следующий раз, как увидимся.

 

Магнус улыбнулся.

 

\- Спокойной ночи, Магнус. Спасибо, что позволил остаться.

 

\- Все, что угодно для тебя, - Магнус отправил ему воздушный поцелуй и отключился.

 

Алек продолжал держать телефон в руках, не отрывая глаз от экрана и борясь с желанием набрать ему снова. Как же возможно, что он уже по нему скучал?

 

Он встал и расстегнул сумку, убирая телефон и доставая смену одежды. Рука случайно задела маску и, внезапно, он замер…

 

Алек собирался провести ночь у Магнуса дома. Он был полностью окружен его вещами. Но завтра, по возвращении на арену, все, что останется от Магнуса, это сообщения в телефоне и браслет на запястье. Постепенно, он разрушал установленные между личной жизнью и хоккеем барьеры, но этого было недостаточно.

 

И он все-таки мог привнести частичку Магнуса с собой на арену.

 

Алек положил маску на пол и взял телефон, набирая Клэри.

 

\- Ты где? – тут же ответила она, голос дрожал.

 

\- Я в порядке, Клэри. Дома у Магнуса, останусь здесь на ночь.

 

\- Уверен, что это хорошая идея?

 

Алек хмыкнул.

 

\- Наверное нет. Но сейчас именно это мне и нужно.

 

\- Ладно… - Клэри прочистила горло. – Я могу чем-то помочь, Алек? Ты обычно звонишь мне, только если…

 

\- Если мне что-то нужно, - закончил он за нее. Черт. Как и в случае с Саймоном, ему стоило начать уделять больше внимания близким. – Я знаю. Прости… Мне… мне пора.

 

\- Алек, - вздохнула Клэри. – Все в порядке. Я здесь. Пожалуйста, говори.

 

Он больше не мог прятаться. Не мог стоять в стороне.

 

Завтра ему хотелось выйти на лед _цельной_ личностью. И Клэри могла ему помочь.

 

Алек с глухим шлепком опустился на пол и еще раз взглянул на свою безликую маску.

 

\- Принимаешь заказы на рисунки?

 

***

 

В последние годы Даллас стал для Магнусом любимым для посещений городом. Пусть прогресс в нем шагал вперед не столь стремительно, как в Остине, зато южане отлично умели хорошо одеться даже по самому незначительному поводу. Для обеда с Дот Магнус специально выбрал черно-серебристый парчовый пиджак, ярко-розовую рубашку с рюшами, узкие черные брюки и ботинки с металлическими носами. В Нью-Йорке такой наряд сочли бы экстравагантным. В Далласе Магнус стал лишь одним из многих мужчин, которые носили розовый цвет с элегантным достоинством.

 

Утром он потратил несколько часов, чтобы одеться, нанести макияж и уложить волосы, но зато Магнус прекрасно вписывался в местную толпу, а Имоджен – в своем очень дорогом, но депрессивно-мрачном черном брючном костюме – нет.

 

Однако, это не помешало ей настороженно поглядывать на Магнуса и других фэшионист. И он надеялся, что этот взгляд не был предвестником грядущего разговора. Он постарался подготовить ее к встрече с Дот, но в жизни той были моменты, о которых Магнус не имел право рассказывать.

 

Метрдотель встретил их у входа, держа в руках меню в тяжелом кожаном переплете.

 

\- Добро пожаловать, миссис Эрондейл, мистер Бейн. Прошу за мной.

 

Магнус жестом предложил Имоджен пройти вперед и двинулся следом, лавируя между столами. Метрдотель шел за ними.

 

Дот заметила Магнуса еще на подходе к столику, губы тронула улыбка. Она поднялась и пожала поданную Имоджен руку.

 

\- Рада видеть Вас снова, Имоджен.

 

\- Спасибо, что выделили время для встречи, Доротея.

 

\- Просто Дот, прошу Вас. Магнус уже ввел меня в курс последних событий, связанных с Алеком, но я бы хотела, чтобы этот обед стал больше светским визитом и стартом укрепления наших отношений, чем деловой встречей.

 

\- Конечно, - ответила Имоджен.

 

\- Магнус, любовь моя, - тепло произнесла Дот.

 

Тот потянулся и расцеловал ее в обе щеки.

 

Имоджен изучающе взглянула на их приветствие и присела на предложенный метрдотелем стул.

 

\- Кажется, мне пора узнать, откуда вы друг друга знаете?

 

\- Мы с Дот знакомы уже несколько лет, - ответил Магнус, подходя к своему стулу.

 

Дальнейшую историю он оставил на откуп Дот, предоставляя ей свободу выбора.

 

Та опустилась обратно на свое место, Магнус присел напротив.

 

\- Магнус ведет себя как джентльмен, - начала Дот. – Но лишь благодаря моему мужу он в курсе, что нужно сначала позволить даме сесть.

 

Тот подавил смешок. Дот была женщиной, но точно не леди. И ее муж сейчас бы с ним согласился. Дот весело посмотрела в ответ, словно прочитала его мысли.

 

Имоджен выпрямилась и положила на колени салфетку.

 

\- Я понимаю, вы хотите воспринимать эту встречу, как светский визит, но вначале я все же хотела бы сообщить, что Агентство со всем присущим профессионализмом продолжит работать с Алеком Лайтвудом в рамках уже существующего контракта. Тем не менее, интересы концерна Гэллант для нас также являются приоритетными.

 

Дот повторила ее позу, встретившись с ней взглядом.

 

\- Мой муж – транс. Сейчас он уже это не скрывает, но я даже представить не могу его чувства, если бы кто-то угрожал обнародовать этот факт в то время, когда он еще пытался принять себя. Для Вас это может быть лишь бизнес, Имоджен, но нападки на членов ЛГБТ сообщества являются личными для многих из нас.

 

Ее тон не был ни снисходительным, ни осуждающим.

 

\- Нет нужды убеждать меня – ваши действия в защиту Алека сами по себе уже говорят о профессионализме Агентства. А тот факт, что Магнус занимается этим вопросом, еще больше утверждает меня в своем мнении, так как я доверяю ему безоговорочно. Он мудрый человек и ценный советник – полагаю, вы давно уже успешно используете его лучшие качества.

 

Имоджен на долю секунды сузила глаза прежде, чем ответить.

 

\- Магнус – один из наших самых ценных кадров.

 

Они говорили так, будто Магнус не сидел с ними за одним столом, но чувствовать себя задетым было бы просто глупо. Эти женщины были самыми влиятельными среди всех, кого он знал. И слушать, как они с предельной осторожностью выбирают слова – кружа друг против друга в замысловатом политическом танце – было невероятно.

 

Точка зрения была обозначена, и Дот безмятежно улыбнулась.

 

\- Итак, после всего сказанного, чем же я могу Вам помочь?

 

\- Как исполнительный директор Агентства я составила пресс-релиз в поддержку Алека, при необходимости он будет опубликован, - Имоджен на мгновение замолчала и взглянула на Магнуса, - _Мы_ бы хотели того же от Гэллант.

 

\- Наш исполнительный директор подпишет его завтра, - Дот хлопнула ладонями о стол и повернулась к Магнусу, - Передай Алеку, что Гэллант его поддержит.

 

Магнус кивнул.

 

\- Передам.

 

Прошлым вечером, прорабатывая стратегию встречи, Имоджен и не предполагала, что разговор пойдет в таком ключе, но, в конечном счете, цель была достигнута. Магнус решил, что это успех для обеих сторон.

 

\- Я с нетерпением жду нашей дальнейшей работы, Магнус, также, как и со всем Агентством, - добавила Дот.

 

Имоджен кивнула, чуть расслабляясь.

 

\- Я тоже.

 

\- Отлично. – Дот взяла меню. – А теперь, во имя укрепления наших деловых отношений… Мы же в Техасе, давайте посмотрим, кому удастся съесть самый большой стейк.

 

***

 

Несмотря на сообщение от Магнуса о полной поддержке со стороны Гэллант, Алек все равно нервничал до вспотевших ладоней.

 

Он хотел, чтобы его знали, как отличного вратаря, а не как жертву сплетен и диких событий, которыми сейчас полнилась его жизнь. И если он не найдет способ вернуть контроль над ситуацией, эта возможность уплывет еще дальше.

 

Алек покрутил телефон в руке, раздумывая, отвечать ли Магнусу, что он сейчас у тренера в офисе, но в этот момент внутрь вошел Гэрроуэй. И смерил его взглядом.

 

\- Это приватный разговор?

 

Алек отложил телефон в сторону и сел прямее, устраивая локти на подлокотниках и складывая ладони вместе.

 

\- Приватный, Тренер.

 

Гэрроуэй закрыл обе офисные двери и прошел за свой стол. Сев, он подался вперед и сцепил пальцы в замок.

 

\- Ладно, Лайтвуд. Говори.

 

\- Я… - Алек вдохнул. – Я гей, Тренер.

 

Гэрроуэй открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тот остановил его поднятой вверх ладонью.

 

\- И я никогда бы не подумал, что скажу такое, но, наверное, это самая простая часть нашего разговора.

 

Гэрроуэй наклонился ближе.

 

\- Продолжай.

 

\- Один человек угрожает предать это огласке. Шантажирует меня… или занимается вымогательством? Точно не знаю, как это назвать. В любом случае у него есть фотографии, из которых можно сделать определенные выводы, и у всей прессы будет второй день рождения, если они их заполучат.

 

Гэрроуэй задрал бровь.

 

\- Графические фото?

 

\- Нет, вовсе нет, - выпалил Алек. По крайней мере в этом был хоть _один_ плюс. – Честно говоря, они весьма обычные. Если Вы хотите взглянуть, я могу прислать копии… мне нечего скрывать.

 

\- Кроме того, что ты гей.

 

Его тренер не запнулся, не звучал осуждающе. Страх чуть притупился.

 

\- Это, в общем-то, тоже не тайна. По крайней мере, теперь. Прежде, чем все случилось, я уже обсуждал со своим агентством постепенный каминг-аут.

 

\- Ясно. – Гэрроуэй побарабанил пальцами по колену. – И что этот человек от тебя хочет?

 

\- Чтобы я оставался в тени, а он мог удачно использовать мою… известность в прессе для развития своего бизнеса.

 

Гэрроуэй поморщился.

 

\- И есть еще кое-что, - виновато произнес Алек.

 

\- Господи, Алек.

 

Тот мог лишь кивнуть. Он разделял его чувства.

 

\- Я уверен, что вы видели сцену с моей матерью несколько дней назад?

 

\- Да, - подтвердил Гэрроуэй, - Я решил, ты хотел поговорить об этом.

 

\- Почти. Дело в том, что она в дружеских отношениях с человеком, который меня шантажирует, и хочет заставить меня согласиться на его предложение. Прошлой ночью ко мне домой приходила полиция с ордером на обыск…

 

Лицо Гэрроуэйя помрачнело.

 

\- Они ничего не нашли, потому что находить было нечего, - быстро добавил Алек. Правда, тренера это мало обрадовало. – Мое PR-агентство удостоверилось, что это не просочится в прессу, потому что копы ничего не нашли, но их методы запугивания становятся все более неприглядными, и мне нужно, чтобы Вы были в курсе, если мы не сможем с ними справиться.

 

\- Что именно… искали копы?

 

Алек прочистил горло.

 

\- Документы, подтверждающие, что я в сговоре с обокравшими меня уродами.

 

\- Я был рядом, когда тебе позвонили, - произнес Гэрроуэй, чеканя пальцем по столу при каждом слове. – Ты и понятия не имел, что происходит.

 

\- Именно поэтому им нечего было у меня искать, - подтвердил Алек.

 

\- Ладно, - Гэрроуэй откинулся в кресле, - Я в деле.

 

Алек потер затылок.

 

\- Но есть одна сложность…

 

\- То есть до этого была ерунда? – изумленно спросил Гэрроуэй. – Ты, что, хочешь, чтобы у меня удар случился, Лайтвуд?

 

Алек играл под началом Люка Гэрроуэйя уже три года. Их отношения нельзя было даже отдаленно назвать дружескими, но он восхищался и уважал тренера за лидерские качества. Доверял ему. И надеялся, что это доверие было хоть в какой-то степени взаимным.

 

Алек подался вперед, стискивая пальцы на браслете.

 

\- Я здесь, чтобы просить Вас держать все в тайне от менеджмента, Тренер.

 

Гэрроуэй задрал обе брови.

 

\- Ты серьезно?

 

\- Я понимаю, о чем прошу, Тренер. Несмотря на все происходящее, хоккей - все еще моя основная цель. Я хочу выиграть. И продолжить играть за Ангелов. Но…

 

Гэрроуэй понимающе хмыкнул.

 

\- Но твой контракт будут пересматривать через месяц.

 

\- Если менеджмент хоть о чем-то узнает, это однозначно повлияет на переговоры, - Алек расправил плечи, старясь выглядеть увереннее, чем чувствовал себя на самом деле. – Я могу связать Вас с Агентством и Аликанте Паблик Рилейшнс, чтобы вы увидели все запланированное своими глазами. Я просто… я прошу Вас мне поверить.

 

\- Я не могу держать это в тайне от Генерального…

 

\- Тренер… - начал Алек.

 

Гэрроуэй поднял руку, останавливая его.

 

\- _Долго_. Я не могу молчать долго. Но, если что-то произойдет до нашего с ним разговора, в этом случае я уже мало чем смогу тебе помочь.

 

В текущих обстоятельствах это был лучший ответ, на который Алек мог рассчитывать.

 

\- Да. Хорошо. Я понял.

 

Гэрроуэй снова наклонился вперед, упираясь локтями в стол.

 

\- Алек. В данный момент мой приоритет – твоя блестящая игра. У тебя сейчас одни из лучших показателей за всю карьеру. И я бы очень хотел видеть Алека Лайтвуда на своем льду и в следующем сезоне. Поэтому скажи, когда соберёшься сообщить команде, и я тебя поддержу.

 

Алек сделал глубокий вдох. Подобрался.

 

\- Если честно, Тренер? Я хочу, чтобы первое звено узнало прямо сейчас. Они - лидеры команды, и их вряд ли продадут в следующем году. Я отвечаю перед ними и вами. А всем нам стоит полностью доверять друг другу на льду.

 

\- Хочешь поговорить с ними сегодня?

 

\- Сейчас, вообще-то, – Алек дернул коленом, нервозность пошла на второй заход. – Если есть время.

 

\- Уверен, что твое признание не возымеет обратный эффект?

 

\- Не уверен, - честно ответил Алек. Он уже прокрутил все возможные сценарии у себя в голове. – Джейс уже в курсе, и он за меня на сто процентов. Сантьяго… не думаю, что он хоть как-то отреагирует. С Пэнгборном тоже самое. Один Веласкес под вопросом.

 

\- Ну, он не чувствительная ромашка. И характер у него есть.

 

Алек кивнул.

 

\- Осталась всего пара часов до второй игры. Почему именно сейчас?

 

Иззи не планировала каминг-аут перед игроками, но эта идея не выходила у него из головы с того самого момента, как Алек проснулся в постели Магнуса – один.

 

\- Есть один близкий мне человек, и я не могу не признавать его значимость в моей жизни – неважно, какими будут последствия. Шантаж, мои родители… Я не могу позволить, чтобы все это дерьмо выезжало со мной на лед, пока он рядом. Он и хоккей сейчас для меня самое главное в жизни. Я борюсь за свои права и достоинство, как гомосексуалист _и_ Ангел, Тренер. И я не могу выбирать – они оба мне нужны.

 

Гэрроуэй поскрёб пальцами подбородок, изучающе всматриваясь в Алека.

 

\- Как можно отказать, когда мой вратарь конкретно озвучивает нужные для дополнительной мотивации вещи.

 

Алек улыбнулся. Пожал плечами.

 

\- А как насчет Мелиорна? Хочешь, чтобы он тоже знал?

 

\- Он пятый в первом звене, и весь сезон проявляет себя с самой лучшей стороны. Оставляю выбор за вами. Если считаете, что он останется в команде, включайте в список.

 

\- Дай мне пять минут, - Гэрроуэй поднялся и распахнул дверь в раздевалку, с ревом шагнув внутрь.

 

\- Вэйланд, сюда.

 

Алек тоже поднялся и начал мерить шагами комнату, сцепив руки за спиной. После разговора с Гэрроуэйем, предстояла часть, за которую он боялся больше всего.

 

Джейс зашел внутрь, притворяя за собой дверь.

 

\- Привет. Меня сюда тренер отправил. Это то, что я думаю?

 

Алек покачал головой.

 

\- Не вся команда. Только Тренер и первое звено.

 

\- Значит вы уже поговорили?

 

\- Да, - выдохнул Алек, - Нормально прошло.

 

Джейс хлопнул его по плечу.

 

\- Отлично, старик.

 

\- Я только… - Алек сложил руки на груди. – Нервничаю из-за остальных. Думаешь, стоит раскрываться? Прямо сейчас?

 

\- А ты хочешь?

 

\- Мне нужно перетянуть на себя хотя бы часть контроля над ситуацией. А это все, что пришло в голову.

 

\- Нет ничего важнее твоего счастья, бро.

 

\- Кроме хоккея? – спросил Алек, задрав бровь.

 

Джейс хмыкнул.

 

\- Да, кроме хоккея.

 

В дверь постучали, и Пэнгборн просунул голову внутрь.

 

\- Тренер сказал зайти на минуту.

 

Джейс махнул им заходить.

 

\- Вы в курсе, о чем пойдет речь?

 

Алеку не пришлось долго раздумывать над ответом, потому что дверь широко распахнулась, и Тренер, Сантьяго и Веласкес зашли внутрь.

 

Гэрроуэй закрыл дверь и присел на край стола. Алек скрестил руки на груди и встал неподалеку, прислоняясь к стене. Джейс примостился рядом. Пэнгборн и Веласкес заняли два стула напротив тренерского стола, а Сантьяго со скучающим выражением лица встал напротив Алека.

 

Посещение тренерского кабинета редко когда сопровождалось чем-то хорошим, но игроки знали, это лучше, чем вызов в главный офис. Алек окинул взглядом своих товарищей по команде и тренера, пытаясь поглубже затолкать поднимающуюся к горлу панику. Он разрушал надежно выстроенную стену между профессиональной и личной жизнью. Но это было необходимо. И ужасающе.

 

\- Прежде чем мы начнем, - произнес Гэрроуэй, - Мне нужно, чтобы все в этой комнате четко осознали - я жду от вас обычного взаимного уважения друг к другу. Алек, говори.

 

Тот попытался найти правильные слова, а потом решил _да пошло оно все_. Не было правильных слов для того, что он собирался сказать.

 

\- Я гей.

 

Он замолчал, сказанное повисло в воздухе. Сердцебиение гулко отдавалось где-то в ушах. Обратного пути не было. Пять пар глаз воззрились на него, но никто не произнес ни слова.

 

Тишина становилась гнетущей, и Джейс внезапно ощетинился, срываясь.

 

\- Если у кого-то из вас с этим проблемы, то придется разобраться со мной.

 

Пэнгборн отреагировал первый, поднимая ладони вверх.

 

\- Ого, никаких проблем. Просто пытаюсь понять, почему нам нужно об этом знать.

 

Алек кивнул. Ладно, с такой реакцией он мог продолжать.

 

\- Я скрывал это, но мой каминг-аут не за горами. А сейчас есть вероятность, что некто может насильно выбросить информацию о моей ориентации в СМИ.

 

Пэнгборн отшатнулся.

 

\- Какого хрена, Лайтвуд?

 

\- Да, все примерно… так, - ответил Алек. Описание ситуации было подходящим. – В принципе неважно, случится это или нет, я все равно собираюсь совершить публичный каминг-аут. И прежде чем это произойдет, я хочу, чтобы вы знали, да, я гей _и_ хоккеист. Ангелы для меня не просто команда. Я верю в нашу способность дойти до финала в этом сезоне и хочу полностью сосредоточиться на безупречной командной игре ради нас всех.

 

Бэт чертыхнулся себе под нос и посмотрел на Гэрроуэйя.

 

\- Никто больше в команде не знает?

 

\- И не узнают, - бескомпромиссно ответил тот, - Выбор за Лайтвудом, когда и как он собирается им сказать. Давайте договоримся раз и навсегда – вы больше ни с кем не обсуждаете эту тему – _ни с кем_. Ни с вашей мамашей, ни с подружкой, ни с парикмахером. Никто не скажет ни слова, пока Алек не даст зелёный свет.

 

Бэт указал пальцем на Алека и Джейса.

 

\- А вы двое…?

 

Джейс смерил его яростным взглядом.

 

\- Алек – мой брат. Не веди себя как мудак, Веласкес.

 

Бэт вскочил на ноги, Джейс демонстративно сделал шаг вперед.

 

\- Взаимное уважение, джентльмены, - предупреждающе зарычал Гэрроуэй.

 

Алек напрягся, когда Бэт со сжатыми кулаками двинулся на Джейса.

 

\- Ты же в курсе уже несколько лет? Ну, а я только об этом услышал. Уж позволь несколько долбанных минут поразмыслить, во что это выльется для нашей команды?

 

Алек шагнул вперед, кладя руку на плечо Джейса.

 

\- Он прав, Джейс.

 

Тот еще секунду смотрел на Веласкеса, затем кивнул и отошел в сторону.

 

Алек встретился с Бэтом взглядом.

 

\- Слушай, я понимаю, сейчас не самый подходящий момент, но я уже говорил, выбора у меня особо нет, и я без понятия, как все пойдет дальше. И лучше вы услышите все от меня, чем с первой полосы какой-нибудь газетенки. Я хочу, чтобы меня знали именно, как хорошего игрока, а из-за ориентации - и не только вне льда – меня будут знать, как игрока-гомосексуалиста. И _это_ уже повлияет на всю нашу команду.

 

Бэт тяжело вздохнул и отступил назад.

 

Алек взглянул на Рафаэля.

 

\- Что ты скажешь, Сантьяго?

 

\- Ты отбиваешь больше, чем пропускаешь. И был геем все это время, поэтому, полагаю, вряд ли твоя игра изменится, если объявить об этом всему свету.

 

\- Я думал, если кто-то и гей, то это Рафаэль, - произнес Пэнгборн. – Он хорошо одевается и никогда не спит с групиз.

 

Рафаэль невозмутимо качнул головой.

 

\- Это, _папа_ , называется класс.

 

Джейс фыркнул, и Алек не смог сдержать улыбки.

 

\- Мы нормально относимся к… твоей ориентации. Но меня волнует, как это скажется на оставшемся сезоне.

 

\- Согласен, - признал Алек.

 

Гэрроуэй выпрямился во весь рост.

 

\- Ты заварил кашу, Лайтвуд, поэтому скажи нам, чего ждать дальше?

 

\- Я, эм, я собираюсь посетить школу для вратарей, пока мы будем в Питтсбурге. Это для You Can Play, в следующем месяце я хочу увеличить свое участие в их кампаниях, – он повернулся к своему капитану и лучшему другу. – Было бы здорово, если бы ты пошел со мной, Джейс.

 

\- Да, Алек. Конечно.

 

Пэнгборн повернулся к товарищам, кидая взгляд на Бэта, а затем на Рафаэля. Бэт коротко кивнул, а Рафаэль пожал плечами.

 

Пэнгборн встретился глазами с Алеком.

 

\- Как нам туда попасть?

 

***

_Вторая игра второй серии._

_(Подсчет серии – Пингвины – 1, Ангелы - 0)_

 

\- Пресс-релиз Гэллант должен упасть мне на почту через пару дней, - отпивая скотч, сказал Магнус Клэри с другого конца провода. – Его сразу нужно переслать Изабель.

 

\- Хорошо, - подтвердила Клэри, - Ты смотришь игру?

 

\- Имоджен улетела обратно час назад, поэтому я пробрался в бар при отеле и жду начала. Ты уже на арене?

 

\- Только что приехала. Немного опоздала.

 

Телефон Магнуса завибрировал, и он глянул на уведомления.

 

\- Подожди секунду, Клэри, - произнес он в трубку. – Алек мне что-то пишет. Я перезвоню.

 

\- Все в порядке – я останусь на проводе. Подожду.

 

\- Окей.

 

Магнус открыл сообщение от Алека.

 

_Поговорил с Тренером и первым звеном. Они в курсе._

 

Глаза Магнуса изумленно расширились, кровь отхлынула от лица.

 

Алек рассказал о себе тренеру и Ангелам? Он сделал еще глоток и написал в ответ, _Все в порядке?_

 

_Все хорошо, не беспокойся. Все расскажу потом. Мне пора, напиши Клэри. Скажи, я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что увидел._

 

Магнус изумленно уставился в экран и в следующий момент яростно заколотил пальцами по буквам, _Кое-что? Александр. Ты только что раскрылся на работе и переживаешь, что я КОЕ-ЧТО не увижу???_

 

 _Мне нужно идти, Магнус :)_ _Двадцать тысяч человек, плэй-офф, все дела. Поговорим после игры._

 

Он словно наяву видел, как Алек улыбается, набирая свой ответ. Поэтому Магнус написал, :(

 

На экране в мгновение ока появился подмигивающий смайлик.

 

Ну, что же. По всей видимости, только что совершившему каминг-аут перед коллегами Алеку доставляло большое удовольствие дразнить в переписке своего обалдевшего не-любовника. Магнус не мог не признать, что получалось у него мастерски, поэтому поддался.

 

_Удачи сегодня, Александр._

_Мне она не нужна. У меня же есть ты :)_

 

Сердце предательски сжалось. Он улыбнулся и вернулся к телефонному разговору.

 

\- Алек сказал, что хочет мне «кое-что» показать с помощью тебя. И если это что-то эротическое, а он передает это через тебя, тогда нам с ним предстоит серьёзный разговор.

 

Клэри расхохоталась.

 

\- Ничего такого, малыш. Я сейчас отправлю тебе фото. Новый узор для его шлема. На нем есть круговая составляющая, которая защищает затылок, и сегодня на ней новый дизайн.

 

Телефон снова завибрировал, и Магнус открыл ее сообщение. Совершенно обычная часть хоккейного шлема превратилась в эффектное произведение искусства – из четких линий и ярких цветов. В центре находился ангельский меч – лезвие горело огнем, вонзаясь в середину распахнутых золотистых крыльев.

 

Магнус резко втянул носом воздух, увеличивая рисунок и всматриваясь в детальное изображение исходящих из меча языков пламени.

 

\- Огонь радужный?

 

Всполохи были тонкими, но четко различимыми.

 

\- Тебе нравится? – осторожно спросила Клэри. – Мне пришлось придумывать в спешке. И я не до конца подогнала его под стиль остальной экипировки…

 

\- Это твой дизайн?

 

\- Алек попросил. Это, эм… форма перьев на крыльях такая же, как на браслете, который ты ему подарил.

 

У Магнуса снова сдавило сердце. На экране висящего над баром телевизора Ангелы уже выходили на лед. Алек стоял в воротах, повторяя свой обычный ритуал и разрезая коньками линию у сетки. И он знал, что где-то на арене, Макс и Иззи повторяли те же движения.

 

\- А эта деталь была твоим собственным творческим решением или просьбой?

 

\- Думаю, ты и так знаешь ответ, - произнесла Клэри.

 

Дальше лететь было некуда, Магнус столкнулся с любовью лицом к лицу.

 

Он ощущал, как чувство и его осознание обволакивают его. На экране игроки первого звена один за другим подъезжали к Алеку и, обняв рукой за шею, стукались шлемами о его маску. Этот ритуал Магнус видел впервые, но его значение было предельно ясным.

 

Внутри все разрывалось гордостью, и Магнус открыл рот.

 

\- Булочка?

 

В голосе Клэри слышалась улыбка.

 

\- Да, Магнус?

 

Он помнил, как два месяца назад она сидела на краю его стола и умоляла взять Алека клиентом.

 

_Обещаю, ты в него просто влюбишься._

 

Магнус с трудом совладал со сжимающимся горлом.

 

\- Насчет этого Лайтвуда ты тоже была права.

 

***

 

Алек бросил взгляд на часы и глубоко вздохнул.

 

Шел уже второй период, но ни одна из команд до сих пор не заработала ни очка. Стиль игры был настолько схож, что они отвечали друг другу броском на бросок, силовой игрой на силовую игру. Ритм и темп оставались столь же бешенными, но сегодня Ангелы были готовы.

 

На первом этапе плей-офф был момент, ставший для команды решающим. Они то улучшали, то ухудшали свою игру, но сейчас, когда первое звено вышло на лед сплоченным, как никогда прежде, игра стала безупречной. Они существовали на арене единым организмом.

 

И впервые в карьере Алека, он вышел на лед цельным человеком. Не оставив ничего вне игры. Он был геем. Вратарем. И гордился этим.

 

Алек принял тяжесть своей экипировки, как синоним безопасности, и отражал каждый направленный в него бросок. И то, как товарищи первого звена подъезжали к нему, чтобы в благодарность и похвалу стукнуть клюшкой о его щитки, стало именно той поддержкой, которая была ему нужна.

 

Алек всегда верил, что для игры ему нужно полностью высушить себя – оставив все вне льда – но лишь сейчас он понял…

 

Когда играешь полностью открытым, без секретов и тайн, то чувствуешь себя сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни.

 

***

 

\- Ты не особо похож на хоккейного фаната, но за все это время глаз от экрана не оторвал, - произнесла стоящая напротив Магнуса бармен, упираясь локтями в барную стойку и качнувшись вперед.

 

Магнус сделал глоток скотча и отвел взгляд от ТВ только, когда объявили перерыв. Девушка была потрясающей. На расстоянии пары пуговиц от непристойности (все-таки это был пятизвездочный отель) ее блузка открывала прекрасный вид на гладкую кожу. У девушки были темные волосы и одухотворенные глаза.

 

Она была точно в его вкусе.

 

\- Просвети меня, - ответил он, - Как же выглядит хоккейный фанат?

 

Она заправила иссиня-черную прядь за ухо и наклонилась ближе.

 

\- По моему опыту? Они точно не так хорошо одеваются.

 

Магнус выгнул бровь.

 

\- Флиртуешь со мной, дорогая?

 

\- Совершенно верно, - с безоружающей прямотой ответила она.

 

\- Два месяца назад я бы с удовольствием занялся с тобой не только флиртом – ты потрясающая женщина и заслуживаешь достойной оценки.

 

Красивые губы изогнулись в улыбке.

 

\- Но?

 

\- Но теперь меня дома ждет мужчина, который без ума от хоккея. И я не особо стенаю над его гардеробом, потому что то, что скрывается под ним, гораздо привлекательнее.

 

\- Счастливчик.

 

Магнус снова взглянул на экран ТВ. Алек был в превосходной форме. Твердо держался на коньках и уверенно двигался в сетке.

 

Он пожелал Алеку удачи, а тот прислал в ответ, _Мне она не нужна. У меня же есть ты._

Магнус не мог не думать, что очень импонировал мирозданию, раз в его жизни появился такой человек. Судьба, карма, удача… Как бы он ни назвал это, но после появления Алека в его жизни, та однозначно заиграла новыми яркими красками.

 

Он поставил стакан на барную стойку и снова встретился с ней взглядом.

 

\- Это так.

 

***

 

Стоя на воротах, Алек наблюдал за разворачивающейся перед собой шахматной баталией. Он никак не мог понять, почему ему понадобилось полторы игры, чтобы осознать совершенно очевидный факт. Все это время он был сосредоточен вовсе не на той команде.

 

Слабости Пингвинов отражали минусы его собственной команды, так же как их преимущества – достоинства Ангелов.

 

Скорость Фримана и Сантьяго. Джейс и левый нападающий соперников – оба, сорви голову, бросались в самое пекло. Веласкес пытался не сорваться, до кровоподтеков толкаясь с защитниками Пингвинов. Четкий контроль Пэнгборна над ситуацией вокруг сетки и столь же искусная работа чужих защитников. Даже их вратарь играл в том же стиле, что и Алек. И поскольку тот отлично знал, как защищать ворота от своих же товарищей по команде, то стал следить за защитой чужого вратаря.

 

Через несколько минут он нашел лазейку.

 

После второго периода счет все еще оставался нулевым. Алек дернул Рафаэля в сторону перед входом в тоннель.

 

Тот отер пот со лба.

 

\- _Ке паса_?

 

\- При броске слева и понизу их вратарь вначале падает на правое колено. Задержка на долю секунды, но разница есть. Если сможешь ускориться, то можем это использовать.

 

Рафаэль нахмурился, стягивая с руки перчатку.

 

\- _Если_ смогу ускориться?

 

Алек ухмыльнулся и двинулся к тоннелю.

 

\- Вот и узнаем.

 

В раздевалке царила совершенно отличная от первой игры атмосфера. Вся команда внимала Гэрроуэйю, он озвучивал план атаки на третий период. Все устали, обливались потом, но через двадцать минут вылетели из тоннеля с тем же воодушевлением и энергией, как и Пингвины.

 

Через несколько минут Сантьяго зацепил шайбу, и Алек затаил дыхание. Рафаэль молнией скользнул сквозь защиту соперников, выждал мгновение, когда вратарь начал падать в бабочке, и зашвырнул шайбу в ворота точно меж щитков.

 

На другой стороне льда Сантьяго вскинул обе руки вверх, табло загорелось, меняя счет, и из колонок полилась победная мелодия Ангелов, сливавшаяся с восторженным ревом фанатского сектора.

 

Сантьяго с кривой ухмылкой подъехал к Алеку.

 

\- Достаточно ускорился, Лайтвуд?

 

Алек пожал плечами и взглянул на табло. Ноль-Один.

 

\- Не знаю. Думаю, стоит взглянуть еще разок.

 

***

Магнус улыбнулся во весь рот, когда на центрального нападающего Ангелов навалилась почти вся команда – за текущий период он забросил уже третью шайбу.

 

Ангелы вели со счетом ноль-три, до конца игры оставалось три минуты.

 

\- Твоя команда на высоте, Магнус, - произнесла бармен, наполняя стакан льдом.

 

\- Конечно, Киара. Они еще в финал выйдут.

 

Она поставила перед ним стакан скотча.

 

\- За счет заведения. Ты, кажется, только что сделал из меня хоккейного фаната.

 

Магнус улыбнулся и откинулся на стуле, наслаждаясь последними минутами игры – наконец, можно было перестать нервничать.

 

Когда прозвучал финальный гудок, Алек сорвал с себя маску - на его лице расцветала полная искреннего счастья улыбка. Он раскрылся товарищам по команде и заработал второй «сухарь» в пост-сезонье. Магнус улыбался также ярко, как и он.

 

\- Черт, - выдохнула Киара, - В жилах этих Ангелов точно течет кровь небожителей. Твои игроки такие красавцы.

 

Магнус отсалютовал ей стаканом, не отводя глаз от Алека. Тот выглядел ликующим. Беззаботным. Бессовестно сексуальным.

 

\- Не могу быть более с тобой согласен.

 

***

 

Алек рассмеялся над отправленной Магнусом фотографией и поудобнее устроился в автобусном кресле. Джейс нагнулся к нему, заглядывая в телефон – на фото Магнус держал в руке стакан, рядом была женщина, которая почти касалась его щеки в поцелуе, ее пальцы формировали букву А. Подпись внизу гласила, _Проповедую Ангелов Смерти в Техасе_.

 

\- Нашему агенту обломилось, - Джейс стукнул его в плечо, и Алек довольно фыркнул.

 

 _Не сможем сегодня поговорить_ , написал он в ответ. _Мы выдвигаемся в Питтсбург. Тренер хочет, чтобы мы завтра подольше потренировались на льду._

 

Магнус ответил сразу же. _Позвони, когда сможешь. Я хочу услышать все о сегодняшних событиях._

Телефон на секунду замолчал, бегущим многоточием показывая, что Магнус пишет что-то еще.

 

_Мне понравился новый дизайн._

 

Алек улыбнулся. _Спасибо :)_ _Это все Клэри._

_Он смелый. Это все ты._

 

Алек не стал бы ассоциировать себя со смелостью. Но, возможно, общение с Магнусом сделало его чуть храбрее.

 

 _Дизайн, наконец, кажется моим_ , отправил он. _И я, наконец, кажусь себе собой._

 

_Я горжусь тобой, Александр._

 

Он тоже гордился собой, но услышать эти слова от Магнуса стоило дорогого.

 

_Расскажу тебе все завтра._

_Береги себя, мой ангел-хранитель беззащитных ворот._

 

Алек фыркнул. _Ты тоже._

***

Магнус сверился с табло аэропорта, убеждаясь, что его вылет из Далласа в Лос-Анджелес состоится вовремя. Отвести взгляд от телефона даже на секунду было трудновыполнимой задачей, потому что Алек пока смог лишь написать ему лишь пару сообщений, и Магнус ждал его звонка. С нетерпением.

 

Он отвернулся от табло и направился в сторону лаунжа, телефон внезапно зазвонил. Магнус не ждал этого звонка, но в любом случае отвлечение было приятным.

 

\- Тесса, - поприветствовал он, взяв трубку.

 

\- Полагаю, ты еще не в самолете? - произнесла она.

 

\- Пока нет. Откуда ты узнала, что я лечу сегодня?

 

\- Я только что переписывалась с Алеком.

 

\- Подожди секунду, - Магнус просканировал членскую карту на телефоне, чтобы зайти в лаунж. И поднес телефон обратно к уху. – Ах, да, мужчина с пожизненной ответственностью перед льдом.

 

Тесса на мгновение замолчала.

 

\- Что?

 

\- Неважно. Чем могу помочь?

 

\- На самом деле нам есть, что обсудить… это касается суеверий Алека.

 

Магнус нахмурился.

 

\- Ты как-то неуверенно произнесла это, Тесса. Ты уже говорила об этом с Алеком?

 

\- Нет. В том то и дело, Магнус. Я нашла определенную связь сегодня утром, но это может доставить тебе лишнее неудобство, поэтому даю тебе шанс принять решение, а затем уже скажу ему.

 

Магнус рухнул в одно из кресел напротив панорамных окон и окинул взглядом терминал.

 

\- Говори.

 

\- Когда Алек играет дома и проводит ночь у тебя, он выигрывает. В противном случае – проигрывает. Во время плэй-офф у них было шесть игр на домашней арене. Четыре ночи без тебя – четыре проигрыша. Две ночи у тебя дома…

 

По спине Магнуса пробежал холодок.

 

\- Два выигрыша. И что прикажешь делать с этой информацией?

 

\- Тебе необязательно что-то с ней делать.

 

\- Я не могу скрывать ее от Алека. Все эти суеверия для него важны.

 

\- Я сразу решила, что ты так ответишь.

 

Магнус немигающим взглядом смотрел в окно, не зная, что сказать.

 

\- В общем, мне пора, - произнесла Тесса до того, как он успел подобрать слова, - Пора выдвигаться на репетицию.

 

\- Хорошего дня, Тесса.

 

Магнус поднялся, чтобы взять чашку кофе, и остановился у бара, добавить туда пару – или десять – капель Бейлиса. Затем он вернулся на свое место и открыл почту – старательно избегая всех мыслей о том, что открытие Тессы значило для него и Алека.

 

И только он начал вливаться в привычный рабочий ритм, на экране телефона высветилось долгожданное имя.

 

\- Закончил тренировку? – поприветствовал его Магнус.

 

\- Да. На сегодня.

 

В его голосе чувствовалась нерешительность, и Магнус замер.

 

\- Что такое, Александр?

 

\- Я клянусь… - Алек вздохнул. – Не знаю. Я словно вижу все в совершенно другом свете, не так, как вчера.

 

\- Добро пожаловать в новый мир, - произнес Магнус, пытаясь смягчить чувствующееся в голосе Алека напряжение.

 

Тот неловко рассмеялся.

 

\- Я просто… учусь идти на риск. Понимаю, что нужно стараться преодолевать свой страх. И доверять тому, что, я знаю, будет для меня лучше. Я постепенно делаю шаги вперед, с осторожностью, это же я. Перемены меня ужасают, а в последнее время я только ими и занимаюсь. И…

 

Алек замолчал, и Магнус ждал продолжения, привкус кофе на языке горчил.

 

\- Я так больше не могу, Магнус.

 

Сердце тревожно толкнулось о ребра. Алек же не говорил, что между ними все кончено… верно?

 

\- Что именно? – спросил Магнус, страх ледяной рукой сжал горло.

 

\- Не знаю. Это. Все.

 

Магнус сжал телефон крепче.

 

\- Что тебе нужно, Александр? Просто скажи, и я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы добиться этого.

 

\- Я хочу…

 

\- Нет, - перебил он, - Не чего ты хочешь. Что тебе _нужно_?

 

В трубке послышался звук отодвигаемого стула, тяжелое дыхание – словно Алек на другом конце провода беззвучно перебирал все возможные ответы, вместе с тем отказываясь облекать их в слова, пока те не приобретут единственно правильный смысл.

 

\- Мне нужен ты, Магнус.

 

Прошедшая неделя была наполнена сюрпризами и открытиями, но ничто в мире не могло подготовить Магнуса к такому ответу – уверенному, простому – сказанному с дерзкой смелостью.

 

Он боялся, что, возможно, Алек достиг предела. Устал от присутствия Магнуса в его и без того непростой жизни, но нет…

 

Алек хотел _еще_ _больше_.

 

Магнус взглянул на табло с сиюминутно меняющимися рейсами - они вели в любой уголок света. Если он отменит полуденную встречу, то у него останется почти двадцать четыре часа до возвращения в Лос-Анджелес и встречи с агентом Джейса. Поменять билет и отменить следующий рейс в последнюю минуту встанут ему в тысячи.

 

Он опустошит свой банковский счет.

 

\- Я позвоню, когда приземлюсь в Питтсбурге, Александр.


	15. Chapter 15

Услышав от Магнуса такие слова, Алек будто застыл.

 

Он раскрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но все внятные мысли вдруг улетучились из головы. Алек позвонил ему вовсе не за этим, но именно такие слова в итоге произнес. И Магнус ответил на его безумную просьбу согласием, готовностью пролететь через всю страну – к Алеку – просто потому, что тот попросил.

 

\- Ты… я не… - Алек запнулся, - Ты… ты серьезно?

 

Магнус выдал мягкий смешок.

 

\- Тебе же это нужно?

 

Алек откинулся в кресле, бросая взгляд на потрепанную спортивную сумку с амуницией, а затем уперся локтями в колени и задумался над вопросом со всей серьезностью.

 

Десять минут назад он с товарищами вернулся с тренировки, в лобби и ресторане отеля тех ждали семьи, которые специально приехали из Нью-Йорка поддержать своих родных – парней, мужей, отцов. И там, прямо посреди лобби, наблюдая за друзьями по команде в окружении их близких, видя их полные радости объятия, слыша их смех, Алек почувствовал, как ноет в груди.

 

И осознание, что из-за сложившейся ситуации он был лишен поддержки и ободрения близких стало… мучительным.

 

Алек позвонил Магнусу, чтобы удостовериться – он не наедине со своими чувствами. Что рядом с ним в этой битве стоит кто-то еще. Алек просто хотел услышать его голос.

 

А затем Магнус спросил, в чем он нуждается. Не чего хочет, а в чем _нуждается_. Вопрос был простым и ответ на него тоже, но, внезапно, его накрыло противоречием. В чем он нуждался? Физически все было в порядке. За следующие несколько часов он поест, восстановит силы, и несмотря на маячащую на горизонте угрозу Себастьяна Моргенштерна, в данный момент ему практически ничто не угрожало. Но морально… все перевернулось с ног на голову, когда он открылся тренеру и товарищам по команде.

 

Алек _хотел_ чувствовать себя дома, быть уверенным в собственных силах на завтрашнем матче и гордиться сделанным сегодня шагом вперед…

 

Но в чем же он нуждался?

 

Если заглянуть в самую суть – размотать клубок событий его жизни за последние два месяца – тот совершенно явно приведет к самому необходимому.

 

В эпицентре всего стоял Магнус. И именно в нем Алек нуждался больше всего.

 

Просьба была эгоистичной, но сказать Магнусу правду казалось важным.

 

\- Да. Нужно.

 

\- Тогда я приеду, - без колебаний ответил тот.

 

Алек был сражен. В восторге. Но…

 

Взгляд метнулся к часам, и он вздохнул.

 

\- Чтобы ты приехал… мне и правда это нужно. Но есть проблема…

 

\- Какая?

 

Алек взъерошил волосы и снова вздохнул.

 

\- В одиннадцать вечера у нас уже комендантский час. Ночь перед игрой, мы не дома. Тренер всегда строго следит, чтобы мы не нарушали режим, особенно сейчас, когда он так в меня поверил…  я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь... мне _нужно_ , чтобы ты был здесь, но, если ты приедешь, у нас будет всего несколько часов. Не хочу, чтобы ты переворачивал всю свою жизнь ради нескольких часов со мной.

 

\- Александр?

 

Алек готов был поклясться, что слышит в его голосе улыбку.

 

\- Да, Магнус?

 

\- Мне нужно прервать разговор, чтобы забронировать билет на ближайший рейс.

 

Алек фыркнул.

 

\- Ладно.

 

\- Я прилечу так скоро, как смогу.

 

***

Алек повесил трубку – предвкушение звенело внутри и заставляло трепетать сердце – откинулся на спинку кресла и задумался о следующем шаге. Чтобы все прошло гладко, ему явно требовалась помощь. Но к Джейсу за романтикой обращаться было бесполезно. Лидия с радостью откликнулась бы, но он и так уже о многом ее просил. От Макса он дождался бы совета запастить большим количеством презервативов и смазки. А к Клэри он тоже не мог пойти – Алек не знал точно, как много Магнус ей рассказал, и к тому же он был ее _начальником_. Саймон…? Алек хмыкнул. Точно нет. А Иззи… она не должна была знать, что Магнус едет к нему. Не сейчас.

 

Он пролистал контакты в телефоне и замер, наткнувшись на номер в самом начале списка. И набрал его. Этим контактом с ним поделился сам Магнус. И по его собственным словам доверял ему безоговорочно.

 

\- Анна слушает, - ответили на другом конце провода.

 

\- Привет, Анна. Это Алек Лайтвуд. Мы встречались в ЛА… Я был с Магнусом Бейном?

 

\- Добрый день, Алек. – ответила она с неожиданной теплотой в голосе, - Чем могу помочь?

 

Он поднялся с кресла, подспудно желая куда-то двигаться.

 

\- У тебя случайно нет никаких связей в Питтсбурге?

 

\- Есть одно доверенное лицо.

 

\- Здорово. – Он подошел к окну, ощутимо расслабляясь. – Это здорово.

 

\- Насколько осторожным тебе нужно быть?

 

Алек расправил плечи и окинул взглядом даунтаун за окном, раздумывая над верным ответом.

 

Он много раз бывал в Питтсбурге, но город – как и все остальное сегодня – казался…другим. На этот раз он полнился возможностями, Алеку уже не хотелось в отчаянном поиске безопасности забаррикадироваться за закрытой дверью номера.

 

\- Дело не в осторожности, а в… приватности. Нужна помощь, чтобы привезти ко мне Магнуса.

 

\- Мы можем организовать его встречу и транспортировку, - без колебания ответила Анна, - Везем до твоего отеля или куда-то еще?

 

\- Вообще, я хотел бы куда-нибудь _сходить_. Но не знаю, как это лучше сделать. И где. – Алек нахмурился. Эта часть была самой неприятной. Пришлось напомнить себе, что все происходящее носило временный характер, что он не собирался прятать их отношения с Магнусом вечно. Это было неправильно, но не должно было остаться таким навсегда. – Нельзя, чтобы нас сейчас видели вместе, поэтому мой отель - точно не вариант.

 

\- Моя коллега Роза свяжется с тобой по поводу возможных вариантов ужина. Необходимо запланировать его размещение на ночь?

 

\- Я еще не знаю его обратного рейса, но давайте в любом случае что-то забронируем. Но не Омни. В нем размещается моя команда.

 

\- Мы все организуем. Прошу, подожди минуту.

 

\- Да, конечно, - согласился Алек.

 

Он слышал, как Анна говорит с кем-то – приглушенно, словно она убрала трубку от лица – на непонятном ему языке, затем послышался шорох, и ее голос снова вернулся к трубке.

 

\- Есть какие-либо ценовые ограничения?

 

\- Нет. Главное, чтобы все получилось. Предложите наилучшее решение, и я за него заплачу. И, конечно, вашу комиссию… ее я тоже оплачу. – Алек нервно хмыкнул. – Я никогда раньше так не делал.

 

\- Мы можем оговорить это позже. Перед бронированием мы обязательно все финально с тобой согласуем. Связываться можно по этому телефону?

 

\- Да, но лучше сообщениями. Я скоро выезжаю на одно мероприятие, но в перерывах смогу отвечать.

 

\- Я поняла. Могу я помочь чем-то еще, Алек?

 

\- Нет. Думаю, нет… - он качнулся на пятках, окидывая комнату взглядом и прикидывая, что понадобится ему сегодня вечером. Встречаться с Магнусом с пустыми руками не хотелось. – Хотя, знаешь? Да. Я отправлю тебе скриншот. Дайте знать, если сможете найти это до приезда Магнуса.

 

\- Мы обо всем позаботимся, Алек, - голос Анны стал мягче, - Наслаждайся своим мероприятием.

 

Он улыбнулся.

 

\- Хорошо. Спасибо, Анна.

 

Алек повесил трубку и взглянул на часы. Было немногим больше часа дня. До посещения мастер-класса You Can Play оставалось меньше часа. А еще через несколько часов здесь будет Магнус.

 

 _Добро пожаловать в новый мир_ , сказал ему тот.

 

В его жизни раньше не происходило ничего подобного, личный опыт, который помог бы понять, куда теперь повернется судьба, стремился к нулю. Внутри не возникало ни единого способного изменить его ожидания предубеждения. С чуть приоткрытой дверью в новый мир он видел лишь намеченные вехи своего будущего пути.

 

Но если открывающийся за ней вид был действительно настолько прекрасен, тогда он не мог дождаться момента, когда распахнет ее полностью.

 

***

 

_Пришли мне номер своего рейса, когда все забронируешь._

 

Магнус прочитал сообщение и отправил Алеку скриншот электронного билета. _Не смог найти билет без пересадки, так что прилетаю в семь вечера. Вылетаю обратно в ЛА в десять утра следующего дня. Где мы встретимся?_

 

Пока Магнус шел к выходу на посадку, по экрану бегали точки набираемого сообщения. _Тебя будет ждать машина. Ни о чем не беспокойся. У меня все под контролем._

 

Магнус выгнул бровь. Поднял взгляд, удостоверяясь, что перед ним нет людей, и напечатал ответ.

 

_Я думал, логистика – моя сильная сторона?_

 

В ответ он получил улыбающийся смайлик.

 

Что же. Сообщение носило довольно расплывчатый смысл. И…заигрывало?

 

_Что ты приготовил для меня, Александр?_

 

Через несколько секунду последовал ответ.

 

_Просто расслабься. У меня все под контролем._

 

Магнус врезался в стоящего у него на пути мужчину. Тот чертыхнулся под нос и смерил его мрачным взглядом.

 

\- Прошу прощения, - произнес Магнус, хлопая того по плечу.

 

\- У него все под контролем, как же. А у меня что-то _не очень_.

 

Магнус обогнул рассерженную жертву и снова уставился в телефон. Пока он разбирался, то случайно успел набрать бессмысленную вереницу знаков в поле ответа. Он перечитал сообщение Алека, убеждаясь, что понял все правильно. И когда с третьего раза подтекст в его понимании все еще оставался прежним, Магнус сглотнул и отправил Алеку набранную околесицу. Она очень соответствовала его текущему настроению.

 

Ответ помог мало. _Буду считать, что ты рад :)_

 

Магнус резко втянул носом воздух. Впервые в его жизни появился человек, который хотел о нем заботиться. Кто планировал что-то для него – для них. Кому Магнус доверял. Алек попросил его ни о чем не беспокоиться, поэтому просьбу стоило попытаться исполнить. Прошагав мимо своего выхода на посадку дважды, Магнус осознал, что успокоиться и перестать волноваться по поводу того, что ждет его по прилету в Питтсбург, не получится.

 

Он видел достаточно матчей Ангелов, чтобы четко понимать, как Алек ведет себя, контролируя ситуацию.

 

Магнус включил фронтальную камеру, проверяя макияж и прическу, и внезапно понял, что выглядит расхристанным не только внутри, но и снаружи. Он словно снова всматривался в собственное отражение в номере лос-анджелевского отеля, уговаривая себя не думать о сексе с Алеком, не говоря уже о влюбленности…

 

Магнус вздохнул.

 

Что ж, вторая часть уже явно была неактуальна.

 

А теперь на сцене появилась и выявленная Тессой связь. И в данный момент Магнус ждал посадки на рейс, который доставит его к Алеку – чтобы они могли провести время вместе, только вдвоем…

 

Если сегодня они пересекут установленную черту, как же тогда они дальше смогут находиться в одном помещении без какого-либо физического контакта? Что придется говорить Имоджен? Как он сможет дожить до переговоров по контракту Алека?

 

Что он _творит_?

 

Магнус застонал и открыл одну из переписок, набирая сообщение единственному человеку, который мог привести его в чувство – поскольку весь его мыслительный процесс стремительно несся в бездну безумия.

 

 _Рагнор_ , написал он, ну, Рагнору. _Помоги. Александр._

 

Ответ был моментальным. _Я читаю лекцию._

 

Магнус закатил глаза. _Не ври, только чтобы я отстал. Это некрасиво._

 

Прошла минута, за которой последовало фото лекционного зала, полного студентов.

 

Магнус был не впечатлен. Получалось, Рагнор работал сверхурочно, чтобы отделаться от него.

 

 _Ты мог сделать ее и раньше_ , написал он.

 

Прошла еще минута, после чего Магнус получил видео. И открыл его, вздёргивая бровь. Камера демонстрировала множество недоумевающих юных лиц, которые нестройным студенческим хором произносили _Привет, Магнус_. А затем камера перевернулась, открывая взору Магнуса ухмыляющегося Рагнора.

 

Он фыркнул. _Сколько вообще у тебя зеленых пиджаков?_

 

_Не планирую меняться, пока ты не проклянешь мое чувство стиля на своем смертном одре._

 

 _Никакого летального исхода. Мы и так уже на грани_ , настоял Магнус. _И какого черта ты мне пишешь, если действительно на лекции?_

 

Прошло еще две минуты, и Магнус получил второе видео, снятое все в том же лекционном зале – все еще озадаченные студенты и за кадром голос Рагнора.

 

\- Магнус хочет узнать, почему я переписываюсь с ним во время лекции? Кто-нибудь хочет выдвинуть предположение?

 

Сидящая на первом ряду девушка подняла руку.

 

\- Потому что любое наше слово сегодня совершенно неоригинальное?

 

Камера вернулась к Рагнору, демонстрируя его крайне довольное лицо со вздернутыми бровями.

 

Магнус фыркнул. _Взращиваешь новое поколение идейных лидеров, Рагнор._

 

Он ожидал язвительного комментария, но получил неожиданный ответ.

 

_Ты наконец признал, что влюблен в Алека?_

 

Магнус раскрыл рот от изумления. _Что?_

 

_Если для тебя есть надежда, тогда и для них есть._

 

Магнус нахмурился. _Да. Есть_

_Тогда езжай уже, переспи с ним и перестань меня доставать. Мне пора продолжить формирование впечатлительных умов._

 

Магнус отправил ему смайлик со средним пальцем.

 

У него была плохая привычка делать прямо противоположное советам Рагнора - он не послушал, когда тот настаивал, что Магнус влюбится в Алека.

 

Но сейчас…?

 

Возможно, пришло время крепко задуматься над его советом.

 

Магнус вздохнул и занял очередь на посадку, когда объявили его место. Он поедет, в полной мере испытает свои ожидания и посмотрит, к чему приведут их совместные с Алеком несколько часов.

 

\- У Александра все под контролем, - прошептал он самому себе.

 

Кожу покалывало предвкушением.

 

***

 

Алек откатился назад – по обе стороны от него расположились будущие вратари, трое мальчишек с одного бока и двое с другого.

 

\- Самое важное для отличного вратаря – уметь хорошо держаться на коньках.

 

Один из самых высоких ребят – Кортез – кивнул и поднял на него глаза, в ту же секунду зашатавшись. Алек не сказал ни слова, чтобы поправить его стойку, и не стал подъезжать, чтобы сделать это самому. Все дети на уроке были невероятно похожи на него самого в том же возрасте – неловкие, восторженные новички. И столь же непостижимо боялись находиться с ним на одном льду. Он был гораздо старше, когда первый раз встретился с вратарем-профи, но прекрасно помнил, как не мог связать двух слов и перестать неумолимо заливаться краской – однако вокруг _него_ никто не вел себя подобным образом. Алеку не нужно было придавать им уверенности в себе, они и так были в порядке. Как и он сам, ребята отлично знали свои слабые стороны. Поэтому озвучивать очевидное просто не имело смысла.

 

Честно говоря, он мог научиться от них гораздо большему, чем они от него.

 

В отличие от Алека, эти дети не скрывали своей сути – в их возрасте он мог лишь мечтать об этом. Вокруг все пестрело радужными транспарантами, родители ходили в соответствующих значках, а лед окружали цветные флаги – Алек решил, что позже расспросит об этом Магнуса. Тренера и волонтеры все как один носили кофты с нарисованным спереди логотипом You Can Play, не оставляя сомнения в том, что объединяло всех этих детей. Но несмотря ни на что, здесь не развешивали ярлыки по ориентации или половой принадлежности. Все эти дети нуждались в безопасном месте, чтобы учиться играть.

 

Алек сделал бы все, чтобы подарить им такую возможность – сейчас и на годы вперед.

 

Кортез выровнялся, о его оплошности напоминал лишь еле заметный румянец на щеках.

 

\- Тренер говорит, что ты должен уметь кататься так же хорошо, как ходить.

 

\- Это отличный совет, - ответил Алек, - Вратари должны реагировать на действия других игроков не задумываясь. Мне понадобилось много дополнительных тренировок с Джейсом, чтобы этому научиться.

 

Тот показушно, на скорости, затормозил прямо перед Алеком, широко ухмыляясь.

 

\- Тебе еще учиться и учиться.

 

Алек хмыкнул.                                                                                                                  

 

\- Давайте наденем на Вэйланда щитки и посмотрим, как он справится в сетке, - вклинился Пэнгборн, зарабатывая смешки от подростков.

 

Они разделились еще в самом начале. Сантьяго и Веласкес находились на другой стороне льда, работая со второй группой детей и вратарем Пингвинов. Алек не ожидал его здесь увидеть. А сам он был вместе с Джейсом и Пэнгборном. Как и во время игр, три Ангела быстро подхватили одну волну, но пацанов им удалось разговорить только через полчаса, не говоря уже о том, чтобы рассмешить их. Но прогресс был налицо.

 

Воздух разрезал тренерский свисток, и все повернулись на звук.

 

\- Кортез, Смит, Джонс и Макмиллан – вы с Пэнгборном отрабатываете защиту в связке. Марч, у тебя пятнадцать минут с Лайтвудом и Вэйландом.

 

Четверо вратарей двинулись следом за Пэнгборном, а Алек повернулся к стоящему рядом парню.

 

\- Маркус, правильно?

 

Тот кивнул, большими глазами глядя то на Алека, то на Джейса.

 

Алек мало что мог сделать, чтобы помочь парню расслабиться. Положа руку на сердце, все эти дети подписались на мастер-класс, чтобы стать лучше. Он задумался на тем, что сам в таком возрасте хотел бы услышать от профессионального спортсмена.

 

\- Мы полностью твои на пятнадцать минут. Предлагаю сосредоточиться на том, что ты сам считаешь нужным отработать.

 

\- Эм, ну да. У меня есть эти… слабые места? Не получается закрыть собой достаточно сетки, как ни стараюсь.

 

Алек кивнул.

 

\- Сколько тебе лет?

 

\- Четырнадцать.

 

Вдвое меньше, чем Алеку, но тот отлично помнил, как переживал по тому же поводу.

 

\- Посмотри на меня – рост шесть футов, три дюйма. Когда надеваю всю экипировку, то закрываю хороший процент сетки. У тебя есть еще несколько лет, чтобы набрать рост и массу. Вырастешь.

 

Маркус недоверчиво вздернул бровь. Убежденным он не выглядел.

 

\- А если нет?

 

\- В смысле?

 

\- Если не вырасту? Не все выглядят…как ты. Как настоящий про.

 

Алек фыркнул.

 

За спиной послышался смешок, и Джейс подъехал к парню ближе, наклоняясь вперед.

 

\- Хочешь, расскажу секрет про Алека?

 

Маркус бросил на него взгляд. Алек сложил руки на груди – на сколько позволяли перчатки – и мрачно воззрился на Джейса.

 

\- Не знаю, чувак, - произнес Маркус. – Он выглядит… недовольным.

 

Джейс хмыкнул, и Алек еле удержал на лице мрачное выражение.

 

\- Он всегда так выглядит, - не испугавшись, ответил Джейс, - В общем, когда он был в твоем возрасте, то держался на льду, как Бэмби. Из того, что я видел, могу сказать, ты гораздо лучше…

 

\- Джейс, - простонал Алек.

 

Маркус спрятал смешок за перчаткой.

 

От широкой улыбки на щеках Джейса появились ямочки.

 

\- А когда мы первый раз встретились, он был нереально долговязым, и зубы у него торчали.

 

\- По крайней мере они все до сих пор со мной, - запротестовал Алек.

 

\- Шайбой по зубам – это часть обряда посвящения!

 

\- Слава богу, мне не пришлось через него проходить, - Алек повернулся к Маркусу. – Все говорят, что у вратарей не все дома, но мы хотя бы закрываем лицо маской.

 

Маркус улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

 

Джейс фыркнул и продолжил рассказ.

 

\- В общем Алек дорос до своей экипировки и много трудился – больше чем любой другой хоккеист, которого я знаю. И когда к нам пришли скауты, старался не потому, что хотел стать про, а просто потому, что хотел стать лучше сам по себе. Потому что ему просто нравилось играть.

 

Алек улыбнулся его словам.

 

\- И все еще нравится.

 

\- И мне, - тихо ответил Маркус.

 

Алек хлопнул его по плечу.

 

\- Тогда с этого и начнем. Посмотри с другой стороны – ты все равно никак не сможешь контролировать свой рост, это данность. Сосредоточься на том, что можешь контролировать. Оттачивай работу ног, чтобы реакция стала быстрее. Ты можешь больше отрабатывать технику в сетке, больше тренироваться в зале, чтобы стать сильнее. Никому из нас не под силу разрушить все ограничения, но мы _можем_ сменить отношение. И это применимо как к игре на льду, так и ко всей остальной жизни. – Алек вздернул подбородок, - Давай я надену форму, и мы поработаем на позиции – отработаем защиту? Можем меняться в сетке, по очереди.

 

Маркус взволнованно глянул на Джейса.

 

\- Против него?

 

\- Он не так хорош, как считает.

 

\- Еще лучше, - заявил Джейс.

 

\- Вот и посмотрим, Вэйланд, - бросил Алек через плечо, подъезжая к скамейке.

 

Он проехал мимо Пэнгборна и четырех внимающих ему подростков. Эмиль стоял к ним спиной, но Алек слышал каждое слово.

 

\- Наш вратарь даже из сетки помогает всей команде. Это просто подарок и для всей лиги, и для каждого нашего игрока. Он единственный, кто находится на льду весь матч, поэтому мы полагаемся на него совершенно иначе, чем на любого другого. Его работа - говорить и советовать, и он чертовски в этом хорош. Такие исключительные вратари, как Лайтвуд, направляют нас прямо в разгаре самой безумной игры, а от этого во многом зависят победа или поражение. Если я и хочу, чтобы вы что-то вынесли из сегодняшнего дня, то я бы сказал «будьте, как Лайтвуд» - общайтесь с товарищами из ворот.

 

Алек почувствовал, как краснеет, и быстрее перемахнул через бортик, добираясь до сумки с экипировкой.

 

Он не привык смотреть на лед со скамейки, поэтому задержался на несколько секунд, обозревая площадку, напитываясь грандиозным ощущением того, что находится здесь. Какая-то его часть желала, чтобы Магнус был рядом, увидел все. Алек хотел бы посмотреть на его реакцию. Но другая его часть гордилась тем, что он делал это сам – не как Александр Магнуса – а сам по себе, ради себя.

 

Он залез в сумку, доставая форму и отбирая, что пригодится для защиты на текущей тренировке – одеваться полностью было не нужно. Как только он взял в руки маску, послышался звук пришедшего сообщения.

 

_Прошу прощения, Алек. Мы не нашли ничего похожего в Питтсбурге или в достаточной близости от него, чтобы успеть до вечера._

 

Просьба была довольно сумасбродной, и Алек отлично это понимал, именно поэтому он заранее погуглил возможный план Б. Сделав скриншот страницы браузера, он отправил его Розе. _Как насчет этого места?_

 

Ответ пришел через несколько секунд. _Это возможно. Для ужина также все забронировано. Отдельный зал._

 

По крайней мере хоть что-то шло по плану. Они с Розой обменивались сообщениями еще до начала мероприятия, и оказалось, что найти место, где Магнус мог бы остановиться на ночь, стало самым сложным из всего списка.

 

 _А лофт?_ набрал он в ответ.

 

_Также забронирован. Я сейчас как раз забираю ключи._

 

Алек улыбнулся. _Замечательно. Спасибо._

Он закинул телефон в сумку, отмечая, что осталось три часа до посадки самолета, и, надевая маску, постарался угомонить все сильнее разгорающееся внутри предвкушение.

 

Вернувшись на лед, он увидел, как Джейс с разных углов пробрасывает по воротам, одновременно давая Маркусу наставления по защите.

 

Тот хмурился.

 

\- Как дела? – спросил Алек, кладя клюшку поверх сетки и поправляя перчатку.

 

Маркус дернул подбородком в сторону Джейса.

 

\- Он сдерживается.

 

Это было неудивительно – парню было всего четырнадцать. Алек взял в руки клюшку и повернулся к Джейсу спиной.

 

\- Хочешь, чтобы он пробросил в полную силу?

 

\- Ну, да.

 

Алек ухмыльнулся. Пацан ему нравился.

 

\- Тогда разреши дать подсказку, как вратарь вратарю. Кажется, что Джейс пробрасывает совершенно непредсказуемо – но на самом деле это не так. Видел, у него глаза разного цвета? И как на одном выделяется темное пятно? Сосредоточься на более темном зрачке, а не на шайбе – он глядит им на то место, куда собирается бросать. Я бы никогда не смог использовать это в игре – там все слишком быстро – но на тренировке - другое дело. Джейс пережить не может, что я его делаю.

 

Маркус кивнул.

 

\- Понял.

 

Алек похлопал его по спине и крикнул Джейсу.

 

\- Он хочет испытать на себе всю мощь Вэйланда.

 

Джейс вопросительно задрал бровь. Словно мысленно спрашивал, сколько силы ему стоит вложить в удар.

 

\- Мужик бросает вызов мужику, - ответил Алек, - Собираешься отступить?

 

\- А это уже интересно, - услышал он голос Пэнгборна, внезапно осознавая, что все наблюдают за Джейсом и Маркусом.

 

Алек отъехал в угол площадки, а Джейс подхватил шайбу с центра льда и на всей скорости двинулся к воротам. Маркус занял позицию, вперив в него взгляд. Стойка была слишком напряженной, и большая часть сетки была открыта, потому что парень был намного меньше самого Алека, но Маркус был невероятно сосредоточен – Алеку в том же возрасте такое и не снилось. Джейс ушел влево, запуская шайбу с равноценной командным тренировкам силой. Алек уже был уверен, что бросок достигнет цели, но Маркус вдруг резко сместился, и шайба ударилась о блокер, с глухим стуком падая на лед под рев остальных подростков.

 

Алек был невероятно, охренительно им горд.

 

Джейс в буквальном смысле подобрал с пола челюсть.

 

\- Твою же… неужели он…?

 

Алек проехал вперед и стукнул клюшкой о щиток Маркуса.

 

\- Хороший сейв.

 

\- Хороший тренер, - с ухмылкой произнес Маркус.

 

Парни снова разбрелись по своим группам и после окончания отдельных тренировок Алеку снова пришлось поработать с ребятами у ворот – у второй сетки с другой группой занимался вратарь Пингвинов, а Джейс и Эмиль играли против Рафаэля и Бэта. Все пробросы по воротам были легкими, что придавало вратарям уверенности, но, тем не менее, четверо Ангелов врезались друг в друга с обычной силой. В конце дети вместе с игроками, тренерами и родителями собрались вместе для фотосессии, в которой в итоге не оказалось ни одного серьезного снимка.

 

От смеха у Алека болело лицо.

 

Когда урок закончился, Алек внезапно понял, что три часа уже прошли. Он рухнул на скамейку рядом с Маркусом и снял шлем, пристраивая его между ними. Тот улыбнулся ему, но Алек видел, что он рассматривает маску.

 

\- Можешь взять в руки, если хочешь, - подбодрил его Алек, - у меня нет суеверий на этот счет.

 

Маркус осторожно поднял ее обеими руками, рассматривая со всех сторон.

 

\- Эта часть отличается от остальной.

 

\- Да, я меняю весь дизайн. Пока еще не знаю, как будет выглядеть в целом, но начать плей-офф хоть с этого изменения было для меня важно.

 

Это не было признанием, но все-таки чем-то его напоминало. Когда-нибудь он надеялся посетить подобный открытый урок, как первый в лиге игрок-гомосексуалист. Когда-нибудь он надеялся рассказать Маркусу, как хорошо понимал все, через что ему приходилось проходить.

 

Алек хотел изменить к лучшему путь нетрадиционных спортсменов, тот путь, который для него был таким мучительным.

 

\- Мне нравится, - Маркус проследил пальцем всполохи, уголок его губ закруглился вверх. – Крутой дизайн!

 

\- Спасибо. Моя подруга Клэри помогла воплотить его в жизнь. Однажды тебе тоже придется выбрать дизайн для своей маски. Уверен в этом.

 

Маркус протянул шлем Алеку.

 

\- Думаю, теперь я тоже чуть больше в этом уверен.

 

\- Лиге повезет тебя заполучить… лет через семь. – серьезно произнес Алек. – Сначала нужно окончить колледж.

 

Маркус рассмеялся.

 

\- Да, сэр.

 

Он стукнул кулаком по протянутому кулаку Алека и поехал в сторону раздевалки вместе с остальными товарищами. Первое ангельское звено двинулось туда же, но Алек притормозил у входа, дожидаясь вратаря Пингвинов.

 

\- Алек Лайтвуд, - представился он, протягивая руку.

 

Тот снял маску, запихивая ее подмышку, и ответил на рукопожатие.

 

\- Виктор Элдертри.

 

\- Никто из твоей команды больше не смог прийти?

 

Виктор ответил кривоватой, но обаятельной улыбкой.

 

\- Только я. У большинства здесь семьи и друзья, а меня рекрутировали только перед самым плей-офф, так что моя семья все еще в Нью-Йорке.

 

Алек понимающе кивнул. Такой была жизнь любого про в самом начале карьеры. За первые два года Алека продавали трижды. А первые четыре года профессиональной карьеры он практически жил в отелях.

 

\- Вообще я как раз наделся, что мы сможем перекинуться парой слов, - добавил Виктор, пока они шли по коридору, - Это, конечно, нетипично для соперничающих команд, особенно таких, как наши. Но я фанат, если честно. Вырос в Нью-Йорке, поэтому Ангелы всегда были моей любимой командой, пока…

 

Виктор огладил рукой спортивную кофту с эмблемой Пингвинов, и Алек расхохотался. Кто платил, тот и заказывал музыку.

 

\- Но в любом случае, круто встретиться с тобой здесь и _просто шикарно_ играть на одном льду в плей-офф.

 

Алек все еще чувствовал себя неуютно, выслушивая похвалу фанатов, что уж говорить о похвале от профессионала – пусть и новичка.

 

Он откашлялся, пряча смущение.

 

\- Ну, как я понял, тебя тоже взяли в команду не за красивые глаза.

 

\- Ага, только у меня в постсезонье нет двух сухарей.

 

\- Я бы сказал, это удача, но, знаешь… - Алек поскреб заросший подбородок и ухмыльнулся, останавливаясь у дверей раздевалки. – Круто, что ты сегодня здесь.

 

\- У меня большой должок перед хоккеем, и вряд ли я когда-нибудь смогу отплатить сполна, - Виктор подался вперед. – К тому же эти дети, как живое напоминание того, почему я так люблю хоккей, понимаешь, о чем я?

 

\- Да, и очень хорошо.

 

\- В общем было здорово встретиться без масок, - Виктор поправил на плече сумку и пожал Алеку руку, - Увидимся завтра на льду. Без обид, но надеюсь, еще одного сухаря тебе не видать.

 

Виктор махнул ему рукой и направился к выходу.

 

Алек хмыкнул и крикнул вслед.

 

\- Посмотрим.

 

Затем облокотился о дверной косяк и взглянул на собирающихся товарищей.

 

\- Ну, что, Сантьяго? Стоило твоего времени?

 

Рафаэль поправлял рукава рубашки.

 

\- За тобой должок, Лайтвуд.

 

Алек фыркнул. Любой другой ответ показался бы странным.

 

\- В следующий раз, когда они мне позвонят, достану тебе костюм от Тома Форда.

 

\- Два, - возразил Рафаэль, хмурясь.

 

\- Договорились.

 

Проходя мимо, Рафаэль еле заметно, но очень довольно улыбнулся.

 

Пэнгборн покатывался со смеху, выходя следом за Сантьяго.

 

\- Одно только увидеть, как Вэйланда сделал четырнадцатилетка, уже стоило потраченного времени.

 

\- Дело говоришь, - подал голос Бэт и стукнул Джейса по плечу. – Увидимся завтра на тренировке.

 

Тот подождал, пока все трое не покинут раздевалку, а затем заговорил.

 

\- Поужинаем в отеле или куда-нибудь забуримся?

 

\- Вообще-то я …. – Алек зашел в раздевалку и закрыл за собой дверь. – Меня весь вечер не будет в отеле.

 

Брови Джейса резко взметнулись.

 

\- Что?

 

\- Магнус прилетел.

 

\- Срань господня. Наконец-то! Презервативы с собой?

 

У Алека заалели щеки.

 

\- Да заткнись ты, Джейс.

 

\- Смазка? Не знаю точно, как это все происходит, но хорошая смазка еще никому не мешала.

 

\- О, господи, - простонал Алек, - Если бы мне нужен был такой совет, я позвонил бы Максу.

 

От ухмылки на щеках Джейса заиграли ямочки.

 

\- Кстати, про твою родню. Я отправил Иззи пару сегодняшних снимков, запостить в твоих Инстаграмм и Твиттере.

 

\- Откуда у тебя ее телефон? И, что, вообще? У меня нет Твиттера.

 

\- Мы с ней говорили после прошлой игры, обменялись номерами. И с Максом тоже. – Джейс порылся в телефоне и протянул его Алеку. – И, да, у тебя есть аккаунт в Твиттере. После начала кампании Гэллант на тебя подписалось почти триста тысяч человек.

 

Алек просмотрел страницу, пролистывая десятки фотографий и сообщений, которые с трудом разбирал.

 

\- И все эти посты от моего имени?

 

\- Они называются твиттами и, да, похоже, Иззи тебе в этом помогает.

 

Алек потыкал в приложение, пытаясь понять, как перейти на страницу Джейса.

 

\- А это твой аккаунт? Сколько у тебя подписчиков?

                                                                       

\- Неважно, - хмурясь, произнес Джейс и вырвал телефон из руки Алека.

 

\- У меня больше, да?

 

\- Если сможешь понять, как им пользоваться, то увидишь сам. – Джейс выгнул бровь. – Но, по-моему, у тебя сегодня гораздо более важные дела.

 

Алек не смог удержать улыбку.

 

\- Это точно.

 

***

 

Когда Магнус вышел из зала прилета в аэропорту Питтсбурга, его уже ожидали две женщины – одна в черном костюме с айпадом в руках - на экране высвечивалось его имя, а вторая в персиковом платье с V-образным вырезом, с красиво закрученными на затылке волосами и алыми губами.

 

Что ж, выбор сопровождающего лица и водителя был поразительно хорош.

 

\- Мистер Бейн – это я.

 

\- _Буэнас ночес_ , мистер Бейн, - поприветствовала его женщина в персиковом платье. – Меня зовут Роза, а это Картер – ваш водитель. Анна передает Вам большой привет.

 

Просто поразительный выбор. Алек обратился за помощью к женщине, обладающей самыми большими связями среди всех, кого Магнус знал. Что же тот готовил для него?

 

\- Прошу, зовите меня Магнус, - он пожал руки обеим, - Рад познакомиться с вами.

 

\- Мы уже забрали Ваш багаж, - добавила Роза, указывая на стоящий поодаль чемодан фирмы Туми, который Магнус даже не заметил, - А машина ждет Вас снаружи.

 

\- Спасибо, - он звенящим из-за браслетов на запястье жестом предложил Картер проследовать вперед, чтобы показывать дорогу, и пошел в ногу с Розой, заводя разговор. – Значит, вы работаете с Анной?

 

\- Я ее консьерж в Питтсбурге.

 

\- И куда мы сейчас направляемся?

 

Она улыбнулась.

 

\- Меня попросили оставить это в тайне.

 

\- Хорошо, - ответил Магнус, пальцами касаясь закрепленного на кромке уха каффа, - Мне позволено знать, сколько продлится наша поездка?

 

\- Примерно полчаса.

 

Картер разместила его чемодан в багажнике черной машины той же марки и класса, что Анна использовала в ЛА, и Роза распахнула перед ним дверь.

 

Черт. Он и правда осуществил задуманное. Прилетел в город, где его не должно было быть, и направлялся к мужчине, рядом с которым его не должны были видеть. Но, тем не менее, решение все еще казалось правильным.

 

Магнус сделал глубокий вдох и решил плыть по течению.

 

\- Роза, прошу, присядьте со мной. Я был бы рад компании в нашем таинственном путешествии. Не уверен, в каком я окажусь состоянии, если всю дорогу буду ехать наедине со своими мыслями – они и так сопровождали меня весь полет.

 

\- Конечно, - Роза грациозно присела рядом. – Я уже сообщила Алеку, что мы выдвинулись.

 

Магнус задумчиво пошевелил пальцами, наблюдая, как переливается металл колец.

 

\- Вы столь же предусмотрительны, как и Анна.

 

\- Спасибо, - Роза наклонилась вперед, подхватив из бара бокал. – Выпьете что-нибудь? Алек подсказал, что Вы любите чистый виски?

 

\- Верно. Не откажусь.

 

Роза налила порцию ему, а затем себе и отпила из бокала. Составляла компанию человеку, которому явно требовалась выпивка, чтобы утихомирить тайфун бушующих внутри эмоций. Магнус отсалютовал ей бокалом и сделал щедрый глоток. Виски обожгло горло и теплом осело в животе, но лишь слегка притупило нервозность.

 

Магнус заерзал, взглянул в окно и дал волю сводящим его с ума страху и тревоге.

 

\- Вы когда-нибудь делали нечто совершенно сумасшедшее, но при этом просто не могли поступить иначе?

 

Он почувствовал, как она устроилась поудобнее, делая глоток виски.

 

\- Вы бывали в Питтсбурге раньше, Магнус?

 

Тот оторвался от проносящегося мимо пейзажа и повернулся к ней.

 

\- Пару раз между перелетами, но никогда надолго.

 

\- Город наверняка знаком Вам, как столица сталелитейной промышленности. Я именно так и думала, пока родители не эмигрировали сюда из Эквадора. Я ждала копоти, грязи, заводских дымящих чернотой труб. Но после приезда мы поехали в долину, и я увидела реки и леса. Исторические дома с потрясающей архитектурой. Я быстро узнала историю города, и она меня просто поразила, еще в детстве – как мог запыленный городишка средней руки превратиться в «золотой треугольник»?

 

\- Почему же?

 

\- Я романтик в душе, - с тихим смешком ответила Роза, - думаю, Вам известна фамилия Меллон?

 

\- Насколько я знаю, семейство Меллон напрямую связано с историей города?

 

\- Именно так. Истории наиболее широко известно участие мистера Р.К. Меллона в так называемом «ренессансе» Питтсбурга, но это все произошло благодаря другому члену их семьи. Он был одним из богатейших и самых влиятельных людей мира, и однажды его жена Констанс – она была натуралистом, каждый день каталась на лошадях и организовывала семейный походы – сказала, что, если он не очистит город, она больше не сможет здесь жить.

 

Магнус снова перевёл взгляд на виднеющийся на другом берегу реки ухоженный даунтаун.

 

\- У Вас красивый город.

                                                                                            

\- Удивительно, на что человек может пойти ради любви.

 

Магнус улыбнулся.

 

\- Вне всяких сомнений.

 

Солнце медленно двигалось на запад по дуге, до наступления сумерек еще оставалось несколько часов, но подъезжая вдоль гущи деревьев к незнакомому зданию, Магнус смог рассмотреть освещенную светом фар надпись: «Оранжерея и Ботанический сад Фиппс».

 

Это были не ресторан и не отель – Магнус был уверен, что для тех нескольких часов, что у них были, варианта оставалось всего два …

 

Но Алек пригласил его совсем в другое место.

 

На свидание.

 

Магнус отставил бокал и нашел в сумке блеск для губ. Взяв телефон, чтобы использовать его как зеркало, он внезапно понял, что не выключил авиарежим. Появившаяся сеть тут же оповестила его о двух пришедших сообщениях.

 

От Алека, _Не могу дождаться встречи :)_

 

И…

 

От Имоджен. _У меня освободился завтрашний вечер. Предлагаю поговорить после твоей встречи с агентом Джейса._

 

Магнус нахмурился.

 

Узнай она о его приезде в Питтсбург, не сносить ему головы. Имоджен могла разорвать контракт с Алеком. Разрушить карьеру Магнуса… Внутри все опустилось, и он сжал телефон крепче.

 

Что же он делал в этом городе?

 

\- Магнус? Позвольте мне, - тихо произнесла Роза, возвращая его обратно в реальность.

 

Она достала из кармана сумки зеркало и держала его перед ним, пока машина не остановилась.

 

Магнус подтвердил встречу и разговор с Имоджен, нанес на губы тонкий слой блеска, а затем запустил пальцы в волосы на голове. Собственное отражение отнюдь не помогало успокоиться. Зрачки были расширены, брови хмуро сведены на переносице.

 

\- Узнать, что Вы здесь, сможет только человек с очень большими связями, и только если доберется до бортового журнала, - заверила его Роза, - Анна также взяла на себя смелость зарегистрировать Вас в забронированном отеле Лос-Анджелеса.

 

Удивляться не стоило, но все же…

 

\- Как она узнала?

 

\- Как Вы и сказали, Анна предусмотрительна, - Роза указала на ведущую к входу в оранжерею лестницу, - Он прямо за дверью. Я буду в машине, если Вам что-то понадобится. У Алека есть все мои контакты. Хорошего вечера, Магнус.

 

Он кивнул и вышел из машины, дрожащими руками оглаживая лацканы пиджака.

 

И медленно поднялся к ведущим в зеркальное здание входным дверям, намеренно задерживая шаг, хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось взлететь по этим ступеням вверх. Он не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз нервничал перед свиданием – это было много лет назад. Но Магнус знал причину, по которой находился здесь. Александр.

 

Когда Алек просил, Магнус соглашался.

 

У самой двери он еще раз поправил костюм. Коснулся пальцами ручки… и не нашел сил распахнуть ее.

 

Почему он так нервничал?

 

\- Это же просто Александр, - прошептал Магнус себе под нос.

 

И сердце толкнулось о грудную клетку еще сильней.

 

Магнус расправил плечи и, наконец, зашел внутрь, моментально окунаясь в тропический жар. Он с шумом втянул в себя пропитанный влагой воздух, окинул взглядом раскинувшуюся вокруг буйную зелень и увидел Алека.

 

Тот сидел сбоку на скамейке, наклонившись вперед и опираясь сцепленными в замок руками о колени. На губах играла понимающая улыбка.

 

Все беспокоящие Магнуса вопросы – что будет с ними, принял ли он верное решение приехать сюда – просто… испарились.

 

\- Добрый вечер, Александр, - произнёс Магнус, голос его звучал на удивление ровно.

 

Алек поднялся и пересек атриум, подходя ближе. На нем была простая белая рубашка с двумя расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами. Черные брюки обтягивали все стратегически важные места. А волосы он аккуратно зачесал назад, они больше не топорщились в разные стороны от постоянного взлохмачивания пальцами.

 

Сердце Магнуса заходилось все сильнее, с каждым новым шагом.

 

Алек наклонился вперед, касаясь его ладоней и оставляя кроткий поцелуй на щеке.

 

\- Привет.

 

Губы задели кромку уха, теплое дыхание опалило щеку, борода, проехавшись, заколола кожу, и Магнус вздрогнул.

 

\- Ты видел, как я входил?

 

\- Да.

 

Губы Алека дрожали от еле сдерживаемой улыбки.

 

\- Не знаю, почему я так нервничал, - признался он.

 

\- Теперь ты здесь. Остальное неважно.

 

Магнус втянул носом воздух. Запах чужой туалетной воды был знакомым. Умиротворяющим.

 

\- Я здесь, - подтвердил он, не сдвинувшись с места, просто касаясь ладонями груди Алека, ощущая его сердцебиение. – И что ты собираешься со мной делать?

 

Алек, должно быть, уловил серьезность тона, не спутав с присущим ему обычным кокетством. Магнусом неожиданно завладела былая неуверенность, не будет ли он отвергнут?

 

Алек тронул пальцами его подбородок, поднимая лицо вверх, и коснулся губами лба Магнуса.

 

\- Что угодно. Все. Неважно, что, пока ты рядом.

 

Магнус закрыл глаза, притягивая Алека ближе, пряча лицо на его плече, обнимая. Сильные руки обняли его в ответ, стискивая крепче.

 

\- Только это стоило всех усилий, - пробормотал он куда-то в шею Алека.

 

Смех завибрировал в чужой груди, эхом разносясь по стеклянному атриуму, гоня неуверенность прочь.

 

Магнус улыбнулся, чуть отстраняясь.

 

\- И я, похоже, смазал всю косметику.

 

\- Только блеск, - Алек огладил рукой его щеку, большим пальцем трогая уголок рта, - У меня талант портить твой безупречный вид.

 

Магнус чуть повернул голову и коснулся губами его руки.

 

\- Все равно это того стоило.

 

\- Пойдём. Покажу тебе тут все. – Алек переплел их пальцы и потянул Магнуса вглубь здания. – Тебе здесь нравится?

 

Отвечая на вопрос, Магнус даже мельком не взглянул на тропический лес.

 

\- Даже слишком.

 

На щеках Алека расцвел румянец, и его можно было бы списать на царящую в помещении жару, но Магнус знал, что к чему.

 

\- У меня была другая идея насчет сегодняшнего вечера, но… - Алек пожал плечами и повел Магнуса за собой, - В итоге все получилось еще лучше. Я много думал об Индонезии после твоего рассказа, потому что это твоя родина – и мне захотелось подарить тебе ее кусочек, поскольку ты заметно по ней скучаешь. В общем…

 

Алек остановился, почесав подбородок, и сжав руку Магнуса в своей, развернул его лицом к лесу.

 

\- Я не мог прислать тебе лунную орхидею, поэтому решил, что привезу тебя к ней.

 

Находящиеся перед ними нежные белые цветы росли только в Индонезии и были ее национальным достоянием. Магнус хорошо помнил этот факт из детства. Их вид всколыхнул воспоминания, которые тот уже давным-давно заглушил. _Хорошие_ воспоминания. Алек не знал об этом, но решил обратить внимание, сблизить Магнуса с давно покинутой родиной… Это было оглушающе романтично - совсем не то, к чему Магнус привык.

 

Он с трудом сглотнул застрявший в горле комок и потянул Алека за руку.

 

\- Ты просто хотел затащить меня в жару, чтобы я быстрее начал раздеваться.

 

Алек ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Это дополнительный бонус.

 

\- Спасибо, Александр, - серьёзно произнес Магнус. Он поднес руку Алека к лицу, целуя ладонь. – Я не видел таких цветов очень и очень давно.

 

\- Не за что.

 

Магнус хотел по-настоящему поцеловать его - здесь, в окружении необыкновенной тишины перешептывающегося леса. Но Алек не собирался спешить. Он хотел, чтобы встреча стала настоящим свиданием, а не обычным перепихом, к которому поскорее жаждали перейти многие бывшие увлечения Магнуса. И это не могло не радовать.

 

Магнус отпустил его руку и присел на скамейку напротив орхидей.

 

\- А теперь расскажи, как все прошло сегодня?

 

\- Весьма… унизительно, - ответил Алек, садясь рядом. – У меня большое игровое преимущество перед этими детьми, но насколько они смелее меня. И все до безумия хотят найти правильный пример среди про.

 

Магнус воззрился на Алека, не веря своим ушам – человек перед ним никак не мог разглядеть своей значимости.

 

\- Он у них уже есть.

 

Алек сел прямее, пальцами трогая серебряный браслет на своем запястье, и застенчиво улыбнулся.

 

\- Не совсем, но я на пути.

 

\- Расскажешь, что произошло при разговоре с тренером?

 

\- Что произошло или как?

 

\- И то, и другое. Все. Я хочу услышать каждое слово, каждую мысль и реакцию.

 

Алек заметно расслабился.

 

\- Все прошло хорошо.

 

Магнус ждал продолжения и, когда его не последовало, закатил глаза.

 

\- Нам стоит поработать над твоим красноречием, Александр.

 

Алек расхохотался, а затем пожал плечами.

 

\- Не знаю… вчера утром я проснулся в твоем доме, но тебя рядом не было. Я думал, что просыпаться рядом с тобой - мучение, но это… это было… - брови Алека сошлись на переносице. – Я просто представить себе не мог, что войду на арену и притворюсь, что все в порядке – что предыдущий день не был полным дерьмом, а ночь не стала спасением благодаря тебе. Так что, да, вы с Иззи попросили поговорить с кем-то из менеджмента Ангелов, и раз Джейс уже знает, то я…

 

Алек нахмурившись, замолчал.

 

\- Ты что? – ласково подтолкнул его Магнус. Наверное, это была самая длинная речь Алека за все время их знакомства. Магнус был впечатлен.

 

Алек сосредоточенно прикусил губу.

 

\- Я кое-что понял. Выходя на лед, я не просто заглушал мысли в голове, я заглушал вообще _все_. Старался отстраниться от любого события вне арены, просто… рвал себя надвое? В любом случае, это нездоровый самообман. Я пытался выбрать в себе все, что сочеталось с хоккеем, и игнорировать оставшиеся части жизни. Но такая схема не работает. Я хочу быть на льду _одним целым_. – Алек глубоко вздохнул. – Я хочу быть лучше не только как вратарь – но и как человек. И моя страсть к хоккею – это… просто страсть…

 

Алек перевел карий взгляд на Магнуса.

 

\- С тобой то же самое, Магнус.

 

Он мазнул взглядом по губам, и Магнус заставил себя не двигаться, позволяя Алеку самому решать.

 

Тот закусил губу, дернул опустившимся плечом, когда Магнус ничего не ответил.

 

\- Это было слишком?

 

\- Вовсе нет, - заверил его Магнус, - Твоя честность никогда не бывает слишком.

 

Он откинул прядь волос со лба Алека, прочертил пальцами линию подбородка. Тот потянулся за его рукой, закрыл глаза и прижался лбом ко лбу Магнуса. Алек был так близко, настоящий, полностью открытый, и ощущение накрывало с головой.

 

Как было возможно, что он целовал этого мужчину всего раз, но уже так сильно его полюбил?

 

\- Как на самом деле твои дела? – тихо спросил Магнус. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке Алека. – После всей этой истории с матерью и Моргенштерном… Эта неделя _и правда_ была адом.

 

\- Я ощущаю спокойствие. Словно затишье перед битвой – то же самое я чувствую, выходя на лед. – Алек обвил пальцами запястье Магнуса. – А ты?

 

\- Я рад, что прилетел, - ответил тот. – Но, честно говоря, готов раздеться догола прямо здесь и сейчас, влажность сумасшедшая.

 

Алек фыркнул и отодвинулся от Магнуса, снова беря того за руку.

 

\- Хочешь есть?

 

\- Умираю от голода. Что ты задумал?

 

Алек поднялся на ноги.

 

\- Я же говорил, что хочу сходить с тобой куда-нибудь - соответственно, мы кое-куда идем.

 

\- Александр, - взмолился Магнус, дергая того за руку, чтобы Алек на него посмотрел. – Я более чем ценю все, что ты приготовил, но это место просто идеальное. Ты не можешь рисковать – я не могу этого позволить.

 

\- Я ничем не рискую, Магнус. Мы можем сходить куда-нибудь _и_ остаться в безопасности. Я все контролирую, помнишь?

 

Магнус вздохнул.

 

\- Не то, чтобы я думал только об этом с тех пор, как ты отправил то сообщение.

 

Алек хмыкнул.

 

\- Идем.

 

Магнус кивнул и позволил Алеку потянуть себя со скамейки. Он бросил еще один взгляд на лунную орхидею, вдохнул знакомый напоминающий о давно забытых временах аромат и сжал руку Алека крепче. Они снова были вместе, Магнус мог прикасаться к нему и больше не хотел отпускать. Но когда они выходили из главного входа – в опустившиеся сумерки, в людном месте – желание ограждать взяло верх, и Магнус выдернул пальцы из чужой руки.

 

Алек тут же остановился, замерев – одной ногой на верхней ступеньке, другой – на следующей, и вопросительно взглянул на Магнуса.

 

Тот нахмурился.

 

\- Я знаю, что риск невелик, и ты все предусмотрел, но…

 

Алек протянул ему руку.

 

\- Доверься мне.

 

Никому в мире он не доверял больше. Магнус взял протянутую руку и пошел следом. Теплая обхватывающая его пальцы шершавая ладонь придавала уверенности. Алек держался за него мягко, но крепко, уверено – по-мужски твердо.

 

Когда они приблизились к машине, улыбка Алека стала шире.

 

\- Роза, полагаю? Рад познакомиться лично.

 

Та тепло его поприветствовала.

 

\- Взаимно, Алек. Выдвигаемся на ужин?

 

\- Да, пожалуйста.

 

Роза распахнула перед ними дверь, и Алек жестом предложил Магнусу сесть первому.

 

\- Поездка не займет больше десяти минут, Магнус, - лукаво заметила Роза.

 

\- Если заднее сидение достаточно удобное, то можем ехать хоть всю ночь, - подмигнув, ответил тот.

 

\- О господи, Магнус, - простонал Алек, хотя ему не удалось полностью замаскировать смешок. – Садись в машину.

 

Фыркнув, Магнус устроился на сидении и один раз подпрыгнул.

 

\- Выглядит надежно и весьма удобно.

 

Алек, покраснев, нырнул внутрь, садясь рядом с Магнусом. И бросил взгляд через плечо.

 

\- Спасибо, Роза.

 

Она улыбнулась и закрыла за ними дверь. Магнус ничего не смог с собой поделать – он наклонился вперед, целуя Алека в щеку.

 

\- Этот цвет просто невероятно тебе идет, Александр.

 

\- Ты… - тот медленно покачал головой, губы растянулись в улыбке. – Это ты невероятный.

 

Магнусу чертовски нравилась смущающаяся сторона Алека, практически также, как уверенная.

 

\- Все для тебя.

 

Алек взял его за руку – словно касаться Магнуса было для него в порядке вещей – и сосредоточился на пейзаже за окном, затихающем по мере того, как они отъезжали все дальше от оранжереи. Магнус не стал заполнять тишину болтовней. Не чувствовал такой необходимости. С другими он считал себя обязанным поддерживать разговор шутливой перепалкой – развлечь собеседника – но, когда они с Алеком находились только вдвоем, Магнус мог просто быть.

 

И чувствовать себя цельным.

 

***

 

Алек крепко держал Магнуса за руку. Казалось, будто он полностью лишился способности говорить – что угодно, а особенно правильные слова.

 

Выпал из реальности, держа за руку дорогого человека, чья уверенность в себе могла потягаться только с его младшим братом. Того, кто, тем не менее, занервничал перед встречей с _ним_.

 

Алек отвернулся к окну, пряча против воли расползающуюся на лице улыбку.

 

Магнус выглядел потрясающе. Но это было неудивительно – он всегда выглядел потрясающе. Костюм в тонкую полоску сидел точно по фигуре. Под пиджаком - рубашка лавандового оттенка, до дерзости яркий розово-пурпурный галстук и отблеск золотых подвесок, заметных глазу только когда тот двигался.

 

Пересекая атриум на пути к Магнусу, Алек был уверен в себе. Контролировал ситуацию.

 

Тогда было очевидно, что Магнус желает его.

 

Но в моменты нежности - когда Алек чуть ослабил контроль - Магнус порывисто обнял его, поинтересовался его делами, внимательно ждал ответа, шутливо поцеловал в щеку… он все еще желал его.

 

Рядом с ним Алеку не нужны были все ответы на свете. Он мог колебаться над решением, вдумчиво подбирать слова.

 

Или сиять во всю мощь. Отстаивая свое.

 

Магнус принимал его любым.

 

Этот подарок Алек добавил к мысленному подсчету их неофициального соперничества. Он понятия не имел, помнил ли Магнус вообще об этом, но для Алека было важно не забывать.

 

Машина пересекла реку, направляясь в даунтаун, шины в только им известном ритме шуршали по неровной мостовой. Алек сжал чужую руку крепче.

 

Согласие Магнуса, его принятие ситуации было даром - куда более ценным, чем любой материальный подарок, который Алек был способен дать взамен.

 

***

 

\- И где мы сейчас находимся? – спросил Магнус, когда машина остановилась, и Картер открыла им дверь.

 

Алек улыбнулся.

 

\- В питтсбургском филиале клуба, куда ты водил меня в ЛА.

 

Безопасность _и_ возможность куда-то пойти. Ну, конечно же.

 

Магнус одобрительно кивнул.

 

\- Великолепный выбор, Александр.

 

Тот просиял, и у Магнуса сдавило в груди. Он понемногу начинал принимать внезапные выкрутасы собственных органов чувств, когда Алек находился рядом, но был не уверен, что когда-нибудь окончательно к ним привыкнет.

 

Он вышел из машины вслед за Алеком – успев полюбоваться открывшимся в этот момент видом – и пригладил волосы, выпрямляясь во весь рост.

 

\- Как тебе удалось так быстро приобрести членство?

 

\- Оно мое, - произнесла Роза, встречая их у тротуара. – Этот клуб открылся в 1922 в этом самом здании, но несмотря на абсолютную политкорректность города, членство могли получить далеко не все. Питсбургу не хватало пансексуальных латиносов, чтобы встряхнуться. Прошу за мной.

 

\- Спасибо, что приняла нас под свое крыло, дорогая.

 

\- _Де нада_ , - Роза проводила их к дальнему, стоящему отдельно от других лифту, вызвала его электронной картой и нажала пятый этаж.

 

Раскрывшиеся двери вели в обособленное помещение со стенами из темного дерева и большим камином – в нем потрескивали дрова, растекающееся тепло изгоняло поселившуюся в старом помещении сырость. Света было немного – лишь мутноватое мерцание ламп и подмигивающие свечи, купающие комнату в теплом сиянии. Рядом с камином располагался деревянная барная стойка, а перед ней – накрытый на двоих стол. В углу - черный кожаный диван, покрытый мягким пледом. Магнус охватил взглядом всю залу, восхищаясь каждой деталью, а когда повернулся, чтобы увидеть реакцию Алека, понял, что тот смотрит только на него.

 

В машине Алек отстранённо молчал всю дорогу, но сейчас от неприкрытого желания в его глазах у Магнуса перехватило дыхание.

 

Он подмигнул ему и принялся расстёгивать пиджак.

 

\- Регуляторы света и температуры находятся здесь. В баре вы найдете напитки на любой вкус. – Роза стукнула пальцем по антикварному телефону на барной стойке. – Чтобы заказать еду или что-то другое, звоните по этому телефону.

 

Руки Алека были спрятаны в карманы, он покачивался на пятках и лишь на секунду оторвал взгляд от Магнуса, чтобы ответить ей.

 

\- Я напишу тебе, когда мы будем готовы ехать дальше.

 

\- Хорошего вечера, джентльмены, - кивнула в ответ Роза, и двери лифта закрылись за ней.

 

\- Когда мы будем готовы ехать дальше? – переспросил Магнус. – Какое еще место ты сегодня запланировал посетить?

 

Ответом послужил лишь дернувшийся вверх уголок чужого рта.

 

Магнус снял пиджак и повесил его на спинку барного стула.

 

\- Ты и правда все контролируешь, да, Александр?

 

Чужой взгляд скользнул по нему физически ощутимо.

 

\- Выпьем?

 

Магнус подавил желание толкнуть Алека на кожаный диван и вместо этого легонько кивнул, соглашаясь.

 

\- Взгляни на меню, - добавил тот, заходя за бар и протягивая Магнусу кожаный переплёт. – Роза прислала его мне заранее. Мы можем заказывать по нему, а если захотим что-то другое, они тоже смогут это приготовить.

 

Магнус выгнул бровь.

 

\- Что угодно?

 

\- Наверное, не стоило рассказывать, - фыркнул Алек. – Теперь ты точно захочешь их проверить.

 

\- Звучит заманчиво.

 

Магнус окинул Алека взглядом. На самом деле перспектива испытать местных поваров звучала вовсе не так заманчиво, как наблюдение за Алеком - пока тот расстёгивал манжеты рубашки и закатывал обнажившие предплечья рукава. Подаренный Магнусом браслет сполз ниже по запястью, пока тот наливал им виски. Магнус умирал от жажды, но виски вряд ли могло хоть как-то его спасти. Особенно благодаря взглядам, который Алек то и дело бросал на него из-под чернильных ресниц. Нижняя губа покраснела, потому что тот постоянно терзал ее зубами.

 

Магнус сделал глубокий вдох и сел за барную стойку, из последних сил сдерживая желание перемахнуть через нее и оказаться точно в объятиях Алека.

 

Тот поставил перед ним бокал.

 

\- Особенно буйствовать мне нельзя. Ночь перед игрой, все дела.

 

Магнус фыркнул.

 

\- Хочу заметить, что просьбу перелететь через полстраны, чтобы провести вместе меньше четырех часов, когда нам строжайше запрещено появляться рядом кроме как по работе, можно приравнять к некоторому буйству.

 

Алек оперся о бар одной рукой, ткань рубашки второй кожей облекла мускулы, когда тот поднес стакан к губам.

 

\- Думаешь?

 

Магнус сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от сухости в горле. Чуть ослабил галстук. Похоже, ему следовало обратить больше внимания на рассказ о регуляторах температуры и меньше трахать Алека взглядом.

 

Тот расстегнул на рубашке еще одну пуговицу, хрустнул шеей и ухмыльнулся. Облокотился о стойку и взглянул Магнусу точно в глаза.

 

\- Может, это и не самое идеальное первое свидание, но мне в голову приходили гораздо более буйные сценарии с нашим участием в главных ролях.

 

 Что ж. Теперь сомнений не было. Алек начал с ним флиртовать.

 

Магнус выгнул бровь.

 

\- Будь добр, поделись.

 

\- У меня немало… идей, как мы могли бы провести оставшийся вечер.

 

Сердце Магнуса сделало кульбит, и он подался вперед, пока между ними не остались миллиметры.

 

\- И что же я делаю в твоих фантазиях, Александр?

 

Уголок чужих губ пополз вверх, язык облизнул губы. Алек поднял стакан, делая глоток, прежде чем ответить.

 

\- Правда хочешь услышать?

 

На свете не было ничего, что он хотел бы услышать больше, чем порочные фантазии из уст Алека.

 

\- Да.

 

\- Может, я не хочу рассказывать, - лукаво ответил тот.

 

\- Не стоит ничего от меня скрывать, - серьёзно ответил Магнус.

 

\- Может, я хочу, чтобы ты испытал это лично, - произнес Алек, окидывая Магнуса жарким взглядом. – Когда все случится.

 

\- Когда? – Магнус был без ума от его наглости, - Не если?

 

\- Точно когда.

 

\- Ты так… - Магнус пошевелил пальцами, подбирая нужное слово, кольца зазвенели, и Алек залип на их движении, - Уверен в себе.

 

Глаза Алека заискрились весельем.

 

\- Думаю, у меня есть причина.

 

\- Насколько я помню – и я на сто процентов в этом _уверен_ – ты сказал, что в следующий раз, когда мы увидимся, я смогу тебя поцеловать.

 

\- Да, все верно, - признал Алек. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, а затем выпрямился и посерьезнел. – Но я думал, ты голоден.

 

\- _Это_ сейчас была начальная реплика кошмарного фильма для взрослых. Я, конечно, понимаю, что вокруг нас весьма располагающая атмосфера, куча горизонтальных поверхностей и море алкоголя, но… ты совсем стыд потерял, Александр?

 

Ответный смех был полон беспечности. Незамутненной радости, которую Магнус к своему удовольствию мог не только разделить, но и вызвать.

 

Алек отставил стакан и обогнул бар, подходя ближе.

 

\- У нас осталась пара часов, Магнус. Вполне достаточно для ужина. – он наклонился ниже, потянувшись за меню, дыхание коснулось щеки. – Взгляни на меню…

 

Магнус не мог больше ждать ни секунды. Он вцепился в ворот его рубашки и рванул к себе, втягивая в поцелуй.

 

Алек рассмеялся ему в губы, а в следующий момент скользнул языком в его рот, и смех превратился в стон.

 

Магнус пересек полстраны на двух самолетах, чтобы провести четыре часа с мужчиной, к которому не должен был испытывать ни симпатии, ни любви.

 

И он отдал бы что угодно за еще один поцелуй.

 

***

Казалось, что с момента их первого и единственного поцелуя прошли месяцы, а не дни.

 

Алек заскользил пальцами по подвескам на груди, касаясь кожи, шеи, сливаясь с Магнусом ртом, всем телом. Блеск на чужих губах размазался по его губам, оседая на языке пьянящей сладостью.

 

Ладони Магнуса огладили его спину, сомкнулись на талии, притягивая ближе. Он толкнулся в Алека бедрами, и тот качнулся в ответ, вплавляясь в него, слизывая последние крупицы сласти с его губ.

 

Магнус практически затащил его к себе на колени, сжимая задницу ладонями. Еле справляясь с дыханием, Алек оторвался от его рта, скользя губами по подбородку и ниже, к шее. Дыхание Магнуса обожгло его щеку, посылая по позвоночнику приятную дрожь.

 

\- Нам необязательно делать что-то здесь, - пробормотал Алек ему в шею.

 

Он прихватил нежную кожу зубами, и у Магнуса сбилось дыхание. Алек повторил ласку, желая почувствовать чужую реакцию еще раз, под его губами бешено бился пульс.  Алек скользнул ладонью по его груди, очерчивая твердые мышцы под слоем одежды. Черт. Он хотел еще.

 

\- С отелем не получилось, поэтому я арендовал для тебя лофт на южной стороне, у реки. Подземная парковка, личный лифт…

 

\- Серьезно?

 

Алек оставил поцелуй у основания его шеи и чуть отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

 

\- Я знаю, чего хочу, Магнус и … черт. Я хочу _тебя_ , но я не хочу терять тебя, как агента.

 

Магнус сжал руками его бедра, словно удерживая на месте.

 

\- Я лишь сказал Имоджен, что у нас не было секса.

 

\- Что более чем правда, - проворчал Алек.

 

Покрасневшие губы Магнуса растянулись в улыбке. Щеки цвели яркой краской, и Алек никогда раньше не видел его таким.

 

Он тронул пальцами его щеку, оглаживая словно хмельной румянец, и коснулся губами подбородка.

 

\- Поэтому вопрос становится другим – насколько далеко мы можем зайти, чтобы тебе не пришлось врать Имоджен?

 

\- Недостаточно далеко.

 

\- Черт, - выдохнул Алек.

 

Магнус повернул голову, вовлекая его в еще один ленивый поцелуй, пальцами стискивая чужие бедра. Алек потерялся в нежности его рта. Ему казалось, что он может стоять так вечно, пока не настанет время уезжать.

 

Но Магнус оторвался от него слишком быстро, лицо у него было серьезное.

 

\- Еще я сказал ей, что между нами нет ничего официального.

 

Губы Алека дернулись в улыбке.

 

\- Это ерунда.

 

Магнус перевел на него пристальный взгляд зеленовато-золотых глаз.

 

\- Ты знаешь, что нет.

 

У Алека замерло сердце. Он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.

 

Он знал.

 

Но услышать это от Магнуса…?

 

Алек чуть отстранился от него, не отходя полностью. Взял Магнуса за руку, изумляясь ощущению – последние пять минут он был практически влит в его тело – но просто держать того за руку казалось гораздо более… интимным.

 

Он хотел быть с Магнусом – во всех смыслах этого слова. Тянулся к нему, жаждал находиться рядом. Алек был влюблен в него, и Магнус только что практически признался, что разделяет его чувства…. Но условия, в которых они находились, оставались неизменными.

 

Магнус все еще был его агентом.

 

Себастьян все еще представлял угрозу. Как и мать Алека.

 

Алек все еще скрывал свою ориентацию.

 

Не пытался ли он слишком стремительно развить то, что между ними сложилось?

 

Алек сел на соседний с Магнусом стул.

 

\- Сколько осталось до переговоров с Ангелами по моему контракту?

 

\- Меньше месяца.

 

\- Окей, - кивнул Алек, - Я подожду.

 

\- Уверен?

 

\- Нет, - тот выдал смешок. – Но, если это требуется, чтобы оставить тебя моим агентом и не отправить все – и _нас_ \- к хренам, тогда придется смириться.

 

Он на мгновение сжал руку Магнуса и отпустил ее.

 

\- Тогда поужинаем?

 

Не дожидаясь ответа, Алек взял просмотреть меню, на самом деле бездумно скользя по нему взглядом и изо всех сил пытаясь отвлечься и не давить на Магнуса, подталкивая к чему-то большему. Дальше, чем следовало.

 

Пальцы Магнуса вплелись в волосы на его затылке.

 

\- Я поужинаю с тобой при одном условии.

 

Алек сделал шумный вдох, пытаясь заставить тело не отзываться на ласковое прикосновение.

 

\- Каком же?

 

\- Мы оставим достаточно времени для десерта.

 

Алек посмотрел на него, на лукавый изгиб его губ – и знал, того, о чем просил Магнус, в меню не было.

 

\- Вот _это_ была ужасная реплика из порно.

 

Магнус расплылся в довольной улыбке.

 

\- Сработало?

 

\- Еще как, - Алек поскреб бороду. – Ладно. Если начистоту? Я знаю, что ничего не изменилось… или, вот дерьмо, стало еще хуже? Но ты…? Ты единственное в моей жизни, что я не подвергаю сомнению. Я не хочу ждать, пока все встанет… на свои места, и я полностью обрету контроль, когда уже нашел идеального для себя человека.

 

Рука Магнуса невесомо скользнула по его шее к v-образному вырезу рубашки.

 

\- Я тоже.

 

 _Черт_. Алек медленно вздохнул и так же выдохнул через рот, пытаясь подавить вспыхнувшее внутри - после всего двух слов - желание. Приватная комната в эксклюзивном клубе – пусть она и была идеально изолирована от остального мира – но совершенно не подходила для дальнейшего желаемого развития событий. И положа руку на сердце, что за парой он был, если Магнус почти час назад сказал, что умирает от голода?

 

\- Но ты голоден? – снова спросил Алек.

 

Магнус прикусил губу и поиграл с пуговицей на его рубашке.

 

\- Я о еде, Магнус.

 

Тот хлопнул Алека по груди и отстранился.

 

\- Полагаю, она необходима для существования.

 

Тот кивнул и продолжил изучать меню.

 

Он чувствовал, что Магнус пододвигается ближе, как чужие плечо и бицепс касаются его руки.

 

\- Александр?

 

Алек сделал еще один глубокий вдох. Нахрен месяц, он не переживет даже этот ужин.

 

\- Да?

 

\- Ты сейчас пытаешься понять, какое блюдо в меню быстрее всего приготовить?

 

С губ сорвался низкий смешок. _Именно_ этим он и занимался. Хотя, наверное, был еще один вариант.

 

\- Что бы ты выбрал? – спросил Алек. – Неважно, сколько времени его готовить.

 

Магнус поводил наманикюренным пальцем по меню.

 

\- Кок-о-вин звучит шикарно.

 

Алек поднял трубку на белом телефоне и на звонок тотчас же ответили.

 

\- Чем могу помочь Вам, сэр?

 

\- Я хотел бы сделать заказ.

 

\- Конечно. Прошу Вас.

 

\- Два кок-о-вин, один с картошкой без масла, - Магнус фыркнул, и Алек тоже с трудом удержался от смеха. – А во вторую порцию наоборот положите побольше масла. Плюс нам нужны два салата с маслом и уксусом или любой другой заправкой, которая приглянется шефу – отдельно, пожалуйста.

 

Магнус одобрительно кивнул.

 

\- И сделайте все это, пожалуйста, на вынос.

 

\- Мы свяжемся с Вами, когда все будет готово, сэр.

 

\- Спасибо.

 

\- На вынос? – спросил Магнус, когда Алек повесил трубку.

 

Тот лишь улыбнулся и вытащил из кармана мобильный, набирая номер.

 

\- Все в порядке, Алек? – уточнила Роза.

 

\- Все отлично, - заверил ее он. – Я только что заказал еду, но мы уже готовы поехать в лофт. Картер сможет завезти нас, а потом вернуться за едой?

 

\- Я свяжусь с кухней, чтобы они сообщили мне о готовности.

 

\- Спасибо. Мы спустимся через десять минут.

 

\- Машина будет ждать у лифта, - ответила Роза.

 

Алек отключился, Магнус смотрел на него во все глаза.

 

\- Десять минут? Почему не сейчас?

 

\- Дадим кухне хотя бы начать готовить заказ, - ответил Алек со всей серьёзностью, которую только смог изобразить. – Простая вежливость.

 

Магнус элегантным движением медленно задрал бровь.

 

\- Ладно, - сдался тот, за жилет притягивая Магнуса к себе. – По-моему я уделил поцелуям недостаточно внимания.

 

***

 

Магнус безуспешно пытался справиться с дверным замком, что было практически невозможно, пока губы Алека выцеловывали дорожку на его шее. Руки так и норовили заняться другими, гораздо более важными вещами.

 

\- Александр? Ты меня отвлекаешь.

 

Магнус кожей почувствовал, как тот улыбается.

 

\- Это хорошо.

 

\- Нам стоит хотя бы попытаться заняться…. – Магнус рвано выдохнул, когда Алек чувствительно прикусил кожу на его шее.

 

Тому понадобилось всего несколько минут, чтобы отыскать местечко, от прикосновения к которому у Магнуса подкашивались колени, и он не преминул тут же этим воспользоваться.

 

\- Ты сказал «заняться сексом»? – поддразнил его Алек.

 

Магнус подавил ухмылку и глянул на него через плечо.

 

\- Ты снял роскошный лофт с видом на реку и даунтаун, а мы собираемся раздеться прямо в коридоре.

 

У Алека блеснули глаза.

 

\- Это проблема?

 

Магнус едва успел произнести «нет», прежде чем Алек снова завладел его губами, разворачивая к себе лицом. Он толкнул Магнуса к двери, вытащил ключи из его руки, и не прерывая поцелуя, без заминки вставил ключ в замочную скважину.

 

\- Позер, - пробормотал Магнус прямо ему в губы.

 

Алек толкнул дверь и положил Магнусу на спину ладонь, шагая вместе с ним внутрь.

 

\- Просто… не хочу упустить голевой.

 

\- Брать работу на дом – дурной тон.

 

\- Сегодня не планирую отбивать ни одного броска. – произнес Алек. Он коснулся ладонью груди Магнуса, подушечками пальцев оглаживая подвески. – Честное слово.

 

Магнус наклонил голову вбок, ухмыляясь.

 

\- Даже с «черного хода»?

 

Тот расхохотался и захлопнул за ними дверь.

 

\- Когда ты используешь хоккейный слэнг, чтобы говорить о сексе, это звучит чертовски сексуально.

 

\- И что, собираешь меня наказать? – Магнус подлил масла в огонь, - Посадишь меня на скамью за прегрешения?

 

Алек дьявольски соблазнительно улыбнулся уголком рта и коснулся губ Магнуса в поцелуе.

 

\- Только если позволишь сесть рядом с тобой.

 

Магнус ластился щекой к щеке Алека. Затем прислушался к его тяжелому дыханию. Легонько толкнул его голову вбок, получая доступ к шее и проводя по ней раскрытыми губами.

 

\- Но вратарей на сажают на скамейку.

 

Он отступил под доминирующей уверенностью Алека, шагая назад, и неуклюже впечатался поясницей в кухонный стол.

 

Тот отпустил подбородок вниз, исподлобья смотря на Магнуса.

 

\- Все бывает в первый раз.

 

И снова сократил между ними дистанцию, всем телом вжимая Магнуса в кухонный стол. Тот приподнял бедра, дразняще толкаясь в ощутимую выпуклость в штанах Алека, вырывая из его горла стон. Магнус потянулся за еще одним поцелуем, медленно скользя языком в его рот.

 

Алек тронул пальцами верхнюю пуговицу его жилета.

 

\- Почему на тебе столько одежды?

 

\- Прошу, избавь меня от всех земных одеяний, - Магнус пальцем провел по его позвоночнику, и в ответ дыхание Алека сбилось, он задрожал всем телом. – А я окажу тебе ответную услугу.

 

Алек снова поцеловал его. Между ними практически не осталось места, чтобы тот мог без проблем раздевать его, но Магнус не хотел отпускать. Наконец, распахнув жилет, Алек скользнул пальцами вверх, ослабляя галстук на шее Магнуса и позволяя тому спланировать на пол.

 

Затем чуть отстранился, пальцами поднимая его подбородок.

 

\- Голову вверх.

 

Магнус подчинился, давая Алеку доступ расстегнуть верхние пуговицы рубашки. Упрямо сведенные брови выдавали чужую сосредоточенность. Ладони Алека прошлись по его плечам, стаскивая жилет вниз. Он пальцами обласкал предплечья, бока, коснулся бедер и, наконец, высвободил рубашку из пояса брюк.

 

\- Больше никаких «троек», когда мы встречаемся, - произнес Алек, ныряя ладонями под ткань и уже ощутимо сжимая чужие бедра.

 

\- Мне нужно поддерживать репутацию, - лениво запротестовал Магнус.

 

Было невероятно тяжело изображать недовольство, когда Алек к нему прикасался.

 

Тот пальцами скользнул под ремень его брюк.

 

\- И что же это за репутация такая? Потому что я был уверен – ты из той породы, что вообще не носят нижнего белья.

 

Магнус ухмыльнулся его словам.

 

\- Обычно так и есть. Но во время полета дополнительный слой просто необходим. Ради безопасности.

 

Алек толкнулся в него бедрами.

 

\- Не хочешь хвастаться перед агентом TSA?

 

Если размер того, чем Алек прижимался к нему в данный момент, можно было считать показателем, то Магнус был тут не единственным, кому было чем похвастаться. Он ухмыльнулся мелькнувшей мысли.

 

\- Список людей, которым дозволено видеть меня в полной красе, довольно короткий, - Магнус на мгновение замолчал, взвешивая обоснованность высказывания, - Если я конечно не в стельку. Но пусть эти истории тебе расскажут Кэт с Рагнором.

 

Алек сощурил один глаз.

 

\- Истории? Во множественном числе?

 

\- Может, все и не так эксклюзивно, как я хочу думать.

 

Алек огладил ладонями его спину, притягивая Магнуса ближе.

 

\- Но сейчас все крайне эксклюзивно?

 

\- Какой смелый вопрос для человека, который немногим раньше утверждал, что все это ерунда. – его голос прозвучал гораздо более неровно и нерешительно, чем хотелось бы.

 

Алек не дал ему время продолжить мысль.

 

\- Это не ерунда, Магнус, и ты это знаешь.

 

Когда Магнус произнес те же слова, Алек на секунду отдернулся от него, и тот решил… хотя, впрочем, удивляться не стоило.

 

Алек касался его с благоговением, не знакомым ни одному из его прежних любовников.

 

Магнус не успел сдержать вздох облегчения, но Алек уже наклонился к нему, вовлекая в поцелуй, казавшийся сладкой пыткой – слишком нежный, слишком родной – он вызывал желание произнести слова, которые Магнус не осмеливался озвучить.

 

Для этого еще будет время, позже. Сейчас он хотел Алека, и все, что тот мог ему предложить.

 

\- Поскольку тут есть кровать, - Алек качнул головой в сторону спальни, - Ты, эм, хотел бы пойти туда?

 

\- А нам не помешает доставка еды?

 

\- Я попросил Розу оставить еду за дверью, - Алек пожал плечами, - Если ты только… не хочешь подождать?

 

\- По-моему, мы и так уже достаточно долго ждали.

 

\- Господи, спасибо, - со смехом выпалил Алек, и Магнуса прострелило предвкушением. – Идем.

 

Он протянул ему руку, и Магнус принял ее без промедления.

 

До спальни оставалось всего несколько шагов, но Алек уже притянул его к себе. Вовлек в неуклюжий, полный улыбок и звучащих в унисон сердцебиению смешков поцелуй, а затем пробрался ладонями под рубашку Магнуса, за поясницу подтаскивая ближе. Алек углубил поцелуй, и Магнусу ничего не оставалось как потянуться следом – он не стал бы возражать, даже будь у него такая возможность, потому что тот просунул колено между его ног и практически усадил на себя. Магнус ухватился за его шею и заскользил по его языку своим, с шумом втягивая воздух через нос.

 

_Вот этого._

 

Черт. Этой связи ему и недоставало. Именно ее он желал, стенал в отсутствии. Мечтал о том, как руки Алека будут обнимать его, как тела сольются воедино. Он не мог дышать, просто находясь рядом – не говоря уже о подобной близости, но разделенный на двоих кислород был единственной константой, на которой сейчас держалось его существование. Мысль была безумной – идеалистической и _пылкой_ – как и их связь – и единственное, что сейчас Магнусу было нужно знать – что все происходящее было правильным.

 

Алек сделал шаг назад, принимаясь расстегивать рубашку Магнуса, и внезапно рассмеялся.

 

\- Если вспомнить обычное количество расстегнутых на тебе пуговиц, эта рубашка – просто кара небесная.

 

\- Сказал человек, от которого даже парочки не дождешься, - парировал Магнус. Он справился с еще одной пуговицей на рубашке Алека и припал губами к основанию шеи, всасывая кожу. И внезапно его накрыло озарением, словно отрезвляя.

 

\- Не хочу оставлять на тебе отметины, которые завтра будут видны.

 

Алек положил руку Магнусу на затылок, удерживая на месте.

 

\- Все ниже шеи скроет форма. А в душ я хожу последним.

 

\- Это… - Магнус прикусил кожу на его шее, - Звучит как приглашение.

 

\- Больше похоже на… - Алек запрокинул голову. – Черт, Магнус. Я прошу тебя.

 

Тот еще раз поцеловал наливающееся красным местечко на его шее, а затем прижал ладонь к груди, заглядывая в затуманенные карие глаза. Если он не притормозит, все будет кончено раньше, чем они успеют раздеться.

 

\- Ожидание пока стоило всех усилий. Давай… не будем торопиться – по пуговице за раз.

 

Алек нахмурился, явно огорченный просьбой, но сжавшиеся в твердую линию губы лишь подтвердили его решимость ее выполнить.

 

\- Да, - он шумно вздохнул и встретился с Магнусом взглядом. – Да, хорошо, ради тебя.

 

Продолжая расстегивать рубашку Алека, Магнус с удивлением понял, что у него дрожат руки.

 

\- Эй, - тихо произнес тот, кладя ладони поверх его рук, - Незачем переживать. Здесь только мы с тобой.

 

Магнуса с головой накрыло волной сладкой безысходности – Алек сжал его руки своими, губами коснулся каждого пальца, осторожно снимая с них кольца.

 

Магнуса… переполняло чувством. Никогда он так страстно не желал другого человека, никогда так мучительно не хотел продлить минуты близости и насладиться каждой секундой. Он знал, что бы ни произошло сегодня, он останется удовлетворен, но Алек…? Никогда в жизни ему так не хотелось дать почувствовать своему партнеру, что он любим равнозначно.

 

Речь не шла о простой разрядке. В том, что происходило, заключалась сама суть _близости_.

 

Алек сложил кольца на прикроватный столик и снова привлек Магнуса к себе. Пальцы скользили по чужой рубашке едва касаясь, словно тот хотел запомнить каждый открывающийся взору изгиб. Магнус позволил Алеку беспрепятственно любоваться, и сам столь же медленно продолжил расстегивать его рубашку, пусть все его тело дрожало от нетерпения, умоляя торопиться. Скорее же.

 

Холодный воздух мазнул по груди, как только Алек расстегнул последние пуговицы, ладони скользнули по груди и плечам, разводя ткань, оголяя. Он снова коснулся шеи Магнуса губами, рубашка приземлилась на пол, и тот рвано выдохнул через рот.

 

Они прижимались друг к другу грудью, кожа к коже, прохладный металл подвесок постепенно теплел - Алек обнял его, облек безопасностью рук. Спустился поцелуями по плечу и царапнул ногтями по спине.

 

\- Насколько ты…. готов, Александр? – на пробу спросил Магнус.

 

Алек улыбнулся, касаясь губами его плеча.

 

\- У Джейса не оказалось презервативов, но он отказался отпускать меня без смазки. Она в кармане брюк.

 

\- Тогда тебе осталась всего одна пуговица, Александр, - шепнул ему Магнус, запечатлевая на покатом бицепсе поцелуй.

 

Пальцы Алека прочертили дорожку по его спине, обласкали бедра, и Магнус затаил дыхание, когда тот, наконец, коснулся пуговицы на его брюках, расстегивая, и стягивая их вниз.

 

Алек сжал ладонями его ягодицы, чуть впиваясь в нежную кожу пальцами, и дернул на себя. С губ Магнуса сорвался грудной стон. Он качнулся вперед, сдернул с плеч Алека рубашку. Тот отступил на мгновение, чтобы дать ткани соскользнуть вниз, а затем снова оказался рядом, обволакивая Магнуса собой, тяня на кровать, куда они упали смеющимся клубком конечностей.

 

Магнусу было мало. Он нуждался в Алеке, хотел касаться всего его тела сразу. Хотел заучить каждый изгиб, коснуться губами каждого сантиметра кожи. Подарить столько же обожания, что дарил ему сам Алек. Клеймом выжечь этот момент так глубоко в памяти, чтобы четко представлять его себе вечность наперед.

 

Он нырнул в еще один перехватывающий дух поцелуй и лег на Алека сверху, касаясь всем телом. На Магнусе все еще оставалось белье, и из-за их стремительного падения на кровать они не успели избавить Алека от брюк. Ощущение трущегося о бедро через слои одежды члена пульсацией отдавалось в ушах.

 

Магнус прикусил губу Алека, втягивая ее в рот, прошелся поцелуями по открытой шее и толкнулся вперед, бесстыдно потираясь об оказавшуюся между его ног чужую голень.

 

Алек обхватил руками бедра Магнуса, пока тот медленно покачивался, лаская себя, и залез кончиками пальцев под резинку его боксеров.

 

\- Избавимся от них?

 

\- Надоело ждать?

 

Пальцы огладили его живот, подушечками касаясь члена.

 

\- Хочу тебя, Магнус. Хочу знать, что ты чувствуешь.

 

От низкого тембра кожу закололо мурашками.

 

Он выгнулся, член мазнул по руке Алека.

 

\- Дотронься до меня, Александр.

 

Невесомое прикосновение вдруг стало ощутимым, Алек спустил боксеры с его бедер и обхватил член рукой. Жар крепко охватывающей его ладони выбил из Магнуса последние крохи разума, бедра дернулись вперед, стремясь чувствовать сильнее. Алек, наконец, касался его, но именно чужой пронзительный взгляд из-под ресниц заставлял желание огнем растекаться по венам. Дыхание сбилось, глаза закатились, закрываясь. Алек сжал пальцы крепче.

 

Магнус чуть отстранился, давая простор действовать. Он прочертил пальцами по груди Алека, наслаждаясь разбегающимися из-под ладони мурашками.

 

\- Черт, - сквозь зубы произнес Алек, - Я и раньше знал, как ты красив. Но сейчас, здесь…

 

Алек огладил ладонью грудь Магнуса.

 

\- Я хочу посмотреть, как ты кончишь от моей руки.

 

Стон стал единственным ответом, который Магнус сейчас мог ему дать.

 

\- Я думал об этом с той ночи, когда ты раздевался для меня. Хотел почувствовать эти подвески на своей коже. Чтобы ты держал меня…

 

Магнус сжал его запястье, вздергивая чужую руку над головой.

 

\- Так?

 

\- Охереть, - выдохнул Алек, выгибаясь, головкой проезжаясь по чужому животу.

 

Он выпустил член Магнуса из руки, и тот лег на него всем телом, губами впиваясь в шею. Спустился ниже, сжимая, и зубами прикусывая сосок. Алек изумленно выдохнул, когда Магнус нашел пуговицу на его брюках, расстегивая.

 

Они уже давно вышли за рамки профессионализма и рабочих отношений, но этой ночью задумываться о пересечении границ не имело смысла. Она была нужна им обоим. Эта ночь, эта связь. Они были нужны друг другу. Со времен Камиллы Магнус ни с кем не заводил отношений, но уже сейчас знал, что одной проведенной с Алеком ночи будет мало. Как и двух, как и целой вечности… Он позволял Алеку пройти через с таким трудом выстроенные кордоны, приглашал… остаться.

 

Магнус качнулся вперед, втираясь бедрами, срывая с губ Алека еще один стон. Ему хотелось провести так всю ночь, годы вперед, вырывая их из Алека снова и снова.

 

Тот попытался снять с себя брюки, но Магнус удержал его руки, останавливая. Он хотел видеть Алека всего целиком, распластанным перед собой.

 

Магнус потерся о него всем телом, теряясь в ощущениях даримых теплой кожей, твердостью мускулов, лепной фигурой. Сполз ниже, располагаясь между его ног, и ртом обхватил скрытый хлопком член, дразня жарким дыханием.

 

Бедра Алека дернулись вверх, отрываясь от кровати, и Магнус ладонями коснулся его ягодиц, проникая пальцами под пояс брюк, стаскивая их вместе с трусами и руками касаясь обнажённой кожи. Он лизнул еще скрытую тканью головку, зубами подхватывая резинку боксеров и тяня вниз, высвобождая член.

 

Алек скомкал простыни в кулаках, часто, отрывисто дыша, и Магнус огладил его взглядом, жадно впитывая всю картину целиком. На кончике его члена поблескивала капля смазки, и Магнус слизнул ее языком, заставляя Алека зайтись в потоке ругательств.

 

Магнус слизнул с губ его вкус – черт, этот мужчина был сильнее любой существующей зависимости – скользнул ладонями по его ягодицам, спускаясь к твердым мышцам голеней.

 

И поднялся на ноги - Алек разочарованное застонал, рукой обхватывая собственный член. Кусал губы, глядя на Магнуса сквозь ресницы.

 

Тот насмешливо улыбнулся.

 

\- Проблемы, ангел мой?

 

\- Да, твои руки не на мне, - выдохнул Алек.

 

Магнус оперся коленом о кровать и наклонился ниже, к Алеку, пока не касаясь. Поцеловал в губы, чуть спустился, скользя ртом по челюсти, обхватывая мочку уха зубами.

 

\- Терпение, Александр.

 

Магнус приласкал его грудь и потянулся в карман чужих брюк за смазкой. Живот дрожал под его рукой, Алек резко втянул носом воздух, когда Магнус, найдя пакетик, выпрямился у кровати во весь рост.

 

Щеки Алека алели, грудь быстро вздымалась и опадала, волосы, растрепанные Магнусом, взлохматились, а в основании шеи наливался багряным засос. Ему хотелось оставить такие метки по всему ангельскому телу.

 

Алек все еще обхватывал себя рукой, и от одной этой картины Магнуса заливало жаром, полыхающим внутри неукротимее лесного пожара. В этом мире никто больше не смел видеть Алека таким. И Магнус хотел спрятать это таинство, сохранить только для себя - так долго, как они будут вместе.

 

Черт. Ему давно следовало заняться делом, любить это тело руками и губами, но вначале…

 

Магнус подразнил пальцами кожу у кромки белья, обвел сквозь ткань виднеющуюся головку собственного члена.

 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я снял их?

 

Алек привстал на локте и медленно, вверх-вниз, провел по себе рукой - на зацелованных губах расползлась ленивая усмешка.

 

\- Ваш выбор, мистер Бейн.

 

Магнус вопросительно выгнул бровь. Он не мог оторвать от Алека глаз, от его чуть раздвинутых ног, движущейся руки.

 

\- Что, если я хочу увидеть Вас полностью обнаженным, мистер Лайтвуд?

 

Алек сел и придвинулся к краю кровати, сдергивая с себя остатки одежды. И открывшийся вид… Магнуса захлестнуло настоящим голодом, не имеющим никакого отношения к пропущенному ужину.

 

\- Я показал себя, теперь твоя очередь. Один человек как-то заключил со мной похожий договор, - Алек закусил губу и поманил Магнуса к себе, - Разрешишь помочь?

 

Тот приблизился, располагаясь меж его расставленных ног, и Алек припал губами к тазобедренным косточкам, мозолистыми пальцами цепляя резинку боксеров и осторожно стягивая их вниз.

 

Он оставлял поцелуи на голенях, щетина раздражала кожу ног, но ощущение было двояким – одновременно неприятным и сладким – Магнус задрожал, бедра дернулись вверх, стремясь к жару чужого рта.

 

\- Ты надо мной издеваешься, Александр.

 

Алек фыркнул и лизнул его мошонку, оставляя на нежной коже блестящий мокрый след, проводя носом по всей длине члена, и Магнус понял, что не может вздохнуть.

 

\- И кто теперь теряет терпение? – поддразнил его Алек и безо всякого предупреждения обхватил член губами, качая головой вниз.

 

Не сдержавшись, Магнус выругался и запустил пальцы в волосы Алека, толкаясь глубже в жар чужого рта. Алек принял на всю длину, рокочуще застонав. Ладонями он тронул Магнуса под коленями, ласкающее скользя вверх, обхватывая ягодицы и впиваясь в них пальцами.

 

Магнус не мог думать. Не мог дышать. Каждое движение чужого языка разрядом тока проходилось по телу, колени подгибались - он полностью потерялся в ощущениях, не зная, как долго сможет устоять на ногах.

 

Алек сжал ладони крепче, удерживая его, и потянул бедра на себя, губами, языком подводя все ближе к краю. Магнус закрыл глаза, оттягивая подступающий оргазм – он больше не мог смотреть, как розовые губы растягиваются, скользя по его естеству. Он отодвинулся, член с громким хлюпом выскользнул из тепла чужого рта.

 

Магнус тронул Алека за плечо, подталкивая лечь на кровать. Тот развел ноги в стороны, и Магнус медленно опустился сверху – накрывая собой и лаская его всем телом.

 

\- Твое чувство контроля весьма мне нравится, Александр, - шепнул он тому на ухо, распечатывая смазку и размазывая ее по всей чужой длине. – Но сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты _потерял_ контроль.

 

Магнус, лаская, взял в руку оба их члена. Бедра Алека дернулись вверх, голова запрокинулась.

 

\- Вот так, - хрипло произнес Магнус, кусая губы, не смея озвучить каждую, проносящуюся у него в голове непристойную мысль.

 

Алек толкался в его руку, дыхание больше не слушалось, и Магнус сжал пальцы сильнее, отдрачивая им жестче. С каждым новым скольжением с губ Алека срывался подстегивающий Магнуса стон, пока он не начал извиваться под ним – щеки заливал багряный жар, раскрытый рот безуспешно пытался сделать вздох.

 

Магнус склонился над ним, сжимая губами сосок, и Алек ахнул.

 

\- Черт, да. Так, Магнус.

 

От сорвавшегося с губ Алека собственного имени сладкой волной прострелило позвоночник.

 

Тот содрогнулся, пальцы впивались в бедра Магнуса. Тяжелое прерывистое дыхание и звук скользящей смазки звенели в ушах. Связки на шее Алека упруго напряглись, он сжал зубы, движение бедер стало рваным, неритмичным, и он кончил, забрызгивая руку Магнуса и выгибаясь. Кончик языка прошелся по губам, смачивая пересохшую кожу, но Магнус думал лишь о том, как они обхватывали его член, и эта мысль стала последней каплей. Он зажмурился, пальцы ног поджались, чужая теплая рука обхватила мошонку, выдаивая из него оглушительный полуобморочный оргазм.

 

Магнус усилием воли заставил себя не отключаться, он все еще нависал над Алеком и никак не мог восстановить дыхание, пот градом стекал по спине. Рука, вся кожа были липкими, а из тела словно разом вынули все кости.

 

А Алек…?

 

Алек выглядел столь же распутно.

 

Вид был восхитительным.

 

\- Давай я тебя вытру, - предложил Магнус, скользя по нему взглядом. Дыхание все еще не слушалось.

 

Тот, ухмыльнувшись, взглянул в ответ.

 

\- Сначала поцелуй?

 

Он потянул Магнуса вниз - кожа казалась гиперчувствительной, но все равно пела от чужого прикосновения – и нашел его губы своими. В медленном ленивом поцелуе чувствовалась улыбка.

 

\- Мы уничтожили постель, на которой мне сегодня спать, Александр.

 

\- Жалуешься?

 

Магнус покачал головой. Напротив.

 

\- Мысль нравится.

 

Алек улыбнулся в поцелуй.

 

Магнус провел губами по его подбородку, скользя по челюсти вниз, к шее, прикусывая уже знакомую красную отметину, и неохотно отстранился.

 

\- Скоро вернусь.

 

Он прочертил губами дорожку по груди Алека и встал, направляясь в сторону ванной комнаты. Отражение лишь подтвердило его догадку – волосы взлохмачены, цепочки на груди накрепко спутались, а макияж щедро размазался по лицу. Магнус выглядел безумно счастливым и ощущал себя таким каждой клеточкой тела. Он смыл следы их безумства теплой водой и подождал горячей, чтобы намочить полотенце для Алека.

 

Вернувшись в спальню, он снова залюбовался открывающимся видом – кожа Алека блестела тонкой пленкой пота, волосы торчали во все стороны, зацелованные губы алели на лице. Магнус забрался на кровать, отмечая, что тот зеркалит его собственную улыбку – и принялся обтирать, пока тот наблюдал за ним, чуть прикрыв глаза. Каждое касание полотенца он повторял губами, лаская чистую кожу - наградой стало вновь участившееся дыхание Алека. Завершив процедуру, он зашвырнул полотенце в корзину для белья и устроился рядом.

 

\- Знаешь, - задумчиво произнес Магнус, пальцем проводя по его боку, - Мне казалось, что не в твоих привычках кончать вечером перед игрой.

 

Алек ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Некоторые суеверия так и просятся их нарушить. К тому же я приобрел несколько новых с тех пор, как встретил тебя.

 

Он заметил. Магнус коснулся браслета на запястье Алека.

 

\- Ты постоянно его носишь?

 

Тот потянул его на себя, целуя в макушку, как только Магнус примостился рядом.

 

\- Снимаю только на игру.

 

Магнус оперся подбородком о его грудь и заглянул в глаза.

 

Черт, он был так влюблен в Алека, что это почти причиняло боль.

 

И взгляд, которым смотрел на него Алек сейчас – и всю эту ночь – почти заставил его поверить, что такие мысли бродят не только в его голове.

 

\- Ты должно быть умираешь от голода, - сказал тот.

 

\- Подождать стоило, - Магнус оставил поцелуй на его груди, - Пойду схожу за едой. Никуда не уходи.

 

Он поднялся, и подцепив рубашку Алека с пола, накинул на плечи, подворачивая рукава.

 

\- Полагаю, стоит прикрыть хотя бы те части тела, что зарезервированы только для тебя. На случай, если наткнусь на соседей в холле.

 

Борода Алека была достаточно густой, но все равно не смогла скрыть внезапно залившую щеки краску.

 

Магнус был заинтригован.

 

\- Сегодня я говорил гораздо более непристойные вещи. С чего вдруг такой восхитительный румянец?

 

\- Ни с чего, - выпалил Алек.

 

Магнус вздернул бровь.

 

\- Моя одежда чертовски сексуально на тебе смотрится, - сдался тот, садясь на кровати, - Иди сюда.

 

Как только Магнус приблизился, Алек вцепился пальцами в ворот рубашки и подтащил к себе, cминая губы в поцелуе.

 

\- Ладно, теперь можешь идти, - добавил он, отстраняясь. Магнус начал подниматься, но Алек со смехом уже притягивал его обратно еще в один поцелуй. – Ладно, теперь точно.

 

Магнус не смог удержаться и поцеловал его еще раз, прежде чем встать.

 

Как и было обещано, еда находилась прямо за дверью, также как его чемодан и пиджак, о которых он благополучно забыл, желая лишь поскорее добраться до лофта. Он забрал все и вернулся в спальню, стараясь ничего не выронить по дороге. Алек избавился от одеяла и сидел на кровати в одних боксерах в ожидании Магнуса.

 

Благодаря открывавшемуся виду Гэллант успешно продавали всю производимую линию изотоников, но Магнусу нравилось, что сейчас это все принадлежало только ему.

 

Он оставил чемодан и пиджак у кровати, пристроил еду на простынях и залез к Алеку.

 

Роза позаботилась обо всем. На подносе вместе со столовым серебром лежала бутылка вина и штопор. Два пластиковых стакана и тканевые салфетки, которые Магнус разложил по кровати. Алек молча принялся распаковывать еду, то и дело поглядывая на Магнуса.

 

Ужин был божественным – несмотря на то, что есть в кровати было довольно неряшливо – но все равно не мог сравниться с сидящим рядом Ангелом, который, пока они ели, старался все время коснуться Магнуса. Момент был идеальным, но время утекало, и Алек начал хмуриться.

 

\- Думаешь о завтрашней игре? - на пробу спросил Магнус.

 

Алек покачал головой. Но не произнес ни слова.

 

\- О нас? – не успокоился Магнус.

 

Алек кивнул и отпил из стакана.

 

Магнус отложил вилку и постарался не обращать внимание на зашевелившееся внутри беспокойство.

 

\- О чем?

 

\- Сегодня все было… черт, - Алек нахмурился еще больше. – Вечер был обалденный, Магнус. Оправдал все ожидание, и я хочу _еще_ …

 

Магнус знал, какое слово тот произнесет следующим.

 

\- Но?

 

Алек поднял на него глаза.

 

\- Но что он значит для наших рабочих отношений?

 

Магнус не сдержал вздох облегчения. С таким беспокойством он мог справиться.

 

\- Даже беря в расчет сегодняшний вечер, я уверен в своей способности и дальше безукоризненно выполнять работу. Я бы хотел остаться твоим агентом еще на какое-то время, помогать и защищать тебя. Но решение должно исходить только от тебя, Александр.

 

\- Я доверяю тебе, - твердо ответил Алек, - И никто больше мне не нужен.

 

\- Хорошо, - без колебания согласился Магнус.

 

Алек поставил стакан с вином на прикроватный столик.

 

\- Но что если Имоджен спросит?

 

Эта мысль не оставляла Магнуса с того самого момента, как он сошел с трапа самолете в Техасе. Но сейчас ответ сам с легкостью пришел в голову.

 

\- Один человек как-то заметил, что я могу много говорить, но при этом не сказать ничего важного. Эта способность как раз пригодится.

 

Алек помрачнел.

 

\- Ты собираешься ей лгать.

 

Да, именно так. Другого выбора не было.

 

\- Я собираюсь защитить тебя – любой ценой.

 

\- Магнус…

 

\- Все в порядке, Александр. Свой выбор я сделал, еще когда впервые пустил тебя на порог, и мы провели вместе ночь.

 

\- Я боюсь, что…

 

Магнус заставил его замолчать ласковым поцелуем.

 

\- Больше ни слова об этом.

 

У них будет предостаточно времени бояться и беспокоиться. Магнус показал на Алека, а затем на себя.

 

\- Вот единственное, что сейчас важно.

 

\- Ладно.

 

Алек переплел их пальцы и поднял ладонь Магнуса вверх, целуя тыльную сторону.

 

\- Знаешь, в чем прелесть секса между мужчинами? – с ухмылкой спросил Магнус.

 

Алек вернул ему усмешку.

 

\- Думаю, у меня найдется пара идей.

 

Магнус улыбнулся. Если он и узнал сегодня что-то новое, так это то, что у Алека в голове их _явно_ вилось великое множество.

 

\- То, что между нами было, многие натуралы технически не назовут сексом, потому что секс предполагает проникновение.

 

\- Я, эм…. – свободной рукой Алек почесал затылок. – Об этом. Я бы хотел попробовать и так, со временем.

 

\- Мы можем делать все, что захотим. Все, что придет нам в голову.

 

Алек прикусил губу.

 

\- Какую именно?

 

Магнус не сдержал смешка.

 

\- Эта сторона твоего характера чертовски сильно мне нравится.

 

Алек вытер руки салфеткой и бросил взгляд на часы.

 

\- Уже начало одиннадцатого. Мне пора одеваться и возвращаться в отель.

 

В этот момент Магнус ненавидел хоккей и комендантский час всей душой. Ненавидел быстротечность времени. Сейчас ему хотелось завалиться в кровать вместе с Алеком и заснуть. А потом проснуться рядом.

 

Но сегодня это было невозможно.

 

\- Я оденусь и провожу тебя до отеля. Мне хотелось бы провести с тобой как можно больше времени.

 

***

 

Выходя из дверей лифта на подземный паркинг, Алек стиснул руку Магнуса крепче. Обе женщины уже ждали их у машины, обе внимательно вглядывались в телефон Розы. Алек нахмурился. Этим вечером он делал так слишком часто, хотя не должен был в принципе.

 

\- Что-то не так? – спросил он, когда они приблизились к машине.

 

Роза показала ему фото на экране телефона.

 

\- Перед Омни собралась группа фанатов.

 

На экране толпа сливалась в пятно, и было сложно вообще хоть что-то разобрать.

 

\- Какого они там делают?

 

\- Собрались ради тебя, - ответила Роза. Она заблокировала телефон и взглянула на Алека. – Один из твоих поклонников видел, как ты выходил из отеля, и запостил это в Твиттер. Так что они ждут твоего возвращения.

 

Он посмотрел на Магнуса – сердце бешено заходилось – и тот сжал его руку.

 

\- Ты уверена, что это именно поклонник? – уточнил Алек.

 

Полностью убрать появившийся в голосе страх не получилось.

 

\- Насколько я могу судить, да, - Роза свела брови на переносице, глядя то на него, то на Магнуса. – Это проблема?

 

Алек покачал головой. Поклонник это был или кто-то другой, кто пытался использовать его фанатов и насильно раскрыть перед обществом, могло определить только время.

 

\- Охрана предпринимает что-то для минимизации риска? – спросил Магнус с присущим профессионализмом.

 

\- Охрана может лишь удерживать их вдали от частной собственности отеля, - объяснила Роза, - но любые общественные места вроде близлежащих улиц или аллей вне их юрисдикции, только если не вмешаются городские власти. Мне порекомендовали доставить Алека к служебному входу. Там тоже толпятся люди, но меня заверили, что служащие отеля организуют достойный прием.

 

Алек знал, к чему все идет.

 

\- Значит есть большая вероятность, что если Магнус поедет со мной, его увидят?

 

Роза кивнула.

 

Магнус улыбнулся, но Алек видел, насколько натянуто.

 

\- Тогда нам стоит попрощаться здесь.

 

Алек глубоко вздохнул и взглянул на Розу.

 

\- Дайте нам минуту?

 

Та кивнула, присаживаясь на переднее сидение. Картер развернулась к ним спиной и осталась ждать у машины.

 

Не так он планировал попрощаться с Магнусом. Он _вообще_ не хотел с ним прощаться.

 

Алек вздохнул.

 

\- Мы слишком часто прощаемся.

 

\- Что было бы терпимо, прощайся мы спустя несколько часов после доброго утра, - заметил Магнус, - Но скоро мы сможем делать и так. Не переживай.

 

Алек наклонился вперед, касаясь лбом лба Магнуса, обнимая ладонью за поясницу и притягивая к себе.

 

\- Езжай, Александр. Не опаздывай.

 

Алек оставил на его губах еще один поцелуй.

 

\- Увидимся в Нью-Йорке.

 

Картер раскрыла перед ним дверь, и Алек сел, не находя в себе сил оторвать взгляд от Магнуса, пока тот не скрылся за дверями лифта. Когда те закрылись, он устало опустил голову на спинку сидения и прикрыл глаза, шумно вздыхая.

 

Почти все время вне кампуса они с Раем проводили в машине Алека в поисках уединенных мест, где можно было бы по-быстрому получить разрядку. Они никогда _не выходили на люди_.

 

Это было его единственное свидание за всю жизнь.

 

И ему нужно было закончиться именно так.

 

В голову пришла идея отправить Магнусу что-нибудь, и Алек задумался над подарком, который означал бы _Прости, что я гребанный трус_. Который говорил бы _Я люблю тебя_ , потому что Алеку было невыносимо страшно произнести эти слова вслух.

 

Как он вообще мог рискнуть и произнести их в такой ситуации?

 

Алек сам довел их до этого. Он первый явился к Магнусу, сам захотел, чтобы их отношения изменились. Это он попросил Магнуса приехать в Питтсбург. И именно из-за него они весь вечер прятались там, где никто не мог их увидеть. Алек скрывал себя, и это отражалось на Магнусе.

 

Дверь в новую жизнь была приоткрыта, но он все равно затащил Магнуса внутрь.

 

Внутри все скрутило мучительной судорогой.

 

\- Роза? – она обернулась с переднего сидения, и Алек подался вперед. – Ты можешь организовать для Магнуса круассаны с джемом завтра утром перед выездом в аэропорт? И чашку зеленого чая, с медом и лимоном.

 

Он улыбнулся, но знал, что улыбка слишком неуверенная, слабая – именно так он себя и чувствовал.

 

\- И шот виски отдельно, пожалуйста.

 

\- Конечно. По пути в аэропорт Картер завезет его в одну из моих любимых пекарен, они обо всем позаботятся.

 

Алек проглотил стоящий в горле комок. Утешение было слабым, но это был хоть какой-то шаг.

 

\- Спасибо.

 

\- _Де нада_ , - Роза заправила за ухо локон. – Чем я могу помочь тебе?

 

Алек запустил пальцы в волосы. Он знал, что вероятность была очень мала, но…

 

\- Есть способ вообще не видеться с фанатами?

 

\- Ты можешь не останавливаться и не говорить ни с кем, если не хочешь, но они все равно будут делать фотографии. Этому мы помешать не сможем.

 

Алек кивнул. К такому он сейчас тоже был не готов, но мог взять себя в руки и собраться с силами.

 

\- Ничего. Я с ними пообщаюсь. Подпишу пару автографов.

 

\- Я сообщу охране. – Роза откашлялась, взглядом спускаясь ниже его лица. – Возможно, ты хотел бы застегнуться.

 

Алек посмотрел вниз, внезапно понимая, что верхние пуговицы на рубашке расстегнуты – и пусть он не видел всей картины и оставленной Магнусом отметины, но отлично представлял, какой для других открывается вид.

 

\- Вот дерьмо.

 

Роза подавила улыбку, и Алек нервно хмыкнул.

 

\- Не так я планировал закончить вечер.

 

Роза покачала головой, бормоча под нос. _Твиттер э де лос мас гачо_.

 

Иззи использовала бы иную формулировку, но суть Алек уловил. Он фыркнул и застегнул рубашку.

 

\- Да, долбанный Твиттер.

 

***

 

Магнус хмуро приземлился на кровать, предварительно сняв с нее постельное белье.

 

Он знал, что не сможет провести с Алеком всю ночь, но это все равно не меняло его желания.

 

Сейчас тот уже должен был подъезжать к отелю. По коже пробежала холодная дрожь, когда он задумался о ситуации, в которой тот вскоре окажется в полном одиночестве.

 

Магнус хотел бы быть рядом. Перестать прятаться. Но он был здесь, на другом конце города, в незнакомом лофте. И занимался стиркой, потому что какая-то его часть отчаянно желала защитить Алека и стереть здесь любой след его пребывания. Он выбросил контейнеры от еды и недопитые стаканы с вином в мусоропровод, не оставляя ни единого шанса понять, что недавно здесь ужинали двое людей.

 

У него только что был секс с любимым мужчиной, и тем не менее он методично уничтожал эту ночь, словно ее никогда и не было.

 

Матрас прогнулся под его весом, и Магнус потянулся к телефону. Возможно, ситуация не казалась бы такой печальной, если бы кто-то смог убедить его в маячащих в перспективе изменениях. Но список людей, которым он доверял и которые были в курсе его ситуации с Алеком, был слишком коротким.

 

Снизойди до него Рагнор, их разговор скорее всего свелся бы к прагматике и язвительным шуткам. Катарина подняла бы трубку тотчас же, но слишком переживала бы и сочувствовала ему. Клэри выслушала бы его и могла оказаться золотой серединой в сравнении с предыдущими двумя совершенно полярными людьми, но Магнус был ее начальником _и_ умышленно умолчал о своем местонахождении.

 

Алек не хотел, чтобы Иззи знала про их встречу, пока не расскажет ей сам, поэтому это сразу же исключало и ее, и Макса. Возможно, Тесса могла бы помочь, но она настолько увязла в динамике суеверий Алека, что казалась не лучшим вариантом. Джослин бы выслушала. Но принялась бы давать советы – она поступала так всегда. Магнус не искал советчиков, никого, кто сообщил, что бы ему стоило, а что не стоило делать. Он прокрутил контакты, пролистывая почти до конца…

 

Он серьёзно задумался о том, чтобы позвонить Саймону?

 

Магнус отшвырнул телефон на кровать, обнимая голову руками.

 

Если и идти на дно в одиночестве, то лучше под горячим душем. Возможно, тогда он сможет заснуть. Магнус поднялся с кровати, перетряхнул чемодан в поисках туалетных принадлежностей и наткнулся на книгу Тарасова, которую возил с собой уже несколько недель. Он читал ее медленно, пытаясь понять, как, благодаря написанным в ней словам, Алек стал нынешним собой. Магнус тихо чертыхнулся, закрыл чемодан и направился в ванную.

 

И замер на полпути от пришедшей в голову мысли…

 

Уилл и Джем. Двое мужчин, которые то появлялись на публике в открытую, то тенью исчезали в самом темном углу – мир не всегда был дружелюбен к тем, кто любил больше одного человека сразу.

 

Уилл был слишком похож на него самого, чтобы дать Магнусу какое-то новое видение ситуации.

 

Но Джем…?

 

Магнус никогда не был близок с ним так, как с Уиллом, но скорее потому, что Джем в принципе никому не открывался. Более того, они оба были бисексуалами, и у того за плечами был двойной опыт. Он был отчаянно влюблен в Тессу и Уилла с самого первого раза, когда они втроем оказались в одной постели – честно говоря, как и Уилл – но отличие было в том, что Джем никогда не скрывался, а Уилл наоборот.

 

Магнус взглянул на часы. Несмотря на поздний час, он решил, что Джем вряд ли еще спит. И снова взялся за телефон.

 

_У тебя есть время поговорить? Мне нужен благодарный слушатель._

_Если сравнивать с тем, чем я занят сейчас, то, конечно. Дай мне минуту._

 

Это означало, что Джем сейчас, как обычно, в студии. Скорее всего вместе с Уиллом. Они писали музыку для мюзиклов. И были партнерами. Просто не такими, как их знали за пределами узкого круга. И прошли годы, прежде чем они смогли прийти к такому равновесию.

 

Почему он не подумал о нем раньше?

 

Магнус как раз устроился на диване, когда Джем позвонил.

 

\- Я так и думал, что ты еще не спишь, - поприветствовал его Магнус.

 

\- Я уже час как должен был спать, - проворчал Джем, - А Уилл выскочил из кровати как подорванный и швырнул в меня скрипкой. Поэтому выбора не было - сначала я спас лицо Тессы, потом свой инструмент и пошел за ним.

 

Магнус мог с легкостью представить эту сцену.

 

\- По-моему, весьма прозаичный вечер.

 

Джем рассмеялся.

 

\- К сожалению. Тесса сейчас спит на диване в студии. У нее был выходной, поэтому она хотела, чтобы мы провели вместе спокойный вечер, но потом, ну… случился Уилл. Хотя новый диван, который мы для нее купили, кажется приличным. Каким-то образом она крепко спит, несмотря на то, что Уилл явно решил доказать принадлежность фортепиано к ударным инструментам.

 

Магнус фыркнул.

 

\- Позаботьтесь о ней.

 

\- За Тессой и так приглядывает множество мужчин – включая тебя – мы ей не нужны. Нам и так повезло, что она разрешает быть рядом.

 

\- Согласен.

 

Джем на секунду замолчал, а затем произнес.

 

\- Я рад слышать твой голос, Магнус.

 

Если бы это был кто-то другой, столь резкая смена темы показалась бы плохо завуалированным намеком. Но на самом деле таким ненавязчивым способом Джем давал Магнусу возможность перейти к желаемой теме.

 

Он поджал под себя ноги.

 

\- Я не хотел тебя отвлекать или срывать рождение вашего с Уиллом музыкального волшебства, но поскольку я, кажется, и так уже сделал и то, и другое, перейду к причине звонка.

 

\- Уилл сейчас сказал бы что-нибудь по поводу того, что твое существование отвлекает само по себе, но моя способность сосредотачиваться развита куда лучше, поэтому, прошу тебя, продолжай.

 

\- Сегодня мы с Алеком занимались сексом. В первый раз.

 

Магнус застывшим взглядом окидывал сияющие огни даунтауна и ждал, пока Джем в полной мере осознает его слова и значение, которое он вложил в два этих простых предложения.

 

\- Он все еще скрывается, да?

 

\- Да, - подтвердил Магнус. – Я сейчас в съемной квартире на другом конце города от его отеля, потому что у их команды комендантский час перед играми. Мой вылет только утром, но мы не увидимся до возвращения в Нью-Йорк.

 

\- А ты уже по нему скучаешь, - заключил Джем.

 

\- Верно.

 

\- Но вместе с тем тебе больно.

 

Он не хотел чувствовать боль, но тем не менее чувствовал.

 

\- Да.

 

\- Расскажи мне о нем, - попросил Джем, в его голосе зазвенела горечь давно ушедших воспоминаний. – По чему ты скучаешь?

 

Магнус прерывисто вздохнул. Он помнил рассказы Тессы о ночах, когда Джем отталкивал их, слишком гордый, чтобы признаться в съедающем его страхе. Как она обнимала его, напоминала о поступках Уилла, доказывающих как сильно он любил их обоих. Как эти напоминания помогли им сократить разделяющую их пропасть, которую они так легкомысленно обошли, перейдя от друзей к любовникам.

 

Как Тесса старалась заверить его, что Уиллу нужно время и пространство, потому что его мир внезапно перевернулся с ног на голову – но это не означало, что тот меньше его любил.

 

\- Уилл все еще лупит по пианино, - спустя минуту сказал Джем, - Так что у меня вся ночь свободна, если ты просто хочешь помолчать.

 

\- Нет, - ответил Магнус.

 

Помолчать он мог и сам по себе. Магнус позвонил Джему, потому что нуждался не просто в слушателе, а в понимании. Ему было больно, и ее вызвала столь малая толика проведенного с Александром времени. У них было столько хорошего, ему стоило запомнить именно это.

 

\- Я с радостью расскажу тебе об Александре.

 

***

 

Телефон Алека оповестил о пришедшем от Джейса сообщении как раз, когда они поворачивали к отелю.

 

_Ты уже едешь обратно? Видел, что происходит?_

 

 _Да_ , набрал он в ответ. _На фотографиях там полно народу. Все на самом деле так?_

_Эмиль и Бэт сейчас у главного входа с несколькими рукиз. Веселятся от души. У служебного входа попроще._

 

Алек нахмурился. Подобные неожиданные сборы фанов всегда были коньком Джейса.

 

_Почему ты не с ними?_

_Инстинкт самосохранения._

_Ну, офигеть. Ты меня сейчас отлично успокоил, Капитан._

_Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что Тренер ничего не позволил бы, если бы все вышло из-под контроля._

 

Это не пришло Алеку в голову. Он нервничал и не мог больше думать ни о чем другом.

 

Машина остановилась у трехбашенного здания Омни, и ее сразу же окружили, по меньшей мере, двадцать человек. Он справится. Он справлялся с толпами и побольше.

 

Алек сделал глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду, и взглянул на телефон.

 

\- У меня есть только десять минут.

 

Роза кивнула.

 

\- Мы сократим время твоего пребывания там. Не выходи, пока я не открою дверь.

 

Роза встретилась с охраной отеля, подойдя к ним достаточно близко, чтобы никто больше не слышал их разговор. Стафф максимально расчистил дорогу, и Роза уверенно двинулась к двери машины со стороны Алека.

 

Он еще раз пригладил рукой волосы и вышел. Взял первую протянутую фотографию, слишком поздно понимая, что у него даже ручки с собой нет, но Роза снова выручила его, вкладывая шариковую ручку в его ладонь. Каждая фотовспышка заставляла задуматься, что именно попадает на пленку. Что именно, о чем он даже не подозревает, может выдать его времяпрепровождение этим вечером.

 

И был ли кто-то из находящихся здесь людей подослан Себастьяном.

 

Но на это переживание у него было слишком мало времени. Алек провел с фанатами несколько минут, а затем охрана объявила, что у него больше нет свободного времени и начала двигаться вместе с ним ко входу.

 

Алек оглянулся через плечо на Розу, но она уже садилась в машину. Поэтому первым делом, оказавшись в подсобке отеля, он отправил ей благодарственное сообщение. Ему представился начальник охраны, и Алек провел еще несколько минут подписывая автографы всей смене - тоже в качестве благодарности, и только потом смог пойти к лифтам. Конечно же, в лобби его ждал Гэрроуэй.

 

Тот глянул на часы.

 

\- Присоединишься к парням снаружи, пока я не загнал их обратно?

 

Алек не до конца понял, был ли тот серьезен или ломал комедию. Хотя это было неважно.

 

\- Нет, спасибо, Тренер. Я, эм…. не сегодня.

 

Гэрроуэй сощурился, окинув его внимательным взглядом - в уголках его губ затаилась усмешка - и жестко проговорил.

 

\- Выспись хорошенько, Лайтвуд.

 

Алек кивнул.

 

\- Спокойной ночи, Тренер.

 

Он поднялся на лифте на нужный этаж и ввалился в номер отеля, где нашел меряющего шагами комнату Джейса с телефоном в руке.

 

\- Алек вернулся. Напишу тебе завтра, ладно?

 

Было плохо слышно, потому что Джейс отвернулся, но голос в трубке показался Алеку знакомым.

 

Он сбросил ботинки.

 

\- Лидия?

 

Рот Джейса искривился, когда он повернулся обратно.

 

\- Да… и Клэри. Они решили сходить куда-нибудь после кикбоксинга.

 

Какая-то часть Алека должна была беспокоиться, не разболтал ли Джейс Клэри о том, где он сегодня был, но у него и так голова шла кругом.

 

\- У них все в порядке?

 

\- Эм, да. – Джейс кинул телефон на кровать и рухнул рядом. – Как прошел твой вечер?

 

Алек окинул взглядом номер, и его затопило чувством какого-то сюра. Телевизор был включен, по половине Джейса словно пронесся ураган, раскидавший остатки заказанной в номер еды и разворотивший кровать - половина Алека была идеально чистой, нетронутой, словно отутюженной. Все было, как и в каждый вечер перед выездной игрой, но на самом деле это было не так.

 

Алек расстегнул рубашку и потянулся к чемодану. В голову пришло лишь одно описание последние четырех часов.

 

\- Лучший _и_ худший вечер моей жизни.

 

\- У вас с Магнусом все хорошо?

 

Алек грустно улыбнулся, затем взял себя в руки и обернулся к Джейсу.

 

\- Он… он потрясающий.

 

Нужно было принять душ, но сама мысль о том, чтобы смыть с себя запах чужой туалетной воды, сводила с ума.

 

У него осталось так мало доказательств реальности этого вечера.

 

Он снял рубашку и зашвырнул в угол вместо того, чтобы повесить - оставил на полу снятые брюки и ногой откинул их в сторону. Его жизнь превратилась в хаос, почему бы не сделать окружающее пространство таким же?

 

Джейс кивнул.

 

\- Но?

 

\- Но я оставил его в каком-то лофте на другом конце города, словно он мой постыдный секрет, - выплюнул Алек, дергая себя за волосы на затылке. – Я просру эти отношения, Джейс. Я уже это делаю.

 

Лицо Джейса посуровело, он поднялся с кровати.

 

\- Он что-то тебе сказал?

 

Алек покачал головой, не удивленный желанием Джейса защитить его, и тем временем сам желая защитить Магнуса.

 

\- Нет. Конечно, нет. Он готов идти на жертвы.

 

Джейс моментально успокоился.

 

\- Хорошо. Значит позволь ему, – он поднял с пола рубашку и брюки Алека и повесил на свободные вешалки.

 

Алек принял их, не зная, что ответить.

 

\- Значит, эм… - на губах Джейса заиграла усмешка, и он кивнул на грудную клетку Алека. – Тебе перепало, да?

 

У того щеки сразу же зарделись красным. Большая часть вечера прошла как в тумане, но одну вещь он знал точно. Вечер был настолько хорош до самого конца – еще тридцать минут назад все было так замечательно, что от одной мысли о произошедшем у него по лицу расползалась улыбка, и он знал - для Джейса это будет достаточным подтверждением.

 

\- Я бы дал тебе пять, но поскольку в твоей бороде блестки, то кажется, я знаю, в каких местах побывали эти руки.

 

\- Заткнись, Джейс. – застонал Алек.

 

И обогнул его, чтобы повесить вешалки в шкаф.

 

\- Лично я жду не дождусь, чтобы увидеть, как это повлияет на твою завтрашнюю игру. Ну, знаешь, раз ты, наконец, воспользовался моим советом.

 

Алек фыркнул, пробормотал «спокойной ночи», и растянулся на кровати, зарываясь лицом в подушку.

 

К чертовой матери этот душ. Раз ему не дано провести ночь рядом с Магнусом, может, хоть так он проснется утром на переливающейся блестками простыне.

 

***

 

Магнус проснулся от громкого стука в дверь и с большим трудом смог приоткрыть глаза. Разговор с Джемом затянулся надолго – на дольше, чем он предполагал. Но благодаря ему, он хотя бы смог благополучно и крепко заснуть. Сощурившись, Магнус бросил взгляд на будильник рядом с кроватью, которому не дали слова, разбудив владельца в безбожно ранний час. Невоспитанный, настойчивый стук вновь разнесся по всему лофту.

 

Магнус влез в штаны и с грохотом распахнул входную дверь – за ней оказался слегка вспотевший и довольно ухмыляющийся левый нападающий Ангелов.

 

Магнус смерил его самым свирепым взглядом, который только мог изобразить в такую рань.

 

\- Ради наших будущих плодотворных рабочих отношений, я не стану повышать голос. И надеюсь ты вернешь любезность кратким объяснением, почему ты ломишься в мою дверь, когда еще даже не занялся рассвет?

 

\- Я и сам в шоке, что поднялся в эту долбанную рань, - ответил Джейс, - Умывайся, одевайся, пакуй вещи и поехали со мной.

 

\- И куда же ты решил со мной сбежать?

 

Джейс показал большим пальцем за свое плечо.

 

\- В наш отель.

 

\- Мистер Вэйланд, - фыркнул Магнус, - Я, конечно, понимаю, что обстоятельства прошлой ночи и мое нынешнее полуголое состояние, могли дать Вам превратное впечатление, что я как-то особенно отношусь к вип-клиентам, но, позвольте заверить, что это точно не так.

 

Джейс закатил глаза.

 

\- Расслабься уже, Магнус. Ты будешь моим агентом, и ты агент Алека. Оказаться в нашем отеле для деловой встречи перед игрой - совершенно обычная вещь.

 

Магнус замолчал. Взвесил его слова.

 

\- Это Александр попросил тебя приехать сюда?

 

\- Алек еще спит. И ненавидит себя за то, что ты остался здесь, а он не смог остаться с тобой.

 

Но если Алек еще спал…

 

\- Как ты узнал адрес?

 

\- Ну, Алеку стоит сменить пароль на телефоне на что-то посложнее, чем «Бейн».

 

Магнус даже не стал скрывать довольной улыбки.

 

\- Дай мне пять минут.

 

Ему не нравилось спешить по утрам, но желание увидеться с Алеком еще раз пересилило все. Магнус не мог избавиться от разочарования и боли обстоятельств, в которых развивались их с Алеком отношения, но Джем напомнил ему, что все это было временно. Что им необходимо было время отдельно друг от друга, чтобы осознать и принять свои чувства, и время вдвоем, чтобы напомнить себе - боль всегда означает что-то, ради чего стоит бороться.

 

Конечно, он хотел увидеть Алека. Он скучал по нему.

 

Магнус распахнул дверь шире, позволяя Джейсу зайти внутрь, и направился в сторону ванной.

 

\- Тут есть какие-нибудь поверхности, на которых мне безопасно сидеть? – прокричал ему Джейс из гостиной.

 

Магнус замер на середине умывания и прокричал ему так и напрашивающийся ответ.

 

\- Кажется, один из стульев за обеденным столом остался нетронутым, но я не могу вспомнить какой именно.

 

Когда, пять минут спустя, Магнус зашел в гостиную, Джейс со скрещенными руками стоял у окна, всматриваясь вдаль. Магнус проглотил улыбку – все-так Джейс приехал сюда по собственной воле и ради них с Алеком.

 

\- Готов?

 

Джейс обернулся к нему.

 

\- Я вызвал нам Убер до отеля. Машина уже ждет внизу.

 

Их Убером оказался почти развалившийся золотистый Приус, в котором сильно пахло сигаретами Кэмел и потом, а водителя звали Декстер. Магнус окинул его подозрительным взглядом, но не стал жаловаться вслух. Джейс вошел в роль Ханны Монтаны, надвинул бейсболку на глаза и всю поездку провел, уткнувшись в телефон. Магнус не стал жаловаться и по этому поводу.

 

Тот вез его к Алеку.

 

Они пересекли реку и въехали в даунтаун, почти не встретив на дороге машин. Открывавшийся перед отелем пейзаж кардинально отличался от вчерашних фотографий Розы. У главного входа и в лобби не было ни души, не считая ночного портье. Магнус оттащил Джейса в сторону, как только они дошли до лифтов.

 

\- Ты точно уверен, что это хорошая идея?

 

\- Даже если нет, я все равно бы это сделал, - Джейс вызвал лифт. – Но, да, все окей.

 

Магнус подождал, пока двери лифта закроются и снова заговорил.

 

\- Он был в порядке, когда вернулся?

 

Джейс скрестил руки на груди, не отводя взгляда от меняющихся на панели номеров этажей, пока  лифт был в движении.

 

\- Я же привез тебя сюда, да?

 

Это… это был не ответ. Магнус фыркнул.

 

\- Вы с Александром оба не жаворонки, - заметил он.

 

\- Не-а, - Джейс вышел из лифта, как только открылись двери, Магнусу пришлось поспевать за ним. И размышлять, будет ли Алек более рад его видеть.

 

Джейс вытащил из кармана карточку и открыл перед Магнусом дверь. Но прежде чем тот смог войти, Джейс остановил его.

 

\- Я пойду приму душ. Просто… - он смерил Магнуса сердитым взглядом, - постарайтесь не слишком шуметь?

 

Магнус невозмутимо улыбнулся в ответ.

 

\- Да пофигу, - пожал плечами Джейс, исчезая в ванной.

 

Магнус осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь, оставил чемодан у шкафа и пересек комнату. Алек был замотан в одеяло, как в кокон - одна нога торчала из-под простыней, вокруг плеч закрутился пододеяльник, открывающий только наполовину скрытое подушкой лицо.

 

Магнус присел на корточки перед кроватью, сердце заходилось в отчаянном стуке от трогательности вида.

 

Алек выглядел таким… умиротворенным. Магнусу не хотелось его будить.

 

И словно почувствовав его присутствие, Алек распахнул глаза, а на губах медленно появилась улыбка.

 

\- Привет.

 

Магнус сел на пол, облокачиваясь спиной о кровать Джейса.

 

\- Доброе утро, Александр.

 

\- «Доброе утро» мне нравится гораздо больше, чем «спокойной ночи», - сонно пробормотал Алек, последние несколько слов утонули в зевке.

 

\- Это утро было бы гораздо приятнее, если бы я был без одежды, как, кажется, ты сейчас.

 

Алек приподнял одеяло, давая Магнусу возможность убедиться в своей догадке.

 

\- Залезай.

 

Тот поднялся, снял пиджак и ботинки, и залез в кровать к Алеку. Прижался спиной к груди, и Алек закинул руку ему на талию, подтаскивая ближе.

 

Он зарылся лицом в шею Магнуса и оставил на коже поцелуй.

 

\- Так гораздо лучше.

 

Магнус переплел их пальцы и расслабился в его объятии.

 

\- Точно.

 

\- Успеешь со мной позавтракать?

 

\- У меня всегда есть для тебя время, Александр.

 

Алек прижал Магнуса крепче, практически выбивая из него дух, но тот и не подумал протестовать.

 

Затем он перевернул Магнуса на спину и навис над ним. И медленно улыбнулся.

 

\- Привет.

 

\- Ты это уже говорил, - отметил тот.

 

\- Знаю, но тогда я еще не проснулся. Не был уверен, что это не сон.

 

\- То есть ты признаешь, что я регулярно появляюсь в твоих снах?

 

\- У тебя слишком хорошее чувство юмора, чтобы… - Алек взглянул на часы. – Охренеть. Еще даже шести нет.

 

\- К сожалению, я более чем в курсе. Который сейчас час _и_ еще, что ты до сих пор меня не поцеловал.

 

\- Я даже зубы не почистил.

 

Магнус ухмыльнулся.

 

\- К счастью для тебя, я в точности знаю, в каких местах прошлым вечером побывал твой рот.

 

Алек порозовел и наклонился поцеловать Магнуса – кротко, чуть приоткрыв губы – но так, что закружилась голова. Разочарование прошлого вечера и проведенной в одиночестве ночи чуть рассеялось.

 

\- Не то, чтобы я возражал, вовсе нет, - начал Алек. – Но как ты тут оказался?

 

\- Твой сообщник отследил меня и сделал предложение, от которого я не смог отказаться. Он в душе…

 

Магнус был прерван резко включившейся и до децибел громкой музыкой.

 

\- Это что за хреновина? – простонал Алек, падая на кровать и с головой накрываясь одеялом.

 

Магнус повернулся и увидел его телефон, заряжающийся на прикроватной тумбочке. И расхохотался, осознавая, что играющей песней была GDFR _(прим. переводчика_ _Going_ _Down_ _For_ _Real_ _by_ _FloRida)_ , и звук исходил именно от телефона Алека.

 

\- Твой мобильный. Это твой рингтон?

 

\- Что? Нет, - пробубнил Алек, высовывая голову и одну руку из-под одеяла. – Давай его сюда.

 

Когда Магнус передал ему телефон, музыка затихла.

 

Алек забрал телефон и разблокировал экран.

 

\- Это Джейс звонил. Какого хрена?

 

Магнус сдержал смех. На этот раз. Еле-еле.

 

\- Ты уверен, что в твой телефон никто не влезал?

 

\- На моем долбанном рингтоне стоит эта песня, - пожаловался Алек, а затем до него дошли слова Магнуса, потому что его глаза удивленно округлились. – Джейс.

 

\- Видимо, тебе стоит сменить пароль с одной довольно редко встречающейся фамилии на что-то другое.

 

Алек залился краской, а телефон снова взорвался какофонией. Тот ответил на звонок, включив его на громкую связь.

 

\- Ну ты козел.

 

\- Я выхожу из ванной через две минуты, - ответил Джейс с другого конца провода. – Так что прекращайте, чтобы вы там не делали.

 

\- Магнус все еще полностью одет.

 

\- Это совершенно не меняет моей просьбы.

 

Алек хмыкнул.

 

\- Мы говорили о завтраке, Джейс.

 

\- Тогда закажи мне, как обычно.

 

\- Да, Капитан.

 

Алек сбросил звонок и вздохнул.

 

Он очаровательно злился, а выбранная Джейсом песня была совершенно неподобающей. Магнусу невероятно сильно нравилось начало его дня, даже несмотря на несусветную рань.

 

Он кивнул на красную отметину на горле Алека.

 

\- Значит… все происходит на самом деле?

 

Но Алек не смотрел на него. Его брови были сведены на переносице, и он тыкал пальцем в экран, попеременно вздыхая.

 

\- Блин. Я слишком хочу спать, чтобы решить, что поставить на рингтон, - Алек протянул Магнусу телефон, - Помоги, пожалуйста.

 

Тот поборол желание выбрать что-то столь же запоминающееся, и поставил одну из стандартных мелодий, отмечая заставку на экране - фотографию с ним самим, Максом и Алеком в баре в вечер после победы в первом круге плэй-офф.

 

\- Держи, - произнес он, пристраивая телефон обратно на тумбочку, - Избавлен от Флориды.

 

Алек фыркнул.

 

\- Спасибо. А сейчас, что бы ты хотел?

 

\- Тебя.

 

Тот улыбнулся.

 

\- На завтрак, Магнус.

 

Тот огладил рукой его бок.

 

\- Сардельку? Правда, думаю, она входит только в душевое меню.

 

Алек закатил глаза.

 

\- Я буду вегетарианский омлет.

 

\- Заказывай два.

 

Алек выбрался из постели и пересек комнату, подходя к телефону. Магнус с вожделением обласкал взглядом его фигуру в одних боксерах – одна рука на бедре, другая держит телефон, напряженные бицепсы – и он заказывает завтрак хриплым со сна голосом. Магнус завелся с пол-оборота.

 

Джейс на пробу высунул голову из ванной и немедленно заметил, куда направлен взгляд Магнуса.

 

\- Блин. Так и знал, что провел там недостаточно времени.

 

Магнус драматично закатил глаза и встал с кровати.

 

\- Могу я воспользоваться ванной? Утром пришлось собираться в большой спешке.

 

\- Ради бога.

 

Он окинул Алека еще одним взглядом, и открыл чемодан. Магнус мог сколько угодно наслаждаться красотой его тела, но именно искренняя радость Алека от присутствия Магнуса здесь смыла остатки былого разочарования прочь.

 

Дальше идти рука об руку будет также нелегко – и без сомнения им придется пережить еще много разочарований – но его разговор с Джемом привел к единственному выводу.

 

Алек стоил того, чтобы за него бороться.

 

***

 

Алек надел спортивки и бросил взгляд на дверь ванной, убеждаясь, что она все еще закрыта.

 

\- Спасибо.

 

Джейс ткнул в него пальцем.

 

\- Ты назвал меня козлом.

 

\- Ты это заслужил, - парировал Алек.

 

Он залез в телефон и написал Розе, что им с Картер не нужно забирать Магнуса, а затем снова сосредоточился на Джейсе.

 

\- И поскольку этой песни у меня на телефоне не было, в следующем месяце я еще и получу от айтьюнс списание со своей кредитки?

 

\- Ага, - без капли сожаления ответил Джейс, - Надо расширять свои музыкальные горизонты.

 

Алек вытащил из сумки ангельскую кофту, надевая.

 

\- Чем тебе Линкин Парк не нравится?

 

\- Я начинаю думать, что ты неравнодушен к Честеру Беннингтону.

 

Алек покачал головой.

 

\- К Майку Шиноде.

 

Джейс фыркнул, рухнув на стул.

 

\- Да, это многое объясняет.

 

Магнус говорил, что ему нравятся темные волосы и глубокие глаза. Несмотря на свою длительную влюбленность в Джейса, предпочтения Алека сместились в том же направлении. Может, Магнус и не нравился ему, когда они только познакомились, но еще тогда не заметить его привлекательности он не мог.

 

Алек сел на край кровати Джейса.

 

\- Ты знаешь, в нашу с Магнусом первую встречу я снимался для рекламы туалетной воды, и возненавидел его так сильно, что мог думать только о том, как бы ты запулил шайбу в его миловидное личико.

 

\- Ты *банулся, бро, - прокомментировал Джейс.

 

Алек не стал спорить.

 

\- Я был полным идиотом.

 

\- Тебе было нелегко, – заметил Джейс.

 

\- Сейчас не легче, - нахмурился Алек, - Просто… по-другому.

 

Тогда казалось, что оказываемая ему поддержка других людей – само собой разумеющаяся вещь. Он был слишком отрешен от внешнего мира. Слишком отрешен от _самого себя_.

 

Приняв Магнуса в свою жизнь, он изменил все.

 

Джейс взял с тумбочки телефон и покрутил его в руках.

 

\- Вы с Магнусом… Это здорово.

 

\- Это вопрос?

 

\- Неа.

 

Алек улыбнулся. Одобрение Джейса было ему не нужно, но много значило.

 

\- Да. Здорово.

 

Раздался стук в дверь, и Джейс поднялся, чтобы открыть, по пути взлохмачивая Алеку волосы.

 

\- Тогда я помогу тебе все не похерить.

 

Алек усмехнулся, и Джейс впустил внутрь рум сервис.

 

Он вкатил тележку с едой в номер, и Алек встал, чтобы помочь ему. Джейс подписал чек и закрыл дверь, выворачивая блокировку в другую сторону и оставляя ее приоткрытой. Так он делал каждое утро, когда они были на выезде, давая всей команде понять, что они в любое время могут прийти и поговорить с ним.

 

Но для Алека открытая дверь означала, что он больше не может обсуждать с Джейсом все, что хочет.

 

Пусть Магнус и был здесь, сейчас Алек должен был сосредоточиться только на хоккее.  Он захрустел шеей и взял три чашки, наливая в каждую кофе.

 

Черный Джейсу.

 

Черный с сахаром себе.

 

А в третью - три четверти кофе, а остальное сливки и сахар, потому что Магнус любил кофе именно таким.

 

\- Завтрак прибыл, Магнус, - крикнул Джейс, проходя мимо ванной.

 

Он подхватил с тележки чашку и сел обратно на стул.

 

\- Как думаешь, нам обойти Элдертри?

 

На тележке стояло три тарелки с завтраком. Магнус был в их номере. А Джейс обсуждал стратегию игры, будто это было самое что ни на есть обычное утро перед игрой.

 

Две части его жизни пока не слились в одну, но этот момент был близок.

 

Алек улыбнулся и взял свою чашку.

 

И, возможно, только возможно, он начинал видеть, каким станет его будущее.

 

***

Магнус еще раз проверил подводку на глазах, застегнул свой чемодан и вышел в комнату.

 

Джейс, сидя за столом, был полностью поглощен содержимым своей тарелки, а Алек устроился на краю его кровати. Магнус присел рядом, и тот снял крышку с его тарелки, не прерывая обсуждения стратегии игры с Джейсом.

 

Алек вел себя ровно, без каких-либо фамильярностей, и Магнус с уважением отнесся к его решению. Они затянули его в свой разговор, объясняя все слэнговые и игровые значения, поэтому Магнус практически не чувствовал себя потерянным. Он хотел дать лидерам команды начать свой день, как они привыкли. И это был взгляд на жизнь Алека совсем с другой стороны, для большинства агентов и ни для кого из фанатов она была недоступна.

 

Когда завтрак подходил к концу, а Алек доливал кофе в чашку Магнуса, раздался стук в дверь.

 

\- Открыто, - крикнул Джейс.

 

В дверь вошел тренер Гэрроуэй в тренировочном костюме и прочей атрибутике Ангелов – примерно так же он был одет в их первую встречу с Магнусом на арене.

 

\- Тренер, это Магнус Бейн, - представил их Джейс, поднимаясь, - Агент Алека. Чуть позже станет и моим агентом.

 

Магнус встал пожать ему руку и почувствовал, что Алек встал рядом с ним.

 

\- Мы встречались на арене.

 

Тренер Гэрроуэй внезапно замялся.

 

\- Вы же знаете Джослин Фрэй?

 

Это имя Магнус никак не ожидал сегодня услышать, тем более из уст профессионального хоккейного тренера. Он бросил короткий взгляд на Алека, прежде чем ответить. Тот выглядел столь же удивленным.

 

\- Верно. И по Вашему вопросу понимаю, что Вы тоже.

 

\- Вообще мы встречались. Вы и я… несколько лет назад, на одной из первых выставок Джослин.

 

\- Прошу прощения, что не помню. Вы с ней друзья?

 

Гэрроуэй помрачнел.

 

\- Это… нет.

 

И резко развернулся.

 

\- Вы нужны мне в лобби через пять минут. Вначале поедем на тренировку. Приятно было увидеться снова, Магнус.

 

\- Взаимно.

 

Джейс выбросил салфетку в корзину и подхватил свою сумку.

 

\- Встретимся внизу Алек. Удачи сегодня, Магнус.

 

\- Она мне не нужна, - уверенно ответил тот.

 

Джейс хлопнул его по спине.

 

\- Знаю.

 

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Магнус повернулся и заключил Алека в объятия, коротко целуя.

 

\- Увидимся в пятницу вечером, да? - спросил Алек.

 

Магнус кивнул. Он станет считать часы.

 

\- Я оставлю дверь открытой.

 

***

 

Алек сел на скамейку, отпил воды, переводя дух, и вытащил из сумки телефон, пока Кайл встал на ворота. Магнус вылетел домой час назад и должен был быть вне доступа еще около трех, но Алек видел приходящие уведомления.

 

Он не проверял _Забей мне_ уже несколько дней, и, кажется, сейчас почти все были онлайн - экран его телефона горел лавиной сообщений. Любопытство пересилило, и Алек открыл приложение, просматривая переписку. Пролистал старые сообщения и нашел начало сегодняшней.

 

 

 _frayedknot_ : Так, кто еще состоит в трехстах тысячах подписчиках Твиттера Алека?

 

 _lightwoodsaves_ : Поверить не могу, что он украл мой ник.

 

 _thislightwoodscores_ : «Я» украла твой ник, Макс. Ему нужно было что-то более ходовое.

 

 _lightwoodsaves_ : Ты должна мне процент!

 

 _thislightwoodscores_ : Заплачу пивом.

 

 _lightwoodsaves_ : Договорились.

 

 _badumtess_ : Алек, ты тут? У меня сегодня репетиция, поэтому я не смогу пойти на мюзикл, но технически буду на Бродвее. Вот, думаю, будет ли этого достаточно или мне стоит отправить на шоу Уилла с Джемом.

 

 

Алеку не хотелось комментировать обсуждения бешенного фолловерства своего Триттера, но Тессе ответить стоило.

 

 

 _mustacheyouaquestion_ : Я здесь. Ты все лучше меня знаешь. Так что отдаю решение на твой откуп.

 

 

Переписка возобновилась, все начали обсуждать оба варианта и строить планы на вечер. А затем…

 

 

 _badumtess_ : Стоп, а почему Магнус молчит? У него всегда полно идей.

 

 

\- Лайтвуд, через пять минут возвращайся на лед, - крикнул ему тренер с другого конца арены.

 

 Алек кивнул, давая ему понять, что слышал, и набрал короткий ответ.

 

 

 

 _mustacheyouaquestion_ : Он в самолете.

 

 _frayedknot_ : Что? Он же уже должен быть в ЛА…

 

 

_Черт._

 

 

 _badumtess_ : Он был в аэропорту, когда я вчера с ним говорила. Ждал посадки на рейс.

 

 _frayedknot_ : Я тоже больше с ним не разговаривала. Алек, где он?

 

 

Тот уставился в экран, пытаясь придумать ответ.

 

 

 _frayedknot_ : Ты в курсе, что мы видим твой онлайн статус, да, Алек?

 

 _lightwoodsaves_ : О-оу. Технологический фейл, большой брат.

 

 

_Вот дерьмо._

 

 

 _thislightwoodscores_ : Я сейчас же звоню тебе, Алек.

 

 _hanyolo_ : Берегись. Иззи сегодня на шпильках, как у Черной Вдовы.

 

 

Алек заблокировал экран и закинул телефон обратно в сумку. Ему в любом случае придется ответить Иззи, но не было разницы, сейчас или потом. Он здорово наебал сам себя.

 

Алек почувствовал, как по лицу расползается улыбка.

 

Слово было подходящим, а его корень отражал саму суть вчерашнего вечера. Алек ждал еще много-много таких вечеров впереди.

 

Неважно, как сильно Иззи будет на него кричать. Он нуждался в Магнусе, поэтому попросил его приехать. Сестре придется как-то смириться с реальностью, в которой они с Магнусом были вместе.

 

Потому что в ближайшем будущем это не изменится.

 

***

 

Магнус сидел в приемной агентства «Талантливые Артисты и Атлеты», стараясь ничем не выдать неловкости, которую ощущал. После приземления в Лос-Анджелесе он получил от Алека сообщение - тот предупреждал его, что Иззи в курсе Питтсбурга. Пусть Магнус не ждал от этой ситуации никаких необратимых последствий, новость все равно выбила его из колеи. И то, что его весьма невежливо и уже довольно долго заставляли ждать, не способствовало успокоению.

 

Из-за смены билета в последний момент Магнус провел четыре часа в неудобном кресле самолета, еще час в очередном отвратительно-подозрительном варианте Убера, где его трясло, словно он ехал на лошади, а не на Приусе, а теперь он уже полчаса сидел на белой пластмассовой скамейке, которая явно должна была служить деталью современного декора, но лишь заставляла болеть задницу.

 

И кто вообще придумал название «Талантливые Артисты и Атлеты»? Они реально называли себя ТАА? Или по-хипстерски ТА&А с нарочитым указанием амперсанда, дабы продемонстрировать уровень их креативности?

 

Неудивительно, что Джейс хотел сменить агентство.

 

Магнус принюхался. Чихнул. Положил ногу на ногу, потом разъединил их. Уже хотел подойти на ресепшн и потребовать принять его, как, наконец, к нему подошли. У приблизившегося мужчины кожа отливала оранжевым, что явно свидетельствовало о переусердствовании автозагаром, а на лбу выступил пот.

 

\- Магнус Бейн?

 

Магнус подготовился к встрече, поэтому сразу же понял, что перед ним не агент Джейса.

 

\- Это я.

 

\- Меня зовут Рональд, я юрист ТА&А, - он протянул Магнусу визитку, на которой зачем-то были нарисованы цветочки, и обвел рукой приемную. – Прошу прощения, что заставил Вас ждать. Давайте обсудим все в переговорной.

 

Магнус двинулся за Рональдом - глухое раздражение перетекло в настороженность, когда они прошли мимо приемной и опен-спейса - люди шныряли там из кабинки в кабинку, подобно вспугнутому косяку морской сельди.

 

Рональд проводил его в одну из комнат и закрыл за ними дверь, плюхаясь в кресло.

 

Магнусу присесть не предложили, но при знакомстве Рональд не удосужился и обменяться рукопожатием. Похоже, их службе корпоративной этики следовало взять несколько уроков такта и манер. Магнус обогнул кресло напротив Рональда и присел сам.

 

\- Я сразу перейду к делу, - начал тот, рукавом отирая пот над верхней губой, - Джереми больше у нас не работает.

 

Что же, эта новость хоть как-то объясняла творящийся снаружи хаос. Время от времени в каждом подобном агентстве начинался период текучки, особенно когда внутри компании перераспределялись приоритеты.

 

\- Полагаю, это был незапланированный уход.

 

Рональд откинулся в кресле и вздохнул.

 

\- Мы надеялись, что этот…. скандал не достигнет прессы, но сегодня утром сюжет уже показали по TMZ. Сейчас новость распространилась повсюду – у Джереми была связь с одним клиентов, тот состоял в браке.

 

Магнус побелел. Сглотнул вязкий комок в задрожавшем горле.

 

\- Это весьма… злополучно, - выдавил он.

 

Еще два дня назад практически то же самое было выдвинуто против Магнуса и Алека – но тогда он смог опровергнуть обвинение. Магнус сидел напротив Имоджен, смотрел ей в глаза и развенчивал сплетни с помощью правды.

 

Сейчас это уже было бы невозможно.

 

Какой же скандал разразился в ТА&А?

 

\- Злополучно? – сдавленно засмеялся Рональд, - Да это полная задница.

 

Сердце Магнуса гулко стучало в груди, ладони покрылись холодным потом.

 

\- В общем, - продолжил Рональд, даже не подозревая о внутренней панике Магнуса, - его ассистент сообщил, что вы обсуждали трансфер Джейса Вэйланда. Я просмотрел его контракт, до скандала мы ничем не могли удержать его, раз мистер Вэйланд решил нас покинуть. Но сейчас? Наша репутация под большим ударом. Полагаю, вы приехали предложить нам что-то для беспроблемного трансфера?

 

Магнус постарался откинуть все мысли в сторону и вернуться к цели их встречи. Думать об Алеке сейчас было непозволительно, он находился здесь ради Джейса.

 

Джейса Вэйланда. Лучшего друга Алека. Который сегодня утром появился на его пороге, чтобы отвезти в их отель, потому Магнус и Алек…. Алек не был женат, но в любом случае, если дефиницировать беспристрастно, они состояли в связи.

 

\- Верно, - наконец, произнес Магнус, дрожащими руками протягивая ему привезенную с собой папку с документами.

 

Но Рональд от нее отмахнулся.

 

\- Я приму все, что предложите. Мы сейчас больше переживаем за наших текущих клиентов. Разразится гигантская пиар-шумиха. Прошу прощения, что Вам пришлось проделать такой путь впустую.

 

Магнус подтолкнул к нему файл, желая поскорее завершить встречу. Ему нужно было уйти отсюда как можно быстрее.

 

\- Если Вы можете просмотреть и подписать эти документы, поездка окупится.

 

В голове плыло. Неужели все происходило на самом деле?

 

\- Не проблема, - Рональд открыл папку, просматривая первые несколько страниц. – Меня не оставляет чувство, что это не последний трансфер, который я в ближайшее время подпишу. В этом городе столько красивых людей, а парень решил засунуть свой член не в того.

 

Магнус поморщился от неотесанности собеседника. На языке так и вертелся вопрос, который он изо всех сил старался подавить, но тот выскользнул из его рта прежде, чем он смог остановиться.

 

\- Это был мужчина или женщина? Этот клиент?

 

\- Женщина, слава богу. Шоу-бизнесу гей-скандал был бы нипочем, но спорт?

 

Рональд сопроводил свою досаду омерзительным смешком.

 

\- Слишком много тестостерона, - бездумно ответил Магнус. Собственный голос звучал, словно со стороны. Слишком спокойно. Отстраненно.

 

\- Политика и спорт – последние оплоты власти гетеросексуальных, белых мужчин, - Рональд смерил Магнус взглядом. – Без обид.

 

По венам огнем рванул адреналин. Захлестнувшая ярость выдернула его из аквариума мыслей и чувств, возвращая в реальность. Магнус был в бешенстве.

 

\- Могу я еще раз взглянуть на бумаги?

 

Рональд протянул ему папку, и Магнус принял ее, раскрывая и по отдельности разрывая каждую страницу. Звук рвущейся бумаги наполнял его удовлетворением.

 

\- Что Вы делаете? – зачастил Рональд.

 

\- Вы же сами сказали, - бесстрастно произнес Магнус, - Вы ничего не можете сделать, чтобы удержать Джейса Вэйланда в агентстве. Поэтому мы ничего не будем платить за его трансфер.

 

\- Но… у нас было джентльменское соглашение.

 

Магнус поднялся, оставляя порванные в клочья бумаги на столе.

 

\- Полагаю, для этого оба должны быть джентльменами. Не нужно меня провожать.

 

Когда Магнус пересекал лобби, его трясло уже всерьез, но он заставил себя идти вперед, толкнуть двери и оказаться на окутанной зноем и смогом улице. Он добрался до ближайшей кофейни на углу и рухнул на один из стульев, вытаскивая телефон. Через секунду гугл выдал ему тысячу статей на одну и ту же тему.

 

Карьера бывшего агента Джейса была окончена. ТА&А на куски разрывали в прессе. Одна из звезд женского тенниса объявила о выходе из следующего турнира по причине здоровья и потеряла два крупных рекламных контракта из-за соображений морали…

 

У них с Алеком была другая ситуация, попытался успокоить себя Магнус. Женщина была замужем. Все прочитанные статьи указывали именно на тайную связь, а не на отношения.

 

Но они с Алеком тоже не встречались официально.

 

Принудительный каминг-аут спортсмена-гомосексуала на пике карьеры?

 

Магнус с самого начала трезво оценивал все последствия их с Алеком отношений. Он обсуждал худшие из сценариев с Изабель. И с Алеком. Но воочию увиденный крах… внушал ему ужас.

 

Нет, такое развитие событий им с Алеком не грозит.

 

Если о них узнают, все будет куда хуже.

 

***

 

_Ночь третьей игры._

_(Подсчет игр – Один : Один)_

 

Магнус летел обратно в Нью-Йорк, поэтому их обычная переписка перед игрой получилась довольно короткой и к тому же состоялась задолго до ее начала. Никого из семьи Алека сегодня на арене не было. Но, тем не менее, он вышел на лед с улыбкой, хотя обычно распугивал всех угрюмой гримасой.

 

Сегодня честь выводить команду на лед получил Сантьяго – а лидер следующей игры пока был окутан тайной, ведь Гэрроуэй утверждал, что получить ее сможет только тот, кто заставит его улыбаться весь матч.

 

Первое звено подхватило яростный ритм игры Пингвинов и тут же повысило ставки, своим настроем превратив их игру в слабое подобие нападения. Ангелы сегодня двигались легко, и это напомнило Алеку зимние отборочные на замерзших прудах. Незамутненную чистую радость от выхода на лед после занятий вместе с лучшими друзьями.

 

Меньше чем за минуту до конца второго периода Джейс проехал мимо него, сияя ямочками на щеках.

 

\- Еще один сухарь?

 

Алек даже не смог прикрикнуть на него за произнесенные вслух слова – табло говорило само за себя. Ангелы вели в счете три-ноль, а до конца игры оставался всего один период.

 

Джейс подмигнул ему.

 

\- Хорошо ты вчера подзарядился.

 

Алек фыркнул и покачал головой.

 

Он получил настоящую головомойку от Иззи за Магнуса и Питтсбург, а Джейс подкалывал его каждые пять минут, но Алеку было плевать.

 

Сегодня он играл безупречно, и возможно, только возможно, это было как-то связано с Магнусом Бейном.

 

***

 

Магнус откинулся в кресле первого класса и постарался расслабиться.

 

В полетах он всегда старался полностью отключаться. Большинство авиакомпаний предоставляли вай-фай на борту, но он оставлял дома даже Киндл-читалку, коротая время с книгой или играющей в наушниках музыкой.

 

Телефон во время полета всегда находился в авиарежиме. Магнус твердой границей отчерчивал прочь постоянную, неослабевающую востребованность, которую несла его работа, пытаясь избежать перегрузок. Но сегодня…

 

Сегодня, пока он был в воздухе, Алек играл.

 

Он заткнул голос в голове нашептывающий, что онлайн ему хочется быть не только лишь ради игры, что были и другие причины, что идея была плохой - и подключился к вай-фаю.

 

Магнус проверил счет, просмотрел статистику и интересные моменты игры, которые из-за медленного соединения загружались дольше, чем длились. Удовлетворившись, что Ангелы держали игру под контролем, Магнус уже хотел вернуть телефон обратно в авиарежим и завис над нужной кнопкой. Вместо этого он открыл браузер и обновил последний запрос в поисковике.

 

Прошло лишь несколько часов с тех пор, как он покинул головной офис ТА&А, но за это время ситуация только ухудшилась.

 

Все задействованные в известной компании агенты оказались под прицелом прессы, слухами о многочисленных нарушениях профессиональной этики обросли уже люди самого высокого уровня. Писали даже о директоре агентства, который был в курсе нарушений, но попытался их скрыть. Компания терпела крах. Горела в огне самоуничтожения. Если ТА&А не выдержит давления, сотни людей потеряют работу и все их клиенты понесут потери - не один только замешанный в скандале человек.

 

И все из-за того – как грубо выразился Рональд – что один агент засунул свой член не в того человека.

 

Магнус поморщился – даже мысленно фраза звучала ужасно.

 

В словах Алека была доля правды. Чувства Магнуса к нему не были неправильными. Он никогда в жизни не ощущал что-то, казавшееся настолько верным.

 

Но не все были с этим согласны.

 

Магнус прокрутил сообщения, пролистывая переписку с Алеком, и открывая последнее сообщение Имоджен – отправленное перед тем, как он вошел в Оранжерею. С того момента прошло двадцать четыре часа, но за это время мир Магнуса необратимо изменился.

 

Сидя в самолете, который нес его обратно домой, он написал ей. _Джейс теперь с ИЕ. Я расторг нашу договоренность об отчислении ТА &А процента за следующий его контракт._

 

Ответ пришел через минуту. _Отлично. Наша команда уже работает над привлечением клиентов ТА &А, желающих сменить агентство._

 

Имоджен была акулой бизнеса, а сейчас в море пиара отчетливо запахло кровью.

 

Внутри дернуло беспокойством. Он напечатал ответ, которого от него несомненно ожидали. _Чем я могу помочь?_

 

 _Я позвоню завтра_ , ответила она.

 

Магнус ждал продолжения. Страх прокрался по его коже, мурашками поднимая волоски на руках.

 

Пусть Имоджен и не знала, где или как он провел прошлую ночь, но четко осознавала возможность их с Алеком отношений. И пусть она предлагала свою поддержку, но никогда не поставила бы компанию под удар ради одного человека. Или одного клиента.

 

Она не ставила перед ним новых задач – хотя ранее была так решительно настроена на его работу по привлечению клиентов в Агентство – и это настораживало.

 

Больше сообщений не приходило.

 

Магнус закрыл глаза и обмяк на своем сидении.

 

Он вспомнил день, когда Себастьян впервые угрожал Алеку, и подумал, что в этот момент они стояли на перепутье, но оно было лишь началом, предостережением грядущей настоящей опасности.

 

Все принятые решения приблизили его к Алеку, но шли в разлад с обещанием никогда не предавать его доверие, защищать его. И Магнус больше не мог притворяться, что эти два пути уже или когда-нибудь сольются воедино.

 

Крутые дороги, по которым он сейчас следовал, расходились. Близился час, когда Магнус должен был выбрать – принять твердое решение. И неважно, какой сценарий он бы избрал, впереди была лишь боль.

 

Он не знал, какой путь выбрать.

 

***

 

\- Готов признать, что я был прав, бро? – с полной триумфа улыбкой произнес Джейс, когда финальная сирена обозначила конец игры и победу Ангелов со счетом четыре-ноль.

 

\- Не-а, - хмыкнул в ответ Алек.

 

Он поднял решетку на маске вверх и плечом к плечу с Джейсом покатил к туннелю.

 

Тот ухмыльнулся и затормозил их, чтобы дождаться всю команду и вместе с ними двинуться в раздевалку.

 

\- Кажется, пора ввести новое суеверие.

 

Алек задержался, окидывая взглядом арену соперников. От стен отражался расстроенный фанатский гул, но он ощущал лишь прилив сил.

 

\- Мы выиграли не только благодаря мне.

 

Джейс стукнул шлемом о его маску, притягивая того к себе за шею.

 

\- Серьезно? Ну, уверен, Магнус не станет возражать.

 

Алек не сдержал улыбки.

 

\- Посмотрим.

 

Ангелы вели в серии на одно очко.

 

Если проведённое с Магнусом время помогало ему так хорошо играть, то их назначенная на вечер встреча скоро станет его любимым суеверием.

 

***

 

Магнус открыл дверь в свою квартиру и ради Катарины выдавил из себя самую радостную улыбку, которую только смог.

 

\- Добрый вечер, Кэт и кот.

 

Председатель валялся на спинке, расположившись между ее ног, а Катарина чесала его по животу.

 

\- Сколько бы я не слышала эту шутку, она так и не стала смешной, Магнус.

 

Тот фыркнул и толкнул чемодан в сторону спальни. Распакует его позже. И разумно, по-взрослому вести себя тоже будет позже. Сейчас ему нужен был душ. Удобные домашние штаны. И выпить. Необязательно в таком порядке.

 

\- Как ты баловала его на этот раз? – бросил Магнус через плечо, подходя к бару.

 

\- Председатель любит сибас, - проворковала Катарина.

 

Магнус хмыкнул. Наполняя стакан скотчем.

 

\- Ну, конечно же.

 

Катарина на мгновение замолчала.

 

\- Мне кажется, Алек оставил тебе подарок, когда был здесь.

 

Магнус оперся рукой о бар и прижался лбом к дверце. Последние четыре часа он провел, стараясь не думать об Алеке, и тем не менее все эти четыре часа думал лишь о нем. Ангелы выиграли. Алек заработал второй сухарь в этой серии, третий в постсезонье. Присланная Джейсом фотография стала первым, что Магнус получил, приземлившись в Нью-Йорке.

 

Алек с закинутой на плечо Джейса рукой. С широкой улыбкой на лице, морщинками в уголках глаз. Рубашка слегка распахнута на груди, достаточно, чтобы чуть обнажить красную отметину на горле.

 

 _Облегчаем работу нашего агента_ , гласила подпись.

 

Он слышал, как Катарина заерзала на диване.

 

\- Магнус?

 

Он ответил на ее невысказанный вопрос.

 

\- Неделя была утомительной.

 

Он поднес стакан к губам, но от резкого запаха алкоголя стало лишь дурно. Он не найдет ответ на дне стакана, неважно, насколько сильным было желание.

 

Магнус вылил содержимое в раковину и присоединился к Катарине. Аккуратно сложенная кофта Алека лежала на гранитной поверхности, сверху примостился конверт.

 

Магнус старательно игнорировал напоминание о присутствии Алека в своей квартире.

 

\- Я пропустил что-то еще?

 

\- Нет. Вот твоя почта и газета, - мягко рассмеялась Катарина, - Я и не знала, что кто-то еще читает печатные издания.

 

Магнус повернул газету обратной стороной. Она была обвязана красной лентой с бантом, вверху знакомым жирным шрифтом была напечатано ее название – Пост.

 

\- Я тоже, - ответил Магнус, - Я подписан на нее онлайн, не на печатную версию.

 

\- Но тем не менее она была перед твоей дверью сегодня, когда я пришла.

 

Магнус нахмурился и развернул ее, замечая между страницами желтый стикер. Он раскрыл газету на нужной странице и застыл, увидев фото Алека… перед своим домом.

 

_Среди труб Бруклина?_

_Ходят слухи, что Алек Лайтвуд, перспективный вратарь Нью-Йоркских Ангелов Смерти, скоро снова вернется к холостяцкой жизни. Вечером, накануне последней домашней игры Ангелов, он был замечен входящим в апартаменты в Бруклине и не покидал их до следующего утра. Меньше недели назад он посетил мероприятие Гэллант со светской львицей с Манхэттена и адвокатом_ _NBC Лидией Бранвелл, но, принимая во внимание его ночной переезд из Грэмерси в Бруклин, кажется, у потрясающей пары не все так гладко…_

 

Магнус сглотнул образовавшийся в горле комок. Резко взметнулся со стула, пока не подогнулись колени.

 

\- Что случилось? – тихо спросила Катарина.

 

Магнус протянул ей газету и взялся за телефон.

 

Он думал, что их следующий разговор с Иззи станет отстранённо вежливым и немного неловким, но не… таким.

 

\- Магнус. Слава богу, - произнесла Иззи, подняв трубку, - Я никак не могла вспомнить, во сколько ты прилетаешь.

 

Магнус провел ладонью по лицу. Смотрел, как лицо Катарины тревожно преображается, пока она читала статью.

 

\- Изабель, прошу, скажи, что заметка в Пост – твоих рук дело.

 

\- Нет. Не моих. Как только вышел выпуск, я сразу же бросилась в дело, пытаюсь узнать источник.

 

\- Мы оба знаем, кто это был… - Внутри его трясло. Ломало. – Себастьян сделал свой ход.

 

Иззи вздохнула.

 

\- Думаю, ты прав. Заметка пока появилась только в Пост, но я держу руку на пульсе.

 

\- Я позвоню завтра, чтобы мы могли откорректировать план, Изабель.

 

\- Выспись хорошенько.

 

Магнус сбросил звонок и отложил телефон на стойку.

 

Этой ночью он не сможет сомкнуть глаз.

 

Катарина закрыла газету и выбросила ее в мусор.

 

\- Хочешь поговорить о том, что происходит?

 

У Магнуса сдавило горло.

 

\- Нет.

 

Он посмотрел на лежащую на стойке кофту. Магнус попросил надеть ее, чтобы та снова стала носить запах Алека. Еще несколько дней назад все было так просто. Двусмысленная шутка, остроумный ответ. Безобидный флирт.

 

Магнус придвинул кофту к себе.

 

\- Магнус, - предостерегающе произнесла Катарина, -  У тебя такой взгляд. Не натвори глупостей.

 

Тот взял конверт, вынимая из него записку Алека.

 

 

_Я пару раз в ней отжался. Надеюсь, поможет._

_\- Алек._

 

 

По всем меркам записка должна была вызвать на его лице дурацкую влюбленную улыбку. Но все, о чем он мог думать, это замотанный в одеяло Алек, спящий в отеле Питтсбурга. Умиротворенный. Он открыл глаза и, завидев Магнуса, медленно улыбнулся.

 

Все его поступки лишь вредили Алеку.

 

Магнус поднял на Катарину взгляд.

 

\- Я не буду делать глупостей. Я собираюсь защитить его, Кэт. Что бы ни потребовалось.

 

Катарина нахмурилась.

 

\- А как же ты?

 

На этот вопрос у него пока не было ответа.

 

\- Спасибо, что присмотрела за Председателем.

 

Катарина покачала головой, локоны ее волос колыхнулись в такт. Он знал, она хотела сказать что-то еще, но колебалась лишь несколько секунд, а затем приблизилась и просто поцеловала в щеку.

 

\- Я всегда рядом, если нужна. Береги себя, Магнус.

 

Дверь за ней захлопнулась, он слышал, как в замке поворачивается ключ, оставляя его одного.

 

Магнус так и не тронул кофту Алека на стойке и устало добрел до спальни, под гнетом накатившего измождения падая на кровать. Через мгновение он понял, что это было ошибкой.

 

Простыни пахли Алеком.

 

Магнус свернулся калачиком и зажмурился, пытаясь справиться с растущим под веками давлением.

 

Если он во всем подводил Алека, как же он мог позаботиться о себе?

 

***

 

_Вечер четвертой игры_

_(Подсчет серии – Ангелы ведут со счетом 2-1)_

 

                                                                                  

Сидя на скамейке в гостевой раздевалке пока не одетый в форму, Алек пролистывал сообщения в телефоне, дергая коленом.

 

Он получил обычные пожелания от Клэри и Саймона, дополненные фотографиями и смешными подписями.

 

Сообщение Макса было на удивление вялым и вообще единственным за весь сегодняшний день. Честно говоря, он ждал подобного от Иззи, что и получил – она все еще была зла на него из-за Магнуса и Питтсбург.

 

Телефон молчал, и тишина ела Алека поедом.

 

Магнус был занят весь день, потонув в телефонных звонках и переговорах, поэтому они обменялись лишь несколькими сообщениями и ни разу не разговаривали. Такие дни бывали и раньше, когда работа захлестывала с головой, но даже это меркло в ожидании сегодняшнего совместного вечера…

 

Но Алеку все равно было неспокойно.

 

Он нахмурился и посмотрел на Джейса.

 

\- Ты говорил с Магнусом?

 

Тот снял с вешалки свою джерси и залез в ворот головой, избегая встречаться с Алеком взглядом.

 

\- Он прислал сообщение, что мой новый контракт с ИЕ можно будет подписать на следующей неделе.

 

Алек поскреб бороду. Попытался словами охарактеризовать тянущее в груди чувство.

 

\- Это здорово.

 

\- Что? Он не отправил тебе сообщение перед игрой?

 

Проблем была не в этом.

 

\- Нет, отправил. Он всегда пишет.

 

\- Окей. Тогда что? – спросил Джейс, в голосе явно чувствовалась досада.

 

Алек открыл переписку с Магнусом и протянул ему телефон. Смотреть на экран не было нужды, он помнил шесть слов наизусть. _Ты сегодня будешь великолепен в воротах._

 

Джейс глянул на экран, и недоуменно вздернул брови.

 

\- И что не так?

 

\- Это не… - Алек попытался дать верную характеристику, - _Магнус_.

 

\- Он просто занят, бро, - произнес Джейс, возвращая ему телефон.

 

Алек крутанул его в руках.

 

\- Наверное.

 

Джейс почти отвернулся от него, а затем замер, ладонями приглаживая волосы назад.

 

\- Черт. Бл*ть. Я не собирался, но… - он поднялся и махнул рукой. – Пошли за мной.

 

Алек хотел возразить, но Джейс взглядом пригвоздил его к полу.

 

\- Просто… иди за мной.

 

Алек закатал рукава, следуя вровень с Джейсом по коридору в одну из пустых переговорных. И прикрыл за ними дверь.

 

Тот сжал руку в кулак и с мрачным выражением лица отошел от Алека на приличное расстояние.

 

У Алека внутри все перевернулось.

 

\- Какого хрена происходит, Джейс?

 

Тот повернулся к нему лицом и сложил руки на груди.

 

\- Я так и знал, что ты будешь не в курсе новостей, только если кто-то не скажет. И надеялся, ты не узнаешь об этом, ну, никогда, если честно. Моего прежнего агента уволили – за связь с одной из клиенток, профессиональной теннисисткой. Утром я видел сюжет на ESPN еще до того, как ты проснулся, и позвонил Магнусу. Он был в их офисе, когда в прессе разразился скандал.

 

Алек вздрогнул.

 

_Вот дерьмо._

 

Ему показалось странным, что Джейс не включал телевизор утром, но и понятия не имел почему. После вчерашнего выигрыша они все еще плавали в мареве эйфории. Они позавтракали, обсудили стратегию. Джейс больше внимания, чем обычно, уделял телефону, но Алек решил, что это из-за неладов с Лидией…

 

Но тот ждал ответа от Магнуса.

 

\- Ты говорил с ним? – выдавил из себя Алек.

 

\- Я весь день переписывался с Иззи и Магнусом. Он делает все возможное, чтобы защитить тебя. Это же его работа, - Джейс выгнул бровь, - За это ты ему и платишь, помнишь? То же самое с Иззи. Они прикрывают твою спину.

 

Глаза заволокло красной пеленой.

 

\- Думаешь, я за себя переживаю?

 

\- А стоило бы, Алек. Карьера этой женщины практически в руинах, - с каждым словом Джейс говорил все громче, - А она не лесбиянка.

 

Алек изо всех сил стиснул зубы.

 

\- Почему Магнус мне об этом не сказал?

 

Джейс ткнул в его сторону пальцем.

 

\- Ты серьезно? Ты сейчас взвинчен до предела, Алек. Я тебя знаю. И вижу, что ты уже копаешься в себе, пытаясь понять, что же ты сделал не так и где стоило поступить по-другому. Никто не сказал тебе ни слова, потому что сейчас ты должен думать только об игре. Самое полезное, что ты сейчас можешь сделать, это встать на воротах долбанной несокрушимой стеной.

 

Алек презрительно усмехнулся.

 

\- Почему? Потому что нет ничего важнее хоккея, да?

 

Джейс вспыхнул и резко шагнул к нему.

 

\- Потому что мы все считаем, что нет ничего важнее _тебя_ самого, ты, придурок.

 

 _Черт_.

 

Алек уперся руками в бедра, а затем пятерней прочесал волосы. Сделал шаг назад и отрывисто выдохнул.

 

\- Прости.

 

Взгляд Джейса тут же смягчился.

 

\- Прости, что тебе приходится выслушивать это перед самой игрой. У них все под контролем. Магнус сегодня сам не свой, потому что прямо сейчас использует все свои связи и умственные способности, чтобы позаботиться о твоем карьерном благополучии.

 

Онемевшее место на руке вспыхнуло тупой болью. Алек встряхнул запястьем и сжал пальцами браслет, игнорируя дискомфорт.

 

Может, ему и стоило беспокоиться за себя, но все, о чем он сейчас мог думать – как Магнус со всем справляется.

 

Алек взглянул на Джейса.

 

\- Он в порядке?

 

\- Да я-то откуда знаю? – Джейс вздернул подбородок, в уголках его губ затаилась улыбка. – Мне нужно скачать на телефон онлайн-словарь, чтобы понять хоть половину его сообщений.

 

Алек довольно фыркнул.

 

\- Неважно, в порядке он или нет, - заявил Джейс, - Дай ему решить все, как профессионалу, а не как твоему парню.

 

Алек подавился словом.

 

\- Он не мой…

 

Джейс перебил его издевательским смешком.

 

\- Даже не пытайся. Ты доверяешь ему, так?

 

В вопросе не было смысла.

 

\- Конечно, да.

 

\- Тогда дай ему делать свою работу. Ты подписал с ним контракт, бро. Если хочешь, чтобы он оставался твоим агентом, стоит научиться проводить грань между работой и постелью. Сейчас все, что от тебя требуется, не облажаться в сетке. Это единственное, что Магнус сказал, ему требуется от тебя, чтобы облегчить ему работу.

 

\- Он тебе этого не говорил, - заспорил Алек.

 

\- Да пофиг, - отрезал Джейс. – Примерно так и сказал.

 

Это напомнило ему, как после переговоров с Гэллант Клэри утверждала, что Алек перефразирует слова Магнуса. Сейчас он знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы у себя в голове словно наяву слышать, как Магнус произносит ту или иную фразу.

 

Речь шла даже не о выборе слов, который был так хорошо ему знаком – он знал _Магнуса_. Достаточно, чтобы понять – Джейс прав. Магнус не флиртовал с ним как обычно, потому что сейчас он был его агентом – умным и хватким профессионалом, которого Алек успел так хорошо узнать. И самое малое, что Алек мог сделать, чтобы помочь ему – не сломаться под давлением обстоятельств.

 

\- Ладно, - Алек шумно выдохнул. Встретился глазами с Джейсом. – Я должен сосредоточиться на игре. Они позаботятся обо всем остальном.

 

Джейс кивнул.

 

\- Именно.

 

В этот вечер он выйдет на лед с двумя сухарями в кармане, и Пингвины насядут на него так же жестко, как и в предыдущие три игры.

 

После матча они полетят обратно в Нью-Йорк, и он собирался отправиться к Магнусу домой. А в Нью-Йорке он уж мог быть его парнем, а не просто клиентом.

 

Но до этого им нужно было разобраться с работой. Неважно какими словами, но Магнус просил его об одном – показать класс, стоя в сетке.

 

Алек сглотнул вязкую слюну.

 

Сегодня _ни одна_ шайба не коснется его ворот.

 

***

 

Магнус смотрел на телефон.

 

Его последнее сообщение Алеку было…невоодушевленным. Отстраненным. Но оставить пред-игровой ритуал невыполненным он не мог.

 

До начала игры оставались считанные минуты, но Магнус так и не получил ответа. Алек всегда писал ему перед матчем с тех самых пор, как впервые нарушил это суеверие ради Магнуса.

 

Но прежде чем он смог задуматься над причиной и развить мысль, что, наверное, было и к лучшему – раздался стук в дверь.

 

Он уже отказался пойти в бар вместе с Саймоном, Клэри и Максом – объяснив это желанием наверстать запущенную из-за командировок работу. Он знал, что Иззи еще в офисе - они оба были на связи весь день. Поэтому Магнус понятия не имел, кто ждал по ту сторону двери.

 

Если судьба хоть как-то была к нему благосклонна, это мог бы быть Себастьян Моргенштерн, которому Магнус с удовольствием вырвал бы горло. Он не успел сделать маникюр, но кроваво-красный цвет очень бы подошел его текущему настроению.

 

Но за дверью стоял известный своей любовью к худи Макс Лайтвуд.

 

Магнус наполовину втянул воображаемые когти обратно. Сегодня он был не настроен соревноваться в игре «кто-отпустит-самую-двусмысленно-двусмысленную-шутку».

 

Он скрестил руки на груди и облокотился о дверной косяк.

 

\- У вас, Лайтвуды, есть дурная привычка появляться перед моей дверью без предупреждения.

 

Макса явно не задело недружелюбное приветствие.

 

\- Я решил, что раз ты разговаривал с Иззи весь день, я стану Лайтвудом, который скрасит твой вечерок, - Макс пожал плечами, - К тому же, мне нужно познакомиться с новым соседом.

 

Магнус пытливо выгнул бровь.

 

Макс продемонстрировал ему связку ключей.

 

\- Я только что снял соседнюю квартиру.

 

Магнусу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать его слова.

 

\- Тесса рассказала тебе о связи между проведенными Алеком ночами перед домашней игрой и их победой?

 

Макс положил руку на косяк, наклоняясь ближе.

 

\- Откуда, ты думаешь, Тесса узнала, какие именно ночи Алек провел здесь?

 

Это не приходило ему голову, хотя должно было. Еще одна деталь, которой Магнус уделил недостаточно внимания, вылилась в неожиданный сюрприз.

 

Он подбросил эту оплошность в кипящий котел мучительных угрызений совести. Магнус держал себя в руках в присутствии находящегося на его территории Лайтвуда – как раз стоило попрактиковаться перед грядущим вечером.

 

\- Тебя же не заботят суеверия Алека, - подчеркнул Магнус, окидывая взглядом его заношенную толстовку с эмблемой Ангелов.

 

\- Меня заботит все, что связано с Алеком, - отрезал Макс, словно и не признавался в чем-то откровенно сентиментальном. Он прошел мимо Магнуса в квартиру. – Итак, что у тебя есть выпить?

 

Он шлепнулся на барный стул и скинул обувь.

 

Магнус сощурился, наблюдая, как Макс устраивается, словно у себя дома.

 

\- У тебя, что, дома нечего выпить?

 

\- Ну, смотря что. Ты приготовил мне приветственный подарок?

 

Магнус с грохотом захлопнул дверь, внезапно раздражаясь.

 

\- Если так легче от тебя откупиться, можешь забрать с собой весь мой бар. Но сегодня мне хочется побыть одному.

 

Макс хмыкнул, и этот смешок наждачкой проехался по оголенным нервам.

 

\- Ага. Я так и подумал. Именно поэтому я здесь.

 

\- Ну, тогда заходи, Макс, - голос Магнуса сочился ядом, - Прошу, снимай обувь и чувствуй себя как дома.

 

Макс направился к дивану, по пути хлопая Магнуса по спине.

 

\- Спасибо, сосед.

 

Он устроился на подушках, ерзая, пока не нашел удобную позу. Магнус мрачно на него воззрился. Хотелось выкинуть его вон, отобрать ключи от соседней квартиры и заставить отказаться от своей идеи, которая лишь еще больше усложнит им жизнь.

 

Он не мог находиться рядом с Максом, одновременно пытаясь разобраться, как вести себя с Алеком, когда тот вернется в Нью-Йорк.

 

Магнус вздохнул.

 

Макс не заслуживал ни гнева, ни раздражения. Но его присутствие…делало Магнуса еще более уязвимым. Слабым. Он переживал за всех Лайтвудов, не только за Алека.

 

\- Макс… - начал он.

 

\- Слушай, - тот перебил его, - Я знаю, у тебя нет ни братьев, ни сестер, но именно так поступает семья, когда наступают сложные времена. Мне плевать, можем просто молча смотреть игру. Я понял, ты хочешь побыть один, но этому не бывать – потому что мы оба знаем, тебе нужно вовсе не это. Так что смирись.

 

 _Семья_ …

 

Под веками нарастало так и не выплеснутое прошлой ночью давление.

 

Похоже, Макс никуда не собирался уходить.

 

И, возможно, Магнус этого и не хотел.

 

Он вытер глаза и развернулся, направляясь к холодильнику. Вытащил оттуда две бутылки оставшегося после просмотра игры с Клэри пива, поставил их на стойку и уже взялся за открывалку, когда увидел в телефоне новое сообщение. Сердце пропустило удар, когда на экране он увидел имя «Александр». А под красивым именем - напитанные надеждой слова, ответ на сообщение Магнуса – _У меня получится_

 

Внутри все опустилось.

 

 _Верно_ , отправил он в ответ.

 

Пальцы замерли над экраном. Ему не стоило ничего больше писать, но… _Прошу, будь осторожен_

 

И нажал «отправить».

 

_Хорошо :)_

 

Игнорировать разливающуюся по груди горячим боль становилось все сложнее, но надо было справиться.

 

Магнус открыл обе бутылки, подхватил телефон, стараясь ничего не уронить, и сел рядом с Максом. Тот принял бутылку, коротко поблагодарив его, и повернулся обратно к экрану, больше не произнеся ни слова.

 

Тем временем на показывающем арену в Питтсбурге экране все померкло, темноту разрезали пробегающие по толпе лучи красного и золотого, а табло вспыхнуло бьющими вверх фейерверками. Затрубила сирена, за ней из динамиков рванула музыка, и на льду появились Пингвины. Магнус едва обратил внимание на их явно разгорячившее фанатов выступление. Его взгляд был прикован к тоннелю, из которого вот-вот должна была появиться команда соперников.

 

Алек вышел на лед первым, ведя за собой команду, и от одного взгляда на него у Магнуса по позвоночнику пробежала волна мурашек.

 

Тот сразу же направился к воротам. Потянулся стукнуть камеру позади сетки, затем развернулся, расчерчивая коньками лед перед воротами.

 

Магнус ждал, что Макс встанет повторить это все за ним, но тот лишь пристроил на груди пиво и не двинулся с места. Впервые он видел, чтобы Макс не повторял за Алеком его пред-игровой ритуал.

 

Магнус повернулся, чтобы спросить почему, но тот уже качал головой.

 

\- Иззи тут нет. Не считается.

 

У Магнуса не было ни сил, ни желания спорить.

 

***

 

Пингвины вышли на лед в таком же боевом настроении, что и на прошлой игре. Ангелы подхватили их темп в ту же секунду, как шайба упала на лед.

 

Первый сейв Алек сделал уже через несколько секунд после начала, ловя шайбу в перчатку и отпуская на лед.

 

Второй сейв меньше чем через минуту – шайба врезалась в запястье, и Алек ощутил силу удара даже через защиту.

 

Третий - на короткой передаче назад, хотя тут должен был вмешаться защитник.

 

Алек потерял счет шайбам, которые остановил.

 

Ангельская защита никак не могла сдержать Пингвинов, а нападение - надолго завладеть игрой. Соперники катались в их зоне, как у себя дома, впервые за последние три игры.

 

Первый период прошел в односторонней атаке на их ворота.

 

Как и второй.

 

И Алек не пропустил ни одного броска.

 

К концу второго периода, когда он ехал по льду в сторону тоннеля, колено уже отдавало тупой болью. Защита тяжело давила на плечи, словно он отыграл полный матч. Алек рухнул на скамейку, и рядом тотчас же оказался Кадир с пакетом льда в руке.

 

У Алека даже не было сил полностью поднять маску.

 

Джейс стянул ее, ставя на полку рядом. И коротко кивнул.

 

\- Наш вратарь, буквально, спасает наши задницы, - пророкотал Гэрроуэй, входя в раздевалку. Он развернулся, чтобы смотреть в лицо каждому игроку. – Ради вас он так старается. Вы собираетесь отвечать тем же?

 

\- Да, Тренер, - ответил нестройный хор голосов.

 

\- Хорошо. Тогда слушайте внимательно.

 

Алек, наконец, стянул с руки перчатку и расчесал волосы пятерней, слушая тренера вполуха, потому что, на этот раз, Гэрроуэй уделил ему минимум внимания.

 

\- Еще один период, - произнес Кадир, касаясь колена Алека.

 

Тот фыркнул. Он не думал об оставшемся времени. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться на сделанном.

 

\- Прошло сорок минут, а я не дал ни одной шайбе залететь в ворота.

 

И внезапно его окатило пониманием – всю карьеру он пытался _не пропускать_ бросков, а не _препятствовать_ их попаданию.

 

Разница была примерно такой же, как если бы он сосредоточился не попасть в аварию вместо того, чтобы просто безопасно водить. Вместо того, чтобы защищаться от ударов извне – от внешнего воздействия – он переключался на свои собственные действия.

 

Алек больше не пытался вернуть контроль над своей жизнью обратно – он владел им.

 

***

 

В воротах Алек всегда становился другим. Карий взгляд темнел, становился безэмоциональным, жёстким. Но на этот раз, занимая свою позицию в начале третьего периода, в его глазах полыхал огонь, а не холодный расчет.

 

Это был Алек, которого Магнус никогда раньше не видел.

 

Он нахмурился.

 

Что происходило в его голове?

 

\- Ты говорил с ним перед игрой? – спросил он Макса.

 

Тот теребил этикетку на бутылке и, сощурившись, наблюдал за разворачивающейся на экране игрой. Видел ли он тоже самое?

 

\- Только отправил обычное сообщение.

 

За прошедшие два периода и перерыв они не сказали друг другу больше нескольких предложений. Макс остался верным своему слову и говорил только, когда заговаривали с ним.

 

Честно говоря, Магнус устал от этой тишины уже через пять минут. Ситуация была патовой, они находились в ней уже несколько часов - хранимая Максом тишина подтачивала терпение Магнуса все сильней.

 

Тот покрутил одно из колец на пальце и повернулся к Максу, подбирая под себя ногу.

 

\- Я сдаюсь.

 

Макс недоуменно поморщился.

 

\- Что?

 

\- Ты мое Ватерлоо, - удрученно провозгласил Магнус.

 

\- Ты, что, цитируешь мне Аббу? Я думал, ты би, а не гей.

 

Магнус хмыкнул.

 

\- Я сдаюсь, Макс. Давай поговорим.

 

\- Наконец-то, - воскликнул тот.

 

Он схватил свое второе пиво и опрокинул в себя остатки.

 

\- Ты, правда, снял соседнюю квартиру?

 

Макс кивнул.

 

\- Алек сможет прийти сюда под благовидным предлогом. А когда ты был в отъезде, он ночевал здесь, чтобы проверить здание и квартиру для меня. Заботливый старший брат, все дела.

 

В этом… был смысл.

 

\- И тебе это по карману? У тебя уже есть квартира.

 

\- А вот это, - Макс ткнул в сторону Магнуса пустой бутылкой, - Моя любимая часть.

 

Тому пришел в голову только один источник денег, и в этом случае изобретательность младшего Лайтвуда граничила с безумием.

 

\- Ты не мог.

 

\- Я не трачу даже трети денег, которыми меня закидывают родители, - подтвердил его догадку Макс, - Часть я вложил в рабочее помещение, модели и оборудование, но это гораздо важнее.

 

_Меня заботит все, что касается Алека._

 

Магнус никогда еще не встречал настолько преданную друг о другу семью.

 

Алек не испытывал недостатка в поддержке. Он был не один.

 

Магнус сделал глоток теплого пива. Он не особо его любил, но напиваться этим вечером все равно не входило в его планы. Или хотя бы захмелеть. Ему нужна была трезвая голова.

 

\- Насколько хорошо ты осведомлен о событиях последних нескольких дней?

 

\- Думаю, теперь я смогу удовлетворить тебя в постели, - с насмешливой самоуверенностью ответил Макс.

 

Губы Магнуса дрогнули в улыбке.

 

\- Ох, ну ничего себе, - расхохотался Макс, - Хоть один раз за вечер улыбнулся.

 

\- Я говорил не о прошлой ночи, - разъяснил Магнус, возвращая разговор в нужное русло.

 

\- Но похоже это самая запоминающаяся часть.

 

Магнус покачал головой, стоя на своем.

 

\- Мы провели три часа в хрустальном вакууме.

 

\- А потом он разбился.

 

Описание было своеобразным. Магнус мог лишь кивнуть.

 

\- Иззи рассказала мне о статье, - признался Макс. – И я видел новости о калифорнийском агентстве. Алек ни о чем не подозревает, верно?

 

Магнус снова покачал головой.

 

Макс нахмурился и повернулся обратно к телевизору.

 

Первые два периода были жесткими, и третий не собирался сдавать позиций. Алеку уже пришлось отразить столько ударов, что хватило бы на целую игру. Но он справился. Ни разу не дрогнул.

 

Магнус не понимал, как он еще держится на ногах, не говоря уже об отражении бросков с такой силой, словно он только-только вышел на лед после перерыва.

 

Алек не сдавался, и Магнус поступит так же.

 

\- Я защищаю его, Макс. Это не изменится.

 

Тот закусил губы.

 

\- Много чего может измениться. Для вас двоих все не вечно будет так.

 

\- Ты также хорошо, как и я, знаешь - неважно насколько сильно наше желание, это не означает, что оно сбудется.

 

\- Еще я знаю, что ничего не изменится, если не приложить усилий... – фыркнул Макс. – Мы, что, пишем какую-то новую версию «Куриного бульона для Души» ( _прим. переводчика Речь о книге «Куриный бульон для души. 101 лучшая история»)_ , о котором меня не предупредили?

 

Магнус не поддался на провокацию. Если они собирались обсуждать ситуацию, то стоило говорить прямо.

 

\- Ты не знаешь, каково это, Макс. Меня не должны видеть рядом с ним на публике. Я даже не мог доехать с ним в одной машине до отеля, потому что нас могли увидеть.

 

Макс взял пульт, отрубая у телевизора звук, и повернулся к Магнусу.

 

\- Ты залезал хоть в какую-нибудь его соц. сеть?

 

Вопрос, по мнению Магнуса, совершенно не касался темы, поэтому застал его врасплох.

 

\- Я стою контактом по рабочим вопросам во всех его аккаунтах, которые создала Изабель. Алек ничего там не постит.

 

Макс подхватил свой телефон и подсел к Магнусу. Он залез в аккаунт Алека в Твиттере, переходя к фото и видео.

 

\- Тесса, Джейс и Алек на вечере Гэллант. Мы с Алеком в тоннеле после серии с Дьяволами. Алек на фотосъемке Гэллант в ЛА. Алек и Клэри в Таки на концерте Саймона и его группы. - Макс подвинулся ближе, поворачивая экран, чтобы Магнус мог четко видеть каждое фото. – Ты прав, Алек не постил все эти фото – но ты видишь то же, что и я? Так получилось, что ты присутствуешь на каждой фотографии.

 

Магнус чувствовал на себе взгляд Макса, пока просматривал фотографии. Он видел на них лишь Алека – и пока было позволено взглядом жадно впитывал в память каждую черточку. Но сейчас, когда Макс обратил его внимание… Магнус действительно был на заднем плане каждого фото.

 

Он недоверчиво хмыкнул, встречаясь глазами с испытующим взглядом Макса.

 

\- К чему ты клонишь, Макс?

 

\- Ты же не _просто так_ оказался на них? Алек сам просил тебя прийти на каждое мероприятие, верно?

 

\- Я его агент, Макс, - отбрил Магнус. – Конечно, я там был.

 

Макс выругался, обреченно застонав.

 

\- Ты важная часть его _жизни_ , не просто нечто мимо проходящее, как могут подумать фанаты. Ты когда-нибудь видел, как он смотрит на тебя? Существуют сотни, может, тысячи фотографий Алека с фанатами, но ни один из них не знает его так, как ты. Алек _никого_ никогда не пускал в свою жизнь так, как тебя. Поэтому кому какое нахрен дело, что думает общественность, когда Алек сам признает, _насколько_ ты для него важен.

 

Магнус не знал, что ответить. Не мог найти верных слов.

 

Его уверенность в правильности принятого решения пошатнулась.

 

И растворилась в воздухе.

 

Теперь он знал, что чувствуешь, когда Алек прикасается, словно ты самая большая на свете драгоценность. Он не мог представить, что никогда больше не будет держать его в объятиях или слышать его смех. Или не быть рядом, когда тот все дальше шагал к настоящему себе.

 

Он не хотел, чтобы Алек страдал. Не хотел оставлять его.

 

Макс всматривался в его лицо, брови хмурились, когда он кивнул на телевизор.

 

\- Ты видишь человека в тех воротах? Я не узнаю его. Что-то произошло в перерыве и знаешь, кому первому он расскажет об этом? Тебе. И мне даже не обидно, потому что Алеку нужен кто-то помимо его ехидного младшего братца. А ты, что? Понятия не имею, что сегодня происходит в твоей голове… - рот Макса искривился, он стиснул зубы. – Но меня не оставляет чувство, что Алеку ты об этом не расскажешь.

 

Магнус не знал, что скажет Алеку, но Макс был прав. Если он хотел защищать Алека и дальше, то тому не нужно было знать _абсолютно все_.

 

Он раскрыл рот, чтобы объяснить Максу свои мысли, но был прерван разрезавшим тишину звонком собственного телефона.

 

Магнус взглянул на экран, сердце рванулось из груди, когда он подносил телефон к уху.

 

\- Добрый вечер, Имоджен.

 

\- Прошу прощения, что не перезвонила раньше, - ответила она, - Поздравляю с приобретением Джейса Вэйланда.

 

\- Спасибо, - она звонила не просто похвалить его. Магнус знал это по многолетнему опыту работы. – Чем могу помочь Вам?

 

\- Агентство приобрело ложу на арене Ангелов. Раз мы сотрудничаем с двумя их игроками, это становится логичным для компании.

 

\- Мудрое финансовое решение, - за последние два дня Магнус не слышал от нее никаких указаний, хотя они были в постоянном контакте с тех самых пор, как несколько месяцев назад Имоджен решила увеличить его роль в компании. И он все еще не знал точно, была ли ее позиция по отношению к нему дружественной. Магнусу нужно было оставаться на своём месте, чтобы иметь возможность защищать Алека. – Полагаю, Вы хотите моего присутствия там завтра, верно?

 

\- Верно.

 

Магнус облегченно выдохнул.

 

\- И, думаю, будет лучше, если ты появишься на завтрашней игре с кем-то помимо Лайтвудов.

 

Магнус замер.

 

\- Я также настоятельно рекомендую пригласить именно женщину.

 

Кровь заледенела в его жилах.

 

\- Вы же понимаете, что я бисексуал, Имоджен, не гей.

 

Макс мог слышать только одну сторону разговора, поэтому прыснул от смеха.

 

\- Здесь важно само появление на публике, - бескомпромиссно произнесла Имоджен, - Агентство не может позволить себе скандал, который сейчас уничтожает TА&A.

 

Последние слова одним метафорическим движением вбили финальный гвоздь, наглухо заколачивая не крышку его гроба, а ведущую в свободный мир дверь. Снова.

 

Магнус невидящим взглядом уставился в экран телевизора. Счет все еще не был открыт, дело неумолимо шло к овертайму.

 

Алек твердо стоял на ногах.

 

И Магнус должен был тоже.

 

Он глубоко вздохнул и дал ей ответ, который стал неизбежным еще прошлой ночью.

 

\- Я знаю. И приду.

 

***

 

Алек не хотел смотреть на время. Он был изможден, кожа лоснилась потом. Но чтобы руководить защитой, нужно было знать, сколько еще у них осталось времени. Эта часть команды должна была играть безупречно, потому что нападение все еще боролось за счет.

 

Ни Рафаэль, ни Джейс так и не нашли у Элдертри слабого места, и Алек задумался, не помог ли в этом вчерашний мастер-класс – неужели ему понадобилось так мало времени, чтобы научиться читать их ходы?

 

Мысль была смехотворной – в распоряжении вратаря соперников были сотни записей их матчей, чтобы изучить стиль двух самых быстрых игроков.

 

Элдертри был хорош, но Алек должен был быть еще лучше.

 

И его работой – единственным заданием – было отбивать шайбы.

 

Секунды утекали и, наконец, по арене разнесся гудок, означающий конец основного времени – ни одна из команд так и не открыла счет.

 

Их ждал овертайм. Правила менялись.

 

Всего одно попадание, и игра будет окончена.

 

Алек закончит свою работу…

 

И сможет ввернуться домой.

 

К Магнусу.

 

И эта мысль была единственным, что еще удерживало его на ногах.

 

***

 

\- Не смей так поступать, Магнус, - прорычал Макс сквозь стиснутые зубы.

 

Тот проигнорировал его, открыл сообщения и написал Катарине. _Есть желание сходить завтра на хоккей?_

_Нет_ , ответила она. _Но ради тебя? Конечно_.

 

Магнус выдохнул. С этой частью разобрались.

 

\- Ты не должен этого делать, - не успокаивался Макс, заглядывая в переписку через плечо Магнуса. – Почему ты позволяешь Имоджен так с собой поступать?

 

\- Ты прав, Макс. Я не должен соглашаться на ее просьбу. – Магнус отложил телефон и развернулся к нему. – Но это мой личный выбор.

 

Макс захлебнулся воздухом, стискивая зубы.

 

\- Почему?

 

Макс не понимал. Не мог понять.

 

Магнус был готов на все ради его брата.

 

\- Потому что я должен защитить Алека.

 

***

 

Алек не собирался сдаваться.

 

Ни на секунду не терял концентрации.

 

Он увидел, как Пингвины вдвоем идут на их защитника и выкрикнул предупреждение, но тот все равно оказался не готов. Центральный нападающий соперников, Фриман, обогнул его, смахивая шайбу со льда.

 

Алек бросился вперед, падая на колени – шайба отрикошетила от его груди обратно в гущу игры. От сильного удара тело накренилось, он проскользил по льду, выезжая из ворот и завертел головой, понимая – шайба еще в игре. Один из ангельских защитников попытался убрать ее из зоны, но один из Пингвинов уже был рядом, перехватывая шайбу и уводя ее из досягаемости соперника. Алек постарался схватить ее перчаткой, но не успел - нападающий пошел на бэкхенд. Времени на раздумья не было, он все еще был в футе от сетки – поэтому Алек выбросил руку с клюшкой назад, закрывая ей ворота, и в этот момент шайба ударилась об нее.

 

Такой сейв было физически невозможно провести, поэтому Пингвины замешкались, ожидая достижения цели – этого Гэрроуэйю хватило на быструю замену. Пэнгборн взревел, выходя на лед, и врезался в только завладевших шайбой соперников, отбирая ее и отправляя точно в центр, где ее перехватил Мелиорн.

 

Тот отпружинил шайбу от лезвия конька к клюшке и обратно, удерживая вне досягаемости Пингвинов, провел ровно меж коньков чужого защитника и дал передачу Джейсу, который бросился в атаку. Элдертри сместился на позиции, ожидая броска. Вместо этого, Джейс внезапно замедлился, отточенным движением проводя шайбу перед воротами, и Мелиорн взмахнул клюшкой, отправляя ее в сетку почти по самому верху – от удара вратарская бутылка воды упала набок.

 

За воротами Пингвинов зажегся свет, Мелиорн с широкой улыбкой упал на лед, Ангелы посыпались сверху, образуя кучу малу.

 

Алек откинул с лица маску и облокотился руками о перекладину ворот, обмякая и с облегчением смотря вверх, на табло.

 

Один – ноль.

 

Ангелы вели в серии три – один.

 

Момент спокойствия продлился всего несколько секунд, а потом со всех сторон в него стали врезаться товарищи по команде.

 

\- Три долбанных сухаря! Ты охренел, Лайтвуд? – орал Пэнгборн, стискивая его в стальных объятиях.

 

Алек даже не мог вздохнуть, чтобы ответить.

 

Три долбанных сухаря.

 

Если сегодня он не был великолепен в воротах, тогда Алек не знал, как еще это можно было описать.

 

***

 

Магнус держал в руках телефон, ожидая звонка от Алека – Макс мерил шагами гостиную.

 

Он знал, что телефон может зазвонить в любой момент, но, когда это произошло, все равно вздрогнул.

 

\- Кажется, ты что-то хотел сегодня доказать, - произнес он, стараясь говорить ровно.

 

Алек ничего не заметил, фыркнув.

 

\- Если и так, то у меня получилось.

 

От звука его смеха у Магнуса сдавило горло.

 

\- Несомненно.

 

\- Я прилечу в Нью-Йорк поздно, - добавил Алек, на заднем фоне слышался веселый гул раздевалки, - Меня убивает колено, и я вымотан, но все равно хочу тебя увидеть.

 

Магнус замолчал. Сделал глубокий вдох.

 

\- Ты говорил с Изабель?

 

\- Со вчерашнего дня? Нет. Она меня игнорирует с тех пор, как узнала о твоем приезде в Питтсбург.

 

Магнус нахмурился, потому что последние слова Алек произнес шепотом. Чтобы не услышали остальные члены команды.

 

\- Магнус?

 

Тот взял себя в руки.

 

\- Похоже Моргенштерн слил в желтую прессу фотографию, где ты входишь в здание моего дома.

 

\- Это… дерьмово. Это как-то привязали к тебе?

 

\- Пока нет. И никто больше не подхватил эту историю.

 

Алек на мгновение замолчал.

 

\- Может, мне не стоит приходить.

 

Магнус вздохнул. Наверное, так и было, но он не мог скрывать от Алека правду.

 

\- Тебе нужно знать кое-что еще. Тесса открыла одну связь, которая скорее всего реально влияет на вашу победу.

 

\- Что за связь?

 

\- Когда вы играете дома, и ты проводишь ночь перед матчем у меня, вы побеждаете. Если нет, проигрываете. Это единственная связь, которая сейчас успешна на сто процентов.

 

Алек шумно выдохнул.

 

\- Если мы завтра победим, то выиграем всю серию.

 

Магнус знал.

 

\- Макс кое-что сделал и нашел способ провести тебя ко мне без лишних сплетен. Он уже здесь и встретит тебе у входа в здание.

 

Ему была невыносима сама мысль обсуждать сейчас происшествие с агентом Джейса, или требование Имоджен, или кого ему нужно было привести завтра на игру. Не сейчас. Алек получил три сухаря подряд, играл лучше, чем когда-либо в жизни. Ангелы были в одной победе от попадания в третий круг плэй-офф. Все, над чем Алек так долго трудился, становилось реальностью, и Магнус обязан был это сохранить.

 

\- Магнус, ты о чем-то переживаешь.

 

\- Я устал, - честно ответил тот. Он поднял глаза на маячившего туда-сюда Макса. – Твой брат меня утомляет.

 

 _Скажи ему_ , беззвучно произнес Макс, сжимая зубы.

 

Магнус отвернулся.

 

\- Ты точно хочешь, чтобы я приехал? – с сомнением спросил Алек.

 

\- Конечно. Всегда, Александр.

 

Полуправда искусно переплелась с ложью. Или правды все-таки было больше? Неважно, как это описать, в его слова все равно проникла фальшь. Он впервые солгал Алеку.

 

В первый раз с того самого момента, как они начали ненавидеть друг друга, Магнус боялся увидеть его. Он не знал, что будет говорить.

 

\- Тогда, думаю, я буду через пару часов.

 

\- Береги себя. Увидимся, Алек.

 

Он повесил трубку, и Макс тут же рванул к нему, смеривая пронзительным взглядом.

 

\- Ты же собираешься ему рассказать? Все?

 

Магнус положил телефон на стол.

 

\- Я его агент, Макс, и Алек совершенно точно дал понять, что хочет, чтобы я им оставался… даже после…, - Магнус едва удержал лицо. – Я проведу переговоры от его лица. Поэтому спасение его репутации и карьеры стоит выше, чем мои чувства к нему.

 

\- Даже если он чувствует то же? – выпалил Макс.

 

Всю жизнь Магнус влюблялся в своих партнеров гораздо быстрее, чем они сами. Он знал, что небезразличен Алеку… но любовь? Конечно, он мог отмахнуться от его чувств, раз стал первым мужчиной, с которым Алек был за последние несколько лет. Или мог предположить, что Алек просто наслаждается даримой новыми возможностями свободой.

 

Но Магнус знал точно.

 

Никто не касался его с таким трепетом. Словно искал уюта в его объятиях. Никто так не читал Магнуса, не знал так глубоко. И не ценил его человеческие качества.

 

Если Алек еще не был влюблен в него, то был близок.

 

Как сказал Рагнор, было уже поздно.

 

Магнус принял на себя риск, полностью осознавая, чем все кончится для него – для _них_. Он сказал Алеку, что готов на все ради их отношений, и не просто потому, что тот был нужен ему как воздух. Магнус не хотел стать причиной его краха. И если нужно было отодвинуть в сторону эмоции, чтобы защитить Алека, он был готов.

 

\- Магнус, поговори со мной. Ты реально думаешь, что хоккей для Алека важнее тебя?

 

\- Нет.

 

\- Слава богу, - выдохнул Макс, - Я уже думал, что ты ответишь «да».

 

Магнус потерял все давным-давно, и благодаря этому знал, как жестоки воспоминания о прошлом, как невозможно подготовиться к прометеевой вечной боли, самопорицанию за неверно сделанный выбор. Он знал, как выживать, существовать в этом мареве, но горечь притупить было нельзя. Горечь, смешанную со сладковато-гнильным привкусом хороших воспоминаний.

 

Это было эгоистично, но он не мог вынести даже мысли о том, что Алек будет смотреть на него столь же презрительно, как и в первую встречу.

 

\- Нет, нет, нет, нет. _Бл*ть_ , нет! – Макс застыл на месте, глаза потемнели отчаянием. – Не смей говорить мне, что ты бросишь его, чтобы спасти. Не будь _полным_ идиотом.

 

Магнус поднял на него взгляд. Разлет плеч обмяк, черты медленно, заучено заиндевели спокойствием. Неважно, что он хотел или в чем нуждался. Он знал, что должен делать.

 

\- Мы даже не вместе, Макс. Как я вообще могу его бросить?


	16. Chapter 16

По спине Магнуса пробежал холодок.

 

Произносить эти слова вслух, даже просто формировать их губами было тошно - _Мы даже не вместе, Макс. Как я вообще могу его бросить?_ – но он знал, что должен cделать.

 

Далеко не первый раз в жизни - и далеко не последний - Магнус обязан был мыслить трезво и хладнокровно, чтобы уберечь самого себя.

 

Макс вгляделся в его лицо, открыл рот, чтобы возразить, и тут же его захлопнул. Вскочил с дивана и быстро пересек гостиную, подходя к Магнусу.

 

\- А сейчас ты ведешь себя как козел, - прорычал он.

 

Магнус сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться. Возразить Максу было нечем – он _действительно_ поступал жестоко. Бесчестное, безжалостное отрицание было венцом его самообороны. Магнус слишком хорошо умел отделять эмоции от мыслей – отсекал желаемое ради выживания – и сейчас, чтобы дистанцироваться, понадобилось совсем немного времени. Вот только Макс прорвался сквозь возведенные барьеры и выволок его наружу – так легко, словно в нем самом не прятались похожие демоны.

 

Магнус просчитался, думая, что сможет отрицать свои чувства к Алеку, он был уверен, что Макс не увидит – продиктованное инстинктом самосохранения поведение мог распознать лишь тот, кто сам пережил подобную боль. Лишь столь же израненные жизнью люди были способны разглядеть незаживающие раны, словно те самим страданием были выжжены прямо на коже, а не глубоко в душе. То, что Макс увидел это в Магнусе так явно, не должно было удивлять. Но понимание, _почему_ он смог это сделать… вызывало глубокую печаль.

 

Он позволил каждому из Лайтвудов увидеть те части себя, что стали табу для остальных, и они ответили ему тем же. Магнус не хотел, чтобы Макс ненавидел его. Или чтобы его ненавидела Иззи. Его воротило от мысли, что Алек будет смотреть на него, как Макс сейчас – будто он совершил предательство.

 

Он с трудом сдержал собирающуюся в глазах влагу. Магнус не был слабым. И знал, что должен сделать – ради них всех. Эта семья больше не должна была страдать.

 

\- Ты не понимаешь, Макс.

 

Тот еле слышно чертыхнулся и сел за кофейный столик напротив Магнуса.

 

\- За сегодня ты говоришь это уже второй раз. Почему ты думаешь, что я не понимаю? И, что еще важнее, как я – или тот же Алек – сможем понять, если ты не признаешься, что происходит в твоей голове?

 

Магнус нахмурился и отвел взгляд. Крыть было нечем.

 

\- Магнус… – умоляюще произнес Макс, стукая кулаком по его колену. – Я же вижу. Ты сам себя мучаешь. Тебе больно, ты хочешь меня разозлить. И оттолкнуть… Единственное, чего я не знаю – _причину_ , по которой ты все это делаешь.

 

Магнус стиснул зубы и промолчал.

 

И, видимо, его молчания было достаточно. Макс наклонился ближе, вторгаясь в личное пространство, и мягко проговорил.

 

\- Разговор со мной - репетиция, да? То же самое ты собираешься проделать с Алеком?

 

Уязвимость в его голосе будто вспорола живот. Каждая утекающая секунда делала Алека все ближе к двери его дома. У Магнуса оставалось так мало времени, отвязать от себя все соединяющие его с Алеком нити – одно это уже казалось таким сложным – но Макс крепко держал оставшиеся узлы, не желая _отпускать_.

 

Магнус ощутил, что Макс снова наклоняется к нему.

 

\- Слушай, - заговорил тот, мягкость его голоса резала без ножа. – Я знаю, чувство вины та еще хрень, но…

 

Макс замолчал, чтобы вздохнуть.

 

\- Если ты понимаешь, что Алеку и так тяжело скрываться от всех, неужели ты думаешь, что разбитое сердце чем-то ему поможет? Он будет раздавлен, если ты порвешь с ним – и это похерит и всю его жизнь, и карьеру. Почему ты уверен, что _это_ \- верный выбор?

 

\- Я не… - начал Магнус и замолк, закусывая губу.

 

\- Ты не, что? Магнус, прошу, просто поговори со мной.

 

Тот подтянул колени к животу.

 

Он понимал, почему Макс решил, что он собирается расстаться с Алеком. Он сам подтолкнул его к этой догадке, ничего не отрицая, когда тот упомянул это впервые. Но правда была совсем другой.

 

\- Я не собираюсь с ним расставаться. Я бы _никогда_ … - горло сжалось, голос сорвался. – Я даже думать не могу о том, чтобы отпустить его.

 

\- Что? – голос Макса сорвался в фальцет, - О чем ты вообще?

 

\- Макс, Алек сейчас на пике своей карьеры. Я знаю, он считает, я важен, и может быть чувствует ко мне то же, что и я. Но его чувства ко мне… _я_ не стою всего, что он может потерять. Может, сейчас Алек и не осознает этого, но я не могу стать причиной его краха. Он слишком много для меня значит, чтобы так случилось. И мне нужно дать ему… немного свободы, чтобы все обдумать, - Магнус, наконец, встретился глазами с Максом. – Я должен дать ему понять, что все равно останусь рядом, будут защищать его – как агент – пусть даже он выберет безопасность и карьеру, а не меня.

 

\- О, господи, - еле слышно выстонал Макс, - Ты серьезно считаешь, что он так сделает?

 

Именно такой реакции Магнус и ждал.

 

И ему едва хватило дыхания, чтобы ответить.

 

\- А стоило бы.

 

Макс изумленно открыл рот.

 

\- Я лишь доставляю ему неприятности, - настоял Магнус, - Он заслуживает счастья, Макс.

 

\- Магнус… - Макс обхватил голову руками и дернул себя за волосы. – Ты хоть слышишь себя?

 

Весь день тот прокручивал в голове один и тот же монолог, снова и снова.

 

\- Я думаю об Алеке. У него должно быть право решить, какое место я занимаю в его жизни.

 

\- А ему точно дадут шанс? – фыркнул Макс. – А ты? Что _выберешь_ ты?

 

\- Я люблю его, Макс. – слова соскользнули с губ легко. Сегодня вечером он не должен был даже думать о признаниях. Магнус не имел право бросать такие слова Алеку в лицо и ждать, что тот примет и разделит с ним эти чувства, неважно, сколько боли они причинят. – Я все сделаю, чтобы он больше не страдал.

 

\- Ладно, - выпалил Макс, - Значит, ты не трусливый идиот, а жертвенная лань.

 

Магнус раздражённо фыркнул.

 

Макс приглушенно выдал целую вереницу испанских слов себе под нос и снова взглянул на Магнуса.

 

\- Ты собираешься поговорить с ним, когда он приедет? Рассказать все об агенте Джейса и Имоджен?

 

Об этом даже не стоило спрашивать.

 

\- Конечно. Если бы я не собирался, то не ждал бы его сегодня.

 

Макс наклонился вперед.

 

\- Хорошо.

 

Магнус с опаской посмотрел на внезапно расслабившегося Макса.

 

\- Почему ты вдруг стал таким спокойным?

 

\- Потому что все наладится через пару часов, - Макс поднялся, направляясь на кухню, - Ты делаешь Алека счастливым. И _хорошо_ на него влияешь. Алек ни за что на свете не выберет карьеру вместо тебя.

 

Макс непоколебимо верил в Магнуса и своего брата. И тот постарался поверить ему.

 

Он хотел бы быть столь же уверен.

 

Пол, на котором он стоял, раскачивался под ногами, и неважно, насколько сильно Магнус хотел верить в то, что Алек выберет его, и что этот выбор не принесет за собой еще больше бед…

 

Ему все равно было страшно.

 

***

По идее, Алек сейчас должен был плыть по волнам постигровой эйфории, которая пронесла бы его и сквозь завтрашнюю игру. Впервые за десять лет Ангелы находились всего в одном матче от попадания в финал конференции, он заполучил третий «сухарь» подряд – четвертый в постсезонье – и, как команда, они закрепили свои позиции и вдохнули надежду в родной город.

 

Но что-то происходило с Магнусом, и этот факт не давал ему расслабиться. Адреналин после матча еще не до конца рассеялся, смешиваясь с беспокойством, и Алек балансировал на грани. Смех товарищей по команде каждый раз заставлял лишь вздрагивать. Каждый дружеский толчок или хлопок по спине лишь сильнее натягивал тетиву нервов.

 

На плечах словно примостилась каменная тяжесть, и он никак не мог избавиться от нее – будто снова надел пропитанную потом защиту. Из головы не шел усталый голос Магнуса. И хуже всего, он никак не мог остановить заевший повтор – как Магнус называет его «Алек», прежде чем повесить трубку.

 

Он дернул коленом и бросил взгляд на выруливающего с парковки Джейса.

 

\- Спасибо, что согласился подбросить. Я знаю, Бруклин тебе не по пути.

 

\- Нет проблем. Вообще-то я… - Джейс зачесал волосы назад и замолк.

 

Алек сощурился.

 

\- Вообще-то, что?

 

\- Ничего.

 

Алек вздохнул. Игра и размышления о грядущем слишком его вымотали, чтобы разбираться еще и с происходящим в голове Джейса. Он взглянул в окно – они проехали поворот к его квартире, продвигаясь к Бруклину. Алек не заходил домой с тех самых пор, как на его пороге очутились копы. Там он больше не чувствовал себя в безопасности – в отличие от квартиры Магнуса.

 

Алек поморщился.

 

И, пожалуй, он надеялся, что после сегодняшнего вчера все останется неизменным.

 

Джейс потянулся к радио, приглушая звук, и посмотрел на Алека.

 

\- Магнус сказал, к нему безопасно приезжать? Несмотря на фотографию в «Пост»?

 

\- Да, - у Алека хватило сил сопроводить ответ измождённым дерганием плеча. Он не понимал, каким образом это было возможно, но доверял и Магнусу, и Максу. – Он сказал, Макс будет ждать меня снаружи.

 

\- Тогда все под контролем, - Джейс попереключал радиостанции, листая волны, пока не нашел частоту лиги. Комментаторы с присущей им бездушной точностью разбирали на составляющие их игру. Джейс хлопнул по кнопке выключения и голоса замолкли. – Про сегодняшнюю игру…

 

Алек раздраженно стиснул зубы. Он старался _не_ думать, насколько близким было поражение, лишь потому, что форварды не смогли действовать слаженно.

 

\- Я не хотел об этом говорить, но какого там произошло?

 

Джейс свернул за угол, подрезая несколько машин.

 

\- Я... отвлекся.

 

Алек смерил его мрачным взглядом.

 

\- На что-то _вне льда_?

 

Кожа на руле заскрипела от того, как сильно Джейс ее стиснул.

 

\- Я знаю, ты бесишься.

 

Сложно было оставаться спокойным, когда именно Джейс был так сосредоточен на личной жизни Алека, мешающей ему на полную играть в плей-офф. Тогда Алек, может, физически и находился на льду с товарищами, но только не мысленно. И в отличие от сегодняшней игры, тогда его смятение привело к проигрышу. К тому же, в стремительно разрастающемся списке жизненных проблем, эта находилась уже далеко не на первом месте. Джейс был обязан очистить голову и собраться перед следующем матчем.

 

Алек побарабанил пальцами по ноге.

 

\- Мы выиграли. Это самое главное.

 

\- Нет. Но я приведу себя в порядок.

 

\- Я знаю.

 

Дальше они ехали молча, машина медленно пересекала Бруклинский мост. Парящая конструкция металла и стали всегда была удивительно красиво подсвечена ночью, но даже этот вид не помог Алеку хоть немного расслабиться. С каждой приближающей его к Магнусу минутой нервное напряжение возрастало. Он крутанул телефон в руках и написал Максу, что подъезжает.

 

Джейс покачал головой и расхохотался, но смех показался слишком нервным, нетипичным для него.

 

\- По-моему, мы оба сегодня собрались делать что-то совершенно неразумное, особенно, если считать, какой завтра важный матч.

 

\- Я-то точно, и мы оба это знаем, - без тени улыбки ответил Алек, - Не хочешь рассказать, что происходит с тобой?

 

Джейс чуть сполз по сидению, не отрывая взгляда от полупустых улиц.

 

\- Лидия…

 

\- Я догадался. Может, эта заметка в «Пост» поможет поскорее сделать ее свободной, чтобы вы смогли… _все_ решить.

 

Джейс оторвался от дороги и взглянул Алеку в глаза.

 

\- … и Клэри.

 

Алек поперхнулся, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо и выискивая хоть намек на ямочки, подтвердивших бы шутку. Но упрямо сжатые в тонкую линию губы выдавали лишь тревогу. Он боялся реакции Алека – и с таким Джейсом тот не сталкивался уже очень давно.

 

\- Офигеть. Так, умоляю, скажи, что ты не встречаешься с обеими одновременно, и они ничего не знают друг про друга?

 

\- Мне не восемнадцать, Алек, - отбрил его Джейс. – Все не так. И все под контролем, окей?

 

\- Клэри убьет тебя с особой жестокостью, - настоял Алек. - А Лидия поможет ей избавиться от тела.

 

Джейс фыркнул, на щеках появились ямочки. Первая искренняя улыбка за все время после окончания игры.

 

\- Поверь, я более чем в курсе.

 

Алек откинул голову на спинку сидения и вздохнул, не отводя от него глаз.

 

\- Ладно, только не усложняй все еще больше, окей? Чем бы ты ни занимался, и с кем бы ни был сегодня, сделай мне одолжение и приди завтра на игру _полностью_ сосредоточенным.

 

\- Сможешь пообещать то же?

 

Черт. Он и правда не мог.

 

Алек закатил глаза.

 

\- Как знаешь.

 

\- Отлично поговорили, бро.

 

Джейс припарковал Мазератти у тротуара рядом со зданием Магнуса – Макс уже ждал их, привалившись к кирпичной стене дома и уткнувшись в телефон. Джейс опустил оконное стекло с пассажирской стороны и перегнулся через Алека.

 

\- Эй! Ищешь компанию?

 

Макс ухмыльнулся и убрал телефон, отталкиваясь от стены.

 

\- Конечно. Правда, твоя машина так и кричит, «у моего хозяина маленький член».

 

Джейс вернул улыбку.

 

\- Ну, значит так есть…

 

Макс ухмыльнулся и облокотился на дверь, кивая Алеку.

 

\- Войдешь?

 

\- Думаю, это зависит от Магнуса, - сострил Джейс.

 

На мгновение лицо Макса стало обеспокоенным, но этого оказалось достаточным, чтобы смех застрял у Алека в горле. Что бы ни происходило, все было достаточно серьезно, раз Макса не повеселил этот пошлый каламбур.

 

Алек сглотнул образовавшийся в горле комок и натянул на лицо улыбку.

 

\- Спасибо, что подвез, Джейс. – он стукнул кулаком по кулаку Джейса, и Макс отошел в сторону, позволяя ему выйти из машины.

 

Джейс открыл багажник, и Алек вынул свои вещи, закидывая сумку на плечо и передавая чемодан Максу. Оба помахали вслед Джейсу, тот направлялся в противоположную от своего дома сторону. Как только шум колес затих, Алек повернулся к Максу.

 

Тот невидяще смотрел вдаль улицы.

 

У Алека снова беспокойно затянуло в груди. Он не решился привлекать к ним еще больше внимания, пытаясь понять, куда тот смотрит.

 

\- Ты уверен, что это безопасно?

 

Его слова будто вырвали Макса из раздумий. Он улыбнулся Алеку.

 

\- Да, все нормально. Даже если нас снимают… все в порядке.

 

Макс развернулся и направился к входной двери – Алек последовал за ним.

 

\- Каким образом? Что ты придумал?

 

\- Квартира рядом с Магнусом сдается, - ответил Макс, открывая перед Алеком дверь. – Твой младший брат снял ее с намерением купить, потому что она находится так близко от его мастерской.

 

Алек замер на месте, и Макс затормозил в попытке не врезаться в него.

 

\- Серьезно?

 

\- Ага.

 

Поток сознания опережал слова, поэтому единственное, что Алек смог из себя выдавить.

 

\- Зачем?

 

\- Хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, старший брат.

 

 _Счастлив_. Если Макс знал, что происходило с Магнусом, хотел видеть его счастливым и все еще вел в ту квартиру, значит все происходящее не могло бы настолько плохим, верно?

 

Алек затеребил ремень сумки.

 

\- Раз, эм, Магнус отправил тебя вниз… где я сегодня ночую?

 

\- Ну, в той квартире еще вообще ничего нет, потому что я только сегодня забрал ключи, но даже если бы я что-то туда завез… твое суеверие же предполагает его квартиру? Моя помощь просто дает тебе официальную причину зайти в это здание, - Макс хлопнул его по спине и подтолкнул через двойные двери в лобби. – Дэнни! Ты уже знаком с моим братом?

 

Макс пришёл сюда впервые и уже завел друзей – Алек даже не удивился.

 

Рыжеволосый парень на ресепшене заулыбался.

 

\- Отличная сегодня была игра, мистер Лайтвуд.

 

Дэнни был портье, который пропустил Алека в здание, а затем и в квартиру Магнуса в тот злополучный вечер с копами, но в ту ночь его голова была занята совершенно другими мыслями. Он пожал протянутую руку.

 

\- Зовите меня Алек. И, да… - он залез в карман и вытащил из кошелька карточку. – Я, наверное, был не особо вежлив в прошлый раз, прошу прощения. Если завтра у вас выходной и захотите прийти на игру, позвоните по этому номеру и скажите, что это я вас попросил. Все билеты проданы, но они отыщут пару мест.

 

\- Это обалденно круто, - произнес Дэнни. Он отложил карточку и взглянул на Алека. – Мистер Бейн - ваш агент, да?

 

Макс фыркнул, и Алек постарался не краснеть, кивая.

 

Дэнни перегнулся через стойку ресепшена, ручкой выводя что-то на голубом стикере.

 

\- У мистера Бейна он уже есть… я помогаю ему с разными поручениями и заданиями, когда он завален работой, а он взамен дарит мне дико дорогой бурбон, который ему достается бесплатно. – Дэнни рассмеялся, широкая улыбка разрезала его лицо, и он протянул им стикер. – В общем, это мой номер телефона. Если Вам или Максу что-то понадобится, дайте знать – я помогу, даже если будет не моя смена.

 

Алек убрал стикер в карман и развернулся к лифту.

 

\- Спасибо.

 

\- Хорошей ночи, Дэнни, - махнул ему Макс, следуя за Алеком.

 

\- О, - позвал Дэнни, - если увидите мистера Бейна, передайте, пожалуйста, что уже поздно было отзывать заказ на вторую связку ключей от квартиры. Я отменил штраф, но ключи уже в его почтовом ящике. Никогда не знаешь, когда они понадобятся.

 

Вторая связка ключей? Которую он _отменил_? У Алека внутри все оборвалось.

 

Макс на мгновение скривился, а затем повернулся к Дэнни с фальшиво-яркой улыбкой на лице.

 

\- Конечно, без проблем.

 

Они зашли в лифт, и Макс облокотился спиной о стену, смотря на Алека. Улыбка исчезла с лица тотчас же, как закрылись двери лифта.

 

\- Слушай, Алек…

 

Тот перебил его, впиваясь в брата взглядом.

 

\- Какого хрена происходит?

 

\- Вам придется поговорить.

 

Да ну?

 

Алек помрачнел.

 

\- Магнус… - Макс пальцами затеребил замахрившийся край своей толстовки, затем нахмурился. – Он идиот, но делает то же, что я и, просто по-другому.

 

Брови Алека сошлись на переносице.

 

\- И что же?

 

\- Отказывается от чего-то хорошего для себя, чтобы защитить тебя.

 

Алек вгляделся в его лицо, по коже пополз настоящий ужас.

 

\- Ты меня пугаешь, Макс.

 

Тот помотал головой, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

 

\- Может, это и не плохо. Может, тогда ты не будешь слишком огорошен.

 

\- Я уже сейчас вполне себе огорошен, - Алек вылетел из дверей раскрывшегося на этаже Магнуса – а теперь и Макса - лифта.

 

\- Все будет в порядке, - Макс дотронулся до ручки входной двери и замер. – Просто… пообещай, что не замкнёшься в себе.

 

\- А _это_ еще что значит?

 

Макс раздраженно выдохнул и отволок Алека на другой конец холла, тыкая в него пальцем.

 

\- Каждый раз, как тебе выпадает какое-то эмоциональное испытание, ты прямо как нетерпеливая задница сжимаешься вокруг плохо смазанной анальной пробки.

 

Алек поморщился от отвращения, игнорируя при этом полную правоту брата.

 

\- Как вообще получилось, что мы родственники? – выдавил он из себя.

 

Макс улыбнулся его словам.

 

\- Ты меня любишь. Все будет в порядке, Алек. Просто пообещай, ладно?

 

\- Ладно.

 

Как только обещание неохотно сорвалось с губ, Макс открыл перед ним дверь в квартиру Магнуса.

 

Первым, что Алек увидел, войдя внутрь, был сам хозяин. Даже когда он еще в полной мере не осознавал своих чувств, первым, на кого он всегда обращал внимание, был Магнус.

 

Алек вспомнил, как за ужином у Иззи отказался сесть с ним рядом, а затем о разделенной на двоих трапезе на скомканных простынях. Как в самоотрицании он яростно выплевывал оскорбления ему в лицо, а потом, как притягивал к себе, отчаянно желая узнать вкус его губ.

 

Алек помнил, как всего несколько месяцев назад он был лишен настоящей жизни, а Магнус стал фундаментом, той силой, что помогла выстраивать ее. Как эта квартира казалась роднее собственной – просто потому, что Магнус был здесь.

 

Но стоящий перед ним закаменевший человек был ему незнаком.

                                                                       

Культивированная твердость во взгляде, напряженные опершиеся о спинку дивана руки, сжатые сердитой линией губы. Он казался обозленным. Или обеспокоенным? Магнус не выглядел собой, и это ощущалось диссонансом – лицо не переливалось блеском, ни одна драгоценность не украшала кожу, волосы свободно падали на лоб, зачесанные за ухо. Глаза пронзительно зеленели, в темнеющем зрачке больше не поблескивали золотые крупицы.

 

Он спокойно встретил пристальный взгляд Алека, но в каждой черточке его лица чувствовалась отстранённость. И расстояние между ними нельзя было измерить шагами. Магнус закрылся – но не прятался за масками или самоуверенностью. Таким Алек его еще никогда не видел.

 

Он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, и первым, что произнес, стала крутившаяся в его голове часы напролет мысль.

 

\- Почему ты назвал меня _Алек_?

 

Магнус ничего не ответил, лишь крепче сжимая губы.

 

Макс застонал.

 

\- Да уж, прям смазал, и все само вошло, - он покачал головой и кивнул в сторону кабинета. – Я буду там.

 

Он хлопнул себя по ноге, и Председатель ринулся за ним. Из кабинета почти сразу же послышалась музыка, и Алек осознал, что Макс пытался дать им возможность поговорить наедине.

 

Да в чем вообще было дело?

 

Алек тяжело сглотнул.

 

\- Можно зайти? Ты говорил, что мне всегда здесь рады.

 

Магнус кивнул и подошёл ближе.

 

\- Так и есть.

 

Он обогнул Алека, нарочито не касаясь его, и закрыл входную дверь.

 

Тот стиснул зубы, изнутри к горлу поднималось раздражение.

 

\- Что-то я не чувствую особого гостеприимства.

 

Щелчок дверного замка на мгновение оглушил. Алек не видел Магнуса, но ощущал его присутствие. Обычно ощущение включало в себя влечение, желание, но сегодня… затылок покалывало, он словно снова оказался в сетке с маячащим позади – вне зоны видимости – соперником. Внутри все подобралось, словно он готовился встретить бросок. Страх стремительного поражения при мысли, что он не сможет защитить ворота.

 

\- Нам нужно поговорить, - наконец, добавил Магнус, снова огибая Алека и разворачиваясь спиной к кухне.

 

\- Да ну, - Алек сбросил сумку на пол, но так и не смог отойти от двери. Он сложил на груди руки и взглянул на Магнуса. – Не просветишь, о чем?

 

Магнус даже не дернулся – лицо осталось безэмоциональным, очищенным от проявления чувств, которые – Алек знал – бурей стенали глубоко внутри.

 

А затем его словно ударило током. _Вот почему_ Макс просил его не замыкаться в себе – потому что Магнус уже это сделал. Они словно два магнита с одинаковой силой излучения стремились навстречу друг другу. Если Алек и дальше будет кипеть от злобы, это лишь еще больше оттолкнет их друг от друга.

 

Алек шумно вздохнул и попытался справиться с взращиваемым в себе годами инстинктом самосохранения. Он опустил подборок и еще раз вздохнул.

 

\- Я слушаю.

 

\- Беспокоиться стоит не только о заметке в «Пост», - начал Магнус. – Произошел… инцидент с бывшим агентом Джейса.

 

\- Я в курсе, Джейс все мне рассказал. – Алек задавил замаячившее внутри иррациональное чувство обиды, что рассказал именно Джейс, а не Магнус. Он постарался не думать об этом, чтобы не разозлиться еще сильней. – Он сказал, что у тебя все под контролем.

 

\- Так и есть.

 

\- Тогда в чем проблема?

 

\- В чем проблема? – повторил Магнус. Лицо его искривилось. – У тебя есть хоть какое-то чувство самосохранения, Алек?

 

Тот стиснул зубы, раздражаясь, что Магнус снова использовал этот вариант его имени.

 

\- Я знаю, у тебя все под контролем, ты делаешь все, что в твоих силах. Я тебе доверяю. Так что, да, в чем проблема?

 

\- Как твой агент я действительно держу все под контролем, но как твой… - Магнус резко замолчал, захлопывая рот с такой силой, что щелкнули челюсти.

 

Алек вздрогнул – кусочки мозаики начали складываться в пазл.

 

_Как твой парень – нет._

 

Это было единственное окончание фразы, которое пришло Алеку в голову. В этом было дело? Магнус был не уверен, что справится?

 

Расстояние вдруг стало невыносимым – как физическое, так и эмоциональное. Алек сделал два широких шага вперед, протягивая к Магнусу руку, но тот дернулся назад прежде, чем Алек смог коснуться. Руки задрожали. Необходимость заверить Магнуса, что все будет хорошо, захлестывала с головой.

 

Вместо этого он спрятал ладони в карманы.

 

\- Дело не только в этом, да? Есть что-то еще.

 

\- Есть. Имоджен приобрела ложу на арене. – Голос Магнуса звучал до безликого ровно. – Она хочет, чтобы завтра я пришел на игру, и отдельно проинструктировала, чтобы я пригласил с собой женщину. Я согласился.

 

Сердце дернулось, подскочило к горлу.

 

С каминг-аутом – принудительным или нет – он справится в любом случае, он уже двигался к намеченной цели. Да, Алек переживал за свой контракт, откройся все раньше, чем планировалось, но был готов. В то же время, сейчас он играл настолько хорошо, что сложно было предположить, будто все команды в лиге откажутся от его кандидатуры лишь из-за ориентации. Пусть даже он окажется в худшей команде, которая отчаянно будет нуждаться в хорошем вратаре, он все равно сможет играть. Но это?

 

Алека затошнило.

 

\- Я затащил тебя обратно, в свой закрытый мир. Куда, ты сказал, ты никогда больше не вернешься? Зачем согласился?

 

Магнус обхватил себя руками. Алек не знал - чтобы защититься, или не сломаться. Оба предположения резали без ножа.

 

\- Потому что хоть ее просьба мне и неприятна, она защищает тебя. Я не предам твое доверие и сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы уберечь. – Магнус вскинул подбородок и встретился с ним взглядом. – Даже если это означает, что я должен остаться лишь твоим агентом.

 

Его тон и поведение говорили лишь об одном – Магнус злился и провоцировал Алека. Но его всегда выдавал взгляд. Потухшие глаза прошлись по его лицу, пока Алек раз за разом прокручивал в голове произнесенные слова, пытаясь уловить смысл.

 

\- И почему я… что, вообще?

 

\- Твои безопасность и карьера подвергаются риску из-за меня. – непоколебимо продолжил Магнус. - Я не нарушаю своего слова, и это включает в себя обещание сохранить твою карьеру. Если это означает, что мы не можем быть вместе, то я с уважением отнесусь к твоему выбору.

 

В зрачках Магнуса дымкой туманились не злость и не беспокойство. Это было чувство вины. Что он где-то подвел Алека.

 

И это заставляло Магнуса задумываться о _худшем_.

 

\- Какого хрена? – взорвался Алек. – Нет. Я не хочу этого. Совсем!

 

\- Алек, - твердо произнес Магнус. – Подумай хорошенько.

 

\- Хватит. Называть. Меня. Алек. – он еле сдержался, чтобы от отчаяния не вцепиться в МАгнуса. – Я знаю, все, что происходит… голова идет кругом, но быть с тобой… это …

 

Он споткнулся на слове, пытаясь заставить Магнуса понять.

 

\- Ты делаешь мою жизнь лучше. Сложнее… запутаннее, да, конечно, но лучше. Почему же тогда я должен от этого отказаться? Почему я должен отказаться от _тебя_?

 

\- Потому что ты заслуживаешься лучшего, чем то, что я могу предложить.

 

Кожу закололо ледяной россыпью мурашек. Он внимательно вгляделся в лицо Магнуса.

 

\- Ты серьезно так думаешь?

 

Магнус опустил глаза, закусывая губы.

 

Нет. Дело было не только в чувстве вины. Магнус был уверен, что является сутью проблемы и, убрав себя из уравнения, все решит.

 

Да какого же хера?

 

\- Ну что же, я не… - начал Алек, но замолк тотчас же, как увидел гримасу на чужом лице.

 

Сердце стучало в груди, будто за ним гнались, догоняя. Мысли спотыкались одна о другую, пока осознание того, насколько Магнус был изранен происходящими событиями, насколько мало Алек сделал, чтобы понять и оградить его, волнами прибивалось в его сознание все отчетливее. Он наклонился ближе, чтобы заглянуть Магнусу в глаза. _Он_ не собирался замыкаться в себе.

 

\- Послушай, Магнус. Ты - гораздо _больше_ , чем я когда-либо мог просить.

 

\- Вступить со мной в отношения было ошибкой, - произнес Магнус, словно не слыша его. – Ничего бы не произошло…

 

\- Магнус, - мягко прервал его Алек. – Остановись.

 

Тот захлопнул рот с такой силой, что клацнули зубы. Опустил подбородок вниз, руки дрожали, и он засунул их подмышки.

 

Внутри все разрывалось болью.

 

Невозможно было подобрать слова.

 

Внутри все ныло, скручиваясь спазмами, потому что Магнус страдал, а еще потому, что Алек не знал, как это исправить…

 

Он коснулся живота Магнуса лишь кончиками пальцев, и когда тот не отдернулся, сделал еще шаг вперед.

 

\- Когда ты спросил меня, я сказал, что хочу _и_ нуждаюсь в тебе. Но я никогда не спрашивал… - Алек судорожно вздохнул. Почему он даже не подумал о том, чтобы спросить? Ему стоило быть внимательнее ради Магнуса. – Прошу, будь честен со мной. Чего хочешь ты?

 

Магнус рвано вздохнул, по рукам пробежали мурашки. Когда он наконец взглянул на Алека, его глаза сияли.

 

\- Я хочу тебя.

 

Алек облегченно выдохнул.

 

Как только признание сорвалось с губ Магнуса, пальцы Алека скользнули по его животу и легли на бедро, удерживая их на месте. Вместе.

 

\- А что тебе нужно?

 

Магнус сглотнул, словно раздумывал, отвечать на вопрос или нет, а затем произнес.

 

\- Чтобы ты был счастлив.

 

Ему ничего не нужно было для себя – он хотел счастья Алеку. Тот не знал, сможет ли его сердце выдержать какие-то еще слова.

 

Он придвинулся ближе и коснулся лбом чужого лба.

 

\- Я счастлив с тобой. Черт. Так сильно.

 

\- Этого может быть недостаточно, - раненым шепотом произнес Магнус.

 

И _было бы_ недостаточно, если Магнус тоже не чувствовал себя счастливым. Алек должен был лучше понимать его чувства. Не должен был так сосредоточиться на себе, чтобы пропустить то, о чем Магнус не смог сказать вслух.

 

К чертовой матери весь остальной мир, главное, было сделать сильнее _их самих_.

 

Он ласково мазнул большим пальцем по шее Магнуса, кожей ощущая бьющийся пульс.

 

\- Я хочу тебя, а ты меня. Почему все не может быть просто?

 

\- Потому что все непросто.

 

Алек знал.

 

\- Если бы мир был справедливым, ничего этого не случилось бы.

 

Но они оба слишком мало могли сделать. Только продолжать бороться. За уважение. За себя. Друг за друга.

 

\- К черту хоккей, - хрипло произнес Алек. – Я тебя не оставлю.

 

Магнус судорожно, ртом втянул в себя воздух, положил на грудь Алека ладони и прикрыл глаза.

 

\- Уже поздно. Тебе нужно выспаться, Александр.

 

Сердце дрогнуло при звуке его имени – наконец-то, полного имени из уст Магнуса.

 

\- Я более чем в курсе, сколько сейчас времени, и что я до сих пор тебя не поцеловал.

 

Магнус промолчал, не двинулся с места.

 

\- Пожалуйста, - выдохнул Алек, - Пожалуйста, разреши тебя поцеловать.

 

Магнус вцепился в его рубашку и потянул вниз – их губы встретились в мягком сдержанном поцелуе. Алек не стал давить, углубляя поцелуй, позволил Магнусу вести. Через мгновение чужие пальцы разжались на его рубашке и приласкали шею, обнимая – Магнус чуть повернул голову, со вздохом открываясь. Алек вложил в поцелуй всю свою любовь, крепче сжал в объятиях, отказываясь отпускать. Хоть когда-либо.

 

Пока их не прервал звук аплодисментов.

 

Алек обернулся на Макса, по щекам пополз румянец.

 

\- Простите, просто стало так тихо, и я решил выглянуть… - Макс пожал плечами. – А потом захлопать, потому что увидел, как вы друг друга засасываете.

 

Магнус негодующе хмыкнул, и Алек спрятал лицо у него на шее.

 

\- Поверить не могу, что он живет по соседству, - шепнул Алек теплой коже.

 

Над ухом раздался низкий смешок, и Магнус обнял его крепче.

 

\- Я же говорил – твой брат утомляет.

 

\- Не хочу портить момент, - продолжил Макс. – Но поскольку мне нельзя покидать здание, в моей квартире вообще ничего нет, и я точно _не_ собираюсь слушать, как мой брат занимается сексом, давайте вернемся к серьезной проблеме размещения на ночлег.

 

 _Черт_. Алек даже не подумал об этом.

 

Магнус поцеловал его в щеку.

 

\- Добро пожаловать домой, Александр.

 

Домой.

 

Именно здесь он и должен был находиться.

 

Затяжное чувство тревоги никуда не делось, но чуть притупилось. Ему еще так много нужно было сказать – так много услышать от Магнуса – но сейчас это могло подождать. Сейчас он просто мог дышать свободно и надеяться, что Магнус чувствует то же.

 

Неважно, насколько сложно все было.

 

Он его не отпустит.

 

***

 

Магнус был измотан. Уже давно он не чувствовал себя настолько морально опустошенным. Он был готов к худшему – что Алек выйдет из его квартиры с обещанием никогда больше не возвращаться. Он убедил себя, что это наилучший сценарий, на который стоило рассчитывать. Но сейчас…

 

Магнус откинул одеяло со своей стороны и забрался в кровать подле…. Макса.

 

Тот ухмыльнулся и покосился на него.

 

\- А это весело.

 

С другой стороны огромной кровати и по другую руку Макса фыркнул Алек.

 

\- Что за нелепость.

 

Макс откинул крышку чехла на своем айпаде, не обращая внимание на недовольного брата.

 

\- Кто-нибудь хочет посмотреть «Дневник Памяти»?

 

\- Нет! – в унисон выпалили Магнус и Алек.

 

Макс расплылся в широченной улыбке.

 

\- Боже мой, вы прям два великомученика. Ладно, я просто издеваюсь. Пойду спать на диван, - он запихнул айпад подмышку и резво слез с кровати.

 

Магнус раздраженно фыркнул. Стоило догадаться. Макс даже протез снять не удосужился.

 

\- Никаких обжиманий, спокойной ночи и увидимся утром, - добавил Макс, выходя из спальни. Он бросил взгляд на Председателя, трусящего впереди. – Может, в следующий раз захвачу с собой Черча, чтобы у тебя тоже была компания.

 

\- Наконец-то, - облегченно вздохнул Алек, выбираясь из футболки и штанов, как только закрылась дверь. – Без всей этой одежды спать гораздо удобнее.

 

Магнус поднял бровь, наблюдая, как поступенчато оголяется его тело.

 

На щеках Алека расцвели красные пятна.

 

\- Ну, то есть, если ты не против.

 

Магнус мягко улыбнулся и тоже снял с себя домашнюю одежду, оставаясь лишь в боксерах, которые нацепил только ради Макса.

 

\- Поверить не могу, что он дотерпел до последнего, - Алек выключил верхний свет и залез обратно в кровать. – Мой брат _реально_ утомляет.

 

\- В высшей степени, - согласился Магнус, откидываясь на подушки и включая ночник на прикроватной тумбочке. – А сейчас иди сюда.

 

Алек перекатился к нему, накрывая Магнуса всем телом.

 

\- Я ждал этого весь день.

 

Магнус не нашел слов для ответа. Он даже не думал, что такой поворот событий возможен. Весь день его разрывало противоречиями, но сейчас Алек был рядом – и, судя по его словам, собирался остаться с ним надолго. Магнус обнял его крепче и погрузился в ощущения. Борода Алека колола грудь, сердце билось гулко и ровно, а дыхание щекотало оголенную кожу.

 

Во всем этом можно было увидеть сексуальный подтекст – но нет. Страсть выгорела в Магнусе дотла, пока он стоял напротив Алека, предлагая шанс уйти, а внутри все металось в сомнении – воспользуется тот им или нет.

 

Он тронул губами волосы Алека, пальцами огладил уже бледнеющее спустя три дня после Питтсбурга красное пятно на его шее. Сегодня в их распоряжении было гораздо больше времени. Завтра его могло стать еще больше.

 

Алек был в его объятиях, а немногим ранее Магнус думал, что тот в принципе больше никогда не переступит порог его дома, но за его словами чувствовалась уверенность, и это не давало Магнусу сомкнуть глаз. Он опустил взгляд на Алека, но тот тоже не спал – раскрытые глаза с расширившимися зрачками смотрели на что-то невидимое Магнусу.

 

Тот пропустил пряди его волос сквозь пальцы.

 

\- О чем ты думаешь?

 

Алек моргнул, а затем прижался еще ближе.

 

\- Думаю, кого ты приведешь завтра на игру.

 

Магнус осторожно приподнял его лицо за подбородок, заглядывая в глаза.

 

\- Я иду не только потому, что Имоджен потребовала моего присутствия. Я _хочу_ быть там, Александр – ради тебя. Катарина придет со мной завтра, но как компания, а не пара. – Магнус надеялся, что это смягчит чужое чувство вины из-за принятого им решения. – Я бы хотел, чтобы вы уже были знакомы.

 

\- Скоро, окей?

 

\- Конечно.

 

Лицо Алека разрезали тени ночника, рассеянный свет скрывал и маскировал его черты, не позволяя считывать чувства и мысли, как Магнус привык. Пальцы протанцевали по твердым мышцам шеи и плеч. Внутри все стягивало узлом, настолько запутанным, что им придется еще повозиться, чтобы его распутать. И раз Алек не засыпал, то скорее всего его терзало то же беспокойство.

 

Поскольку у обоих сна не было ни в одном глазу, Магнус задал Алеку вопрос, который тревожил его всю игру.

 

\- Что сегодня произошло на льду? В третьем периоде ты вышел… другим.

 

Алек нахмурился, губы беззвучно задвигались, словно он, как и обычно, размышлял перед тем, как что-то сказать.

 

\- Просто… думаю, раньше я жил _и_ играл защищаясь, а не обороняясь. Несколько часов назад все было предельно ясно, а сейчас кажется просто теорией. Сложно объяснить.

 

Магнусу казалось, что он понимает.

 

\- У тебя поменялось мировоззрение. Может, теперь ты укрепляешь собственную защиту, а не пытаешься угадать, с какой стороны на тебя в очередной раз нападут?

 

\- Да, именно, - Алек негромко рассмеялся, - Как ты это делаешь? Словно вынимаешь слова из моей головы?

 

\- Я пытаюсь понять, а не просто слушать.

 

\- Верно, - Алек посерьезнел, - В общем, сейчас мне кажется, что я контролирую ситуацию лучше, чем думал.

 

Магнус взвесил его слова.

 

\- Ты понял, что стоишь, чтобы _за тебя_ бороться?

 

\- Я не думал об этом так. Да. Думаю, да, - Алек уперся подбородком в грудь Магнуса и поднял на него глаза, карий взгляд был твёрдым. – Я бы хотел, чтобы ты думал так же о себе.

 

Магнус сглотнул. Он должен был ответить Алеку честно, неважно, насколько сложно было в этом признаться.

 

\- Я пытаюсь.

 

Алек смотрел ему точно в глаза, и Магнус задумался, как вообще решил, что тот выберет оставить его.

 

Магнус отер глаза.

 

\- Я опять халатно отнесся к своему мейкапу?

 

Алек покачал головой.

 

\- Твои глаза… не думаю, что когда-нибудь говорил… они такие… - Алек улыбнулся. – Глубокие. Необычные и запоминающиеся, прямо как ты сам.

 

Магнус внезапно ощутил, как непривычно горячит щеки.

 

\- Приму это за комплимент.

 

\- Надеюсь, что примешь. - Алек снова прижался к его груди щекой, пальцами лаская бок. – Магнус?

 

\- Да?

 

\- Я именно там, где хочу быть.

 

Магнусу не нужно было отвечать. Он знал, Алек услышит, как заполошно забилось его сердце.

 

Он старался не только слышать, но и довериться. Магнусу стоило начать верить, что Алек делал так, как лучше ему самому, а не только то, что он считал, хочет Магнус.

 

Он положил ладонь на затылок Алека, прежде чем выключить ночник.

 

\- Спокойной ночи, Александр.

 

\- Спокойной ночи.

 

И Магнус закрыл глаза, убаюканный знанием, что на этот раз он сможет пожелать ему и доброго утра.

 

***

 

Алек знал, что спит.

 

Он пытался выпутаться из тонкой паутины окружавшей его темноты, к свету, который ощущался кожей – только открой глаза - но у него никак не получалось это сделать. Его обвивали цепи, тяжелившие всю правую сторону тела. Левое запястье окружали теплом серебряные перья, они успокаивали, тянули на волю. Если бы он только смог ухватиться за даримую ими силу, за спокойствие, то смог бы понять, как вырваться…

 

Алек зажмурился от яркого утреннего солнца, комната Магнуса отливала золотым и алым, купаясь в проникающих сквозь окно лучах света. Сам Магнус тепло прижимался к его спине и кончиками пальцев водил по животу, прижимаясь губами к шее.

 

\- Доброе утро, Александр.

 

По коже вместе с остатками сна пробежала волна мурашек, но Алек все равно улыбнулся. Он был в безопасности.

 

\- Доброе, - он положил ладонь поверх пальцев Магнуса и прочистил горло. – Ты в курсе, что научно доказано – если люди проводят ночь вместе в замкнутом пространстве, мозг выделяет особые гормоны и уровень доверия повышается?

 

Магнус переплел их пальцы вместе.

 

\- И откуда ты это знаешь?

 

\- Только не смейся.

 

Магнус кивнул.

 

\- Я читал про тимбилдинг, - кровать тут же еле заметно затряслась, Алек нахмурился. – Ты смеешься.

 

\- Прошу прощения, Александр. Но мое воображение нарисовало, как вся ваша хоккейная команда лежит рядком в позе ложек, и картина получилась совершенно неподражаемой, - Магнус прикусил кожу меж его лопаток. – И довольно возмутительной.

 

Алек усмехнулся.

 

\- Да? И почему же?

 

\- Я бы хотел думать, что только мне позволено так делать.

 

\- Так и есть.

 

Он почувствовал, как Магнус улыбается.

 

\- Раз ты уже проснулся _и_ сегодня день игры… - Магнус вплел пальцы в волосы на груди Алека и легонько потянул. – Насколько строго должно исполняться душевое суеверие?

 

Тот лениво толкнулся в прижимающуюся к ягодицам твердость.

 

\- Ты имеешь в виду, должен ли я быть один, именно в душе или обязательно кончить?

 

\- Все вышеперечисленное.

 

Алек тяжело сглотнул.

 

\- Только третий пункт по-настоящему важный.

 

\- Все ясно. Тогда я хотел бы предложить альтернативу.

 

Алек бросил взгляд на дверь.

 

\- Здесь Макс.

 

\- Он ушел около десяти минут назад, - заверил его Магнус. – Написал мне, что зайдет в мастерскую и купит нам завтрак.

 

Алек потянулся, перекатываясь на спину и сцепляя руки под головой.

 

\- Тогда я открыт для предложений, Агент 0069.

 

Магнус дернул уголком рта, улыбаясь.

 

\- Готов услышать парочку оральных аргументов?

 

\- Я не собираюсь разводить демагогию о смене традиций? А ты?

 

Магнус покачал головой.

 

\- Есть другие – гораздо более удовлетворительные вещи, которыми я могу занять свой рот.

 

Алек облизал губы, кивая, и Магнус не теряя времени скользнул рукой под резинку его боксеров.

 

Сжал, мягко повел рукой, и Алек дернулся, толкаясь в ладонь, желая усилить нажим. Магнус сполз по кровати вниз, стягивая ткань с его бедер и теплыми пальцами обхватил мошонку. Провел языком по всей длине так, что Алек выгнулся на простынях, зубами кусая нижнюю губу в попытке сдержать стон.

 

В плечи Магнуса впились пальцы, удовольствие закоротило мышцы. Алек прикрыл глаза, но лишь на мгновение, не желая пропускать зрелище, как губы Магнуса растянутся вокруг его члена. Золотисто-зеленые глаза нашли его, удерживая взгляд и лишь подогревая растекающееся по воздуху напряжение, влажный рот сомкнулся на члене, и Алек потерялся в ощущениях.

 

Прошло лишь несколько секунд, а он уже был готов спустить в чужое горло, как подросток.

 

\- Бл*ять! – застонал он и, не сдержавшись, толкнулся в жаркую глубину сильней.

 

Магнус принял на всю длину, подхватывая резкий ритм, и Алек вцепился ему в волосы. Щетина колола тонкую кожу на внутренней стороне бедер. Пальцы скользнули ниже, ногти чуть надавили на кожу за мошонкой, а затем Магнус раздвинул его ягодицы и прижался подушечкой среднего пальца к дырке.

 

Алек застонал, дыхание срывалось, по венам разливался багряным жидкий огонь. Магнус лишь касался его пальцем, не проникая внутрь, уголки губ были приподняты, пока он скользил губами по его члену, языком обводя головку.

 

Эти глаза, этот рот, эти руки… Магнус уверенно подводил его к краю, сводя с ума и лишая рассудка.

 

Он прижался голенями к кровати, седлая Алека за бедро, и продолжал отсасывать ему, утопая в сладком трении крайней плоти о головку и надеясь, что этого хватит для собственного оргазма, потому что сейчас, при всем желании, Алек никак не мог до него добраться.

 

Магнус обхватил рукой свой член, дроча в ритме собственных, скользящих по Алеку губ, пока не выгнулся, дрожа и изливаясь теплом на чужую голень и простыни. Магнус гортанно, громко застонал, завибрировал губами вокруг его члена. Алек не мог продержаться ни секунды дольше. Он дернул бедрами, вбиваясь в чужой рот, тело скручивало оргазмом, пока Магнус глотал его сперму.

 

\- Обожаю долбанные суеверия, - выдохнул Алек.

 

Магнус фыркнул, слизывая последние капли с его члена и нежно касаясь бедра губами.

 

\- Некоторые даже больше других.

 

Он скользнул по его телу вверх, клеймя горячую чувствительную кожу невесомыми поцелуями.

 

\- Иди в душ первый. Я отправлю белье в стирку.

 

Алек отвел волосы от его лица. Пальцы подрагивали от пронизывающего все тело удовлетворения.

 

\- Сначала поцелуй?

 

Ему уже казалось, что соприкосновение их губ вызывало у него больше наслаждения, чем секс – впрочем, он был бы более чем рад проверять эту теорию вновь и вновь, пока не удовлетворится полностью. Или получит полное удовлетворение. Оба варианта были ничего.

 

Алек снова утонул в ощущениях – их языки скользили, сливаясь в ласке, на чужих губах он чувствовал собственный вкус. Тонул в бережности, обожании так же, как в мозговыносящей страсти, которую они недавно разделили.

 

Магнус низко, утробно застонал, прикусывая его нижнюю губу.

 

\- Целовать тебя одновременно похоже на преступное потворство и на божий дар.

 

Сердце Алека участило ритм.

 

\- Согласен. В смысле целовать тебя, не _меня_ – мне тоже нравится тебя целовать.

 

Щеки горели огнем, но это было не последствие крышесносного оргазма, который он только что испытал. Магнус лишь хмыкнул и обласкал пальцем его скулу – словно наслаждался густым румянцем – а затем выбрался из кровати, так и не произнеся ни слова.

 

Алек поднялся следом, не озаботившись поиском белья, поскольку Макса поблизости не было.

 

Решительно настроившись вернуть себе утерянное достоинство, он шлепнул Магнуса по заднице, получив в ответ вопль и улыбку, затем обнял того за талию и поцеловал разлет плеча.

 

\- Жду не дождусь сегодняшней ночи и новых совместных открытий.

 

Магнус прижался спиной, пристраивая ладонь на его бедре.

 

\- Твой знаменитый список, я так полагаю?

 

Алек мазнул губами по особому местечку на шее Магнуса, и у того подогнулись колени.

 

\- На твоем теле еще осталось много мест, которые мои руки и губы пока… не оценили по достоинству.

 

Магнус впился пальцами в его бедро и закрыл глаза, рвано выдыхая.

 

\- _Черт_.

 

Победоносный смех Алека звучал даже, когда тот скрылся в ванной.

 

Ванная комната была поистине экстравагантной – и выглядела гораздо лучше его собственной. Сама ванна была намного больше стандартной, душевые насадки бросали вызов всем водопроводным нормам города Нью-Йорк, а полки были заставлены всевозможными бутылочками и флаконами, о предназначении которых Алек не имел ни малейшего понятия. Он улыбнулся, подхватывая уже знакомый кусок мыла – такой же теперь находился и в его собственном душе рядом с шампунем, которым Алек пользовался каждый день – и принялся смывать с себя напряжение последних двадцати четырех часов.

 

Он все еще размышлял над тем, что Магнус заказал вторую связку ключей от своей квартиры, но при этом все равно дал Алеку шанс уйти. Обещал, что будет защищать его, как агент, пусть даже тот больше не захочет быть его парнем…

 

Нет. Не парнем. Никто из них пока этого не озвучивал.

 

Кем же они были друг другу?

 

Они не вешали ярлыков, даже не заговаривали об этом, потому что обозначить то, что происходило между ними, казалось последним, над чем стоило задумываться. Алек смыл с волос шампунь и выключил воду. Плечи, наконец, расслабились, а разморенное паром тело пело, еще ощущая отголоски послевкусия от губ и рук Магнуса. А внутри сидела тревога, которую ему так и не удалось смыть. Может быть, настало время обозначить их отношения хоть как-то. И, возможно, это подарило бы ему покой.

 

Когда Алек вышел из душа, Магнус уже стоял у зеркала с полотенцем в руках и мягко улыбался.

 

Алек застыл, оставшись в душе одной ногой, и охватил Магнуса взглядом. Сейчас тот выглядел уязвимым, полностью открытым, незащищенным. Магнус был красив, и принадлежал _ему_. На свете не было слова или ярлыка, способные в полной мере описать, кем этот человек был или мог быть для него. Определения могли подождать. Сейчас было достаточно просто быть вместе.

 

Алек вышел из душа, забрал полотенце, вытирая волосы и не торопясь оборачивать его вокруг бедер.

 

\- Я даже не слышал, как ты вошел. Надо было присоединиться.

 

Пока тот просушивал волосы, Магнус бесцеремонно опустил взгляд намного южнее глаз Алека.

 

\- Тогда ты точно бы выбился из графика.

 

\- Сколько сейчас вообще времени? Мне нужно на арену к девяти.

 

Магнус поднял на него глаза, по губам расплылась ухмылка.

 

\- Чуть больше половины восьмого. Макс написал, что уже идет обратно. Для завтрака еще достаточно времени. – Магнус наманикюренным пальцем подтолкнул к нему золотистые ножницы. – И чтобы привести в порядок бороду.

 

Алек обернул полотенце вокруг бедер и смерил ножницы взглядом. Затем облокотился бедром о мраморную стойку и поднял их.

 

\- Поможешь мне?

 

Глаза Магнуса на секунду удивленно расширились, и Алек внезапно понял, что сейчас нарушит еще одно из своих суеверий. Никому не разрешалось прикасаться к его плей-оффной бороде кроме него.

 

Магнус принял у него ножницы.

 

\- Уверен?

 

Алек кивнул.

 

\- Полностью.

 

\- Тогда ЛГБТК Барбер-Шоп Бейна к Вашим услугам, - с улыбкой произнес Магнус, устраиваясь между его ног. – Мы работаем только с самыми элитными клиентами. Повезло, что для Вас появилось окно.

 

Алек подавил улыбку и позволил Магнусу приступить. Чужие брови сосредоточено сошлись на переносице, уголка губ касался кончик языка. Единственным наполняющим ванную звуком было четкое щелканье ножниц, которые явно стоили больше, чем любая из личных клюшек Алека.

 

Он попытался сохранить тишину, но не смог перебороть затягивающийся внутри тревожный узел. И беспокоило его не определение их с Магнусом отношений. Пусть они оба и не пытались что-то между собой формализировать, потому что не стоило забывать об Имоджен, но Алек знал, что Магнус чувствует к нему то же, что и он сам.

 

Но прошлой ночью они так и не поговорили о насущной проблеме, и это не давало ему покоя.

 

Алек обвил пальцами запястье Магнуса, останавливая его.

 

\- Нам нужно поговорить о Себастьяне?

 

При звуке этого имени лицо Магнуса заострилось, и он отложил ножницы в сторону.

 

\- Нужно.

 

\- Насколько круто он возьмется за меня теперь?

 

\- Я не знаю. И неизвестность…

 

\- Сводит с ума.

 

Магнус кивнул и чуть отстранился, заглядывая Алеку в глаза.

 

\- Но ничего особо не изменилось. Я не собираюсь забиваться в нору от страха и угрозы, которая еще может и не выгореть.

 

Алек нахмурился. Внутри скреблось чувство, что он что-то упускает. Будто _отсутствовало_ что-то очень важное.

 

Магнус свел брови, изучающе глядя на Алека.

 

\- Что не так?

 

\- Не знаю. Мне кажется, мы упускаем что-то, что не должны.

 

Магнус на мгновение замолчал, будто колеблясь.

 

\- Я тоже это чувствую… Полагаю, это лишь неуверенность. Думаешь, мы не замечаем какое-то простое решение?

 

\- Возможно. Или угрозу, которая потом возникнет, откуда ни возьмись?

 

\- Мы не можем бороться с неизвестным. Нам нужно жить дальше, и для этого мы делаем все, что в наших силах.

 

Алек помрачнел.

 

\- Эй, - Магнус поднял его за подбородок вверх, - Скажи, о чем ты думаешь? Не хочу пребывать в уверенности, что мы мыслим одинаково, если это не так.

 

Алек нервно рассмеялся. Постарался унять зудящее внутри беспокойство. Вокруг них было столько неправильных вещей, но главное, что они _вместе_ были правильными.

 

\- Да, конечно одинаково. Просто хотелось бы, чтобы обстоятельства были другими.

 

\- Прошлой ночью твой брат напомнил мне, что так будет не всегда. И когда мы вместе, наедине… я никогда ни в чем не был более уверен.

 

Магнус произнес эти слова мимоходом, словно они не нуждались в ответе. Словно он повторял их уже много лет. Словно благодаря им Алек не влюбился в него еще сильнее.

 

Но прежде чем тот смог придумать ответ, Магнус снова подошел ближе, устраиваясь меж его бедер и подхватывая ножницы.

 

\- Сиди смирно. Не хочу испортить твое совершенное лицо.

 

Алек хотел поцеловать его еще раз, но находиться так близко – ощущать, как чужое тело прижимается к его собственному – было почти так же хорошо. Почти.

 

\- Оно не совершенное. У меня куча шрамов после игр.

 

\- И они лишь придают тебе опасного шарма, мой аппетитно-бородатый воин.

 

Алек широко улыбнулся и поддался импульсу, наклоняясь к Магнусу – напряжение отступило, как только их губы слились в поцелуе.

 

Поцелуй должен был остаться лишь кротким касанием, но быстро превратился в страстную борьбу губ и языков, прерывистое дыхание смешалось, ножницы звякнули о мрамор, и Магнус прихватил пальцами волосы на груди Алека.

 

И когда полотенце уже почти сползло с его бедер, а связные мысли унеслись в голубую даль, Алек отстранился. Облизал губы, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

 

\- Прости. Мне нужно было тебя поцеловать.

 

\- Никогда не проси за это прощения, - Магнус поднял ножницы. – Безопасно ли мне снова ими воспользоваться?

 

Алек ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Обещаю вести себя хорошо.

 

Магнус быстро закончил начатое, и еще одним полотенцем смахнул с кожи прилипшие волоски. Но свое место между бедрами Алека не покинул.

 

\- Что думаешь о предстоящей игре?

 

\- То же, что и о любой другой. Мы должны выиграть, несмотря ни на что.

 

\- Что тогда скажешь о проигрышах?

 

Заранее заготовленный PR-службой ответ вертелся на языке, вбитый в него еще в раннем возрасте наряду с подобающими выражениями лица, которые должны были отразить его разочарование, но скрыть надломленность. Истина была совсем другой, но Магнусу он мог признаться.

 

\- Я к себе довольно строг.

 

\- На твоих плечах лежит лидерская ответственность, и ты относишься к ней с должным уважением.

 

\- Я не лидер. Наш капитан Джейс.

 

\- Верно. Но ты не можешь отрицать, что именно твоя инициативность привела Ангелов к сегодняшнему дню.

 

\- Магнус…

 

Ему хотелось произнести, _Я люблю тебя_.

 

Магнус выгнул бровь.

 

\- Да, Александр?

 

Алек провел пальцами по заросшему подбородку. Борода была длиннее обычного, но это придавало ей мягкость – она станет меньше раздражать кожу Магнуса, которую он сегодня планировал хорошенько изучить.

 

\- Мне нравится эта пред-игровая рутина.

 

\- Кажется, я начинаю впадать в депрессию от мысли, что ты сбреешь всю эту красоту после окончания плей-офф, - Магнус прочертил пальцами линию его подбородка, улыбаясь. – Но у нас еще есть пара возможностей, чтобы испробовать ее в деле прежде, чем это случится.

 

С любым другим человеком Алек сразу же замял бы разговор, ссылаясь на невозможность обсуждать вероятность выхода Ангелов в серию чемпионата.

 

Но с Магнусом Алек готов был смотреть в будущее на месяцы вперед, начиная прямо с сегодняшнего дня, и надеяться на положительный исход.

 

\- Верно.

 

***

 

Последний час после утреннего пробуждения стал поистине самым домашним и уютным временем, которое Магнусу доводилось проводить за все тридцать пять лет своей жизни. Ленивый утренний секс, стирка, подравнивание бороды Алека, а теперь и завтрак с его младшим братом. Магнус разобрал принесенные им сумки и выложил содержимое в центр стола наряду с серебряными приборами и тарелками. Макс наливал им кофе.

 

Алек прошел мимо, пальцами дотрагиваясь до поясницы Магнуса интимным, личным жестом – и присел за стол.

 

Да, суббота была поистине домашней.

 

Алек разгладил уголок одного из пакетов, распознавая лейбл, и ухмыльнулся, глядя на брата.

 

\- Ну... и как поживает Майя?

 

Магнус поднял взгляд как раз вовремя, отмечая слегка порозовевшие щеки Макса, но в следующее мгновение тот уже закатывал глаза.

 

Магнус повернулся за разъяснением к Алеку.

 

\- И кто же эта Майя?

 

\- Ей принадлежит здание, в котором находится мастерская Макса, - объяснил тот. – Это помещение прямо над рестораном, куда мы ходили вечером перед выездной серией с Дьяволами, помнишь? Она там шеф-повар.

 

Магнус взял с тарелки нечто, напоминающее хорошенько промасленное слоеное печенье, но сделав первый укус, ощутил на языке коричный вкус и сладость сахарной пудры и _боже мой_. Таким на вкус должен был быть рай. Он зажмурился от удовольствия и еле-еле удержался от стона.

 

\- Как сказала бы Бейонс «Бог существует».

 

\- И ее зовут Майя, если бы Максу было что добавить, - подколол его Алек, - Она снова открыла кухню специально для тебя?

 

\- Это все обаяние Лайтвудов, - Макс пожал плечами, плюхаясь на сидение напротив Магнуса и рядом с братом. – Магнус знает в этом толк.

 

\- Может быть, - допустил тот и скрыл улыбку за очередным укусом божественной выпечки.

 

Алек улыбнулся уголком рта и протянул Магнусу блюдо, молча предлагая отведать киш. Тот кивнул, и Алек положил кусок в его тарелку, затем вновь обращая внимание на Макса.

 

\- Ты мало бываешь дома. Проводишь много времени в мастерской?

 

\- Ага, - ответил тот.

 

Алек выгнул бровь.

 

\- И у тебя нет занятий этим летом?

 

\- Не-а.

 

Брови Алека раздраженно сошлись на переносице.

 

\- И?

 

\- Что?

 

\- Ты занимаешься старт-апом или чем-то другим?

 

Макс фыркнул.

 

\- Пытаешься заставить меня признаться в отношениях с Майей, большой брат?

 

\- Макс. Я вовсе не… - Алек наклонился вперед, вздыхая. – Прошлым вечером ты сказал, что вы с Магнусом оба заняты одним и тем же – просто по-разному – чтобы меня защитить. Теперь я знаю, что делает он. И нам стоит поговорить. Ты же имел в виду не только аренду соседней квартиры?

 

Макс резко перестал веселиться, взгляд метнулся к Магнусу. Он явно не ожидал настолько серьёзной темы для разговора.

 

Алек заметил их переглядывание и обратился к Магнусу.

 

\- Ты в курсе?

 

Магнус был рад, что в тот момент попросил Иззи ничего не рассказывать ему, так что сейчас мог ответить честно.

 

\- Нет. Ни Изабель, ни Макс не посвящали меня ни в какие детали.

 

\- Иззи тоже в этом замешана? – Алек поскреб подбородок, уголки его губ расстроено опустились. – Блин, Макс.

 

\- Не проси никого из нас остановиться. Потому что этого не будет, - без тени сожаления ответил Макс. – Ты просто должен мне довериться. Я, правда, не хочу тебе врать.

 

Магнус откинулся на стуле, ожидая разрешения противостояния.

 

Алек, кажется, раздумывал над его словами. Он снова вздохнул и отложил вилку. Любому другому человеку Алек показался бы смирившимся, но Магнус видел, как в его глазах зажглись искры веселья.

 

\- Ладно. Раз не собираешься врать, расскажи, что происходит между тобой и Майей.

 

Видимо, решил оставить тему его несогласованной защиты.

 

\- А ты еще говоришь, что я проныра, чувак, - со смехом ответил Макс.

 

Алек пожал плечами и вернулся к завтраку.

 

Макс откинулся на спинку стула и подмигнул Магнусу.

 

\- Мы с ней точно не делаем ничего из того, чем занимались вы с Магнусом, пока я ходил за завтраком.

 

Алек закашлялся, поперхнувшись – его щеки залились густым румянцем.

 

\- Попались! – с ликованием пропел Макс. – Во имя Магнуса, надеюсь, у тебя не всегда настолько хреновый рвотный рефлекс.

 

Магнус лишь покачал головой.

 

\- Во имя брата, все-таки, тебе стоит соблюдать хоть какие-то нормы приличия.

 

Макс ухмыльнулся.

 

\- И в чем тогда веселье?

 

Алек опрокинул в себя последний глоток кофе и встал из-за стола.

 

\- Мне пора. И не только из-за… тебя.

 

\- Ты только подумай, - произнес Макс, разрезая помидор пополам, - Раз я живу по соседству, мы можем завтракать так каждую субботу.

 

Алек закатил глаза.

 

\- Класс. – Он закинул на плечо сумку и замер у входной двери, хмурясь. – Черт. Мой чемодан. Не особо хочется тащить его на арену.

 

\- Не беспокойся об этом, - ответил Макс, жуя, - Я заброшу его на твою квартиру, когда поеду на игру.

 

Алек смерил чемодан уничижительным взглядом.

 

Магнус проглотил внезапное желание тотчас же попросить Алека уже просто переехать к нему. Начать стоило хотя бы с предложения нескольких ночевок вроде вчерашней, затем со второго комплекта ключей, которые, как он думал, уже не пригодятся. Он позвонит Дэнни и убедится, что еще может предложить их Алеку – если тот, конечно, согласится их принять.

 

\- Или можешь просто оставить его здесь, - осторожно произнес Магнус, - Если получится вернуться после игры.

 

Алек снова поскреб бороду и повернулся к нему.

 

\- Это мне по душе.

 

Макс застонал. Громко.

 

\- Значит, мне тоже придется вернуться сюда.

 

Магнус ждал саркастического комментария на высказывание Макса, но вместо этого, Алек вытащил из кармана кошелек и достал оттуда карту, кладя ее на стол.

 

\- Возьми мою кредитку. Нет смысла перевозить вещи из твоей квартиры, потому что мы не знаем сколько это все продлится. Купи все, что нужно, и пусть доставят сюда.

 

Макс нахмурился.

 

\- Нихрена я не…

 

\- Это всего лишь деньги, Макс. Твой поступок стоит гораздо больше всего, что можно оплатить моей картой.

 

Фирменная усмешка Макса вновь озарила его лицо.

 

\- Готов поспорить, что если я возьму с собой на шоппинг Магнуса и Иззи, то мы сможем проверить эту теорию на прочность.

 

Магнус в смятении покачал головой.

 

\- Не уверен, что нам стоит появляться на людях вместе…

 

Но у Алека была другая идея.

 

\- Ты сам говорил, Магнус – мы не можем перестать жить обычной жизнью. Иди. Хорошо проведи время. Я доверяю вам троим. – Он отвесил брату подзатыльник, а затем наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Магнуса в губы. – Увидимся после игры.

 

Магнус скомкал пальцами воротник его футболки и подтащил к себе для еще одного поцелуя – просто потому, что мог.

 

\- После игры, - повторил Алек, поправляя ремень сумки, - Увидимся.

 

Магнус проследил, как за ним закрылась дверь, и повернулся к Максу.

 

Настроение того явно снова вернулось к мрачному, потому что легкости на лице как не бывало.

 

Магнус непонимающе нахмурился.

 

\- Макс?

 

\- Будешь пытать меня по поводу наших с Иззи планов? – спросил тот. – Или предостерегать?

 

Магнус покачал головой.

 

\- Ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Я позвоню Изабель и спрошу, сможем ли мы встретиться в мебельном на Мейн.

 

Плечи Макса поникли, а взгляд продолжал возвращаться к двери.

 

\- Да, давай, звучит здорово.

 

Макс редко, когда переставал держать под контролем окружающее его настроение, но сейчас он выглядел... потерянным.

 

Магнус догадывался, откуда росли ноги этой неуверенности.

 

\- Мы о нем позаботимся.

 

Макс ощутимо расслабился, губы тронула улыбка, и он поднял на Магнуса взгляд.

 

\- А некоторые в совершенно определенном смысле.

 

Магнус лишь ухмыльнулся в ответ.

 

***

 

Алек постучал в расположенный рядом с кладовкой ресурфейсера офис, бездумно крутя в руках коробку. Как только Саймон открыл дверь, Алек тут же впихнул ему винтажного Вольтрона в оригинальной упаковке.

 

\- Поскольку ты вытащил его из коробки, и мы все равно проиграли… я решил, тебе нужен еще один, которого можно оставить в упаковке.

 

Глаза Саймона изумленно расширились, а лицо озарила поистине яркая улыбка.

 

\- Ух ты. Спасибо, Алек.

 

Стоимость самой игрушки и ее доставки от японского дилера была просто заоблачной, но совершенно искренняя радость на лице Саймона того стоила. Может, теперь Алек начинал понимать, почему его сестра так сильно полюбила этого парня.

 

Он качнулся на пятках и засунул руки в карманы.

 

\- У тебя, эм, есть время? Поговорить?

 

\- Да, конечно, - Саймон отступил вглубь офиса. – Заходи, располагайся. Кофе будешь?

 

\- Я уже выпил чашку утром, у Магнуса. Это мой лимит в день игры. – Алек сел на потертый диван, сразу же утопая в подушках. У него в запасе было лишь несколько минут перед началом подготовки к матчу. – Но я выпью воды, если есть.

 

Саймон порылся в мини-холодильнике и кинул ему бутылку.

 

\- Провел ночь у Магнуса?

 

\- Не в этом смысле, - тут же ответил Алек, внезапно понимая, что вообще-то нет нужды скрываться от шурина. Он открыл воду и сделал глоток. – Ну, вообще… в этом. Но Макс тоже там был.

 

\- Да ладно? - Саймон попытался изобразить неосведомленность, но Алек понял, что тот в курсе. – И как у него дела? Чем занимается?

 

\- Работой, девушкой и… чем-то еще, не могу сказать точно. Как у тебя дела?

 

Саймон кивнул и прикусил губу, прежде чем ответить.

 

\- У Иззи все хорошо. Думаю, ты и сам знаешь, что она безумно занята, но помимо этого все в порядке…

 

\- Нет. У тебя, Сай. - прервал его Алек. – Как дела у _тебя_?

 

От удивления Саймон вздёрнул голову. Он присел на диван рядом с Алеком, широко улыбаясь.

 

\- Эм, ну, я сейчас работаю над новой песней. Это не кавер, а оригинальная вещь. Ничего особенного, но мне нравится, как получается, и ребятам из группы тоже вроде по душе, так что, может, сыграем ее на следующем концерте. Не знаю. Ты можешь послушать и до концерта - в любое время, как захочешь. Ну, знаешь, если хочешь. Или если зайдешь в гости, когда будешь не на выезде или вообще…

 

Алек сдержал смешок, потому что Саймону явно перестало хватать кислорода.

 

\- Я послушаю в любое время, как захочешь поделиться.

 

Саймон засиял.

 

\- Круто.

 

Послышался стук дверь, и Саймон вздёрнул вверх палец.

 

\- Подожди минутку. Я заказал кое-какие детали, их должны сегодня доставить.

 

Он распахнул дверь, и Алек тут же растерял все веселье.

 

Саймон нервно замялся, встретившись взглядом со стоящим на пороге человеком.

 

\- Мистер Лайтвуд. Привет.

 

Брови Роберта хмуро сошлись на переносице.

 

\- Простите, мы знакомы?

 

Саймон весело фыркнул, переводя взгляд с Роберта на Алека и обратно, но смешок быстро затих, как только он понял, что тот не шутит.

 

\- Я, эм… - Саймон поправил очки на носу. – Женат на Вашей дочери?

 

\- Точно, - Роберт отвел от него взгляд. - Александр.

 

Если непредвиденное появление отца на арене и не вывело Алека из себя, то произнесенное им его полное имя – отголосок всех лет, которые он пытался забыть – почти подвело его к впадению в бешенство. Хотя последней каплей стало именно равнодушие и неуважение к Саймону.

 

\- Алек. – он сжал зубы сильней и даже не подумал подняться. – Что тебе нужно?

 

\- Макс сказал, что утром вы будете на арене. Я надеялся поговорить с вами обоими.

 

\- О чем?

 

\- О том, как он распоряжается своими финансами.

 

 _Вот дерьмо_. Квартира.

 

Алек сел прямо, упираясь локтями в колени и крутя на руке браслет в попытке остаться безучастным. Ему стоило спросить Макса, откуда тот взял деньги на аренду. И взять эти расходы на себя.

 

Алек мрачно усмехнулся и воззрился на отца.

 

\- Хотите лишить его денег, потому что он помог мне…

 

Лицо Роберта посуровело.

 

\- Алекса…

 

\- Алек, - снова поправил тот, поднимаясь на ноги и на этот раз вкладывая в тон хорошую долю яда, который как раз в этот момент выжигал его изнутри. – Ну, давайте, отберите у него деньги. У него есть _я_. И он не какой-то там предмет для торга! А ваш ребёнок. Мой брат.

 

Роберт не отвел взгляда, даже не вздрогнув, затем посмотрел на Саймона.

 

\- Вы не могли бы….?

 

Алек кипел от ярости.

 

\- Твоего зятя зовут Саймон.

 

\- Верно. Саймон. Ты не мог бы…? – абсолютно спокойно произнес Роберт.

 

Саймон сжал ручку на двери и посмотрел на Алека, словно спрашивая, можно ли оставить их одних. Алек кивнул ему, и Саймон, снова поправляя очки на носу, вышел из кладовки.

 

Алек сжал кулаки и изо всех сил стиснул зубы, чтобы не наговорить лишнего – ничего из того, что он сейчас мог сказать, было бы вежливым. За все годы, что он играл на всемирно-известной арене Нью-Йоркских Ангелов Смерти, его родители появились здесь всего два раза – и только чтобы оскорбить и унизить его. Третьего раза не будет, он не позволит ему случиться.

 

Роберт зашел в офис, хотя его никто не приглашал, и закрыл за собой дверь.

 

\- Я пришел поговорить не только о Максе. Мы с твоей матерью хотели бы поужинать с тобой. У нас дома. Втроем.

 

Алек хмыкнул.

 

\- И с какой радости я должен согласиться?

 

Роберт поморщился.

 

\- Потому что мы любим тебя, Алекса…. Алек.

 

 _Любят_? Он годами ничего не слышал о своих родителях и был на сто процентов уверен, что последние несколько недель, пока они его выслеживали, не имели никакого отношения к любви.

 

\- Вы, что, смеетесь надо…

 

\- Вовсе нет, - прорычал Роберт, на мгновение обнажая свою властную натуру, требуя к себе уважения. Он сделал резкий вдох и поднял руки ладонями вверх. – Прости. Мы правда любим тебя, Алек. Нам тебя не хватает. Прошу. Просто приходи.

 

Алек склонил голову. Его мать сразу же переходила к яростной тираде, но отец пытался вести себя цивилизованно. Они спорили больше, чем говорили, с тех пор, как Алек предпочел хоккей выбранной родителями карьере. Отец ни разу в жизни не говорил, что гордится им или его достижениями. Но Алек не узнает, изменилось ли что-то, если не даст родителям высказаться.

 

\- Я подумаю, - уступил он.

 

Роберт явно почувствовал облегчение.

 

\- Хорошо.

 

Алек кивнул на лед. До игры оставались считанные часы.

 

\- Останешься на игру?

 

\- Не cмогу. Нужно быть на благотворительном приеме. – Роберт вытащил из кармана визитку. – Это мой новый телефон.

 

Алек принял ее, закусывая губы и рассматривая гравировку. Бумага была плотной, дорогой – полностью отвечающей человеку, для которого имидж стоял в приоритете. Визитка кардинально отличалась от непримечательного вороха его собственных карточек.

 

Казалось, Роберт сейчас протянет руку, хлопая Алека по плечу, но в последний момент тот просто поправил пуговицы на пиджаке и поднялся.

 

\- Удачи сегодня, сын.

 

\- Спасибо.

 

Он был выше отца и впервые в жизни вдруг понял, что родители тоже просто люди – не мифические герои и не прообразы представителей идеального высшего общества, которым они угрожающе тыкали всем в лицо словно оружием.

 

И если он согласится с ними поужинать, то именно его позиция будет сильнее, потому что Алек жил выбранной им самим жизнью, а не той, которую они пытались ему навязать.

 

Он встретился глазами с отцом.

 

\- Я позвоню, если найду время.

 

***

 

Магнус подал Катарине руку, и они зашли на арену.

 

\- А это благословенное убежище Нью-Йоркских Ангелов Смерти. Может, оно и называется Мэдисон Сквер Гарден, но, когда здесь играют Ангелы, фанаты нарекают его Институтом. Кажется, владельцем был один ученый, который лишился благосклонности – и, по-моему, еще и денег своей семьи, когда решил вложить все наследство в не самую популярную хоккейную команду. По крайней мере так мне рассказал Алек.

 

Катарина была явно зачарована окружавшей их бешеной энергетикой. Хитросплетения человеческого поведения были единственным, что занимало ее больше медицины. А по мнению Магнуса хоккейные фанаты - объединенные несмотря на их разношерстность - мало чем отличались от любой социальной группы, которые так ей нравились.

 

\- А ты, конечно, веришь всему, что рассказывает Алек, - наконец, ответила она.

 

Магнус надулся.

 

\- Ты сейчас говоришь прямо как Рагнор.

 

\- Точно, правда? – рассмеялась Катарина. – Ну, в последнее время мы проводили много времени вдвоем.

 

Катарина не язвила – это была констатация факта. Из-за плотного графика Магнуса они не собирались на свои обычные завтраки уже два месяца. Хотя, честнее было сказать, это случилось из-за его сместившихся приоритетов, поскольку Алек занял не только все его рабочее, но _и_ личное время. Рагнор единственный жаловался по этому поводу, но Магнус, спустя двадцать лет дружбы, не заблуждался на этот счет. Катарина не упоминала Алека, если только Магнус сам о нем не заговаривал. Но сейчас тема была крайне актуальна…

 

Магнус проводил Катарину к ведущим в ложу лифтам.

 

\- Ты ни разу не спросила меня, уверен ли я в нас с ним.

 

\- Ты и сам знаешь, что для тебя лучше. К тому же, когда мне удавалось изменить твое мнение? Тебя не остановить, видимо, так же, как и Алека на льду.

 

Сердце Магнуса подскочило к горлу, он резко остановился и заключил Катарину в объятия. Она взвизгнула, затем обмякла в его руках, поддаваясь внезапному порыву и желанию поддержать его, и крепко обняла в ответ.

 

\- Ты в порядке? – мягко спросила она.

 

Магнус покачал головой. В порядке он точно не был.

 

Утро прошло идеально, и послеобеденное время он тоже провел просто замечательно, бродя вместе с Максом и Иззи по магазинам. День с любого ракурса казался до чудесного _обычным_. Но где-то внутри тихо-тихо звучало эхо – голоса Алека, вопрошающего, не упустили ли они чего-то еще. На кону стояло многое, и Магнусу казалось, что у них слишком мало информации. Он был человеком настроения, случая, охотно поддавался любой яркой и подкупающей новизной прихоти, но под этой легкомысленной вуалью скрывался тактический ум. Сосредоточенный на деталях и восприимчивый к любой ситуации, Магнус моментально ориентировался на преимуществах, которые помогли бы получить выгоду ему или его клиентам. Но сейчас он находился в ситуации, которой не владел полностью. Этот факт терзал его с тех самых пор, как Себастьян впервые переступил порог его офиса, и с того момента все стало лишь хуже.

 

Он _не был_ неостановим, но должен был стать таким, если они с Алеком хотели пройти через все это вместе.

 

\- Я нервничаю из-за игры, - ответил он.

 

Она похлопала его по спине и отстранилась.

 

\- Я ценю, что ты сейчас солгал мне лишь наполовину.

 

Магнус поцеловал ее в лоб, затем поднял взгляд, осознавая, что они остановились прямо напротив ведущего к игрокам входа.

 

\- Я бы хотел отвести тебя вниз, чтобы ты могла с ним познакомиться.

 

Катарина обняла его за талию.

 

\- Я тоже, Магнус.

 

Его плечи обвила чужая рука, и Иззи тронула губами его щеку в приветствии.

 

\- Привет, красавчик.

 

Магнус вернул поцелуй.

 

\- Катарина, познакомься с Изабель – младшей сестрой Александра.

 

Катарина протянула ей руку.

 

\- Прошу, зовите меня Кэт.

 

Иззи взяла ее ладонь обеими руками и улыбнулась.

 

\- Иззи.

 

Внутри все перевернулось от осознания, что сейчас встретились два его мира – его жизнь и жизнь Алека еще больше слились воедино. Конечно, его мать никогда не пожмет руки с матерью Алека. Даже будь она жива, Магнус был уверен, что Мариз Лайтвуд никогда не приняла бы семейство Бейнов.

 

Встреча его Катарины и Изабель Алека значила куда больше. Может, Алек и не был сиротой, но их с матерью пропасть смягчалась самоотверженным принятием, которое Иззи привнесла в его жизнь. Для него такой силой стала Катарина. Ни одна из них не пыталась заменить людей, которых они с Алеком потеряли, но обе непреложно придерживались правила бескорыстной любви, благодаря которой пустота в их с Алеком сердцах становилась меньше.

 

Магнус на секунду замер, наслаждаясь спокойствием, которое ощущал рядом с этими сильными великодушными женщинами, а затем чуть отступил, обозревая выбранный Иззи наряд.

 

И не смог сдержать смеха.

 

\- Солнце, ты просто обязана сказать, где ты достала эту футболку?

 

Иззи потянула ее за ворот, позволяя им с Катариной увидеть изображение полностью – на футболке была напечатана фотография Алека с плей-оффной бородой и закрытыми глазами, к голове были прифотошоплены грива длинных волос и терновый венец, а внизу расположилась надпись _«Лайтвуд-спаситель»_.

 

\- Это сторонний бизнес моего дорогого младшего брата, - пояснила Иззи. – Их продает перед входом куча его друзей по колледжу.

 

\- Какое вопиющее богохульство, - с благоговением произнесла Катарина, - Мне тоже такая нужна.

 

Конечно же зачинщиком был Макс. От Магнуса не укрылось, что скорее всего, когда Макс и Рагнор познакомятся, им с Алеком еще придется от них натерпеться. И если эта футболка продается в зеленом цвете, Магнусу придется купить одну для своего сварливого лучшего друга. Хотя он почему-то не сомневался - футболки распродадут так быстро, что он не успеет купить одну даже для себя, не говоря уже о Кэт и Рагноре.

 

Магнус окинул толпу за спиной Иззи взглядом.

 

\- А где наш обожаемый Макс?

 

\- Уже внизу с Саймоном и Клэри, - улыбка Иззи потухла, - Имоджен попросила подняться и поговорить с ней о постигровой пресс-конференции.

 

После ее слов все ощущаемое Магнусом спокойствие рассыпалось в прах.

 

\- Вы готовитесь к вопросам о Джейсе или Алеке?

 

\- Мы уже объявили о переходе Джейса в ИЕ несколько часов назад. Конечно, вопросы о ТА&А могут возникнуть…

 

\- И? – спросил Магнус.

 

Иззи не стала коситься на Катарину. Она была большим профессионалом и не стала бы так глупо выдавать себя. Но Магнус знал, почему она не отвечает.

 

\- Все в порядке. Я доверил бы Кэт свою жизнь.

 

Иззи откинула волосы с плеча и сделала к ним шаг, наклоняясь ближе.

 

\- Имоджен сообщила, что столкнулась у лож с Себастьяном Моргенштерном. Он присутствует на сегодняшней игре.

 

***

 

Алек положил браслет в сумку рядом с телефоном и повернулся к Джейсу.

 

\- Как сегодня дела с ненужными мыслями?

 

Джейс хмыкнул и покачал головой.

 

\- Собран и сосредоточен.

 

\- Другими словами, у тебя был секс.

 

\- Я не треплюсь об этом, бро.

 

Алек закатил глаза. Если романы Джейса продолжались только одну ночь, он становился до крайности откровенным, едва ли упуская хоть какую-то деталь. Но когда на горизонте маячило что-то большее, Джейс становился невероятно скрытным и про личную жизнь не распространялся. Сейчас он совершенно явно находился где-то посередине между однодневным романом и серьезными отношениями с Клэри или Лидией. Алеку было любопытно, кто именно это был, но судя по ямочкам на его щеках, кто бы это ни был, Джейс был счастлив.

 

\- Не пудри мне мозги, Джейс, - поддел его Алек. – Ты не треплешься только, когда секс крышесносный и есть вероятность, что он перерастет во что-то большее. В остальных случаях ты просто не можешь удержать закрытым свой похабный рот.

 

Джейс ухмыльнулся в ответ.

 

\- А у тебя как дела с ненужными мыслями?

 

Алек окинул раздевалку взглядом. Вся команда находилась в приподнятом настроении. Рафаэль с Эмилем явно устроили перебранку из-за Блютус колонки, каждый пытался поставить свою музыку, чтобы зарядиться энергией на игру. В углу раздевалки Мелиорн вместе с защитниками исполнял сильно видоизмененный из-за униформы - и с трудом сдерживаемого смеха - «поклон солнцу». Даже Бэт улыбался, обматывая свою клюшку лентой, хотя обычно оттягивал этот пред-игровой ритуал до самого последнего момента. По тоннелю плыл запах залежалой хоккейной формы, свежего пота и холода, и у Алека защекотало в носу.

 

Магнус вернулся на арену. Не при самых идеальных обстоятельствах, но он был здесь. Алек видел своего отца, но это едва ли повлияет на его сегодняшнюю игру.

 

\- Я не особо рад ситуации с … ложей, но мы – он и я…? Все хорошо.

 

Джейс привычным движением шлепнул ладонью по его заросшей щеке и шутливо ее почесал.

 

\- Я вижу. Раньше казалось, что ты ее садовыми ножницами стрижешь. А сейчас этим явно занимался кто-то с хорошим вкусом и ловкими пальцами.

 

В этот момент в раздевалку вошел Гэрроуэй, так что Алек был избавлен от необходимости отвечать, заливаясь при этом краской.

 

\- Так, джентльмены. Давайте приступим. До льда пять минут.

 

Музыка тут же замолкла и в раздевалке воцарилась тишина.

 

Гэрроуэй занял свое обычное место посередине комнаты и сложил на груди руки. Человек он был потрясающий и устрашающий одновременно, и носил эту альфа-оболочку подобно второй коже.

 

\- Кто-то из вас уже бывал во втором туре, а некоторые проходили и дальше. Но мы, как команда, никогда не находились там, где стоим сейчас. Вы заслужили этот матч. Я знаю, у вас все получится, и вы сами это знаете – так что давайте просто трудиться изо всех сил. Когда мы сами задаем ритм игры – вместе, как команда – мы выигрываем. Истина проста. – он замолчал, кладя руки на бедра, и окинул раздевалку взглядом. – Есть догадки, кто сегодня поведет команду на лед?

 

\- Если это снова будет Лайтвуд, тогда мне придется назвать его любимчиком, - подал голос Бэт.

 

Алек покачал головой и взглянул на тренера.

 

\- Не я. Мелиорн.

 

Гэрроуэй посмотрел на него в ответ.

 

\- Уверен, Лайтвуд?

 

\- Он заслуживает этого, Тренер. И не только из-за победного гола в Питтсбурге. Может, он и пришел в команду позже, но он один из нас. И не просто один из Ангелов, он важная часть первого звена. – Пятый участник ведущего звена слишком часто менялся. Алек не единственный так думал – но был одним из немногих, к кому Гэрроуэй прислушивался, если хотел получить еще одну точку зрения. Алек сделал глубокий вдох и обозрел взглядом команду. – Джей Мелиорн отлично умеет обуздать эмоции Джейса, схож с Рафаэлем в остроумии и скорости, без слов улавливает оборонительные стратегии Эмиля и пробрасывает с такой же силой, что и Бэт. Да, он не типичный нападающий, но в Ангелах вообще мало типичного.

 

Гэрроуэй вопросительно задрал бровь. Алек не боялся высказывать свое мнение о любом игроке, но еще ни разу не делился им в присутствии всей команды.

 

Гэрроуэй не отвел от него взгляда, задавая вопрос.

 

\- У кого-то есть возражения?

 

И пока Алек ждал ответа, в его голове эхом пронесся голос Магнуса. … _ты не можешь отрицать, что именно твоя инициативность привела Ангелов к сегодняшнему дню._

 

Краем глаза он видел, как спокойно улыбается Мелиорн.

 

\- Наша мамочка права – во всем. На контракте Мелиорна еще чернила не высохли, а он _уже_ один из нас. Добро пожаловать в первое звено Ангелов официально, - произнес Гэрроуэй, обращаясь к Джею. – Выстраиваемся за Мелиорном, джентльмены.

 

Алек сделал глубокий вдох и взял свою маску. И не успел ее надеть, как к нему подошел Мелиорн.

 

Он хлопнул его по щеке, как до этого сделала вся команда.

 

\- Кто-то другой подстригал тебе сегодня бороду, Лайтвуд? Она выглядит… лучше, чем обычно.

 

Джейс тихо фыркнул, поднимаясь на ноги.

 

Алек задумался, что стоило бы надеть маску и скрыть залившуюся румянцем шею, но делать этого не стал.

 

В нем больше не было обычного страха, когда разговор начинал кружиться вокруг половой принадлежности человека, с которым он провел ночь. Но возможно, как и Джейсу, решая все для себя окончательно, ему хотелось поддержать разговор, потому что сейчас он был в отношениях.

 

\- Ты теперь часть первого звена, - ответил он Мелиорну, - Скоро узнаешь.

 

***

 

Магнус умело облицевал себя привычными уверенностью и бескомпромиссностью, за которыми прятался ото всех, кто нежелательно вторгался в его личное пространство. Хотя внутренние его ощущения были совсем другими.

 

Имоджен яcно дала понять, что его не должны были видеть рядом с Лайтвудами, поэтому он устроился в соседствующим с ложей баре – не смотря, а может именно _из-за_ риска столкнуться с Моргенштерном – и, давая Иззи фору, поговорить с Имоджен и вернуться обратно. Катарина сидела рядом, нарушая нетипичное для Магнуса молчание рассказами из жизни госпиталя. Она слишком хорошо его знала – оставить Магнуса наедине со своими мыслями и звуками арены сейчас означало просто дать ему сойти с ума.

 

Она махнула бармену, заказывая еще один бокал каберне, а затем смерила взглядом почти полный бокал Магнуса.

 

Он уже справился с желанием опустошить его залпом, отказался от предложения подлить еще и сделал аккуратный глоток. Существовала вероятность, что к концу игры ему и _один_ бокал не удастся прикончить. Магнусу требовалась трезвая голова.

 

Он поднял глаза на висящий над баром экран. Арена погрузилась в темноту.

 

\- Они сейчас начнут. Идем внутрь.

 

Катарина отклонила предложение оплатить счет, затем запустила руку в карман его пиджака, вынимая оттуда блеск для губ, который тот всегда носил с собой.

 

\- Иногда макияж – это удовольствие…

 

Магнус закончил фразу за нее, за годы дружбы они пережили вместе немало …

 

\- … а иногда – броня.

 

\- Ты всегда сногсшибательно выглядишь, затевая драку, - добавила она, разглаживая лацканы его пиджака. – А, как заметила Иззи, сегодня ты выглядишь просто потрясающе.

 

Магнус принял от нее тубу с блеском и поцеловал в щеку, прежде чем обновить макияж.

 

\- Спасибо, что пришла со мной.

 

Катарина взяла его под руку, и Магнус, проходя в двери новообретенной ложи ИЕ, полуосознанно сжал губы, размазывая по ним блеск. Ангелы как раз выезжали на лед, пол под ногами содрогался от грохочущей музыки и выкриков обезумевшей двадцатитысячной толпы. Магнус застыл в дверях, пока шло громогласной представление участников. Сердце пропустило удар, когда арена затряслась многотысячными аплодисментам, приветствующими выход Алека на лед.

 

Зажглись прожектора, у Магнуса оставалось лишь несколько секунд, чтобы взять себя руки, потому что Имоджен уже пробиралась к нему сквозь толпу гостей. Рядом с ней шла женщина, которую он, кажется, узнал – она была среди тех, о ком он читал, подбирая информацию о головном офисе Ангелов, и видел на страницах нью-йоркской прессы. Магнус отметил ее обезоруживающую манеру поведения, прямую спину… Она была красива, но предпочитала не выделять свою внешность – весь ее облик в первую очередь требовал уважения.

 

Да, она была широко известна - ребенок родителей-иммигрантов, которой удалось внести огромный вклад в развитие города. Волевой адвокат по защите прав детей с безупречно-жесткой трудовой этикой. Все, чего она касалась, превращалось в успех.

 

Имоджен потянулась к нему рукой, подходя ближе.

 

\- Магнус, ты знаком с Сюзанной Варгас? Официально это еще не объявлено, но текущий менеджер Ангелов уходит на покой, и в следующем сезоне она займет его место. Сюзанна, это Магнус Бейн – агент Джейса Вэйланда и Алека Лайтвуда.

 

Магнус пожал протянутую Сюзанной руку.

 

\- Если я не ошибаюсь, вы станете первой женщиной-президентом в лиге, мисс Варгас.

 

\- Верно. Прошу, зовите меня Сюзанна.

 

\- Мои поздравления. Приятно слышать, что у команды нашего города будет столь человеколюбивый руководитель, еще и сам родом из Нью-Йорка.

 

Сюзанна благодарно склонила голову, сдержанное лицо тронула улыбка.

 

\- Благодарю.

 

\- Имоджен и Сюзанна, позвольте представить вам Катарину Лосс. Катарина возглавляет местное движение в поддержку специальной госпитальной программы, которая охватывает и поклонников команды. – Магнус сжал ее руку, надеясь, что та поймет его необходимость поговорить с Имоджен наедине. – Ангелы сейчас сильно поддерживают движения по защите детского здоровья, так что у вас много общего, Сюзанна.

 

\- Я бы хотела поговорить с Вами о возможном сотрудничестве, - предложила Катарина, не моргнув глазом.

 

Сюзанна кивнула в сторону бара.

 

\- Почему бы нам не обсудить это за бокалом. Имоджен, благодарю Вас за гостеприимство.

 

Та коротко кивнула ей, и как только они отошли на безопасное расстояние, повернулась к Магнусу. Ее губы были сжаты в тонкую линию, а глаза холодны, как сталь.

 

\- Потрудись объяснить, каким образом Алека сфотографировали, когда он заходил в здание, где ты живешь?

 

Магнусу пришлось сдержаться, чтобы все-таки не опрокинуть в себя бокал залпом.

 

\- Вижу, мы сразу перешли к сути дела.

 

Внизу фанаты зашлись в неистовом реве, и Магнус бросил взгляд на лед – Ангелы теснили Пингвинов к воротам.

 

Он затылком чувствовал пронизывающий взгляд Имоджен, но не отводил глаз ото льда. По арене разнесся вопль сирены и радостный шум. До конца первого периода оставались минуты, и Ангелы уже вели ноль-один.

 

Как только волна рева снизилась до гула, Магнус ответил.

 

\- Алек помогал брату выбирать новую квартиру. Если вы помните, в ту ночь я был в Техасе вместе с вами.

 

\- Я прекрасно это знаю, - отрезала Имоджен. – Я имела в виду – кто сделал это фото? Это был запланированный PR-ход или что-то другое?

 

Скорее всего, Имоджен уже задавала этот вопрос Иззи. К счастью, Магнус в любом случае дал бы ей такой же ответ – в спонтанных фантазиях не было нужды.

 

\- Нет доказательств, что это дело рук Моргенштерна, но тошнотворный почерк явно принадлежит ему.

 

У Имоджен дрогнули губы. Она с трудом сдерживала ярость.

 

\- А ты знаешь, почему он сегодня здесь?

 

Магнус сделал еще один глоток, подкрепляя мужество перед ответом человеку, который явно готов был растерзать его на мелкие кусочки.

 

\- Точно нет. Но скорее всего, чтобы вывести меня из равновесия. А, возможно, и Алека.

 

\- У него получилось?

 

Он мог солгать, но пока причин не было. И он постарается избегать лжи столько, сколько сможет.

 

\- Да.

 

\- А что насчет Алека?

 

\- Он не знает, что Моргенштерн здесь, так что беспокоиться не о чем. Алек боится, что его раскроют до официального каминг-аута и не только из-за вероятных последствий, которые отразятся на будущем контракте. – Магнус встретился с ней взглядом. – Такова жизнь, Имоджен.

 

\- Мы не можем больше оставлять все, как есть. – Имоджен поправила значок ИЕ на лацкане своего пиджака, а затем ее руки сжались в кулаки. – Мы отвечаем за него.

 

_Ого._

 

Она была зла не на Магнуса.

 

А переживала за Алека…

 

\- Он знает, мы делаем все, что в наших силах.

 

\- Что _еще_ мы можем сделать…. – Имоджен резко перевела взгляд за плечо Магнуса. Ее скулы заострились, лицо стало бесстрастным, а взгляд явно пронзил кого-то насмерть.

 

\- Мистер Моргенштерн. Боюсь, вы зашли не в ту ложу.

 

Лед звякнул о стеклянный бок бокала, потому что у Магнуса внезапно затряслись руки. Он глубоко вздохнул, впитывая волнами исходящую от Имоджен ярость – позволяя ей сплестись с его собственным гневом и ядом заструиться по венам.

 

Магнус размазал блеск по губам и сделал глоток из своего бокала. Горло обожгло, по венам бежал жидкий яростный огонь - и он развернулся к Себастьяну лицом.

 

Тот расплылся в улыбке, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

 

\- Я вполне уверен, что нахожусь именно там, где следует.

 

***

 

Алек старался не смотреть в сторону ложи, где сейчас как раз находились Магнус с Катариной, и жалел, что не получилось удержать его от пляски под дудку Имоджен. Он задумался, чувствовала ли себя так же Иззи - каждый раз, когда находила ему очередную подставную девушку.

 

Алек стряхнул назойливые и совсем ненужные мысли и напомнил себе, что Магнус сам был не согласен с этой стратегией, но, тем не менее, осознавал ее важность. Они оба могли сколько угодно надеяться на лояльность этого мира, но прекрасно осознавали, что все обстояло ровно наоборот, и защищаться стоило изо всех сил.

 

Магнус был здесь, чтобы поддержать его. А Катарина была его другом. Примерно такими же с начала сезона стали отношения между ним и Лидией. Алек жалел, что сегодня Магнусу пришлось играть отведенную ему сдержанную роль вместо того, чтобы сиять изо всех сил. Но сожаление не должно было отвлекать его от игры.

 

У них было достаточно времени, сделать все правильно и в процессе защитить себя.

 

У них было время, чтобы близкие им люди узнали их как пару.

 

Если сегодня они выиграют, на следующий день у команды будет выходной – и Алек сможет провести все это время в постели Магнуса.

 

Нет.

 

 _Когда_ они выиграют, у них с Магнусом будет достаточно времени наедине, только для них двоих.

 

\- У нас с тобой еще сорок девять минут, - Алек обратился к сетке, оглаживая перчаткой перекладину. – А потом я вернусь домой, к своей главной любви.

 

***

 

К концу игры зубы Магнуса грозились раскрошиться в пыль.

 

Себастьян чувствовал себя как дома – он находился в ложе ИЕ уже целых два периода, общаясь с гостями и угощаясь напитками из бара, пока, наконец, не устроился на сидении рядом с Магнусом и Имоджен.

 

На льду Джейс вскинул руки в крагах вверх, торжествующе описывая по арене круг - в сегодняшнем матче Ангелы забросили свою третью шайбу.

 

Себастьян за ножку крутанул свой бокал, словно сидел в фешенебельном мишленовском ресторане, а не на спортивном мероприятии.

 

\- Видимо, вам удалось заполучить редкий талант, Имоджен.

 

\- Миссис Эрондейл, - та поправила его ледяным тоном.

 

Себастьян на мгновение нахмурился.

 

\- Я слишком засиделся?

 

Имоджен смерила его уничижительным взглядом.

 

\- Подобное предполагает изначальное приглашение, но, кажется, азы профессиональной этики Вам не знакомы, мистер Моргенштерн.

 

Себастьян усмехнулся.

 

\- Думаю, вы правы.

 

У Магнуса почти заскрипели зубы, так сильно он стиснул челюсти. Но сдавать позиций он не собирался – сполз чуть ниже на сидении, широко расставив колени, и, хотя бы таким способом выразил свой протест.

 

Игнорируя разворачивающуюся рядом борьбу за власть, Магнус снова обратил внимание на лед, где центровой игрок Пингвинов Фриман как раз завладел шайбой и оторвался от остальных, выходя с Алеком один на один.

 

Сегодня тот был полностью сконцентрирован и буквально непреодолим, но Магнус все равно задержал дыхание, наблюдая, как Сантьяго равняется с Фриманом. Тот врезался в соперника всем телом, стараясь столкнуть шайбу и самого Фримана с траектории. В борьбе они слишком близко подъехали к воротам, и так с трудом удерживаясь на коньках, и внезапно в них врезался еще и крайний нападающий Пингвинов, задевая собой клюшку Алека. Все трое дружно рухнули прямо на вратаря и рамку. От веса четырех игроков сетка поехала в сторону, но шайба уже успела пересечь линию ворот. За спиной Алека зажглась красная лампа, резкий сигнал объявил очко в пользу Пингвинов.

 

Магнус съехал на сидении. Пингвины только что сократили разрыв до двух очков, а впереди был еще целый период. Но даже это не могло сравниться с неожиданным и столь сумбурным концом таким трудом заслуженной непрерывной вереницы всухую сыгранных Алеком матчей.

 

По арене немедленно разнесся недовольный гул, сопровождаемый выкриками о столкновении с вратарем. Магнус перевел взгляд с табло обратно на лед, сжимая кулаки – его трясло.

 

Сердце гулко стучало в груди, пока он ждал, когда Алек поднимется на ноги.

 

Судьи, переговариваясь, уже сгрудились на льду, тем временем, Джейс скинул краги и набросился на врезавшегося в Алека нападающего. Несколько игроков последовали его примеру, и в зоне Ангелов внезапно оказались чуть ли не обе команды сразу. Судьи тут же перевели внимание на них, чтобы не допустить побоища.

 

Магнус, наконец, нашел в толпе Алека – тот как раз поднимался со льда. Защита делала его массивным, так что это удалось ему не без труда. Магнус не сдержал вдох облегчения, когда Алек махнул Кадиру, показывая, что не нуждается в медицинской помощи.

 

\- Какая жестокая варварская игра, - удрученно произнес Себастьян. – И плохой пример разрешения конфликтов.

 

Магнус не мог полностью оспорить это утверждение. Обычно физическая агрессия казалась ему неприятной и ненужной, но сейчас огромное удовольствие доставляло просто представить, как он хватает Моргенштерна за затылок и впечатывает лицом во впереди стоящее сидение.

 

Он все еще боялся за будущее Алека, поэтому сдерживаться было куда сложнее обычного. Так что на выпад Себастьяна он ответил крайне экспрессивным взмахом руки.

 

\- Возможно, хоккей просто слишком _будоражит_ Ваши с таким трудом сдерживаемые гомоэротические желания?

 

Себастьян насмешливо улыбнулся. И слишком медленно поднялся со своего кресла.

 

\- Доброго вечера, мистер Моргенштерн, - добавила Имоджен.

 

Секундно приподнятый уголок ее рта можно было смело считать смехом во все горло.

 

Магнус отвернулся ко льду, внезапно чувствуя, как болезненно сильно сдавливает плечо – у уха раздался ненавистный шепот.

 

\- Встретимся в главном холле под конец третьего периода. Нам следует кое-что обсудить.

 

***

Внутри все опустилось, как только на табло появилось очко в пользу Пингвинов.

 

Черт.

 

Алек зажмурился, тряхнув головой. Нужно было собраться. Шайба лишала его сухаря, но не означала проигрыш. Очко было всего одно - против забитых Ангелами трех. Всего одна шайба обозначила конец выигранных всухую матчей, но их и так не должно было столько быть.

 

Пока он проверял сохранность колена, к нему подъехал Мелиорн.

 

\- Ты в порядке?

 

Алек коротко кивнул. Синяки не сойдут пару дней, но сейчас помощь ему не требовалась. Первостепенной задачей было не обращать на случившееся внимание и сделать так, чтобы эта шайба осталась единственной достигшей цели за оставшиеся четырнадцать минут.

 

\- Им стоило списать эту шайбу на столкновение, - заметил Мелиорн.

 

Алек согласно хмыкнул. Он знал.

 

Несмотря на то, что Джейс первым бросился в драку, контроль себе он уже вернул и вступил в дискуссию с судьями, которые сейчас обсуждали количество необходимого штрафного времени. Во власти капитана было убедить судей, что столкновение с вратарем действительно было, но сигнальная сирена при этом в тот момент не прозвучала, так что Алеку оставалось лишь ждать. Он подхватил упавшую со свороченных ворот бутылку и влил в рот воды, затем отставляя ее обратно. Слишком взвинченный, чтобы оставаться на месте, он нарезал круги рядом со зрительскими рядами, поддерживая мускулы и суставы разогретыми и ожидая возобновления игры.

 

Три сухаря подряд были весьма выдающимся достижением – особенно для плей-офф. Но статистику уже было не изменить. И новая «сухая» полоса начиналась не со следующего матча, а прямо сейчас.

 

Алек проверил сетку, убеждаясь, что она крепко стоит на месте, врезался лезвиями коньков в лед – раз, второй – а затем занял свою позицию на воротах. Джейс задержался рядом с арбитрами и капитаном Пингвинов, прислушиваясь к их обсуждению рестарта игры. Остальные игроки Пингвинов сгрудились рядом со своей скамейкой.

 

Мелиорн все еще находился рядом с сеткой, положив обе руки в крагах на рукоятку клюшки и твердо стоя на коньках без единого движения. Алек окинул взглядом на лед. Мелиорн единственный оставался на месте.

 

Обычно Алек терпеть не мог, когда товарищи по команде обращались к нему во время матча - даже во время остановки игры, но сейчас он сам решил нарушить правила, увидев, что Мелиорн стоит с закрытыми глазами.

 

\- Ты чего делаешь?

 

Мелиорн приоткрыл один глаз.

 

\- Восстанавливаю свою ци.

 

Алек фыркнул и покачал головой, переводя взгляд на остальных Ангелов.

 

Бэт, Рафаэль, Эмиль…

 

Все они знали, что Алек - гей и состоит в отношениях. Пусть никому не было известно имя Магнуса, они все равно поддерживали его.

 

Каждый раз, как он раскрывал кому-то присутствие Магнуса в своей жизни, то рушил еще одну окружающую его стену. Играл лучше. Становился счастливее. С тремя разъезжающими перед ним Ангелами все прошло хорошо…

 

Он не сомневался, стоит ли _рассказывать_ Мелиорну о себе, лишь раздумывал, когда. Инстинкт подсказывал, игра – не лучшее время, чтобы думать о чем-то помимо шайбы, но сейчас он шел против системы, в которой привык жить… А Мелиорн явно не придерживался традиций, во всех смыслах этого слова.

 

_Да к черту._

 

Алек поднялся и понизил голос, чтобы только Мелиорн мог его услышать.

 

\- Бороду сегодня мне подстриг мой парень. До нелепости дорогущими золотыми ножницами. Раньше я никому не позволял делать это за меня… - Алек сделал вдох. _Черт_. Бессвязное бормотание Саймона заразило и его. – В общем, о нем знает только первое звено… обо мне. – Он откашлялся. – О нас двоих.

 

Мелиорн склонил голову набок, изучающе глядя на Алека. Через мгновение его губы расплылись в лукавой улыбке.

 

\- А он хорошо обращается со своим инструментом.

 

Алек качнул головой, смеясь.

 

\- Можно и так сказать.

 

Когда он снова поднял голову, Джейс уже отъезжал от судей, а Гэрроуэй стоял у бортика, кивая на объяснения арбитров.

 

От довольной улыбки на щеках Джейса сияли ямочки, он двигался прямиком к ним.

 

\- Твой парень присутствует на игре? – спросил Мелиорн.

 

\- Да. Он вон в той ложе… - Алек поднял блокер, чтобы показать, внезапно замечая, как на табло обнуляется очко в пользу Пингвинов, а арбитр извещает об окончательном решении судей. Зрительские ряды радостно взревели.

 

Мелиорн стукнул клюшкой о щиток Алека.

 

\- Кажется, парень - не единственная высшая сила, которая сегодня тебя оберегает.

 

 _Твою мать_. Они отозвали очко по столкновению с вратарем.

 

\- Мы _точно_ Ангелы, - крикнул Джейс, пролетая мимо них к штрафной скамейке. – Увидимся через пять минут!

 

***

 

Магнус изумлённо смотрел, как счет снова изменился на ноль-три в пользу Ангелов.

 

Команда была в четырнадцати минутах от попадания в финал конференции и еще на один шаг ближе к чемпионату, но даже это не будоражило Магнуса настолько сильно, как возможность Алека заработать еще один сухарь.

                                                                                           

Он сжал руку Катарины крепче, при этом испытывая невероятную благодарность, что за годы работы в госпитале у нее выработался иммунитет к сдавливанию ладоней.

 

\- И что сейчас происходит? – спросила она.

 

\- Джейсу придется провести пять минут в коробке, заменять его другим игроком нельзя. Обычно, при игре в меньшинстве – это когда у оштрафованной команды на игрока меньше – если противник забрасывает шайбу, то оставшееся штрафное время убирают, и игра снова ведется пять на пять. Но поскольку у Джейса пятиминутное удаление, придется отсидеть его полностью. А Алеку - защищать ворота, пока у команды на одного игрока меньше.

 

Катарина прижалась к нему плечом.

 

\- Ты себя слышишь? Господи, Магнус. Ты, из всех людей на свете, только что объяснил мне хоккейные правила!

 

Магнус фыркнул, и хватка на ее руке ослабла.

 

\- Это безумие. Быть с ним… Это…

 

\- Прекрасное, опьяняющее безумие, - закончила за него Катарина.

 

Магнус кивнул. Точнее и сказать было нельзя.

 

Игра возобновилась, Ангелы выиграли фейс-офф, но не смогли долго удерживать шайбу. Игра переместилась к Алеку в считанные секунды, и теперь уже Катарина вцепилась в Магнуса изо всех сил.

 

Тот постарался сосредоточиться на перемещении шайбы по льду, но никак не мог оторвать взгляда от Алека.

 

Тот был сконцентрирован. Собран. Каждое его действие было точно выверено.

 

Защитник. Лидер.

 

Непобедимый.

 

И он принадлежал _ему_.

 

Вся арена поднялась на ноги, пока шел отсчет последних секунд игры в меньшинстве, наполненный криками воздух вибрировал вокруг них с каждым отраженным Алеком броском. Магнусу ничего не оставалось, как присоединиться к многоголосому отсчету, гордость наполняла каждую клеточку тела – вот Джейс пулей вылетел из коробки и вернулся в игру, которую Пингвинам так и не удалось переломить.

 

До конца матча оставалось меньше девяти минут, а Ангелы все еще вели в счете. Алек приложил все усилия, чтобы привести команду к победе, теперь настало время Магнуса встретиться с противником лицом к лицу на другом фронте.

 

Он расправил плечи и вытащил из кармана блеск.

 

Катарина смотрела, как он густым слоем наносит его на губы.

 

\- Броня?

 

Магнус сжал губы, размазывая по ним блеск, и покачал головой.

 

\- Забава. Пуленепробиваемый костюм понадобится ему.

 

Катарина сжала его руку.

 

\- Я тебя провожу.

 

Магнус попрощался с Имоджен и ее гостями, Катарина держала его под руку. Они расстались в холле, он поцеловал ее в щеку и клятвенно пообещал позвонить позже, если ему понадобится с кем-то поговорить.

 

Магнус стряхнул с себя неприятное ощущение, что за ним следят и встал у входа в ложу, чтобы успеть посмотреть еще несколько минут игры. Он поправил каффы в ушах и не стал отводить взгляда от экрана, отказываясь здороваться с Моргенштерном первым.

 

\- Полагаю, поздравления уместны, - произнес Себастьян, подходя к Магнусу. – Слышал, твое портфолио беззубых неандертальцев растет.

 

\- Переходи к делу, Моргенштерн. А то не успеешь еще кого-нибудь пошантажировать.

 

Себастьян ослепительно улыбнулся, указывая на ряд стульев в углу холла.

 

\- Присядем?

 

Магнус выгнул бровь, устраиваясь на сидении.

 

\- Какой джентльмен.

 

\- Вовсе нет, - ответил Себастьян. Он сел рядом и сцепился с ним взглядом. – Вот что будет дальше. Ты согласуешь хороший долгосрочный контракт для Алека и Джейса. Дивиденды, конечно, получит моя фирма, как и огромную _благодарность_ от двух лучших игроков лиги за отличную работу наших консультантов.

 

Магнус нахмурился.

 

\- Звучит в точности, как и изначальное предложение, только теперь ты затаскиваешь в болото еще и Джейса Вэйланда, который не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

                                       

\- О, это вовсе не так. Я держу свои обещания, поэтому отзываю свои угрозы раскрыть Алека перед обществом. Если вы согласны на мои условия, пусть это станет залогом нашего перемирия. – Себастьян вытащил из кармана флэшку, протягивая ее Магнусу. – Единственный носитель с известными нам фотографиями. И заверяю – Алека по моей просьбе больше никто не преследует.

 

Магнус сжал флэшку в руке. Содержимое невозможно было связать с Себастьяном, и тот отлично это знал. Но его _предложение_ само по себе не несло в себе никакой важности для них. Он не предлагал ничего нового. Так что идея Иззи подождать, пока тот сам не сделает ход, увенчалась успехом, пусть и частично.

 

Магнус сдержал улыбку.

 

\- Раз речь пошла о торге, значит ты в отчаянии.

 

Себастьян чуть съехал по стулу вниз, разводя руки в стороны.

 

\- Я лишь предлагаю сценарий, который подойдет всем. У Алека и Джейса будут новые контракты, ты укрепишь свой статус востребованного агента, и вы с Алеком сможете сколь угодно прелюбодействовать или чем там занимаются мужчины вашего сорта. Я даже готов защищать его от насильственного разоблачения.

 

\- И он, конечно же, остается в тени.

 

\- Конечно.

 

На поверку самыми жестоким людьми всегда оказывались продавцы компромиссов, выторговывая их в обмен на, казалось бы, небольшое самопожертвование. Они скалывали с тебя слой нравственности, пока та не оставалась лежать в руинах у твоих ног, а сам ты не превращался в искореженную бездуховную скульптуру. И совсем скоро не принимал нужную им форму. Не становился другим.

 

Магнус никогда не пошел бы на компромисс. Он даже не пошатнулся.

 

\- И все, что мне нужно сделать – продать душу дьяволу.

 

\- Я могу стать вашим самым сильным союзником или самым злейшим врагом. Выбор есть всегда. – Себастьян бросил взгляд на экран, и Магнус посмотрел в ту же сторону. Утекали последние минуты игры, Ангелы все еще были впереди на три очка. Фанаты внутри арены уже восторженно голосили и стучали ногами об пол, радуясь победе. Себастьян пожал плечами и снова перевел взгляд на Магнуса. – Но как только вы хорошо обдумаете все варианты действий, мне кажется, выбор станет очевиден.

 

\- Для тебя, наверное.

 

Себастьян поднялся и посмотрел на Магнуса сверху вниз.

 

\- Я понимаю, вы все еще думаете, что владеете ситуацией хотя бы частично, потому что можете связать фото со мной. Уверяю, это не так. Алек лишь малая часть того, что находится в моей власти.

 

Сердце Магнуса ускорило ритм, но он сдержал порыв хоть как-то физически выказать реакцию на туманную угрозу Себастьяна.

 

\- Ты даже собственный рассудок контролировать не в состоянии.

 

Себастьян пожал плечами, словно это действительно было так - или ему просто было все равно.

 

\- Позвони, как только будете готовы на сделку. И я имею в виду не «если», а «когда». - Он улыбнулся Магнусу, и у того по коже поползли мурашки. - О, чуть не забыл. Слышал, на TMZ сегодня покажут один крайне информативный репортаж… Наслаждайся победой, Магнус. Жду вашего звонка.

 

Магнус смотрел, как тот удаляется – внутри осело дурное предчувствие, пусть даже арена, перекатываясь вокруг него, окутывала радостью.

 

***

 

Алек никак не мог перестать улыбаться. И хотя ему еще предстояла пресс-конференция, для которой нужно было покинуть раздевалку, а особенно товарищей по команде, с которыми можно было обсудить каждую секунду игры, даже это не могло испортить ему настроения. Нацепив на влажные волосы ангельскую кепку перед ведущими в конференц-зал дверями, Алек сделал глубокий вздох, ожидая, когда к нему присоединятся Джейс и Гэрроуэй. По крайней мере, старый знакомый мандраж перед камерами и заковыристыми вопросами немного утихомирил бурлящий в венах адреналин.

 

Сзади на него неожиданно запрыгнули, по лицу хлестнули мокрые волосы Джейса – тот забрался по Алеку, словно тот был пальмой.

 

\- Слезь с меня нахрен, Джейс, - заржал Алек, тыча того под ребра в попытке сбросить.

 

Они так и возились в холле, пока Джейс не взял его ногами в захват, и они оба чуть не рухнули на пол.

 

\- Бро, - начал Джейс серьезным голосом.

 

Алек улыбнулся.

 

\- Что?

 

\- Ты, обалдеть, какой длинный, - с благоговением произнес тот. – Отсюда все по-другому смотрится.

 

Алек фыркнул.

 

\- Ну, ты и придурок.

 

\- Неа. Я Кинг Конг на вершине Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг.

 

Но кинуть клич гигантской гориллы, который, Алек знал, точно должен был последовать, тот не успел - из-за угла показался Гэрроуэй.

 

\- Хорошая игра, джентльмены.

 

Джейс обернулся на его голос, даже не подумав слезать с Алека.

 

\- _Отличная_ игра, Тренер.

 

Гэрроуэй вздернул бровь.

 

\- Кто-то уже успел приложиться к шампанскому?

 

\- Я сам игрист и опьяняющ, Тренер. – парировал Джейс.

 

Губы Гэрроуэйя тронула улыбка.

 

\- И после тебя совершенно точно бывает жуткое похмелье.

 

Алек не смог сдержать смешка, Джейс спрыгнул наземь.

 

Гэрроуэй сжал плечо своего вратаря.

 

\- Впервые вижу, как ты улыбаешься перед пост-игровой пресс-конференцией, Лайтвуд.

 

Алек пожал плечами.

 

\- Это все победа, Тренер.

 

\- И моя игристость, - вставил Джейс.

 

Гэрроуэй хмыкнул.

 

\- Прошу вас еще десять минут побыть профессионалами. Справитесь?

 

\- Воткну, пожалуй, в себя пробку, - ответил Джейс, издавая закупоривающий звук и тем самым продолжая шутливую метафору.

 

Алек еще посмеивался про себя, усаживаясь на стул между Джейсом и Гэрроуэйем.

 

Первые десять минут все были сосредоточены на Тренере, обсуждении ключевых моментов игры и съемках десятисекундных роликов, которые будут транслировать по ТВ и в сети. Алек постарался внимательно слушать, но все равно в перерывах между вопросами искал глазами Магнуса. Тот никогда раньше не приходил на пост-игровую пресс-пытку и, наверное, было бы правильно, если бы не посетил и эту. Алек уже места себе не находил от желания поскорее убраться отсюда и добраться до квартиры Магнуса. Даже просто увидеть его перевело бы мысли в другое русло и сгладило дискомфорт.

 

\- У меня вопрос к Алеку.

 

Он перевел взгляд на репортера из онлайн издания лиги, затем вытер ладони о джинсы и поправил кепку на голове.

 

\- Команда играет уже семь лет, но лишь сейчас оказалась в центре столь пристального внимания. Как считаете, сейчас вы играете в лучший хоккей за всю карьеру?

 

Алек кивнул и выдавил из себя улыбку.

 

\- Лучший за всю карьеру? Точнее и не скажешь.

 

Он не узнал другой, вмешавшийся в диалог голос.

 

\- Алек, крайний рекорд лиги составляет семь «сухарей». Думаете, сможете побить его?

 

Алек поморщился.

 

Джейс фыркнул.

 

\- Вы новенький, верно? – пророкотал Гэрроуэй. – Прошу следующий вопрос, который _не_ противоречит суевериям нашего вратаря.

 

По рядам журналистов пробежал смешок, а Алек с трудом поборол заливающий щеки жар при мысли о некоторых суевериях, которые были известны только Магнусу.

 

\- Пока еще неизвестно, с кем вам придется играть в третьем раунде, - подал голос другой репортер. – С какой командой хотели бы побороться?

 

Гэрроуэй посмотрел на Алека, ожидая реплики.

 

\- Нам придется быть в максимально хорошей форме, чтобы выиграть против Детройта или Тампы, - машинально принялся отвечать Алек. – Конечно, мы бы хотели сыграть дома, но готовы и к выездному матчу.

 

Джейс ухмыльнулся и наклонился к микрофону.

 

\- Лично я за семигровую серию.

 

Алек только покачал головой и улыбнулся.

 

\- Тренер Гэрроуэй, ваши капитан и вратарь играют вместе уже почти два десятилетия. Как это влияет на успех Ангелов?

 

Внимание Алека привлекло движение в углу зала. В помещение вошла Иззи, придерживая дверь следующему за ней Магнусу. Алек задержал дыхание. Запястья Магнуса обхватывали браслеты, на пальцах было больше колец, чем обычно. Дымчатый эффектный макияж идеально подходил для вечерней игры, а надетый на нем костюм Алек еще ни разу не видел. Тот сидел настолько хорошо, что Алек смог огладить взглядом каждый изгиб его тела, скользя по четким линиям фигурных мускулов. Но неважно, насколько хорошо костюм сидел на Магнусе, сегодня Алек собирался его снять и оставить на полу.

 

Он сглотнул и заставил себя сосредоточиться.

 

\- Это наше огромное преимущество, - начал Гэрроуэй. – Когда я сам еще играл, то сменил несколько команд, но такой дружбы, как между Джейсом и Алеком, не видел никогда. Одно дело, когда в твоей команде _все_ сыграны и находятся в хороших отношениях – тогда победа становится возможной благодаря коктейлю стратегии, судьбы и большой порции удачи. Но другое дело, когда лидеры команды идеально понимают друг друга на льду – и именно это уже становится залогом победы.

 

 _Лидеры_? Во множественном числе?

 

На другом конце помещения Магнус выгнул бровь, словно хотел сказать _Я же говорил_.

 

Алек опустил голову, пряча улыбку.

 

\- Джейс, в этом году вы стали капитаном. Вы никогда не заходили в плей-офф настолько далеко, а сейчас сделали это, нося капитанскую нашивку. Насколько больше после этого для Вас стала значить игра?

 

Алек подобрался, готовясь вмешаться, если станет необходимо. На эту тему Джейс мог говорить часами.

 

Тот откинул волосы со лба и наклонился к микрофону.

 

\- Меня назначил тренер Гэрроуэй, но я приложил много усилий, чтобы завоевать уважение команды. И надеюсь, что честно заслужил это звание, потому что – давайте будем честными друг с другом – я охренеть как круто играю в хоккей. – Он подождал, пока смешки в зале улягутся и продолжил, озорно улыбаясь. – Если говорить серьезно, этот год мы начали с парочки значительных перестановок, которые нас усилили. Сантьяго пришел в команду перед самым началом сезона и принес с собой скорость, которой нам не хватало. Еще у нас есть три крепких пары защитников, а Мелиорн идеально вписался к форвардам. Он пребывает в вечном дзене и идеально уравновешивает мою вспыльчивость. Но вы этого от меня не слышали. – Джейс фыркнул и ему завторил весь зал. – Напоследок, могу сказать, что плей-офф всегда много значат для хоккеиста. Но в этом году я воспринимаю их совсем по-другому, потому что у меня появилась возможность вести команду вперед. Я горжусь тем, что могу работать со всеми этими людьми.

 

Такая откровенность была редкостью для Джейса. Пусть всем в зале и казалось, что тот говорил уверенно, но Алек видел, как он нервно облизнул губы и сжал пальцы в кулак, будто обхватывая хоккейную клюшку – неосознанное желание оказаться на льду, где чувствуешь себя комфортнее всего.

 

Джейсу нравилось быть капитаном Ангелов, но это не означало, что он собирался делиться со всеми, каким трудом это звание ему досталось.

 

Он всегда считал, что достоин быть капитаном. Элита из элит – будь в хоккее королевская династия, он принадлежал бы ей. Но лишь когда он стал играть у Люка Гэрроуэйя, то начал понимать, насколько для лидера было важно умение жертвовать. Целый год Алек наблюдал, как Джейс бесится, пока Гэрроуэй методично выбивал из него одержимость постоянно владеть шайбой, учил сосредотачиваться на защите и превращать скорость в преимущество. Второй год они посвятили составлению стратегий игры и оттачиванию пассов, а потом для Джейса все изменилось.

 

Словно тот, наконец, поднял голову вверх и понял, что все это время был частью команды.

 

На второй год их с Джейсом контракта, Ангелы добрались до первого раунда плей-офф – и вылетели спустя четыре игры. Алек ожидал, что тот начнет обвинять всех кроме себя и вернётся к оттачиванию собственной техники вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на командной, но Джейс не стал проводить время в зале и на льду лишь с Алеком, как было перед началом сезона. Он начал уговаривать других игроков ходить вместе с ними. За две недели до начала сезона Джейс вместе со всей командой уже рвал задницу на неофициальных тренировках.

 

На первой официальной - Гэрроуэй объявил, что Джейс станет капитаном, но, вопреки всему, вместо самодовольства Алек увидел на его лице нерешительность. Страх. И тогда понял, что Джейс готов.

 

Но этой историей тот никогда бы ни с кем не поделился.

 

Джейс неосознанно качнулся к Алеку, и тот в бессловесной поддержке стукнул его плечом.

 

\- Вы кажетесь крепко сбитой командой, - начал другой репортер. – Что является залогом такой сплоченности?

 

\- Доверие, - без колебания ответил Алек.

 

\- Алек, в предыдущем интервью вы говорили, что начали играть в хоккей не ради профессиональной карьеры, но поскольку сейчас вы один из лучших вратарей лиги…

 

\- _Лучший_ , - вставил Джейс.

 

Репортер засмеялся.

 

\- Какой посыл вы хотели бы оставить после себя?

 

Алек не смог совладать с собой – глазами он нашел стоящего в противоположном конце зала Магнуса.

 

***

 

От пристального взгляда Алека невозможно было укрыться.

 

Магнус неловко заерзал рядом с Иззи, стараясь держать лицо. Хотя на шестидюймовых каблуках стояла она, неуверенно себя чувствовал именно он.

 

Алек поскреб пальцами заросший подбородок и взглянул на репортера.

 

\- Я просто благодарен за шанс играть в хоккей. И, надеюсь, впереди у меня еще достаточно лет, чтобы пока не задумываться о необходимости посыла в будущее.

 

\- Ответил великолепно, - шепнула Иззи.

 

Магнус облегченно выдохнул.

 

\- Как может быть иначе.

 

Иззи бросила взгляд на часы на запястье.

 

\- Ни одного вопроса о ТА&А, а уже почти конец пресс-конференции.

 

Гэрроуэй указал на сидящего на заднем ряду журналиста с поднятой рукой.

 

\- Джейс, новость о вашем переходе появилась сразу же после скандала с ТА&А. Послужил ли он толчком для этого шага?

 

\- Вот черт, - пробормотала себе под нос Иззи.

 

Джейс, однако, явно не ощущал дискомфорта.

 

\- Мы обсуждали мой переход в Идрис Интертейнмент задолго до случившегося. Теперь я сотрудничаю с лучшим агентом в индустрии и очень этому рад.

 

Иззи сжала руку Магнуса.

 

\- Обалдеть, он ответил по моим заметкам.

 

\- Ты решила меня расхвалить?

 

Иззи нахмурилась.

 

\- Вообще-то нет, я придумала только начало и конец ответа. Но он отлично все совместил, не ожидала от него такого.

 

\- У нас есть время еще на один вопрос, - заметил Гэрроуэй, указывая на очередного репортера.

 

\- Журнал Аутспортс. Мы слышали, некоторые игроки Ангелов участвовали в открытой тренировке, которую организовывали в Питтсбурге You Can Play. Вы можете рассказать, почему решили поддержать именно эту кампанию лиги?

 

Магнус понятия не имел, как Алек отреагирует на такой вопрос, но внезапно его лицо озарилось широкой заразительной улыбкой. По-настоящему искренней. У Магнуса защемило сердце.

 

Неважно, сколько раз Алек говорил об этом, сейчас Магнус видел все сам – Алек хотел рассказать о себе миру. Он был счастлив появившейся возможности помочь детям ЛГБТК сообщества и был бы еще более счастлив сделать это полностью открытым и честным перед ними и всем миром.

 

Магнус стиснул флэшку в кармане – так сильно, что пластик почти треснул. Себастьян мог катиться к дьяволу. Алек совершит каминг-аут на своих условиях.

 

Тот ехидно посмотрел на Джейса.

 

\- Я видел, как четырнадцатилетний пацан отразил атаку Джейса, играя с ним один на один. Так что я провел бы с ним еще одну тренировку, даже не думая, и не только ради таких моментов.

 

Гэрроуэй улыбнулся своим игрокам.

 

\- You Can Play для нас ценный партнер. Ангелы верят, что становятся лишь сильнее, поддерживая и принимая всех наших фанатов до единого - точно также, как настоящих и будущих игроков.

 

\- Если ты можешь играть, то играй, - добавил Джейс.

 

Алек кивнул.

 

\- На самом деле все очень просто.

 

Гэрроуэй хлопнул Алека по спине и поднялся.

 

\- Спасибо за ваши вопросы. Моим игрокам пора домой, на заслуженный отдых.

 

Помещение начало пустеть, Алек перехватил взгляд Магнуса, улыбаясь. Тот беззвучно попросил его задержаться, пока зал полностью не очистится. Алек кивнул, губы снова тронула смущенная улыбка.

 

У Магнуса внутри все опустилось.

 

К сожалению, сегодня Алеку не удастся отдохнуть - как и никому из них.

 

***

 

Алек поднялся, отталкиваясь от стола, и наклонился к Джейсу.

 

\- Похоже, Магнус хочет со мной поговорить. Задержишься?

 

Джейс нахмурился, но кивнул.

 

\- Конечно.

 

\- Со мной желает пообщаться Таймс, увидимся в раздевалке, - добавил Гэрроуэй, направляясь в сторону своего кабинета вместе со следующим за ним репортером.

 

Возможно, это был остаточный адреналиновый эффект игры или присутствие Магнуса в зале, но, пересекая помещение и направляясь к нему и Иззи, Алеку казалось, что он парит. Он представил, что может сгрести Магнуса в объятья – и крепко поцеловать – прямо посреди зала. Но пусть сейчас они и были одни, с каждым шагом приближающееся лицо Магнуса моментально вернуло его с небес на землю. Улыбка померкла.

 

Первой заговорила Иззи.

 

\- Нам нужно найти место для разговора, - она кивнула Джейсу, - А тебе пойти с нами.

 

\- И где-то отыскать смарт-ТВ, - мрачно добавил Магнус. – Мне недавно посоветовали посмотреть одну онлайн-трансляцию.

 

Алек с трудом сглотнул.

 

\- В конференц-зале команды есть. У Саймона должен быть ключ.

 

Иззи коротко кивнула и вытащила телефон, видимо, набирая мужу сообщение с просьбой одолжить ключи. Алек посмотрел на Магнуса – в чужих глазах застыло смятение, возможно, даже страх, пятнами искажающий его лицо. Алек засунул руки в карманы, чтобы не потянуться к нему.

 

\- Веди, большой брат, - Иззи обвила руками его предплечье, и они двинулись сквозь оставшихся журналистов вниз по коридору, Магнус и Джейс следовали за ними.

 

\- Насколько все плохо? – шепнул он сестре.

 

Она покачала головой.

 

\- Пока не знаю.

 

Вся наполняющая его тело во время интервью радость улетучилась без следа.

 

Алек окинул взглядом коридор, как только они дошли до конференц-зала. Убедившись, что они одни, он нажал на ручку, открывая дверь и лицезрея уже расположившихся перед ТВ Саймона, Клэри и Макса. Все три головы одновременно повернулись в их сторону. Саймон прятал глаза, Макс покачал головой, принявшись мерить комнату шагами, у Клэри глаза были на мокром месте. Джейс немедленно рванул к ней, заключая в объятия и нашептывая что-то ей на ухо.

 

Алек ощутил растерянность.

 

\- Что происходит?

 

Со спины к нему приблизился Магнус, кладя ладонь на поясницу.

 

\- На сегодняшней игре присутствовал Моргенштерн…

 

Алек почувствовал, что бледнеет.

 

\- … и рекомендовал посмотреть сегодня TMZ. Сказал, что наш контроль над ситуацией – лишь иллюзия. – Магнус взглянул на Саймона, тот держал в руке пульт. – Вы уже нашли видео?

 

\- Там ничего хорошего, - предупредил Саймон.

 

Алек стиснул зубы.

 

\- Давайте смотреть.

 

Саймон нажал на пуск - на экране появился основатель TMZ Харви Левин и Себастьян собственной персоной.

 

Алек оцепенел. Он не знал, чего ожидать, но присутствие Себастьяна на передаче, где обсуждались сплетни о знаменитостях, было сродни молнии.

 

\- Вы необычный для нас гость, мистер Моргенштерн, - начал Харви. – Но связались с нами по поводу разгромного скандала с агентством «Талантливые Артисты и Атлеты»?

 

\- Верно. В принципе я не собирался раскрывать свою роль в этом деле, но раз уж возникло столько обсуждений и сплетен относительно источника, который открыл всем глаза на известную любовную связь, я решил, что пора рассказать всем правду. – Внешность Себастьяна полностью соответствовала образу разрываемого внутренним конфликтом человека. На нем была надета простая льняная рубашка, светлые волосы свободно обрамляли лицо – он выглядел честным и открытым. Только Алек знал, что все было ровно наоборот. – Моя компания по своим каналам узнала о моральном падении ТА&А – при этом ни один из их клиентов не является нашим. Но Моргенштерн и Моргенштерн являются приверженцами этических норм. Мы не могли оставить такое дело без внимания – ведь подобное негативно влияет на всю индустрию в целом. Конечно же, после получения информации об аморальной связи, мы постарались придать дело огласке официально. Но когда это не сработало, стало ясно, что пришло время действовать. Мы просто не могли оставаться в стороне и позволить подобному продолжаться…

 

\- Я убью этого мудака… - прорычал Макс.

 

Алеку казалось, что пол покачнулся под ногами, а затем понял, что за все это время ни разу не вздохнул. Он сделал вдох, потом выдох и в голове поплыло – Алек качнулся к Магнусу, ища поддержки, желая взять того за руку. Тихая, излучаемая Магнусом сила была единственным, что до сих пор удерживало его на ногах.

 

\- Так, ладно. Видеть больше не могу это лицо, - произнес Саймон, выключая ТВ. – Интервью идет еще пару минут, но он в основном повторяет ту же херню.

 

Джейс облокотился на стол, боком прижимаясь к Клэри.

 

\- Значит, это Себастьян Моргенштерн уничтожил ТА&А?

 

Мысли Алека метались по голове – возвращаясь от оглушительного заявления Моргенштерна к победной эйфории, которую он чувствовал лишь полчаса назад, и обратно. Перед глазами плыло, к горлу подступила тошнота.

 

Он не мог поверить в то, что все это было возможно.

 

\- _Как_?

 

\- Мне нужно подёргать кое за какие ниточки, чтобы все разузнать, - ответила Иззи. – Но то, что он смог сделать это без официального бизнес партнерства…? Если он решит обнародовать вашу историю, это лишь придаст его словам вескость.

 

Алек встретился глазами с Магнусом, его затопило тем же страхом, что ранее он видел на чужом лице. Он думал, неизвестность грядущего пугала его, но знание, что Себастьян обладает силой низвергнуть целую корпорацию, не имея к ней фактически никакого отношения, просто сводила с ума.

 

Как они могли бороться с ним?

 

Как они могли победить?

 

Чаша весов только что качнулась к земле со стороны Себастьяна, и этот эгоцентричный маньяк прекрасно был об этом осведомлен.

 

Алек сжал Магнуса в объятиях, целуя того в лоб.

 

\- Мы справимся. Даже если придется раскрыться до переговоров по контракту и завершить совместную деятельность.

 

\- Александр, - взмолился Магнус. Он сжал футболку Алека в кулаки, вцепляясь в него. – Последствия…

 

Дверь отлетела к стене, и в помещение зашел Гэрроуэй.

 

Он моментально нашел глазами Алека, но тот даже не дернулся в сторону от Магнуса. Не было смысла. Алек вздернул подбородок.

 

\- Тренер.

 

Самообладанию того стоило позавидовать. На его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

 

\- Лайтвуд.

 

\- Мы просто… - начал объяснять Алек.

 

Гэрроуэй поднял руку.

 

\- Если мне не нужно знать, тогда не стоит. Остальная команда уже поехала в ресторан. Я тоже туда направляюсь.

 

\- Мы поедем прямо за вами. – Алек замялся, поскольку Гэрроуэй не двинулся с места. – Вы, эм, вы уже знакомы с Магнусом, это моя сестра Иззи, брат Макс, Саймон и…

 

\- Клэри. Рад тебя видеть, - мягко произнес Гэрроуэй, стена его спокойствия явно дрогнула.

 

По коже Алека пробежали мурашки, когда он увидел, что Джейс переплел пальцы с пальцами Клэри и сжал их. Гэрроуэй знал ее, и очевидно, что Джейс был в курсе. Какого черта происходило?

 

Клэри высвободила руку из хватки Джейса и скрестила обе на груди.

 

\- Люк.

 

Гэрроуэй не стал, а, возможно, просто не смог сдержаться и не вздрогнуть от того, как холодно прозвучало ее приветствие. Он засунул руки в карманы и снова взглянул на Алека.

 

\- Погасите свет и заприте дверь, прежде чем уйти. У тебя же есть ключи, Льюис?

 

Саймон кивнул.

 

\- Есть, тренер.

 

Гэрроуэй откашлялся, переводя взгляд с Джейса на Алека и обратно.

 

\- Так вы поедете в ресторан?

 

Джейс посмотрел на Алека, молча спрашивая его мнение. Честно говоря, ехать туда сейчас хотелось меньше всего на свете, но побыть вместе с командой после победы было важно. Поэтому он согласно кивнул.

 

\- Мы приедем, - подтвердил Джейс.

 

После этого Гэрроуэй бросил еще один огорченный взгляд на Клэри и вышел, закрывая за собой дверь. Воцарившаяся тишина оглушала.

 

Алек мрачно воззрился на Клэри. Он вспомнил, как Гэрроуэй упоминал Джослин в Питтсбурге в разговоре с Магнусом. Тогда он был удивлен – теперь просто зол.

 

\- Значит и ты, и твоя мама знакомы с тренером?

 

\- Не сейчас, Алек, - процедил Джейс.

 

\- Ну, конечно. Какого хрена, давайте оставим все в секрете, - огрызнулся Алек. – Это же так нам всем помогает.

 

\- _Алек_ , - голос Иззи звучал предупреждающе.

 

Алек обернулся на нее.

 

\- Нет! Пора уже прекратить весь этот балаган. Сначала Макс и что-то, что вы оба там прячете, а сейчас еще и это…?

 

Макс поморщился при звуке своего имени.

 

\- Слушай, Алек…

 

\- Макс, не смей, - приказала ему Иззи.

 

Макс тут же захлопнул рот.

 

\- Клэри, Макс и я – все мы имеем право на личную жизнь точно так же, как и ты, - произнесла Иззи. – Если кто-то и должен понять всю важность приватности и нежелания людей делиться сокровенным, если они не готовы к этому, то это ты.

 

Алек раздраженно фыркнул.

 

Магнус осторожно положил ладонь на его бедро.

 

\- Мне кажется, для всех будет лучше на сегодня закрыть эту тему. Что предлагаешь, Изабель?

 

Иззи не мигая смотрела на Алека, пока тот не сжал зубы, сдаваясь.

 

\- Ты права, и так много всего происходит. Говори, что нам делать.

 

\- Алек и Джейс должны появиться на вечеринке Ангелов. Остальным стоит пойти по домам – включая тебя, Магнус. Больше никаких нарушений правил. Пишите и звоните друг другу сколько угодно, но это уже не игрушки. До переговоров по контракту Алека остались считанные недели, если сейчас все сделать правильно, то мы сможем вытащить вас сухими из воды. – Иззи шагнула к ним, и Алек ощутил, как внутри все сжимается в ожидании ее следующих слов. – Прошу послушать меня очень внимательно. Никаких тайных встреч. Никаких визитов в квартиру Макса. Прошу не делать ничего, что может навести на вас хоть какое-либо подозрение.

 

Алек встрепенулся, цепляясь за единственную оставшуюся возможность увидеться с Магнусом, против которой у Иззи не было шансов.

 

\- Мы еще не знаем, будут ли у нас домашние матчи в следующем туре…

 

\- Мы разберемся с твоими суевериями по мере поступления проблемы. До этого прошу слушаться меня беспрекословно. Никаких личных встреч, пока мы не возьмем ситуацию под контроль, без исключений. – Она смерила его пронзительным взглядом, но чем дольше Иззи на него смотрела, тем больше смягчалось ее лицо. – Это все ради тебя, Алек. Не забывай об этом.

 

\- Осталась максимум неделя, - добавил Магнус. – Что вообще может пойти не так?

 

Алек хорошо знал, что может пойти не так всего за семь минут, не говоря уже о семи днях. И по мрачным лицам остальных, кажется, они тоже это понимали.

 

***

 

Магнус немигающе смотрел на потолок своей спальни, стараясь игнорировать растекающуюся внутри горечь. Сегодня они должны были праздновать. Отрешиться от времени, от внешнего мира и просто наслаждаться. Не существуй на этом свете Себастьяна Моргенштерна, Алек сейчас был бы рядом.

 

Но все сложилось иначе - Магнус был в лофте один, без единой возможности в ближайшем будущем хоть как-то изменить ситуацию. Макс вернулся сюда вместе с ним, чтобы забрать с собой чемодан Алека и отвезти к нему на квартиру.

 

Он взял телефон, набирая знакомый номер. Магнус понятия не имел, доставили ли уже его подарок или привезут именно в момент его звонка. Не знал, как Алек вообще его воспримет, но Магнус ни за что в жизни не позволил бы Моргенштерну заслонить собой все хорошее, что сегодня случилось. Он хотел снова увидеть на лице Алека улыбку – столь же яркую, как и на сегодняшней пресс-конференции.

 

На фейстайм ответили, и Магнус улыбнулся открывшемуся ему виду – Алек был без рубашки.

 

\- Привет. Уже в постели? – спросил тот.

 

\- Пытаюсь заснуть.

 

\- Я тоже, - Алек пристроил телефон на подушке и устроился поудобнее. – Но не получается.

 

\- Тогда давай поговорим о хоккее, - предложил Магнус.

 

 _Эта_ тема всегда заставляла Алека улыбаться.

 

\- Хорошо. О чем именно?

 

\- Расскажи, что вас ждет в следующем раунде?

 

Алек провел пальцами по волосам.

 

\- У Крыльев и Молнии по четырем играм ничья, завтра пятый матч, значит, у нас еще минимум две их игры на тренировки и отдых, прежде чем серия решится. Надеюсь, что игр будет три, и Детройт выиграет.

 

Магнус кивнул.

 

\- Чтобы финал конференции вы играли дома.

 

\- У нас всего на два выигрыша больше в регулярном сезоне, но этого в принципе достаточно… – Алек посмотрел в сторону, брови его нахмурились. – Ко мне кто-то стучится. В прошлый раз…

 

Как Магнус мог забыть про инцидент с полицией? Он поспешил заверить Алека, что все в порядке.

 

\- Думаю, это мой посыльный, я не знал, будешь ты дома или нет. Он привез от меня подарок.

 

\- Мне можно открывать дверь в таком виде?

 

Магнус ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Поскольку у тебя так привлекательно обнажен торс, думаю, будет лучше, если ты наденешь хотя бы брюки.

 

\- То есть это не стриптизер?

 

Магнус расхохотался.

 

\- Нет, не стриптизер. Хотя я не настолько хорошо знаю Дэнни, чтобы утверждать наверняка.

 

\- Дэнни? Портье из твоего дома?

 

\- Именно.

 

Алек улыбнулся.

 

\- Скоро вернусь.

 

Магнус остался наедине с экранным изображением пустой постели и тянущихся во всю стену окон – шторы на них были распахнуты, открывая взору расчертившие ночную гладь небоскребы даунтауна. Он бывал в этой квартире только раз и обстоятельства визита были, мягко говоря, неприятными. Магнусу отчаянно хотелось оказаться прямо перед дверью Алека, вручить подарок лично и помочь стереть все неприятные воспоминания. Сделать его дом безопаснее для него самого. Но пока он просто надеялся, что его подарок продемонстрирует Алеку очевидное - Магнус думает и о будущем, не только о настоящем.

 

Изображение на экране дрогнуло, зарябило, а затем на нем показался сам Алек. Он сел, облокотившись о спинку кровати.

 

\- Можно было не беспокоиться о штанах – Дэнни едва на меня взглянул. Уверен, он натурал.

 

\- Когда-то я мог сказать то же самое и о тебе.

 

\- Верно, - Алек показал ему руку, поворачивая ее ладонью вперед - безымянный палец обхватывало кольцо со связкой ключей. На запястье поблескивал серебряный браслет, который ему подарил Магнус. Серебряные ключи и серебряный браслет.

 

\- Это… - Алек обхватил ладонью ключи, те звякнули в его руке. – Метафорический подарок? Вроде ключей от твоего сердца?

 

Магнус фыркнул. Нет, эти ключи уже давно принадлежали Алеку.

 

\- Один от входной двери в здание, второй от входной двери моего лофта.

 

\- Я так и понял. Прошлым вечером Дэнни сказал, что ты отменил заказ на дополнительный комплект, но мне не хотелось делать поспешных выводов…

 

Магнус сглотнул. Он даже и не предполагал, что Алек был в курсе.

 

\- Я не думал, что они пригодятся тебе после нашего разговора.

 

\- Да, эм…. – Алек пристроил телефон между коленей и куда-то потянулся. Затем на экране появилась вторая связка ключей. – Это от моего дома и кладовки на арене, с вратарской амуницией.

 

Алек расцепил кольцо и присоединил свои ключи к ключам Магнуса.

 

\- У меня есть ключи от квартир Иззи, Макса и Джейса, но они все время лежат дома в ящике, я слишком редко ими пользуюсь, чтобы носить с собой, но эти… - сердце Магнуса подскочило к горлу от зажегшейся на лице Алека улыбки. – Спасибо, Магнус. Теперь счет шесть против восьми.

 

 _Восьми_? Две книги, чашка кофе, купленная ему Магнусом перед первой встречей с Себастьяном, гребень для бороды, браслет и мыло… список подаренных Алеку вещей он помнил наизусть. Пусть даже тот посчитал браслет и мыло, как два подарка, а не один, с ключами он вырывался вперед лишь на очко.

 

\- По моим подсчетам у нас семь-шесть.

 

Скулы Алека порозовели.

 

\- Точно восемь. Поверь мне.

 

Магнус решил не настаивать. Когда Алек захочет поговорить об этом, то расскажет все сам.

 

Больше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы Алек воспользовался этими ключами сегодня. Чтобы оказался рядом с ним.

 

Затаившаяся в груди тяжесть никуда не делась. Не стала легче, не смотря на их телефонный разговор или радость Алека от его подарка. Он пересказал ему весь разговор с Себастьяном, показал флэшку. Алек не хотел идти на уступки, он был столь же непокорным, как и сам Магнус. К сожалению, из-за этого оставшийся им выбор был крайне скуден, а возможность какого-то позитивного будущего выглядела смутно.

 

\- Я не знаю, как все исправить, Александр.

 

\- Я тоже. Я знаю, что сегодня сорвался - из-за того, что тайком проворачивают Макс с Иззи, но на самом деле я просто... боюсь за них. В прошлый раз, когда они также затаились, то пытались втолковать родителям, что моя ориентация - не порок.

 

\- Наверняка они чувствуют, что подвели тебя тогда.

 

\- Нет, я говорил им об этом миллион раз, - Алек вздохнул, откидывая голову на спинку кровати. – Через несколько лет Макс рассказал мне, что тогда произошло и что пошло не так. Из-за меня они оба почти лишились наследства. Они любят меня, я хорошо это знаю. Но, наверное, это уже слишком.

 

\- Никогда не бывает чего-то слишком, - настоял Магнус.

 

Алек улыбнулся.

 

\- Наверное. – Внезапно его лицо помрачнело. – Перед игрой заходил отец.

 

\- Сегодня?

 

Алек кивнул.

 

\- Он хочет, чтобы я пришел к ним на ужин, домой.

 

Магнус задержал дыхание. Подумал над правильным ответом.

 

\- Ты пойдешь?

 

\- Я бы хотел сказать нет, но… да, наверное, пойду.

 

\- Они твои родители, - согласился Магнус, - Если есть возможность хоть как-то восстановить нормальные отношения, то стоит попытаться. Но не кори себя слишком сильно за принятое решение, я поддержу тебя в любом случае.

 

Алек с силой провел ладонью по лицу. Его глаза заблестели влажным, голос потух.

 

\- Ты скучаешь по маме?

 

От удивления воздух застрял у Магнуса в горле.

 

\- Скучаю. Она дала мне максимум в тех условиях, что у нас были. Я бы очень хотел узнать ее другой, не тронутой горем и случившимся несчастьем.

 

Карие глаза Алека цепко смотрели на него. Уязвимым, прямым взглядом.

 

\- Я бы хотел того же и для нас.

 

Сердце Магнуса мучительно сжалось. Пальцы покалывало от желания коснуться. Он бы тоже этого хотел.

 

Но сейчас они никак не могли изменить ситуацию.

 

Магнус с шумом втянул носом воздух и сменил тему.

 

\- У тебя завтра тренировка рано утром?

 

\- Нет. Могу поспать подольше. Очень этого жду… вернее ждал.

 

Алек не стал озвучивать, что планировал выспаться совсем в другом месте и при совсем других обстоятельствах. Но Магнус все равно уловил в его голосе сожаление.

 

\- Тогда так и сделай, - он заправил волосы за ухо. – Я позвоню тебе завтра днем. Спокойной…

 

\- Не надо, - оборвал его Алек. – Просто… скажи «до скорого», ладно? Потому что ночь не будет _спокойной_ , пока я снова не проведу ее с тобой.

 

\- До скорого, Александр.

 

\- До скорого, - повторил тот.

 

Магнус отправил ему воздушный поцелуй и повесил трубку.

 

Он замешкался всего на секунду, пока отключался звонок, а затем сел на кровати и набрал номер Иззи.

 

\- Привет, Магнус, - вздохнула она, - Мне все было интересно, когда же ты позвонишь.

 

Он спрыгнул с кровати и направился на кухню. Организм требовал кофе. А, может, и выпивку.

 

\- Больше никаких тайн, Изабель. Мне нужно знать, что вы с Максом задумали.

 

***

 

Воскресенье превратилось в понедельник, затем стало вторником, а потом и средой.

 

Тренировки.

 

Собрания.

 

Занятия в тренажерке с Джейсом.

 

Ланч с Максом.

 

Ужины у Иззи и Саймона.

 

Все это должно было казаться привычным – рутиной, в которой он варился годами до встречи с Магнусом – но вместо этого возвращение в прежнюю реальность лишь дезориентировало. И казалось неправильным.

 

Конечно, не все вернулось на круги своя. Каждый день он засыпал в наушниках под повествование _Колесничего_. Каждое утро просыпался, надеясь использовать новые ключи на связке. Снова увидеть Магнуса. Обнять его.

 

Вечером в среду Алек увидел, как на последней минуте матча Молнии вырвали победу у Красных Крыльев. Это означало, что финал конференции начнется в субботу в Тампа Бэй, и возможность провести ночь с Магнусом улетучилась словно дым.

 

Алек попытался вспомнить ощущение от его объятий. Мягкость его губ на своих губах, но с каждым днем воспоминания утекали все дальше.

 

Алек измождал себя тренировками, нагружал занятиями в зале, пока Джейс не оттаскивал его в сторону, напоминая, что истощение вратаря не принесет команде ничего хорошего. Поэтому Алек стал отправляться на долгие вечерние пробежки - ноги пружинили по асфальту в том же ритме, что и орущая в ушах музыка, призванная очистить его голову от мыслей.

 

Он разговаривал и переписывался с Магнусом. Они говорили по фейстайму каждый день. Но этого было недостаточно. Годами он довольствовался однодневными связами, которые помогали снимать напряжение, но теперь он знал, что означает чувствовать себя полностью удовлетворенным. Как ощущается заботливое прикосновение, обожание, неприкрытое желание. Он отдал бы все, что угодно, лишь бы просто взять Магнуса за руку.

 

Умиротворение, которое он чувствовал рядом с Магнусом – баланс, который ощущал – начали трансформироваться в раздражение. В ярость. И он не знал, как это остановить.

 

Наступил четверг, и технически, тренировка закончилась минут двадцать назад, но все сгрудились на льду вместо того, чтобы идти в душ. Эмоции захлестывали через край. Начало серии не давало покоя никому, но до посадки в самолет до Тампы оставалось еще два дня.

 

Калеб Томас, один из ангельских форвардов, лениво пробрасывая по воротам Алека, внезапно перевел на него взгляд.

 

\- Ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься, Лайтвуд?

 

Алек поднялся с позиции. За последние пять дней у него случилось больше личных разговоров с товарищами по команде, чем за все предыдущие года вместе взятые. Он все больше и больше раскрывался перед ними, но пока лишь поверхностно – чуть приоткрывал двери, но не распахивал их полностью. И на такой вопрос Алек пока был не готов отвечать открыто.

 

Тем временем Алексис Руссо, защитник в том же звене, что и Калеб, запуская шайбы в борта и наблюдая, насколько далеко они улетают, тоже подал голос.

 

\- Теперь мне тоже стало интересно.

 

 _Магнус. Его зовут Магнус_ , хотелось сказать Алеку. Вместо этого он проигнорировал обоих и начал выкидывать шайбы обратно в защитников, которые сталкивались на фейс-оффе в молчаливом детском соперничестве – кто примет наиболее сильный удар и останется стоять на ногах.

 

\- _Va chier_ , Лайтвуд, - подал голос Мэтью Бержерон, когда одна из отправленных Алеком шайб ударила его в бедро. - _Tu sais déjà qu'il voit quelqu'un, Caleb. La jolie blonde qu'il a apporté à quelques événements?_

 

Алек взглянул на Руссо.

 

\- Можешь перевести?

 

Тот пожал плечами.

 

\- Я не настолько хорошо знаю французский.

 

Бержерон показал Руссо средний палец, и тот хмыкнул.

 

\- Он сказал, что знает, с кем ты встречаешься, потому что весь последний год ты везде появляешься об руку с горячей блондиночкой. – Ответил Мэтью Бош – из второй пары защитников вместе с французским канадцем Мэтью. – Только, это еще не все. Наш парень не в одни ворота играет. Разве не видели его фотки из Бруклина?

 

\- «Пост» – дерьмо, - выплюнул Эмиль, встревая в их разговор.

 

\- Разве? – задал вопрос Мартин Романов – протеже Рафаэля – заводя клюшку вверх и отправляя шайбу прямиком в сетку. – Значит это не ты на том фото, Лайтвуд?

 

Алек с легкостью отбил бросок Романова блокером.

 

\- Я.

 

\- Я понял, про какую красотку-блондинку вы говорите! – воскликнул Романов. – Выглядит она шикарно. На все сто – если понимаете, о чем я.

 

Алек поморщился, но прежде чем смог сам встать на защиту Лидии, Джейс уже оказался рядом, поднимая коньками волну ледяной крошки.

 

\- Прояви уважение! – выплюнул Джейс. Сбоку к нему подъехали Мелиорн, Мантас Лауринайтис и Сет Стюарт, все побросали отработку флангов и присоединились к остальным во вратарской зоне. – Лидия – адвокат, а не просто какая-то там «горячая блондиночка».

 

\- Как мило, - поддел его Калеб, - Вэйланд защищает подругу лучшего друга.

 

Алек выехал из рамки и снял с нее бутылку с водой.

 

\- Между мной и Лидией ничего нет. Мы просто друзья.

 

\- Говорю же, он в поиске, - напомнил Бош.

 

Алек закатил глаза и выплеснул в рот воды.

 

\- По-моему, на мне все-таки коньки, а шляпа Шерлока Холмса.

 

\- Значит, ты все-таки верен одной единственной? – спросил Калеб, продолжая бросать шайбы уже в пустые ворота.

 

Джейс спрятал смешок за кашлем.

 

Алек ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Точно нет.

 

Казалось, Бош задумался над его словами.

 

\- Ну, когда найдешь кого-то, с кем захочется провести больше чем одну ночь, мы с Кристин рады будем пригласить вас на ужин. Она уже все уши мне прожужжала просьбами найти еще парочки, с кем можно общаться.

 

\- Женатики, - поерничал Бэт, облокотившись на бортик рядом с Эмилем.

 

\- Это достойный выбор, - встал на защиту своего партнера Бержерон – впрочем, как и всегда. – Главное, встретить правильного человека.

 

Мелиорн оперся руками в крагах на клюшку, наклоняясь вперед и кивая в сторону скамеек.

 

\- Моя ци перестает функционировать, когда на горизонте появляется Аларик.

 

Алек бросил взгляд на скамейку. Аларик, положив руки на бедра, стоял рядом с Гэрроуэйем, а тот молча кивал в ответ на его слова.

 

Появление вице-президента по скаутингу оборвало все разговоры, игроки подъехали ближе друг к другу. Если Гэрроуэйя можно было назвать волком, то Аларик был волком в шкуре невинной овечки. Выглядел он совершенно безобидно, но генеральный внимал каждому его слову, а еще у него отлично получалось сталкивать игроков лбами. Покидая арену, Аларик даже не взглянул в сторону команды. И возможность того, что они могли обсуждать с Гэрроуэйем, заставило Алека покрыться холодным потом.

 

\- Напоминает, что время быстротечно, а мое может закончиться в одну секунду, - продолжил Мелиорн, как только дверь за Алариком захлопнулась. Команда выдохнула.

 

Джейс хлопнул Мелиорна по спине.

 

\- Твое место за тобой.

 

\- Разве это касается хоть одного из нас? – задал вопрос Руссо, его губы растянулись в улыбке. Он пихнул Джейса плечом. – Ну, может, кроме вот этого золотого мальчика.

 

Джейс пихнул его обратно, ржущий Руссо развалился на льду.

 

\- Ну, он и Лайтвуд, - отметил Бош. – У Алека уже достаточно «сухарей», чтобы застолбить себе лошадку на карусельке и в следующем году.

 

Алек поморщился.

 

\- Нет никаких гарантий.

 

\- Да, конечно, - фыркнул Мантас. Он редко когда подавал голос, но это случалось в моменты, когда кто-то задевал одно из трех его чувств. – Ты можешь любому вспороть горло коньками, а они все равно продлят твой контракт.

 

Алек раздраженно стиснул зубы.

 

\- У лиги все не так просто, и ты отлично это знаешь.

 

\- Да брось, Лайтвуд, - язвительно произнес Калеб, в его голосе явно слышалась насмешка. – Мантас прав.

 

\- Думаешь, ты все про нас знаешь? – процедил Джейс.

 

\- Давайте успокоимся, - просительно произнес Мелиорн.

 

Калеб глумливо усмехнулся.

 

\- Я отлично знаю, что Лайтвуд неприкасаем.

 

Эмиль вздрогнул, явно покоробленный последним замечанием, и уже хотел вмешаться в разговор, но Бэт дернул его назад.

 

 _Неприкасаем_.

 

Одно это слово задело Алека больше, чем тон Калеба или его намеки. Конечно, он точно _был_ неприкасаем. Ему было непозволительно не только касаться, но даже видеть любимого человека. Он был настолько неприкасаем, что считался персоной второго сорта для других людей.

 

Алек швырнул бутылку с водой в борт и шагнул к Калебу.

 

\- Неужели? Правда, я - неприкасаем? Ну, так я охереть как рад это слышать, потому что я чертовски уверен, что менеджмент гораздо больше будет волновать то, что я гей, чем моя статистика в этом сезоне!

 

Лед погрузился в тишину, лишь отголосок его слов эхом отражался от стен.

 

Никто не двинулся с места. Никто не произнес _ни слова_. Алек стиснул зубы, готовясь к отдаче. Двадцать три пары глаз смотрели прямо на него, и Алек понятия не имел, что о нем, не считая первого звена, думали остальные игроки. Гэрроуэй ступил на лед, его руки были крепко стиснуты на груди – он ждал реакции, оценивая необходимость вмешательства.

 

Терпеть тишину дальше было невозможно. С непроницаемым выражением лица он повернулся к Бошу.

 

\- Вы с Кристин позвали бы меня на ужин, если бы я встречался с мужчиной?

 

Бош недоуменно нахмурился.

 

\- Конечно, Алек? Почему нет?

 

У Алека практически отпала челюсть.

 

\- Кристин всегда была неравнодушна к Лайтвуду, - ухмыляясь, добавил Стюарт. – Теперь можешь вздохнуть спокойно, Бош, твоему счастью ничего не угрожает.

 

\- Хороший бонус, не отрицаю, но я не это имел в виду, - ответил тот. Он сжал плечо Алека рукой в краге, заставляя того посмотреть ему в глаза. – Я не чувствую к тебе ничего кроме уважения, Алек. Для меня ты такой же капитан, как и Вэйланд.

 

Сердце Алека норовило вырваться из груди, он окинул взглядом игроков вокруг себя, отмечая, что все они согласно кивают в ответ на слова Боша.

 

Он посмотрел на своего лучшего друга, но Джейс лишь пожал плечами.

 

\- Если бы я мог разделить с тобой капитанскую нашивку, ты знаешь, я бы это сделал, брат.

 

Алек открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но не смог произнести ни слова.

 

\- Долбанные правила лиги, - добавил Стюарт, на эмоциях его шотландский акцент становился сильнее.

 

Калеб опустил голову вниз, словно внезапно понял, как можно было интерпретировать его насмешки.

 

\- Если бы мне дали слово, я разделили бы капитанскую нашивку между тобой и Вэйландом.

 

\- Спасибо, - единственное, что смог выдавить из себя Алек, изо всех сил борясь с тесным обручем, который слова товарищей по команде заставили сдавить его грудь.

 

\- Тогда, может быть, вам стоит, - подал голос Гэрроуэй. Все обернулись на него. – Может, пришло время выбрать, кто поведет вас на лед в Тампе.

 

***

 

Завернутый в подаренную Алеком кофту Магнус сидел на диване Иззи, отпивая большой глоток вина из бокала, чтобы ненароком не высказать пару нелицеприятных фраз в адрес родителей Лайтвудов. Время было неподходящее.

 

Иззи продолжила заплетать волосы в косу, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом.

 

\- Саймон сказал, что мой отец его даже не узнал.

 

Может, Магнусу и не стоило продолжать пить. Он понятия не имел, сколько еще сможет оставаться объективным.

 

\- Прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь не в свое дело, но как это вообще возможно? Александр ясно дал понять, что он единственный, кто был исключен из их жизни.

 

\- Мои отношения с матерью были… сложными еще до ситуации с Алеком, - Иззи уклонилась от прямого ответа.

 

Саймон присоединился к ним в гостиной, принеся с собой тарелку с сыром и крекерами.

 

\- Она относилась к Иззи строже, чем к Алеку.

 

\- Но почему?

 

\- Завышенные ожидания? Ревность? Не знаю. Мы никогда особо не ладили. – Иззи улыбнулась, когда Саймон плюхнулся на диван рядом с ней, целуя волосы и обнимая ее одной рукой. Она сжала его ладонь, прежде чем продолжить. – Когда я дала понять, что продолжаю общаться с ними только ради Макса, мама попыталась меня вытеснить. А потом… все стало только хуже.

 

Магнус замолчал, изучая Иззи. Она не стала крепче сжимать руку Саймона, но на мгновение между ее бровей пролегла морщинка, а глаза помертвели – отсекая все эмоции.

 

Магнус вопросительно выгнул бровь, Саймон сделал глоток вина.

 

Иззи покачала головой.

 

\- Все стало хуже. Давайте остановимся на этом.

 

Магнус кивнул и продолжил.

 

\- А твой отец?

 

Иззи тяжело вздохнула, ее плечи поникли. Видимо, эта тема была ничуть не легче.

 

\- С отцом все обстоит лучше, но на самом деле особой разницы нет. Он всегда уступает матери.

 

Магнус подождал, переваривая информацию. Он подался вперед, обновляя их бокалы и поставленный бокал Саймона, опорожняя уже вторую бутылку.

 

\- Я думал, они в разводе?

 

\- Так и есть, - подтвердила Иззи, - И у моего отца есть подруга, которая живет совсем в другом доме.

 

\- Роберт и Мариз до сих пор живут вместе, - уточнил Саймон.

 

Магнус задрал бровь.

 

\- Твои родители в разводе, но живут под одной крышей?

 

\- Странновато, да? – подал голос Макс, поднимая взгляд от лэптопа. За много часов это были его первые слова.

 

Странновато было слишком прозаичным словом для определения столь нетрадиционного поведения. Телефон зазвонил, и Магнус отставил бокал в сторону, с облегчением поднимая трубку, избавившую его от необходимости подыскивать нейтральный ответ.

 

\- Как прошла тренировка, Александр?

 

Минуло всего пять дней с тех пор, как он последний раз видел Алека. Конечно, за это время они множество раз разговаривали и переписывались, но их вынужденное разъединение измучило его. Взамен, Магнус мог находиться рядом с его семьей, и это было одновременно жестоким наказанием и благословленным спасением.

 

Если бы не тихое дыхание Алека, которое он слышал по телефону, Магнус решил бы, что его на другом конце провода и нет.

 

А затем он услышал.

 

\- Вся команда теперь знает, что я гей.

 

Магнус был рад, что додумался поставить бокал на столик, иначе тот раскрошился бы у него в руке.

 

\- Прошу прощения. Я не уверен, что правильно расслышал.

 

\- Да, боже мой, Магнус, - произнес Алек, хохоча. – Я только что проорал перед всей командой, что я гей, прямо посреди тренировки. Иззи убьет меня с особой жестокостью.

 

Раз Алек смеялся, значит все прошло хорошо. Верно?

 

Магнус встретился взглядом с Иззи.

 

\- Так случилось, что я сейчас рядом с Изабель. Ты готов принять смерть сейчас или подождешь другого случая?

 

Брови Иззи взметнулись вверх.

 

\- Да к черту. Зачем откладывать веселье на потом? Включай громкую связь.

 

\- Саймон и Макс тоже здесь, - исправился Магнус.

 

\- Отлично. Больше свидетелей моей казни. Давай.

 

Магнус еще раз посмотрел на Иззи и отключил звук.

 

\- Прошу, будь с ним поласковее, – он подождал, пока она кивнет, а затем вывел Алека на громкую связь. – Алек, говори. Она рядом со мной.

 

Иззи сжала губы и подалась вперед.

 

\- Алек? Ты в порядке?

 

Тот глухо хмыкнул.

 

\- Я бы очень хотел ответить на этот вопрос утвердительно в ближайшие несколько дней.

 

\- Что случилось… - начала Иззи.

 

\- Я потерял самообладание и сегодня, на тренировке рассказал всем, что я гей, - вздохнул Алек. – Все знают.

 

\- Я принесу еще вина, - Саймон поднялся на ноги.

 

Иззи бросила взгляд на Макса, тот обхватывал голову руками.

 

\- Там был кто-то из менеджмента?

 

\- Нет. Вице-президент по скаутингу как раз ушел. Были только Тренер и команда.

 

\- _Вся_ команда? – голос Иззи скакнул на октаву вверх.

 

\- Да. Вся.

 

Магнус сглотнул.

 

\- И как все прошло?

 

Алек мягко рассмеялся.

 

\- Ну… думаю, хорошо? Они проголосовали за меня, как со-капитана. Вратарям не разрешается брать на себя обязанности капитана по время игры…

 

Магнус улыбался.

 

\- Но ты все равно их капитан.

 

\- Я и Джейс, да. Он капитан официально, но, команда сказала, что для них я такой же лидер, как Джейс.

 

В груди Магнуса разлилось тепло. Иззи взяла его за руку, ее глаза блестели от слез.

 

\- Ты все им рассказал?

 

\- Даже не пришлось, – дыхание Алека было тяжелым, словно он шел, а сейчас прибавил темп. – Они знают, что такое переговоры по контракту. Никто ничего не скажет.

 

Магнус должен был удостовериться.

 

\- Ты уверен в этом?

 

\- После сегодняшних событий, да. Даже если кто-то недоволен, сегодня было сказано столько слов в мою поддержку, что они просто побоятся создать раскол в команде, только чтобы раскрыть меня.

 

Иззи вытерла глаза, на ее лице сияла улыбка.

 

\- Я так горжусь тобой, Алек.

 

Магнус слышал ответную улыбку в его голосе.

 

\- Спасибо, Из. Это… как гора с плеч.

 

Такие хорошие новости Магнус слышал впервые за последние несколько дней.

 

\- Сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы напомнить «я же говорил», Александр?

 

Алек фыркнул.

 

\- Да, да, да. Ты был прав, Магнус.

 

\- Отлично, теперь мы никогда не избавимся от его раздутого эго, - снова подал голос Макс. – Я взглядом выражаю неодобрение твоему методу каминг-аута, большой брат, но результат просто охренительный. Со-капитан Нью Йоркских Ангелов Смерти. Обалдеть. Нам и от _твоего_ эго теперь не избавиться.

 

Саймон поставил рядом с Максом открытое пиво, затем откупорил еще одну бутылку вина и пристроил ее на кофейном столике.

 

\- Целая команда хоккеистов, которые по идее должны быть остолопами, тем не менее, оказалась более сопереживающей тебе, чем собственные родители.

 

Магнус не мог не согласиться.

 

\- Кстати, о них… - Алек замялся. – Отец попросил меня прийти к ним на ужин, когда на прошлой неделе заходил на арену. Только я и они. Собираюсь завтра вечером.

 

Широкая улыбка Макса немедленно померкла.

 

\- Какого хрена, Алек? – взорвался Макс, крича со своего места за кухонным столом. – Ни за что. Мы не отпустим тебя одного.

 

\- Я должен пойти один, - настоял Алек, - Нельзя показывать им, что мне нужна поддержка. Вы отлично знаете, какими они становятся, когда думают, что нашли слабость, которой можно воспользоваться.

 

Иззи покачала головой.

 

\- Нет, ты не разрешаешь нам пойти, потому что волнуешься, что они сделают нам, если мы придем тебя поддержать.

 

\- Вообще, меня сейчас больше волнуют ваши с Максом дела и их последствия.

 

Иззи поймала взгляд Магнуса, и тот ответил, еле заметно качая головой. Он не говорил Алеку о рассказанном ему Иззи и Максом, и не собирался этого делать. Магнус не стал бы врать, спроси его Алек прямо, он просто ответил бы так же, как они – что Алеку было слишком рискованно знать, пока все не было завершено.

 

Иззи нахмурилась.

 

\- Просто будь осторожнее, хорошо?

 

\- Не переживайте. Я то знаю, что у Валентина моих денег нет, и неважно, что они думают. У них нет способа повлиять на меня.

 

Магнус потянул за рукав надетой на него кофты. Замена было слабой, но это все, что у него сейчас было.

 

\- Ты идешь домой?

 

Алек вздохнул.

 

\- Наверное.

 

Магнус слушал интонацию его голоса, не слова. Он не мог быть рядом с Алеком, но мог подарить ему его родных.

 

\- Я уйду, чтобы ты смог прийти сюда.

 

\- Нет. Я хочу увидеть _тебя_. Обнять моего... – Алек чертыхнулся себе под нос. – Обнять тебя.

 

Магнус сглотнул и заставил себя произнести это слово впервые.

 

\- Обнять своего парня. Я хочу того же, Александр.

 

Ответом ему стало дыхание Алека на другом конце провода.

 

\- Вы оба меня просто убиваете, - голос Иззи надломился. – Надо бы уступить, но я не могу. Не сейчас. Мы так близки.

 

Макс опорожнил свое пиво наполовину и снова забурился в лэптоп.

 

\- Мы знаем, - наконец, произнес Алек. – Магнус и я… все будет в порядке.

 

Магнус надеялся, что это было правдой.

 

\- Обязательно будет.

 

***

 

Последний раз, когда Алек ехал этой дорогой из кампуса в Хантингтоне на Лонг Айленде, на дворе стояла осень. Ветер уже почти сбросил наземь всю листву, приближение зимы особенно сильно ощущалось при виде темных оголенных ветвей деревьев, расчерчивающих небо замысловатым узором. Дорога была покрыта ковром желто-красных листьев - потревоженные колесами машины, они взметались перед лобовым стеклом ввысь, а затем вновь оседали на землю.

 

Но сейчас весна уже полностью вступила в свои права, в этот раз дорогу затеняли кроны вековых дубов. По обеим сторонам зеленели выхоленные газоны, в несколько акров тянущиеся к домам, в которых явно было больше комнат, чем жильцов.

 

Тогда он ездил на купленной на собственные деньги Хонда Цивик, хотя родители были против. Сейчас он сидел за рулем одной из новейших моделей Ауди. Его родители все равно были бы недовольны недостойным его статуса выбором, но Алек уже давно понял, что они никогда до конца не будут довольны ни одним его самостоятельным решением. Он бы хотел, чтобы все стало иначе.

 

И неважно насколько мала была надежда, он все равно верил, что что-то в их отношениях еще можно исправить.

 

Это стало единственной причиной, почему он вообще решил снова к ним поехать. Он знал, что надеяться глупо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Семья значила для Алека все. Верили его родители или нет, он гордился фамилией Лайтвуд. И чувствовал огромную ответственность перед надеждами и ожиданиями предшествующих поколений уважаемых и успешных Лайтвудов.

 

Алек заехал на подъездную дорожку родительского дома и заглушил двигатель, несколько минут просто смотря на входную дверь, пока не заставил себя встать. Прежде чем нажать на звонок он взглянул на осветившийся экран телефона, чтобы еще раз прочитать сообщение от Магнуса.

 

_Позвони потом, если нужно будет поговорить. Я сегодня допоздна в офисе._

 

Открывшая дверь женщина была ему незнакома.

 

\- Простите… - неужели они переехали и забыли ему об этом сообщить? – Я думал это дом Роберта и Мариз Лайтвуд.

 

\- Вы Александр, да? Мистер и миссис Лайтвуд ожидают вас.

 

Алек стиснул зубы крепче – вместо собственных родителей его встречала прислуга.

 

\- Меня зовут Алек.

 

Он прошел за женщиной сквозь двухэтажный холл. Алек жил здесь меньше года, но даже если бы он прожил дольше, это место все равно не стало бы для него домом.

 

Вместо гостиной она, тем не менее, проводила его на кухню и словно испарилась. Мать склонилась над духовкой, вокруг ее талии был завязан фартук. Она посмотрела на него и неуверенно улыбнулась. Алек застыл – последняя их встреча была кардинально противоположной. Он нервно выдохнул. Может, все пройдет и лучше, чем он думал.

 

Мариз вытерла ладони о фартук, затем легонько тронула его за руку, словно не была уверена, что это позволительно. Алек не отстранился.

 

\- Привет, мама.

 

\- Я рада, что ты решил прийти на ужин, Алек.

 

\- Поздравляю с победой на прошлой неделе, – добавил Роберт, заходя на кухню. – Никогда не мог уследить за расписанием твоих игр – где пройдет следующий матч?

 

По крайней мере, его отец заговорил о хоккее, эту тему Алек мог поддержать спокойно. Он качнулся на пятках и тронул браслет на руке.

 

\- Тампа Бэй. Завтра я вылетаю туда на первую игру финала конференции.

 

Рот Роберта удивленно округлился.

 

\- Вы попали в плей-офф?

 

\- Некоторые вещи не меняются, - Мариз протянула Алеку бокал вина и смерила бывшего мужа раздраженным взглядом. – Они в одном круге от выхода в чемпионат, Роберт. Садитесь оба. Через минуту все будет готово.

 

Алек выдвинул себе стул рядом с отцом, но не смог выдержать его испытующего взгляда. Вместо этого он решил осмотреть комнату, мысленно перебирая нейтральные темы для разговора с отцом. Работа, погода…

 

Алек замер. На стойке, под позолоченным подносом, прямо перед ним лежала зеленая папка. С надписью. Магнус Бейн.

 

Алек вытащил ее, от гнева заломило виски.

 

\- Мама, что это?

 

Мариз даже не взглянула на папку, вернувшись к духовке.

 

\- Поговорим после ужина.

 

\- Мы поговорим сейчас, - прорычал Алек.

 

Роберт сцепил пальцы вместе.

 

\- Тебе нужно узнать, кто он на самом деле, сынок. Давай, открывай.

 

Алек отказался.

 

\- Я знаю, кто он, гораздо лучше, чем вы.

 

Мариз вытерла руки о фартук и развернулась к нему. Вся теплота ушла с ее лица, будто ее никогда там и не было.

 

\- Ты точно в этом уверен?

 

Алек перевел взгляд с одного родителя на другого.

 

\- Вы позвали меня сюда ради этого?

 

Роберт склонил голову вбок, словно не понимал, в чем вообще проблема.

                                                                                          

\- Мы лишь делаем то, что, как нам кажется, для тебя лучше, Александр.

 

\- Не называйте меня так, - процедил Алек.

 

\- Алек, прошу, - произнесла Мариз, ее голос полнился снисхождением. – Он прыгнет в постель к любому, кто раздвинет перед ним ноги.

 

\- Ты осознаешь, что только что включила в этот список своего _сына_? – выплюнул Алек. – Я, бл*ять, поверить не могу. В прошлый раз ты тоже на него накинулась – Алек сжал зубы. Ему следовало бы догадаться, что она проведет расследование. Стоило быть готовым. – Но ты ведь так зациклена на деньгах, которые Валентин у меня украл. Так это все из-за Магнуса или из-за денег?

 

Мариз пересекла кухню и облокотилась на стойку.

 

\- Дело не в деньгах. Их у нас достаточно – Валентин и его сын хорошо управляются с финансами. И безупречно проявили себя, занимаясь нашими инвестициями в недвижимость. Также мудро они поступили с твоими деньгами, и мы удостоверимся, что ты получишь обратно все до пенни независимо от того, как мы сегодня расстанемся.

 

\- Это твои деньги, сын. Ты их заработал.

 

Алек нахмурился.

 

\- Тогда если дело не в деньгах, зачем вы это делаете?

 

Лицо Мариз ожесточилось. В глазах мелькнула гнусная злоба, которую она источала в последнюю их встречу.

 

\- Дело в _тебе_ и твоем постыдном выборе. Ты бросаешь тень на имя Лайтвудов.

 

Алек стукнул пальцем по папке.

 

\- Думаешь, _это_ почетно?

 

 _Черт_. Вот сейчас он точно орет.

 

Роберт открыл первую страницу.

 

\- У нашей семьи гораздо больше чести, чем у отца Магнуса.

 

Алек отказался даже смотреть на то, что они пытались ему показать.

 

\- Его отец мертв.

 

\- Его отчим действительно скончался, - Роберт перелистнул несколько страниц. Вытащил фото и положил перед Алеком. – Но не его биологический отец.

 

У Алека зашумело в голове. В затылке отдавался пульс. Он сжал браслет так сильно, что металл больно впился в кожу запястья.

 

Он не мог смотреть на фото и не видеть, что Магнус унаследовал отцовские глаза. Не хотел хоть _как-то_ физически соотносить его с Магнусом. Магнус не был монстром, не имел и никогда не будет иметь с этим человеком ничего общего.

 

Казалось, что из комнаты выкачали весь кислород, Алек был в этом уверен. Он открыл рот, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха, и в отчаянной борьбе за выживание, наконец, пришел в себя.

 

 _Вот_ что он никак не мог уловить. _Нечто_ скрытое от них, неподвластное ни ему, ни Магнусу…

 

Они ждали немедленных угроз от Себастьяна, а тем временем у его родителей образовалась огромная фора. В последний раз его нога ступала в отчий дом девять лет назад, но с тех пор ничего не изменилось.

 

Он бросал тень на имя Лайтвудов, потому что был гомосексуалистом. И они никогда не перестанут пытаться изменить это. Изменить его.

 

Они готовы были ждать, сколько нужно, пока не нашли бы против него действенных доводов. Они были способны на все – и безжалостны в своем стремлении уничтожить кого угодно ради цели. Они измотали бы его, капля за каплей, разрушая все, что он создал своими руками, уничтожая всех важных для него людей, пока он иссушенный не упал бы к их ногам, моля о благосклонности.

 

Неважно, насколько сильным или всемогущим он себя ощущал, насколько контролировал ситуацию... Они не остановятся не перед чем, пока не сломают его окончательно.

 

Алек с грохотом отодвинул стул.

 

\- Вы никогда не прекратите, да? Пока не сделаете из меня идеального сына-натурала, которого можно выставлять на публику во имя политических интересов?

 

\- Нас не интересует выбранный тобой… нехристианский жизненный путь, - с хладнокровием произнесла Мариз. – Просто существуют мужчины гораздо достойнее Магнуса Бейна.

 

Магнус не был сутью их проблемы, и Алек отлично это знал.

 

\- Да пошли вы.

 

И покинул их дом.

 

***

Магнус внимательно наблюдал за реакцией Клэри. Им невероятно повезло, что на целом этаже огромного здание ИЕ они остались вдвоем. Иначе он никогда не завел бы этот разговор здесь.

 

\- Магнус, это очень серьезно, - произнесла Клэри, - Если Макса или Саймона поймают…

 

\- Я знаю, булочка. Но процесс уже запущен. Сейчас им нужно закончить работу и не оставить никаких следов. Как твой начальник, я не могу просить о помощи – это все выходит далеко за рамки твоей профессиональной деятельности и становится просто неэтичным. Но как друга Алека…

 

Клэри покачала головой.

 

\- Он моя семья. Как и ты. Что нужно сделать?

 

Магнус протянул ей отданную Максом флэшку.

 

\- Убедись, что отсоединишься от вайфая, прежде чем вставлять ее в свой ноутбук. И не используй местные компьютеры.

 

\- Хорошо, что у меня есть знакомый адвокат, - пробормотала Клэри, как только перед ней открылись двери лифта.

 

У Магнуса внутри все опустилось, когда он увидел, как из дверей вылетает Алек. Даже если бы он не выглядел, словно находился на грани нервного срыва, Магнус все равно понял бы, что что-то на встрече с родителями пошло не так. Это была единственная причина, по которой он пошел против строгого запрета Иззи появляться рядом с Магнусом.

 

Магнус словно примерз к месту.

 

\- Александр?

 

\- Нам нужно поговорить.

 

***

Магнус закрыл дверь офиса, и Алек переступил с ноги на ногу.

 

Каждая клеточка его тела вопила от желания заключить Магнуса в объятия, но Алек держал дистанцию.

 

\- Все прошло неудачно, - отметил Магнус, - Ужин с родителями.

 

Алек покачал головой.

 

Все было настолько хуже оценки _неудачно_ , что он просто не знал с чего начать.

 

\- Что они предъявили на этот раз?

 

Алек не мог произнести это вслух.

 

\- Неважно. Они не остановятся, а ты…

 

Алек чертыхнулся себе под нос. Теперь он понимал. Всю дорогу до города он провел в компании отчаянно мечущихся по голове мыслей, и сейчас его накрыло осознанием того, что происходило в голове Магнуса, когда тот решил, что единственным верным решением будет оставить Алека. Только Алек знал, что предложи он то же решение Магнусу, тот ни за что не примет его добровольно.

 

Но попытаться стоило.

 

\- Ты врешь начальству ради меня, Магнус. Рискуешь карьерой каждый день.

 

\- Я готов на риск ради тебя, ты отлично это знаешь.

 

Алек поморщился.

 

Магнус вытянул руку вперед, безмолвно прося Алека выслушать.

 

\- Может, если мы немного замедлимся... дадим себе время поразмыслить над следующим шагом.

 

\- Но это все происходит из-за меня, - запротестовал Алек, с каждым до болезненного спазма правдивым словом его голос становился все громче. – Себастьян хочет моих денег. Родители хотят повиновения. Ты под угрозой из-за отношений со _мной_. Я просто не могу больше смотреть, как ты страдаешь из-за меня. Не могу.

 

\- Страдаю? Александр, мне ничего не угрожает…

 

\- Они выследили твоего отца! – заорал Алек, крик оборвался задушенным всхлипом, который он слишком долго сдерживал. – Человека, который изнасиловал твою мать.

 

Магнус побледнел.

 

\- Они, что?

 

Магнус задрожал, плечи сгорбились, распахнутые от изумленного шока глаза заволокло слезами. Он выглядел точно так же, как в ту ночь, в квартире Алека, из-за угроз Себастьяна вынужденный раскрывать свое прошлое им с Иззи.

 

 _Алек_ был виновен в том, что старую рану рвали вновь и вновь.

 

Ему нужно было объяснить Магнусу, насколько все могло стать хуже.

 

\- У них была его фотография. Целое дело… они не остановятся.

 

\- Значит, ты собираешься поддаться.

 

Это был не вопрос, но и не осуждение. Конечно же, нет. Магнус ни разу не осудил его с тех самых пор, как они преодолели взаимную ненависть друг к другу.

 

\- Это уже не хоккей, Магнус. Я не знаю, как их остановить.

 

_Не сейчас._

 

Он будет бороться, пока сможет держаться на ногах. Он способен выдержать их агрессию – и родителей, и Себастьяна – но был лишь один способ немедленно увести Магнуса с линии огня. Алек вел себя слишком эгоистично, шел на поводу у собственных желаний, хотя отлично осознавал последствия. Просто он был уверен, что под моральным обстрелом окажется сам, что это не коснется Магнуса.

 

Ему нужно было избавить Магнуса от этого. Защитить его. Он был стольким ему обязан.

 

Тот покачал головой.

 

\- Ни один из нас не знает, как действовать дальше, но это неважно. Мы будем бороться вместе.

 

 _Ты настолько ценнее меня_ , подумал Алек. _Ты стоишь, чтобы за тебя бороться._

 

\- Нет, - произнес он, - Не будем.

 

Магнус застыл.

 

Алек расправил плечи. Вытянулся струной.

 

\- Ты был прав на прошлой неделе – когда сказал, что я недостаточно думал о последствиях. – Алек швырнул слова Магнуса обратно. Ударил с такой силой, словно отдача не била его самого. – Мне не стоило просить тебя приезжать в Питтсбург.

 

\- Я не жалею, Александр, - произнес Магнус, в его голосе чувствовалась мягкость, и Алек знал, она шла из самого сердца. – И я знаю, что ты тоже не жалеешь.

 

Алек еще крепче стиснул зубы.

 

Магнус не отступится от них – от _него_.

 

Если только Алек не даст ему повод.

 

Он отлично знал, что нужно сказать, чтобы оттолкнуть его. Какие слова сломают его окончательно _. Я заслуживаю лучшего. Ты не стоишь всех моих проблем._ Но так поступить он не мог. Неспособен был ударить Магнуса больше, чем тот уже был изранен – и чем будет после слов Алека.

 

Он снова выпрямился. Заглушил все эмоции. Это было легко, словно надеть пару коньков.

 

\- Ты и я… ввязаться в отношения было ошибкой.

 

Он понял, что слова достигли цели, как только Магнус перестал дрожать и пересек офис, проходя мимо Алека, но не касаясь его.

 

\- Ошибка, - повторил Магнус. Он остановился у стола и скрестил на груди руки.

 

Голос у него был ледяной.

 

Сердце Алека готово было вырваться из груди, хотя он знал, что выглядит спокойно. Жестоко.

 

Хотелось надеяться, что он найдет выход. Способ избавиться от угроз в адрес человека, которого он любил. Надеяться однажды, что Магнус его простит.

 

Даже если нет, хотя бы тот будет в безопасности.

 

Магнус шмыгнул носом и вызывающе задрал подбородок.

 

\- Если поменяешь агентов сейчас, переговорам по твоему контракту будет нанесен непоправимый ущерб.

 

Раньше, когда Алек просил Магнуса о чем-то, тот всегда отвечал согласием.

 

\- Ты все еще нужен мне, как агент, - Алек сглотнул. Он снял с руки браслет и протянул его Магнусу. С трудом верилось, что каждая клеточка его тела не воспротивилась потере. – Это все.

 

***

 

Магнус принял браслет, металл все еще хранил чужое тепло.

 

Он знал, что делает Алек. Расстаётся с ним, чтобы убрать Магнуса с линии огня…

 

Так ведь?

 

По венам червоточиной вновь растекалось сомнение, затаившееся внутри с того самого момента, как он перешагнул через порог Питтсбургской оранжереи и задумался, действительно ли Алек желает его присутствия…

 

Нет, эта неопределенность всегда была с ним. Подстрекала его. Зерно сомнения, поселенное людьми, которые должны были любить его вопреки всему, которое с каждым новым расставанием разрасталось все больше. Все сильнее с каждым приносимым им несчастьем.

 

Его руки были навечно запятнаны кровью отчима, а он сам был испорчен генами биологического отца – человека, который, видимо, был жив и которого родители Алека предъявили ему в качестве доказательства…

 

Магнус задержал дыхание.

 

Может, ему лишь хотелось думать, что Алек пытался защитить его, а правда на самом деле была полярно иной.

 

Может, увидев создавшего его монстра, Алек пришел к тому же выводу, что и Камилла – прошлое Магнуса было слишком шокирующим, чтобы тратить на него время и силы.

 

Что он не стоил любви.

 

Магнус осмелился взглянуть Алеку в глаза. Увидеть и полностью осознать направленную на него холодность.

 

\- Твоя карьера прежде всего, конечно.

 

Алек не дернулся. Не стал отрицать.

 

Этого ответа было достаточно.

 

Магнус вздохнул, несмотря на сдавливающую грудь тяжесть. Верил Алек или нет, Магнус был человеком слова.

 

Он выбросил браслет в мусорную корзину, словно тот ничего не значил, и вздернул подбородок вверх.

 

\- Увидимся на переговорах.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> простите, что так долго :))

Магнус подтянул колени к груди и снова попытался заснуть.

 

Он был не готов бодрствовать, и неважно насколько сильно пытался держать себя в руках, чтобы не рассыпаться в прах - болезненная пустота распространялась внутри подобно опухоли и с восходом солнца требовала к себе все больше внимания.

 

Он забрал с прикроватной тумбочки телефон, чтобы посмотреть который час, и с трудом приоткрыв веки, попытался сфокусироваться на часах. Магнус спал меньше двух часов, и этого было явно недостаточно, чтобы примирить его с грузом новой реальности. Отсутствие каких-либо сообщений лишь усилило тупую боль в груди – сегодня от Алека уже не будет никаких пожеланий доброго утра.

 

Потому что тот его бросил.

 

Магнус кинул телефон на кровать и сомкнул покрасневшие глаза. Он говорил Алеку, что не жалеет о поездке в Питтсбург – но сейчас он сожалел. И еще сильнее о том утре, которое они вместе провели в его постели. Мятая рубашка неприятно скребла кожу, будто коловшая его грудь борода Алека. Тело дрожало, словно вырванный Магнусом низкий гортанный рокот чужого стона. Он хранил в памяти ощущение огрубевших пальцев на коже – будто он был желанен, нужен. Любим.

 

Связать столь личные воспоминания с холодным отчужденным человеком, что стоял перед ним прошлым вечером, было невозможно. С тем, кто своим молчание подтвердил, что карьера стоит для него на первом месте. Не было никакого смысла соединять все поступки Алека за прошедшие два месяца воедино, чтобы получить образ человека, который его любил. Ведь тот с такой легкостью отдал ему браслет – безэмоционально и бессердечно.

 

Магнус так глупо и так быстро влюбился. И посмел надеяться на большее, чем было возможно.

 

Матрас рядом прогнулся, и Магнус открыл глаза, смотря на устроившегося рядом Председателя.

 

\- Прошу, скажи, что Алек сейчас в душе, а прошлая ночь была просто страшным сном.

 

Связки натужено поддались, слова вылетели из горла с надсадным сипом.

 

Председатель принялся вылизывать лапу. По крайней мере Магнус был не одинок.

 

Он положил голову на подушку и надавил костяшками на глаза, пытаясь избавиться от очередного приступа жалости к себе. Магнус вспомнил весь их разговор, не только конец, и сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме, практически проламывая грудную клетку и вибрацией отдаваясь во всем теле.

 

Его настоящий отец был жив – его можно было отследить по криминальным сводкам, и сделать это мог любой, кто знал настоящее имя Магнуса. Было ли возможно, что отец тоже знал о нем?

 

Мысль раньше не приходила ему в голову и напугала до дрожи.

 

Самыми ранними воспоминаниями из детства стали языки пламени и клубы черного едкого дыма, в которых почти дотла был сожжен их дом. Позже он узнал, что сделал это только что вышедший из тюрьмы человек, посаженный туда за нападение на мать Магнуса. Жестокий, озлобленный, жаждущий мести, потому что отчим Магнуса подал на него в суд, ища возмездия за новую обузу - ублюдка, о котором теперь ему придется заботиться.

 

Отчим ничего не забыл и относился к нему с плохо скрываемой враждебностью, не пренебрегая рукоприкладством. Магнус до сих пор помнил, как остро болели рубцы, после того, как он тушил огонь обугленной тряпкой. В тот день его способность доверять сгорела дотла вместе с его домом. А еще он никак не мог понять, почему же отчим ненавидел его так сильно.

 

И не понимал до сих пор.

 

Воспоминания вытеснили из груди острую боль, теперь там поселился всепоглощающий ужас. Он сжал простынь так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Перед тем как лечь в постель, он лишь скинул с себя пиджак, и сейчас замявшийся воротничок рубашки впивался в шею, словно к его коже снова прижималось тупое острие ножа, приставленное в попытке заставить его замолчать. По телу прошла мучительная судорога – он помнил все так хорошо, словно это было вчера, словно воспоминания не были погребены под десятилетиями.

 

В момент, когда он стоял у реки, желая позвать на помощь, изо всех сил нуждаясь в ней, все было иначе. Сейчас ему нечего было сказать. Горло саднило, разрывалось словами, которые прошлым вечером остались невысказанными.

 

Магнус думал, что небезразличен Алеку, что тот любит его. Но открывшаяся правда о его отце могла все изменить. Одно дело - услышать трагическую историю о домашнем насилии и совсем другое - осознать, что эта часть жизни все еще присутствует в настоящем.

 

Магнус откинул одеяло, Председатель, зашипев, спрыгнул с кровати, приземляясь на лапы. Перед глазами плыло, колени то и дело норовили подогнуться, но Магнус все равно избавился от рубашки и брюк и полез в шкаф в поисках чего-то более комфортного.

 

Он пытался сосредоточиться на своем занятии, но мысли бомбардировали его голову одна за другой, и он зарылся в шкаф еще глубже, выискивая старые, самые уютные вещи. И даже когда его пальцы натолкнулись на поношенный хлопок, лавина болезненных размышлений все равно оттеснила собой все остальные мысли.

 

Магнус думал, что в таком большом городе, как Нью-Йорк, он будет в безопасности. Тем не менее, он оказался в центре внимания об руку с человеком, на которого смотрел вообще весь мир. Он навлек на себя ярость родителей Алека, и их жестокость извлекла на свет его прошлое.

 

Магнус издевательски усмехнулся своему отражению и отер тёмные круги под глазами. Он был зол на Алека, но гораздо больше – на _самого себя_. Он боролся за то, чтобы Алек остался рядом, хотя должен был предвидеть скорый конец. Он страшился, что Алек решит – ему лучше без Магнуса. Так и произошло.

 

Магнус был проклят – он разрушал каждые отношения, в которые погружался.

 

Он был _отравой_.

 

Ненависть к самому себе захлестнула с головой, продрала по венам, резким окриком отчима зазвенела в ушах. Он вглядывался в свое отражение – глаза медленно расширялись, он судорожно сглатывал и внезапно понял, что находится на грани – еще немного и он сделает с собой что-то ужасное.

 

Магнус шел путем добра, он выбрал его осознанно. Он заслуживал уважения. Любви.

 

Он не был _отравой_.

 

Он предложил Алеку дом, двери которого всегда были для него открыты, обещал защищать его, дарил вещи, отражающие все его эмоции. Он убеждал самого себя снова и снова, опираясь на чужие слова и действия, и только-только начал принимать, что Алек увидел в нем что-то, за что его тоже можно полюбить.

 

Как мог он так ошибиться?

 

Дрожащими руками Магнус откинул волосы со лба и постарался выровнять дыхание. Он был вымотан, он запутался. Неважно, сколько раз и как долго он прокручивал в голове их диалог, пытаясь превратить его в менее абсурдный, он не мог изменить одну вещь…

 

Алек его бросил.

 

Магнус забрался обратно в постель и с головой накрылся одеялом.

 

Сегодня была суббота, и ему не нужно было в офис. Но если он останется дома, то проваляется в кровати весь день.

 

\- Значит сегодня главная цель – валяться, - проговорил он из-под одеяла.

 

Председатель жалобно мяукнул.

 

\- Ты прав. Только часок, не весь день.

 

Он даст себе час, чтобы встать – нужно было найти старые индонезийские контакты и убедиться, что он в безопасности. А завтра… завтра предстояло поработать. Пусть Алек и не сдержал обещания не бросать Магнуса, тот не поступит так же.

 

Он все еще должен был освободить Алека от Себастьяна Моргенштерна.

 

***

 

Самолет нырнул в очередную воздушную яму, и к горлу подкатила тошнота.

 

Алек сидел у прохода рядом с Джейсом и бездумно рылся в телефоне. Делал вид, что занят, не давая повода начать разговор – Джейс сгорбился в своем кресле и кидал на Алека выразительно-обличительные взгляды.

 

Тот проигнорировал его молчаливое осуждение и еще раз пролистал приложения, стараясь найти, чем себя занять. Он решил не открывать фото, потому что помнил – последние фотографии были сделаны утром, которое он провел в лофте Магнуса. Тот забрал у него телефон и сделал невероятное количество снимков – как Алек одевается, как Магнус пытается раздеть его снова, их объятия – губы Магнуса трогают щеку Алека, и он фотографирует их. Алек не мог вспомнить, когда он еще так же широко улыбался на фото.

 

Он не мог смотреть на них, но не мог и стереть.

 

Алеку было невыносимо даже просто надеть наушники и отвлечься, потому что в его библиотеке на первом месте значился _Колесничий_ , а ближайший плейлист полнился песнями, напоминавшими о Магнусе. В его телефоне не было больше ничего, что могло бы удержать его внимание хоть сколько-нибудь дольше, потому что от Магнуса больше не приходило сообщений – но с чего им было приходить?

 

С этой мучительной мыслью самолет тряхнуло особенно резко – через проход Мэтью Бержерон, облившись кофе, громко чертыхнулся на французском. Обычно Джейс поддел бы его на этот счет, но сейчас он продолжал пристально смотреть на Алека – как смотрел с самой встречи на арене, с первого взгляда осознав, что что-то было не так.

 

Тот пока ничего не рассказал ему о прошлой ночи. На носу была игра, первая в финале конференции, Алеку сейчас нужно было сосредоточиться на этом. Все остальное – включая чувство пустоты и потери, поселившееся внутри и волнами накатывающее все сильнее, мучительную боль и самоуничижение – нужно было затолкать поглубже, если ему хотелось пережить этот день.

 

\- Ты, наконец, скажешь, что происходит или нет? – зашипев, потребовал Джейс.

 

Алек окинул взглядом салон самолета, убеждаясь, что тот не привлек ничье внимание, затем откинулся на спинку кресла и невидяще уставился в телефон.

 

Через несколько секунд на экране появилось сообщение. _Какого с тобой происходит?_

 

Джейс начинал злиться. А когда он терял терпение, из предложений начинали пропадать слова.

 

Алек кинул в него быстрый взгляд, крепко сжимая челюсти.

 

\- Не надо, Джейс.

 

Тот нахмурился и начал строчить снова. _С тобой точно что-то произошло, и ты не хочешь говорить вслух. Напиши. Вытащи, наконец, это из головы._

 

Пальцы Алека замерли над клавиатурой. Сказать кому-то еще, даже просто напечатать, означало сделать происходящее реальностью. Неоспоримостью.

 

Сердце сжалось туже.

 

_Я вчера расстался с Магнусом._

 

Джейс с силой выматерился, и сидящий через проход Мэтью принял его реакцию за недовольство турбулентностью, а не за возмущение действиями Алека.

 

\- Веселенькая у нас поездочка, Вэйланд.

 

Джейс буркнул что-то Бержерону в ответ и заколотил пальцем по экрану.

 

_НАХРЕНА ТЫ ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ????_

 

Именно этого Алек и пытался избежать. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то копался в его мотивах. Особенно, когда ему самому было тошно от собственных действий.

 

_Неважно почему. Все кончено._

 

Алек отправил сообщение и вызывающе посмотрел в широко распахнутые глаза Джейса.

 

Тот смерил его мрачным взглядом и вернулся к телефону, яростно печатая.

 

_Если ты сейчас скажешь, что это из-за мудилы Моргенштерна или твоих самовлюбленных родителей, мне придется открыть аварийный выход и свалить на 30000 футов вниз, подальше от твоего акта самопожертвования._

 

Алек посмотрел на него волком.

 

Джейс вскипел.

 

– Только не говори, что так и есть.

 

Алек открыл рот, пытаясь сформулировать ответ, но Джейс уже печатал ему новое сообщение.

 

_Ваш разрыв не решает ничего, а только усугубляет переговоры по твоему контракту. Кто, мать твою, теперь будет им заниматься??_

 

Алек стиснул зубы, ожидая бури, которая обрушится на него после ответа. _Он все еще мой агент._

 

У Джейса отпала челюсть.

 

\- Ты точно Алек Лайтвуд? Я тебе не узнаю.

 

Он и сам себя не узнавал.

 

Джейс с горечью улыбнулся и отвернулся к окну, на скулах ходили желваки – он явно сдерживал то, что хотел сказать. Затаившийся гнев не принесет им обоим ничего хорошего в сегодняшней игре, но Алек не мог не ответить. Это его жизнь, и он принял единственное правильное решение в сложившейся ситуации.

 

_Не собираешь спросить, буду ли я сегодня отвлекаться на льду?_

 

У Джейса завибрировал телефон, и когда он увидел сообщение Алека, его рука стиснула гаджет так крепко, что на нем треснул фирменный ангельский чехол. На этот раз Джейс писал ответ медленно и вдумчиво. Алек приготовился к мощной атаке – еще хуже, чем предыдущий град озлобленных смсок с кучей ошибок.

 

_Ну, видимо, не будешь. Твое сердце явно сделано изо льда покрепче арктического, раз ты его бросил, И оставил своим агентом._

 

Алек несколько минут вглядывался в сообщение Джейса, а затем отшвырнул телефон, отстегнул ремень безопасности и прошагал до свободного места в конце салона.

 

Здесь турбулентность ощущалась сильнее, но, если ему станет плохо, по крайне мере у него будет лишнее оправдание своему состоянию… помимо разрывающего сердце сожаления.

 

***

 

\- Бог мой. _Ты_ ли это, Магнус?

 

Магнус дернулся и замедлил шаги, оборачиваясь на голос Рагнора. Тот с удивлением воззрился на опухшее лицо без грамма макияжа, выцветшую старую футболку и поношенные джинсы, которые Магнус извлек из дальнего угла гардеробной. Этим утром он нуждался в комфортном облачении, и более того, отправляясь на эту прогулку, вообще хотел выглядеть наименее обычно.

 

\- Не могу ответить точно, - подал голос Магнус.

 

Рагнор покрепче перехватил рукой бумажный пакет, и зарылся пальцами другой в тронутые сединой волосы.

 

\- Ты виноват или Алек?

 

Магнус понятия не имел, как отвечать на этот вопрос и внезапно его накрыло раздражением – как Разнор так точно смог уловить правду.

 

\- Почему ты в Бруклине? Я думал, он стал для тебя слишком буржуазным?

 

\- Охочусь за редкими изданиями, - Рагнор переложил пакет в другую руку, а второй распахнул дверь в бар, у которого они стояли. – Заходи. Живо.

 

Магнус недовольно хмыкнул, но повиновался. Этот бар находился в одном из немногих до сих пор не тронутых реновациями зданий в Бруклине. Стены хранили впитавшийся в них запах табака и, судя по отслаивающимся обоям, еще и запах самогона времен сухого закона. На массивных диванах облупилась кожа, к поверхности столов липли руки, но Рагнора это не остановило – захватив пару шотов, налитых полусонным барменом, он устроился на кожаном сидении и положил рядом с собой пакет.

 

Он подтолкнул одну из рюмок Магнусу.

 

\- Магнус, ты надел на себя трикотажную шапку.

 

Тот полуосознанно натянул вязаный головной убор поглубже. Честно говоря, он даже не помнил, откуда она у него взялась. Сам бы он никогда такое не купил, но тем не менее нашел ее в недрах гардеробной – совсем новую, с болтающимися бирками.

 

\- Я не помыл голову.

 

Рагнор опрокинул рюмку и смерил его уничижительным взглядом.

 

\- _Трикотажная шапка_.

 

\- Ну, по крайне мере, она не зеленая, - парировал Магнус.

 

Рагнор положил локти на стол и устроил голову на руках.

 

\- Во имя моего рассудка, прошу, расскажи, что произошло, пока я не нашел оккультный книжный, чтобы избавить тебя от вселившегося демона. Я слышал, что экзорцизм та еще головная боль.

 

Магнус фыркнул. Он толкнул рюмку обратно Рагнору, даже не притронувшись.

 

\- Кое-кто хочет мне навредить, поэтому разыскал моего настоящего отца. Не знаю, в курсе ли он, кто я и где нахожусь, но надо бы сделать пару звонков. – Магнус вытащил одноразовый телефон, который приобрел в магазине электроники неподалеку и положил его на стол. – Я еще не впал в достаточную степень паранойи, но это ненадолго.

 

Рагнор поморщился и опустошил вторую рюмку.

 

\- Моргенштерн?

 

\- Это я и пытаюсь выяснить. Женщина, которой принадлежит приют, где я жил, обладает большими связями. Я не разговаривал с ней с тех пор, как уехал…

 

\- Но всегда следил, чтобы о ней заботились. Знаю, мой дорогой друг. Это все вызывает…  большое беспокойство, но не больше, чем другие ситуации, из которых тебе приходилось выворачиваться. Однако, прогулка за одноразовым телефоном вряд ли заставила бы тебя выйти из дома, похожим на нищего студента после запойной дешевой вечеринки.

 

\- Я не хочу об этом говорить.

 

Магнус приготовился отражать словесную атаку, но Рагнор внимательно смотрел на него, не говоря ни слова, а затем произнес.

 

\- Как скажешь.

 

\- И все?

 

Рагнор захватил свой пакет и поднялся.

 

\- Позвони, когда я понадоблюсь – как ты, в общем, всегда и делаешь.

 

Магнус закатил глаза, потому что знал – именно такой реакции Рагнор и ожидал.

 

\- И кстати, - добавил тот. – Отдай мне шапку.

 

Магнус поперхнулся.

 

\- Бог мой, Магнус, у тебя же есть _стандарты_ , и не я должен их поддерживать.

 

Магнус отдал ему таинственную шапку, затем размотал с запястья кожаный шнурок и убрал волосы со лба.

 

\- Так лучше, - прокомментировал Рагнор. Он хлопнул Магнуса по плечу, и они оба вышли на улицу. – Мы разойдемся, и я сразу же наберу Катарине, так что возьми трубку, когда она будет звонить. Ты знаешь, ей не слишком нравится, когда ты намеренно ее игнорируешь. Ведь только она может тебя разговорить.

 

Он ответит и ей, и Рагнору… как только будет готов – они оба это понимали.

 

\- Я поставлю на нее Don’t Let Me Down.

 

Рагнор с улыбкой покачал головой и скрылся за углом.

 

Магнус развернулся по направлению к своему лофту и уперся взглядом в огромный билборд - тот демонстрировал идеальный пресс и крепкие мускулистые бедра Алека Лайтвуда. Он заставил себя двинуться вперед, отводя взгляд от возвышающейся над ним картины. Сейчас ему было не до Алека.

                                                                                                      

Магнус вернулся домой, благополучно не встретившись с Максом, и снял с телефона пластиковую пленку. Аппарат уже был заряжен, так что Магнус просто достал старую телефонную книжку и набрал нужный номер.

 

\- _Halo_?

 

Он словно наяву увидел перед собой ответившую на звонок женщину - хрупкую, но вместе с тем грозную. Кожа на ее руках сморщилась от жалящего солнца, пыли и гор перемытой посуды. Иссиня-черные волосы были скручены на затылке в сдержанный узел. Зубы пожелтели, скололись в некоторых местах, потому что забота о детях шла у нее впереди собственных нужд.

 

Магнус откашлялся и поприветствовал ее на родном языке.

 

\- Здравствуй, госпожа Сити. Это твой модник-проказник.

 

Она резко вздохнула, имя данное ему при рождении прозвучало чуждо, запыленное утекшим временем.

 

Магнус протер костяшками пальцев глаза.

 

\- Я больше не отзываюсь на это имя.

 

Оно больше не принадлежало ему, но тем не менее слышать, как его произносят с добротой, а не с ненавистью, было приятно – словно увидеть долгожданного гостя на столь долго пустующем пороге. Возможность появления из прошлого его старой жизни всегда маячило где-то на горизонте, но никогда не становилось таким реальным. Но ответившая на звонок Сити делала ситуацию не столь плачевной.

 

\- И как же ты сейчас зовешься? – спросила она.

 

Хоть он и пользовался одноразовыми телефонами, чтобы скрыть свое местоположение, что-то подсказывало ему, что Сити, сама того не желая, стала одной из причин сливших две его жизни воедино.

 

\- Магнус Бейн.

 

Сити вздохнула.

 

\- Тогда нам стоит обсудить еще кое-что помимо того, где ты пропадал, _buah_ _hatiku (кусочек моего сердца)._

 

Они продолжили разговор - давно забытые интонации индонезийского тяжело скатывались с языка и ненадолго застревали в голове, прежде чем обрести форму, но Магнус хорошо понял все, что говорила ему приемная мать. Когда он повесил трубку, с души словно скатился тяжелый камень – насильник его матери с того момента уже много раз побывал в тюрьме и последний должен был задержать его там до конца жизни.

 

Магнус обмяк в кресле и с силой потер ладонями лицо. Он был в безопасности, но это принесло ему мало покоя. Услышать, что Сити манипулировали и использовали, чтобы добраться до него, принесло ему больше боли, чем любая направленная ему напрямую угроза.

 

Магнус проигнорировал бурчание в животе и снова взялся за телефон. По совету Сити он сделал еще три звонка, а затем ему пришлось прервать собственный обет молчания, чтобы отправить Максу список имен, которые с уверенностью могли привести точно к Себастьяну Моргенштерну.

 

Насколько он знал, Алеку все еще не было известно, что предпринимал Макс. Если бы он знал - если бы Магнус _сказал_ ему – изменило бы это вчерашний вечер? Сомнение захватило его сознание, подталкивая к мысли, что, возможно, Алек все-таки просто пытался защитить его.

 

Магнус постарался отбросить эмоции и поднялся из кресла. Сомнения можно было ликвидировать лишь одним способом. Он подошел к холодильнику и вытащил из недр ведерко мороженого.

 

Он приканчивал уже второе, когда раздался стук в дверь. Магнус смерил ее мрачным взглядом, затем перевел глаза на безмолвный экран телефона. Он ведь выключил его не просто так. В дверь снова постучали, и Магнус с недовольным возгласом грохнул ложку о стол.

 

Он глянул на камеру рядом с дверью и облегченно выдохнул, открывая свой дом для Клэри.

 

Та рылась в сумке и начала говорить, даже не взглянув на Магнуса.

 

\- Я была у Иззи, занесла ей документы, над которыми ты попросил поработать. Максу сегодня доставляют остатки мебели, а он хотел полностью сосредоточиться на Себастьяне, так что попросил меня зайти. Он сказал, что ты, наверное, работаешь, потому что не берешь телефон, - она наконец подняла на него взгляд, глаза изумленно расширились, когда она окинула его взглядом.  – Но ты не работаешь.

 

Магнус никак не прореагировал на ее спич. Он прекрасно понимал, что весь его катастрофический облик говорит сам за себя.

 

\- Что случилось, когда я ушла? – тихо спросила Клэри. – Алек был взвинчен, когда выходил из лифта, а теперь ты… Что происходит, Магнус?

 

С Клэри бы не прошел тот же номер, что с Рагнором – она уж точно не оставит его в покое, пока не получит ответ.

 

\- Алек закончил наши отношения.

 

В следующую секунду она уже сжимала его в объятиях.

 

\- Боже мой, Магнус. Расскажи, что произошло.

 

Тот застыл на мгновение, а затем медленно обнял ее в ответ. Сегодня он изо всех сил старался не думать об Алеке, но сейчас горло и глаза обожгло огнем, под веками будто собрался песок - он пытался сдержать слезы.

 

\- Не знаю, смогу ли.

 

Клэри всхлипнула. Она отстранилась от него и бросила сумку на пол.

 

Затем отвела его к дивану, посадила и закутала ноги в плед.

 

\- Ты никогда не настаивал, чтобы я делилась с тобой, если не была готова. Так что тебе тоже не обязательно рассказывать. Мы можем просто посидеть и посмотреть телевизор, пока не приедет грузовик с мебелью. Я сделаю чай.

 

Хотя Клэри и не настаивала на рассказе, Магнус поведал ей все, пока она готовила на кухне чай и перемещалась по квартире. Когда он закончил, кружка в его руке остыла, а рядом с Клэри высилась горка салфеток больше, чем у него.

 

\- Думаешь, стоит беспокоиться из-за твоего отца? Он же в тюрьме.

 

\- По логике вещей? Нет. Но события последних нескольких месяцев в принципе не поддаются логике.

 

\- Алек пытается _оградить_ тебя. Ты же понимаешь?

 

Магнус не сводил глаз со своей чашки, не находя в себе сил посмотреть Клэри в глаза. Он вспомнил, как несколько месяцев назад Саймон сказал ему, что Алек неспособен солгать даже самому себе. Прошлым вечером Алек говорил, что хочет быть уверенным в безопасности Магнуса, а затем спустя лишь сутки - о непредвиденных последствиях и ошибке – и ошибкой был _Магнус_.

 

Затем утверждение Макса, что у Алека есть склонность к самопожертвованию. Это было так типично для него – бросаться на меч грудью, хотя можно было просто взять его в руку. Но этот же человек десять лет скрывал свою суть, живя двойной жизнью. Какой из них был настоящим?

 

Магнус глотнул чаю, пытаясь смыть внутренние сомнения.

 

\- Или просто щадит мои чувства. Делает вид, что защищает меня, хотя на самом деле просто устал от драмы, которая происходит в его жизни из-за меня. Такое случается не в первый раз.

 

\- Он любит тебя, Магнус.

 

Тот поморщился.

 

\- Если так, то его любви явно недостаточно.

 

\- Или слишком много, - пожурила его Клэри.

 

\- В любом случае это уже неважно – он расстался со мной.

 

Клэри поиграла с кольцами на пальцах. Она никак не могла заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза. У нее точно также больше не было вариантов, почему их отношения могли закончиться.

 

\- Мы можем пока оставить это между нами? Я понимаю, Саймон твой лучший друг, но принимая во внимание, что он женат на сестре Алека… я не, - Магнус запнулся. У Алека в жизни и так было полно сложностей. Избавиться от Магнуса означало вычеркнуть один пункт из этого списка, а добавить туда еще один лишь усложнило бы все еще больше. – Я не хочу запутывать все еще сильней.

 

Брови Клэри взлетели вверх.

 

\- Иззи и Макс не в курсе?

 

\- Я не могу сказать наверняка. Алек должен решить, говорить им или нет.

 

\- Магнус… - Клэри сжала его руку. – Я переживаю за тебя.

 

\- Я буду в порядке, - сказал он так твердо, как только мог. – Проверено опытом.

 

\- Не надо. Со мной можешь не притворяться.

 

\- Я знаю. Но это нужно мне самому, чтобы оставаться на плаву.

 

Клэри кивнула.

 

\- Обычно в такой ситуации я бы сказала, если хочешь вернуть человека, борись за него. Но здесь? Кому и стоит бороться, так это Алеку.

 

Магнус скривился. Он не знал, станет ли тот. И хотел бы Алек, чтобы Магнус боролся за него.

 

\- Джейс знает? – спросила Клэри.

 

\- Этого я тоже не знаю.

 

Магнус протянул к ней руку, нанизав на палец одну кудрявую прядку и легонько потянул, слушая как смягчается ее голос, когда она произносит имя Джейса. После победной серии Ангелов против Пингвинов его голова была забита совсем другим, но он не мог не заметить, как сблизились Клэри и Джейс. И потом оказались гораздо ближе друг другу, чем думал Магнус. А желание Джейса защищать ее гораздо сильнее, чем он ожидал. Магнус вспомнил, что перед приходом Джослин та хотела о чем-то с ним поговорить.

 

\- Не так давно я думал, что с тобой что-то происходит, а сейчас ты снова уверена в себе. Это как-то связано с ним?

 

\- С Джейсом? – фыркнула Клэри, зажимая рот рукой. – В первую встречу я его просто возненавидела, но Лидия… - ее щеки залил багровый румянец, и Магнус вспомнил о цветах на ее столе. – Рядом с ней он открывается совсем с другой стороны. Но я пока не готова об этом говорить. По крайней мере, не сегодня.

 

\- Хорошо.

 

Клэри сжала его руку и забралась к нему под одеяло.

 

\- Я не буду поднимать тему, только если Джейс ее не поднимет. Раз уж ты включил меня в ваш развод, то с этим всем придется смириться.

 

Магнус почти дернулся от ее выбора слов. Они с Алеком даже не встречались официально. Однажды он произнес слово «бойфренд» вслух, но Алек никак на это не прореагировал. Возможно, он уже тогда отдалился от Магнуса. Возможно, дарить ему ключи от своей квартиры было слишком. Возможно…

 

\- Магнус?

 

Тот потряс головой, отгоняя мысли прочь.

 

\- Прошу прощения. Я на минуту задумался.

 

\- Я хотела тебя развеселить, но, по-моему, сделала только хуже. Просто не могу поверить, что между вами с Алеком… все кончено.

 

Магнус вздохнул.

 

\- Это и к лучшему. Он молод, а я первый мужчина, с которым он был после долгого перерыва. Когда он совершит каминг-аут… - Магнус сглотнул горький комок в горле, - У него будет больше вариантов.

 

Клэри сжала его руку крепче.

 

\- Мне не стоило приводить его к тебе. Мне так жаль, Магнус.

 

Возможно, когда-нибудь он перестанет думать с сожалением о том, как Алек вторгся в его жизнь и заполнил собой каждый ее аспект, но не сегодня.

 

\- Мне тоже, булочка.

 

***

 

_Вечер первой игры_

_(Первая игра финала Конференции)_

Алек прикрыл глаза и втянул носом воздух, тут же выдыхая и одновременно сгибая ногу, выводя ее из растяжки. Он сидел в небольшой комнате, в достаточном отдалении от раздевалки, и растягивался перед игрой. Обычно тишина была просто подарком – во время растяжки Алек вообще переставал думать о чем-либо – будь то семья, друзья или тренерский состав – и уходил в себя, но на этот раз…

 

Он не мог полностью отрешиться от внешнего мира. Алек уже и так послал все свои суеверия к чёртовой матери, полностью проигнорировав утренние ритуалы, а сейчас перед ним еще и лежал телефон. Все, кто обычно писал ему перед игрой, уже прислали сообщения – все кроме Магнуса. У Алека не было никакого права ожидать от него сообщения, поэтому он изо всех сил давил в себе надежду, чтобы не разочароваться, если так ничего и не придет. Но и выключить телефон он пока не мог.

 

Будь Иззи в курсе, она сказала бы, что, не отключая телефон, он наказывает себя. Возможно, так и было.

 

Алек сделал еще круг растяжки, проработал напряженные спину и плечи, а затем его телефон просигналил пришедшим сообщением. Сердце гулко стукнулось о ребра при виде высветившегося знакомого имени.

 

_Со мной связался ваш менеджмент, они просят перенести переговоры по твоему контракту на более раннюю дату. Ответить нужно сегодня. Я рекомендую подтвердить перенос._

 

Это было не пожелание удачи, ничего личного. Агент просто уведомлял своего клиента об изменениях. Несмотря на тон сообщения, Алек не мог не отметить время его прихода. Это могло бы быть совпадением, но Магнус слишком хорошо контролировал ситуацию, чтобы не знать об игре. А на его телефоне было установлено приложение лиги, которое оповещало о скором начале матча.

 

Алек взглянул на время прихода сообщения. Не было смысла верить или не верить тому, что Магнус еще поддерживает суеверия Алека. С самой первой пред-игровой фотографии Магнуса, когда Макс накрасил тому ногти, Алек чувствовал лишь теплоту и поддержку с его стороны… а получить такое сообщение сейчас - напротив опустошало. Все эмоции, что резонировали между ними последние два месяца, исчезали без следа.

 

Алек обмяк на полу. Пока он набирал ответ, глаза застилала пелена.

 

_Мне подходит._

 

На что он соглашался уже полностью вылетело из головы. Он бы согласился на _все_ , что Магнус попросит. Только Алек с тошнотворной уверенностью знал, что тот больше не попросит ни о чем, что не связано с работой. Пальцы замерли над клавиатурой, Алек лихорадочно пытался придумать, что можно написать еще, что еще добавить, но в его голове на повторе крутилось лишь _Прости меня Прости меня Прости меня_. Вместо этого он стал прокручивать все предыдущие сообщения с Магнусом - тело напряглось, каждый мускул сжался, пока он перечитывал переписку за последние два месяца.

 

Последний раз он делал тоже самое, сидя на Хай Лайн, так же пытался найти ответ, которого не существовало. Читая их переписку тогда, он осознал, что влюблен в Магнуса. Сейчас это принесло лишь отвращение к себе, дополнительное осознание, сколько же он разрушил, отдав Магнусу браслет. Глаза обожгло слезами, но Алек стиснул зубы, не позволяя им пролиться, и дошел до той части переписки, где говорил, что раскрылся перед тренером и первым звеном.

 

_Удачи сегодня, Александр_

 

И его ответ – _Она мне нужна, у меня есть ты_ _J_

 

Алек старался не задохнуться. Остаться хладнокровным.

 

Он все сделал правильно. Убрать Магнуса с линии огня, оградить от родителей было единственным верным решением... так ведь? И пусть у него больше не было браслета на запястье, точно такие же перья украшали его маску. И его любовь к Магнусу все еще была вместе с ним на льду…

 

Любовь, которую он ни разу не признал вслух, потому что слишком боялся.

 

Его затопило сожалением, он был почти готов размозжить свой телефон о стену, чтобы больше не видеть их переписку, но дверь внезапно с грохотом отлетела к стене, и в помещение ворвался Джейс с телефоном в руке. Лицо его было искажено гневом.

 

\- Ты сказал ему, что он - _ошибка_? – проревел тот.

 

_Черт_. Джейс ни за что не позвонил бы с этим вопросом Магнусу, а это означало, что Магнус рассказал все Клэри. И значит оставалось лишь немного времени до того, как к нему заявится Иззи.

 

Алек поморщился, заметив, что за Джейсом в помещении оказалось все первое звено.

 

\- Прости, Лайтвуд, - произнес Эмиль, закрывая за собой дверь. – Джейс получил какое-то сообщение и вылетел из раздевалки, как ошпаренный. Нам не удалось его удержать.

 

Алек поднялся на ноги и взглянул на Джейса. Чужое возмущение было ему непонятно.

 

\- Я сказал то, что должен был. С какой радости ты так переживаешь?

 

Джейс закусил губы, но промолчал, окидывая взглядом собравшийся народ.

 

\- Да пофиг. Меня это не отвлекает, поэтому и тебя не должно волновать. – Алек ткнул в него пальцем и мрачно хмыкнул. – Ведь нет ничего важнее хоккея, да?

 

Джейс рванулся к нему, и Бэт отошел с дороги.

 

\- Да кто ты вообще такой и что ты сделал с моим лучшим другом?

 

Мелиорн оттащил Джейса назад.

 

\- Дракой вы ничего не решите.

                                                                           

Но Джейс его не слушал. Он видел перед собой только Алека.

 

\- Ты вообще когда-нибудь задумывался, что не обязательно тащить на себе ответственность за весь сраный мир? И что я прикрываю твою спину не только на льду, но и в жизни?

 

\- Да, и как же? Предлагая мне с кем-нибудь потрахаться? Ну, я так и сделал, и все стало только хуже!

 

Джейс дернулся назад, словно Алек в него выстрелил.

 

Эмиль перевел взгляд с одного на другого.

 

\- Кто-нибудь может ответить, что произошло, раз наши капитаны готовы вырвать друг другу глотки за час до финала конференции?

 

\- Ничего особенного, - выцедил Алек сквозь сжатые зубы.

 

Джейс хмыкнул.

 

\- Да уж ясное дело, что ничего особенного, раз ты с такой легкостью от него отказался.

 

\- Пошел ты, Джейс. Ты же знаешь… - Алек стиснул кулаки, голос оборвался. – Ты знаешь, что он для меня значит.

 

\- Что произошло, Алек? – взмолился Джейс, теперь он скорее облокачивался на Мелиорна, чем пытался вырваться из его хватки. – Сказать ему такое… это вообще на тебя не похоже. Какого хрена произошло?

 

\- Мои родителя угрожали ему, ясно? – проорал Алек. – И не просто потерей денег или работы, как Себастьян угрожает мне. Они вытащили на свет информацию о его настоящем отце.

 

И столь же внезапно гнев Джейса сосредоточился на другом.

 

\- Вот в чем дело. Я звоню Максу, мы подготовим двойное убийство.

 

\- Я могу одолжить лопату, - предложил Рафаэль.

 

Алек смерил того мрачным взглядом, а затем снова посмотрел на Джейса.

 

\- Макс и Иззи пока не знают. Хотя Клэри наверняка уже поговорила с Саймоном. Так что это все вопрос времени.

 

\- Не говорила. _Он_ попросил ее не говорить, - Джейс встретился с Алеком решительным взглядом. Имя Магнуса он не упомянул. Несмотря на злость, он все равно продолжал защищать Алека. – Он сказал, что и как говорить им зависит от тебя. Что он не хочет усложнять все еще сильней.

 

\- Бл*ять, - простонал Алек.

 

Он рухнул на колени, словно силы его покинули, и вцепился кулаками в волосы, будто от этого зависело количество боли, которую он чувствовал в данный момент.

 

В помещении воцарилась тишина, остальная четверка смотрела на них настороженно.

 

На лице Бэта раздраженно заиграли желваки.

 

\- Мы сейчас должны говорить и думать только об игре. Что вообще вы тут несете?

 

Алек отрывисто вздохнул.

 

\- Вчера я расстался со своим парнем, потому что ему начали угрожать. Джейс не согласен с моим…методом.

 

\- Я понимаю, ты думаешь, что защищаешь его, Алек. Но это неправильно.

 

\- Я знаю, - тот, наконец, пошел на попятный. Он вскочил на ноги и начал мерить комнату шагами. – Но я нихера уже не могу ничего сделать! Следующие три дня я буду находиться от него на расстоянии целой страны, а до начала игры остался час. Я стараюсь удержать все под контролем. Так что, знаешь что? Пошел ты, ты только что сделал все еще хуже!

 

Джейс посуровел, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

 

\- С тобой все будет в порядке. Ты не проиграешь.

 

\- Почему? – выплюнул Алек. – Потому что я сам виноват?

 

\- Потому что мы не позволим, - произнес Рафаэль.

 

Уверенность его тона заставила Алека отступить назад. Это была не угроза, а обещание поддержки.

 

Эмиль кивнул.

 

\- Вся наша команда проголосовала за тебя, как за ко-капитана, не только мы. Мы выйдем на этот лед вместе и будем с тобой.

 

\- Ты не сломаешься, потому что он знает, как тяжело ты трудился, чтобы попасть сюда. _Он_ бы хотел, чтобы ты боролся.

 

Алек уперся руками в бедра и отрывисто выдохнул.

 

\- Сомневаюсь, что Магнус будет смотреть сегодняшнюю игру.

 

Джейс фыркнул.

 

\- Тогда ты вообще его не знаешь.

 

\- Магнус Бейн? Твой агент? – спросил Бэт, вертя головой и наблюдая на лицах других ту же удивленную реакцию.

 

Алек досадливо скривился, но кивнул. Он не собирался произносить имя Магнуса вслух, но какая теперь разница? Он сам порвал с Магнусом.

 

\- Я должен был расстаться с ним и избавить от посягательств родителей. Магнус может никогда не простить меня – возможно, я уже потерял его, но мне нужно было знать, что он в безопасности. Я должен был.

 

\- Твои родители угрожали ему, потому что ты… - Бэт откашлялся, явно чувствуя себя неловко. – Потому что ты гей?

 

Его мать могла утверждать что угодно, но Алек прекрасно знал, в чем на самом деле была проблема. С кем бы он не встречался – родители никогда не смогут принять одного единственного факта – что этот человек – мужчина.

 

Алек опустил голову вниз. Ему едва хватило сил ответить.

 

\- Они думают, я сам выбрал такую жизнь. Но зачем мне выбирать то, что все усложняет, если я просто мог быть натуралом.

 

Он видел, как понимание озаряет лицо Бэта.

 

\- Господи… - его лицо дрогнуло. – Теперь я понимаю.

 

Рафаэль закатил глаза и сложил руки на груди.

 

\- Такое ощущение, что Веласкес присоединился к нам только в 2016.

 

Бэт отмахнулся от него, и снова повернулся к Алеку.

 

\- Я понимаю. Я с вами. На сто процентов.

 

\- Мы все с тобой на этом льду, плечом к плечу. – Мелиорн сжал его руку и подтянул ближе. – И мы начнем с победы. Этого у нас точно никто не отнимет.

 

***

 

Магнус закрыл за Клэри дверь, обещание позвонить ей завтра еще звенело в ушах. Он убедил ее, что сегодня ему не нужна компания, и она не стала настаивать. Скорее всего потому, что понимала.

 

Как только она ушла, Магнус переключил канал на обзор предыдущей игры Ангелов против Молний.

 

Телефон напомнил о себе лавиной сообщений в группе «Забей мне», все готовились к сегодняшнему вечеру. Тесса пошла на Бродвей с Уиллом и Джемом. Саймон, Иззи и Макс остались дома, чтобы иметь возможность параллельно работать над планом. Клэри смотрела игру вместе с Лидией.

 

Магнус не стал отвечать. Не знал, что писать.

 

Он вспомнил о сумасшедшей страсти, поглотившей их в Питтсбурге. Магнус перелетел через полстраны, потому что Алек попросил. И сейчас – чувствуя одиночество, усталость и огромную уязвимость – он все равно сел бы в самолет и полетел во Флориду, если бы Алек позвонил и сказал, что был неправ, что им нужно поговорить – что Магнус ему нужен. Но неважно, насколько ему хотелось, чтобы это оказалось правдой, ответ Алека был таким же сухим и безликим, как и его собственное сообщение.

 

Разбить их обоюдное молчание пред-игровым сообщением было больно, но необходимо. Если они хотели сохранить отношения «клиент-агент», они должны были найти в себе силы обсуждать бизнес.

 

И дело было не в суевериях Алека.

 

Вовсе нет.

 

Магнус смотрел, как тот выходит на лед - сердце колотилось где-то в горле. Дело было только в продвижении карьеры его клиента. Остальное было неважно.

 

Только если бы все на самом деле было так просто.

 

Напряжение вокруг него росло на протяжении нескольких недель. Со всех сторон веяло угрозой, уничтожением, но Магнус лишь поднимал голову выше. Укрепил свою выдержку, выстроил круговую оборону. Он надеялся, что предусмотрел все – Моргенштерна, Имоджен, родителей Алека. Но ему и в голову не приходило, что самый сильный удар он получит от самого Алека.

 

Магнус должен был найти способ отпустить его. Только это не означало, что он станет меньше его любить.

 

Рядом был лишь кот, который точно не мог выдать его секретов, поэтому он отключил телефон и поддался отчаянию, желая излечиться от разливающейся по груди боли.

 

На плечи он набросил кофту Алека.

 

***

 

Как и в предыдущие несколько раз, никто из родных Алека не смог присутствовать на выездной игре лично, но он знал, что все они обязательно будут смотреть матч. Слова Джейса « _он_ _бы хотел, чтобы ты боролся_ » крутились в голове, повторяясь снова и снова – они слышались в барабанном стуке пальцев о стекло, в шумном вихре разрезающих лед коньков. Он никаким образом не мог узнать, будет Магнус смотреть матч или нет, но обязан был играть, словно тот будет. Будто Магнусу не все равно, выиграет он или проиграет.

 

Алек занял позицию и сконцентрировался на игре. Главной силой Молний были три их ведущих форварда – центральный и два главных нападающих, на которых приходилось большинство заброшенных шайб. Если Ангелы хотели выиграть, им надо было изо всех сил удерживать этих троих от владения шайбой и внимательно следить за вратарем – благодаря его подачам Молнии забросили немало шайб и процент его полезности был выше всех остальных голкиперов в лиге.

 

Поскольку силы двух команд были практически равными, в этой серии все зависело от защиты. Защитники Молний были великолепно сыграны, но все равно не так сильны, как у Ангелов – игра Веласкеза, Пэнгборга, Бержерона, Боша, Руссо и Хилдрета говорила сама за себя. Алек всегда вдохновлялся их примером, чтобы оставаться на высоте.

 

От первого периода прошло девять минут, но ни одна из команд пока не открыла счет. Становилось ясно, что Ангелы столкнулись с соперником, который полагался больше на стратегию, чем на скорость или грубую силу. Товарищи по команде то и дело оглядывались на Алека, ища подсказок и руководства к действию, а тот боролся с мыслями о Магнусе, концентрируясь на командной игре.

 

Алек словил шайбу и отдал пасс Руссо. Защитник поймал ее, устремляясь в зону соперника, и клюшкой подкинул шайбу в направлении Хилдрета, который готовился передать ее нападающим. Алек недовольно застонал, когда защитник Молний перехватил пасс рукой, бросая шайбу на лед, где ее уже готовы были подхватить нападающие соперников.

 

Они втроем рванулись к Алеку. Хилдрет и Руссо бросились навстречу, тесня чужих форвардов и не давая им возможности для легкого броска. Хилдрет поднажал плечом на центрального нападающего соперников, шайба выскользнула из-под его клюшки и покатилась по льду, где ее тут же свободно подхватил крайний нападающий Молний – форварды Ангелов тут же заспешили вернуться в свою зону.

 

Алек видел, как тот замахивается, поворачиваясь влево, и замирает на месте, с огромной силой запуская шайбу в ангельские ворота. Та на скорости врезалась точно в центр перчатки и болезненный отголосок прошелся по руке Алека до локтя.

 

Дыхание на секунду сбилось, он встряхнул запястьем, пытаясь избавиться от неприятного ощущения. Прозвучал останавливающий игру свисток.

 

Со скамейки для штрафного уже поднялся Джейс.

 

\- Ты в порядке?

 

\- Нормально, - пробормотал Алек. Он не чувствовал локоть, но никак не мог вспомнить, должен ли он _вообще_ его чувствовать или нет.

 

Джейс хлопнул его перчаткой по груди.

 

\- Не корми меня мученическим дерьмом. Я спросил, в порядке ли ты?

 

\- Все нормально, Джейс, - огрызнулся Алек.

 

Он снова занял позицию, готовясь к штрафному и стараясь не обращать внимание на пылающую от боли руку.

 

Джейс нахмурился, но молча занял свое место.

 

Следующие пять минут Алек защищал ворота, отчаянно борясь с растекающимся по руке онемением и зарождающимся внутри раздражением. Его товарищи по команде держались поближе к воротам, отражая любую прямую атаку и жертвуя возможностями размочить счет, делая за Алека его работу.

 

Наконец, зазвучала сирена, окончившая первый период, и Алек как можно скорее рванул в раздевалку, на ходу снимая перчатку и сгибая, и разгибая руку. Он рухнул на скамейку, поднял решетку на маске и махнул Кадиру.

 

В груди забилась паника.

 

\- После сейва не могу избавиться от онемения в левой руке.

 

Кадир немедленно принялся за дело, разминая место, которое было повреждено во время аварии Макса. Массажируя запястье, которое еще помнило вес подаренного Магнусом браслета. _Черт_. Неверные решения. Его неверные решения всегда причиняли боль его близким.

 

Онемение расходилось по руке волнами, перемежаясь с ощущением покалывания – словно под кожу одновременно вонзались сотни тонких иголок. Онемение дошло до грудной клетки, при каждом сиплом вздохе кислород все натуженнее выходил из легких.

 

\- Я не могу дышать, - прохрипел он, отталкивая Кадира. – Подожди. Просто… отойди.

 

Джейс тронул того за плечо, и Кадир встал, уступая ему место.

 

Джейс присел перед Алеком, остальная четверка первого звена встали полукругом, отделяя их от творящего в раздевалке хаоса.

 

\- Все онемело, Джейс. Моя рука… _черт_. Я не могу облажаться. Не сегодня.

 

Джейс крепко сжал его плечи.

 

\- Я с тобой, брат. Я с тобой.

 

\- Такого не случалось с тех самых пор…

 

Джейс скривился.

 

\- Я знаю. Дыши через нос и выдыхай через рот, онемение пройдет. Скажи, если нужно помочь снять защиту.

 

Алек покачал головой. Последовал инструкциям Джейса.

 

\- Ее вес помогает. Все нормально. Просто… - по телу пробежала дрожь. Он взглянул Джейсу в глаза – ясные, уверенные – полный контраст с его собственным взглядом. – Ты обещал, что поможешь не похерить все с Магнусом, но я все равно это сделал…

 

Джейс только крепче сжал его за плечи.

 

\- Остальной команде нельзя видеть тебя в таком виде, Алек.

 

\- Я знаю. – _Черт_. По его щекам текли слезы. Он рвано вздохнул, воздух наполнил легкие. Онемение начало спадать. – Я знаю. Я в порядке.

 

Джейс стукнулся шлемом о его маску.

 

\- Не в порядке. Но с этим мы разберемся потом. Сейчас положись на нас. Мы с тобой.

 

***

 

Магнус надеялся, что замеченное в первый период состояние Алека ему просто померещилось.

 

Но второй период подтвердил, что это не так. Алек был все в том же раздрае. Его стойка была шаткой, реакция замедленной. Остальная команда выбивалась из сил, стараясь держать шайбу подальше от ворот.

 

Игра Алека трещала по швам, и Магнус не хотел думать, что в глубине души знает причину. Сейчас перед ним был прежний Алек – не справившийся с самой первой игрой в плей-офф.

 

\- Не нужно так поступать с собой, Александр, - сказал Магнус человеку, борющемуся с собой на экране телевизора.

 

С _собой_ он тоже не мог так поступить.

 

Магнус выключил телевизор.

 

***

 

Рука больше не немела, колено не болело, но он все равно чувствовал себя неуверенно, и каждый его сейв находился на грани фола. Алек никак не мог сосредоточиться на игре, лишь постоянно думал, насколько хреново играет в финале конференции – настолько, что даже его четырнадцатилетнее альтер-эго сыграло бы лучше.

 

Молнии заметили его состояние за несколько минут. Нападающие усилили прессинг, защита бросилась им наперерез, мешая пробросам. Счет так и не был открыт – но вовсе не благодаря усилиям Алека.

 

Защита Ангелов бросила все силы на оборону сетки до конца второго и в начале третьего периодов. Отчаянная стратегия была направлена на выживание, и от этой мысли Алеку делалось только хуже. Он должен был вести себя как ко-капитан, а вместе этого подводил всю команду.

 

Ему было плевать, заработает он сегодня еще один «сухарь» или нет. Ради благополучия команды Гэрроуэй должен был убрать его со льда. Алек понятия не имел, как очистить голову – любимая игра не помогала ему сегодня ни на йоту – все, о чем он мог думать, _Магнус решил, я отказался от него ради спорта_.

 

Когда до конца третьего периода осталось меньше минуты, Алек увидел летящую в ворота шайбу, но понятия не имел, откуда она взялась. Он слишком удалился из ворот и находился совершенно в другой стороне – он физически не смог бы ее поймать. Шайба пролетела мимо него, фанаты взревели, наперерез ей бросился Бэт, сворачивая с места ворота, шайба с глухим стуком упала на лед. Мелиорн подхватил ее, уводя от сетки и красной линии, которую та чуть было не пересекла. По стадиону, там, где сидели фанаты Молний, прокатился разочарованный стон, и судьи остановили игру.

 

Алек обессилено опустился на лед. Попади шайба в цель, это лишило бы его последних крупиц контроля над ситуацией, а он отчаянно продолжал цепляться за них. Его внутренняя борьба с мыслями о Магнусе слишком сильно влияла на игру – _отвлекала_ его. И это раздражало еще больше.

 

Алек сам был виноват и заслуживал поражения. Но сдайся он сейчас, то вся команда пойдет на дно вместе с ним. Он поднялся, колени дрожали, первым он обнял Мелиорна, а затем стукнул шлемом о шлем Бэта.

 

\- Спасибо.

 

\- Ты не проиграешь, Лайтвуд, - произнес Бэт, подъезжая ближе, его губы были сжаты в тонкую линию. – Мы не позволим.

 

Что же он делает? Он не пошел на поводу у Себастьяна, и не пойдет у родителей. Он боролся, чтобы быть сегодня здесь, и он дальше будет бороться за Магнуса.

 

Он не проиграет, потому что не сдастся.

 

Алек присел в стойке и поднял подбородок, готовясь к штрафному.

 

Рефери бросил шайбу на лед, тут же по холодной поверхности застучали клюшки. Романоф завладел шайбой, давая пасс Стюарту, которого тут же впечатал в борт защитник Молний.

 

Алек видел, что шайба движется к нему и выехал из сетки, подхватывая ее прежде других игроков. Он замахнулся клюшкой, отбрасывая ее вперед, и Бош, воспользовавшись ситуацией, отправил шайбу точно в ворота Молний как раз перед финальной сиреной.

 

Фанаты Молний неверяще застонали, Алек встал прямо, пока его товарищи налетели на Боша, а затем рванули к нему, стукаясь шлемами о его маску.

 

Эта шайба стала его первым ассистированным голом в постсезонье, и по статистике Алек заработал еще один «сухарь», прекрасно понимая, что это вовсе не его заслуга.

 

Джейс подъехал к нему, обхватывая Алека перчатками за шею и притягивая к себе.

 

\- Мы только что выиграли первый матч конференции.

 

Алек широко улыбнулся лучшему другу. На льду он был не один. Неважно насколько одиноким он себя чувствовал, на самом деле это было не так.

 

И, возможно, вне льда ему тоже не стоило бороться со всем в одиночку.

 

***

 

Магнус невидяще уставился в экран компьютера, не разбирая ни единого слова из контракта, который читал. Вместо клавиатуры пальцы барабанили по поверхности стола, время от времени он тянулся открыть крышку ноутбука, но тут же захлопывал ее обратно.

 

На календаре значился понедельник – прошло три дня с тех пор, как Алек был здесь, но, не смотря на твердое намерение прийти в офис вчера, Магнус никак не мог найти в себе силы встретиться с реальностью. В ящике его стола лежал извлеченный из мусорной корзины браслет.

 

\- Магнус, у тебя есть минутка? – спросила Клэри, постучав и просовывая голову в дверной проем.

 

Тот бесшумно закрыл ящик стола.

 

\- Честно? Я был бы не против чем-нибудь отвлечься.

 

Клэри зашла внутрь и присела на край стола.

 

\- Тяжело работается?

 

Магнус на секунду задумался. Сосредоточиться не было проблемой, просто он фокусировался не на тех вещах. Магнус старался не читать новости о субботней игре, но у него почти ничего не получилось. Он знал, что Ангелы выиграли, и что Алек заработал в копилку еще один «сухарь», но за сухой статистикой, которая пригодилась бы на предстоящих переговорах, стояла эмоциональная составляющая, с которой он не мог справиться.

 

\- Да, - просто ответил он.

 

Клэри нахмурилась.

 

\- У тебя нет встреч в ближайшие несколько часов, так что я бы хотела, чтобы ты выслушал кое-кого. Идея сумасшедшая, но возможно не такая, как…

 

Магнус поднял руку, останавливая ее, и резко вздохнул.

 

\- Кто это, булочка?

 

\- Лидия Бранвелл.

 

Магнус застыл.

 

\- PR-подружка Алека.

 

\- Его друг, - перефразировала Клэри. – Самое главное в их отношениях - взаимопонимание. Я знаю, ты решил общаться с ним, пока не закончатся переговоры, но Лидия… лучше она сама тебе расскажет. Поговоришь с ней?

 

Магнус окинул ее взглядом – она сидела на краю стола и смотрела на него с теми же надеждой и сомнением, как и в тот раз – когда просила стать агентом Алека.

 

\- Вспоминается похожая ситуация, которая началась точно так же. Вы пытаетесь свести нас с Алеком обратно?

 

Клэри покачала головой.

 

\- Вовсе нет. Поговоришь с ней, чтобы составить мнение?

 

\- Хорошо.

 

Клэри накрыла его руку своей и сжала.

 

\- Она зайдёт через пару минут.

 

Магнус открыл верхний ящик стола, доставая зеркало и консилер – тут же хмурясь при виде будто сотканного из стальных перьев браслета. На мгновение он забыл, что тот находится здесь. Ему точно следовало отвлечься. Минимизировав синяки под глазами, Магнус нажал на кнопку интеркома.

 

\- Мисс Бранвелл может зайти.

 

Дверь открылась, и в проеме показалась Клэри - за ней следовала стройная светловолосая женщина. Магнус дважды говорил с ней по телефону. Впервые в квартире Алека, когда они обнаружили, что с ее компьютера была украдена переписка между ней и Алеком и между ней и его бывшим парнем Раем. Во второй раз после ситуацией с ордером на обыск, состряпанном для запугивания Алека. Оба разговора были короткими и деловыми – по сути вопроса. И на единственную их общую тему – об Алеке.

 

Магнус вернул ее твердое уверенное рукопожатие и натянул на лицо профессиональную улыбку. Пусть Алек не испытывал и никогда не испытал бы к ней романтических чувств, Магнус все равно чувствовал ревность. Ей завидовали многие фанаты Алека, и в отличие от Магнуса, Лидии не стоило беспокоиться о совместных появлениях на публике.

 

Но не успел Магнус задуматься о цели ее визита или снова впасть в меланхолию, как та улыбнулась.

 

\- Спасибо, что выделили время, чтобы встретиться со мной, мистер Бейн. Рада, наконец, познакомиться с Вами лично. Я Лидия Бранвелл.

 

\- Прошу, зовите меня Магнус и присаживайтесь.

 

Сам он не стал садиться за стол, а присел рядом с ней на соседнее кресло. Поправил ушной кафф и положил ногу на ногу.

 

\- Если честно, понятия не имею зачем вы здесь, мисс Бранвелл.

 

\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня Лидия, - она кивнула и глубоко вздохнув, продолжила. – Я перейду сразу к делу. Джейс и Клэри посоветовали мне увидеться с Вами. Я бы хотела работать на Агентство.

 

Магнус выгнул бровь. Он не знал, о чем пойдет разговор, но подобной темы не ожидал.

 

\- Мне казалось, Вы - адвокат.

 

\- Юрисконсульт на временном контракте.

 

Об этой детали он не знал, а она была важной. Магнусу довелось работать со многими выдающимися агентами, и все они в начале своей карьеры работали юрисконсультами. Они понимали тонкости ведения переговоров столь хорошо, что у тех, кто не обладал юридическими знаниями на достижение того же уровня уходили годы. Лидии было примерно столько же лет, что и Алеку. Она уже обладала большим опытом и была полностью уверена в себе. И привлекала к себе внимание с достоинством – это был врожденный талант, который невозможно было приобрести.

 

Магнус решил копнуть глубже.

 

Он подался вперед.

 

\- Прошу, расскажите о себе побольше.

 

\- Прежде, я хотела бы расставить все точки над “и”. Вам отлично известно, что публично у нас с Алеком почти год были особые отношения, именно поэтому я понимаю и знаю точно, что он сейчас принимает неблагоразумные решения только из страха.

 

Магнус удивленно выгнул бровь. Видимо, она была еще более прямолинейна, чем Алек.

 

\- Если мы хотим расставить все точки над “и”, то могу сказать, что меня Вы совсем не знаете. Поэтому, полагаю, что под неблагоразумным решением Вы подразумеваете наше расставание.

 

\- Я ничего не подразумеваю – я говорю прямо. Но суть не в этом. Или косвенно в этом?

 

Она засмеялась, и эта легкость чуть сбавила напряжение Магнуса. Она ему нравилась.

 

\- В любом случае, - продолжила Лидия, - Я хотела сменить вид деятельности с тех самых пор, как умер мой мужа. Найти, что может объединить мой юридический опыт и общение с людьми, но сократит бумажную работу. Я могу казаться язвительной и даже высокомерной, но это только потому, что я не слишком хочу показывать свою заинтересованность.

 

\- Что-то еще? – рискнул он.

 

\- Я стойкая, - прямо ответила та. – Мы с Джейсом… я бы не хотела рассказывать лишнее, но мы знаем друг друга довольно давно. Он считает, что кроме Вас в агентстве больше нет людей, способных заниматься Алеком. Однако, после подписания его нового контракта, для вас обоих, возможно, было бы лучше разойтись. Я могу помочь.

 

Магнус воззрился на Лидию, изумленный ее словами.

 

\- Вы хотите быть агентом Алека.

 

\- Верно. – Лидия достала из сумки свое резюме, передавая его Магнусу. – Я пять лет делала карьеру на NBC, до этого с отличием окончила юридический факультет Гарварда.

 

\- Впечатляет, - произнес Магнус, и правда пораженный.

 

Лидия улыбнулась.

 

\- На самом деле Гарвард не такой прекрасный, как все привыкли считать. У меня был профессор, который всегда говорил «закон суров, но это закон». Такой козел.

 

Магнус не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

 

Лидия села чуть свободнее, ее прямая осанка немного смягчилась, придавая позе расслабленность.

 

\- Закон _суров_ , как и жизнь, но ей меня не сломить. И вы с Алеком не должны поддаваться. Уверена, мы сможем найти решение, которое подойдет всем.

 

Возможность, _конечно_ , была, но ей не стоило недооценивать стоящие на пути препятствия.

 

\- На практике, нужно проработать несколько лет, чтобы получить клиента такого уровня, как Алек, пройти сертификацию лиги и заручиться одобрением нашего директора Имоджен Эрондейл.

 

\- Я говорила об этом с Клэри, - непоколебимо заявила Лидия. – И готова вложить время и силы. Уверена, Вы с Имоджен будете поражены, насколько быстро я смогу всего достичь. Я собираюсь завоевать ваше доверие и уважение в рекордно короткий срок.

 

Магнус отложил ее резюме и перешел к сути разговора.

 

\- И ты переживаешь за Алека.

 

\- Да, как друг. Я знаю его столько же, сколько и Джейса – они вроде как идут в комплекте. После колледжа мы на какое-то время потеряли связь, но потом на занятиях по кикбоксингу я столкнулась с Иззи, она рассказала, что Алеку нужна официальная компания для открытия какого-то ресторана… в тот вечер я познакомилась с Клэри и… - Лидия улыбнулась и понизила голос. – С тех пор прошел год, и многое изменилось.

 

Магнус сдержал понимающую улыбку. Чувства Клэри явно были взаимны.

 

\- Изменения неизбежны, - тактично ответил он.

 

Лидия огладила рукой свою косу и снова выпрямилась в струну.

 

\- В общем да, я переживаю за Алека, но у меня нет проблем пойти ему наперекор. Он доверяет мне, и это преимущество, которого нет больше ни у кого в Агентстве. Уверена, мы хорошо сработаемся. Это будет удобно и выгодно нам всем.

 

Магнус пошевелил пальцами, прислушиваясь, как звенят друг о друга кольца, и проницательно посмотрел на нее. До ее последних слов он не был уверен в успехе.

 

\- Я устрою вам встречу с Имоджен.

 

\- Спасибо, Магнус.

 

И ее благодарность словно сняла камень с _его_ плеч.

 

Для них с Алеком, как пары, решение было уже неактуальным, но, возможно, именно так было бы лучше для него…

 

А Магнусу позволило бы двигаться дальше.

 

***

 

_Вечер второй игры_

_(Вторая игра финала Конференции, Ангелы ведут один - ноль)_

Он безумно скучал по Магнусу.

 

И не мог ничего исправить. В прошлый раз на выезде они увиделись всего на несколько часов, но тогда его жизнь необратимо изменилась.

 

На этот раз его время заполнялось усиленными тренировками и развернутым участием в PR-кампании Гэллант. Ее успех вознес его на вершину популярности, а выход Ангелов в плей-офф лишь закрепил эту позицию. Его будущее и личная жизнь стали предметом острого интереса. Алеку все больше докучали личными вопросами, заготовленные заранее ответы уже набили оскомину, и он выдавал их, даже не задумываясь.

 

Он работал над общением с прессой и над собой – пытался двигаться вперед, находясь в режиме ожидания. С каждой игрой, становясь все ближе к победе, он понемногу открывался остальным членам команды. Но тем не менее находился в подвешенном состоянии – в ожидании нового контракта, возможности открыто выступить против родителей. Алек жил надеждой, что его расставание с Магнусом еще можно было повернуть вспять.

 

_Том Форд хочет, чтобы ты надел один из его костюмов на вручение наград лиги_ , гласил пред-игровой текст Магнуса.

 

Сообщение носило деловой характер, но пришло точно перед началом игры, как и предыдущее -единственное сообщение, которое тот ему написал.

 

_Скажи, я согласен._

 

Он на секунду засомневался, а затем добавил, _Я должен Сантьяго два костюма от Тома Форда за мастер-класс You Can Play. Думаешь, получится?_

_Посмотрю, что можно сделать._

_Спасибо._

Алек увидел, как статус сообщения меняется с «доставлено» на «прочитано», и подождал, будет ли тот писать ответ.

 

Ответа не было.

 

Алек вздохнул и выключил телефон.

 

\- Как сегодня? – спросил Джейс. Тот сидел на другом конце помещения напротив Алека и печатал что-то на своем телефоне, пока тот делал растяжку

 

\- Лучше, - ответил Алек.

 

Джейс наградил его « _не-пудри-мне-мозги_ » взглядом.

 

\- И хуже, - признался тот.

 

\- Ты уже сказал Иззи или Максу?

 

Алек покачал головой.

 

\- Я переписываюсь с Максом и говорю с Иззи каждый день про всю эту пиарную чепуху, но рассказать им о Магнусе…? Просто не могу. Не знаю, что говорить.

 

Джейс отложил телефон на пол и нахмурился.

 

\- Алек…

 

\- Не дави на меня. Я пока не могу с ними поговорить…

 

На лице Джейса отчетливо промелькнул гнев.

 

\- А что ты тогда можешь?

 

Алек поморщился от формулировки.

 

\- Мне нужно понять, как исправить это… все. Иззи и Макс… я знаю, они что-то задумали против родителей, но ничего не рассказывают, а просто просят им довериться.

 

\- А ты не доверяешь?                                                   

 

\- Не в этом дело. -  Он бездействовал. У него не было даже плана. А без плана он ничего не мог предпринять. – Слишком много сейчас зависит не от меня. То есть, это все, - он обвел рукой помещение. – И игра - под контролем. Но остальное… ?

 

\- Иззи и Макс готовят что-то против родителей?

 

Алек кивнул.

 

\- Я давлю на Макса, пытаюсь узнать больше. Там что-то связано с операциями с недвижимостью, банковскими выписками о доходах и компанией Валентина. Но это все, что он мне рассказал. Мне кажется потому, что за такие дела они с Саймоном могут сесть.

 

Джейс побелел.

 

\- Вот это дерьмо. А Себастьян?

 

\- Там все связано, но… как-то по-разному? Не знаю. Про него Макс мне ничего не рассказывает, только повторяет, что все под контролем. По-моему, там все еще более незаконно.

 

\- Господи.

 

Именно такая реакция была и у Алека.

 

\- Они сильно рискуют и все ради меня и Магнуса – пока я, что? Играю в хоккей? Ты знаешь, я люблю хоккей, но не будь его, я все равно жил бы дальше. Но Иззи, Макс и Саймон…? Мне не выжить, если они пострадают. Из-за меня они под угрозой, и я не могу сделать все еще хуже, рассказав им про нас с Магнусом.

 

Джейс поднял телефон и начал что-то печатать.

 

\- Тогда я сниму с тебя немного прессинга, бро.

 

Алек окинул его подозрительным взглядом.

 

\- Что ты делаешь?

 

\- Ты говорил, Себастьян хочет и мой контракт заполучить? Собираюсь ему в этом помочь.

 

Алек поднялся на ноги и ринулся к Джейсу.

 

\- Какого хрена, Джейс? Нет.

 

\- Я не будут ничего подписывать – а то Магнус откусит мне голову. Но про это Себастьяну можно и не говорить. Выиграю нам немного времени.

 

\- Джейс…

 

Тот поднял голову вверх.

 

\- Вам всем нужно время. Я же сказал, что помогу тебе все не похерить, а поскольку все и так уже похерено, дай помочь отхерить это все обратно.

 

Алек глубоко вздохнул, снизу-вверх смотря на лучшего друга.

 

\- Тогда скажи ему, я тоже в деле.

 

\- Алек…

 

\- С нами всегда так, - настоял тот, - либо мы делаем все вместе, либо не делаем вообще.

 

 Джейс скривился, но нажал кнопку вызова на телефоне.

 

\- Мне нужен Себастьян Моргенштерн, - он замолчал и посмотрел на Алека. – Скажите, это Джейс Вэйланд. И Алек Лайтвуд.

 

Кожу продрало холодным ознобом.

 

***

 

\- Одну водку с тоником и один виски? – спросила Клэри, поднимаясь со стула.

 

Магнус положил телефон на стол, чтобы не смотреть, напишет ему Алек или нет, и потянулся за кошельком.

 

\- Давай заплачу за этот раунд.

 

Они пили только по второму коктейлю, но за последние недели это, наверное, была его самая большая доза алкоголя. Успокоение на донышке бутылки не находилось с тех самых пор, как Алек поцеловал его впервые, а сейчас выпивка тем более принесла бы лишь обратный результат. Обострись все его чувства и инстинкты, он точно не смог бы держать себя в руках, так что два коктейля сейчас были его максимумом.

 

\- Ни за что, красавчик, - Клэри шаловливо чмокнула Лидию в щеку. – Сегодня за все платит Лидия.

 

Та пожала плечами, когда Клэри отошла к бару.

 

\- В благодарность за то, что ты так быстро устроил мне встречу с миссис Эрондейл. Если честно, не была уверена, что ты захочешь пойти на игру.

 

Магнус окинул взглядом забитый бар и почетных гостей, разодетых в красные, золотые и синие цвета.

 

\- Так будет лучше, принимая во внимание, что Изабель и Макс пока ничего не знают.

 

\- Уверен?

 

\- Если бы знали, то от Макса я бы точно весточку получил.

 

\- Я была бы рада рассказать, что у Алека в голове, но я тоже с ним не говорила. – Лидия отпила из стакана, где уже подтаял лед, и выгнула бровь. – Алек не самый… разговорчивый парень на свете.

 

Магнус понимающе хмыкнул. Логично было бы спросить, как долго Лидия и Алек знали друг друга, как они познакомились в колледже, или почему она вообще согласилась играть роль его публичной подружки, но Магнусу не хотелось спрашивать. Он и так балансировал на грани, ожидая момента, когда Алека покажут по ТВ со всех возможных ракурсов. Первую игру он не осилил даже в тиши и уединении собственного дома, а сейчас тем более не имел никакого понятия, что будет твориться в его душе на публике, где от экранов и арены никуда не деться.

 

Магнус нервно откашлялся.

 

\- Так Джейс и правда посоветовал встретиться со мной или ты упомянула его имя, чтобы усладить мое эго?

 

\- Он тобой восхищается.

 

Магнус выгнул бровь.

 

\- Ну, насколько он может испытывать восхищение к кому-то кроме себя, - Лидия весело фыркнула. – Серьезно, он говорил об этом несколько раз. Джейс настолько уверен в успехе, что уже считает меня агентом Алека.

 

\- Это была его идея, - Клэри вновь присоединилась к компании, пододвигая к ним напитки. – Но Лидия никак не решалась, пока я не сказала, что идея удачная.

 

\- Идея и _правда_ отличная, - согласился Магнус. – Я бы пожелал удачи с Имоджен, но тебе это не нужно. Она будет впечатлена в любом случае.

 

\- Вот завтра и узнаем.

 

Иди речь о какой-то другой вакансии, Магнус был бы удивлен скоростью, с которой Имоджен назначила собеседование, но та уже давно хотела разрешить ситуацию с Алеком. Почти так же сильно, как Магнус.

 

\- Для информации - она осведомлена обо всех угрозах в адрес Алека, а еще… - Магнус внезапно сбился. Слова, которые он собирался произнести, резали без ножа. – Она знает, что между нами было взаимное влечение, но не в курсе Питтсбурга, хотя, уверен, ты об этом знаешь.

 

Лидия нахмурилась.

 

\- Да, знаю.

 

Магнус взмахнул рукой.

 

\- Хотя это уже ничем не навредит.

 

\- Сомневаюсь, что она станет поднимать такую тему, - с деликатностью ответила Лидия.

 

\- Согласен. Просто не хочу, чтобы тебя застали врасплох.

 

\- Прости, что продолжаю этот разговор… ты можешь не отвечать, но Алек мне все равно ничего не расскажет… - Лидия бросила взгляд на Клэри и откашлялась. – Между вами было не просто влечение, верно?

 

\- Верно, - признался Магнус, сердце колотилось в груди. Изможденное, оно искало утешения, тихой гавани, где раны могли бы спокойно затянуться. – По крайней мере для меня.

 

Лидия чуть подалась вперед.

 

\- Прости, мне не стоило спрашивать.

 

\- Все в порядке. Если я буду заниматься самоотрицанием, то никогда не оставлю все в прошлом.

 

Клэри вздохнула. Магнус знал, она верит, что чувства Алека по отношению к нему не изменились. Тем не менее, доказательств, подтверждающих, что Алек все еще боролся за них, у нее не было.

 

Магнус задрал бровь и молча отпил из своего стакана – отвечая на ее невысказанный вопрос.

 

Лидия перевела взгляд с одного на другого и выпрямилась.

 

\- Так. Я не хочу напиться перед завтрашней встречей, так что, может, прикончим напитки и свалим отсюда на маникюр?

 

Магнус поднял голову, глядя на расположенные под потолком экраны. Он собирался пропустить уже вторую игру подряд, и на этот раз шайба даже не коснулась льда – еще четыре дня назад он даже помыслить о подобном не мог.

 

Магнус поднял свой стакан, салютуя ее словам.

 

\- Наверное, это лучшая твоя идея за весь день.

 

***

 

Алек неверяще смотрел на табло. В перерыве между вторым и третьим периодом его накрыло осознанием, что количество бросков по воротам со стороны обеих команд было одним из самых низких за всю историю плей-офф.

 

Он с нетерпением ждал летящих в него шайб, но как только какая-нибудь пересекала полосу обороны, там начиналась такая борьба, что до ворот ей добраться не удавалось.

 

Ангелы вели в счете один-ноль, и то только из-за неудачного пасса соперников в конце второго периода. Время близилось к концу третьего, а Алека еще ни разу не потревожили всерьез. Будто в этой игре он не участвовал вообще. Алек ждал перемен – на льду и в жизни. Мечтал о передышке, о покое после хаоса последних недель, а бездействие лишь усиливало его раздражение.

 

Прозвучала финальная сирена, окончившая игру с тем же счетом - Алек принимал поздравления товарищей по команде, а внутри сидело глухое раздражение. В его копилке был рекорд по сыгранным всухую и подряд матчам в постсезонье, но это не имело никакого значения, потому что его заслуги в этом достижении было мало.

 

Наспех упаковав форму и устроившись в автобусе на пути в отель, Алек набрал Макса.

 

\- Умоляю, скажи, что вы собрали достаточно, - попросил он.

 

На другом конце провода Макс неутешительно вздохнул.

 

\- Достаточно для нас, но не для суда.

 

Алек стиснул зубы, ненавидя это «нас». Он никак не мог смириться, что Иззи и Макс настояли, поехать к родителям вместе с ним - это они еще обсудят завтра. Но этот спор не шел ни в какое сравнение с возможностью вывести родителей из игры – чтобы Магнусу никогда больше не пришлось о них беспокоиться.

 

\- Хорошо, - произнес Алек. – Я готов.

 

***

 

Пока Магнус возвращался домой, на улице мелко заморосило, а темные облака угрожающе нависли над даунтауном и рекой.

 

Когда они расходились с Клэри и Лидией, первая, выйдя на улицу, тут же открыла зонтик, упоминая, что город вот-вот накроет принесший плохую погоду на все восточное побережье циклон. Они предложили Магнусу разделить с ними такси, но тот отказался – ему хотелось пройтись. Теперь он сожалел о принятом решении, впрочем, как и о многих других в своей жизни. Магнусу срочно требовались тепло и уют, пока его полностью не накрыло подбирающейся усталостью и ливневым дождем.

 

До лофта оставалось несколько кварталов, когда зазвонил телефон. Магнус вытащил его из кармана, стараясь не смазать свежий маникюр. Высветившееся на экране имя поубавило ему решимости - он не знал, стоит ли принять звонок.

 

Магнус старался избегать Макса, но самый проницательный из Лайтвудов пока не показывался в бруклинской квартире и свел все общение с Магнусом до редких смс – так, конечно, кого-то избегать было гораздо проще. Но Магнус не мог скрываться вечно – они все-таки оставались соседями.

 

Он спрятался под первый попавшийся козырек и принял звонок.

 

\- Добрый вечер, Макс.

 

\- Привет. – Голос у Макса был измученный. Уставший. Магнус нахмурился. - Ты сегодня уже говорил с Алеком?

 

Магнус резко выдохнул. Видимо, Алек так ничего и не рассказал.

 

Он решил ответить коротко и по сути.

 

\- Нет.

 

\- Мой дружбан Джулиан, детектив, про которого я рассказывал…. Он подтвердил, что наша информация точная. Ангелы должны была вылететь сегодня, но рейс задержали из-за грозового предупреждения. Мы с Иззи и Алеком встречаемся на арене завтра утром, сразу как он прилетит, и поедем на Лонг-Айленд.

 

\- Расскажете родителям о Валентине? – Магнус присел, чуть покачнувшись.

 

\- Это идея Алека, не моя. Его бесит, что в нашей игре от него мало что зависит и хочет разобраться со всем окончательно.

 

Магнус прикрыл глаза и запустил пальцы в волосы, сжав затылок, под веками горячим разливалась боль. Он выпил виски, надышался химией в маникюрном салоне, и, кажется, сочетание было не из лучших. А теперь еще и новость о противостоянии Алека родителям - голова Магнуса разрывалась мигренью.

 

Два месяца его захлестывало волной по имени Александр Лайтвуд. Он позволил себя заплывать все дальше и дальше от твердой земли, не удосужившись заранее узнать о таящихся в глубинах опасностях. Он думал, что Алек рядом, что он поддерживает его – _их_ движение вперед, так же, как и Магнус. Он был уверен, что Алек никогда не отпустит его руку, пока тот не отпустил.

 

А может и не держал вовсе.

 

Магнус заставил себя говорить.

 

\- Как вы уговорили его взять вас с собой?

 

\- Сказали, что у него нет выбора. – Просто ответил Макс. – Мы с Саймоном пока не можем рассказать ему, как уничтожим Себастьяна, но он уже больше не задает вопросов – просто согласился со всем. Ему стало все равно, что будет с ним, он думает только о тебе.

 

Магнус качнулся вперед, зажимая рот дрожащей рукой.

 

_… только о тебе._

 

Действия Алека не могли значить того, о чем говорил Макс. Даже если тот _действительно_ пытался защитить его, он принял это решение в одиночку. Решение затрагивало их обоих, а он даже не поинтересовался мнением Магнуса. И теперь Магнус не знал, возможно ли было простить.

 

Но Максу его смятение было неведомо.

 

\- Я и Иззи… он думает, что мы идем поддержать его, но мы тоже собираемся порвать с ними.

 

Магнуса затопило чувством вины, стук сердца гулко отдавался в висках.

 

\- Из-за меня.

 

\- Потому что они сволочи, - ответил Макс. – И, да, Магнус – из-за _тебя_. Только не говори ему, ладно? Если он узнает, то захочет нас остановить.

 

Магнус не представлял никакой угрозы, только Макс пока об этом не знал.

 

\- Не буду. Только смотри, чтобы…

 

\- О господи, не стоит, Магнус. Все давно к этому шло. Мы с Иззи должны были перестать с ними общаться, еще когда они выкинули Алека на улицу.

 

\- Берегите себя, Макс. И… - Магнус подождал, пока не отпустит душившая его волна. – Берегите его, хорошо?

 

\- Не сомневайся. А когда он вернется, то сможешь заняться этим сам. Увидимся завтра у тебя.

 

_Завтра._

 

Завтра будет вечер перед первой серийной игрой Ангелов на домашней арене. Ночь, которую Алек провел бы у него, будь они еще вместе. Магнус резко оборвал себя, словно отрицание помогло бы избавиться от мыслей.

 

Но часы и минуты утекали прочь, и скоро Магнус должен был принять решение. Алек не мог рассчитывать провести ночь в его квартире, и будь их отношения хоть сколько-нибудь нормальными, Магнус никогда бы этого не позволил.

 

Но в их отношениях не было ничего нормального.

 

Слова Макса продирались сквозь головную боль и обретали вес, и Магнус не знал, как поступить.

 

Поэтому он лишь смог ответить максимально правдиво – потому что они все равно встретятся, рано или поздно.

 

\- Увидимся, Макс.            

                             

***

 

Телефон в кармане казался якорем – одновременно тянул вниз, но удерживал на месте. Алек второй раз за неделю ехал в Хантингтон. В памяти неизгладимо отпечаталось сообщение Магнуса, пришедшее, как только он приземлился в Нью-Йорке.

 

_Как я понимаю, Макс еще ничего не знает. Я уважаю твой выбор, когда и как ему рассказать. Его квартира полностью обставлена, но где провести ночь решать тебе. Меня дома не будет._

 

Завтра Ангелам предстояла первая с момента их расставания игра дома, и Алек знал, что должен все рассказать Максу сегодня. Тот все равно поймет, что что-то не так, и неважно, будет Алек ночевать у себя или нет.

 

Пока он не получил от Магнуса сообщение, то собирался переночевать у себя, невзирая на стопроцентный успех суеверия. Алек был уверен, что Магнус свяжется с ним только в случае дополнительных вопросов по контракту, но теперь от него требовалось принять решение.

 

И он пытался понять, как следует поступить.

 

\- А что Магнус на это сказал? – спросила с соседнего сидения Иззи, будто услышав его мысли.

 

Алек стиснул пальцы на руле.

 

Правда, она говорила о другом. Об их родителях. В конце концов, Иззи и Макс просто не оставили ему выбора и поехали на Лонг-Айленд вместе с ним, обещая, что в противном случае он не получит необходимую для разговора информацию.

 

\- Когда я с ним разговаривал, по-моему, он не возражал, - ответил за него Макс.

 

_Черт_. Вот почему Магнус написал ему – Макс позвонил и рассказал, что они замыслили. Алек понятия не имел, что Магнус сейчас о нем думает и начал ли догадываться, почему тот оборвал их отношения. Он задумался, делает ли это всю ситуацию лучше или наоборот хуже, но с расползающимся внутри неприятным ощущением осознал, что, скорее всего, все стало только хуже.

 

Алек взглянул на Макса в зеркало заднего вида. Тот занял заднее сидение, чтобы дать ноге отдохнуть – от грозы и испортившейся погоды его мучили фантомные боли.

 

\- Когда ты говорил с Магнусом?

 

\- Вчера перед игрой. Я писал ему сегодня утром, но он никак не откомментировал наше маленькое путешествие. Написал только, что попал под ливень, заработал мигрень и долго не мог заснуть. Похоже не только на меня так действует погода.

 

У Алека внутри все сжалось. Сказанное Максом было обыденностью, рядовым фактом. Но еще несколько дней назад Алек узнал бы об этом гораздо раньше брата. А сейчас у него такой возможности не было.

 

\- Уверен, он будет в порядке, как только ты вернешься в его постель, - продолжил Макс, даже не предполагая, как сильно ранили его слова. – Поедем к нему потом?

 

Алек ни за что не поехал бы туда сразу, но сказать об этом вслух не мог. Он взглянул на Иззи, специально ища ее мнения.

 

Иззи пожала плечами.

 

\- Макс будет с тобой, к тому же Себастьян сказал Магнусу, что раскрывать тебя не планирует. С родителями мы все решим сегодня, не вижу причин отказываться.

 

Алек закусил губы. Он не рассказал об их устной договоренности с Джейсом и Себастьяном, которая выиграла им немного времени, и не рассказал о Магнусе. И о том, и о другом молчать становилось уже просто невозможно, но Алек не мог огорошить их двумя признаниями сразу.

 

\- Вообще, Макс, я сначала хочу заехать домой, у меня куча стирки, а потом собирался на пробежку.

 

\- Хороший план. Магнус с тобой точно не побежит, - со смешком ответил Макс.

 

Алек откинулся назад, в груди внезапно затянуло от воспоминаний – как они разговаривали в ЛА, и Алек поддразнивал нелюбовь Магнуса к спорту. Как они говорили о его правилах и исключениях из правил – шутливая перепалка, закончившаяся на танцполе. Как тогда он мог считать свою жизнь нелегкой?

 

Алек выдавил из себя улыбку.

 

\- Нет, не побежит.

 

Иззи всю поездку провела, погрузившись в свои мысли, но сейчас, нахмурившись, пристально смотрела на него. Ей всегда удавалось его понять, но спрашивала она редко – только когда думала, что Алек сам не сможет принять решение. Поэтому в большинстве случаев Иззи давала ему простор для мысли, подключаясь только в нужные моменты. Алек понял это по выражению ее лица. Она оценивала его состояние, пытаясь добраться до затаенной правды.

 

Алек уже, было, все хотел ей рассказать, но она внезапно положила руку ему на плечо.

 

\- После сегодняшнего разговора наши родители уже ничем не смогут навредить Магнусу. Все будет в порядке, Алек.

 

Она думала, он беспокоится о родителях. Иззи не увидела правды, потому что не могла даже предположить, что он решит расстаться с Магнусом. Он расскажет им позже, после разговора с родителями. И когда решит, как ответить на сообщение Магнуса.

 

Сейчас Алеку стоило оценить риск, которому подвергались Иззи и Макс, отправившись с ним.

 

\- Мне уже все равно, Из, они и так от меня отказались. Но вы другое дело…

 

Макс фыркнул.

 

\- Нам плевать, что они сделают, Алек.

 

А не следовало. Макс не понимал, как тяжело дается разрыв с родителями, и неважно, насколько плохими те были. У Алека ушли годы, чтобы свыкнуться, у Иззи тоже – по-своему, но все же она сумела. И все равно целой жизни было бы недостаточно, чтобы смириться окончательно.

 

Алек подъехал к дому, припарковал машину и вышел, дожидаясь Макса и Иззи. Макс забросил руку на плечи сестры, хромая больше обычного, и Алек чувствовал себя все хуже, осознавая, во что втягивает своих близких. Вместе с тем он ощущал и благодарность. Когда было нужно, они вставали рядом с ним плечом к плечу. И это было взаимно.

 

Даже если Магнус и не примет его обратно, Алек надеялся, что их отношения с Иззи и Максом еще можно спасти. Ему была невыносима мысль, что когда-нибудь он может увидеть Магнуса в серьезных отношениях с новым парнем или девушкой в гостях у родных, но он не мог опуститься до мелочных просьб к Иззи и Максу стереть Магнуса из их жизни, чтобы ему было спокойнее. Они полюбили его почти так же сильно, как и Алек, и не позволить продолжиться такой дружбе было несправедливо.

 

\- Ты уверен, что готов? – спросила Иззи.

 

Алек расправил плечи и кивнул.

 

Макс отпер входную дверь ключом, не воспользовавшись звонком, и впустил их внутрь. Отец как раз шел из гостиной на кухню и замер, завидев их.

 

\- Макс? Ты же сказал, что поедешь домой… - он перевел взгляд на Алека и Иззи. – Что все это значит?

 

Макс посуровел.

 

\- Где мама?

 

\- В кабинете.

 

Макс не произнес больше ни слова. Ему было больно, но шаги оставались твердыми, пока он пересекал аскетичный холл, направляясь к кабинету Мариз с Алеком и Иззи. Роберт шел за ними.

 

Мариз вскинула голову, когда к ней внезапно вошли, но лицо ее осталось бесстрастным, даже когда она увидела своих посетителей.

 

Макс подошел к ней и шлепнул на стол флэшку со всей информацией, которую они собрали с Саймоном и Иззи.

 

\- Следуй за белым кроликом, узнаешь насколько глубокая у него нора.

 

\- Денежная нора, - отчеканила Иззи. – Там доказательства, насколько Валентин Моргенштерн далек от того, кем вы его считаете.

 

Мариз вздернула подбородок.

 

\- Откуда вы взяли эту информацию?

 

\- Из анонимного источника в Моргенштерн&Моргенштерн, - ответила Иззи. Алек не знал, правда ли это, но не стал выпытывать – сестра сказала, что ему лучше не знать, и он доверился ей. – Полиция уже в курсе, так что в ближайшие несколько дней они придут к вам, чтобы задать пару вопросов. В это же время я подготовлю материал для защиты Алека в прессе, когда общественности станет известно, что его собственные родители нажились на мошенничествах Валентина, и их сын стал одной из жертв.

 

Роберт покачнулся, словно Иззи воткнула в него нож.

 

\- Он не жертва. Валентин заверил нас, что деньги Алека в безопасности.

 

\- Его методы не совсем традиционны, - твердо произнесла Мариз, - но он бы никогда…

 

\- Валентин лгал вам, - прорычал Алек. С него хватит выслушивать, как они защищают мошенника. – Моих денег, как и всего до пенни, что он украл, уже нет. Он обирал клиентов годами, чтобы вкладываться в аферы с недвижимостью – свои, своего сына, ваши и остального круга приятелей. Пользовался вашим влиянием, чтобы обкрадывать людей, которые зарабатывали деньги тяжелым трудом. И вы отлично понимали, что это не может приносить столько прибыли, но закрывали глаза. Продолжали защищать его и его воровство, а собственных детей обвиняли в том, что никому не приносило вреда. Из-за вас мне пришлось оставить… - он не смог закончить предложение. Не хотел, чтобы они поняли, каким влиянием обладали. Влиянием, которого больше не было. – Когда вы не смогли добиться от меня повиновения, лишив денег, то решили лишить меня _сердца_. С меня хватит.

 

Роберт побледнел. Мариз осталась невозмутимой. Ее способность уклоняться от любой эмоции кроме гнева внезапно показалась Алеку такой знакомой. Слишком похожей на _него самого_.

 

Гробовое молчание длилось несколько секунд – затем Иззи скрестила руки на груди и заговорила – громко и твердо.

 

\- Мы с Саймоном присоединяемся.

 

Сердце Алека бешено колотилось в груди, Иззи смотрела на родителей холодным злым взглядом. Что она делала?

 

\- И не только они. Вы всех нас потеряли. - произнёс Макс. Он положил ключи от дома и какую-то бумагу на стол. – Это чек на всю сумму с моего счета, плюс проценты. На следующий учебный год возьму займ. И если бы я мог вернуть вам каждый потраченный на меня доллар, я бы так и сделал.

 

Глаза Роберта наполнились слезами.

 

\- Макс. Прошу, не поступай так.

 

Иззи дернулась, Алек понимал ее. Они оба знали, что Макс был любимым ребенком, но все равно получить лишнее доказательство было больно.

 

Макс засмеялся, но в его смехе не было веселья, только горечь.

 

\- Господи, какие же вы сволочи. Почему я не сделал этого раньше?

 

У Алека закружилась голова от осознания, почему Макс и Иззи так настаивали поехать вместе с ним – они уже знали, что порвут все связи с Мариз и Робертом.

 

Алек перевел взгляд на брата и сестру.

 

\- Вы не обязаны этого делать.

 

\- Это наш выбор, Алек, - произнесла Иззи, - После того, что они с тобой сделали, с меня хватит. И Магнус…?

 

Макс снова повернулся к отцу.

 

\- О чем вы вообще думали, когда искали информацию на Магнуса?

 

Иззи покачала головой.

 

\- Вам никогда не стать такими, как он.

 

Мариз поднялась на ноги.

 

\- Магнус Бейн…

 

\- Хватит! – взорвался Алек. Имя Магнуса, исходящее из уст его матери, заставило его задохнуться от ярости. – Вы их слышали, так что давайте расставим все точки над «и». Ваше вмешательство в нашу жизнь заканчивается прямо сейчас – и это же касается наших близких. Вы не смеете вмешиваться в жизнь Магнуса. Не смеете больше копаться в его прошлом. Не смейте даже _думать_ о нем.

 

Макс фыркнул.

 

\- Может, вы и не знали о делишках Валентина, зато мы знаем, кто именно дал вам информацию о Магнусе.

 

\- Вся информация достоверна. Это правда, - заявил Роберт, голос его надломился.

 

Алек мрачно хмыкнул и посмотрел на отца.

 

\- Да мне плевать. Я люблю его, и все остальное неважно. Вы отлично знаете, что простое упоминание о вашей вовлеченности в дела Валентина разрушит ваши драгоценные карьеры. Если продолжите копать под Магнуса, я прослежу, чтобы пресса получила не просто упоминание.

 

Мариз еще выше подняла подбородок.

 

\- Думаю, вам пора. Всем троим.

 

Именно такой реакции он и ждал, но в сжатых губах Макса, угрюмом выражении лица и поблёскивающих глазах он увидел боль. Ее нужно было смягчить, и это все, о чем Алек мог сейчас думать.

 

Он коснулся ладонью его спины.

 

\- Идем, Макс. Пошли домой.

 

Иззи протянула ему руку, и Алек ухватился за нее, ища поддержки. Он обнял Макса за плечи, чтобы тот оперся о него, и они смогли уйти из этого дома так же достойно, как и вошли.

 

***

 

  * Ты уверен, что поступаешь правильно? – спросил Рагнор, помогая Председателю запрыгнуть в переноску и закрывая за ним дверцу. Тот протестующе мяукнул, но Рагнор отвернулся к Магнусу, хмурясь. – Я начинаю думать, что ты несколько двинулся головой.



 

Катарина лишних вопросов не задавала, но Рагнору удавалось отдуваться за них двоих.

 

И да.

 

В голове еще туманилось от недосыпа, но как бы он ни пытался уверить себя, что разговор с Максом лишь кошмарная галлюцинация, сообщение, которое он получил от Алека час назад, было вполне реальным.

 

Алек прошел через серьёзный разговор с родителями, а Магнус мог лишь мучиться в неизвестности, не имея никакого представления о произошедшем. Алек избрал это дело своим главным приоритетом, а Магнус, тем временем, балансировал между двумя решениями, и это не давало ему заснуть. Алек не стал допытываться у Макса и Иззи, что именно они делали, чтобы прижать Себастьяна, и пошел против двух человек, угрожавших Магнусу.

 

Магнус отер глаза. В последнее время слезы стали появляться все чаще, причем при людях, которым не стоило видеть его таким.

 

\- Я понятия не имею, что делаю.

 

\- Твою…! – выругался Рагнор.

 

Он поставил на пол переноску Председателя и схватил Магнуса за плечи.

 

Губы задрожали, Магнус ненавидел себя за слабость.

 

\- Мне не нужна твоя жалость.

 

Звучало это весьма жалко.

 

\- Я не жалею тебя, а поддерживаю. Я вообще редко когда понимаю, что делаю и почему, но во имя нашей планеты, которая все еще вертится вокруг солнца, иногда приходится быть добрым. Давай, идем отсюда. Тебе не стоит знать, примет он твое предложение или нет.

 

Магнус кивнул и подумал о своем последнем сообщении Алеку. Первым, не относящимся к бизнесу. Алек сказал однажды, что в лофте Магнуса чувствует себя в безопасности – и пусть это было лишь суеверие, пусть они больше не были вместе – после разговора с Максом он не мог лишить Алека такой возможности.

 

Его сообщение не было приглашением – лишь разрешением. У Алека все еще были ключи от его квартиры. И если он решит ими воспользоваться, значит, так тому и быть.

 

Магнус ждал ответа несколько часов, сам не зная, хочет он получить его или нет. Сообщение пришло, когда он закрывал чемодан, и стало полной неожиданностью.

 

_Ты можешь больше не беспокоиться о моих родителях._

 

Магнус все прокручивал это сообщение у себя в голове, как и то, что он очень трусливо ничего ему не ответил. Он оставил на кухонном столе записку и вышел из лофта вслед за Рагнором.

 

***

 

Алек стоял перед дверью в квартиру Магнуса, глядя на связку ключей в своей руке. Дома действительно никого не было. Он уже постучал несколько минут назад, но ответом ему была тишина. С того самого момента он не мог заставить себя сделать ни шага.

 

Какого черта он вообще тут забыл?

 

Ему удалось избавиться от угрозы со стороны родителей – Алек был уверен, что те больше ничего не предпримут, слишком уж дорожили своей шкурой – но нерешенных проблем было еще много. Себастьян, так и не раскрывшийся миру он сам, Магнус, который все еще оставался его агентом… влюбленность в человека, которого он сам вычеркнул из своей жизни. Послышался звук подъехавшего лифта, сердце Алека ударилось о грудную клетку. Надежда, что Магнус передумал и решил вернуться, внезапно захлестнула с головой.

 

Он хотел поговорить с ним, увидеть, удостовериться, что тот смотрит на него все так же отстраненно, как и в прошлую пятницу – и, может быть, в его глазах промелькнет _что-то еще_. Но из лифта вышел Макс.

 

Алек прислонился к дверному косяку, ожидая, когда брат подойдет ближе. Тот смотрел на него с опаской.

 

\- Когда я шел на обед, Дэнни передал мне записку от Магнуса. Он придумал какой-то неправдоподобный предлог, почему сегодня не будет у себя ночевать, и даже смс мне не написал. Что между вами происходит?

 

Алек был не готов отвечать. Только не стоя в дверном проеме, колеблясь, заходить внутрь или нет.

 

\- Ничего.

 

Макс решил все за него. Он выхватил из руки Алека ключи и отпер дверь, бормоча себе под нос.

 

\- Ага, конечно, ничего.

 

Алек так и не смог сдвинуться с места, даже когда дверь была открыта.

 

В лофте ничего не изменилось. Хотя, каких именно перемен он ожидал? Пустых бутылок из-под виски? Разбросанную где ни попадя кучу контейнеров с остатками еды на вынос? Хоть что-то, подтвердившее бы плачевное состояние Магнуса, чтобы Алек не чувствовал себя одиноким в своем горе?

 

Макс глянул на него через плечо.

 

\- Ты идешь?

 

\- Я не знаю.

 

Макс бросил пакет с едой на стол и повернулся к брату.

 

\- Говори. Сейчас же.

 

Алек запустил пальцы в волосы, ероша пряди.

 

\- Пока не могу.

 

Макс фыркнул и начал разбирать пакет. Он подошел к шкафчику с посудой, но внезапно замер, не донеся пальцы до ручки и уставившись на стол. Он поднял с поверхности листок бумаги, безмолвно на него глядя. Нахмурился и мрачнел все больше, перечитывая текст снова и снова.

 

Макс протянул Алеку листок.

 

\- Думаю, это тебе.

 

Алек сделал неуверенный шаг вперед и принял записку.

 

_Перестань стоять в коридоре и проходи._

 

Горло Алека сдавило спазмом, он заморгал, пытаясь удержаться - изящный почерк Магнуса начал расплываться перед глазами.

 

Макс расстроено взглянул на него.

 

\- Алек…

 

Алек поднял руку, прося его замолчать. Сначала сообщение, затем эта записка. Магнус давал Алеку понять, что тот может здесь находиться. Глупо было надеяться, что Магнус позволяет ему остаться, потому что осознает попытку Алека защитить его. Алеку хотелось сбежать, не быть здесь, но суеверие никуда не исчезло, тут он был в безопасности и… Да к чертовой матери _все_ эти причины, Алек так устал жить без Магнуса. Черт. Прошло всего несколько дней с момента их разговора в офисе, но тот разломил его жизнь пополам, и возникшая трещина уходила столь далеко в будущее, что ее конца не было видно за горизонтом. Как он должен был все исправить? Такую рану не вылечить и за всю оставшуюся жизнь.

 

\- Алек, - тихо произнес Макс. – Что бы ни произошло, он оставил тебе эту записку. _И_ дал тебе ключи от своего дома.

 

\- Я знаю.

 

\- Значит, заходи внутрь. Поговорим после еды.

 

Алек рвано вздохнул. Он бросил сумку на пол и закрыл за собой дверь.

 

\- Не могу сейчас есть. А вот посмотреть какой-нибудь из этих твоих сопливых ромкомов не отказался бы. Можем посмотреть _Дневник Памяти_ или… – он неопределенно махнул в воздухе рукой. – Что угодно.

 

Макс уставился на него во все глаза.

 

\- _Дневник Памяти?_

_-_ Да пофигу.

 

Макс еще минуту подозрительно изучал его.

 

\- Мне кое-что пришло в голову. Там играет Энн Хэтэуэй.

 

\- Отлично, она мне нравится. Врубай.

 

Алек рухнул на диван, тут же погружаясь в запах туалетной воды Магнуса. В груди все сжалось. Алек сгреб в объятиях ближайшую подушку, которую чаще всего брал сам Магнус и вдохнул запах полной грудью. За последние дни это было лучшее, что с ним случалось.

 

_Черт_ , он был так жалок.

 

***

 

\- Я жалок, - провозгласил Магнус, отводя взгляд от зажегшегося в его квартире света.

 

Рагнор завел мотор своего ретро-кара и начал движение.

 

\- Ты влюблен.

 

Магнус сполз по сидению вниз. Они направлялись домой к Катарине.

 

\- Ты был прав – мне не стоило знать, останется он у меня или нет.

 

\- Я всегда прав.

 

Даже сарказм Рагнора не мог его расшевелить. Он слишком увяз в своем внутреннем хаосе.

 

Магнус видел, как Алек зашел в здание, воспользовавшись подаренными Магнусом ключами. Видел, как тот говорит о чем-то с Дэнни. Затем как в здание заходит Макс, почти следом за Алеком, в руках у него был пакет - скорее всего с ужином. После этого свет зажегся не в соседней квартире, а в его гостиной. О чем же Алек думал? Неужели надеялся, что Магнус все еще будет дома?

 

Единственным способом узнать было позвонить ему, услышать все из первых уст, но Магнус не мог этого сделать. Не хотел знать, что разговор с родителями нужен был, чтобы освободиться, а у Магнуса он остался просто из-за суеверия. У него вряд ли хватило бы сил услышать такое.

 

Он вздохнул и невидящим взором уставился в окно. Неизвестность была лучше всего.

 

***

 

\- Что за хрень? – заорал Алек, тыча пальцам в экран, по которому бежали титры, а потом перевел палец _на Макса_. Ему словно вспороли грудную клетку, вытащили все органы и швырнули на пол. – И это конец? Она в итоге осталась с любимым парнем и _умерла_?

 

Макс сконфуженно пожал плечами.

 

\- Фильм основан на книге.

 

\- Которую надо сжечь, - с негодованием ответил Алек. – Она ничему меня не научила.

 

\- Научила.

 

\- Нет.

 

Макс склонил голову набок.

 

\- Что бы завтра ни произошло, у нас всегда есть сегодняшний день? Это мудро.

 

\- Я просил романтическую комедию. А это _отстой_ какой-то, Макс.

 

Алек вскочил на ноги и вырвал из рук Макса пульт.

 

Он не плакал. Нет, это были не слезы. Должно быть, шерсть Председателя попала в глаза…

 

На этой мысли Алек замер, взглядом обшаривая лофт.

 

\- А где Председатель? Ты его видел?

 

Макс нахмурился, окидывая квартиру взглядом.

 

\- Вообще-то нет.

 

Алека охватило отчаяние, он тщетно осматривал все любимые места Председателя – в гостиной, в ванной, в кабинете Магнуса. До спальни он не дошел, все и так было ясно – Магнус забрал кота с собой.

 

\- Алек?

 

Голос Макса доносился из спальни, и внутри все съежилось от предчувствия. Тот стоял рядом с кроватью, смотря на лежащую на покрывале коробку.

 

Алек подошел, чтобы взглянуть на содержимое. Там внутри находились все подарки, которые Алек когда-либо делал Магнусу – наушники, первая книга, его кофта... сердце снова судорожно сжалось, глаза обожгло горячим от осознания, на что он смотрит.

 

Магнус позволил Алеку прийти, что тот мог забрать вещи. Он собрал все самой важное для Алека и оставил в этой коробке. А без Магнуса и Председателя дом переставал быть домом.

 

Алек отодвинул глянцевую оберточную бумагу, которую выбрал для Магнуса в Далласе, чтобы завернуть книги, и внезапно понял, что кое-чего не хватает – первого издания книги Тарасова.

 

А _это_ что означало?

 

Алек сцепил пальцы в замок на затылке и закрыл глаза.

 

\- Не могу. Какого хрена я вообще делаю?

 

\- Не знаю, Алек. Какого хрена ты творишь?

 

Алек взглянул на него.

 

\- Я расстался с ним. На прошлой неделе.

 

Макс изумлённо воззрился на него.

 

\- Господи, да чтоб тебя. _Зачем_?

 

Сначала Джейс, теперь Макс. Алека в ту же секунду захлестнуло гневом.

 

\- Из-за наших родителей! Я не мог позволить, чтобы с ним что-то случилось – не мог подвергать его риску. Иначе он бы ни за что нас не оставил. Мне _пришлось_.

 

\- Алек! Я же сказал, мы работаем над этим. Просил довериться мне. Это было – когда? Четыре дня назад? Какого. Же. Хрена?

 

Макс кричал, но не от гнева. Алек отлично помнил, как ожесточилось его лицо, когда они сидели рядом в Хай Лайн и разговаривали о первых угрозах Себастьяна. Сейчас Макс был не таким. Сейчас он смотрел так же как, когда высказывал все, что думает по поводу его подставной подружки – словно желание Алека защитить себя оскорбляло Макса лично.

 

\- Тебя там не было, - выкрикнул Алек. – Ты не слышал, что и как они мне говорили. И не ты провел последние девять лет, понимая, что люди, которые произвели тебя на свет, считают, что получился брак. Так что не нужно осуждать меня за то, чего не можешь понять.

 

Плечи Макса опустились.

 

\- Господи, Алек. Ты никакой не брак.

 

\- Ну, да, а они думают наоборот. И то же самое думают про Магнуса. Считают, что имеют право судить его – _угрожать_ ему – просто потому, что он не соответствует их завышенным донельзя стандартам. Я просто не мог…

 

\- Все дело в том, Алек, - перебил его Макс, цедя каждое слово, - Что ты мог. Мог довериться мне и Иззи. И Магнусу, он бы понял. Я иногда просто не могу въехать, о чем ты думаешь. Ты не одинок, и тебе не нужно постоянно защищать нас всех, бросаясь грудью на амбразуры.

 

\- Я не один, - выпалил Алек, - Но я должен заботиться о вас.

 

\- Только не нужно ради этого причинять вред самому себе! Ты ведь наверняка даже не сказал Магнусу, что делаешь?

 

Алек дернулся назад.

 

\- О, господи. То есть ты даже не спросил его мнения, а сейчас все равно пришел сюда?

 

Алек стиснул зубы.

 

\- Он сказал, мне решать, приходить или нет – его все равно не будет.

 

Макс замер.

 

\- Умоляю, скажи, что ты шутишь.

 

\- Ты видел записку. Он сказал, что мне можно прийти.

 

Макс с шумом втянул носом воздух.

 

\- Скажи, что не используешь его ради своих долбанных суеверий.

 

Алек задохнулся.

 

\- Неужели ты думаешь, что я на такое способен?

 

Макс махнул рукой на него, затем на себя и всю комнату.

 

\- Все свидетельствует не в твою пользу!

 

\- Конечно, нет! Бл*ть, Макс. Я надеялся, что он, возможно, передумает, и мы поговорим. Я вообще не знал, приду сюда сегодня или нет. А потом пришел ты, как ни в чем не бывало открыл дверь и зашел внутрь. Я бы тоже так сделал, если бы…

 

Глаза жгло, Алек устало опустил голову вниз.

 

Он взглянул на брата. Обвинительную тираду он больше продолжать не мог, так поступила бы мать. Но хотел, чтобы Макс увидел всю его внутреннюю боль.

 

\- Я причинил ему боль, Макс. Наговорил такого… я никогда не смогу забрать эти слова обратно, потому что он постоянно станет подвергать их неискренность сомнению. Я облажался. Но мне нужно было оградить его. Ненавижу себя за то, что причинил ему боль, но я так боялся за него. А сейчас? – Алек потер пальцем левую руку, затем поднял ладонь выше в поисках браслета, с отчаянием понимая, что его там больше нет. – Я выставил себя последним уродом, но не могу это исправить, пока не удостоверюсь, что Магнус в безопасности. Даже подумать не могу о том, чтобы вновь заслужить его доверие, пока вся его боль не будет… чего-то стоить. Он должен быть в безопасности. Не только от родителей, от Себастьяна тоже. Но я не могу обезопасить его, пока не узнаю, над чем вы с Из сейчас работаете.

 

Макс разозлился.

 

\- Ни за что. Не смей морально шантажировать меня, зная, что я беспокоюсь о Магнусе, а ты облажался.

 

Алек поморщился.

 

\- Я не это имел в виду.

 

\- Именно _это_ ты и имел в виду, просто у тебя настолько атрофировались эмоции, что ты даже сам не понимаешь, как по-козлиному иногда звучат твои слова. – Алек раскрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Макс бросил на него разъяренный взгляд, и тот замолчал. – Повторяю в последний раз. Тебе рискованно знать, что мы делаем. Ты должен довериться мне – долбанный _один_ раз – когда я говорю, что все под контролем.

 

\- Ладно. Окей.

 

Макс смерил его мрачным взглядом.

 

\- Мы с Иззи и Саймоном и до этого были под нормальным таким давлением, а теперь на нас еще свалилась ответственность за спасение твоих отношений.

 

\- Ну, и кто сейчас ведет себя по-козлиному? – парировал Алек.

 

Макс снова вспылил.

 

\- Что ты ему наговорил? Я знаю, что он чувствует к тебе. Ты должен был сказать что-то очень жестокое, чтобы он от тебя отказался.

 

Алек закусил губу, внутри похолодело.

 

\- Я сказал, что наши отношения – ошибка…

 

Макс ругнулся себе под нос.

 

\- …потом я отдал ему браслет и сказал, что он нужен мне только как агент.

 

\- Алек. Клянусь господом богом…

 

Алек вытянул руку вперед, останавливая его.

 

\- Это еще не все, – Джейсу о дальнейшей части разговора он не рассказал. Только Макс понял бы, почему его слова так сильно повлияли на Магнуса. Он был там, в ту ночь, когда Магнус хотел расстаться с ним по схожей причине. – А когда он сказал, что мне, прежде всего, нужно думать о карьере, я не стал возражать. Дал ему поверить, что это правда.

 

_Вот теперь_. Теперь это была ярость. Алек еще никогда не видел со стороны брата такое количество направленного на него гнева.

 

Его сердце сжалось так сильно - он даже не думал, что такое было возможно.

 

\- Макс…

 

\- Видеть тебя сейчас не могу.

 

Макс вышел из комнаты и захлопнул за собой дверь спальни с такой силой, что завибрировали стены. А потом Алек остался наедине с тишиной.

 

Он устало опустился на кровать, откинулся, закрыл глаза…

 

И его накрыло.

 

Нет, этим словом можно было описать его чувства после первого матча серии. Сейчас его словно переехали за ресурфейсере и острыми лезвиями покрошили на куски. Расплющили и разбросали в стороны. Ощущение было столь же болезненным и острым. В прошлый раз он лежал на этой кровати вместе с Магнусом. Одиннадцать дней назад, как же все изменилось. Он _сам_ все изменил.

 

Магнус знал, что Алек пошел против родителей, но это ничего не исправило. У них не было времени поговорить, у Алека не было времени, попросить Магнуса понять. Сказать, что ему жаль.

 

Черт.

 

Может, ему и не нужен был этот шанс. Может, Магнусу было лучше без него.

 

Алек прижал пальцы к глазам, надавливая. Перед ними тут же заплясали искры. В голове он, как наяву, услышал голос Джейса и постарался дышать в соответствии с его инструкциями. Рядом с головой он ощущал тяжесть коробки, она казалась весомее, чем была. А все сложенные в нее вещи на самом деле имели гораздо большее значение, чем он думал.

 

А еще Алек до конца не понимал, что чувствовал Магнус, принимая обратно браслет. Даже не предполагал.

 

Рядом с ним прогнулась кровать, и Макс откинул челку с его лба.

 

\- Я не могу здесь оставаться, Макс, - горло саднило, легкие горели огнем. – Но когда я выйду отсюда с коробкой, все будет кончено.

 

\- Магнус разрешил тебе здесь быть … - вздохнул Макс. – Так что хочешь посмотреть «Госпожу Горничную»?

 

Он не заслуживал такого брата.

 

\- А там кто-нибудь умирает?

 

\- Нет. И я открыл нам обоим пиво.

 

Алек отер глаза от слез и сел.                

 

\- Тогда пошли.

 

Один последний раз там, где он надеялся бывать постоянно. Один последний раз, после которого придется признать, что дальше Магнус будет жить без него.

 

Алек забрал коробку и пошел за Максом в гостиную.

 

***

 

Магнус сидел на подоконнике в квартире Катарины, поджав колени к груди. У ног свернулся Председатель, и оба они смотрели на улицу.

 

\- Спасибо, что приютила, Кэт. Тут единственное место кроме дома, где Председателю комфортно.

 

\- Вам всегда здесь рады, - ответила Кэт.

 

Магнус поморщился. Он точно не помнил, кто из них начал говорить эту фразу первым, но воспоминания о том, сколько раз он произносил ее для Алека, отдались неприязнью. Сейчас тот использовал его гостеприимство на полную катушку.

 

Рагнор торжественно вынес из кухни причудливый и наверняка очень дорогой кувшин с классической Маргаритой и три бокала.

 

\- Время напиться.

 

Магнус лишь отмахнулся от него.

 

\- Я не буду.

 

Рагнор задрал бровь.

 

\- Он меня сломал, - сказал Магнус в свое оправдание.

 

Тот вздохнул, опустился на диван рядом с Кэт и наполнил все три бокала.

 

\- Нет, Магнус – тебя сломала Камилла. А Алек вернул тебя к жизни.

 

Кэт кивнула.

 

\- Ты был уверен, что больше никогда не сможешь полюбить.

 

Магнус стукнулся головой о стену.

 

\- И посмотрите, куда меня это привело.

 

\- Заканчивай драматизировать, Магнус.

 

\- Я даже не пытался.

 

\- Еще как пытался, - Рагнор встал и протянул ему осыпанный по кромке солью бокал. – Один коктейль не заставит тебя голышом плясать перед окном на виду у всех соседей.

 

Магнус вырвал бокал у него из руки. Рагнор помнил его пьяные выходки слишком хорошо.

 

\- Не уверена, что ты видишь все в правильном свете, - добавила Катарина. - Алек все еще борется за тебя, общается с тобой и стремится туда, где есть ты…. Он не предавал тебя, как Камилла, он пытается тебя защитить.

 

Магнус фыркнул, отчаянно цепляясь за свою злость. Только в этой эмоции он сейчас был уверен.

 

\- Он использует меня. Попросил остаться его агентом, хотя больше не хочет меня видеть.

 

Рагнор снова вздернул бровь.

 

\- Уже забыл, что неделю назад предлагал ему то же самое?

 

Магнус бросил на него сердитый взгляд.

 

Кэт сделала глоток из своего бокала, задумавшись.

 

\- Я не знаю Алека так, как ты, но даже я могу сказать, что он попросил тебя об этом, потому что просто не смог полностью вычеркнуть тебя из своей жизни. Это лишь оправдание, чтобы остаться рядом.

 

Магнус не знал, готов ли он в это поверить.

 

\- Вы не слышали, что он говорил и как смотрел. Даже если это правда… он не доверился мне. Мы могли пройти через все эти трудности вместе.

 

Магнус сделал большой глоток.

 

\- Нет. Я _слишком_ доверял ему. Старался заслужить его, но мне даже в голову не пришло, что он не станет стараться в ответ…

 

Озвучив свои мысли, Магнус внезапно осознал, насколько правдивыми они были. И как раньше он этого не замечал?

 

Магнус приподнялся, Председатель спрыгнул Катарине на колени.

 

\- Я слепо доверился ему, хотя он даже не старался этого заслужить. Его каминг-аут, его контракт – все было ради него. Я поставил на кон карьеру, шагнул обратно в тень гетеросексуальности – все ради _него_. А сейчас отказываюсь от выпивки, бегу из собственного дома… Господи, да я вообще себя не узнаю.

 

Кэт метнула взгляд в Рагнора.

 

Тот нахмурился, но кивнул в молчаливом согласии.

 

\- Пора применять тяжелую артиллерию.

 

\- Мы знаем лишь один способ заставить тебя улыбнуться, - Катарина поставила бокал на стол и присела рядом. – Когда ты последний раз закатывал вечеринку?

 

***

 

Алек перелистнул еще одно видео на айпаде – до начала тренировки времени было много. Он приехал на арену на два часа раньше, желая покинуть квартиру Магнуса как можно скорее.

 

Утром он проснулся от боли в спине и шее и обнаружил, что все еще сидит на диване - на коленях покоилась чужая нога. Они оба заснули во время просмотра фильма, очнувшись, только когда Алек случайно сбросил с себя протез Макса – сейчас тот торжественно возлежал на кофейном столике. Ровно через две минуты Алеку принялась названивать Иззи – Макс пожал плечами и даже не попытался выглядеть виноватым, что рассказал ей про их с Магнусом разрыв. Заснуть снова вряд ли бы удалось в любом случае. Потом Макс… Макс не разрешил ему засунуть свой комплект ключей под дверь – утверждая, что это не даст ему спать по ночам. Алек носил ключи с собой целых десять дней, но готов был поклясться, что, пока он шел на арену, они потяжелели.

 

Раз угроза со стороны родителей была устранена, Макс заверил его, что пока делать больше нечего – разобраться с Себастьяном им еще предстояло. Алеку хотелось в это верить, потому что он не знал, сколько еще может пройти времени, пока тот не свяжется с Магнусом и не расскажет про их с Джейсом договоренность.

 

На плаву его поддерживала мысль, что сегодня у него будет шанс побить рекорд лиги по сыгранным всухую и подряд матчам в постсезонье. Официальная статистика велась почти век, и у Алека была реальная возможность оказаться наверху списка. Этого-то у него точно не отнимут.

 

Он подумал, какова вероятность, что Магнус придет на игру.

 

Из раздумий его выдернули голоса, Алек отвлекся от видео, где нападающие Молний как раз шли на ворота. В конце коридора стоял Аларик, беседуя с до боли знакомым человеком. Тот склонил голову вниз, лицо оставалось в тени, и Алек замедлил шаги, пытаясь понять, кто же это, и почему ему внезапно стало так беспокойно. Человек вскинул голову вверх, и у Алека все внутри замерло – это был Виктор Элдертри, вратарь-новичок команды Пингвинов, и он говорил с единственным человеком в этом здании, кто отвечал за скаутинг хоккеистов других команд.

 

Виктор пожал руку Аларика и скрылся в ответвлении коридора. Тот проводил его взглядом, развернулся и пошел в сторону Алека. Аларику понадобилось лишь несколько шагов, чтобы заметить его.

 

Онемевшее место на руке вспыхнуло болью. По запястью медленно разливался огонь. Он стиснул айпад крепче.

 

\- Это был вратарь Пингвинов?

 

\- Ты отлично знаешь, Лайтвуд, что я не могу об этом говорить.

 

Алек смерил его мрачным взглядом и прошел мимо.

 

Виктор Элдертри мог встретиться с Алариком лишь по одной причине – если Ангелы решили переманить его к себе. Для Пингвинов сезон уже закончился – Ангелы об этом позаботились -  а контракта у Виктора с ними не было, его добавили в команду прямо перед плей-офф. Тот был родом из Нью-Йорка, обожал Ангелов, и явно хотел бы остаться в родном городе и играть за родную команду. Именно по этим же причинам Джейс и сам Алек в свое время мечтали о контракте с Ангелами. И тот факт, что команда была одной из лучших в лиге, казался просто вишенкой на торте. Профессиональному спортсмену больше не о чем было и мечтать.

 

Алек помассировал руку, пытаясь избавиться от неприятного покалывания. Настроение неумолимо катилось вниз, плечи сковало напряжением, которое теперь растекалось по всему телу. Подобное состояние грозило сделать игру невыносимой.

 

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы направиться за снаряжением в подсобку и пораньше выйти на лед, он свернул в противоположную сторону и постучал в тренерскую.

 

\- Заходи, - изнутри раздался голос Кадира.

 

Алек вошел, откладывая айпад в сторону.

 

\- Я похоже неудобно спал ночью. Думаешь, успеешь помассировать мне спину?

 

\- Без проблем, Лайтвуд. Ложись на кушетку, я сейчас вернусь.

 

Алек разделся до боксеров и лег на массажный стол. Насколько ему было известно, спортивный массаж коренным образом отличался от тех, что делали Иззи в спа. Хотя он вряд ли когда-нибудь об этом узнает, потому что в жизни не пойдет к другому массажисту. Кадир был блестящим кинезиологом, знал все о хоккейных травмах и к тому же помнил наизусть всю медицинскую историю Алека.

 

\- Ты никогда раньше сюда не приходил. Не ночевал дома, Лайтвуд? – пошутил Кадир, заходя обратно в комнату.

 

Алек стиснул зубы.

 

\- Да.

 

Кадир хмыкнул и принялся за дело.

 

\- В следующий раз попроси подружку расчистить тебе побольше места для растяжки.

 

Алек прижался лбом к столу и сделал вдох сквозь зубы.

 

\- Я гей.

 

Кадир отнял руки от его спины, и Алек сжался, а затем комнату огласил громогласный хохот.

 

\- Класс. Я тоже. Ты в следующий раз просто найди кровать с нормальным матрасом.

 

_Охренеть_. За последние несколько недель он признавался в своей ориентации несколько раз, но впервые ему признавались в ответ. Кадир даже не колебался. Алеку не нужно было защищаться или беспокоиться, поменяется ли о нем мнение другого человека. Кадир без лишних слов вернулся к разминанию его плеч, и Алек расслабился.

 

\- Я, эм… вообще-то я спал на диване.

 

\- А, это была одна из _таких_ ночей.

 

Алек помотал головой.

 

\- Даже представить себе не можешь.

 

\- Не переживай. Разомну тебя по максимуму, как смогу.

 

Кадир тщательно проработал его спину, затем перешел на ноги, разминая задеревеневшие мышцы и стараясь расслабить вообще все его тело, а Алек тем временем пытался очистить от ненужных мыслей голову. Массаж был идеальный, но Алек все равно не мог выкинуть Виктора из головы.

 

\- Лучше? – спросил Кадир, отходя от стола.

 

Алек встал и расправил плечи, разминаясь. Изобразил легкость, которой не чувствовал.

 

\- Спасибо. Сейчас оденусь, пойду на тренировку и похерю весь результат.

 

Кадир вытер руки полотенцем и зашвырнул его в бельевую корзину.

 

\- Приходи перед игрой, если понадобится еще сеанс. И побольше пей.

 

Алек выдавил из себя слабую улыбку и кивнул.

 

Он не стал сразу же одеваться, дал себе минуту выдохнуть, привести в порядок мысли, постараться не стрессовать и не загоняться.

 

Алек как раз через голову натягивал кофту, когда из офиса Кадира послышались голоса. Не слишком громкие, но явно недружелюбные.

 

Он зашел внутрь, и Кадир показал за свое плечо.

 

\- Судя по всему, они хотят с тобой поговорить.

 

Алек подозрительно оглядел стоящих за Кадиром мужчину и женщину.

 

\- Я с ними даже не знаком.

 

\- Люк Гэрроуэй разрешил нам войти, - мужчина ухватился за лацканы оливкового пиджака и с надменным видом потянул за них. – Я Рагнор, а это Катарина.

 

_Вот дерьмо._

 

Алек кивнул Кадиру.

 

\- Все в порядке. Я все понял. Можно мы ненадолго воспользуемся твоим офисом?

 

Кадир кивнул и закрыл за собой дверь.

 

Прежде чем Алек вообще успел сказать хоть слово, Рагнор заговорил.

 

\- Магнус паршиво выглядит, и я больше не могу это выносить.

 

Алека словно ударили шокером. Он сложил руки на груди и пошире расставил колени, стараясь удержаться на ногах.

 

\- Он знает, что вы здесь?

 

Рагнор покачал головой.

 

\- Он задушит нас, если узнает.

 

\- Но мы переживем, - добавила Катарина.

 

Алек внимательно посмотрел на них. Двое лучших друзей Магнуса – которые знали его двадцать лет. Они обсуждали их сотню раз, как будут знакомиться, как будут вместе ужинать. Сколько счастливых моментов их ждет. Они не должны были встретиться так. А теперь у Алека вообще не было права их знать.

 

Алек поднял руку, останавливая их, и направился к выходу.

 

\- Простите…. Не уверен, что нам стоит говорить.

 

Катарина удержала его за запястье.

 

\- Пожалуйста. Лишь пару минут.

 

Алек встретился с ней взглядом. Она выглядела такой доброй. _Слишком хорошей для этого мира_ , говорил Магнус.

 

\- Ради Магнуса, - добавила она.

 

Разрастающаяся с прошлой ночи пустота в груди стала еще больше, но он все равно кивнул.

 

Катарина опустила руку.

 

\- Он отказывается признавать, что ты оттолкнул его, чтобы защитить, но мы понимаем. Не обращай внимание на… Рагнора – он тоже это видит. В глубине души Магнус и сам это знает. Поэтому прошу. Не отказывайся от него, уже так много людей отказалось.

 

\- Я не отказывался, - ответил Алек, даже не задумываясь. Он не знал, были ли эти слова сказаны для нее или больше для себя. – Но, мне кажется, он отказался. От меня, и это…

 

\- Если бы я слушала его, то согласилась бы, - взгляд Катарины был цепким. – Но, думаю, ты и сам отлично знаешь, Магнус редко что выражает словами.

 

В голове снова раздался звук падающего в мусорную корзину браслета. Магнус вернул ему почти все подарки, но оставил себе книгу, которую Алек больше нигде не смог бы найти. Слова Магнуса противоречили ему так же, как и действия. Если бы Алек мог увидеть его, то понял бы наверняка. Но это было невозможно.

 

Катарина нахмурилась.

 

\- И, думаю, ты догадываешься, почему он сам хотел тебя оттолкнуть.

 

\- Я даже не знаю, что он рассказал вам … - Алек прочесал пальцами бороду. Все. Магнус рассказал бы им все. – Он уверен, что не стоит борьбы. Но это не так. Он думает, что я заслуживаю кого-то лучше него, но я… - Алек почувствовал, как глаза щиплет от предательских слез. Справился с собой. – Магнус лучше всех, кого я знаю.

 

\- Вы оба друг друга стоите, - фыркнул Рагнор.

 

Катарина внезапно рассмеялась. Алек расслабился, вспоминая рассказы Магнуса о грубости Рагнора. Нет, Магнус всегда использовал слово _невыносимый_ , рассказывая о нем, а в следующую секунду говорил, насколько тот хороший друг.

 

Макс велел ему довериться и ждать. Он проигнорировал его просьбу тогда, но не сейчас.

 

Алек стиснул зубы.

 

\- Я ненавижу даже мысль, что он мучается, но не могу… пока не могу.

 

\- Просто… - Катарина замолкла, глядя на Рагнора. Тот вздохнул и закатил глаза. Она снова перевела взгляд на Алека. – Не жди слишком долго.

 

Алек не понимал.

 

\- Что вы имеете в виду?

 

\- Магнус нетерпелив _и_ упрям, - констатировал Рагнор.

 

Катарина кивнула.

 

\- Тебе не придется долго гадать, можно все вернуть или нет. Когда он примет решение, то скажет тебе об этом, и тогда все будет кончено.

 

Это была констатация факта, Алек задумался над ее словами.

 

\- Я хотел бы все вернуть, но пока он в безопасности… я справлюсь.

 

\- Жаль, что мы встретились при таких обстоятельствах, Алек.

 

\- Берегите его, - Алек задрал подбородок и смерил Рагнора тяжелым взглядом. – А ты не слишком его доставай.

 

Рагнор хмыкнул.

 

\- Не обещаю, Лайтвуд.

 

Несмотря на давящую на плечи тяжесть, Алек улыбнулся. Именно такой друг сейчас был Магнусу нужнее всего.

 

\- Он будет… он будет здесь? Сегодня?

 

Катарина кивнула.

 

\- Да, в ложе Агентства. Без пары. Один.

 

Алек открыл перед ними дверь - Рагнор вышел из офиса, не проронив больше ни слова, но Катарина на мгновение остановилась и подняла на него глаза.

 

\- И веришь ты или нет, он будет болеть за тебя.

 

Алек стиснул пальцами дверной косяк. Он не знал, становилась ли ситуация от этого лучше или хуже.

 

***

 

_Вечер третьей игры_

_(Финал Конференции – Ангелы ведут два-ноль)_

Благодаря белой атрибутике фанатских секторов арена походила на заснеженное поле. Волнующееся, гудящее в предвкушении море людей, которые сегодня пришли поддержать родную команду. Магнус стоял у перил ложи, глядя на беснующуюся толпу. Прошлым вечером одна Маргарита превратилась в две, затем в три, но до танцев с обнаженкой не дошло – к огромному неудовольствию Рагнора. Обычно неудовольствие друга Магнуса забавляло, но вчера даже его обещание лично проследить за организацией летней вечеринки не порадовало его так, как должно было. Хотя сегодня его настроение, возможно, улучшится. Председатель остался дома у Катарины, Магнус тоже собирался вернуться туда после игры. Он не был готов появиться дома. Только не после Алека.

 

К нему подошла Имоджен, оценивающим взглядом окидывая шумящих людей.

 

Магнус тронул пальцами ушной кафф и повернулся к ней.

 

\- Нам стоит что-то обсудить перед началом игры?

 

\- Вчера я встречалась с Лидией Бранвелл, - сказала Имоджен, - Она предоставила шестидесятидневный план своей работы и уже все узнала о сертификации лиги.

 

Магнус печально улыбнулся – в конечном результате этой встречи он не сомневался. Обе женщины были целеустремленными и решительными. А ему было необходимо отпустить Алека, хотя внезапное осознание, насколько скоро это случится, только что нанесло ему ощутимый удар.

 

Магнус с трудом проглотил вязкий ком в горле, чтобы задать вопрос.

 

\- Когда она приступает?

 

\- Кадровая служба сегодня отправила ей предложение, она уже его приняла. Так что я пригласила ее на игру.

 

\- Алек в курсе?

 

Имоджен вздернула бровь.

 

\- Я хотела задать тебе тот же вопрос.

 

Магнус покачал головой.

 

\- Я с ним не говорил.

 

Имоджен внимательно посмотрела на него, взгляд оценивающе окинул его лицо, будто она сопоставляла факты. В уголках губ затаилось недовольство.

 

\- Я думала, ты будешь рад окончанию контракта.

 

\- Так и есть, но уже по другим причинам.

 

Имоджен выдала свое удивление лишь дернувшейся бровью.

 

\- Нужно будет рассказать о Лидии Алеку – он может и не согласиться. Хотя она в любом случае именно того типа людей, что нужны Агентству.

 

\- Думаю, он согласится.

 

Имоджен поджала губы.

 

\- А как обстоят дела с Моргенштерном?

 

\- У меня есть идея, но вам о ней лучше не знать. Если все пойдет не так, к Агентству претензий не будет.

 

\- Ты уверен?

 

\- Вполне. – Макс и Саймон скорее всего окажутся в тюрьме, но они осознавали всю степень опасности. Магнус и сам до конца не понимал всего риска, Макс хотел, чтобы в случае неудачи тот мог достоверно все отрицать. – Изабель и команда Аликанте также подготовились к любой возможной атаке со стороны прессы.

 

Имоджен кивнула и устроилась на сидении в первом ряду. Магнус расстегнул пиджак и опустился в соседнее кресло. Время бизнеса подошло к концу, он был уверен, что игру они будут смотреть в полном молчании, как и в прошлый раз – но она внезапно снова заговорила.

 

\- Вчера я была на семейном вечере и виделась с одним нашим общим знакомым.

 

Магнус выгнул бровь в молчаливом вопросе.

 

\- С Уиллом Эрондейлом.

 

В сочетании со знакомым именем фамилия звучала непривычно. Имоджен никогда не давала повода думать, что они с Уиллом знакомы.

 

\- Я не знал, что вы родственники.

 

\- Потому что я не хотела, чтобы ты знал, - прямо ответила она. – Он мой кузен четвертого или пятого колена, где-то так… Как, думаешь, Тесса оказалась у нас? Без агента она могла вообще никогда не пробиться, но Уилл убедил меня, что ее ждет большое будущее, так что я доверила ее тебе. Но до прошлого вечера я не знала, что ты сыграл важную роль в их воссоединении.

 

Магнус был безмерно удивлен.

 

\- Вы в курсе их отношений.

 

\- Я одна из немногих членов семьи, кто знал все с самого начала. Сейчас уже знают все. Уилл не стал обращать внимания на пересуды и привел на вечеринку обоих – был довольно большой скандал. Ему понравилось.

 

Магнус хмыкнул.

 

\- Не сомневаюсь. Что интересно, так это почему вы решили рассказать мне эту историю именно сейчас?

 

Имоджен развернулась к Магнусу лицом.

 

\- У нас есть разногласия, Магнус. Ты слишком сильно привязываешься к некоторым клиентам, чтобы трезво мыслить, но тем не менее борешься за них, как за родных. Для меня в последние годы семья мало значила, все из-за предательства мужа и его преждевременной смерти. Жизнь меня потрепала и, возможно, я… слишком много перенесла из собственной истории на тебя и требовала сверх меры. Фирму я основала не ради денег и прекрасно знаю, что ты работаешь агентом по той же причине. Наша с тобой деятельность - своего рода интуитивная защита наших клиентов. И мы так мотивированы, потому что не хотим, чтобы с другими произошло то же, что когда-то произошло с нами.

 

В ее словах было столько правды. Магнус мог лишь кивнуть.

 

\- Что касается Алека… - Имоджен вздохнула. – Джем сказал, ты привлек Тессу к суевериям Алека, чтобы тот мог морально настроиться на успех, потому что именно так суеверия и работают. А Уилл поделился своим разговором с Джейсом…. Я говорила с ним сама перед матчем, и он подтвердил, что выбрал не Агентство, а _тебя_.

 

Джейс говорил то же самое Магнусу, но, сколько значило узнать, что тот говорил это и Имоджен. Он смущенно покрутил на пальце кольцо, но не отвел от нее глаз. Пока он не понимал, куда она клонит.

 

\- Я могла давно убрать от тебя Алека, потому что у нас возник конфликт интересов, - продолжила Имоджен. – Честно говоря, так и _стоило_ поступить, как только мне на почту пришли те фотографии. Но Джем, Уилл и Джейс убедили меня оставить все как есть – ты единственный следил, чтобы к его мнению прислушивались и не пользовались его доверчивостью. Я доверилась тебе, затем подвергла сомнению, когда настояла поехать с Даллас вместе. За это мне стоит извиниться. Мне жаль.

 

Магнус покачал головой.

 

\- Вовсе нет.

 

\- Тем не менее, тебе стоит принять мои извинения. Ты достоин полного доверия. Факты налицо – ты желаешь Алеку успеха, хотя оказывается, смена агентов уже неактуальна.

 

Магнусу пришлось отвести взгляд. Это было _необходимо_. Потому что Магнус не знал, сколько еще сможет общаться с Алеком, притворяясь, что его сердце не жаждет совсем иного.

 

Он сглотнул и снова обратился к Имоджен.

 

\- Если вы спрашиваете, существует ли еще конфликт интересов агента и клиента… заверяю Вас, что нет.

 

Имоджен мрачно кивнула.

 

\- Тогда пришло время передать Алека тому, кто станет заботиться о его благополучии также ревностно.

 

\- Несомненно.

 

Имоджен вздохнула и бросила невидящий взгляд на лед. Вероятно, задумалась о прошедших годах.

 

 - Ты в порядке, Магнус?

 

К такому вопросу, тем более из уст Имоджен, он был не готов. Но, возможно, у них было больше общего, чем казалось. Поэтому он ответил ей честно, как старался отвечать всегда.

 

\- Скоро буду.

 

 

***

 

Алек смотрел на пришедшее от Магнуса сообщение, стараясь не представлять, как тот сегодня выглядит. Они снова находились в одном здании, но получив от него пред-игровое сообщение, Алек уверился, что после игры Магнуса не увидит.

 

_Лидия Бранвелл сегодня встречалась с Имоджен. Она вступает в наши ряды и хотела бы стать твоим агентом. Имоджен просила передать, что решение за тобой._

Алек уже знал об этом – Лидия позвонила ему сразу же, как получила предложение от Имоджен. Сегодня это было первой благой вестью. Лидия была умной, хваткой и компетентной. Из нее получится превосходный агент, и Алек доверял ей. Трансфер убирал профессиональный барьер между ним и Магнусом, и за эту единственно позитивную новость он цеплялся, словно утопающий за соломинку.

 

Не зная, стоит ли вообще цепляться или нет.

 

С самого начала Магнус был настроен на личное общение - никаких стандартных сообщений или звонков – они обсуждали лично и гораздо менее важные темы. Алек снова вспомнил слова Катарины.

 

Руки подрагивали, пока он набирал ответ, _Твоя работа закончена?_

 

Магнус ответил почти сразу же. _Я проведу переговоры по твоему контракту, за это время ты можешь обговорить с Имоджен кандидатуру нового агента._

 

Алек качнулся вперед, почти роняя телефон. Магнус пока еще был рядом – пока. У Алека еще было время.

 

Телефон оповестил о новом входящем. _Лидия зайдет в раздевалку после игры, поздороваться с тренером Гэрроуэйем. Имоджен сказала, что они обсуждали этот момент с Изабель, лучше ввести ее в команду так, независимо от твоего решения._

_Я представлю ее всем_ , ответил Алек.

 

Он выключил телефон и закинул его в сумку. Невыносимо было даже думать о том, чтобы снова оказаться так близко к Магнусу – их разделяли лишь несколько этажей и целая пропасть чувств. Каждая их отстраненная переписка казалась сюрреалистичной, потому что Алек писал одно, но чувствовал совсем иное. Но он сам во всем виноват. Это он соединил их, _а затем_ разорвал связь.

 

_Не жди слишком долго_ , сказала ему Катарина. Он изо всех сил стиснул зубы, желая, чтобы Макс все-таки рассказал ему правду. Алек не контролировал ситуацию, а сейчас нужно было думать только об игре…

 

Как и его лучшему другу – тот опоздал на пять минут и, переодеваясь, хранил непривычное молчание.

 

\- Ты знал про Лидию, да? – спросил он Джейса.

 

Джейс оглядел раздевалку и перевел взгляд на Алека.

 

\- Ты рад?

 

Алек кивнул.

 

\- Да, идея отличная.

 

\- Полностью моя, приятель.

 

\- Серьезно?

 

\- Ага. Ты же знаешь, она хотела сменить работу. Мы с Клэри, наконец-то, ее уговорили – после вечера у Гэллант. Попытка не пытка. Но, походу, все срослось.

 

Теперь Алек понял, почему Джейс так разозлился, услышав о его разрыве с Магнусом. Он старался ради Алека точно так же, как Макс, Иззи и Саймон. Придумал и осуществил все без чьей-либо помощи, хотя – как утверждал Макс – мог этого и не делать.

 

\- Это, правда, здорово, Джейс. Спасибо, что снял камень с плеч.

 

\- Сказать по правде, - Джейс накинул верх от формы и повернулся к Алеку, - Такое ощущение, будто у тебя на плечах до сих пор качается трехсоткилограммовая штанга.

 

Он недалеко ушел от правды, но ни избавиться, ни хотя бы облегчить этот вес сейчас было невозможно. Хотя бы результат сегодняшней игры зависел от него.

 

Алек окинул взглядом раздевалку, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии людей из головного офиса.

 

\- Я сегодня пришел очень рано и видел Аларика с Элдертри. У них точно была официальная встреча, а может, даже просмотр. Они были рядом с тренировочным залом.

 

Сидящий рядом с Алеком Бэт перестал заматывать клюшку лентой и вскинул голову.

 

\- Они притащили на просмотр Виктора Элдертри из Пингвинов?

 

Алек пожал плечами, в голосе Бэта слышалась злость, и в ответ другие игроки начали поворачивать к ним головы.

 

Даже Рафаэль иронично хмыкнул, хотя обычно хранил бесстрастное молчание.

 

\- Думаешь, они узнали, что ты гей и теперь ищут замену?

 

Именно об этом он и беспокоился.

 

\- Это возможно.

 

\- Ни один из присутствующих никогда бы тебя не сдал, - проревел Эмиль.

 

Их разговор привлекал все больше внимания. Но на этот раз Алеку было плевать. Ему нечего было скрывать.

 

\- Я знаю, что ни один из вас меня бы не сдал, - Алек окинул взглядом товарищей по команде. Давая возможность присоединиться к разговору. – Но есть и другие способы все узнать.

 

Джейс врезал рукой в перчатке по шкафчику.

 

\- Моргенштерн.

 

На лице Алека заиграли желваки. Он кивнул.

 

Бош рванулся вперед.

 

\- Вы про того урода, что мотает срок за кражу твоих денег?

 

\- Про его сына. Он угрожает раскрыть меня, если я не вернусь в его фирму. Я думал, что все решено, но он… - лицо Алека исказилось гневом. – Долбанный психопат.

 

\- А головной офис решил поддержать тебя, пригласив нового вратаря? Не пойти бы им нахрен.

 

Алек встретился с Бошем взглядом.

 

\- Они не знают о шантаже.

 

\- Да срать я хотел, знают они или нет.

 

\- Элдертри? Пингвин? – выплюнул Калеб. – В жопу его. И Аларик пусть катится туда же вместе со своими долбанными сделками. Ты _наш_ вратарь.

 

Алек ощутил, как заражается их гневом и позволил медленно закипающей ярости постепенно завладеть им.

 

\- Так просто я не сдамся. У меня сегодня на кону рекорд лиги. Ни одной шайбе не проскочить.

 

\- Можешь об этом не переживать, - подал голос Хилдрет, - Ни один игрок Молний сегодня до тебя не доедет.

 

Руссо стукнул кулаком о кулак своего товарища по звену.

 

\- Ну, если только за бортик арены.

 

Бэт оторвал зубами ленту, грузными пальцами приглаживая ее конец к клюшке.

 

\- Помните фильм «Маменькин сыночек»? Где Адам Сэндлер играл футболиста и представлял на месте тали людей, которых ненавидит? И жестко валил его на землю? – Бэт ухмыльнулся. – Сегодня _все_ игроки Молний будут с лицами Аларика.

 

\- Только осторожнее, - предостерег его Мелиорн, - Никаких буллитов.

 

\- Оставь его, - ответил Алек. – Я не пропущу ни одной шайбы, и плевать, сколько буллитов придется принять.

 

Джейс ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Будет месиво.

 

\- Не слишком радуйся, Джейс, - парировал Алек.

 

Но его улыбка было столь же кровожадной, как и у всех остальных игроков.

 

***

 

Спустя секунду после начала игры на Молний обрушилась настоящая ангельская лавина, которая подчистую смела их нападение. Магнус никогда не видел Ангелов такими. Даже во время серии с Дьяволами, которые сами по себе играли агрессивно, и приходилось отвечать, Ангелы не вели себя настолько грубо. Молнии оказались не готовы к такому повороту, но фанатам было все равно – особенно, когда агрессия Ангелов отразилась на счете через несколько секунд после игры в большинстве.

 

Магнус не узнавал игроков на льду – никого из них, не только Алека.

 

Сегодня в их игре чувствовалась контролируемая ярость. Жесткость, злость. Они впечатывали соперников в борта, ломали клюшки, но действовали как единый механизм – туго натянутый, содрогающийся от гнева – и продолжали играть в том же духе даже после нескольких буллитов.

 

\- Эй.

 

Магнус обернулся, сталкиваясь лицом к лицу с хмурым Максом. Его голос тоже звучал мрачно, причин для этого могло быть много, и ни одну Магнус не хотел обсуждать. Он хлопнул по сидению рядом с собой.

 

\- Воспользовался пропуском Изабель, чтобы попасть в гущу событий?

 

\- Без шуток, Магнус, - ответил Макс. – Так дело не пойдет.

 

Магнус кивнул.

 

\- Хорошо.

 

Макс молча опустился на сидение рядом. Возможно, он знал, что произошло перед игрой и превратило Ангелов в настоящих демонов, но Магнусу было неинтересно.

 

Закончился первый период, затем последовал второй, а атака все не ослабевала, Ангелы все с той же яростью бросали шайбы по воротам Молний. Макс продолжал молчать. Но по сравнению с предыдущей игрой, которую они смотрели вместе в некомфортном молчании, на этот раз с каждой проходящей минутой Магнус расслаблялся все больше.

 

Может, потому, что они оба уже давно понимали друг друга без слов.

 

Макс поднял голову, глядя на табло со счетом. До конца второго периода оставалась пара минут, и Ангелы вели в счете ноль-пять. Макс поднялся.

 

\- Мне нужно вернуться вниз, пока игра не закончилась.

 

\- Спасибо, что составил мне компанию.

 

\- Имена, что ты прислал... – Макс скривился. – Они привели именно туда, куда ты и предполагал. Теперь у нас есть все, что нужно, на Моргенштерна.

 

\- Тогда завтра?

 

Макс кивнул.

 

\- Можно устроить.

 

Магнус потер пальцы друг о друга и откинулся назад.

 

\- Хорошо. Нам всем пора двигаться дальше.

 

***

 

До конца второго периода оставалось две минуты, но Алек не хотел, чтобы игра заканчивалась. Ему доставляло слишком большое удовольствие вымещать свой гнев на Молниях.

 

Он выехал из ворот, подхватывая шайбу - несмотря даже на то, что один из Молний уже несся к нему на всех парах. Алек удерживал шайбу, пока его форварды расчищали себе дорогу к воротам. Он всегда вел себя крайне осторожно, редко выходил из ворот, когда шайба была в игре, придерживался самых консервативных правил, вымеряя расстояние, на которое можно было удалиться. Сегодня все копившееся в нем за целую неделю напряжение вылилось в отчаянную, почти по-животному грубую защиту своей территории.

 

Молнии не были готовы к столь непривычному отпору, а их крайний нападающий тем более не ожидал, что Алек отпихнет его в сторону бортиков вместо того, чтобы поймать шайбу.

 

Тот выругался, но Алек уже пасовал шайбу Романофу, который, поймав ее, проложил себе путь через защиту Молний так, словно они оскорбили всех его предков до десятого колена. Романоф отдал пасс Мантасу, а тот, недолго мешкая, отправил шайбу точно в ворота – за сеткой Молний зажглась красная лампа, и Ангелы заработали свое шестое очко.

 

Освещающий ворота Молний красный свет уже становился привычным. Как и двигающая Алеком ярость. Но их ангельский гнев заражал и остальных участников настоящего ледового побоища.

 

С каждой заброшенной шайбой броски по его воротам становились все отчаянней - Молнии сатанели. Алек закрывал ворота всем телом, отбивал каждый удар. Он уже выбрал почти все свои ресурсы и держался только на адреналине, стараясь не обращать внимания на разрывающееся болью колено.

 

Нападающие Молний все еще пытались пробиться сквозь Ангелов, но каждый раз их отбрасывали назад. Ангельская защита теснила их все ближе и ближе к их собственным воротам. Почти у центровой линии один из нападающих Молний швырнул шайбу в сторону ворот соперника. Алек рванулся, скользя по льду, и прикрывая верхний левый угол, но Бэт влетел между ними прежде чем шайба смогла коснуться Алека. Она ударилась об него с такой силой, что запрокинулась голова. По толпе болельщиков пронесся обеспокоенный шум, и пусть Бэт стоял к нему спиной, Алек знал, что увидит в повторе на экране.

 

Рефери остановили игру – по лицу Бэта текла кровь, он повернулся в сторону спешащих к нему Кадира и его ассистентов. Алек отрывисто вдохнул, увидев, как тот сплевывает на лед два или три зуба. Служащие арены убрали кровь со льда, Бэт улыбнулся Джейсу во весь рот – тот сидел на скамейке и смеялся так, что на щеках у него появились ямочки. Бэт, проезжая к тоннелю, хлопал перчаткой по вытянутым рукам фанатов и затем скрылся в медотсеке.

 

\- Вот теперь мы играем в хоккей! – подал голос Джейс.

 

Алек не мог не расхохотаться.

 

Судьи пригласили команды готовиться к фейс-оффу, но до конца второго периода оставалось лишь несколько секунд. Сирена проревела почти сразу же, как шайба коснулась льда, Алек с остальными Ангелами направились в раздевалку, в их ушах еще отдавался шум бушующей арены.

 

Алек задрал маску, завидев сидящего на скамье Бэта - по его подбородку текла кровь.

 

\- Классный сейв.

 

Тот ответил ему широченной, безумной улыбкой.

 

В раздевалку влетел Гэрроуэй, и разговоры тут же прекратились. Взгляд у него был настороженный.

 

\- Вы массово съехали с катушек? Стоит это обсудить?

 

Алек оглядел товарищей – те смотрели на него в ответ, ожидая, что тот заговорит первым.

 

Он расчесал пальцами бороду.

 

\- С нами, эм… все в порядке?

 

\- Это, что, вопрос? – заревел Гэрроуэй.

 

Алек прочистил горло.

 

\- Нет, тренер.

 

\- Хорошо. Что бы ни раззадорило вас до такой невменяемости… Не вздумайте это растерять. До конца еще двадцать минут.

 

В третьем периоде в их жилах горел все тот же неукротимый яростный огонь. Каждый новый удар о бортики арены шоковой вибрацией отдавался по стенам. Каждый розыгрыш превращался в отчаянную борьбу за шайбу.

 

За девять минут до конца игры Эмиль влетел в форварда Молний, сбивая того с ног. Фанаты оглушающе завопили. К его игре было не подкопаться - хоть удар и получился сильным, судьи не стали останавливать игру. Форвард соперников поехал к скамейке, кривясь от боли.

 

Окинув взглядом лед, Алек понял, что этот момент стал для Молний решающим. Те перестали фокусироваться на стратегии и начали отвечать ударом на удар. Бросались за шайбой с тем же безумием. Судьи не переставали выкрикивать предупреждения, но всем было плевать.

 

Обе команды балансировали на грани общей потасовки. С каждой новой провокацией были готовы броситься друг на друга. Даже вечно призывающий к спокойствию Мелиорн в этот раз играл дико.

 

Алек рванул из сетки, чтобы вывести шайбу из зоны и передать ее Хилдрету. Обе команды на мгновение разъехались в стороны, чтобы в следующий момент яростно схлестнуться в середине. Пасс Алека достиг Хилдрета как раз, когда того вмяли в борт, и шайба заскользила по льду, будто старалась избежать отчаянной хватки других игроков. Когда она покинула кучу малу и подкатилась к ангельской скамейке, Гэрроуэй выпустил на лед первое звено.

 

До последней звеньевой смены оставалось от силы секунд десять, но Алек, холодея, ощутил, что Ангелы измотаны больше обычного. Силы покидали их быстрее, чем утекали на часах минуты последнего периода.

 

Он стиснул зубы и воззвал к товарищам.

 

\- Это наша арена. _Наша_.

 

Игроки на скамье стучали клюшками о борта. Сантьяго ускорился, лицо Джейса полнилось решимостью, Мелиорн полетел по льду, словно на крыльях, а Пэнгборн и Веласкес яростно расчищали им путь. Вратарь Молний занял наиболее сильную защитную позицию, не желая сдаваться под напором чужих форвардов, но в последний момент Джейс внезапно затормозил и отдал пасс Пэнгборну, который подвел шайбу под руку вратаря и точно в ворота.

 

Под ногами Алека дрожал лед, так вопила двадцатитысячная толпа. Он улыбнулся и взглянул на счет.

 

У Молний не было ни единого шанса выиграть этот матч, неважно, насколько сильно они старались. Секунды утекали безвозвратно, каждая связка ангельских защитников отбрасывала их назад, а сила росла пропорционально ослаблению Молний.

 

В последнюю минуту соперники сняли вратаря в надежде усилиться, и Алек приготовился защищаться. От нового рекорда лиги в постсезонье его отделяло лишь несколько секунд. Он уже зашел так далеко и был обязан удержать результат.

 

На лед выехал шестой игрок Молний, Алек сжал клюшку крепче, узнавая в нем лучшего форварда.

 

Он бросил взгляд на Бэта.

 

\- Все в порядке. Убедись, что мне не будут мешать.

 

Бэт кивнул и рванул к Пэнгборну, чтобы озвучить стратегию защиты. Шайба пока находилась на другом конце льда, Ангелы старались проложить себе путь к пустым воротам. С шестым игроком баланс качнулся в сторону Молний, и все четыре ангельских форварда внезапно оказались оттеснены к Алеку. Веласкес и Пэнгборн отталкивали двух нападающих Молний, не позволяя им вступить в игру, а Мелиорн боролся с центровым, пытаясь отобрать шайбу.

 

Но тому удалось отдать резкий пасс шестому нападающему, тот находился всего в нескольких шагах от Алека. На мгновение тот встретился с ним глазами, а затем швырнул шайбу в сторону ворот.

 

Алек рванул ей наперерез, падая на лед. Шайба ударила его в грудь, рикошетом попадая точно под клюшку Сантьяго. Алек вскочил на ноги, закрывая собой вторую половину ворот, но Сантьяго уже завладел шайбой, ведя ее сквозь толпящихся вокруг соперников, будто те были неопытными новичками, и в самую последнюю секунду игры забросил шайбу в пустующие ворота.

 

Вся их команда взметнулась на ноги с оповещающей конец игры сиреной, словно они уже прошли в финал, и впереди не было еще одного серийного матча.

 

Восемь всухую сыгранных матчей в плей-офф. Три победы в финале конференции.

 

Алека облепили со всех сторон – потные, уставшие хоккеисты сдавили его, радуясь словно дети.

 

И впервые за последние несколько дней на сердце стало легче.

 

 

***

 

Магнус отвернулся от буйного ликования и достал из кармана блеск для губ. С последнего броска Молний по воротам его сердце не переставало стучать словно сумасшедшее, он отрывисто дышал, и это невозможно было скрыть от находящихся с ним в ложе людей. Магнус закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться, но отрешиться от безумной, радостной атмосферы, охватившей людей вокруг, было невозможно.

 

\- Я хочу отвести Лидию в раздевалку, - сказала Имоджен.

 

Магнус открыл блеск, нанося на губы новый слой. Алек не мог и дальше так на него действовать. Им стоило увидеться перед переговорами по контракту.

 

Он покачал головой.

 

\- Прошу, позвольте мне.

 

Секунду Имоджен цепко вглядывалась в его лицо, затем коротко кивнула.

 

\- Хорошо. Увидимся завтра, в офисе.

 

Имоджен проследовала к двери, обменялась репликами с Лидией и покинула ложу. Магнус поднялся, огладил ладонями лацканы пиджака и шагнул вперед.

 

Лидия тепло улыбнулась ему, когда он присоединился к ней у фуршетного столика.

 

\- Я думала, Имоджен проводит меня в раздевалку, но она сказала, что ей нужно уйти и попросила подождать тебя. Что случилось?

 

\- Я отведу тебя вниз к Алеку, он представит тебя тренерскому составу. Он в курсе, что ты придешь.

 

Лидия чуть нахмурилась.

 

\- А что придешь _ты_?

 

Магнус пожал плечами, несмотря на то, что внутри все сжалось.

 

\- Рано или поздно мы должны будем встретиться.

 

\- Но так?

 

\- Лучше так, - процедил Магнус. В последнее время он часто это говорил. – Я не могу демонстрировать слабость на переговорах, поэтому лучше увидеться с ним сейчас, чем потом.

 

Лидия тронула его за плечо.

 

\- Хорошо. Тогда веди.

 

Магнус кивнул, распахивая перед ней дверь. Они миновали охрану и спустились на служебном лифте до нужного этажа.

 

Двери открылись так внезапно, что Магнус не успел подобраться – мелькнула мысль, поступает ли он сейчас правильно? В коридоре их встретила Клэри, ее взгляд метнулся от Лидии к нему.

 

\- Ты не сказал, что пойдешь вниз…

 

Магнус заставил себя выйти из лифта.

 

\- Я никому не говорил, булочка.

 

Клэри порывисто обняла его.

 

\- Для информации, все сейчас в раздевалке.

 

Магнус кивнул и расправил плечи.

 

Макс стоял у входа, подкидывая и ловя шайбу. Он кивнул Магнусу, но ничего не сказал Лидии, которую Магнус жестом пригласил сразу идти в раздевалку. Иззи встретилась с ним взглядом, подаваясь вперед, словно хотела что-то сказать - ее глаза предательски блестели.

 

У Магнуса кольнуло сердце.

 

\- Здравствуй, Изабель.

 

Она повисла на нем, сжимая в объятиях так сильно, что он едва смог вздохнуть.

 

\- Изабель… - просипел Магнус.

 

Она потрясла головой и ослабила хватку, но не выпустила его.

 

Магнус отстранился все равно, через силу, пытаясь успокоить дыхание, ощущая привязанность, чувствуя себя в безопасности рядом с ней. Изабель поцеловала его в щеку, скользнула руками по плечам и отошла. А затем бросилась прочь по коридору, отирая глаза. Так и не произнеся ни слова.

 

Магнус вопросительно посмотрел на Саймона.

 

\- Она не ожидала тебя сегодня здесь увидеть, - объяснил тот, - Думаю, Алек тоже.

 

Магнус повернулся к раздевалке. Он еще раз взвесил все за и против – стоит ли ему вообще заходить внутрь? Но там было больше людей и больше пространства. Магнус получал возможность оказаться в полном народу помещении, где ему придется держать эмоции под контролем. Так что он зашел внутрь.

 

Все намерение держать себя в руках улетучилось сразу же, как только он увидел Алека. Он пальцами зачесывал мокрые волосы назад, борода растрепалась, словно ее не стригли уже несколько дней, и на нем была синяя затертая кофта с закатанными рукавами – та самая, что Магнус прошлым вечером положил в коробку. Он не был готов увидеть Алека в ангельской кофте, но не этот факт метафорически ударил его в живот, оставив задыхаться от недостатка кислорода.

 

Алек улыбался. Его глаза сияли, он смеялся над шутками столь же широко улыбающихся товарищей по команде. В тот момент он казался полностью собранным. Цельным.

 

Словно ни по чему не скучал.

 

Магнуса прошило волной горя и тоски. Словно все воспоминания о разделенных на двоих поцелуях и прикосновениях отделились от него, оставив на коже белые шрамы.

 

Нет. Внутреннюю пустоту.

 

Он уже достаточно долго стоял в дверях, так что заставил себя двинуться вперед. Клэри шла рядом и на мгновение коснулась его руки, напоминая, что она рядом. По крайней мере, в помещении было много людей, и Алек пока не заметил его присутствия – и минутной задержки.

 

Джейс стоял рядом с Лидией – на противоположной от Алека стороне комнаты – Магнус выпрямился и пошел к ним, огибая игроков. Те расступались перед ним, словно никто не желал его касаться.

 

Джейс, не задумываясь, шагнул вперед и хлопнул Магнуса по плечу.

 

\- Спасибо, что привел Лидию. Хотя тебе здесь сейчас, наверное, не особо комфортно.

 

Магнус искал в его лице снисхождение, но нашел лишь искренность. Многие сегодня выказали ему поддержку, но от этого человека он совсем не ожидал ее получить. Джейс был его клиентом, но прежде всего лучшим другом Алека. Магнус не успел задуматься над ответом, как увидел подходящего к ним тренера Гэрроуэйя. Магнус одернул пиджак и надел на лицо маску профессиональной вежливости.

 

\- Добрый вечер, Магнус. Сюзанна прислала мне сообщение, что вы хотите меня с кем-то познакомить?

 

\- Мои поздравления с победой. – Магнус пожал ему руку. – Позвольте представить Лидию Бранвелл. Она новый спортивный агент ИЕ.

 

Лидия пожала Гэрроуэйю руку.

 

\- Мы встречались на нескольких мероприятиях. В последний раз на благотворительном вечере в декабре.

 

Гэрроуэй кивнул.

 

\- Я помню. Чем могу помочь, мисс Бранвелл?

 

\- Сейчас абсолютно ничем. Просто хотела, чтобы вы меня запомнили.

 

Гэрроуэй посмотрел на нее вопросительно.

 

\- Вы представляете кого-то из моих игроков?

 

\- Пока нет.

 

Взгляд Гэрроуэйя перешел с Лидии на Магнуса.

 

\- Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся, - он кивнул головой. – Магнус.

 

\- Хорошего вечера, тренер Гэрроуэй.

 

Один из игроков рядом с Алеком – Веласкес, вспомнил Магнус – встретился с ним взглядом и помрачнел, кладя руку Алеку на плечо, словно не хотел, чтобы тот оборачивался. Пэнгборн тоже уловил ситуацию и встал так, чтобы тот не смог увидеть Магнуса. Магнус почувствовал раздражение. Видимо, Ангелы знали, кто он такой – вернее, _кем он был_ Алеку, и, судя по их реакции, хотели защитить его.

 

Джейс уже вел Лидию к ним, и Алек с широкой улыбкой на лице крепко обнял ее. Магнус смотрел, как Пэнгборн и Веласкес также тепло приветствуют ее. Она склонила голову набок, отпуская шутку про беззубую улыбку Веласкеса. Даже вечно невозмутимый Сантьяго улыбнулся.

 

Магнус не мог заставить себя двигаться. Он не знал, как примут его остальные, как отнесутся к его присутствию. Лидия вписалась в мир Алека, словно была создана для него - как Магнус никогда не будет.

 

Но ее вины не было в том, что мир гораздо охотнее принимал ее, а не Магнуса. Судя по тому, что он уже успел узнать, она, скорее всего, признала бы, что путь наверх достался ей гораздо легче. Конечно, за прошедшие десятилетия мир изменился. К нему относились лучше, но ничто не меняло того факта, что будучи Агентом Алека, она смогла бы открыть для него множество дверей - гораздо легче, чем Магнус.

 

Различия не ограничивались лишь профессиональной составляющей. Он вспомнил замечание Макса о том, насколько они с Алеком были разными, когда Магнус пришел на игру Дьяволов в Версаче. Но тогда он еще не осознавал настоящего смысла этих слов.

 

Они с Алеком были не просто разными – они были _слишком_ разными. Их миры были несовместимы.

 

Магнус уже сказал об этом Клэри несколько дней назад, повторил за это время еще много раз, но лишь сейчас поверил в них окончательно – им с Алеком было гораздо лучше порознь.

 

\- Идем, - настойчиво произнесла Клэри, тяня его за рукав. – Пойдем домой.

 

Магнус бросил взгляд в дверной проем – на облокотившегося о стену напряжённого Макса, на Иззи с покрасневшими глазами, которую обнимал Саймон. Никто из них не заслуживал мучительного продолжения этой истории.

 

Магнус покачал головой, обращаясь к Клэри.

 

\- Нет. Нужно с этим покончить.

 

***

 

Алек улыбнулся Лидии и наклонился вперед, скрестив руки на груди.

 

\- Имоджен сказала, что я могу решить после подписания контракта, но ждать незачем. Буду рад, если ты станешь моим агентом.

 

Взгляд Лидии потеплел.

 

\- Отлично. Я тоже думаю, это хорошая идея. Но, Алек…

 

Сбоку зашевелился Джейс, перетягивая внимание на себя.

 

\- Ребята.

 

Алек повернул голову и увидел, как игроки расступаются перед направляющимся к ним Магнусом.

 

И дернулся от удивления. Сердце заколотилось как сумасшедшее, руки задрожали.

 

Он обхватил себя руками, пытаясь успокоиться, ощущая под пальцами изношенную ткань. Алек надел кофту сразу как вышел из душа, желая, чтобы хоть каким-то образом Магнус был с ним в гуще этого праздника.

 

От кофты пахло Магнусом, и запах усилился сейчас, когда тот оказался от него всего в двух шагах. Так близко, что Алек мог протянуть руку и попросить остаться, поговорить. Но он не стал. Не мог. Боялся того, что может увидеть.

 

Лидия не сводила с него глаз, заговаривая о перипетиях сертификации лиги. Алек на мгновение закрыл глаза, вдыхая и пытаясь угомонить собственное сердце.

 

\- Алек, - дернула его Лидия, пытаясь заставить сосредоточиться, и понизила голос. – Все в порядке.

 

Он взглянул на нее.

 

\- Я не могу на него смотреть.

 

Лидия нахмурилась.

 

\- Сейчас не время и не место, но нам стоит об этом поговорить – о нем и о _тебе_ , Лайтвуд.

 

От нее исходило неодобрение, и Алек до хруста стиснул зубы. Но прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, на него словно приливная волна обрушился голос Магнуса.

 

\- Поздравляю с новым рекордом, Алек. Очередной бесспорный аргумент на переговорах.

 

В груди разгорался шар, сотканный из горя, чувства вины, самоненависти, заворачиваясь языками пламени. Алек развернулся к нему.

 

И встретился с ним взглядом.

 

\- Меньше всего на свете меня сейчас заботит мой контракт.

 

Реакции не было. Золотисто-зеленые глаза Магнуса хранили невозмутимость, будто он смотрел на незнакомца.

 

Алек готов был поклясться, что в этот момент его сердце остановилось.

 

Сколько дней он отрицал свое влечение к нему, свою привязанность, сколько недель боролся за него, за возможность быть рядом. Сколько надежд вложил в месяцы, годы, которые их ждали…

 

Все это исчезло.

 

Он пробормотал короткое извинение Лидии и вылетел из раздевалки прочь.

 

***

 

Магнус настороженно смотрел, как Иззи расхаживает по его кабинету, рассказывая о планах по каминг-ауту Алека. Все это Магнус уже слышал прежде. Все это уже было для него неважно, потому что через несколько дней он перестанет быть агентом ее брата.

 

По крайне мере ему удавалось держать лицо и не дергаться каждый раз, как она произносила имя Алека. С прошлого вечера Магнус никак не мог выкинуть из головы картинку, как тот уходит прочь – снова.

 

Он откинулся в кресле и сцепил пальцы в замок.

 

\- Как долго нам обоим еще нужно прикидываться, что ты пришла сюда по работе?

 

Вопрос Изабель совсем не покоробил. Она продолжила изучать книги в стенном шкафу и старалась не встречаться с ним взглядом, отвечая.

 

\- Макс рассказал про ваши планы. Все, что происходит с Себастьяном, и мое дело тоже.

 

\- Ты здесь не из-за Моргенштерна.

 

Иззи провела пальцем по корешку одной из книг и достала ее с полки. Ее выбор Магнуса не порадовал.

 

Она развернула книгу Тарасова обложкой к себе и, наконец, взглянула на Магнуса.

 

\- Ты в курсе, что это книга Алека? Он получил ее в подарок в двенадцать лет от родителей, но именно я заставила их ее купить.

 

Магнус сглотнул.

 

\- Именно этот экземпляр?

 

Иззи кивнула.

 

\- Я не знал. Прошу. Забери ее с собой.

 

\- Он хотел, чтобы она была у тебя. – Иззи поставила книгу обратно на полку и заняла стул напротив Магнуса. - У Алека дома рядом с входной дверью висит доска, где мелом написан какой-то счет. Несколько недель назад я спросила, что это, но он ушел от ответа, так что я поняла – это что-то очень для него важное. Потом он рассказал о вашем обмене подарками. И я заметила… твое имя указано над колонкой хозяев поля, Магнус. Не уверена, что он вообще сделал это сознательно…

 

Магнус подался вперед с прямой спиной, пытаясь стряхнуть с плеч невидимый глазу дискомфорт. После разговора с Алеком о ключах он делал так слишком часто.

 

\- Сейчас это уже неважно. Он хочет, чтобы я был его агентом – и я буду, пока не пройдут переговоры.

 

Иззи помрачнела.

 

\- Магнус, _михо_ , ты дал ему ключи от своей квартиры и не забрал их. Я видела вас в раздевалке после игры – ты смотришь на него так же, как Саймон смотрит на меня – и Алек ничуть не лучше. Послушай, Магнус, я понимаю. У каждого из вас сейчас есть веские причины не быть вместе. Но с другой стороны вы оба просто _pendejos_ _* (*идиоты)_. Перевод нужен?

 

\- Я понимаю смысл. Но мое слово ничего не значит, Изабель. Алек свой выбор сделал.

 

\- Идиотский выбор, который я отказываюсь принимать и тебе стоит поступить так же.

 

\- Суть в том, Изабель… Неважно, по какой причине Алек принял такое решение – чтобы защитить меня или из собственных личных интересов – он принял его без меня.

 

\- Он совершил _ошибку_. Может, стоит начать все заново? Стереть написанное на доске и открыть новый счет?

 

Но Магнус не мог избавиться от боли. Известный браслет сейчас лежал в ящике его стола, а не был надет на руку Алека. Он не мог стереть из памяти слова, которые Алек так бессердечно в него швырнул.

 

Магнус покачал головой. Он упрямо стоял на своем и понимал это. Но с другой стороны за плечами было уже достаточно отношений, чтобы с первого раза уловить момент, когда следует расставаться, потому что больше ничего не выгорит.

 

\- Новое начало предполагает отсутствие старых шрамов. Этого не будет.

 

Иззи заправила за ухо прядь волос и наклонилась вперед.

 

\- Он хочет с тобой поговорить.

 

\- Тогда он может позвонить мне.

 

\- Ты не возьмешь трубку, - надавила Иззи. – Сегодня пред-игровой день. Разве он не будет у тебя?

 

Магнус побарабанил ногтями по столу, пытаясь скрыть дрожь. Он пока еще не возвращался домой и до сих пор не мог примириться с мыслью, что присутствие Алека оставило там какие-то изменения.

 

\- Даже если так, меня там не будет.

 

\- Он заслуживает еще одного шанса.

 

Магнус держался. Он поднялся и, пока шел до стеллажа с книгами, ответил ей.

 

\- Я хорошо отношусь к тебе, Изабель, но прошу уважать мое решение. Сейчас я думаю только о том, как бы побыстрее вырвать Алека из лап Моргенштерна, возобновить его контракт и передать Лидии. – Книгу Тарасова Магнус сохранил скорее в порыве, о котором сейчас сожалел. Книга не помогла ему узнать Алека лучше, а сейчас тем более не поможет. Магнус вытащил ее со своего места и протянул Иззи. – Она не моя.

 

Иззи смерила его мрачным взглядом.

 

\- Так отдай ему сам. Я не стану передавать Алеку твое наказание.

 

Она вскочила на ноги и вылетела за дверь.

 

Магнус еще секунду держал книгу в руках, пока не захлопнулась дверь, ее слова, отражаясь эхом, звенели в ушах.

 

А затем он вернул книгу на полку.

 

***

 

Алек прикрыл глаза и откинулся на стоящем на балконе лежаке, полуденное летнее солнце ласкало его тело, а слова _Колесничего_ слух. Он уже потерял счет, сколько раз вновь и вновь возвращался к любимым отрывкам книги, пока переслушивал ее заново. Каждый раз он глубоко прочувствовал слова Мари Рено и в голове возникали новые идеи для хоккейной маски. Он сказал Клэри, что пока не представляет полного дизайна, но это не было правдой до конца. И не смотря на разрушенные отношения с Магнусом, его решение в отношении рисунка на маске не изменилось.

 

Запись оборвалась, и Алек уставился на экран, вздыхая, увидев на нем высветившееся имя Иззи. С тех пор, как Магнус приезжал к нему в Питтсбург, ни один разговор с ней еще не прошел легко, но Алек все равно не мог не взять трубку.

 

\- Привет, сестренка.

 

\- Я только что виделась с Магнусом.

 

Алек стукнулся головой о спинку лежака.

 

\- И?

 

\- Прости меня, - ее голос звучал… неуверенно. Алек мог по пальцам пересчитать разы, когда слышал ее такой, в остальное время ее уверенность была непоколебима. – Я решила, что если увижусь с ним, и мы поговорим с глазу на глаз…

 

Алек тяжело сглотнул.

 

\- Он не хочет со мной говорить.

 

\- Ты все еще собираешься к нему домой?

 

Это даже не стоило обсуждать.

 

\- Я не могу.

 

\- _Ми эрмано_. Иди. Ты ничего не узнаешь, пока не поговоришь с ним сам. Магнус… нельзя оставлять все, как есть. Я просила вас не видеться, но... – ее голос оборвался. – Я не имела в виду до такой степени.

 

Отчаяние, сквозившее в голосе сестры, заставило Алека мучительно вздрогнуть. Он был щитом, закрывавшим семью от напастей и отбивающим удары врагов. Макс был мечом, сарказмом и уверенностью в себе прорубавшим им дорогу сквозь ряды врагов. Но Иззи… Иззи была кузницей их силы, сдерживала ее своим властным огнем. И когда они выходили из схватки с ранами, она гасила их боль, заставляла забыть о понесенных потерях, вселяла в них отвагу и делала еще сильнее прежнего.

 

И поскольку она казалась столь несгибаемой и твердой снаружи, Алек забывал, что бушующий огонь мог лишить кислорода и оставить человека задыхаться, до самого его конца.

 

Он требовал от нее слишком много, ничего не даря взамен.

 

\- Из, - Алек тихо чертыхнулся и сел, с силой проводя рукой по лицу. – То, что произошло между мной и Магнусом – не твоя вина. И не ты должна все исправлять.

 

Иззи вздохнула.

 

\- Но я хочу. Ради тебя.

 

\- Знаю. И тоже тебя люблю. Но у тебя хватает своих забот - работа, которая отнимает кучу времени, чудик-муж, который с радостью затащил бы тебя на какой-нибудь марафон Звездных Войн, но вместо этого с радостью торчит в примерочной Мэйсиса, потому что тебя любит. – Иззи засмеялась, и Алек почувствовал, что по губам невольно расползается улыбка. – У тебя замечательная жизнь, Из, и я горжусь тобой. Самое лучшее, что ты можешь для меня сделать – это жить счастливо.

 

Иззи всхлипнула.

 

\- Если бы ты сейчас был рядом, я бы стукнула тебя, что заставил меня плакать.

 

Алек улыбнулся.

 

\- Знаю.

 

Она замолчала, и Алек ждал, пока та не заговорит первой. Он избегал темы, ради которой она позвонила, но Иззи не повесила бы трубку, не сказав того, что собиралась.

 

\- Просто… напиши ему и скажи, что хочешь поговорить, Алек. Если не поговоришь, никогда ничего не поймешь.

 

\- По-моему, лучше не понимать.

 

\- Молчание вовсе _не лучший_ выход, - настояла Иззи. – А хуже, чем сейчас, быть уже не может.

 

Алек подтянул колени к груди.

 

\- Может.

 

\- Тебе нужно понять, точно ли все кончено.

 

Алек видел Магнуса вчера, все было кончено.

 

\- Не могу, Из. Но спасибо, что попыталась.

 

\- Я тебя люблю, Алек.

 

\- Я знаю. Тоже тебя люблю.

 

Алек повесил трубку и снова откинулся на лежаке, аудиокнига продолжила свое повествование.

 

Мысли его витали вокруг сказанных Иззи слов, в ушах внезапно зазвучало имя «Алек», выдергивая его в реальность. Алек из _Колесничего_ знал о своем влечении к мужчинам, но предпочитал держать это в тайне, пока секрет вовсе не мирным образом не стал достоянием общественности. Но он встретил это мужественно.

 

Еще там был Лори – главный герой романа. Смертельно раненый солдат, пытающийся найти свое место и былую жизнь в неспокойное смутное время. Метафора не совсем подходила к его собственной жизни, но схожесть все-таки была. Его ранил Рай. Родители. Собственная неспособность открыться миру. Его жизнь, также как и жизнь Лори, полнилась неопределённостью.

 

Алек открыл меню и пролистал закладки, возвращаясь к одному из любимых мест – цитате Роджера, возлюбленного Лори. В эмоциональные минуты он возвращался к этим словам снова и снова:

 

_«Не стоит так расстраиваться из-за собственных чувств… Ни один человек не может постоянно ощущать себя цельным. Конечно, мы бы этого хотели. Мы могли бы спланировать всю свою жизнь совершенно определенным образом. Но, знаешь, в том, чтобы закрутить все гайки и бить в набат, нет будущего. Можно делать так какое-то время, а затем что-то обязательно произойдет.»_

 

Алек нажал на паузу и вернулся к началу цитаты, прослушивая ее снова и снова. С каждым разом боль в груди становилась невыносимее. С каждым разом безысходность накатывала все сильнее.

 

Когда он закрывался, люди оставались по ту сторону стены. Именно эту ошибку он допустил с Магнусом. Вместо того, чтобы показать ему свой страх, позволить помочь и пройти все вместе, он инстинктивно оттолкнул его от себя.

 

Если Алек хотел вернуть их с Магнусом будущее, то должен был пустить его за стену.

 

Он взялся за телефон и отправил ему сообщение.

 

***

 

Магнус приноровился к шагам Макса, они оба лавировали сквозь спешащую по Манхэттэну на обед толпу. Но их прогулочный спокойный шаг резко контрастировал как с неизвестностью, к которой они сейчас двигались, так и с желанием Магнуса _двигаться дальше_. Хотя идти плечом к плечу с Максом было спокойно. Так что Магнус перестал обращать внимание на двигающуюся им наперерез толпу, отрешился от сопутствующего ей оживленного гула и позволил полуденному солнцу окутать себя теплом, а спокойной уверенности Макса подбодрить себя.

 

Она нужна была ему как никогда – для встречи с Себастьяном Моргенштерном.

 

О делах Макса он знал лишь наполовину – того меньше о том, как через доверенных лиц, надежные источники и собственную изобретательность Максу, Иззи и Саймону удалось собрать нужную информацию. Им предстояли переговоры такой сложности, с которой он не сталкивался ни разу, но Магнус доверял друзьям и тайно собранной ими информации.

 

Телефон завибрировал в кармане, Магнус споткнулся, завидев на экране имя Алека. Макс поддержал его, не давая упасть, и Магнус открыл сообщение.

 

_Мы можем поговорить? Могу прийти к тебе, если не возражаешь._

 

Магнус заблокировал экран и убрал телефон обратно, не ответив.

 

\- Уверен, что хочешь сделать все сам? – спросил он Макса. Снова.

 

Макс прикусил губу, задумавшись. За последние несколько недель его волосы отросли, волнами падая на лоб. В этот момент он как никогда выглядел на свои девятнадцать лет.

 

\- Ага. Так будет проще. Не хочу заставлять тебя проходить через все это снова.

 

\- Хорошо.

 

\- Алек все еще не в курсе, - добавил Макс, будто самому себе. Он взглянул на Магнуса. – Если только ты ему не сказал.

 

 Магнус поправил солнечные очки, рассматривая обочину и избегая испытующего взгляда.

 

\- Тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться.

 

\- Мы вообще собираемся обсудить эту тему? То, что Алек тебя бросил?

 

\- Я не хочу, а ты?

 

Макс резко остановился, а затем вытянул Магнуса из волнующегося моря спешащих людей.

 

\- Да, вообще-то хочу.

 

Как только Макс отпустил его, Магнус поправил рукава пиджака и с трудом сдержался, чтобы нервно не затеребить кольца. Тот подбоченился, оглядывая толпу, и Магнус расправил плечи, морально готовясь к отповеди покруче «будь осторожен», которой Макс наградил его несколько недель назад.

 

Макс взъерошил пальцами волосы и повернулся к нему.

 

\- Помнишь вечер нашего знакомства?

 

Магнус не ожидал, что разговор начнется так.

 

\- Помню.

 

\- Я сказал, что использую сарказм, отвлекая внимание от ноги. Потом нес какую-то хрень про то, что вынюхаю все твои слабости, а ты ответил, что у тебя проблемы с папочкой. И ты сказал это так между делом, никто из нас даже не подумал, что это всерьез. – Макс прислонился спиной к стене какого-то здания, скрещивая руки на груди. – Но тогда я тоже был не совсем честен. Я не только пытаюсь отвлечь внимание от ноги, в моей жизни есть еще несколько вещей, с которыми я пытаюсь примириться. И ты так уверен в себе, не смотря на все, что случилось с тобой в прошлом… Я горжусь, что ты мой друг, но… ты и Алек, я надеялся…

 

Макс еле слышно выругался, обрывая то, что собирался сказать. Но Магнус знал.

 

Меньше недели назад он тоже надеялся, что у них есть будущее.

 

И не только с Алеком. Он обожал _всех_ Лайтвудов – их обезоруживающую честность и упрямое благородство. Ему нужно было отпустить Алека, но он не мог даже думать о том, чтобы перестать общаться с Максом и Иззи.

 

Он стоял перед Максом, его сердце трепыхалось в груди, потому что тот не мог смотреть ему в глаза. И в этот момент он осознал, что никогда даже не рассматривал возможность, что _они сами_ захотят продолжать их дружбу.

 

Магнус сглотнул, изо всех сил пытаясь удержаться от слез.

 

\- А сейчас?

 

Макс с шумом выдохнул и снова посмотрел на него.

 

\- Даже если между вами все кончено, я не будут отказываться от квартиры в твоем доме. Я хочу там жить из-за мастерской, а еще потому, что могу завалиться к тебе и пропустить по стаканчику. И хочу дальше общаться с тобой, потому что уважаю твои мысли… - губы Макса дернулись в улыбке. – И потому что я еще не слишком сильно тебя достал. Надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать.

 

Магнус ощутимо расслабился и улыбнулся. Он не мог. Видеть Алека будет сложно, но отказываться из-за этого от друзей было глупо.

 

\- Конечно, нет, Макс. 

 

\- Отлично, - тот оттолкнулся от стены, тут же возвращая себе былую уверенность, и хлопнул Магнуса по спине.

 

\- А теперь пошли, размажем этого мудака.

 

Последние два квартала, ведущие к высотке, где располагалась фирма Моргенштерн&Моргенштерн, Магнус старательно избегал думать о чем-либо кроме сегодняшней встречи.

 

К ресепшену компании он подошел уже вооруженный привычной холодной вежливостью.

 

\- Магнус Бейн к Себастьяну Моргенштерну.

 

Молодой человек продолжил печатать, даже не подняв на них глаз.

 

\- Он ожидает вас?

 

\- Позвоните и скажите, что я здесь с Максом Лайтвудом. Не сомневаюсь, что он захочет принять нас. Немедленно.

 

Тот нехотя взялся за телефон и, не успев произнести их имена, уже махал другому сотруднику, провести визитеров на верхний этаж.

 

Себастьян встретил их у лифта с распростертыми руками и спесивой улыбкой на лице.

 

\- Магнус Бейн и Максвелл Лайтвуд. Повезло, что я только что отменил встречу и у меня есть на вас время. Уверен, вы оцените это по достоинству.

 

Магнус проглотил насмешку, но затаил ответную реплику – придерживая ее до нужного и столь близкого момента.

 

\- У тебя есть предложение для нас обоих. Мы пришли обсудить.

 

\- Рад, что вы, наконец, одумались, - ухмыльнулся Себастьян. – Заходите.

 

Они с Максом заняли места на противоположной стороне от стола, а сам Себастьян устроился в огромном черном кожаном кресле.

 

\- Похоже, ты отлично справляешься, несмотря на ограничения, Максвелл.

 

Вся кровь бросилась Магнусу в лицо, но Макс лишь вопросительно наклонил голову.

 

\- Про что это ты?

 

\- Твой брат атлет с мировым именем, а ты калека.

 

Магнус впился ногтями в подлокотники. Он несколько раз спрашивал Макса, как он хочет, чтобы все шло, но каждый раз тот отвечал, что будет контролировать все сам. Магнус стиснул зубы и промолчал.

 

Макс подался вперед и стукнул кулаком по протезу.

 

\- Тут такая штука с этой ногой. Люди думают, что вместе с ней я потерял и мозги. Виню низкий бюджет нашей системы образования в том, что они до сих пор не раскошелились на достойный курс биологии, хотя бьюсь об заклад ты ходил в частную школу. Поэтому не знаю, какое оправдание у тебя.

 

Лицо Себастьяна почернело.

 

\- Довольно враждебное заявление для того, кто хочет начать с нами совместный бизнес.

 

\- А мы хотим?

 

\- Нет?

 

Макс потряс головой.

 

\- Я хочу поговорить о тебе – раз уже ты решил, что мир крутится вокруг твоей персоны.

 

Себастьян выгнул бровь.

 

\- Вот это уже совсем грубо звучит. Твой брат придерживается совсем другого мнения, как и Джейс Вэйланд. Или они не говорили, что уже связывались со мной и согласились доверить денежные поступления от их следующих контрактов Моргенштерн&Моргенштерн?

 

Хотя Магнус и держал эмоции под контролем, но все равно не смог скрыть своего шока. Он лихорадочно искал в его лице хотя бы крупицу лжи. Себастьян не мог говорить правду, но, тем не менее, усмехнулся, заметив реакцию Магнуса. Тот бросил взгляд на Макса, заметил ярость в его напрягшихся плечах и непримиримо вздернутый подбородок.

 

Причины Алека не имели значения, он снова принял решение, не посоветовавшись с ним – или хотя бы с Максом.

 

\- Они что-нибудь подписывали?

 

Холодный взгляд Себастьяна перетек на него.

 

\- Кажется, вы _сами_ должны об этом знать.

 

Макс стиснул челюсти так сильно, что Магнус услышал, как заскрипели зубы.

 

\- То есть добавляем еще и нелегальный сговор к списку твоих преступлений?

 

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

 

\- Тогда я перечислю. Шантаж, вымогательство, нелегальный доступ к чужим личным данным, - голос Макса рос с каждым произнесенным словом. Затем он остановился. Глубоко вздохнул. – Знаешь, что? Ты ведь и сам в курсе. Так что давай лучше поговорим о пристрастности нашей судебной системы.

 

Себастьян откинулся на кресле и положил ногу на ногу.

 

\- Похоже, разговор будет любопытным. Прошу.

 

Макс повторил его позу.

 

\- Преследование - уже само по себе статья, но если жертвой еще и стал мужчина? Статистика положительных решений просто потрясает. Компьютерный взлом в принципе сложно доказать, если нанять правильных людей – что ты и сделал. Кстати, ставлю тебе лайк. Шантаж и вымогательство довольно успешно раскрываются, но штрафы за них ничтожные. К тому же за это счастье тебе светит какая-нибудь супер-комфортабельная тюрьма вроде той, где сидит твой отец или Ходж Старквейзер, а будем говорить начистоту, я хочу, чтобы ты реально страдал.

 

\- Да неужели? – с полным хладнокровием ответил Себастьян.

 

Но Магнус прошел через достаточное количество сложных переговоров, чтобы узнать признаки пошатнувшейся уверенности оппонента – от судорожно сжатых челюстей у Себастьяна заострились скулы. Он чуть сдвинулся на своем кресле. Макс его задел.

 

Магнус разжал пальцы на подлокотнике. У Макса и правда все было под контролем.

 

\- Не знаю…. – Макс махнул рукой. – Может, будет достаточно заставить тебя страдать также, как ты своих жертв? Ну, знаешь, тех, о которых я прочитал в архиве по делам несовершеннолетних, Себ – то есть Джонатан Кристофер.

 

С лица Себастьяна отхлынула вся кровь, он начал подниматься в кресле.

 

\- Как ты… убирайтесь вон…

 

\- Я еще даже не начал, - прорычал Макс.

 

\- Советую снова занять свое место, Джонатан, - добавил Магнус.

 

Лицо Себастьяна искривилось, но он, послушавшись, тяжело сел обратно.

 

\- Прошу, продолжай, Макс. Я тоже нахожу этот разговор крайне любопытным, - Магнус отвел взгляд от Себастьяна, делая вид, что изучает свои ногти. На этот раз они были покрыты ярко-красным лаком, оттеняющим его черный в тонкую серую полоску костюм. Сегодня его одежда, маникюр и макияж были как для защиты, _так и_ для развлечения.

 

\- И шокирующим… я сказал шокирующим? Потому что на самом деле я так не думаю – и в шоке я не был… - Макс поднял вверх три пальца. – Твоя реальная проблема состоит из трех пунктов. Первый. Мои родители в курсе вашего мошенничества с недвижимостью и что вы с твоим отцом солгали о деньгах Алека. Так что не ждите от них никакой помощи. 

 

\- Второй. Ты себя выдал, когда отдал родителям информацию о биологическом отце Магнуса. Понадобилась всего пара звонков, чтобы узнать, как ты достал эти файлы. Оказывается, ты нанял отличную ищейку, которая может найти даже то, что скрывается особенно тщательно. Он сделал то же самое и _для нас_. Кажется, это называется «нетворкинг», но я ненавижу все эти бизнес клише. Так что будем называть все своими именами – тебе полный п*здец.

 

\- Третий – и самый важный, так что, надеюсь, ты удостоишь его особенно пристальным вниманием, - Макс подался вперед, понижая голос. – Ты, наверное, думал, что в безопасности, раз используешь ненастоящее имя, но отследить все твои офшоры и купленную недвижимость оказалось просто элементарно, как только мы узнали реальное имя. К несчастью для тебя, Ходж Старквейзер подтвердил, что твой отец не в курсе этих счетов. У меня вообще создалось впечатление, что Валентин не умеет цивилизованно разрешать конфликты, но это уже твоя проблема, а не моя. Так что я собрал всю информацию в одну папку, и она уйдет к твоему отцу и его адвокату сразу же, как ты решишь выполнить какую-нибудь из своих угроз. А _все_ результаты нашего плодотворного поиска в дебрях твоих криминальных свершений уже рассованы в зашифрованном виде по куче серверов по всему миру и только и ждут, отправиться в прессу и к властям – и отправятся, если ты немедленно не уберешься из нашей жизни. Если будешь бежать со всех ног, может, и избежишь уголовного дела и грязного скандала. А, может, и нет. Это не от меня зависит. – Макс откинулся назад. – Хотя, что я вообще могу знать? Какой-то калека.

 

На лбу Себастьяна выступили капли пота, губы сжались в тонкую линию, а пальцы добела вцепились в край стола.

 

Макс взглянул на Магнуса, когда Себастьян так ничего и не ответил, и прошептал.

 

\- По-моему, я его добил.

 

Магнус пожал плечами. Но не смог удержаться от ухмылки. Себастьян был напуган, и Магнусу доставляло удовольствие видеть его таким.

 

Макс вытащил из кармана телефон и посмотрел на время.

 

\- Мы вроде уже опаздываем на ланч. Магнус, что скажешь?

 

\- Прямо за углом есть отличное местечко с эфиопской кухней.

 

Магнус поднялся вместе с Максом, следуя за ним к двери.

 

Кожаное кресло скрипнуло, колесики проехались по полу. Волоски на шее Магнуса встали дыбом.

 

\- Откуда мне знать, что вы уже все не обнародовали?

 

Магнус замер, не донеся руку до двери.

 

Он встретился лицом к лицу со своим прошлым. Его сердце зияло из раны в грудной клетке, растерзанное жестокой правдой, что им с Алеком не быть вместе. Он продирался сквозь глубоко-запрятанные вопросы собственных ценности и достоинства, боролся за то, что было для него важно. И выигрывал схватку, которая изматывала посильнее, чем любые нападки Себастьяна.

 

Магнус больше не боялся этого человека.

 

Он взглянул на Себастьяна.

 

\- Ниоткуда. Но мы с Алеком больше не вместе, и он уже открылся команде, так что твои угрозы теряют вес. Да и как можно сравнивать пару-тройку дней шумихи в прессе с твоим пожизненным заключением. – Магнус улыбнулся и возвратил Себастьяну его же слова. - Мне кажется, выбор очевиден.

 

Себастьян оперся ладонями о стол, будто искал опоры.

 

Магнус вздернул подбородок.

 

\- Приму твое молчание за согласие.

 

Магнус открыл дверь для Макса и не стал оборачиваться.

 

Как только за ними закрылись двери лифта, и они остались одни, тот заключил самого храброго Лайтвуда в объятия.

 

\- Господи, вот же дерьмо. И какое унылое.

 

Магнус фыркнул и сжал Макса крепче.

 

\- Ты был бесподобен, Макс.

 

Двери лифта открылись на нижнем этаже, и они вышли в лобби, легко чеканя шаг – совсем не так как заходили.

 

\- Ходж Старквейзер…? – начал Магнус. Он и понятия не имел, что Макс смог связаться с бывшим агентом Алека. – Когда ты успел с ним поговорить?

 

\- Я не говорил.

 

Магнус придержал ему дверь, Макс вышел на улицу. Тот сделал глубокий вдох, будто собирался с силами.

 

Магнус сжал его плечо и потянул в сторону, где им никто не мог помешать.

 

\- Кто же тогда?

 

\- Мой отец. Он позвонил Ходжу и переговорил с ним, когда увидел улики против Валентина.

 

Магнус шокировано опустил руку вниз.

 

Макс трясущимися пальцами откинул волнистые пряди со лба.

 

\- Поверь, я был также удивлен, когда он мне позвонил. Хотя это не отменяет других его поступков.

 

\- Но, возможно, это шаг в верном направлении, - допустил Магнус.

 

Макс невесело рассмеялся.

 

\- Сомневаюсь, но посмотрим.

 

Магнус покрутил большим пальцем одно из колец, задумавшись. Он мог бы утешать Макса и дальше, но любая тема, касающаяся родителей Лайтвудов, была для него не слишком приятной. Он тоже сомневался, что они могут измениться.

 

\- Что же, - произнес Магнус, меняя тему. – Когда передашь информацию властям?

 

Макс выдохнул и чуть расслабился.

 

\- Все уже сделано. Иззи использовала связи, и через анонимные источники понемногу слила всю инфу Джулсу и его партнеру Эмме. Они уже несколько недель составляют иск, но мы к нему официально не имеем никакого отношения. Джулс сказал, что ордер уже готов, и они арестуют его, как только Иззи сообщит, что мы ушли. – Губы Макса тронула еле заметная улыбка. – На самом деле надо сказать спасибо Саймону и его друганам- задротам из Ворлд оф Варкрафт, что они провели всю инфу так, что к нам не подкопаешься.

 

Это была не просто командная работа, внезапно осознал Магнус. Пусть он и гордился своей способность решать неразрешимое, но ему все равно не удалось сделать то, что совершили Макс, Иззи и Саймон. Они подвергли себя огромному риску ради него и Алека – пусть даже _Магнуса и Алека_ больше не существовало.

 

Магнус снова обнял Макса.

 

\- Спасибо.

 

Макс хлопнул его по спине и хмыкнул.

 

\- Не за что. В следующий раз как буду у тебя в гостях, сделай мне какой-нибудь свой знаменитый коктейль и будем считать, что мы квиты.

 

\- Договорились, - Магнус отступил назад, - Уверен, что вас не смогут отследить?

 

Макс снова, как и прежде, сияюще улыбнулся.

 

\- Ага, Джулс сказал, что, если не станете лезть на рожон, они вряд ли будут предъявлять тебе или Алеку встречный иск – так что копы в нашу сторону даже не посмотрят. У полиции столько доказательств их преступлений, что их закроют надолго, а, _может,_ и навсегда.

 

\- Себастьяну не пойдет оранжевый цвет.

 

Макс рассмеялся, подставляя лицо полуденному солнцу – затем закрыл глаза и вздохнул полной грудью.

 

Теперь, когда Себастьян больше не угрожал им, Магнус чувствовал себя спокойнее, но все еще не полностью. Против воли он задумался, как грандиозно они праздновали бы это событие еще неделю назад. Сейчас все уже было по-другому, и Магнуса это устраивало. Больше всего ему хотелось упасть на кровать и проспать четыре сотни лет.

 

Магнус взглянул на Макса.

 

\- Расскажешь обо всем Алеку?

 

Макс покачал головой, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

 

\- Сам расскажешь. Я видел, что он прислал тебе сообщение, когда мы сюда ехали. И ты знаешь, что он придет, если согласишься, так что поговори с ним.

 

Магнус вздохнул. Видимо, празднования все-таки не будет.

 

\- Не думаю, что ему понравится то, что придется сказать.

 

\- Неважно. Он должен это услышать.

 

Магнус нахмурился и вытащил телефон.

 

***

 

Алек стукнул затылком по стене коридора в ожидании Магнуса.

 

Он зашел в здание, воспользовавшись своими ключами, поздоровался с Дэнни, словно то, что он пришел сюда, было абсолютно нормальным. Но не зашел в квартиру. Не стал.

 

Получив от Магнуса ответ, он не мог найти себе места. Внутри зудело беспокойство, затекшая спина ныла – он слишком долго просидел на полу. Он ерошил и ерошил волосы руками, пытаясь найти – _черт побери_ – что угодно, чем занять руки, и не прикасаться к онемевшему или опустевшему месту на запястье.

 

Послышался звук подъехавшего лифта, в горле моментально пересохло. Алек отер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы, но даже не попытался подняться – не доверял собственным ногам. К тому же какая-то его часть нашептывала, что он _именно там, где и должен быть_ – у ног Магнуса, молит о прощении.

 

Руки Магнуса были заняты кипой конвертов, красные ногти резко контрастировали с белизной бумаги. На нем был тот же костюм, что и в тот вечер, когда они вышли в финал конференции – в последний вечер, когда Алек видел его улыбку. Пока Магнус подходил, Алек мысленно подсчитывал ушедшие дни. Один с тех пор, как они виделись в раздевалке. Шесть, как он отдал Магнусу браслет. Двенадцать, как он проснулся в его постели. Двадцать с тех пор, как Алек его поцеловал.

 

Магнус равнодушно взглянул на него, заходя в лофт и оставляя дверь открытой.

 

Алек поднялся на ноги и последовал за ним, закрывая за собой дверь и отсекая их от остального мира.

 

Он открыл рот, заставляя себя говорить, но Магнус с глухим шлепком бросил почту на стол, и все мысли вылетели у Алека из головы.

 

\- Себастьян Моргенштерн тебя больше не побеспокоит, - в голосе Магнуса чувствовался сдерживаемый гнев, и по коже Алека продрало дрожью.

 

Он дернулся в сторону кухни.

 

\- Что?

 

\- Об этом, скорее всего, скажут в вечерних новостях, но тебе больше нечего бояться. Макс посвятит тебя в детали.

 

\- Когда это произошло?

 

\- Где-то час назад, - Магнус вцепился пальцами в край столешницы так сильно, что те побелели. И проговорил сквозь сжатые зубы. – Надеюсь, вы не подписывались ни под какими денежными переводами, поскольку, пока мы говорим, Себастьян уже скорее всего направляется за решетку.

 

_Черт_. Магнус узнал об их фальшивой договоренности от Себастьяна, и подумал…

 

У Алека внутри все похолодело.

 

Магнус подумал, что тот принял чужую сторону.

 

\- Конечно же, я ничего не подписывал! – запротестовал Алек, повышая голос. – Ты знаешь, что я никогда бы ему не поддался. Ты меня _знаешь_.

 

Магнус поднял подбородок вверх, наконец, встречаясь с Алеком взглядом.

 

\- Правда?

 

Они стояли друг напротив друга – глаза в глаза, лицом к лицу, а между ними рокотал гнев, переплетающийся с горечью, которая жгла легкие Алека каждый раз, когда тот пытался вздохнуть. Встретившись впервые, они оба по-напускному петушились, бросаясь друг на друга, пытаясь отыскать уязвимые места. Но сейчас… они знали все самые потаенные слабости и проступки друг друга. Они знали, как ударить побольней, и Магнус пустил ему кровь первым.

 

Алек справился с инстинктивным порывом ответить и глубоко вздохнул.

 

\- Я сказал, что не поддамся ему и сдержал слово. Мы с Джейсом лишь пообещали, что подпишемся с ним, чтобы выиграть время Максу и Иззи.

 

Магнус нахмурился. Покачал головой, перебирая почту вместо того, чтобы смотреть на Алека.

 

\- Ты сказал, что я больше могу не переживать о твоих родителях, так что полагаю ты тоже. Лидия уже почти завершила сертификацию – ей еще предстоит обучение, но один из наших опытнейших агентов предложил стать ее наставником. Имоджен временно прикрепила к ней несколько начинающих, перспективных клиентов, но готов поспорить, через месяц она будет готова забрать тебя, если согласишься. А раз Себастьян на пути за решетку, то больше беспокоиться не о чем.

 

Магнус хотел говорить с ним лишь о бизнесе. Но Алек пришел сюда не за этим.

 

\- Есть одна вещь, которая все-таки не дает мне покоя.

 

Магнус прикрыл глаза, комкая в пальцах бумагу. Алек еле расслышал его слова, когда тот заговорил снова.

 

\- Мы могли сделать все вместе, Алек.

 

Он не мог быть уверен в этом на прошлой неделе, заходя в офис Магнуса. А сейчас было уже поздно.

 

\- Я знаю. Магнус, я…

 

\- Не нужно. – Тот поднял руку, останавливая Алека. – Теперь это уже неважно.

 

Магнус моргнул, будто старался убрать с лица пробивающие маску эмоции – секунда и его лицо снова стало бесстрастным. Плечи напряглись и опустились - он вернулся к почте, и каждый звук разрываемого конверта все туже натягивал нервы Алека.

 

\- Со мной снова связывался ваш менеджмент. Каждый сыгранный всухую матч увеличивает сумму, которую ты можешь запросить, как и количество предложений других команд, которые хотят тебя переманить. Они торопятся с подписанием, поэтому мы встречаемся с ними в понедельник.

 

Ладно. Если он мог поддержать разговор с Магнусом только обсуждением контракта, то так тому и быть. Алек стиснул зубы.

 

\- Перед третьим матчем я видел на арене Виктора Элдертри. Он вряд ли покинул бы Пингвинов ради места второго вратаря.

 

Магнус cнова взглянул на него.

 

\- Боишься, что они ищут замену из-за твоей ориентации?

 

Алек кивнул.

 

Магнус отмахнулся от этой мысли.

 

\- Я готов к тому, что они знают. И не позволю использовать это, как аргумент.

 

\- Спасибо.

 

Магнус выбросил скомканный бумажный шар в мусорную корзину. Ногтем он поддел клейкую ленту на коробке, раскрывая ее.

 

\- Я твой агент, Алек. Это моя работа.

 

Алек сглотнул.

 

\- Пока Лидия тебя не заменит.

 

\- Мы хорошо вместе работали, но больше это продолжаться не может. – Лицо Магнуса помрачнело еще больше, он уставился на содержимое коробки. Алек не знал, связано ли это было с содержимым коробки или с ним самим. Магнус закрыл ее и отодвинул от себя. – Через несколько дней ты от меня избавишься.

 

Себастьян, его родители, их рабочие отношения. Алек еще не совершил официальный каминг-аут, но все Ангелы уже знали, что он гей.

 

Все, против чего они боролись, осталось в прошлом. Больше не было никаких причин не быть вместе.

 

Но, тем не менее, они были.

 

Алек не мог оставить все, как есть. В груди тянуло, он сжал и разжал пальцы на левой руке. Ему нужны были прикосновения Магнуса, чтобы дышать. Магнус был нужен - в постели и в жизни. Нужно было услышать, как с его губ срывается _Александр_.

 

Алек шагнул вперед, ближе к Магнусу. Он уже делал это прежде – шел наперекор собственным запретам, чтобы появиться перед дверью Магнуса, потому что хотел, чтобы тот узнал о его чувствах и намерениях. И мог сделать это снова.

 

\- Что, если я хочу, чтобы отношения между нами изменились?

 

Магнус не отшатнулся. Обрамленные дымчатыми тенями глаза сузились, он облизнул не накрашенные губы.

 

\- Один раз я уже согласился, а ты… - Магнус оперся ладонями о стол и взглянул на Алека. – Ты хотел, чтобы я осознал собственные достоинства, и понял, что за себя стоит бороться. Ну, вот он я, борюсь за самого себя. То, что было между нами, Алек…? – Магнус резко вздохнул. Сердце Алека ускорило ритм. – Я бросился в эти отношения, несмотря на риск, хотя следовало задуматься о последствиях – хотя я _думал_ о них. Мы с тобой очень разные люди. И наша обоюдная ненависть в самом начале была неслучайна, возможно, мы осознали бы все раньше, если бы стали встречаться при обычных обстоятельствах. Или не стали бы встречаться вообще.

 

\- Магнус…

 

Тот нахмурился, браслеты зазвенели, когда он поднял руку, останавливая его.

 

\- Прошу, дай мне договорить. Я очень много работаю, и так же я работал, чтобы заслужить все то, что имею сейчас. Ты почти полгода в разъездах по всей стране и понятия не имеешь, продадут тебя в следующем сезоне другой команде или вообще спишут. Когда-нибудь… - взгляд Магнуса потеплел. - Когда-нибудь ты встретишь человека, который впишется в эту жизнь. Который не будет сочинять или выдумывать – или сражаться – чтобы заслужить место рядом с тобой. Я не подхожу тебе. Слишком много на это указывает.

 

Алек покачал головой. Все было неправильно. _Магнус_ был неправ.

 

\- Нет. Иззи сказал, что ты зол на меня, потому что я порвал с тобой вместо того, чтобы вместе бороться против родителей и Себастьяна. Я понял. Я облажался – и мне так жаль, Магнус.

 

\- Я сказал ей лишь часть правды. И она справедливо заметила, что такой подход неразумен, что это такое направленное на тебя моральное наказание. – Магнус вздохнул и подошел к Алеку. – Я верю, что ты хотел уберечь меня. Но это всего лишь крупица, которая не может заполнить пропасть между нами. Ты принял решение, сейчас говоришь, что это была ошибка. Была или нет – мы все ошибаемся, мы же люди. Но я не считаю, что это была ошибка. На прошлой неделе у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать – ты сделал одолжение нам обоим. Мы слишком разные, чтобы в будущем у нас получилось что-то стоящее.

 

\- Магнус, пожалуйста…

 

\- Александр…

 

Он думал, что снова хочет услышать свое полное имя из уст Магнуса. Но оно прозвучало слишком горько. Это было прощание.

 

\- …больше я не соглашусь.

 

Неоспоримость его слов, прозвучавшая в них сила, окатили Алека холодной волной. Он закусил губу, оперся бедром о столешницу, словно пытался удержаться на ногах, и вцепился пальцами в бороду. В голове отголосками звучали слова Катарины - _Когда он примет решение, то скажет тебе об этом_ …

 

\- Ладно, - Алек откашлялся. Непролитые слезы обжигали глаза. – Не думаю, что будет… я не могу… эту ночь я проведу у Макса.

 

Магнус вздернул подбородок.

 

\- Думаю, так будет лучше. Я напишу тебе, когда утвердят время переговоров.

 

Алек засунул левую руку в карман и быстро пошел к выходу, пока колени его еще слушались.

 

Он замер, не донеся руку до двери, тяжело дыша.

 

У него не хватало сил обернуться, но уйти без какого-то примирения он не мог.

 

\- Спокойной ночи, Магнус.

 

Когда он закрывал за собой дверь, ему ответила тишина.

 

***

 

_Ночь не будет спокойной, пока я снова не проведу ее с тобой._

_До скорого._

 

Магнус положил голову на столешницу и сцепил пальцы в замок на шее.

 

Он не мог тут оставаться.

 

Магнусу казалось невыносимым увидеть еще хоть одно доказательство того, что Алек оставался здесь всего лишь несколько дней назад, он не находил в себе сил совладать с возможными следами его пребывания. Так что Магнус взялся за телефон, вызвав срочную клининговую службу. Его квартире не помешает генеральная уборка, она сотрет не выветрившийся запах, отпечатки пальцев, все оставшиеся упоминания Алека Лайтвуда, еще присутствующие в его доме.

 

Он снова методично уничтожал след Алека в своей жизни, но в отличие от Питтсбурга, на этот раз он хотел этого. Нуждался.

 

Магнус закрыл за собой дверь в лофт, бросая взгляд на соседнюю дверь.

 

Но браслет в ящике его стола… он пока не мог от него избавиться. Как не мог и дотронуться до него, и объяснить, почему продолжает за него держаться.

 

Магнус слишком хорошо умел лгать самому себе.

 

Он заставил себя отвернуться от квартиры Макса. Еще раз пропитаться реальностью, что между ним и Алеком все кончено, и не просто потому, что так решил Алек, а потому, что так решил и сам Магнус.

 

Он вызвал лифт, стараясь не обращать внимания на дрожащие руки.

 

Ему было слишком страшно даже думать, что бы произошло, попроси он Алека остаться.

 

***

 

_Вечер четвертой игры_

_(Финал Конференции – Ангелы ведут 3:0)_

 

Алек стиснул в руке телефон, пытаясь сосредоточиться на словах тренера.

 

\- …навяжите им свой ритм, и эта серия у вас в кармане, -  пророкотал Гэрроуэй. – Веласкес, сегодня ты выводишь нас на лед.

 

Бэт беззубо ухмыльнулся, и раздевалка тут же наполнилась стуком клюшек об пол и радостным кличем Эмиля.

 

\- Алек? Ты собираешься расстаться с телефоном и пойти с нами на лед?

 

Алек взглянул на Джейса. Он не знал, что ответить.

 

Он до последней секунды не выключал телефон, надеясь, что, возможно, Магнус видел письмо, которое он просунул под дверь, покидая квартиру Макса.

 

Но телефон молчал, и это молчание оглушало сильнее, чем стук клюшек и рев фанатских секторов.

 

Впервые Магнус не отправил ему вообще никакого сообщения перед игрой.

 

Алек выключил телефон и запретил себе чувствовать.

 ***

\- Ждешь звонка? – спросила Лидия, вставая рядом.

 

Магнус бросил взгляд на темный экран и убрал телефон в карман.

 

\- Я всегда на связи. Ты к этому привыкнешь.

 

Лидия кивнула.

 

\- Послушай, вчера вечером в раздевалке…

 

Он не мог об этом говорить.

 

\- Думаешь, Джейс обидится, если я больше не буду приходить на игры?

 

Лидия скрестила руки на груди, изучающе на него глядя.

 

\- Спроси лучше сам, но, думаю, нет.

 

Магнус кивнул.

 

Тогда это будет его последняя игра.

 

Где-то в недрах арены Иззи и Макс вытанцовывали странные па, имитирующие движения их брата. Саймон распевал себе под нос классические рокерские композиции, а Клэри, скорее всего, заняла свое любимое место на ресурфейсере, с улыбкой наблюдая за сумасшествием друзей. Они все собрались там ради Алека, и будут собираться еще много раз.

 

У Алека были люди, которые любили и поддерживали его. Его жизнь была цельной. С ним все будет в порядке.

 

И, постепенно, с Магнусом тоже.

 

***

 

Молнии боролись за выживание в плей-офф. На их чаше весов, неуклонно движущейся вверх, лежали четыре игры, которые необходимо было выиграть, чтобы двигаться вперед. А у Ангелов была всего одна – стоящая перед ними на пути в финал, но даже такая статистика не приносила Алеку радости.

 

Он врезался коньками в лед, готовясь встретить шайбу, стукнул перчаткой по груди, внутри которой зияла лишь пустота. Перейти на автопилот было легко. Он почти двадцать лет играл в хоккей, если сейчас он позволит пустоте завладеть им, мышечная память и многочисленные отработанные до автоматизма тренировки помогут играть на уровне. Он мог положиться на своих товарищей, передать им бразды правления.

 

Алек просканировал взглядом лед, по его шее заскользили капли пота. Ему уже было не десять лет, когда он дергался от врезающейся в защиту шайбы. Ему уже было не двадцать, когда сердце больно сжималось от того, что бывший парень, теперь соперник фигурально размазывал его по льду.

 

Ему было двадцать девять, он стал взрослым мужчиной, одним из лучших вратарей, и единственный, кому он должен был хоть что-то доказывать – это самому себе.

 

Закрываться от эмоций, поддаваться гневу не принесли бы ему никакой пользы.

 

Ему стоило довериться себе.

 

Открыться перед собственной гордостью _и_ болью.

 

Шайба коснулась льда, фанаты взревели - Алек истекал горем, пропитавшись им от макушки до кончиков пальцев, и каждое нервное окончание было настолько перенапряжено, что отдавалось физически ощутимой агонией. Но он не позволил боли полностью поглотить себя. Он глотнул сухого, студеного воздуха и выровнялся в воротах.

 

Алек выкрикивал подсказки, инструктируя от ворот, вначале голос надламливался, но с каждым разом, с каждым новым вдохом креп. Его вела шайба, и вел страх. Каждый ее удар резонировал по всему телу, словно удар тока, но он не сгибался, впитывая эту боль и позволяя ей разойтись по телу.

 

Он больше не мог полагаться на товарищей по команде, суеверия, родных или Магнуса и быть цельным. Он отказывался замыкаться в себе.

 

Алек больше не закрывался от чувств, отталкивая от себя лишь трехдюймовый черный диск.

 

Он принял то, что потерял родителей и потерял Магнуса.

 

Он отвечал на саркастические комментарии Джейса, внимал приказам Гэрроуэйя. Он чуть дальше выехал из сетки, не смотря на страх, и провел сейв - и товарищи отблагодарили его, стуча клюшками о его блокеры.

 

Каждая пройденная минута приближала его к цели, о которой он мечтал годами. Шестьдесят минут игры, двадцать лет пути, Алек упивался неотвратимостью момента.

 

Он выпрямился во весь рост, когда Хилдрет забил четвертую шайбу в пустые ворота Молний лишь за несколько секунд до конца третьего периода.

 

Алек улыбнулся. Под названием команды соперников на табло высвечивался ноль, словно отражая все годы его кропотливого труда.

 

Звук сирены проник в него до костей, Алек сорвался с места, присоединяясь к команде в центре льда.

 

Он пожертвовал и потерял, но выиграл гораздо больше.

 

И эта победа…

 

Она была лишь началом.

 

***

 

Магнус поднялся на ноги, в уголках глаз собрались слезы, когда звук финальной сирены потонул в оглушительном реве двадцатитысячной толпы.

 

У Алека получилось. Он сыграл еще один матч всухую, а Нью-Йоркские Ангелы Смерти прошли в финальную серию.

 

Имоджен наклонилась к нему, повышая голос, чтобы он услышал ее сквозь творившийся вокруг хаос.

 

\- Я организовала для всей команды вечеринку по случаю победы, сегодня вечером в офисе ИЕ. Сюзанна отказалась сообщать кому-либо, пока они точно не выиграют.

 

На льду Ангелы и Молнии выстроились друг напротив друга, поздравляя с успешным окончанием серии. Выкатили кубок, но Ангелы держались от него на расстоянии – еще одна традиция, которой следовали множество поколений игроков.

 

Имоджен покачала головой и фыркнула.

 

\- Суеверия.

 

Магнус так старался сохранить все ритуалы Алека неизменными, а в результате оказалось, что ни один не был важен. Алек не ночевал у него… но Ангелы все равно выиграли.

 

Сколько часов, может и дней жизнь Алека регулировалась ими. Годами он скрывал себя. А сейчас разбил оковы. И стал лишь успешнее.

 

Дело было вовсе не в квартире Магнуса. И не в нем самом.

 

В муке, которую он вчера видел на лице Алека, тот возродился совсем другим.

 

К началу финальной серии Магнус превратится в полузабытое неудобство на пути в зал славы.

 

Лишь на секунду он позволил себе представить, каким бы мог стать момент триумфа Ангелов в кладовке с ресурфейсером. С неподдельной радостью броситься в объятия Алека. Поцеловать его на глазах у всех, стойко принять перевернувшуюся в тот же миг жизнь. Из-за любимого человека испытать на себе осуждение других. Возможно, он выстоял бы. Возможно, нет. Теперь уже не узнать.

 

Магнус глубоко вздохнул, отпуская видение.

 

\- Проведу это время с пользой и попытаюсь перетянуть к нам еще игроков, - наконец, ответил он.

 

\- Другого я не ожидала.

 

Магнус расправил плечи и задумался над планом.

 

***

 

Алек пристально смотрел на раскидывающийся за панорамными окнами офиса ИЕ пейзаж и сделал глоток пива. Где-то позади команда буйно праздновала победу, грохочущая из колонок музыка заполняла помещение, которое то и дело прорезали красные, золотые и синие всполохи света, и делали его больше похожим на клуб, чем офис. Но Алек не мог забыть, где находится.

 

Ровно неделю назад он вышел из этого здания в другую жизнь – без Магнуса. Они оба сделали свой выбор, и пусть между ними все было кончено, когда впереди только-только забрезжило будущее, возможно, Магнус все же был прав – возможно, их расставание не было ошибкой.

 

Алек должен был научиться полагаться на других, при этом настаивая на своем.

 

Стоящий рядом с ним Саймон стукнул по оконному стеклу.

 

\- Тебе трудно здесь находиться?

 

Праздновать вместе с командой было здорово. Магнус находился в том же помещении, но Алек не смотрел на него… и старался с этим примириться. Как и во время матча, он решил двигаться вперед, постараться понять, как жить с этой болью дальше, а не прятать ее глубоко внутри.

 

Алек выдохнул.

 

\- Я в порядке.

 

\- Можем свалить в любой момент.

 

Алек взглянул на него.

 

\- Нет, правда, Сай. Все в порядке.

 

Тот недоверчиво выгнул бровь.

 

\- Ну, может не совсем в порядке, - сдался Алек, - Но в порядке.

 

\- Ладно.

 

Алек невесело улыбнулся и сделал еще глоток пива.

 

\- Знаешь, я тут вспомнил. Когда мы с Магнусом только познакомились, ты сказал, что понимаешь, почему мы друг друга возненавидели. Что мы слишком разные.

 

Саймон кивнул.

 

\- Диаметральные противоположности, я тоже помню.

 

\- Думаю, ты прав. Раз в долгосрочной перспективе ничего не получилось.

 

\- В долгосрочной перспективе?

 

Алек пожал плечами.

 

\- Такое ощущение, что за последние два месяца я прожил целую жизнь.

 

Саймон развернулся к нему, поправляя очки.

 

\- Знаешь… по поводу диаметральных противоположностей. Обычно это ужас, но статистика не стопроцентная, Алек. Так бывает не всегда.

 

Алек сощурился.

 

\- Не понимаю.

 

\- Ну, все просто. В комиксах все завязано на крайностях. Это такие современные сказочки с не особо тонкой подоплекой. Иногда там бывают супер-драмы, когда два диаметрально противоположных персонажа сходятся в смертельной битве, но… - Саймон поерзал на месте и сложил руки на груди. – Это, конечно, не комикс, но возьми хотя бы Принцессу Лею и Хана Соло. В смысле, двух более противоположных людей трудно найти, да?

 

Алек хмыкнул.

 

\- Наверное.

 

\- Самые интересные истории про таких, как они. Когда они понимают, что их… недостатки и какие-то изъяны складываются в паззл, это лишь делает обоих сильнее. Они подходят друг другу, как никто другой. И они борются и держатся друг за друга.

 

Алек взглянул на Саймона.

 

\- Разве они не расстались в последнем фильме?

 

\- Ну, да. Но их разделили обстоятельства, не то, чтобы они перестали друг друга любить.

 

Алек тяжело сглотнул. Он любил Магнуса, был _влюблен_ в него. Но Магнус… казалось, тот с такой легкостью его отпустил.

 

\- Мы с Магнусом другое дело. То есть, не думаю… - Алек вздохнул, - Я решил оттолкнуть его, а потом он решил от меня уйти.

 

Саймон взглянул куда-то за его плечо.

 

\- Ты, эм… уверен в этом?

 

Алек фыркнул.

 

\- Ну, да.

 

\- Странно. Потому что он как раз идет сюда.

 

Алек вздернулся в тот самый момент, когда Магнус пересек помещение, подходя к ним вместе с Клэри. Пальцы сжали бутылку крепче.

 

Магнус кивнул Саймону.

 

\- Сергей. Рад тебя видеть.

 

Саймон улыбнулся.

 

\- Взаимно, Магнус.

 

Спокойный взгляд перетек на Алека без колебания.

 

\- Алек, наша встреча назначена на час дня в понедельник, на арене. Я составил список нужных нам в контракте параметров, которых я буду придерживаться на переговорах. Клэри отведет тебя в мой офис, если есть время их посмотреть.

 

Алек вгляделся в его лицо. Он не мог понять, прочитал ли Магнус оставленное ему письмо. И значило ли оно теперь хоть что-то? В отличие от всей его предыдущей жизни, на этот раз он не стал держать все в себе, давая свободу словам и эмоциям.

 

\- Хорошо.

 

Больше не произнеся ни слова, Магнус развернулся и скрылся в толпе.

 

Клэри тронула его за руку.

 

\- Идем, Алек. Отведу тебя вниз.

 

Клэри захватила в баре две бутылки воды, передавая одну Алеку, и проводила его вниз, в кабинет.

 

Она открыла дверь и прошла сразу к столу, плюхаясь на место Магнуса и начиная рыться в бумагах. Алек остановился в дверях, открывая бутылку воды и отпивая половину залпом, чтобы отрезвить мысли. Он был в его офисе всего один раз, на прошлой неделе, и не ожидал сегодня посетить это место еще раз.

 

\- Через минуту я все подготовлю, - произнесла Клэри, не глядя на него.

 

Ее голос привел Алека в движение, и он шагнул внутрь, осматриваясь. Сейчас он стоял на том самом месте, что и на прошлой неделе и невозможно было избавиться от вновь и вновь повторяющихся воспоминаний – от проявившейся на лице Магнуса боли. Алек глотнул еще воды и двинулся вперед.

 

Он прошел мимо антикварного буфета с бокалами и хрустальным графином к книжной полке, читая названия на корешках, пока не наткнулся на один красный и не замер, как вкопанный.

 

_Путь на Олимп_ Тарасова.

 

Алек сжал бутылку в руке, пластик жалобно заскрипел под его пальцами. Возможно, этой книги не было в коробке возвращенных Магнусом подарков, потому что ее не было у него дома, когда тот все запаковывал. Это было единственным разумным объяснением.

 

Алек заставил себя отвести взгляд и продолжил мерить комнату шагами.

 

\- Так, все готово.

 

Алек кинул пустую бутылку в мусорную корзину – с дрожью вспоминая, как зазвенел металл о металл, когда Магнус выбросил туда браслет.

 

Сейчас речь шла о его контракте. И ни о чем больше. Он должен был отпустить.

 

Он собрался и подошел к Клэри, облокачиваясь на стол, чтобы прочитать документы.

 

Алек отбросил в сторону все мысли, листая бумаги и сосредотачиваясь на условиях контракта.

 

\- Все хорошо. Единственное - я хочу быть уверен, что у него есть план на случай, если всплывет тема о возможной операции на моем колене.

 

\- Думаю, он это предусмотрел, но в любом случае лучше оставлю записку.

 

Клэри открыла первый ящик в поисках ручки, и Алек заметил, как там блеснуло что-то серебряное.

 

Он задержал дыхание, останавливая ее.

 

\- Он его не выбросил.

 

Клэри захлопнула ящик.

 

\- Прости. Я не знала, что он здесь.

 

Сердце участило ритм.

 

\- Магнус ночевал у себя вчера?

 

\- Алек…

 

\- Я знаю, что ты на его стороне, - перебил ее Алек. Он встретился с ней взглядом. – Прошу, Клэри, это важно.

 

Она покачала головой.

 

\- Он провел ночь у Катарины, а потом сразу поехал на игру.

 

Алек медленно поднялся.

 

Магнус даже не знал, что Алек оставил ему письмо.

 

У Алека все еще были ключи от его дома, и тот не забрал их.

 

Но книга Тарасова на полке и браслет в ящике стола…

 

В его ушах зазвучал голос Катарины - _Магнус редко что выражает словами_.

 

Возможно, Алек был не единственным, кто пока не мог отпустить.


	18. Chapter 18

Лежа на кровати, Алек смотрел на вытянутую перед собой руку – большой палец обхватывало серебристое кольцо, с которого на ладонь свисали ключи. Три штуки от трех разных мест – его квартиры, арены и лофта Магнуса. У себя дома он сам не хотел находиться, а идти в два других места было нельзя.

 

Ключи были совершенно бесполезны, как и весь грядущий день.

 

Гэрроуэй обещал настоящую взбучку, если сегодня вместо отдыха Алек заявится на лед. Приказу тренера подчинился даже Джейс, хотя сообщения, которые он хаотично отправлял ему всю ночь – то ли от бессонницы, то ли под воздействием выпивки – касались лишь хоккея. Скриншоты статистики по предстоящему финалу западной конференции – Нэшвилл Предаторс против Даллас Старз. Записи матчей для совместного анализа. Ссылки на статьи, гарантирующие несомненную победу Ангелов над любым соперником.

 

Алек отлично знал, что это вымысел – по крайней мере, для него.

 

Он в очередной раз взъерошил волосы на голове, пальцами цепляя спутавшиеся в узелки пряди – Алек всеми силами пытался заставить себя не прикасаться к ноющей руке и опустевшему запястью. Одеяло и простыни сбились в ногах, потому что он тщетно крутился на кровати в попытке _уснуть_. До финальных игр оставалось меньше недели, но, казалось, ему не вытерпеть и лишний час без щитков и коньков, не говоря уже о целом дне.

 

Алек не знал, чем себя занять. И бездействие ело его поедом.

 

Прошлым вечером Магнус мог пойти домой, а мог остаться у Катарины. Алек никаким образом не мог узнать, где тот провел сегодняшнюю ночь – потому что вместо своего дома Макс, Саймон и Иззи завалились к нему.

 

Алек бросил ключи на прикроватный столик и потянулся за телефоном. Пока он ждал реакции Магнуса на свое письмо в надежде все-таки получить ответ, у него было время наладить отношения еще с одним человеком.

 

Алек открыл сообщения и отправил текст Клэри – _Хочу извиниться, что сказал, будто ты приняла сторону Магнуса. Это было грубо. Я рад, что у него есть такой друг как ты._

 

Он бросил взгляд на часы и тихо выругался, быстро набирая сообщение вдогонку – _Черт. Такая рань. Надеюсь, я тебя не разбудил._

 

Он поскреб заросший подбородок, ожидая ответа. Клэри никогда не выпускала телефон из виду, работа заставляла ее всегда быть на связи. Через несколько секунд телефон пропищал ответным сообщением.

 

_Все нормально, я встала еще до рассвета. Спасибо, что написал, но все, правда, в порядке. Я давно научилась читать тебя между строк. Никаких обид._

 

Алек фыркнул в ответ на следующий за текстом смайлик-поцелуй. _Почему не спишь в такую рань?_

 

_Я спала как убитая, но вдруг проснулась, потому что мне в голову пришла идея рисунка для твоей маски. Так что я рисую._

 

Через пару секунд ему пришла фотография – изогнутая линия крыла, расчерченная синим.

 

\- Обалдеть.

 

Алек замер, увеличивая фотографию на весь экран. Пальцы сжали телефон – ведь рисунок так резко контрастировал с окружавшим его пространством. Рисованные брызги синего оказались единственным ярким пятном в его комнате. Белое одеяло, сбитое в конце кровати, темно-серые простыни. Его собственная бледная из-за постоянного нахождения в помещении кожа – на фоне черных боксеров она казалась еще белее. Он был окружен белыми стенами и белым потолком, и каждая комната в его квартире была столь же безликой – Алек въехал сюда сразу после окончания строительства и ничего не менял.

 

_Черт._

 

Неужели он всегда был таким… незапоминающимся?

 

Алек вздохнул. А может ему больше не хватало яркости, которую Магнус привносил в его жизнь.

 

Он вернулся к переписке с Клэри, отправляя ей сообщение. _Ты сегодня занята? Я мог бы зайти и обсудить рисунок._

 

Последовала пауза. _У меня Лидия, но мы ничем особым не заняты. Приезжай._

 

Алек нахмурился. Лидия была у Клэри? Когда это они стали так близки? Его первым желанием было позвонить Джейсу и позвать его позавтракать, чтобы выяснить, кто из девчонок в итоге с ним встречается, но он оставил эту мысль, потому что сейчас у него не было никаких сил вытаскивать из Джейса информацию.

 

Еще Алек мог просто встать с кровати и провести день с родней - чтобы Саймон каждые пять минут спрашивал, _точно_ ли он в порядке.

 

_Буду через час_

 

Он заблокировал телефон, положил его на прикроватный столик и заставил себя слезть с кровати, чтобы пойти умыться.

 

Все мышцы ломило после последнего матча и от постоянного стресса – особенно после вечеринки. Алек никак не мог снять напряжение со спины и плеч, а колени наоборот то и дело норовили подогнуться, и даже после сна ситуация не улучшилась.

 

Он снял боксеры и открыл дверь душевой кабины, внезапно замирая – на полке лежало подаренное Магнусом мыло. Подаренное в качестве определенного намека.

 

Алек стиснул зубы, пытаясь сдержать нелепые слезы, затуманившие ему глаза.

 

\- Ты, _бл*ть_ , не смеешь плакать над каким-то мылом.

 

Его захлестнул прежний гнев – похожее чувство он испытал, когда Клэри плакала на другом конце провода, рассказывая о Ходже. За последние два месяца он бесчисленное количество раз прятал истинную реакцию за раздражением и сарказмом, также было и в тот день. И неважно насколько сильно он пытался изображать стойкого солдатика, о котором всегда мечтала его мать…

 

За последние два месяца он плакал чаще, чем за всю свою жизнь.

 

\- Ты все-таки _плачешь_ над мылом, - он сделал глубокий вздох и отпустил себя, позволяя слезам пролиться. – Может, ты, наконец, стал мужчиной, Лайтвуд.

 

Алек тихо хмыкнул и залез в душ.

 

***

 

Магнус пригубил мимозу - пузырьки шампанского пронеслись по венам, сглаживая вызванную утренней прохладой дрожь.

 

Прошлым вечером он покинул вечеринку ИЕ с твердым намерением напиться и обязательно проснуться в чужой постели. Забыться в объятиях безымянного и на все готового партнера – раньше это помогало безотказно. Но стоя перед входом в один из любимейших клубов, гостеприимно распахнувшим перед ним двери, Магнус не мог заставить себя двинуться вперед – теперь это был не легкий и совсем неправильный выбор.

 

Так что вместо того, чтобы окунуться в тяжелые музыкальные басы и ощущение чужого жаждущего тела рядом, он постучал в дверь квартиры Рафаэля и нашел утешение подле старого друга. Ситуация, в которую он попал, казалась не такой уж мрачной в падающих на террасу пентхауса отсветах. И все сомнения тут же растворились в золотом свечении напольного обогревателя. Таким образом Магнус топил свое сожаление в коктейлях, пока не наступило утро.

 

Поднимающееся из-за горизонта оранжевое солнце уже окрасило крыши домов пурпурно-розовым, набирая силу и разрезая светом урбанистический пейзаж. Сегодня ему все-таки придется пойти домой.

 

Но не прямо сейчас.

 

Сидящий рядом Рафаэль тронул струны гитары.

 

\- И как давно?

 

Магнус оторвал взгляд от рассвета и повернулся к нему. Рубашка Рафаэля была расстегнута на груди на пару пуговиц, а пиджак вообще практически не помялся, если считать, сколько времени они просидели на крыше. Загрубевшими от клюшки и игры на гитаре пальцами он выводил мелодичные рулады.

 

\- Что, как давно?

 

\- Как давно вы с Алеком вместе?

 

\- Где-то два месяца, но между нами не было ничего… физического до недавнего времени.

 

Рафаэль ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Питтсбург?

 

Магнус одним глотком осушил мимозу и поставил бокал на столик между ними. И поглубже завернулся в одеяло.

 

\- Это, что, было так очевидно?           

 

\- На тренировке я заметил в его бороде блестки, _папа_. А ты всегда жалуешься, как трудно от них избавиться.

 

\- Поэтому и наношу еще больше, - парировал тот.

 

Рафаэль хмыкнул.

 

\- Ты тогда все понял?

 

\- Я понял еще после седьмой игры с Дьяволами.

 

Магнус сглотнул, внезапно ощущая потребность в еще одной порции апельсинового сока с шампанским, чтобы смочить горло. Тогда они с Алеком твердо хотели быть вместе, подбивая все риски, к которым могли привести их отношения, и еще не понимая, в какой ад их на самом деле несет.

 

\- Мы тогда еще даже не целовались.

 

\- На тебе была его кофта.

 

Магнус печально улыбнулся.

 

\- И то верно.

 

\- Вы с ним… - Рафаэль отложил гитару на стол и откинулся в кресле, прикрывая глаза от солнца. – Ты хочешь все закончить?

 

Магнус больше не был пьян. По его венам словно струилась лень. А недостаток сна и долгие возлияния лишили его воли к сопротивлению и правда сама соскользнула с губ.

 

\- Нет. Вряд ли.

 

\- Но?

 

\- Но все сложно.

 

\- И то верно.

 

Магнус со значением хмыкнул.

 

Была определенная причина, почему на сегодняшний день из всех своих друзей он выбрал Рафаэля. У Магнуса в голове была настоящая каша – коктейль из влечения, секса и любви – а Рафаэль не испытывал никакой нужды в романтических отношениях.

 

\- Рагнор предупреждал, что я в него влюблюсь.

 

\- Рагнор много чего говорит. Не обязательно прислушиваться ко всему.

 

Магнус расхохотался.

 

\- Ты просто расстроен, что он не рассказал тебе о нас с Алеком.

 

\- Ты тоже не рассказал.

 

\- У меня были причины.

 

\- И ни одна из них не имела никакого отношения к твоему желанию остаться печально известным в широких кругах таинственным мужем, я уверен.

 

\- Это мне говорит человек, который настоял, что Алек не должен знать о нашем с тобой знакомстве и о том, что ты живешь прямо надо мной.

 

\- И спасибо, что с уважением отнесся к моей личной жизни, - Рафаэль медленно повернул к нему голову, - хотя бы раз.

 

\- Забота о конфиденциальности клиента – первое правило хорошего агента. Которым я, кстати, являюсь, если ты забыл.

 

Рафаэль коснулся пальцами крестика на груди.

 

\- Кстати об этом, вчера на вечеринке я говорил с Лидией Бранвелл. Контракт с моим текущим агентством закончится через год. Посмотрим, как у нее пойдет с Лайтвудом.

 

\- Ты подпишешься с ней, а не со мной? – Магнус прижал руку к груди. – Ты ранил меня в самое сердце, Рафаэль.

 

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты больше не будешь работать со спортсменами.

 

\- Никогда не говори никогда. Мне как-то надоело смешить бога своими планами.

 

\- Смотри не насмеши его этой фразой. – Рафаэль ухмыльнулся. – Но стоит отдать тебе должное. Несмотря на весь твой профессионализм, в любви к сплетням ты переплюнешь даже мою бабулю. Поверить не могу, что ты так долго скрывал свои отношения с Алеком.

 

\- Не тебе говорить мне про тайные отношения, Сантьяго.

 

Рафаэль сощурился.

 

Магнус задрал подбородок, намеренно смотря на шапку на голове Рафаэля, которую на прошлой неделе совершенно точно забрал у него Рагнор.

 

\- Отличная шапка.

 

Рафаэль лениво улыбнулся, и натянул шапку поглубже.

 

\- Никак не мог вспомнить, где я ее оставил.

 

\- То есть могу заключить, что вы с Рагнором, наконец-то, урегулировали свой конфликт на тему вклада Бэнкси в развитие стрит-арта?

 

\- Рагнор - идиот.

 

Для любого другого это прозвучало бы грубо, но Магнус знал, что дружба Рафаэлем и Рагнором была давней и очень теплой – время от времени она перемежалась оргазмами и казалась им идеальной. Ничего лишнего, ничего недостающего. И несмотря на их постоянные споры по поводу еды, политики, религии и принадлежности Бэнкси к стану художников или напротив провокаторов, Рафаэль любил Рагнора, как друга, а свирепо защищающий свое личное пространство Рагнор был доволен, что мог любить Рафаэля с приятного расстояния. Магнус легко мог представить, как на старости лет они покупают себе два Браунстоуна по соседству и вместе сидят на выцветших ступеньках, ворчливо обсуждая незрелых и шумных соседских детишек.

 

\- Он сказал, это не мой стиль, - добавил Магнус. – Если честно, то и не твой.

 

\- Это Том Форд, - Рафаэль вскинул подбородок. – И кашемир.

 

Магнус закатил глаза и вытащил телефон, отправляя Кэт сообщение – _Пора мне вернуть своё королевство. Сможешь занести Председателя перед сменой?_

 

Несмотря на ранний час, Кэт ответила тут же. _Конечно._

_Ты дар, ниспосланный мне с небес_ , написал он. _Умиротворение, что даруют воды Карибского бассейна, белоснежные летние облака и целительная магия дня, проведенного на пляже_.

 

_Ты пьян, Магнус. Отправляйся домой._

 

Магнус улыбнулся. _Я сейчас близок к нему, как никогда._

_Увидимся у тебя около полудня. Передавай Рафаэлю привет_.

 

Он бы никогда этого не сделал, и Кэт отлично это знала.

 

Магнус заблокировал экран и поднялся из кресла.

 

\- Что же, пора мне вздремнуть. И тебе тоже.

 

\- Тренер дал нам выходной. А еще очень хочется тамале.

 

\- Тогда желаю хорошего выходного, если тебя уже не будет, когда я проснусь, - Магнус хлопнул Рафаэля по плечу. – И, кстати, смотри не разбуди меня или брата Алека своим топотом по кухне. Спасибо за бурбон, виски, мимозы и пользование своей гостевой комнатой.

 

Рафаэль поднял на него взгляд.

 

\- И за компанию?

 

\- Спорный момент.

 

Рафаэль хмыкнул.

 

\- _Буэнас ночес_ , Магнус.

 

***

 

Алек расчесал заросшую бороду гребешком, нацепил на голову бейсболку, и едва бросив на себя взгляд в зеркало, вышел в гостиную.

 

\- Доброе утро, - пробормотал он, заходя на кухню.

 

Иззи отложила айпад и окинула его взглядом – темно-серые спортивки и черный дырявый свитер с годами растянутым горлом и выцветшей тканью, свидетельствующей о полном пренебрежении режимами стирки, будто изрешетило автоматной очередью.

 

Она улыбнулась.

 

\- Привет, Алек.

 

Он вытащил из шкафа кружку и взглянул на Иззи через плечо, наливая себе кофе.

 

\- Где Макс и Саймон?

 

\- Пошли за завтраком. В твоем холодильнике удручающе мало продуктов, если считать, что тебе нужно потреблять несколько сот калорий в день.

 

Алек закатил глаза и плюхнулся на соседний стул.

 

\- У меня особо не было времени, только на хоккей и самоуничижение.

 

\- Зато теперь есть, - она положила Алеку сахар в чашку и пододвинула к нему свой айпад. – Смотри.

 

Алек проглотил кофе и просмотрел передовицу. На первой полосе расположилась фотография Себастьяна Моргенштерна на пути в окружную тюрьму, а ниже фотография Ходжа Старквейзера, которая вызвала у Алека в животе странное тянущее чувство.

 

Он отодвинул айпад обратно к Иззи.

 

\- Макс рассказал, что отец говорил с Ходжем и просил его свидетельствовать против Валентина. Не знаю, что и думать на этот… счет.

 

\- Я тоже.

 

\- Ты говорила с отцом?

 

Иззи покачала головой.

 

\- И не планирую. Я рада, что он так поступил – с одной стороны он, наконец, пошел наперекор маме и сделал все правильно, но это не отменяет других его поступков. Если честно, думаю, он сделал это, чтобы спасти собственную шкуру.

 

\- Скорее всего.

 

Иззи закрыла экран айпада чехлом и подняла на Алека глаза.

 

\- Ты не знаешь, Магнус прочитал твое письмо?

 

\- Без понятия.

 

Алек сполз на стуле вниз и оперся затылком о спинку.

 

Иззи сжала его руку.

 

\- Как я могу помочь?

 

\- Ты и так помогла мне больше, чем я заслуживаю, - честно ответил Алек. – Как бы события не развивались дальше – если это вообще возможно – ход за Магнусом.

 

\- Письмо поможет. Вот увидишь.

 

Алек не стал ничего отвечать. Письмо могло помочь, если Магнус не закрылся от него окончательно. Надежду давали лишь оставшиеся у него вещи – книга Тарасова и браслет. Призрачную надежду.

 

Он поднялся и поцеловал сестру в щеку.

 

\- Я пойду.

 

\- Не останешься на завтрак?

 

Алек пролистал свои контакты, отправляя сообщение. На машине он к Клэри точно не поедет.

 

\- Нет, спасибо. Хочу выйти отсюда.

 

\- На пробежку?

 

\- К Клэри.

 

Иззи вопросительно выгнула бровь.

 

\- Поработаем вместе над дизайном для моей маски, - объяснил Алек. – Не знаю, сколько там пробуду, так что не считай себя обязанной находиться тут. Оставайся сколько сама захочешь.

 

\- Увидимся, _ми эрмано_.

 

Алек подхватил со стола в прихожей шайбу, бросил взгляд на меловую доску рядом с дверью и вышел из квартиры. На секунду замешкался, хрустнул шеей и двинулся вперед. Когда он вернется домой, то устроит уборку и, наконец, купит свежие продукты. На радость Алека в лифте никого не было, он свободно прошел по лобби и, выйдя на улицу, подошел к заведенному и ждущему его такси.

 

Алек постучал по стеклу, привлекая внимание водителя, и уселся на заднее сидение.

 

\- Доброе утро, Ибрагим.

 

Тот улыбнулся ему в зеркало заднего вида.

 

\- Доброе утро, мистер Лайтвуд.

 

\- Ибрагим, просто Алек.

 

\- Знаю, знаю. Едем по адресу, который вы указали в сообщении? – Алек кивнул, и Ибрагим вырулил на дорогу, направляясь к Бруклинскому мосту. – Поздравляю с победой. С кем вы бы хотели играть в финале?

 

\- Точно с Далласом. Но это не для прессы.

 

Ибрагим усмехнулся и замолчал.

 

Алек обратил взор к окну - на проносящийся мимо город, затем на реку – ее гладь казалась очень спокойной в лучах утреннего летнего солнца. Они въехали в Бруклин, проезжая мимо поворота к дому Магнуса, мимо перестроенных реконструированных кварталов, точно к району Бедфорд-Стивсент, который так любила и отказывалась покидать Клэри.

 

\- Пока не забыл… - Алек вытащил из кармана черный продолговатый диск и протянул Ибрагиму. – Джейс подписал для твоей жены шайбу с игры, на которой вы были.

 

\- Спасибо, мой друг. Она будет на седьмом небе.

 

\- Скажи, если нужны будут билеты на какой-нибудь из финальных матчей. Обещаю, меня больше не удалят.

 

\- Отлично. – Ибрагим остановился у дома Клэри. – Тебя нужно будет везти обратно?

 

\- Я напишу, посмотрим, как близко ты от меня будешь. – Алек передал ему шайбу и оплату с щедрыми чаевыми сквозь пластиковую загородку. – Хорошего дня.

 

Ибрагим кивнул, и Алек, натянув кепку пониже на лоб, быстрым шагом дошел до дома Клэри. Дверной замок был сломан уже несколько месяцев, так что Алек позвонил ей по домофону и предупредил, что поднимается.

 

Пока он преодолел четыре пролета, она уже ждала его у двери.

 

\- Еще раз прости за вчерашнее.

 

Клэри улыбнулась.

 

\- Все в порядке. Давай уже про это забудем.

 

Алек фыркнул, но позволил себя обнять. Она крепко сжала его в объятиях - чуть дольше обычного – и Алек внезапно понял, что Клэри его… нюхает?

 

Он отступил и раздраженно вздохнул, на всякий случай _еще и_ закатывая глаза.

 

\- Да, я пахну как Магнус.

 

Клэри вопросительно задрала бровь.

 

\- Мылом, которое он мне подарил. Такое же, эм… как у него.

 

Клэри широко улыбнулась и распахнула перед ним дверь.

 

\- Проходи.

 

Алек зашел в небольшую квартирку – в ванной лилась вода.

 

\- Лидия в курсе, что я приду?

 

\- Никакой женской обнаженки, не переживай.

 

Алек фыркнул, его щеки чуть подернулись румянцем.

 

\- Не то чтобы она на меня как-то повлияла. Даже не будь я геем, мы с ней уже слишком давно дружим.

 

Клэри захлопнула дверь и повернулась к нему.

 

\- Ну, желаю удачи с давней подругой…. Она сейчас очень зла на вас с Джейсом.

 

Алек нахмурился, затем скрестил руки на груди, постепенно понимая, о чем она говорит.

 

\- Блин. Ты про фальшивый договор с Себастьяном?

 

\- Да, Алек. Про договор с Себастьяном. Готовься.

 

\- Ты же знаешь, что мы никогда бы не…

 

\- Знаю.

 

\- Правда. Никогда…

 

\- Знаю, Алек, - Клэри тронула его плечо. – Садись и посмотри лучше мой альбом.

 

Алек разблокировал телефон и зашел в фотогалерею. Ему пришлось пролистать множество их с Магнусом общих фотографий, которые он давно сохранил в облако, но все равно отказывался удалять с телефона и, наконец, нашел нужное фото. Алек протянул ей телефон, и Клэри плюхнулась рядом на потертый диван.

 

\- Вот этот рисунок не выходит у меня из головы. Но никак не могу понять, как это будет выглядеть в трехмерном изображении.

 

\- Красиво. А что там… - Клэри наклонилась, увеличивая картинку, чтобы прочитать текст. – О.

 

\- Видела такую раньше?

 

\- Да. Но с другой обложкой.

 

Алек подозрительно сощурился.

 

\- У тебя есть экземпляр _Колесничего_?

 

Клэри пожала плечами.

 

\- Это же классика.

 

\- Гей-литературы.

 

\- Написанная женщиной-лесбиянкой. Так что не только для гей-чуваков…чувак.

 

Алек фыркнул.

 

\- Крыть нечем. А рисунок, который ты отправила утром? Пойдет с надписью?

 

\- Вообще-то должно быть очень круто. Может, я их соединю и добавлю щит? О! И сделаю, будто бы вся композиция находится в движении… Добавим синего, черных и белых линий, и немного красного и золотого, что скажешь? И рисунок будет подходить к обеим твоим формам.

 

Алек уставился на нее во все глаза. Моргнул.

 

Клэри засмеялась.

 

\- Давай я сделаю набросок цветными карандашами, чтобы ты хотя бы примерно понял.

 

\- Давай, супер.

 

В этот момент из ванны выплыла Лидия – в штанах для йоги и коротком топе – она сушила волосы полотенцем и взгляд ее не предвещал ничего хорошего.

 

\- Лайтвуд.

 

Алек поднял руки ладонями вперед.

 

\- Слушай, Лидия…

 

\- Поверить не могу, что вы с Джейсом встречались с Себастьяном!

 

\- Мы ничего не подписывали! – запротестовал он.

 

\- Это ведь Джейс придумал, да? – Лидия села на стул напротив, подобрав под себя ноги. – Все хреновые идеи принадлежат ему.

 

\- Это было наше общее решение.

 

Лидия выгнула бровь.

 

\- Да ты что? Такое же совместное как ваше с Магнусом?

 

Алек запнулся. Вопрос был задан с обезоруживающей прямотой присущей и самому Алеку, но скрытая в нем ярость его удивила.

 

\- Лидия, - предупреждающе произнесла Клэри. – Мы же это обсуждали. Оставь человека в покое. Он и так все понял.

 

Лидия тряхнула головой и вскочила со стула, подхватывая со стола чашку, а затем с грохотом захлопнула за собой дверь спальни.

 

Алек наблюдал за ней с открытым ртом, а затем обернулся к Клэри.

 

\- Дай ей время. Ей нужно выпить еще кофе.

 

Алек был знаком с Лидией гораздо дольше Клэри, но, видимо, знал ее не _настолько_ хорошо.

 

\- Что это было?

 

\- Вопрос нужно адресовать ей, а не мне.

 

Алек вздохнул – может, позавтракать с Джейсом было бы и легче.

 

\- А вы с Лидией? Стали близки?

 

\- Да, все так хорошо. Главное, держать кофейник полным.

 

Алек кивнул, мысленно делая пометку на будущее, когда Лидия станет его агентом, и сменил тему. Он потянулся за альбомами на кофейном столике.

 

\- Это все твои?

 

Клэри улыбнулась.

 

\- Да. Лидия листала их все утро.

 

\- Можно? – Клэри кивнула, даже не поднимая на него глаз.

 

Алек вытащил один альбом, принимаясь листать, и внезапно замирая, наткнувшись на их с Магнусом изображение. Было похоже на вечер Гэллант – Алек опирался локтями на стол, смотря на Магнуса, они оба тихо улыбались друг другу. Очень личный момент, пойманный посреди движущейся безликой толпы. Он и не знал, что Клэри наблюдала за ними. Он настолько был поглощен присутствием Магнуса, что, казалось, кроме них двоих в том зале больше никого не было.

 

Руки дрожали, когда он откладывал альбом. Затем он обратился к более ветхим обложкам – такие старые скетчбуки вряд ли содержали их с Магнусом изображения. Алек начал листать один и застопорился, увидев знакомое лицо.

 

\- Это, что, тренер Гэрроуэй?

 

Клэри кивнула. Она отложила карандаш и посмотрела ему в глаза.

 

\- Они с моей мамой когда-то встречались.

 

\- Охренеть.

 

\- Охренеть. Ну, он всегда был на выездах и проводил с нами время, когда мог. Сам знаешь, как это бывает.

 

Алек кивнул, а Клэри забрала у него альбом и начала листать, показывая рисунки с Люком и Джоселин.

 

\- Когда он был рядом, то посвящал нам все свободное время. Как-то раз они с мамой сильно поссорились, это было на мое восемнадцатилетие, а на следующий день его перекупил какой-то чикагский клуб из низшей лиги, и он просто… ушел. Даже не попрощался. – Клэри подняла на Алека взгляд. – Позвонить тебе тогда по поводу Ходжа далось мне очень нелегко, потому что я не могла дозвониться до тебя и пришлось звонить ему.

 

\- А я-то думал ты в своем репертуаре – как обычно просто меня достаешь, - поддразнил он, шуткой надеясь стереть горечь с ее лица.

 

Но она лишь печально улыбнулась.

 

\- Когда, по-твоему, я еще так плакала?

 

\- Никогда.

 

\- Мне кажется, вначале он не понял, что это я. К тому же я так сильно плакала, что мой голос вообще было сложно узнать. А может он просто решил меня не трогать …. Я тогда сильно нервничала.

 

\- И я, - признал Алек. – Но я сорвался на тебе.

 

Клэри толкнула его плечом.

 

\- Видишь, какие мы разные?

 

\- Люк… - Алек посмотрел на рисунок, с которого ему улыбался тренер. Такую улыбку он не видел на его лице никогда, но знакомый ему Люк не был злым. Жестким, но не злым. – Люк всегда казался мне таким надежным. Не могу представить, что он предал кого-то.

 

Клэри пожала плечами и закрыла альбом, откладывая его в сторону.

 

\- Люди меняются.

 

Алек покачал головой, его захлестнуло глубокой грустью.

 

\- А может мы просто никогда не знаем людей по-настоящему, пока они сами не позволят нам узнать.

 

\- Может быть. – Клэри выбрала карандаш и вернулась к работе. Алек только сейчас понял, что неотрывно на нее смотрит – но не видит, пытаясь уложить все услышанное в своей голове. Клэри бросила на него подозрительный взгляд и засмеялась, качая головой. – Можешь спросить еще что-нибудь, если хочешь.

 

Алек потер большим пальцем ноющее место на руке, а потом скрестил руки на груди _,_ осознав, что делает.

 

\- Так твоя мама… она приходила к Магнусу смотреть игру? Он знал об их отношениях?

 

\- Нет. Но мама не притворялась, что ничего не понимает в хоккее. На самом деле у Магнуса она впервые посмотрела матч полностью. Может, тогда ей казалось, что хоккей отнимает у нее любимого человека, а, может, ей действительно было просто неинтересно.

 

\- Но ты ходишь на игры.

 

В этот момент отворилась дверь в спальню и оттуда показалась Лидия. Проходя мимо, она тронула ладонью плечо Алека и улыбнулась Клэри, садясь на свой стул.

 

\- Простите. Последние несколько дней истрепали мне все нервы.

 

Алек невесело хмыкнул.

 

\- Может, расскажешь? Ты, эм… хочешь поговорить?

 

\- В следующий раз, - Лидия вздернула подбородок. – Как я поняла из обрывков разговора, Клэри рассказала тебе о маме и тренере Гэрроуэйе?

 

Клэри кивнула.

 

\- Я как раз хотела сказать… я хожу на игры поддержать тебя, Алек.

 

Теперь ее любовь к кладовке с ресурфейсером обретала новый смысл.

 

\- Но остаешься с Саймоном, чтобы не наблюдать Тренера всю игру.

 

\- Да. Люк выбрал хоккей, а не нас, и за это я не могу его простить.

 

\- Мне жаль, Клэри.

 

Та пожала плечами.

 

\- Ты не виноват.

 

\- Да. Но мы с Магнусом… - Алек поскреб бороду и откинулся на подушки. – Магнус сказал, что понимает мое желание защитить его. Но я все думаю, не считает ли он, что я выбрал хоккей, а не его.

 

\- Ты не можешь его в этом обвинять. Вы хранили отношения в тайне, скрывались, словно какие-то супер-шпионы… Магнус согласился на это, но на самом деле ни у кого выбора и не было. То, что происходило с тобой, затмило все остальное.

 

\- Черт. Я знаю. И мне жаль…

 

\- Не нужно. Мы же семья. Магнус понимает, почему ты решил, что расстаться с ним – это единственный способ оградить его, поверь мне. Но никто раньше не ставил Магнуса на первое место в своей жизни. А ты поставил и …

 

\- Это _не так_.

 

\- Так, Алек. В самом конкретном смысле этого слова, - Клэри вздохнула и примостила руку на краю альбома. – Я понимаю обе стороны и причины, побудившие вас так действовать… Ты поставил Магнуса выше всего остального. Поставил себя между ним и твоими родителями. Рискнул добрыми отношениями с Джейсом, Максом и Иззи, и даже хоккеем, чтобы убедиться в его безопасности.

 

Алек решительно помотал головой.

 

\- Но я все похерил.

 

\- Ты _Алек Лайтвуд_. Ты слишком много думаешь и не боишься ставить себя под удар ради близких.

 

Алек ковырнул пальцем дырку на свитере и сложил руки на груди. Затем бросил взгляд на Лидию.

 

\- А ты? Что думаешь ты?

 

Она пожала плечами.

 

\- Я то думаю, что ты все похерил. Но Клэри права, ты сделал это в своем стиле.

 

Взгляд Алека стал мрачным.

 

\- И после этого я должен лучше себя почувствовать?

 

\- Ну, _мне_ точно стало лучше.

 

Алек закатил глаза.

 

Лидия вздохнула и подалась вперед.

 

\- Что будешь делать, Алек?

 

Сейчас он легко мог бы разозлиться. Посчитать, что он вложил в эти отношения душу и в итоге Магнус _сам_ оттолкнул его. Но это даже близко не было правдой.

 

Магнус подверг свою карьеру риску. Добровольно шагнул в тень гетеросексуальности. Не отвернулся, даже когда Алек расстался с ним и потребовал, чтобы тот остался его агентом.

 

Магнус сказал ему «нет» один единственный раз - в тот вечер, когда отказался давать второй шанс их отношениям. Когда решил хоть раз в жизни бороться за самого себя. И Алек даже не мог винить его за принятое решение, потому что надеялся – когда-нибудь такой день наступит и Магнус сможет постоять за себя.

 

\- Ничего, - ответил он, - Я уже достаточно сделал. Не хочу просить его делать что-то против воли. Он знает, что я чувствую.

 

\- Точно знает?

 

Алек тряхнул головой.

 

\- Я оставил ему письмо, но… есть вещи, которые нужно говорить лично, а не читать на бумаге.

 

Лидия закусила губы, словно пыталась о чем-то умолчать, затем сделала глоток кофе и не произнесла ни слова.

 

Сейчас она казалась такой умиротворенной. Может, _ему_ тоже стоило восполнить наличие кофе в организме.

 

\- У тебя есть еще кофе, Клэри?

 

\- Чувствуй себя, как дома, - произнесла она, не поднимая глаз. – Полностью поглощенная рисунком.

 

Алек задержался на крохотной кухне, позволяя ей хоть немного поработать в уединении – без его соседства на и так небольшом диване. Он облокотился на стол, стараясь не задеть головой слишком низко висящие лампы, и обнял кружку ладонями, наслаждаясь теплом. Сквозь стену, разделяющую кухню и гостиную, он слышал, как весело и удивленно смеется Лидия, и улыбнулся. Здорово, что она станет его агентом.

 

\- Что на такое скажешь? – позвала его Клэри.

 

Алек отставил кружку в сторону и пошел обратно. Он перегнулся через спинку дивана и взглянул на результат. Дизайн его просто изумил. Клэри объединила две идеи и визуализировала их совершенно непостижимым для него образом.

 

\- Ух ты. Это так…. Так красиво, Клэри. Спасибо.

 

Она обернулась на него через плечо.

 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что если мы оставим этот рисунок, люди могут задуматься над глубинным смыслом и догадаться обо всем еще до твоего каминг-аута?

 

Алек думал об этом. Он мог сказать нет – отложить все до лучших времен и обратиться к более традиционному дизайну. Но созданный Клэри рисунок источал силу и достоинство. Борьбу – внутреннюю и внешнюю. Он напомнил Алеку человека, которым он стал благодаря Магнусу. Каждый раз надевая эту маску он будет испытывать горечь разлуки, но изображение на ней все равно казалось идеальным.

 

\- Знаю. Но все хочу надеть ее на финал.

 

\- Думаю, можно устроить. Займусь окончательной версией.

 

Алек сжал ее плечо.

 

\- Я тебе должен, Фрэй.

 

\- Не за что, Лайтвуд. Мы же семья.

 

***

 

Магнус стоял перед дверью своего лофта, облокотившись лбом о деревянную поверхность.

 

\- Я возвращаю обратно свой дом, - сказал он самому себе уже раз в двадцатый с того самого момента, как покинул апартаменты Рафаэля.

 

Несмотря на это он все еще не мог заставить себя открыть дверь. Магнус понимал, что после того как Алек забрал с собой коробку с подарками и в лофте убрала клиниговая служба, там не осталось и следа чужого присутствия. И он может начать с чистого листа. Правда, Магнус и сам не знал, нужен ли ему новый старт или нет, но на всякий случай уже запустил процесс.

 

Раздался звук остановившегося на его этаже лифта, и Магнус обернулся, смотря на приближающуюся к нему Катарину с переноской. Она протянула руку, и он согласно вложил ключи ей в ладонь.

 

\- Давай. Пошли внутрь.

 

Магнус драматично фыркнул и оттолкнулся от двери, заходя за ней в квартиру. Он беглым взглядом окинул помещение, выискивая хотя бы намек на непорядок, но результат, как и всегда, превосходил все ожидания. Магнус направился на кухню, чтобы взглянуть на счет клининговой службы и подробный список выполненных в его отсутствие работ – и внезапно увидел под одним из листов нетипичный конверт. Он склонил голову набок, выуживая его из стопки – дыхание замерло, как только он узнал почерк.

 

Катарина поставила переноску с Председателем на пол.

 

\- Что там?

 

\- Письмо от Алека.

 

\- Так читай.

 

У Магнуса задрожали руки. Неизвестность пугала его. Конверт был слишком легкий, так что вряд ли там были ключи, но Алек мог оставить их у Дэнни или у Макса. И также поступить с остальными подарками. Письмо могло стать последним прощанием. Пожеланием удачи. Это было бы настолько в стиле Алека – убедиться, что они расстались в добрых отношениях. А еще была вероятность, что Алек все еще не хотел его отпускать…

 

Магнус разорвал конверт пополам, даже не открыв, и бросил в мусор.

 

\- Я же сказал ему, что все кончено. Я не могу продолжать общаться с ним и одновременно двигаться дальше.

 

\- Магнус! – Катарина хлопнула ладонями по столу, и тот вздрогнул. – Прекрати вести себя, как идиот. Ты хочешь, чтобы все было кончено не больше, чем он. Просто прочти.

 

Магнус поднял на нее глаза. Он надеялся, что она разглядит в них страх, и ему не придется признаваться в этом вслух.

 

\- Я не могу, Кэт.

 

\- Можешь и прочтешь.

 

Она вытащила конверт из корзины и вынула из него письмо, разглаживая бумагу и соединяя вместе две половинки. Затем подвинула письмо Магнусу, не опуская глаз и не глядя на написанное.

 

\- Я пока устрою Председателя. А ты - сиди и читай.

 

Магнус рухнул на соседний стул – большим пальцем он снова и снова прослеживал линию указательного пальца другой руки.

 

А потом придвинул письмо, вздохнул и начал читать.

 

_Магнус,_

_Ты всегда не только слушал, но и слышал меня. Так что сегодня я решил сделать так же. Я ушел от тебя без сопротивления, потому что хотел обдумать все, что ты мне сказал, и понять, видишь ли ты во всем произошедшем что-то, чего не вижу я._

_Не думаю, что причина нашей изначальной ненависти друг к другу – разные характеры. Мне кажется, наша ненависть была вызвана тем, что друг в друге мы видели отражения себя и не хотели этого признавать – я был прошлым, с которым ты давно распрощался, а ты – будущим, которого я боялся._

_И мне стоило знать еще тогда, к чему все это может привести._

_Но как только мы преодолели эту преграду, то смогли стать друзьями. Оглядываясь назад, я отчетливо вижу все моменты, когда я старался бороться со своими чувствами к тебе, но потом… Ты стал первым человеком, которому я писал, когда в моей жизни происходило что-то хорошее, плохое или смешное. Я звонил тебе, когда запутывался в хитросплетениях гугловского поисковика, и когда мне нужно было найти информацию о ком-то, а ты звонил мне, чтобы рассказать, на какое шоу на Нетфликсе подсел на этот раз. Мы много разговаривали. И много смеялись, помнишь?_

_А потом я явился к тебе перед седьмой игрой и все изменилось. Нам оставалось всего два дня, чтобы привыкнуть к мысли о «нас», прежде чем мир обрушился на наши головы, и пришлось накрепко вцепиться друг в друга, чтобы противостоять Себастьяну и моим родителям. Тогда меня захлестывало необузданной жаждой, невероятной необходимостью быть рядом с тобой и послать всех и вся, кто говорил, что мы не должны быть вместе, к чертовой матери._

_Здесь ты как раз был прав – если бы наши отношения с самого начала были ровными, скорее всего мы бы не оказались вместе. Из-за того, что я не был готов._

_Но я готов сейчас, Магнус, и это случилось благодаря тебе. Ты навсегда изменил мое мнение о собственном месте в этом мире. Я уже не тот человек, что был груб с тобой на первой фотосессии, но на самом деле я никогда таким и не был, правда? Ты бросил мне вызов стать самим собой, а не тем, кем считали меня другие. Кем они хотели, чтобы я был._

_Ты совсем не вписываешься в мою жизнь, но именно поэтому я тебя и выбрал. Ты испытываешь и вдохновляешь меня, как никто другой._

_Сегодня ты сказал, что тебе пришлось бороться за место рядом со мной, но на самом деле тебе никогда не нужно было этого делать. Как только я разобрался в себе, то посчитал за честь быть выбранным тобой. И что ты на самом деле выбрал меня до сих пор остается для меня долбанной загадкой._

_Помнишь, я сказал, что ты ведешь со счетом восемь-шесть? Я сосчитал то, что ты принял меня таким, какой я есть, как еще один подарок. Самый важный и значительный по сравнению со всеми остальными. И знание, что ты принимаешь меня со всеми недостатками, помогло мне примириться с собой._

_Я не могу запаковать этот подарок в коробку и вернуть его, потому что, наверное, я уже потерял его. И в этом нет твоей вины – я ведь сам тебя оттолкнул._

_Было бы легко спихнуть все на мою карьеру и сказать, что я поступил так из-за нее. В разгар спора Иззи любит напоминать, что мне отлично удается уклоняться от любого дерьма. Может, я стал вратарем не потому, что люблю игру или потому, что этот игрок никогда не покидает лед, а из-за того, что отбивать шайбы также легко для меня, как и отталкивать людей или правду, с которой я не хочу встречаться лицом к лицу. По крайней мере, так было до встречи с тобой. Но я не могу оттолкнуть тебя. Или уклониться от своих чувств к тебе. Я не хочу отстраняться от тебя… но так я и сделал. Полоса «сухарей» преследует меня не только на льду._

_В тот вечер, когда мы расстались, я наговорил тебе столько лишнего, мне так жаль. Я бы хотел забрать те жестокости обратно, потому что на самом деле это была ложь. Решение быть вместе не было ошибкой. Ты никогда не был ошибкой._

_Мир жесток и несправедлив и нам стоило встретиться совсем при других обстоятельствах. Но такова наша реальность, Магнус._

_Да, мы разные, но именно эти различия и помогли нам стать ближе._

_Ты искал понимания и принятия - я хотел тебя таким, какой ты есть._

_Я так сильно мечтал обрести дом, и ты подарил мне свой._

_Мы оба сломаны, наше прошлое совсем не радужное, и вместе с тем каждый по одиночке является цельным, но вместе? Думаю, мы можем стать еще сильней… Если найдем возможность полностью открыться друг перед другом._

_Черт. Все, что я пишу – это просто поток моего сознания и мне стоит разорвать это письмо, чтобы ты никогда его не увидел, но я не могу так поступить. Хотя возможно ты разорвешь его, даже не прочитав…_

_Но я не могу перестать надеяться, что в следующую нашу встречу ты, возможно, захочешь меня выслушать. Я бы много что мог тебе сказать, но скажу единственное, что действительно важнее всего на свете._

_\- Алек_

 

 

Магнус смотрел на две половины письма в своих руках – сердце его разрывалось, как и предполагал в своем письме Алек. Магнус положил одну половину в другую и сложил.

 

\- Все хорошо?

 

Он помотал головой и протянул письмо Кэт.

 

\- Оно адресовано тебе, - тихо произнесла она, отказываясь его брать.

 

\- Пожалуйста, Катарина, - Магнус сморгнул заблестевшие в глазах слезы. – Я уже не понимаю, где правда, а где ложь.

 

Катарина кивнула и взяла письмо, разворачивая его. Она читала вдумчиво, уделяя внимание каждой строчке, перечитывая по нескольку раз пока, наконец, не отложила письмо.

 

Она вздохнула и придвинула к нему свой стул, чтобы Магнус мог на нее опереться.

 

\- Он сказал нам с Рагнором, что ты лучший человек, которого он встречал.

 

Магнус переплел их пальцы и примостился щекой на ее плече.

 

\- Вы с ним виделись?

 

\- Я написала Иззи, и она договорилась о посещении. Так что мы ходили на арену перед третьей игрой.

 

Произнесла она это довольно вызывающим тоном, и Магнус покачал головой.

 

\- Кажется, ты думаешь, что я будут этим недоволен, но это не так.

 

\- Скажи я тебе об этом десять минут назад, ты бы был недоволен.

 

Магнус хмыкнул.

 

\- Ты меня слишком хорошо знаешь.

 

Кэт сжала его руку.

 

\- Потому что ты открылся мне полностью, Магнус.

 

Он скривился, поднимаясь.

 

\- Но в этом не было никакого риска для меня, Кэт. Мы всегда были просто друзьями. А Алек… такое ощущение, что мое прошлое усыпано искореженными остатками неудачных отношений.

 

\- Магнус, - со вздохом произнесла Кэт. – Мы дружим уже двадцать лет. И вы с Рагнором тоже. У тебя есть Клэри, Джоселин, Дот, Тесса, Уилл, Джем и Рафаэль – пусть вы и отрицаете, что любите друг друга. И это не считая возродившихся отношений с твоей приемной матерью. Этот список не включает романтические отношения просто потому, что ты еще ни разу не встречался с человеком, который был бы влюблен в тебя столь же взаимно – до этого момента. Ты никогда не дружил ни с кем временно, то же самое касается и отношений. Ты верный.

 

\- Он хороший человек, Кэт.

 

\- Как и ты.

 

\- Я стараюсь.

 

\- Ты такой и _есть_.

 

Магнус взял письмо, пальцами трогая выписанные на бумаге буквы. Пусть в нем и не было признания из трех слов, письмо стало первым любовным посланием, которое Магнус получил в своей жизни.

 

\- Изабель сказала, что я наказываю Алека и, возможно, это частично и правда, но еще я наказываю себя. И не совсем понимаю почему.

 

\- Думаю, отлично понимаешь.

 

Магнус вскинул голову – в дверном проеме стояла Иззи.

 

Она пожала плечами.

 

\- Я шла к Максу. Дверь была открыта.

 

Магнус смерил Катарину мрачным взглядом, но она едва улыбнулась и потянулась поцеловать его в щеку.

 

\- Оставлю вас наедине.

 

Кэт и Иззи обнялись, обменявшись кротким шепотом, а затем Кэт вышла, закрыв за собой дверь.

 

\- Она позвонила тебе, да?

 

Ее каблуки застучали по полу, Иззи подошла к Магнусу и положила сумочку на стол.

 

\- Вообще я позвонила ей первая. Не могла больше мучиться в неизвестности, прочитал ты его письмо или нет.

 

Магнус показал ей половинки письма.

 

\- Я разорвал его, а потом прочел.

 

\- Поговори со мной. Пожалуйста.

 

\- Изабель. Возможно, Кэт и знает меня лучше всех на свете, также как ты знаешь Алека, но, по-моему, вы уж слишком вмешиваетесь в нашу жизнь.

 

Иззи скрестила руки на груди.

 

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что мы слишком много усилий прилагаем, чтобы наши близкие люди стали счастливыми? Вместе?

 

У Магнуса опустились плечи.

 

\- Может, мы с Алеком не будем счастливы вместе. Или будем, но недолго. Мы могли бы попытаться, но в какой-то момент мне снова придется себя защищать. Я не вынесу, если потеряю его еще раз.

 

\- Тогда можешь честно сказать, что тебя гораздо больше пугает не перспектива счастливой жизни с Алеком, а мысль о расставании с ним?

 

Магнус на такую банальность закатил глаза, и уже открыл было рот, чтобы возразить.

 

\- И не смей сейчас мне врать, - отрезала Иззи. Она присела на соседний стул и вперила в него взгляд. – Знаешь, чего ты на самом деле боишься? Что кто-то по-настоящему полюбит тебя – твое сердце и твою душу. И ты уже не сможешь от него спрятаться. Ты боишься, что этот человек увидит все то, что ты прятал долгими годами. Из-за чего другие люди от тебя отворачивались. И ты просто _в ужасе_ , что этот человек увидел все, но не спешит прочь, как все остальные. Потому что ты только начал выглядывать из-за своих кордонов, но тебя никак не оставляет мысль, что же заставит их исчезнуть окончательно. Но самое главное… когда ты встречаешь того самого человека, его _ничто_ не остановит. А это… ужасает еще больше.

 

Этот самый страх в данный момент сдавил Магнусу грудь. Мурашками продрал по коже. И вызвал огромное желание закрыться и отрицать все, пока хватит сил.

 

В обращённых на него глазах Иззи он увидел похожий страх. Магнус внезапно осознал, что когда-то она пережила то же самое.

 

\- Все верно, Магнус. Я здесь не потому, что понимаю Алека. Я понимаю _тебя_.

 

\- Ты и Саймон?

 

Иззи кивнула.

 

\- Помнишь, я говорила, что в какой-то момент ситуация с мамой ухудшилась? Она узнала, что я собираюсь выйти за Саймона. Появилась на моем пороге, кричала, что он нам не ровня. Ты знаешь, какой она может быть – я очень старалась не поддаваться, то у меня не получилось. Потом позвонил отец с тем же самым, и я просто не выдержала. Саймон был рядом, но я не хотела с ним говорить. Хотя это было и неважно. Он все равно не понимал, что со мной происходит, и все равно меня любил. А я _позволяла_. И один раз… я внезапно поняла, что безусловная любовь существует… и не смогла с этим справиться. Я собрала вещи и ушла, пока он был на работе.

 

Магнуса передернуло. Он собрал вещи и ушел из собственного дома, а потом для закрепления результата, собрал коробку для Алека – и оставил ее ему без каких-либо объяснений.

 

\- Саймон не знает, да? Что однажды ты почти сдалась?

 

\- Знаешь только ты. Я вернулась домой до того, как он пришел. – В ее глазах блеснули слезы, но она лишь сильнее расправила плечи. – Я не горжусь тем поступком. Но сейчас знаю, что поступила так из страха.

 

Магнус сглотнул.

 

\- Я рад, что ты не ушла. Ты заслуживаешь любви.

 

\- _Все_ заслуживают, Магнус. – Иззи отерла слезы и прильнула к нему. – Послушай. Я понимаю, что пристрастна, но думаю, ты и сам знаешь, что в безопасности с Алеком. Твоим стенам и маскам пора на покой, потому что он тебя не бросит. Посмотри на его письмо – на все, что он сделал. Алек – твой человек.

 

Магнус сжал письмо крепче, избегая встречаться с ней взглядом.

 

Иззи тронула рукой его спину.

 

\- Хотя бы подумай, хорошо?

 

Магнус с трудом усваивал свалившуюся на него информацию. И надежду.

 

Иззи открыла перед ним душу, рассказала о собственном похожем опыте, но он все равно не был уверен, что сможет справиться с ситуацией.

 

\- Хорошо.

 

Но обещание прозвучало неубедительно, даже для него самого.

 

***

 

\- Доброе утро, мистер Лайтвуд, - поприветствовал его охранник, распахивая ворота на парковку.

 

Алек махнул ему рукой, паркуясь на своем месте. Он закинул сумку на плечо и направился к входу на арену, отпирая дверь своими ключами. Дальнейший путь по коридорам ему освещали круги желтого света, отбрасываемые лампами. В нос бил запах моющих средств.

 

Алек надел форму, защиту и отправился на лед.

 

До начала тренировки оставалось еще несколько часов, но Алек не мог спать, а идти ему было некуда. Такое положение вещей было обычным на протяжении многих лет, но он очень давно надеялся, что ситуация изменится. Алек включил рубильники и пустое пространство арены озарилось светом, отразившимся от гладкой поверхности льда - он был настолько ярким, что ему пришлось сощуриться. Алек глотнул ледяного воздуха и покатил к воротам.

 

Некому было бросать ему шайбы, так что Алек просто начал тренироваться в воротах – коротко ускоряясь вперед, назад и из стороны в сторону и, с каждым движением стараясь твердо удерживаться в стойке. Он втягивал воздух через рот и дышал так, пытаясь улучшить стойку и удерживать позицию, пока зубы не обожгло холодом, а пот не заструился по лбу.

 

Нэшвилл Предаторс были всего в одной игре от выхода из западной конференции.

 

Он должен был стать _лучше_.

 

Хлопнула входная дверь, на арене показался Гэрроуэй – он оставил на скамейке свой планшет, бросил на Алека хмурый взгляд и снова вышел.

 

Тот вздохнул и приступил к выматывающему как физически, так и морально упражнению по слайнингу. Рвануть вправо, резко остановиться, упасть на колени, встать, рвануть влево и повторить.

 

Он механически повторял движения, тренируя мышечную память, пока дверь на арену снова с грохотом не распахнулась, и Гэрроуэй не вышел на лед уже в коньках и с клюшкой, подпихивая несколько шайб в центр площадки.

 

Алек стукнул клюшкой о лед, и Гэрроуэй рванулся вперед, попадая шайбой в его плечо – та срикошетила точно в ворота. Алек стиснул зубы и поднялся на позицию.

 

Гэрроуэй со свистом остановился напротив.

 

\- Ты лучший хоккейный вратарь, которого я видел, Алек. Только ты совсем в себя не веришь.

 

У Алека заскрипели зубы.

 

Гэрроуэй коротко кивнул.

 

\- Давай еще раз.

 

Тренер атаковал быстро и четко, с совершенно невероятных углов и пользовался знанием слабых мест Алека напропалую. Алек никак не мог его прочитать. Гэрроуэй не снижал темп, только время от времени отирал пот перчаткой, и дальше продолжал резкими движениями разрезать лед лезвиями коньков, забрасывая и забрасывая. Алек начинал закипать.

 

\- Верь в себя, Алек, - проревел Гэрроуэй и снова пошел в атаку.

 

Алек пытался отыскать в себе то же состояние, в котором был на последней игре. Насильно убрать сковывающие его границы и вырваться за их пределы. Гэрроуэй не давал ему ни думать, ни даже просто вздохнуть, расстреливая Алека бросками и заставляя падать, вставать и ловить быстрее, чем на матче.

 

И когда тренер в очередной раз замахнулся клюшкой, Алек уже был готов – он четко понимал, откуда прилетит шайба и как ее отбить. Гэрроуэй зарычал и ударил по шайбе, со всей силы запуская ее к воротам.

 

Алек упал на колени в бабочке, шайба врезалась в щитки как раз, чтобы получилось мощным броском отбросить ее клюшкой к дальнему ограждению и на время увести от Гэрроуэйя.

 

Обессиленный, Алек обмяк на льду, задрав маску и жадно хватая ртом воздух.

 

Гэрроуэй подъехал к нему, опираясь руками в перчатках о колени и тяжело дыша.

 

\- Вот так это и делается, сынок.

 

Он стукнул клюшкой о щитки Алека и поднялся, морщась.

 

\- Черт. Воды бы сейчас.

 

Алек выдал смешок и улыбнулся. Он отложил клюшку на лед и поднялся, забирая с ворот бутыль с водой и с жадностью присасываясь к горлышку.

 

Гэрроуэй поступил также, а потом махнул бутылкой в сторону Алека.

 

\- Поверить не могу, что ты серьезно не приходил сюда целый день. И что Джейса сейчас здесь нет.

 

Алек бросил взгляд на висящие над дверью часы, все еще переводя дух. До начала тренировки оставалась пара часов.

 

\- Он приедет через пятнадцать минут.

 

\- Ну, еще бы.

 

Гэрроуэй отбросил бутыль и двинулся по льду, собирая шайбы для нападения, с которого всегда начинали Джейс и Алек. Алек закинул руки на раму ворот и откинулся назад, наблюдая за тренером и давая отдых натруженным ногам.

 

\- Вы скучаете? – задал он вопрос. – По игре?

 

Гэрроуэй кивнул.

 

\- Каждый раз, когда вы спрыгиваете на лед через бортики, мне хочется пойти за вами.

 

Алек фыркнул.

 

\- Представить не могу, что когда-нибудь перестану стоять в сетке.

 

\- Наслаждайся каждой минутой, но не забывай, что игра не определяет тебя. – Гэрроуэй остановился напротив Алека и облокотился на клюшку. – Когда-нибудь и ты будешь стоять позади скамейки или сидеть в комментаторской.

 

\- Судя по вашим словам, Тренер, как раз игра и определит мое дальнейшее будущее.

 

\- Хоккей – твоя работа, а не жизнь. Мне это знание далось с большим трудом.

 

Алек кивнул.

 

\- Вы могли играть еще год или два.

 

\- Моя травма тогда казалась не просто чудовищной и неожиданной, это был… - Гэрроуэй отвел взгляд и глубоко вздохнул, словно раздумывал, заканчивать фразу или нет. Затем стукнул клюшкой о лед и снова взглянул на Алека. – Это был смертельный нокаут. Вся моя семья и друзья были связаны с хоккеем. Я пожертвовал всем, чтобы стать профи, а как только меня списали, они тоже исчезли без следа.

 

Алек даже представить не мог, в какой бы ситуации его друзья и родные отвернулись бы от него, перестань он играть. Но вместе с тем это же означало, что они мало представляли, насколько много для него значило быть вратарем.

 

\- Я с детства старался разделять хоккей и свою личную жизнь… думаю, это тоже было не совсем правильно.

 

\- Возможно, - допустил Гэрроуэй. Он подъехал к поручням, открыл ведущую на скамейку калитку и положил туда клюшку. – Когда обретешь равновесие, расскажи, что к чему.

 

По всему было видно, что разговор окончен, но это был самый откровенный и личный разговор между ним и тренером. Алек уважал его и его мнение.

 

Он втянул воздух сквозь зубы и последовал за тренером на скамейку.

 

\- Хоккей заставляет жертвовать многими отношениями. Но вы ведь знаете это не понаслышке, не только по семье и друзьям?

 

Гэрроуэй хмыкнул.

 

\- Клэри рассказала.

 

\- В общих чертах.

 

Гэрроуэй снял перчатки и бросил их к клюшке.

 

\- В этой истории есть _много_ вещей, о которых она не знает, но этот разговор в первую очередь нужно вести именно с ней.

 

\- Я это уважаю.

 

\- Итак. Хоккей и отношения. Вы с Магнусом…?

 

Алек медленно выдохнул и облокотился о поручни, сбрасывая перчатку и блокеры на пол.

 

\- Мы больше не вместе, после переговоров по контракту моим агентом станет Лидия.

 

Гэрроуэй оперся спиной о стеклянное заграждение и сложил руки на груди.

 

\- Но это не отменяет твой каминг-аут?

 

Пусть отношениям с Магнусом пришел конец, после него – когда-нибудь - будет кто-то еще. Алек больше не собирался прятаться.

 

\- Нет.

 

Гэрроуэй не отвел взгляда, но больше ничего не сказал.

 

Алек молчал несколько секунд. Затем откашлялся.

 

\- Вы хотите еще о чем-то поговорить, Тренер?

 

\- Зависит от того, хочешь ли ты поговорить со мной о чем-то?

 

Алек кивнул и выпрямился.

 

\- Элдертри из Пингвинов… перед третьей игрой я видел его вместе с Алариком. Менеджмент в курсе про меня?

 

\- Тогда они бы мне сказали. А поскольку я не знал об Элдертри, пока ты мне не сказал… - Гэрроуэй нахмурился. – Это плохо. Но надеюсь, что на переговорах мы сможем тебе помочь.

 

Он поднял со скамейки планшет, извлекая из-под него большой конверт.

 

\- Здесь письма в твою поддержку от каждого игрока команды. И от меня тоже.

 

Принимая от тренера конверт, у Алека сдавило горло. Всю жизнь люди говорили ему «нет». Нет, тебе не стать профи. Нет, невозможно стать профи и одновременно быть геем. Он доказал им всем обратное, изо всех сил рвясь к своей мечте.

 

Сейчас за его плечом стояла вся команда во главе с тренером, и они говорили ему «да». В руках он держал неопровержимое тому доказательство.

 

Его захлестывали эмоции.

 

\- Это большой риск… для всех вас. Зачем…?

 

\- Да, это риск, - признал Гэрроуэй. – Но мы поступаем правильно. Для нас ты не только гей, но и чертовски хороший вратарь. Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя воспринимали, мы так и делаем. Я буду повторять, пока ты меня не услышишь – больше верь в себя, Алек.

 

Алек кивнул и сделал глубокий вдох. Его товарищи и тренер ставили себя под удар ради него – и ради восстановления справедливости. Чего Алек и сам пытался добиться, впервые открывшись перед ними. Он все это начал, ему и доводить до конца.

 

Также как и в случае с маской, Алек не собирался сворачивать с намеченного пути, потому что Магнус больше не принадлежал его будущему. Следующий шаг в его хоккейной карьере должен быть правильным.

 

\- Что если… - Алек посмотрел на тренера. – Что бы вы сказали, если бы я захотел рассказать менеджменту о себе до начала переговоров?

 

Брови Гэрроуэйя буквально взлетели вверх.

 

\- Что я переборщил с бросками и тебе шайбой мозги отшибло…

 

Алек ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Моя статистика…

 

Гэрроуэй поднял руку, останавливая его.

 

\- И еще, что ты, похоже, все-таки меня услышал.

 

Гэрроуэй улыбнулся, и Алек стукнул кулаком по поручням.

 

\- Ладно.

 

Оставалось только придумать, как сообщить Магнусу об изменившихся планах.

 

***

 

Магнус откинулся в кресле своего кабинета, с опаской поглядывая на красивые часы из дерева и серебра, висящие над его столом - стрелки неумолимо приближались к полуночи. Завтра ему предстояли переговоры по контракту Алека – чуть ли не самые сложные и стрессовые в его жизни. Непозволительно было показаться слабым или сбитым с толку. Это была его последняя официальная встреча в качестве агента Алека, и все должно было пройти безупречно.

 

На кону стояла его репутация. А профпригодность как агента подвергалась настоящей проверке – в случае успеха его позиции закрепятся круче, чем после кампании Гэллант. Все его коллеги с нетерпением ждали, получится ли у столь эпатажного и прямолинейного агента, который раньше работал только с артистами, проявить столько самообладания, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с менеджментом одной из самых крупных спортивных команд в стране.

 

Хватит ли у него на это _тестостерона_.

 

Магнус презрительно усмехнулся, откинул голову на спинку и закрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание в такт часам и успокаивая сердцебиение. Завтра он увидит Алека, это неотвратимо. Он подготовился к возможным сложностям во время переговоров, предусмотрел каждую мельчайшую подробность в контракте, которую он готов был опровергать или отстаивать, но лишь присутствие Алека в переговорной по-настоящему беспокоило его, потому что могло стать единственной причиной его провала.

 

Магнус с силой потер ладонями лицо, наверняка еще больше размазывая косметику, и бросил взгляд на стоящий у дальней стены антикварный комод. Дверца хранившегося в нем сейфа снова была открыта, хотя он закрывал его после того, как неделю назад достал оттуда записную книжку с контактами его приемной матери Сити. Сегодня он открыл его, чтоб убрать туда оставшиеся от Алека вещи и забыть о них. Письмо, браслет, белую картонную коробку, что он получил по почте в тот вечер, когда окончательно распрощался с Алеком.

 

Вместо этого он отпер сейф и утонул в вызванной хранящимися там предметами памяти. Фотографии, документы, письма, памятные вещи. Сейф был тайником самых темных и болезненных моментов его жизни. Он долго стоял рядом и, в конце концов, отошел прочь, а теперь сидел в кресле – в надежде, что время и безмолвие дадут ему лучший ответ, чем Иззи.

 

Но ничего не происходило.

 

Магнус поднял белую коробку со стола и сел прямо. Он развернул содержимое, взвешивая на ладони Питерсит. Именно этот камень обладал невероятно редким сочетанием красного, золотого и голубого, переливаясь красками настоящей бури. Камень был подарком Алеку, в пылу их расставания он совсем забыл, что заказал его.

Его яркая природа должна была ознаменовать перемену. Ясно обозначить цель и смысл происходящего в самый разгар жизненного переворота. Камень переливался красным, золотым и синим… теперь эти цвета на всю жизнь станут ассоциироваться у него с Алеком.

 

Магнус отложил коробку и сжал камень в ладони, другой рукой вытаскивая из ящика браслет и разорванное письмо. Он сделал глубокий вдох и приблизился к сейфу, пряча туда эти вещи вместе с билетами на игры Ангелов.

 

В сейфе их была целая стопка, Магнус не стал бороться с желанием на них взглянуть. Билеты были разными - по размеру и цветам – с музыкальных мероприятий, из кино, он собирал их годами. Некоторые были потрепанными и выцветшими, хотя использовались лишь один раз. Когда-то он держал эти билеты во вспотевших ладонях, в нетерпении мял гладкую поверхность пальцами. А на хоккейных матчах переживал больше, чем на любом спектакле, фильме или самом престижном вручении наград.

 

Магнус пробежал пальцами по краям билетов, снова и снова возвращаясь к самой первой игре, на которой он был вместе с Максом и Иззи. Тогда, в первом матче плей-офф, Алек потерпел поражение. Билет на самые дешевые места под потолком был измят и истрепан, потому что Магнус крепко сжимал его в ладони.

 

Он бережно расправил билет.

 

После игры Алек без предварительного звонка пришел к нему – надломившимся, жаждущим поддержки и понимания. Он потянулся к Магнусу за утешением, и Магнус одарил его. В тот вечер он почти перешагнул грань профессиональной этики, потому что единственный раз в жизни почувствовал себя значимым и ценным не просто из-за внешности или репутации. Но в тот вечер Алек не позволил им зайти непозволительно далеко.

 

Через несколько недель он был готов согласиться на все, что Алек бы ни попросил.

 

Магнус смотрел на билет, его била дрожь…

 

Нет. Он ведь с самого начала соглашался со всем.

 

Сидя за обеденным столом Иззи, он по собственной воле выпустил из рук контроль над их отношениями и согласился остаться агентом Алека, несмотря на все неблагоприятные обстоятельства. Это можно было интерпретировать, словно он давал Алеку свободу действий, но истинная причина никак не выходила у него из головы. Он уступил, потерял контроль – задвинул свои собственные интересы далеко назад – потому что в таком случае его нельзя было обвинить в неверных решениях.

 

Еще с тех самых пор, как Магнус охарактеризовал происходящее между ними словами _важный, значимый, уникальный_ , он знал, что их отношения разительно отличались от всех его предыдущих. Он физически признал этот факт, подвергнув риску свою карьеру и репутацию, но все же…

 

Он никогда не рисковал тем, что не готов был потерять.

 

Магнус отложил билет в сторону и погладил пальцами камень – подарок, которым он хотел смягчить и ускорить происходящие в жизни изменения.

 

Возможно, это подарок нужен был не Алеку.

 

Магнус вздохнул.

 

Снова опустить свои щиты означало вытащить из сейфа все сохраненные там вещи, каждое сокрытое в нем воспоминание и разложить их перед Алеком для вдумчивого изучения. А потом стоять рядом и смотреть, как тот внимательно разбирает каждую деталь, страшась реакции, но ничего не предпринимая для того, чтобы скрыть хоть часть. И верить, что Алек захочет перебрать осколки его прошлого, несмотря на опасность пораниться. Верить, что чувства Алека не изменятся, даже если Магнус не излечится никогда.

 

Магнус устроил камень внутри браслета и вышел из офиса…

 

Оставив сейф распахнутым.

 

***

 

Алек стоял перед зеркалом в холле, поправляя галстук. Под глазами его залегли темные круги, прошлая ночь прошла без сна – в отсчете часов, оставшихся до переговоров по его контракту и встречи с Магнусом.

 

Прошло уже три дня с тех пор, как он просунул под дверь Магнуса свое письмо, и если не считать десятисекундной беседы на вечеринке, больше они не общались. Из-за этого молчания он готовил себя к встрече с отстраненным профессионалом, которого уже видел на переговорах с Гэллант. С человеком, который тогда презирал его. А сейчас Алек вообще понятия не имел, как тот к нему относится.

 

Он ни в коем случае не ставил под сомнение профессионализм Магнуса, и эта вера - единственное, что удерживало его от нервного срыва. Тень Элдертри нависла над ним дамокловым мечом, но на другой чаше весов надежным грузом лежали письма его товарищей по команде. Возможно, они и не окажут никакого влияния на ход переговоров, но вместе с тем они доказывали, что люди, чью поддержку он так высоко ценил на льду, также ценили его в ответ.

 

Алек пригладил пальцами волосы и неровно растущую бороду. Он собрался слишком рано – до выхода оставался еще целый час, но он не мог больше оставаться дома. Алек хотел быть на арене. Дышать холодом, слышать потрескивание освещения и помнить, почему он так любит эту игру. Он надеялся, что сегодня его место в Ангелах останется за ним.

 

Еще он хотел выгадать немного времени и успеть поразмыслить, как рассказать Магнусу, что он хотел уведомить менеджмент о своей ориентации еще до начала разговора о контракте. Он думал над этим последние сутки, но так и не придумал решения, которое позволило бы им с Магнусом избежать неловкости.

 

Раздался стук в дверь и Алек вздрогнул – такая реакция появилась у него с тех самых пор, как на порог его дома заявились копы. Он глубоко вздохнул, напоминая себе, что Себастьян, Ходж и Валентин находятся в тюрьме, а его родители больше не представляют угрозу.

 

Алек отпер дверь и замер, так и не распахнув ее до конца.

 

\- Магнус.

 

Тот встретился с ним взглядом, вид у него был нерадостный.

 

\- Здравствуй, Алек.

 

\- Привет. Я, эм… что-то со встречей? Я не получал от тебя сообщений.

 

\- Обычно это ты всегда приходишь ко мне без предупреждения, но… - Магнус глубоко вздохнул. – Могу я войти?

 

В ушах Алека бешено заколотился пульс, он стиснул дверную ручку и отошел назад.

 

\- Да.

 

Магнус кивнул и прошел мимо Алека в гостиную. Тот оперся рукой о дверь, прикрыл глаза и надавил на нее всем весом, закрывая.

 

Затем он засунул левую руку в карман и развернулся.

 

\- Магнус, я…

 

\- Я слушаю, - перебил его тот. Он поставил портфель на пол и произнес уже более мягким тоном. – В твоем письме говорилось, что ты хотел бы сказать мне что-то еще. Так что я здесь. Слушаю.

 

У Алека внутри все оборвалось. Он не мог найти ни единого из слов, что так отчаянно надеялся все-таки когда-нибудь сказать.

 

Магнус нахмурился, заметив его колебания.

 

\- Хотя это нечестно по отношению к тебе. Ты сказал мне так много в своем письме, а я не…

 

Золотисто-зеленые глаза Магнуса внимательно изучали его. Руки были сцеплены в замок, губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Алек ждал.

 

Он ждал и надеялся целых три дня. Он сможет подождать еще, чтобы услышать все, что Магнус хочет ему сказать.

 

\- Я пришел выслушать _тебя_ , - продолжил Магнус. – Но вначале я тоже хочу кое-что сказать.

 

Алек переступил с ноги на ногу и махнул в сторону дивана.

 

\- Ты не хочешь…?

 

Магнус покачал головой, морщинка между его бровей стала сильней.

 

Сердце забилось чаще, когда Магнус сделал шаг вперед.

 

\- Я не должен был позволить тебе уйти в тот вечер - когда я сказал, что все кончено. Я помню свои слова, так что ты не единственный, кто сожалеет о сказанном… Я оттолкнул тебя, а ты оттолкнул меня. Мне жаль.

 

\- Ты сожалеешь… - в горле пересохло, и Алек сглотнул. – О сказанном?

 

\- Я заявил, что ты поддался Себастьяну Моргенштерну и… не захотел давать тебе – _нам_ – шанс.

 

Прежде чем Алек сумел осознать слова Магнуса, тот сделал шаг вперед. Теперь он стоял достаточно близко, чтобы Алек мог увидеть, как дергается на его шее адамово яблоко, когда тот сглатывает.

 

Магнус вздернул подбородок.

 

\- Мы очень разные, но…

 

Алек внимательно смотрел на него, надеясь на желанный ответ.

 

\- Но?

 

\- Но, думаю, ты был прав. – Магнус посмотрел на него ясным твердым взглядом и положил ладонь ему на грудь. – Это лишь делает нас сильнее.

 

Алек облегченно прильнул к нему, касаясь лбом его лба и носом втягивая воздух.

 

\- Прошу, Магнус. Скажи, что ты точно уверен. Потому что… потому что я никогда в жизни не был ни в чем так уверен, как в тебе, и вместе с тем так испуган. Мне было страшно, когда я с тобой расстался. И мне страшно сейчас, потому что я могу потерять тебя навсегда. И это… - Алек поднял голову, глядя Магнусу в глаза и за бедра притянул его ближе. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты услышал меня. Я не хочу, чтобы мы расставались только из страха перед неизвестностью… И я надеюсь, ты боишься также как и я, потому что это может значить, что ты тоже больше не хочешь меня отпускать.

 

Губы Магнуса приоткрылись. Пальцы смяли ткань рубашки.

 

\- Я в ужасе, Александр.

 

\- Слава богу, - выдохнул Алек. – Потому что я очень хочу встречаться с тобой. Снова. Официально. Если ты согласен.

 

\- Мой прекрасный вратарь. Зачем, ты думаешь, еще я здесь?

 

Магнус скользнул рукой вверх по груди Алека и положил ладонь сзади на его шею, притягивая к себе и приникая к губам в поцелуе. Словно знакомился с ним заново.

 

Алек задержал дыхание.

 

\- Привет, - прошептал он.

 

Магнус легко улыбнулся.

 

\- Мы уже здоровались.

 

\- Знаю. Но я скучал по тебе.

 

\- Я тоже по тебе скучал.

 

Признание было искренним и теплым, несмотря на скрытую в нем боль – и у Алека практически подогнулись колени. Он сгреб Магнуса в объятия и зарылся лицом в его шею.

 

Магнус удивленно фыркнул и крепко обнял его в ответ.

 

\- Готов к встрече?

 

\- Теперь готов, - Алек неохотно выпустил Магнуса из объятий. – Но я кое-что хочу с тобой обсудить.

 

\- Что именно?

 

Магнус нахмурился, на его лице появилась озабоченность. Беспокойство, которое Алек сам взрастил, оттолкнув его. Беспокойство, которое он обязан был развеять.

 

\- Вчера я обсудил с Тренером возможность рассказать менеджменту о своей ориентации до начала переговоров. Я хочу быть уверен, что их предложение учитывает _все_ факторы, а не… какую-то их часть, как три года назад. Решение я принял вчера, но сейчас… я не стану действовать, если ты не согласен. Это решение влияет на тебя так же, как на меня, но если мы хотим сделать все правильно, ты со мной согласишься.

 

Магнус выгнул бровь.

 

\- А ты никогда не идешь простым путем.

 

Алек помотал головой.

 

\- Недостаток моего характера.

 

\- Я же говорил, что помогу, когда ты будешь готов к каминг-ауту, так что я согласен. Твое решение изменит характер переговоров, но я смогу вывернуть все в нашу пользу.

 

Алек протянул руку и сжал его ладонь в своей.

 

\- Спасибо.

 

Магнус вздохнул и перевел взгляд на их сомкнутые руки.

 

\- Нам многое нужно обсудить, Александр. Не только эти переговоры.

 

От этих слов у Алека потяжелело в груди.

 

\- Знаю.

 

\- Поговорим обо всем… - Магнус посмотрел точно ему в глаза. – Без утайки.

 

\- Договорились.

 

Магнус вытянул свою руку из чужой ладони.

 

\- Но не сейчас.

 

\- Время будет, верно?

 

Губы Магнуса тронула улыбка.

 

\- Верно.

 

Он выдохнул и Алек задышал вместе с ним.

 

***

 

Магнус зашел в лифт арены, поправляя манжеты на рубашке.

 

\- За последний месяц я много общался с вашим менеджментом, и мы установили границы твоего возможного заработка. Исходя из этого, мы остановимся на разумной для тебя сумме, но я все равно буду стараться добраться до верхней отметки.

 

Алека просто восхищала эта способность Магнуса мгновенно переключаться на профессиональный лад. Тот объявился у него дома без предупреждения меньше часа назад, распахнул перед ним душу, согласился снова с ним встречаться, а сейчас звучал так отстраненно профессионально, что Алек почти верил - ничего этого не было по-настоящему. Почти.

 

Но Алек не мог отказать себе в удовольствии еще раз пройтись по Магнусу взглядом. На нем был классический черный костюм, сшитый на заказ так, чтобы облекать крепкие мышцы и твердую линию бедер, темно-бордовая рубашка с воротником-стойкой и расстегнутой верхней пуговицей. Глаза были еле заметно подведены черным. Пальцы с черным маникюром крепко сжимали ручку кожаного портфеля, на указательном пальце поблескивало серебряное кольцо. Другие украшения на его пальцах, запястьях и шее были выточены из дымчато-серого камня, который Алек не смог идентифицировать.

 

Он настолько отличался от всех агентов, когда-либо ступавших в этот лифт.

 

Он излучал силу.

 

Алек нажал кнопку нужного этажа, сцепил руки в замок за спиной и сосредоточился на предстоящей встрече.

 

\- Хорошо.

 

Магнус впился в него взглядом, тут же очень проницательно распознавая нервозность.

 

\- Чего ты боишься больше всего?

 

\- Что они уже знают.

 

\- Из-за Элдертри нам так и стоит думать. – Алек выматерился, но Магнус прервал его поднятой вверх рукой. – Это их тактический ход - привести его на пробы. Элдертри им не нужен, им нужен ты – но за минимальные деньги. Возможно, мне придется упомянуть, что ты можешь уйти в вольное плавание.

 

Алек вздернул голову. Нет. Он ни за что на это не согласится, особенно сейчас, когда они с Магнусом только воссоединились.

 

\- Мне придется переезжать, а…

 

Лицо Магнуса смягчилось.

 

\- Александр. У нас еще даже не было второго свидания, и я намерен на него сходить. Доверься мне.

 

\- То есть «вольное плавание» – это тоже тактика? Наша тактика?

 

\- Да.

 

Одна только мысль об этом скручивала Алеку все внутренности, но он все равно кивнул.

 

\- Хорошо. – Он прочесал пальцами бороду и подался ближе к Магнусу. – А что насчет другого? Второго свидания?

 

Магнус пожал плечами.

 

\- Посмотрим, согласится ли твой спутник.

 

Лифт остановился, и Алек подавил улыбку.

 

\- Посмотрим.

 

Когда двери открылись, Магнус снова превратился в его агента – решительного человека с широким разворотом плеч и гордо поднятой головой. Он уверено вышел из лифта и Алек, глубоко вздохнув, последовал за ним. На этаже царила давящая атмосфера, словно авторитет менеджмента и возможный успех команды утяжеляли даже воздух. Алек сосредоточился на Магнусе и незаметно отер ладони, борясь с желанием засунуть их в карманы.

 

Магнус вошел в конференц-зал и пожал руки с Руфусом Гастингсом – генеральным менеджером команды. Алек последовал его примеру, а затем встал рядом с Магнусом.

 

\- Господа, спасибо за встречу, - поприветствовал их Руфус. Он указал рукой в сторону Люка. – Мистер Бейн, полагаю, вы встречались с Тренером Люком Гэрроуэйем?

 

\- Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь, Люк.

 

Тот бросил мимолетный взгляд на Руфуса.

 

\- Как и я. Рад вас видеть, Магнус. И Алек…- Люк улыбнулся и хлопнул того по плечу. – Видел сегодня утром твое интервью ESPN. Раз уже они заговорили про хоккей, значит, ты точно произвел на них впечатление.

 

\- Спасибо, Тренер.

 

Магнус обратился к Руфусу.

 

\- Я слышал, в конце сезона вы покинете свой пост, мистер Гастингс.

 

Тот смерил его критичным взглядом.

 

\- Официально, да. Но на самом деле Сюзанна Варгас уже почти полностью исполняет мои обязанности.

 

\- Она к нам присоединится?

 

Руфус покачал головой.

 

\- Я пригласил Аларика Родригеса, нашего вице-президента по скаутингу. Он будет с минуты на минуту, но просил его не ждать.

 

При звуке этого имени лицо Магнуса ожесточилось, у Алека была такая же реакция. Он точно не помнил, кто был на встрече по его предыдущему контракту, но кого-кого, а Аларика там точно не было. Как и Люка.

 

Алек повернулся к Магнусу, чтобы только тот мог видеть его лицо, и вопросительно выгнул бровь.

 

Магнус переложил портфель из одной руки в другую и безразлично пожал плечами.

 

\- Думаю, мы можем приступать, Алек.

 

Руфус кивнул и занял место во главе стола.

 

\- Прошу садиться. И начнем.

 

Алек выдвинул стул рядом с Магнусом и сел, отзеркаливая позу генерального менеджера. В горле запершило, и он откашлялся.

 

\- Прежде чем мы начнем обсуждать мой контракт, я хочу сообщить, что я гей и планирую совершить каминг-аут, как только закончится сезон.

 

На лицах Люка и Магнуса не дрогнул ни один мускул, но он отлично понимал, о чем они сейчас думают.

 

Руфус стукнул пальцами по стеклянному столу.

 

\- Ты сейчас встречаешься с кем-нибудь?

 

Этот ответ только подтвердил предположение Алека об _осведомленности_ менеджмента, но он все равно не ожидал именно такого вопроса. Он уже собирался ответить, надеясь, что сможет сделать это правильно и без запинки, но Магнус одним взглядом заставил его замолчать.

 

Тот полностью развернулся к Руфусу и начал говорить.

 

\- Вы планируете задавать подобные вопросы на переговорах с Джейсом Вэйландом?

 

\- Какое отношение Джейс Вэйланд имеет к этим переговорам?

 

\- Не должен иметь никакого, так как Алек выходит в финальную серию с рекордным количеством сыгранных всухую матчей – девять из шестнадцати. Уверен, что вы были в курсе этой статистики еще до встречи с нами. Однако, поскольку его личная жизнь, видимо, важнее, то, как агент Джейса, могу заверить, что возобновление контракта с Алеком напрямую будет влиять, останется Джейс в команде или нет.

 

Алек запустил пальцы в бороду, чтобы скрыть, насколько его шокировало подобное заявление. Джейс о таком не упоминал, так что Алек не понимал, говорит Магнус правду или это все очередная стратегия. Но что-то внутри подсказывало, что первый вариант вероятнее всего.

 

Руфус даже не дернулся.

 

\- Неужели? Однако, нам в любом случае нужно обсудить его зарплату.

 

В переговорную зашел Аларик, рассыпаясь в извинениях, и пожимая руки, а затем положил перед Люком папку с документами.

 

\- Вот отчет по скаутингу, который ты искал.

 

Люк задрал бровь, но промолчал.

 

Магнус продолжил, как только Аларик занял место рядом с Люком.

 

\- Вы не пытались продать Алека или Джейса во время действия предыдущего контракта. Поэтому кристально ясно, что они оба вам нужны. Я отлично знаю, что вы собираетесь продать нескольких игроков и получить достаточно средств для содержания тех, кто действительно вам нужен. Конечно, вы вряд ли раскроете все карты перед простым агентом, но мне в любом случае очевидны ваши намерения.

 

Руфус подался вперед.

 

\- Мы тут не даем гарантий, мистер Бейн. Алек хорошо проявил себя в пост-сезонье, но он далек от идеала.

 

Магнус не отступил.

 

\- Но в любом случае гораздо опытнее Виктора Элдертри.

 

Алек откинулся на спинку стула, успокаиваясь. Руфус заплыл точно в ловушку Магнуса – он сам дал ему повод первым упомянуть это имя и потерял возможность использовать его в качестве угрозы.

 

Руфус бросил взгляд на Аларика, скрестил руки на груди и ответил.

 

\- Мы приглашали его для предварительной договоренности.

 

Цепкий взгляд Магнуса впился в Аларика.

 

\- Не будем вдаваться в подробности, почему вы решили это сделать, так как коллективный договор лиги открытым текстом запрещает дискриминацию по сексуальной ориентации. Вовлекать в переговоры профсоюз мне хочется так же, как, думаю, и вам…

 

\- Сексуальные предпочтения Алека совершенно не интересуют компанию, - прервал его Руфус. – Я хотел бы сразу это прояснить.

 

Лицо Магнуса сделалось жестким.

 

\- Используя словосочетание «сексуальные предпочтения», вы совершенно явно обозначаете свою позицию. Так что будем откровенны друг с другом, мы обсуждаем переподписание контракта с Алеком Лайтвудом или нет?

 

Алек задержал дыхание.

 

\- Окончательно это не решено.

 

Черт.

 

Алек стиснул левую руку, пытаясь убрать онемение. Он через стол взглянул на своего тренера, но Люк был слишком сосредоточен на раскрытом перед ним файле. Алек видел, как тот вытащил из кармана пиджака телефон и набрал кому-то сообщение. Они встретились взглядом, когда Люк убирал телефон обратно, и тот коротко кивнул ему – думать над значением этого жеста сейчас было невмоготу.

 

\- Очень хорошо. – Магнус поднял свой портфель, ставя его на стол. – Тогда вернемся к азам.

 

\- Возможно, только с этим вы и можете справиться, мистер Бейн.

 

Магнус усмехнулся.

 

\- В сравнении с другими игроками у вратарей сезонная работа. Элдертри – новичок, соответственно покупать его сейчас – все равно, что играть на бирже. Тем временем на руках у вас многолетняя статистика, которая подтверждает квалификацию и надежность Алека. Однако, поскольку его статистика имеет для вас не слишком большое значение… - Магнус открыл портфель и достал оттуда папки, подталкивая их каждому участнику легким движением руки. – Внутри вы найдете сравнительный анализ показателей игры Ангелов, когда Алек стоит в сетке, и когда нет. И там же вы найдете такое же сравнение игры Элдертри и Пингвинов. К обоим файлам приложено заключение, доказывающее, что влияние Алека на результаты команды гораздо выше, чем у Элдертри - на свою. И, наконец, на случай если у вас еще остались сомнения, в дополнение там приложен такой же сравнительный анализ с другими начинающими вратарями и их командами в лиге.

 

\- Ого, - выдохнул Алек, пролистывая бумаги.

 

Руфус оторвал взгляд от документов и посмотрел на Аларика.

 

\- Я подытожу, чтобы избавить вас от прочтения всех документов – Алек не просто бьет рекорды, именно благодаря его лидерским качествам и их проявлению на льду Ангелы оказались в финале.

 

Руфус отбросил файл на стол.

 

\- Текущая статистика не может предсказать будущие показатели.

 

\- Возможно. Но вы знаете также как и я, что даже _если_ Алек достиг пика формы, мировая история хоккея подтверждает, что у него впереди еще много лет, прежде чем он начнет ее терять.

 

\- Это не учитывая возможные травмы и так уже поврежденного колена.

 

Нервы Алека были натянуты до предела. Руфус цеплялся за любую возможность уменьшить его значимость – словно он уже вошел в эту комнату с намерением отвязаться от продления контракта. До этого встречи Алека с генеральным менеджером носили сердечный характер, но возможно… внутри у Алека все перевернулось, как только он обозначил для себя поведение Руфуса. Может быть, Руфус не желал прислушиваться к голосу _разума_ , потому что для его ненависти было достаточно лишь одного факта гомосексуальности.

 

И этот гребучий гомофоб решал его дальнейшую судьбу.

 

\- У нас с вами одинаковые медицинские отчеты, - спокойно ответил Магнус, парируя аргументы Руфуса. – Тесты делал _ваш_ медперсонал, они же учли наихудший из возможных сценариев – Алеку понадобится амбулаторная операция, которую вместе с реабилитацией вполне можно осуществить вне сезона - к началу следующего он уже будет во всеоружии.

 

Дверь в конференц-зал открылась и на пороге показалась Сюзанна Варгас – она заняла место на дальнем конце стола точно напротив Руфуса.

 

\- Прошу прощения, что прервала вас, господа. Прошу, продолжайте.

 

Люк с довольной улыбкой откинулся на стуле, и тревога Алека отступила перед его реакцией.

 

Магнус оперся локтями о стол, смотря только на Руфуса.

 

\- Вы отлично знаете и о его статистике, и о его физической форме. Я уже начал думать, что вы вошли сюда с намерением не продлевать контракт с Алеком, потому что считаете его ориентацию помехой для компании. Но… - Магнус стукнул темным ногтем по столу, наклоняя голову и изучая Руфуса. – Дело не в этом, да?

 

Горло Руфуса дернулось, он тяжело сглотнул, и Алек ошеломленно наблюдал, как сужаются глаза Магнуса и он подается вперед, словно хищник за ослабленной добычей, предвкушая наиграться с ней вдоволь, потому что ей некуда больше бежать.

 

\- Вы знаете, что он нужен Ангелам. Тем не менее, вы хотите использовать сексуальную ориентацию моего клиента – его личную жизнь – как рычаг для торга. Полагая, что это смутит его настолько, что он будет согласен на меньшее, чем заслуживает. И надеясь, что он ухватится за любую брошенную ему кость ради возможности играть?

 

Руфус поджал губы и ничего не ответил.

 

\- Выложим все карты на стол, - продолжил Магнус и от его твердого голоса у Алека по рукам побежали мурашки. – _Этого_ не будет. Алек знает, чего достоин. Он станет первым в истории игроком, осознанно принявшим смелое решение совершить каминг-аут. И его товарищи относятся к нему с таким же уважением. – Магнус вытащил большой белый конверт и положил его перед Руфусом. – Они в курсе его ориентации и все до единого написали письма в его поддержку, как вратаря и ко-капитана и в следующем сезоне.

 

\- От меня там тоже есть письмо, - добавил Люк.

 

\- Люсьен... – пророкотал Руфус.

 

\- Мое мнение вы знаете. Алек нужен мне на льду в следующем году. – Люк толчком отправил лежащие перед ним документы в направлении Сюзанны. – Но только если его труд будет оценен по достоинству, как было бы, не узнай вы информацию, которой вообще не должны были знать.

 

\- Я генеральный менеджер до конца этого сезона, - ощерился Руфус. – Это _моя_ вотчина.

 

Сюзанна пробежала глазами документы в файле. Выпрямилась и взглянула в гневное лицо Руфуса.

 

\- Ты помог построить франшизу, Руфус, но мистер Уайтло решил, что тебе пора двигаться дальше. Команда принадлежит ему, а их будущее – мне.

 

Руфус смерил ее взглядом.

 

\- Мы можем поговорить наедине пять минут?

 

Алек во все глаза наблюдал развернувшуюся перед ним баталию, участниками которой они невольно стали.

 

Магнус посмотрел на него.

 

\- Думаю, просьба адресован нам, но на самом деле Алека нужно спросить совсем другое – _ты_ хочешь продолжать такие переговоры?

 

Алек сглотнул, понимая, что Магнус имеет в виду на самом деле. Эта тактика пугала его до ужаса, но он согласился слушаться. Он доверял ему.

 

Поэтому решительно взглянул на Руфуса.

 

\- У вас уже было несколько недель, чтобы все обсудить. Я хочу играть за Ангелов под началом тренера Гэрроуэйя и с моими товарищами. Но если моя верность команде и мой труд не ценятся, тогда я буду вынужден двигаться дальше.

 

\- Это вы настаивали завершить переговоры до конца сезона, мистер Гастингс. – Без колебания продолжил Магнус. – Мы готовы прийти к финальному решению сегодня. Прошу Вас озвучить свое лучшее предложение, иначе мы будем вынуждены закончить встречу с пониманием, что в конце сезона Алеку и Джейсу придется отправиться в свободное плавание.

 

Руфус откинулся на стуле, источая презрение.

 

\- Что скажет будущее команды, Сюзанна?

 

Та перевела взгляд на Алека.

 

\- Пять лет, тридцать семь с половиной миллионов за этот период и повышение процента от бонуса за плей-офф.

 

У Алека сбилось дыхание.

 

\- Да, это…

 

\- Минимум, - вмешался Магнус. – С этого мы готовы начать.

 

Напротив, Люк сложил руки на груди и глумливо усмехнулся.

 

Алек неверяще тряхнул головой. Если это был минимум, то, несмотря на утверждение Магнуса, что Алек знает чего стоит, он очень себя недооценивал.

 

Он поскреб подбородок, пытаясь переварить предложенные условия. Нужно было отвлечься от цифр и сосредоточиться на самом важном. В голове зазвучал голос Люка – _хоккей – твоя работа, а не жизнь_.

 

\- Увеличенный процент от бонуса мне не нужен, - наконец, произнес он. – Деньги стоит в равной доле поделить между всеми игроками, стараниями которых мы оказались в финале. Самое главное… - Алек не мог посмотреть на Магнуса, не выдав своих чувств. Но он все равно ощущал его присутствие рядом, это успокаивало его, а еще в очередной раз подтверждало, в чем и ком именно он нуждался больше всего для обретения внутренней гармонии. – Я хочу остаться в Нью-Йорке.

 

Сюзанна кивнула.

 

\- Мы готовы обсудить пункт о запрете на перемещения.

 

Магнус изящно вытянул из портфеля лист бумаги и ручку, на губах у него расцветала улыбка.

 

\- Вот теперь это похоже на переговоры.

 

 

***

 

Магнус сбросил с плеч пиджак, нежась в теплых лучах солнца и присутствии Алека рядом – тот сидел напротив за столом. Они снова были вдвоем.

 

После окончания переговоров они прогулялись на север – в противоположную сторону от дома, потому что обоим пока не хотелось расставаться. Они сделали остановку в Брайант-парке - здесь после полудня собиралось не так много людей, так что легко можно было найти кафе, не забитое пришедшими поланчевать на свежем воздухе семьями, туристами или белыми воротничками.

 

Алек сгорбился над своим телефоном, очки сползли с его носа, так что ему никак не хватало тени, чтобы разглядеть написанное на экране.

 

Магнус спрятал глаза за своими солнечными очками и безнаказанно принялся его разглядывать.

 

Во время прогулки Алек ослабил галстук и расстегнул пару пуговиц под воротничком. Сейчас он как раз, не отрывая глаз от экрана, через голову стягивал свой галстук насыщенного-голубого цвета, вешая его на угол стула по соседству с уже снятым пиджаком. Рукава рубашки он закатал до локтей, кожа от полуденного теплого солнца порозовела.

 

Борода Алека выглядела ужасно растрепанной. С того самого утра, когда Магнус собственноручно подстриг ее и она мягко касалась его щек, пока они целовались, прошло уже много времени. Скорее всего, Алек больше ей не занимался.

 

Тот весело фыркнул от чего-то прочитанного на экране – скорее всего от поздравления кого-то из родственников. Магнус не спрашивал. Ему просто нравилось видеть незамутненное счастье на его лице.

 

Когда Сюзанна вошла в конференц-зал, он сразу понял, что главная здесь она, а не Руфус, но, тем не менее, в переговорах был момент, когда он думал, что Руфус не уступит. Тогда Алеку пришлось бы уйти. И у них не осталось бы никакого времени после финальной серии. В этот момент он испытал страх, который напомнил ему, сколько их еще ждало впереди.

 

Но сейчас у Алека было еще минимум пять лет в Нью Йорке.

 

У них было время сделать все правильно.

 

Телефон Магнуса оповестил о входящем сообщении. Он заслонил телефон от солнца, читая сообщение от Клэри, а потом взглянул на Алека.

 

\- Финальную версию твоего контракта передали в юридический отдел Агентства, на этой неделе я должен получить его уже подписанным. После этого я официально перестаю быть твоим агентом.

 

Алек положил телефон на стол экраном вниз и широко улыбнулся.

 

\- Думаю, Имоджен посчитает переговоры успешными.

 

\- А ты?

 

\- Честно? – Алек облокотился на спинку, его хаотичное размахивание руками говорило само за себя. – Я просто в шоке. Вся жизнь кажется каким-то сюром. Кошмар с Себастьяном и родителями позади. У меня пятилетний контракт с одной из лучших команд лиги и я получу за него астрономическую сумму, которая до сих пор не укладывается в голове. В финал я выхожу с рекордом лиги по сухарям в плей-офф. – Алек облизнул нижнюю губу, сцепил руки в замок на столе и наклонился вперед. – А еще есть ты.

 

\- Даже интересно, насколько сюрреалистичен для тебя я. По шкале от «кошмара» до «до сих пор не укладывается в голове»?

 

\- Ты, - Алек улыбнулся. – Всегда вне конкуренции.

 

Магнус закатил глаза.

 

\- Какая ужасная реплика.

 

Он потянулся взять Алека за руку, но тот вдруг дернулся, отстраняясь. Сердце больно кольнуло от неожиданного отказа.

 

\- Что такое?

 

\- Черт. Прости. Сейчас все _гораздо_ лучше. Ты снова со мной… но я пока не… - У него поникли плечи. Алек снял очки и потер глаза, прежде чем продолжить. – У меня была такая же реакция, когда сегодня ты постучал в дверь, а я не знал, кто это. Я продолжаю озираться по сторонам, потому что боюсь, что за нами следят.

 

\- Мы на публике, а ты пока еще не открылся официально, – без раздумий ответил Магнус.

 

Он уже много раз повторял эту фразу. Включая в нее одновременно оправдание и прощение. Сейчас ощущение было очень неприятным.

 

\- Дело в том, что мне все равно. Неважно, что кто-то сфотографирует, как я держу тебя за руку или целую. Пусть это появится в новостях. Я больше не прячусь. Это идет отсюда. – Алек указал на сердце. – Но наверное… мне п*здец сложно осознать это головой, особенно на улице.

 

Магнус сделал глубокий вдох, усваивая информацию. Им всегда было легко перейти на поддразнивания и флирт. Но изначально это и было их проблемой. Им необходимо было осознать и изучить глубоко затаившуюся друг в друге боль, иначе они так и не сдвинутся с мертвой точки.

 

Магнус подвинулся ближе к столу и примостил на нем локти, снимая очки, чтобы они могли смотреть друг другу в глаза без помех.

 

\- Когда Клэри и Саймон рассказали мне про аварию Макса, Саймон сказал, что ты все время массируешь левую руку из-за онемения. Его вызвало повреждение нервов, когда ты вытаскивал Макса из покореженной машины. Я… - Магнус рвано вдохнул и заставил себя закончить предложение. – У меня был такой же посттравматический синдром. Себастьян и твои родители не навредили нам физически, но шрамы остались все равно. Нам понадобится время, Александр. И некоторые из них… некоторые из них так и не исчезнут до конца.

 

\- Черт. – Алек засунул руки в карманы и откинулся на спинку стула, вытягивая ноги под столом и сталкиваясь с ногами Магнуса. – _Я сам_ даже не рассказал тебе историю про аварию Макса. Ты так много знаешь обо мне, но большинство узнал от моей семьи и друзей.

 

У Магнуса закружилась голова, когда он понял, что так все и было.

 

\- А ты так мало знаешь обо мне, потому что я ничего не рассказываю сам, только когда меня спросят.

 

\- Я знаю достаточно, что быть уверенным в тебе _и_ в нас. Но я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты все мне расскажешь… когда будешь готов.

 

Магнус взглянул ему в глаза. Карий цвет казался почти золотым в солнечных лучах. Магнус запомнил этот факт, оставляя место на будущее - для еще множества других фактов.

 

\- Я готов, Александр.

 

Алек кивнул, легонько улыбаясь. Он придвинул стул ближе и поманил Магнуса к себе.

 

\- Иди сюда.

 

\- Что?

 

\- Просто…иди сюда.

 

Магнус встретился с ним на полпути – Алек коснулся пальцами его подбородка, целуя в лоб, в щеку и, наконец, запечатлевая мягкий поцелуй на его губах.

 

Магнус обхватил пальцами его запястья, впитывая эмоции этого момента.

 

Алек поцеловал его на публике.

 

Три раза.

 

\- Прошло только два месяца, а все ощущается как в первый раз, - выпалил Алек, гладя лицо Магнуса большими пальцами. – Знакомым, но другим.

 

Магнус понимал.

 

\- Так что мы теперь будем делать?

 

Алек отстранился, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Магнуса.

 

\- Будем ходить на свидания. Узнаем друг друга лучше. Постепенно.

 

\- Хорошо.

 

По лицу Алека расплылась медленная улыбка.

 

\- Ты знаешь, что аварии Макса сегодня ровно десять лет?

 

\- Нет.

 

\- Или, как он любит говорить, десятилетний юбилей его ноги. Я сегодня иду на вечеринку в ресторан Майи.

 

Магнус фыркнул.

 

\- Он празднует день рождения ноги?

 

Алек пожал плечами.

 

\- Это же Макс. Я думаю, он был бы рад тебя видеть.

 

Магнус колебался. Он словно наяву видел, как обнимает его Иззи, когда они вместе с Алеком заходят в ресторан, как язвит Макс и как ярко улыбается Клэри. Пока он не был к этому готов. Скоро будет, но не прямо сейчас.

 

\- Наверное, будет лучше, если я пропущу сегодняшнюю вечеринку. Иди, празднуй со своей семьей. Я еще немного побуду здесь. День был… очень богат на эмоции. Да и вся неделя. Все два месяца.

 

Алек кивнул и еще раз сжал руку Магнуса, поднимаясь.

 

\- Мы сами не поняли, как купили билеты на этот аттракцион.

 

Алек надел пиджак и накинул на шею галстук. Когда он потянулся за телефоном, Магнус снова взял его за руку.

 

\- Ты свободен завтра?

 

\- Утром у меня тренировка и несколько встреч днем, а потом я свободен.

 

\- Хорошо. Я бы хотел сходить с тобой куда-нибудь.

 

Губы Алека тронула робкая улыбка.

 

\- Ладно.

 

Магнус отпустил его руку.

 

\- Передавай всем привет.

 

Алек кивнул и пошел, ероша волосы на голове рукой.

 

Магнус отвел глаза, смеживая веки, и откинулся на стуле, наслаждаясь солнцем.

 

\- Магнус.

 

Он улыбнулся и повернулся к Алеку, который отошёл всего на несколько шагов, будто никак не мог с ним расстаться.

 

\- Да?

 

\- Все изменилось, и мы действительно очень отличаемся друг от друга, но я думаю… думаю, это к лучшему.

 

\- Как насчет просто великолепного?

 

\- Да. – Алек широко улыбнулся. – Согласен.

 

\- Увидимся завтра, Александр.


End file.
